


Безмолвный

by dzenka, La_Ardilla



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Person, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, imaginary!Sherlock, memories are flexible
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 58
Words: 137,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dzenka/pseuds/dzenka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Ardilla/pseuds/La_Ardilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон пытается жить дальше, но получается не очень. Мягко говоря. Воспомнинания преследуют неотступно, а память подбрасывает все новые и новые подробности. И подчас не понять - воспоминание или собственная фантазия перед тобой.<br/>Примечание. Чтобы избежать путаницы местоимений (он - it, и он - Шерлок) было решено он-Шерлок давать с большой буквы.</p><p>Перевод постепенно переношу сюда. Изначально выкладывался здесь http://ficbook.net/readfic/236977<br/>Бета - P.H. Craftlove, второй переводчик La Ardilla</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Сорок три минуты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Quiet Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/322978) by [ivyblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom/pseuds/ivyblossom). 



\- Итак, - она кладет ладони на записи. Тонкие пальцы, темно-кофейная кожа. У нее красивые ногти. Овальные и всегда чистые. Аккуратные, не обкусанные, нет заусениц. Кожа вокруг ровная и гладкая. Неженка, чьи руки не знают тяжелого и грязного труда. Будь ты здесь, наверняка сказал бы: _вычислять профессию собственного психолога несколько бессмысленно, Джон._  
  
Знаю, Шерлок. Знаю.   
  
Вот только мне проще быть здесь, когда я смотрю на ее руки и только на них. Когда пытаюсь думать так, как думаешь ты. Как ты думал.   
  
Она раздвигает пальцы в стороны. Как будто ждет, что я вопьюсь в них взглядом. Скорее всего, так и есть.   
  
Она не моет посуду, это очевидно. Наверное, это делает ее парень. Грузит тарелки в посудомойку, а потом достает их и складывает в буфет. Или у нее подружка? Не знаю, не могу понять. Никогда не мог. Как Он это определял? По одежде? По косметике? Не знаю. Для меня такое никогда не имело никакого смысла.   
  
Так что же я смог вычислить?   
  
Маникюр, ухоженные ногти. Но лак всегда прозрачный. Профессионально и неброско. Нейтрально. Прозрачный лак. Какой в нем вообще смысл? Маникюр идеален, не то, что у Гарри. Ни сколов, ни пузырьков. Никогда. Я уже много раз сидел вот так, напротив, но никогда их не видел. Значит, она очень терпелива, наверное. Сидит и красит ноготь за ногтем, ждет, пока высохнет один, прежде чем приступить к другому. Это требует огромного терпения. Как и я.   
  
Или же… Может, она ходит в салон? И ей просто красит ногти мастер. Так что, я смотрю на результат работы другого, очень терпеливого и тщательного человека. Да, это больше похоже на правду. Так, Шерлок? Ты только не смейся.   
  
Да, разумеется, второй вариант больше похож на правду. Мне даже не нужно представлять, как Он это говорит, не нужно воображать, как Он посмотрит на меня, – удивленно и чуть испуганно. Как на мартышку, нацепившую туфли. Смешно. Да, Шерлок? Ты бы снисходительно улыбнулся. Нет. Не нужно. Я не должен представлять ее, твою улыбку.   
  
Господи. Конечно, нужно. Я должен ее видеть. Хочу видеть. Как же больно.   
  
Прекрати. Не думай об этом. Черт. Прекрати. Просто перестань.   
  
Белый, идеально ровный потолок. Стоп. Раньше в уголке, над окном, было пятно. Теперь его закрасили. Но оно все равно проступает сквозь краску. На ковре, рядом с ее стулом, тоже пятно. Пролила кофе. Или чай. Не знаю. Никогда не мог определить.   
  
Соберись. Она сейчас заговорит, начнет беседу. Что-то спросит. Спросит, как я. Что я делал. Спросит о тебе, хотя я все уже давно сказал, и мне больше нечего добавить. Соберись. Веди себя нормально. Обычно. Улыбнись ей. Хотя бы сделай вид, что пытаешься. Бога ради, взгляни ей в лицо. Хоть на секунду. Оно нормальное – ни крови, ни проломленного черепа. И глаза – живые.   
  
Хватит.  
  
Прекрати.   
  
Иногда я слышу только звук своего дыхания, и ничего больше.   
  
Она смотрит на меня. Внимательно. Делает выводы. Она замечает все – любое мое нервное движение. Поэтому я стараюсь сидеть тихо, не ерзать. Не хочу быть открытой книгой. Меня и без того легко прочесть, так зачем мне выдавать себя еще больше? Не хочу играть в поддавки.   
  
Стоп. Это не игра. Я об этом постоянно забываю. Не игра. Больше не игра. Это как шутка, только соли в ней нет. Ничего нет.   
  
Вот так все и идет. Мы говорим ни о чем. Несем чушь. Ее палец закрывает последнее слово на странице, но я и так знаю, что там написано. _Прогресс._ Синие чернила, аккуратный наклонный почерк.   
  
Выходит, она заметила, что мне трудно читать вверх ногами? Раз начала писать так аккуратно и ровно. Или это просто совпадение? Не знаю. _Прогресс._ Это слово ничего не значит – я не иду на поправку.  
  
С Ним никогда не бывало просто совпадений. Все имело значение. Все.   
  
В кабинете пахнет лавандой. Запах старости. Наверное, он должен меня успокоить. Нет, я себе льщу. Я не единственный клиент… пациент. Может, другим этот запах напоминает о бабушке. Должен напоминать. Бабушка – уютная, мягкая, как подушка, грудь, руки в муке. От моей пахло только джином и кошачьей мочой.   
  
Элла еще молода. Значит, лавандой тут пахнет не просто так. У всего есть какая-то цель. Если ее нет, значит, где-то вкралась ошибка, и все теряет смысл. Может, это мода на ретро? Хипстерство? Никогда не разбирался в духах, аромалампах и всяком таком. Ничего о них не знаю. А ведь ароматов тысячи, а то и миллионы.   
  
А у Него был полный список. В голове. Или в тетради, или в компьютере. И все запахи разложены по оттенкам, как будто в цветовой палитре.   
  
В уголке правого глаза Эллы крохотное пятнышко. Размазалась подводка. Черная. Или темно-коричневая. Не знаю. Шерлок бы уже назвал марку. Он бы знал, почему она размазалась. Знал бы, что за этим стоит, всю историю "от" и "до".  
  
А я могу только сочинять истории.   
  
Она мила, и знает это. Может, стоит пригласить ее поужинать? Сходить в кино, а потом ко мне домой. Хотя и здесь наверняка есть кровать, на втором этаже. Элла бы прижалась ко мне, обвила ногами. Нет. Трахаться с собственным психологом – это чересчур. С нее станется и это в карточку занести. Да и вообще, я даже не могу заставить себя заглянуть ей в лицо.   
  
Кроме того, у нее же есть друг. Или подружка. Наверное, надо уточнить.   
  
\- Как дела, Джон?   
  
Как дела. Да откуда мне знать?   
\- Нормально.   
Самый общий, самый обычный ответ. Банальный и простой. Ничего не значащий. Как знаки препинания. И несущий столько разных смыслов. Он может значить: _оставьте меня в покое, не спрашивайте_. Он может значить: _не твое чертово дело._  
\- То есть… насколько это вообще возможно, - ну что за чушь я несу! – В сложившихся… обстоятельствах.   
  
Она сглатывает. Я смотрю, как дергается ее горло. Слишком откровенный взгляд. В лицо бросается кровь. Я смешался. Отчего? Я просто сижу здесь и пялюсь на ее руки. Молчу. Или несу всякую чушь. Но как-то вдруг начинает казаться, что кресла наши стоят слишком близко. Если она протянет ко мне руку, я, наверное, отшатнусь или схвачу ее за горло. Нет. Не схвачу. Я тоже сглатываю. Язык как будто распух. Надо что-то сделать. Что-то срочно ей сказать. Ногти. Лак. Женские пальцы. Воспоминание.   
  
\- Женщины, работающие в сфере масс-медиа слишком часто склонны выбирать одежду откровенно кричащего розового цвета. Не замечали?   
  
Розовое пальто, розовые туфли, розовый лак. Розовый чемодан. Она нацарапала пароль ногтями. _Несмотря на боль._ Отправная точка. Она знала, что умрет, что ей не на что рассчитывать. Разозлилась, наверное. Обиделась на несправедливость. И оставила нам пароль. Еще до того, как Он и я стали «мы». Она о нас не знала. Я не знал о Нем. Он говорил так быстро, что я еле улавливал смысл. Но он был, все Его слова были полны смысла. Больше всего это походило на любовь с первого взгляда.   
  
 _Любовь с первого взгляда?_ Разве? Любовь. Нет. Не могу произнести это вслух. Видит бог, только этого Элла от меня и ждет, ждет подобных признаний. Все ждут. Никто не понимает. Это не то, не то, но это не значит, что это не так. То есть…  
  
Я сам не понимаю, о чем я.   
  
Еще чуть-чуть, и я кожей почувствую Его утомленный взгляд. Еще чуть-чуть, и я услышу Его голос: _ты так банален, Джон_. Элла, наверное, уже решила, что я окончательно тронулся. Еще бы, я сейчас ухмыляюсь, как полный псих. Почти слышать его голос – это прекрасно. Но потом я снова теряю Его. Он уходит. Он больше не сидит напротив. Больше некому говорить с пустотой дома, когда меня там нет. Он мертв. В ногах поселилась страшная тяжесть. Кажется, я больше никогда не встану.    
  
Я нахожу и теряю Его сотни раз на дню. Каждый раз, как впервые. Та же боль. Наверное, это и есть ад.   
  
\- Что? – Элла не понимает. Она не помнит про женщину в розовом. Я знаю, Элла читала мой блог. Раньше. Просто она уже забыла. Прочищаю горло.   
  
\- Телеведущие. Ну… Дикторы. Часто носят розовое. Ярко-розовое. Никогда не обращали внимания?   
  
\- Нет, - она отвечает с совершенно каменным выражением лица. Наверное, ей кажется, что я говорю загадками. Или просто издеваюсь. Может, так оно и есть. Раньше я их тоже не замечал, дикторов в розовом. Никогда. Раньше я ничего вокруг не замечал. Жил как в тумане. Теперь же не могу в него вернуться. Включишь телевизор – женщина в розовом. Это ты научил меня их видеть, Шерлок. Теперь я их замечаю, да. Вот только без толку.   
  
Может, я и правда говорю загадками.   
  
Дженнифер Уилсон оставила нам пароль. Последние секунды своей жизни потратила, чтобы передать одно-единственное слово. А что мне осталось от Шерлока?   
  
Та лужа крови на тротуаре. Она навеки впечаталась в мой разум, выжжена в нем. Пульса нет. Запястье теплое, оно и должно быть таким. Теплая кожа. Повсюду кровь. Он заставил меня увидеть нечто, что я хотел бы забыть, хотел бы притвориться, что не видел этого никогда. Не выходит. Еще была записка, напоминает Он. Да не было никакой записки, Шерлок. Это все ложь.   
  
Прекрати. Не думай об этом.   
  
Улыбнись. Загляни ей в глаза, хоть раз. Наплюй на то, что это тебе неприятно.   
\- Нет… ничего… забудьте.   
  
Еще сорок три минуты, и я свободен.


	2. Последний аргумент

Я не собираюсь даже проходить поблизости, но все же в последнее время мне все легче и легче становится вдруг перенестись туда, в квартиру "221б". И здесь, в милях от того места, я предпочитаю не переходить через эту улицу, через Бейкер-стрит. Миссис Хадсон каждый раз зовет меня к себе, но я не заскакиваю поздороваться, не захожу в гости. Думаю, она и не ждет, что я приму приглашение.   
  
Приносят чай. Горячий. Чашка почти обжигает пальцы. Отставляю ее, исходящую паром, в сторону и жду.   
  
Может быть, миссис Хадсон уже сдала нашу квартиру кому-то еще, я точно не знаю. Просто не могу представить, что там может жить кто-то другой. Но она наверняка зашпаклевала дырки от пуль. Может, сменила обои. Не хочу этого видеть.   
  
Я пришел раньше времени, я знаю. Гарри всегда опаздывает. Бросаю взгляд на часы, раскачиваюсь на стуле. Одна ножка короче другой, она щелкает по плитке на полу, и мне кажется, что я вот-вот упаду. Но на этом хотя бы можно сосредоточиться.   
  
Сидеть в одиночестве, когда тебе нечем заняться, опасно. В такие моменты я почти не могу сопротивляться притяжению "221б".   
  
Официантка – хорошенькая блондинка. Пожалуй, несколько юна для меня. Все равно – хороший повод отвлечься. Она наклоняется, собирает тарелки и чашки. В вырезе форменной блузки виден край ее лифчика. Ложбинка между грудей видна идеально. Превосходный повод отвлечься. Улыбаюсь ей, она делает вид, что не заметила. Намек понятен.   
  
Поверхность столика поцарапана. Это вызывает воспоминания. Следы на тиковом дереве от очередных экспериментов Шерлока. Его обычная манера – портить вещи. Воспоминания затягивают. Захламленная гостиная. Гарпун в углу. Наши кресла лицом друг к другу. Недавно протертая от пыли каминная полка. Все это слишком близко.   
  
В той комнате все имеет смысл, Он все еще там.   
  
Я вспомнил один конкретный день. Ничем не примечательный. Просто Он и я в ожидании очередного дела. Ничего особенного. Не знаю, почему я его вообще запомнил.   
  
Квартира "221б" почти такая же, как и была. Знакомый запах, правильный запах. Как будто Он и не уходил никогда. Пахнет тостами, полиэтиленовыми пакетами, одеждой из химчистки. Домом. Я встревожен, но тебе нет до меня дела. Провожу пальцем по царапине на крышке стола. Меня не было, когда она появилась, а ты никогда не рассказывал, что произошло. Похоже на след от ножа, но это может быть что угодно: в доме хватает острых предметов.   
  
Многое происходит, когда меня нет дома. Я оставил тебя наедине с Ирен Адлер, потому что думал, она собирается тебя поцеловать. Может, она и поцеловала. Ты не рассказывал.   
  
Гарри опаздывает сильно, почти на полчаса. В руках у нее бумажный пакет из магазина. Его она запихивает под стул. Она что-то говорит о погоде, туфлях, метро. Оправдывается. Чтобы покинуть "221б", требуется немало усилий. Сосредоточенно всматриваюсь в морщинки на ее лице. Гарри стареет. Разумеется. Как и я. Все стареют. Кто бы мог подумать? У нее трясутся руки. Интересно, пропустила ли она уже стаканчик? Наверное. И, скорее всего, хочет еще. Гарри говорит. Я стараюсь слушать.   
  
Не могу прекратить думать об Ирен Адлер. В моей голове идет постоянный спор. Это раздражает. Она сказала, мы с Шерлоком пара. Это смешно и неверно, но я не могу перестать думать об этом. Она тогда улыбнулась, заткнула меня простым «Нет, пара», а я не нашелся, что сказать в ответ. Обычно через несколько дней после споров у меня рождаются аргументы, пусть уже бесполезные, но только не в этом случае. Черт подери. Меня это беспокоит. Надо закрыть этот вопрос. Глупо.   
  
Все же так очевидно. Мы не спим вместе. Это последний аргумент, который поставит в споре точку. Мы не спим вместе. Никогда не спали. Дать определение словам _«спать»_ и _«вместе»_. Мы не занимаемся сексом, мы не целуемся. Я даже не могу это представить. Стоп. Оказывается, могу.   
  
Господи, ты бы наверняка заехал мне по физиономии костлявым локтем. Врезал бы острым коленом в пах, и на этом бы все закончилось.   
  
Закипает чайник, а я улыбаюсь своим мыслям. Боже правый, да ты весь как будто состоишь только из длинных ног и острых скул. Наверное, это было бы все равно, что вдруг оказаться в постели с подъемным краном. Я заливаю кипятком два чайных пакетика, добавляю молоко в обе чашки. Да. Мы не спим вместе. Иногда я укладываю тебя в кровать. Я готовлю тебе завтрак. Если потребуется, после очередного эксперимента вычищаю из твоих волос частички внутренностей. Но мы не занимаемся сексом. Этого между нами нет. Но все же ни к кому я не был так привязан. Ее обвинение все еще крутится у меня в голове, ждет, когда я его развею.   
  
Спор с самим собой заводит в тупик. Так что я начинаю спорить с тобой.   
  
\- Она сказала, что мы пара, - ставлю чай возле твоего правого локтя.   
  
Ты не поднимаешь взгляд.   
\- Хм-м, - полное отсутствие интереса. Ты уткнулся в газету. Вряд ли там найдется что-то интереснее моих высказываний, но все же ты снисходительно терпишь нас обоих.   
  
\- Ты же был там, я знаю. Ты сам слышал, как она это сказала.   
  
\- М-м-м, - снова никакого интереса. Даже о ней говорить не хочешь.   
  
Она же тебе не безразлична. Ты должен бы хотеть, чтобы она знала: ты не со мной. У нас нет отношений. Ты должен бы хотеть, чтобы любимая женщина знала, что ты свободен. Что ты не спишь со своим соседом. Что ты не гей. Что она тебе интересна. Так почему ты ничего не предпринимаешь? Почему позволяешь ей думать, что мы вместе? Зачем? Ведь развеять сомнения так просто. Неужели ты хоть раз не мог бы точно подтвердить: мы не пара? Хоть один раз. Хоть кому-то. Пусть даже только мне.   
  
\- Назвала нас парой, Шерлок!   
  
\- Да, - наконец откликаешься ты, по-прежнему не глядя на меня. – Да, нас двое. Определенно, считать она умеет.   
  
Я сажусь. Вздыхаю. Ты этого не сделаешь никогда. Не подтвердишь и не опровергнешь. Странно. Почему-то, мне это нравится. Я ждал, что ты скажешь именно так, хотел, чтобы ты сказал именно так. Отпиваю глоток чая. Слишком горячий, он обжигает язык. Ты разумно ждешь, когда он остынет, и не притрагиваешься к чашке.   
  
Больше я никогда не поднимал этот вопрос.   
  
Но я мог бы. Может, даже должен был.   
  
\- Ты же понял, что она имела в виду, - вот что я бы сказал.   
  
Ты бы пропустил это мимо ушей.   
  
\- Но мы же не пара. Только не в этом плане. Это очевидно.   
  
Тебе бы на это и возразить было нечего, разве что просто вежливо признать сказанное. Но вежливость никогда не была твоей сильной стороной. Так что ты просто промолчишь, как будто оставляя за собой последнее слово. Думаю, тебе нравится играть со мной таким образом.   
  
\- Ты был польщен моим… неважно чем, но ты женат на работе, так?   
  
Ты ненавидишь, когда что-то повторяют.   
  
\- Ты ее любишь? – вот настоящий вопрос. И я уже знаю ответ на него.   
  
Спроси я тебя на самом деле, поднял бы ты взгляд от газеты? Уставился бы на меня стальными глазами на несколько секунд, просто делая вывод. Твой вывод был бы: глупый вопрос. Стоит ли спрашивать? Я не знаю. Я что-то упускаю. Я думаю, ты ее любишь. Уверен, что любишь. Никогда не видел тебя в таком состоянии, как после ее мнимой смерти.   
  
\- Нет, видел, - поправляешь ты меня, уткнувшись в газету. Когда ты в моей голове, ты можешь отвечать даже на те вопросы, что я не задаю вслух. – Я такой же, когда думаю. Ты же знаешь. А она заставляла меня думать.   
  
\- Правда?   
  
\- Да.   
  
Думать? Для тебя это и должно быть любовью, так?   
  
Не знаю, что я должен чувствовать по этому поводу. Кажется, это и неважно. Я как будто бегу изо всех сил, и вдруг земля уходит из-под ног. Если ты любишь ее, в чем я уверен, то я совершенно не знаю, куда теперь ступать. Почему я от этого так смешался? Не знаю.   
  
\- Ты ее любишь?   
  
Я смогу заставить тебя дать ответ. Ты же только образ в моей голове. Вот и все, что от тебя осталось.   
  
\- Да, - наконец признаешь ты. – Но это неважно.   
  
\- Нет, важно, - возражаю я. Сердце пускается вскачь. Ладони становятся горячими, потными. Я знаю ответ на свой вопрос и больше не хочу обсуждать это с тобой. – Если ты ее хочешь, скажи ей. Тебе нужно… Она-то точно тебя желает. Может, тебе стоит…   
  
Я не хочу давать тебе советы, как обустроить личную жизнь.   
  
Уж она точно бы знала, как быть с Его костлявыми коленями. Знала бы, что делать с Ним. Она спросила, не ревную ли я. Кажется, да. Странно. Понятия не имею, почему. Он мой. Вот почему. Мой. Ничей больше. Боже, я даже не могу произнести это вслух. Представляю, как Он посмотрел бы на меня. Возможно, разозлился бы. Или просто расхохотался. Или проигнорировал. Не знаю. Почему это так сильно меня напрягает? Я хочу, чтобы Он был счастлив. Хочу, чтобы Его любили и чтобы Он кого-то любил. Это должно быть в жизни каждого. Видеть, что он счастлив – с кем угодно. Это обрадует меня. Я уверен, что обрадует. Потому что Он мне не безразличен. Я не хочу, чтобы Он страдал, вот и все. А Он не знает, как избежать страдания. Впрочем, этого не знает никто. В конечном счете, все страдают. Однако в первый раз больнее всего. Всегда.   
  
\- Разумеется, я ее не люблю, Джон, - ты кладешь газету на колени. Тебе скучно, я тебя раздражаю. _Ты видишь, но не замечаешь_. – Истина гораздо очевиднее. _Я люблю тебя._  
  
Твои слова бьют наповал. Это то, что ты бы сказал на самом деле, или то, что я хотел бы от тебя услышать? Нет. С какой стати мне хотеть слышать от Него такое? Не знаю. Мы не пара. Мы не спим вместе. Дать определение слову _«спать»._  
  
\- Эй, ты вообще меня слушаешь?   
  
Гарри.   
  
Рывком возвращаюсь в реальность. Гарри сидит напротив. В руках - чашка кофе. Она крайне раздражена. Рассказывала мне о работе, наверное. Или туфлях? Или погоде? Кажется, я немного отвлекся. Воспоминания. Как наркотик.   
  
\- Да, - говорю я. – Конечно. Продолжай.  
  
Мой чай уже совсем остыл.


	3. Безликий бежевый

Поворачиваю ключ в замке, толкаю, открываю дверь, включаю свет. Глубокий вдох. Я дома.   
  
_Неужели, Джон? Здесь? И это место ты теперь называешь домом?_  
  
Если честно, твой ядовитый тон несколько оскорбляет. Не тебе меня судить. Не сейчас. У тебя больше нет голоса. Прыжок с крыши лишает этого права. Смирись.   
  
Да, вот где я сейчас живу, Шерлок. Вот где я живу. Ты бы возненавидел эту квартиру, знаю. Это меня и привлекло. Ты бы наверняка начал крутить носом. Уставился бы на меня, моргая, как ошалелая сова на ярком свету, состроил бы то самое выражение лица. Для тебя такое немыслимо. Ты бы сюда не вписался.   
  
Знаешь, если уж на то пошло, мне ведь повезло с этой квартирой. И уж точно не благодаря тебе. Да это чудо, что владелец согласился сдать ее мне. После всех этих статей, фотографий в газетах, где я всегда рядом с тобой. Я более чем уверен, он меня узнал. Но он никогда не упоминает о тебе. А таких людей немного. Он не пристает ко мне, а мне только этого и надо. Анонимности. Хотя бы ее видимости. Уютной лжи.   
  
Сначала я думал, это ненадолго. Временно. Ну, ты знаешь. Вырваться. Сменить обстановку. Тогда это казалось хорошей идеей. Теперь я в этом не уверен.   
  
Я теперь безымянный парень из безымянной квартиры, Шерлок. Один из толпы. Тот, кто ничего не ожидает, – ни разрешения быть там, куда мне путь заказан, ни приглашения пройти за желтую полицейскую ленту. Но это также значит, никаких любопытных взглядов, никакого сочувствия. Никто не спрашивает, как я. Никто не ждет, что я разрыдаюсь и буду рвать на себе волосы, а мне совершенно точно не хочется так себя вести. Больше никаких смс-ок в три часа ночи. Больше меня не подхватывает на дороге и не увозит во всякие сомнительные места черный автомобиль. Нет больше клиентов и экспериментов на кухне. Только тишина. Покой. Одиночество. Именно то, что мне сейчас нужно.   
  
Так что, да, Шерлок, это теперь мой дом. По крайней мере, на время. Вот что случилось, когда ты ушел. Тебе не понять.   
  
_Чего мне точно не понять, так это присутствия жуткого столового гарнитура._  
  
Засранец мажорный.   
  
Но он и правда несколько уродлив.  
  
Знаешь, сам бы я тоже его уж точно не купил, но квартира сдавалась уже обставленной, и я не собираюсь по этому поводу крутить носом. Он нормальный. Очень удобный. Рассчитан на четверых, но я всегда сижу один. Мне этого более чем достаточно. Да и вообще, не тебе судить. Более чем уверен, ты в свое время успел пожить в роскоши. Наверняка. Лестрейд точно сможет рассказать мне о том, где ты жил раньше. А тебе бы это понравилось, так?   
  
Хотел бы я взглянуть, где ты жил, до того как мы встретились. Что? Не говори, я и так догадываюсь. Настоящие дворцы, наверное. Яркие, индивидуальные. Твой брат всегда о таком заботился. Ты, должно быть, под кайфом разглядывал лепнину в дорическом стиле, вырубался, растянувшись на мозаичном полу. Тогда, еще до встречи со мной. Вероятно, ты жил в каком-то иллюзорном викторианском мире. Где домовладелица ведет себя как экономка. Я прав? Не видел жутких хибар, одиноких комнатушек, безликих квартирок. Превосходно, рад за тебя. Чертовски рад.   
  
Я не сомневаюсь в этом. Ни секунды не сомневаюсь. Вокруг тебя та особенная аура, что заставляет любого в радиусе пятнадцати футов проявлять больше индивидуальности, чем это кажется возможным. Она влияет на любого, включая меня. На меня она влияет особенно сильно. Я и представить себе такого не мог. Мир до тебя был лишен таких ярких красок. Но тебя больше нет, Шерлок. Ты оставил меня. Ты упал.   
  
Я больше не живу в мире твоих иллюзий. Магия иссякла. Ты шагнул c этой чертовой крыши, и волшебство рассеялось. Оно работало, принимало форму, только из-за тебя. Я мог заинтересовать его, только будучи рядом с тобой. А такой мебелью обставлен реальный мир. Банально, да? Это то, на что ты меня обрек, Шерлок. Именно так.   
  
_Джон, это место подходит только временным, скучным постояльцам._  
  
Квартира нормальная. Более чем. Это, если ты не заметил, не какая-то сточная канава. Да, спартанская. Утилитарная. Как я. Я утилитарен, Шерлок. Ты это знаешь. Ведь знаешь? С квартирой все в порядке, она мне подходит. Так и должно быть. С такими как я.   
  
Согласен, тут все чересчур строго. Голые стены выкрашены безликой бежевой краской. Стандартная мебель. Диван жестковат. Когда-нибудь я распакую свои вещи, и тут уже не будет так пусто. Но я достану не все. Некоторых вещей мне лучше не видеть. А пока, сойдет и так. В некотором роде такая обстановка придает уверенности. Она проста и функциональна. И ни о чем не напоминает.   
  
А ты думал, будет по-другому? Когда прыгал с этой чертовой крыши. Черт! Где еще ты ожидал меня увидеть? Да, квартира крохотная. Да, безликая. Скучная. Но она чистая. Она не так уж плоха. Я могу быть доволен. Да и вообще, у меня нет особого выбора.   
  
_Нет, есть._  
  
Нет. На самом деле, нет.  
  
 _Здесь ужасно._

 _  
_Неправда! Это именно то, что мне нужно сейчас, ясно тебе? Чистый лист. Ни призраков, ни красноречивых дырок от пуль в стенах. Ни пальцев на полке холодильника. Ничего, что напоминало бы о тебе. Тихо. Мирно.  
  
 _Отвратительно._  
  
\- Отвратительно?   
  
_Ты должен вернуться на Бейкер-стрит. Там твой настоящий дом._  
  
\- Не могу.  
  
Ты же знаешь, что не могу. Не могу вернуться. Только не сейчас. Может, и вовсе никогда. Это слишком. Там стоит два кресла, Шерлок. По крайней мере, когда я уходил, они еще были там. Два кресла, лицом друг к другу. А нас больше не двое. Неужели ты не понимаешь? Я не могу оглядываться на прошлое с любовью. Не могу. Пока не могу. Это чересчур. Это слишком жестоко. А ведь в тебе всегда была какая-то доля жестокости. Я думал, ты пытаешься ее от меня скрыть. Думал, что это у тебя вышло.   
  
Ты оставил меня, Шерлок, и вот все, что у меня теперь есть. Ты. Меня. Оставил. Ты создал все это. Так прекрати жаловаться. Не ты живешь здесь, не тебе и жаловаться. Ты свалил. А я остался один и продолжаю жить. Продолжаю жить.   
  
Так что просто захлопнись.   
  
Понял?   
  
Господи. Понятия не имею, как тебе это удается. Ты умудряешься доводить меня до бешенства даже после смерти. Как это у тебя получается?   
  
Пожалуй, лучше всего будет пойти и поставить чайник.


	4. Человек, который не знал

Пакеты с покупками тяжелей, чем кажутся. Поверить не могу, что она их несла всю дорогу, да еще по такой погоде. Хорошо, что мы столкнулись. Вот-вот снова хлынет дождь. Она поскользнется, упадет на асфальт, сломает ногу. Ты бы не простил мне, если бы с ней что-то случилось, так? Думаю, да. О ней некому позаботиться.   
  
Она хватается за мою свободную руку, похлопывает по ладони. Мы улыбаемся друг другу, как будто все в порядке, как будто ничего не случилось. Ну и лжецы же мы оба.   
  
Шагаем в ногу. Обычное дело для тех, кто идет под руку. Мои шаги короче, чем обычно, приноравливаюсь к ее походке. В моей руке сумка с покупками. Она слегка опирается на меня. Бедро. Влажность. Наверное, из-за этого боль усилилась. Она опирается на меня и одновременно ведет. Направляет.   
  
Мы столкнулись случайно, или же она меня просто подловила?   
  
\- Ты меня так выручил, спасибо, - повторяет она. Ее голос напоминает о тебе. Если говорить начистоту, о тебе напоминает почти все.   
  
Я слушаю ее голос, а в голове всплывают всякие мелочи. Вот она окликает тебя с порога. Вот она жалуется на твои эксперименты на кухне. Предлагает тебе выпить чаю. Вот ты наклоняешься и обнимаешь ее. Ты вытираешь ноги о коврик у ее двери. До невозможности яркие картинки. Банальность: мы не ценим того, что имеем, пока нас этого не лишат. Со мной не так. Я ценил. Почти всегда.   
  
Забавно. Воспоминания приносят боль, и они же ее утоляют. Маленькая, вечная, непрекращающаяся война. Боль и облегчение, облегчение и боль смешиваются так, что их уже не различить.   
  
Когда-нибудь я одеревенею настолько, что мне будет все равно. Но пока до этого далеко.   
  
Если задуматься, то это все-таки не так уж забавно.   
  
Она слегка сжимает мне руку, я улыбаюсь в ответ. Но она видит меня насквозь. Когда-то она заботилась о нас обоих, теперь хочет взять под крыло одного меня.   
\- Может, зайдешь ко мне? Выпьем вместе чаю.   
  
Вот оно. Мы точно столкнулись не случайно. Она меня подловила. Догадалась, что я наверняка буду проходить здесь. Это нетрудно. Ближе к «221б» я не подхожу. Мой график и привычки опять меня выдают. Я привык гулять по утрам, написав очередные несколько страниц. Гулять, когда меня накрывает тишина. За моими привычками все еще следят. Но кто?   
  
Значит, она нарочно выбрала в магазине самые тяжелые сковородки и купила сразу две штуки. А потом просто дождалась меня? Знала, что я остановлюсь, что я помогу. А дальше что? Разумеется, я помогу донести покупки до дома. Всего-то пару улиц пройти. Потом разговор по душам за чашкой чая. А потом она протащит меня по ступенькам наверх и втолкнет в гостиную, как перепуганного кота, которого потом придется долго выманивать из-под дивана. Она дождется слез, предложит выпить. Как будто от этого станет проще, легче. Как будто это может вернуть тебя.   
  
Надо отдать должное ее настойчивости. Упорная, по-матерински заботливая женщина за семьдесят – это вам не шутки. Ей трудно отказать. Она считает, что знает, как лучше. Считает, что знает очень многое, но она ошибается.   
  
\- Нет, боюсь, сегодня никак. У меня встреча назначена, – ложь. – Я поймаю вам такси.   
  
\- Давай еще немного пройдемся, - она улещивает меня как ребенка. – Еще совсем чуть-чуть, ладно? Тогда такси обойдется куда дешевле, - мог бы и догадаться, что она так скажет.   
  
Нет. Я не готов вернуться. Пока не готов.   
  
Понятия не имею, зачем ей вообще нужно, чтобы я возвращался. Ей бы сдать уже квартиру кому-то еще, кому-то, кто сможет ее оплачивать. Но это не я, больше нет. Так что же это? Жалость? Ностальгия? Неуместное чувство долга? Ей что, Шерлок завещал прорву денег, чтобы я мог там жить до конца дней моих? Нет. Ты бы такого не сделал. Или сделал бы?   
  
В любом случае, я могу просмотреть твои счета. За квартиру ты больше не платишь.   
  
В ней, похоже, нет деловой жилки, раз она решилась сдать квартиру тебе. Она же тебя знала. Знала, что ты из себя представляешь. Не могла не знать. Вы же были знакомы еще до того, как с тобой встретился я. А ты тогда, верно, был еще невыносимей. Сидел на наркоте, и некому было за тобой приглядеть. За тобой вообще хоть кто-то тогда приглядывал? Как я?   
  
\- Видела твой рассказ в «Стрэнде», - говорит она.   
Конечно. Разумеется, она его видела. Да все ее знакомые, стоило им только увидеть рассказ о Шерлоке Холмсе, наверняка принесли ей по номеру журнала. Как нелепо. Наткнись я на чей-то рассказ о тебе, написанный и спокойно опубликованный, то, пожалуй, разыскал бы того засранца-автора и врезал ему по морде. Без колебаний. Я поступил эгоистично. Не подумал, что стоит ее предупредить.   
– Джон, рассказ просто чудесный! Поздравляю!   
  
Кажется, она не огорчилась. Наоборот, радуется. Я и не думал, что она читает «Стрэнд». Это моя первая настоящая публикация, Шерлок. Один из твоих рассказов. Мне всегда он нравился. «Глория Скотт». Я пишу о тебе все, даже о тех делах, свидетелем которых не был. Пишу о том, что ты мне рассказывал сам дождливыми днями. Истории о загадках и подкупе, о тайных влюбленных и об убийствах. Такое всем по вкусу.   
  
И плевать, что в тебя не верят. Рассказы о тебе все равно обожают. Хотят печатать по одному в месяц. Я только что подписал договор. Может, это желание сыграть на контрасте. Они хотят ковать железо, пока горячо, наверное. Детективные рассказы от Человека-Которому-Лгали, от Соратника Психопата, от Человека-Который-Не-Знал. Оказывается, интерес ко мне и моим запискам не угас. Даже удивительно.   
  
\- Это из старых, - объясняю я. – Со мной связались. Наверное, из-за новостей. Ну, вы понимаете.   
  
\- Это так здорово, снова читать твои рассказы, - говорит она. – Я рада, что ты снова взялся за это. Мне их не хватало, - вот тут она слегка дрогнула, кажется. Она тоже скучает по нему. Несомненно. – Знаешь, Джон, он как будто спрыгнул со страницы. На минуту показалось, что он вернулся.   
  
Сглатываю с трудом. Не хочу говорить о тебе.   
  
\- Ему бы понравилось, - она снова ласково похлопывает меня по руке.   
  
Сажаю ее в такси, отдаю пакет. Она смотрит мне в глаза. Ее взгляд я могу описать только как умоляющий, никак иначе.   
  
\- Ты можешь вернуться в любой момент, как только пожелаешь. Просто знай это.   
  
Выдавливаю улыбку. Что тут скажешь? Гудит мотор, а у меня вдруг волоски на шее встают дыбом.   
  
Когда на тебя смотрят, это сразу ясно. Чужие взгляды можно почувствовать. Как будто «прикасаться взглядом» – не метафора. Ты в это никогда не верил, тебя забавляло, что верю я. _Взгляд эфемерен, его невозможно почувствовать_. Вот что ты бы сказал. Но я чувствую. Оборачиваюсь и смотрю.   
  
Там, на дороге, мужчина в длинном пальто. Такси срывается с места. В небе грохочет. Человек в длинном пальто смотрит прямо на меня. Руки в карманах, воротник поднят, вьющиеся темные волосы. Худая фигура на том конце улицы. Он разворачивается, взмахнув полами пальто.   
  
Шерлок.   
  
Это ты?   
  
Меня пронзает насквозь и сразу. Так звук пронзает колокол при ударе. Всего один взгляд, и все тело как будто звенит от одной мысли. Шерлок. Боже. Это ты.   
  
Разве это возможно?   
  
Плевать.   
  
Я бегу. Бегу изо всех сил. Я видел тебя, Шерлок. Подожди. Подожди меня.   
  
По нервам бежит чистая радость и чистейший ужас. Эти чувства так похожи сейчас.   
  
Темное пальто, вьющиеся волосы. Я писал о тебе, и ты вернулся. Ты же видел, я посвятил рассказ тебе. «Посвящается Ш.» В тот момент казалось, это единственный способ сказать тебе хоть что-то. Посвящение, крохотная строка под заголовком. Ты это видел? Ты поэтому вернулся?   
  
Я крепко обниму тебя. А потом как следует врежу.   
  
Беги. Улица вдруг стала невообразимо длинной. Я слышу собственное шумное дыхание, слышу шум машин, я слышу все вокруг. Мое дыхание. Мой голос. Шерлок. Шерлок. Вдох. Ты вернулся.   
  
Окровавленное лицо, лужа крови на асфальте. На глаза наворачиваются слезы. Разве это возможно? Плевать, плевать. Шерлок, подожди.   
  
На улице людно, просто толпа народу. Уйма темных пальто. Мужчины, женщины. Коляски. Борзая на поводке. Курьер с посылками. Темное пальто, вьющиеся волосы. Где? Там. Вниз по улице. Беги.   
  
\- Шерлок!   
  
Ты не оглядываешься на меня. Идешь вперед, как будто меня нет. Как будто это я упал. Как будто это я разбился об асфальт и умер. Как будто это я твоя галлюцинация, запертая в жутком параллельном мире, где тебя больше нет.   
  
\- Шерлок! Сукин ты сын!   
  
Ты оборачиваешься. Я уже готов врезать тебе, сбить тебя с ног. Нет. Борода, очки. Круглое лицо.   
  
Нет.  
  
Это не ты.   
  
Просто кто-то, издалека похожий на тебя. Похожий на тебя со спины. Он смотрит на меня как на опасного психа.   
  
Замираю как вкопанный. Из меня как будто разом выбили весь воздух.   
  
\- Простите, - выдавливаю я. – Перепутал вас с другим человеком.   
  
Он окидывает меня взглядом, кивает и уходит прочь.


	5. Застыть в одной точке

Уже глубокая ночь, я не должен тратить на это время. Почти наверняка проснусь совершенно разбитым. Сколько сейчас? Два часа? Три? Не думай. Просто засыпай.   
  
Закрываю глаза и сразу переношусь в свою спальню в квартире «221б». Как всегда. Я специально переставил мебель по-другому, окно теперь на противоположном конце комнаты. Я сменил белье, пижамы и подушки. Не помогает. Спальня превращается в ту самую, на «221б», стоит мне только закрыть глаза. Я почти слышу шаги соседей, лай собаки миссис Тернер, почти слышу, как ты шаркаешь ногами этажом ниже. Превращение свершилось.   
  
Ты входишь в комнату, ты завернут в простыню. День, когда мы окажемся в Букингемском дворце. Он пока еще не начался. Сейчас все застыло в одной точке. Во тьме перед большим взрывом. Задолго до того, как время неумолимо понесется вперед к своему неизбежному и неотвратимому концу: ты на тротуаре, окровавленное лицо, застывшие открытые глаза. Тогда все будет кончено. Но сейчас еще не «тогда». До него еще предстоит дожить.   
  
Сейчас очень рано, еще темно. Через несколько секунд ты зайдешь в комнату и заберешься в мою кровать. Я мог бы лежать так вечность. Знать, что сейчас будет, и ждать этого. Ждать тебя и знать, что ты придешь.   
  
В этом моменте я и застываю почти каждую ночь. Это легко и приятно. Ты все еще здесь, просто до тебя не дотянуться. Ты не умер, не ушел навсегда. Ты просто стоишь по ту сторону двери. По-забавному завернутый в простыню. В большинство ночей я могу заставить себя обмануться и поверить в это. Так легче заснуть.   
  
Я все еще в полудреме, но все равно слышу, как ты поднимаешься по лестнице, еще до того, как ты откроешь дверь, откинешь одеяло и уляжешься рядом, замерзший, с костлявыми коленками. Я слышу шаги босых ног по деревянному полу. Ты кашляешь. Не для того, чтобы предупредить меня. Вовсе нет. Ты просто немного простыл. Это всего лишь кашель. Простой кашель, а не намек. Но я этого пока не знаю. Я в полудреме, мне тепло и уютно. Я слышу твои шаги и улыбаюсь.   
  
Сам не знаю, почему. Просто улыбаюсь и все.   
  
Ты толкаешь дверь, петли слегка скрипят. Ты шмыгаешь носом и плотнее запахиваешься в простыню. Тебе холодно. Это видно. Плечи ссутулены. Тебе неуютно. Волосы с одной стороны примяты, с другой - торчат в разные стороны. Глаза прикрыты.   
  
Я мог бы подвинуться, но это не нужно. Места хватит. Я знаю, что ты сейчас сделаешь.   
  
Ты ничего не говоришь. Откидываешь одеяло, и на долю секунды мне тоже становится холодно. Мое гнездо разворошили. Ты забираешься в мою кровать, она прогибается под твоим весом. Твоя нога упирается мне в колено. Ты и правда замерз.   
  
Кое-как натягиваешь одеяло до груди, словно не знаешь, как устроиться в чужой кровати. Поворачиваешь голову и смотришь на меня. Вздыхаешь, я чувствую дуновение воздуха на лице.   
  
\- Джон, - снова то самое выражение лица. То самое, по которому ясно: тебе от меня что-то надо.   
  
\- Что, Шерлок?   
  
Ты нечасто так поступаешь. Лишь время от времени. Например, когда понимаешь, что я вернулся после долгого отсутствия. Или еще по каким-то своим причинам, которых мне не понять. На выходные я уезжал в Дублин, навестить старого друга. Понятия не имею, во что ты ввязался, пока меня не было. Ты прислал несколько СМС, не очень понятных. Было холодно и дождливо. Ты где-то носился. Лазал по сточным канавам или рылся в мусорных баках, кто тебя разберет. Носился, чтобы схватить преступника, а подхватил простуду.   
  
В том, что ты забрался ко мне в кровать, я не вижу ничего удивительного. Удивительно другое. Похоже, что под простыней у тебя ничего нет. Полагаю, ты хотя бы трусы надел. Не знаю, что заставляет меня так думать. В списке того, чему тебе следует уделять внимание, приличия точно не значатся. Позже, уже сидя на диване в Букингемском дворце, я узнаю, что мои предположения по поводу нижнего белья ошибочны, но и тогда это меня не возмущает. А пока - раннее утро, я в приятной полудреме, рядом со мной укутался ты. Мне уютно.   
  
\- Я заболел.   
  
\- Да?   
  
\- Да, и ты это знаешь. Я уже говорил. У меня жар.   
  
Ты жаловался на недомогание вчера вечером. Тогда казалось, ты в порядке, только глаза немного блестят. Ты устал и ничего не ел. Разумеется, тебе было нехорошо. Вытягиваю руку, касаюсь лба тыльной стороной ладони. Он теплый, волосы слегка влажные. Сейчас как раз сезон простуд.   
  
\- Я уже измерил температуру, - говоришь ты немного жалобно и устало. – Как я и сказал, у меня жар. Сосредоточься, Джон.   
  
\- Хм-м, - мысленно прикидываю, что сделать.   
У нас есть парацетамол. Я могу приготовить тебе чаю. Принести апельсиновый сок и суп. Может, у миссис Хадсон что-то найдется.   
  
\- Сделай так, чтобы все прошло.   
  
\- Тебе надо отлежаться, - говорю я. Но это не то, что ты хотел бы услышать. – На сегодня ведь у тебя никаких планов?   
  
\- Может быть, - отвечаешь ты. – Я покину квартиру, если подвернется что-то на "восьмерку".   
  
\- На восьмерку?   
  
\- Разумеется. Уж точно ничего ниже "семерки".   
  
Понятия не имею, о чем ты. Провожу ладонью по твоей щеке. Она, как обычно, теплая, но слегка шершавая. Непривычно. Обычно ты бреешься более чем тщательно. Провожу рукой под подбородком, ты откидываешь голову. Проверяю лимфатические узлы – они слегка увеличены.   
  
\- Нос заложен? Горло болит?   
  
\- Конечно, - твой голос чуть более хриплый, чем обычно. Ты слегка дрожишь, так что я укрываю тебя одеялом плотней, как следует подтыкаю его со всех сторон. Забочусь о тебе, как обычно. Ты возишься, поворачиваешься на бок и засовываешь руку под подушку.   
  
\- Вылечи меня, Джон, - ты закрываешь глаза.   
  
Твои ноги касаются моих. Я чувствую твое дыхание на своей коже, и в легком подрагивании матраса. У тебя, несомненно, жар. Глажу тебя по голове.   
  
\- Я тебе чаю заварю.   
  
\- Несправедливо, - ты трешь глаза. – В твоей спальне гораздо теплей, чем у меня.   
  
Верно. Моя комната самая теплая в квартире. Летом, когда здесь становится слишком душно, я укладываюсь в гостиной. Окно маленькое, соседний дом стоит почти вплотную, тут толком и не проветрить. Но утро сегодня выдалось холодное, а ты любишь спать с открытым окном. В твоей комнате сейчас, наверное, настоящая морозилка.   
  
\- Ну, тогда просто оставайся тут.   
  
Тот день начинается именно в это мгновение. Его запускаю я. Я решаю оставить эту тихую гавань. Можно было остаться, гладить твои влажные волосы, чувствовать твое дыхание на шее. Вот только иногда, в моем воображении, капли пота на твоем лбу превращаются в кровь, а я сам оказываюсь на том тротуаре, ты лежишь у меня на руках, и я чувствую, как тебя покидает последняя капля жизни. Я не могу оставаться здесь. Это произойдет слишком скоро.   
  
И я встаю. Одеваюсь, а ты рассказываешь мне что-то о химических свойствах полиэстера, что-то об отпечатках пальцев. Ты устроился в моей кровати, как в своей собственной. Ты странным образом зачаровываешь, даже сейчас. А может, сейчас даже больше, чем обычно. Ты как кот, который восхитительно, по-хозяйски растягивается на любой поверхности. Любое место, где бы ты ни расположился, тут же становится твоим. Не могу за это на тебя злиться.   
  
Спускаюсь на кухню. Чем-то пахнет, но мне сейчас не до выяснений. Может, этот запах как-то связан с пальцами.   
  
Первым делом ставлю чайник, потом иду в твою спальню и закрываю окно. Твоя кровать перевернута вверх дном. Одеяла и одна подушка валяются на полу. Нелегкая ночь, понимаю. Тебе бы разбудить меня раньше.   
  
Приношу на подносе чай, тосты и яйца для нас обоих. Подаю тебе завтрак в свою собственную постель, и это не кажется мне ненормальным.   
  
Сижу рядом, завтракаю, болтаю ни о чем. Еще одна точка, в которую можно при желании вернуться. Ты и я. Завтракаем в моей кровати. Только точка резко превращается в прямую, стоит лишь миссис Хадсон крикнуть снизу:  
\- Мальчики! У вас еще один!   
  
Но я же всегда могу перемотать все назад. Вернуться, застыть в одной точке, в этом моменте. Быть там столько, сколько пожелаю. Завтракать с тобой. Столько, сколько пожелаю.


	6. На грани

Вторая чашка кофе была явно лишней. Я барабаню пальцами одной руки по костяшкам другой. Элла может решить, что я нервничаю или лгу. Не хочу ни того, ни другого. Так. Вдохни и успокойся. Господи.   
  
Уставляюсь наверх, на влажное пятно на потолке. Так еще хуже. Как будто я ее опасаюсь, как будто в чем-то провинился. Откидываюсь на спинку кресла, распрямляю скрещенные ноги. Смотрю в окно. Еще один тусклый день. Наверное, скоро хлынет дождь. Потираю виски. Боже. Это невыносимо. Перевожу взгляд на ее руки. Пальцы на чистом листе. Она ничего не пишет. Просто смотрит на меня. Изучает. А то и оценивает. Ждет, когда же я взорвусь.   
  
Ты бы уже все вычислил. Если не по ерзанью, так по застегнутому вороту, или по пятнышку на брюках, которое я не заметил, или по шнуровке ботинок. Ты бы уже знал. Бросил бы на меня ровно один беглый взгляд и сказал: _Что, все-таки, наконец, оказался на грани? Еще немного и ты сломаешься. Это давно уже назревало. Удивительно, что ты до сих пор не замечал очевидных сигналов._  
  
Знаешь, а я просто ей все расскажу. Она же для этого и нужна, так? Чтобы помочь. Скажу ей, и, может, она выпишет мне рецепт.   
  
\- Я вчера остановил прохожего, - начинаю я. – Нет. Не остановил. Помчался за ним. Как за преступником. Просто потому, что поверил…   
  
Замолкаю, сглатываю. Дыши. Господи.   
  
Это тяжело. Вдох, выдох. Я же ненавижу эти сеансы, так почему я здесь? Почему не могу заставить себя забыть? Все же смогли. Никто не доходит до грани только от того, что лучший друг…   
  
Прекрати. Дыши. Так. Сосредоточься. Сосредоточься. Как же объяснить?   
  
\- Я увидел, что он на меня смотрит. Почувствовал его взгляд, ну, вы же знаете, это как…   
  
_Это абсолютно неважно. Скука. Не тяни, Джон. Ближе к делу._ Хорошо. Попытаюсь снова.   
  
\- Он был в пальто, длинном. Высокий. Худой. Вьющиеся волосы. Воротник поднят. Я увидел все это издалека. Вы ведь понимаете, что случилось.   
  
\- Скажите это вслух, - отвечает она. Помощи от нее ждать нечего. Хочет, чтобы я это сказал сам. Сам вырыл себе могилу.   
  
Сжимаю переносицу, закрываю глаза.   
  
\- Я решил, что это он.   
  
Снова сглатываю. Еще немного, и я самым позорным образом разрыдаюсь. Не хочу я быть таким. Не хочу видеть призраков. Хочу быть нормальным. Но я от этого далек. Очень, очень далек. Как будто все случилось только вчера. Или вовсе сегодня утром. Кровь. Слишком много крови. Конец падения я так и не увидел, но он все равно стоит перед глазами, ярко и отчетливо. Ты ударился головой о тротуар, проломил череп. И какую-то долю секунды ты еще все осознавал, все чувствовал. Успел ли ты увидеть меня перед тем, как уйти навсегда? Вряд ли. Ты же и сам знаешь: когда это случилось, я был на другой стороне улицы. Там, где ты сказал мне. И не сводил с тебя глаз.   
  
Шерлок, если ты действительно должен был умереть, а я уверен, что это не так, лучше бы мне быть рядом с тобой. Но я был немыслимо, невозможно далеко. Чудовищная несправедливость.  
  
Ты хотел, чтобы я все увидел. Зачем? Ты же мог позвонить откуда угодно. Так почему ты заставил меня пройти через это? Зачем заставил смотреть?   
  
_Хороший вопрос._  
  
Еще бы. Хочешь, задам его Элле? Эй, Элла, как думаешь, почему Шерлок заставил меня смотреть на то, как он прыгнет с крыши и расшибет башку? Думаешь, это потому, что он был психопатом и понятия не имел о том, что чувствуют окружающие? Или потому, что ему просто было насрать на то, что это разорвет меня на части? Хотел произвести на меня впечатление? Шерлок, я в курсе, конечно, что ты не в ладах с невербальным общением, но… Черт подери! Это было жестоко. Это, твою мать, было слишком жестоко. Ты умер, и ты заставил меня смотреть на это. Чертов кретин. О чем ты вообще думал?   
  
_Хороший вопрос, Джон. Воспользуйся моим методом, ты же его знаешь. Почему я это сделал?_  
  
Нет. Не надо. Не заставляй снова проходить через это.   
  
\- И вы подумали, что это он? - Элла требует от меня продолжения, ей нужно больше подробностей. Нужно дать честный ответ. Может, тогда она пропишет что-то посильнее.   
  
\- Не подумал. Знал точно, - вот что самое страшное. Уверенность. Я знал, что это ты. Не сомневался ни секунды. Ни капли. Как будто ждал твоего возвращения. Понимаешь, Шерлок? Как будто где-то в глубине души не верил в твою смерть. Я видел тебя. Слышал, как ты разбился о тротуар. Кровь, разбитый череп. Я видел. Пульса не было. Я видел твои глаза, Шерлок. Господи. Я видел их.   
  
Мы похоронили тебя. Я знаю, что ты мертв. Но какая-то крохотная упорная часть меня отказывается в это поверить. Ты ведь умен, Шерлок. Очень умен. Ирен уже так делала. Тело в морге. Тесты ДНК. Все доказывало, что она мертва. Но это было не так, она всех провела. Может, и ты тоже?   
  
Но я же видел тебя. Твою кровь. Видел.   
  
Ты заставил меня смотреть, чтобы дать неопровержимые доказательства? Чтобы я даже не воображал, не смел даже надеяться, что ты каким-то непостижимым образом вернешься?  
  
\- Я был уверен, что это он, - говорю я. – Уверен. Но я же знаю, что он мертв. Я…  
  
Да. Я видел твою смерть. Но не хочу говорить об этом. Не хочу плакать здесь. Я сжимаю губы в попытке сдержаться. Слишком очевидно. Элла точно все видит. Даже я смог бы без труда прочесть горе на своем лице.   
  
\- Джон. Это совершенно нормально.   
  
Нормально?   
  
\- Вы пережили травму. То, что вам требуется время, чтобы адаптироваться и принять новую реальность, – нормально.   
  
Мне так не кажется.   
  
\- Вы ищете его. Почему? Вы хотите ему что-то сказать. Что-то, чего вы сказать не успели. Вы ищете его, чтобы подвести черту. Это вполне ожидаемо.   
  
Она так уверена. Почему? Что я так и не смог сказать?   
  
\- Попробуйте поговорить с ним, Джон.   
  
\- Но он, - умер, хочу сказать я, но не могу. Не могу. Только не опять. Изо всех сил сжимаю переносицу. – Не могу.   
  
_Наглая ложь. Ты говоришь со мной постоянно._  
  
Этого ей лучше не знать. Иначе она точно упрячет меня в психушку.   
  
\- Попытайтесь, Джон, - она откидывается на спинку кресла. – Просто попытайтесь.   
  
Что, прямо сейчас? Здесь? Вслух?   
  
\- Что вы хотите ему сказать?   
  
Что я хочу тебе сказать? Не знаю.  
\- Почему ты это сделал? – смотрю ей в лицо в поисках одобрения. Как в школе, у доски: учитель знает ответ, а ты – нет. – Почему ты так со мной поступил?   
  
Она приподнимает бровь. Ответ неверный. Ладно.   
  
Закрываю глаза, пытаюсь представить тебя. Это легко. Ты всегда здесь, просто стоишь за дверью или за шторой. Ты так близко. Всегда.   
  
Мы в такси. Лестрейд стоит снаружи, вокруг шатаются полицейские. Смеются, достают телефоны. Делают фотографии, кто-то, кажется, снимает видео. Тебя погрузили на заднее сиденье волоком, подхватив под мышки. Таксист, похоже, напуган.   
  
\- Все в порядке, - уверяю его я. – Все в порядке, он в норме. Просто… нет, ничего. Он в норме. Легкий наркотик. Его не вырвет, - надеюсь, насчет этого я не соврал.   
  
В такси тебя запихивают без особого почтения, но я поддерживаю твою голову. Ты почти в отключке и все равно пытаешься сжать пальцы. Как будто хочешь ухватиться за остатки сознания и удержать их. Я понятия не имею, что эта женщина тебе вколола. Могу только надеяться, что это не вызывает привыкания. Лестрейд заталкивает в такси твои ноги, я укладываю тебя головой к себе на колени. Слышу щелчки телефонных камер, обвожу всех недовольным взглядом. Теперь точно пойдут разговоры. Ты свернулся у меня на коленях, моя рука на твоем плече. Прошу Лестрейда получше устроить твои ноги, убедиться, что ступни не соскользнут, и их не прищемит дверью. Второй рукой поддерживаю тебе голову, пальцы зарылись в волосы. Чувствую, как бешено стучит твой пульс. Что же за дрянь она тебе вколола?   
  
\- Шерлок, все хорошо, - говорю я, хотя ты почти наверняка меня не слышишь. – Мы едем домой. Все в порядке. Я приведу тебя в норму.   
  
Лестрейд захлопывает дверь. Снаружи смеются. Неважно. Тебе все равно, что они подумают. Одергиваю твой пиджак, похлопываю тебя по ноге.  
  
\- Обнаженная женщина со шприцем, - говорю я. – Такое сложно предвидеть. Она умная, как и ты. И стащила твое пальто. Тебе она нравится? Ты ей, похоже, да.   
  
Даже не знаю, почему продолжаю говорить.  
  
\- Да, думаю, тебе она понравилась. Точно. Уверен, она еще вернется, - стоит это сказать, как внутри что-то обрывается. Как будто я вдруг стал чужим. Как будто появление Ирен все изменит. Сам не знаю, почему. Я же просто твой друг. Не более. Ирен, да. Глажу тебя по волосам, слушаю твое дыхание.   
\- С тобой все будет хорошо, - говорю я. Читать: «со мной».   
  
Что же я хочу тебе сказать? Твоя голова у меня на коленях, смотрю на твое лицо. Веки подрагивают – ты все еще борешься. Что я хочу сказать?   
  
Перевожу взгляд на Эллу.   
  
\- Не знаю.  
  
\- Вам нужно это понять, Джон.  
  
Киваю. Похоже, так и есть.


	7. Хороший друг

Хорошая черта Майка Стэмфорда, ну, одна из них, - его не напрягает, что мы сидим и поедаем ланч молча. Это все, на что я сейчас способен: сидеть в парке, на скамье, с кофе и сандвичем в руках. А он просто будет находиться рядом, как и сейчас, и не произнесет за весь час ни единого слова.  
  
Он знает, что я потерял. Он хороший друг. Я это ценю. Он не задает вопросов, и он знает, что Шерлок не прохвост.   
  
Где-то неподалеку пекут хлеб. Чувствую его запах и вспоминаю. Как будто мы все еще там, Шерлок и я, в руках у нас по чашке кофе. Дартмур. Я знаю, что Майк не будет возражать, так что даже не пытаюсь остановить поток воспоминаний.   
  
В глубине дома остывает вытащенный из печи горячий, свежий хлеб. Его ароматом пропиталась вся гостиница, даже в нашем номере витает слабый, едва уловимый запах. Он чувствуется, едва только стоит войти, этот аромат. Сладостно-горькое воспоминание. Ноющее сердце. Гнев. Обида. Привязанность. Покой. Даже любовь. Все в одночасье. Так я это помню.   
  
Любовь? Да. Любовь. О, прекрати. Это другое.   
  
Что ж…   
  
Номер с двумя кроватями. Два прозрачных витражных окна. На полу - плетеный ковер. Пурпурные тюльпаны в вазе на комоде. Полосатые плотные шторы. Помню, что в тот момент, когда ты ставишь чемодан поверх покрывала, я не могу поверить в собственное везение. Ты никого к себе не подпускаешь, но ты готов спать со мной в одной комнате. Даже в одной постели. Иногда.   
  
Ты ставишь чемодан на кровать, отпускаешь язвительное замечание по поводу вида из окна, мы уходим. Забираю ключ. Владелец гостиницы считает нас парой, я с ним не спорю.   
  
Он не до конца неправ, вот в чем дело. Он просто не до конца прав.   
  
Я провожу в этой кровати, в этой комнате долгие часы. В одиночестве. Я зол. Точнее, обижен. Из-за этого мои воспоминания об этой кровати, об этой комнате слегка отравлены. Запах свежего хлеба и ноющее сердце навеки сплелись воедино. Я не сплю, я пялюсь на трещину в потолке. Жду, что ты откроешь дверь и сонно на меня взглянешь. Сначала откроешь рот, а потом попытаешься найти правильные слова. Я уже видел это выражение лица. Простить тебя, когда ты пытаешься найти, что сказать, так легко. Так просто. Ведь слова для меня не важны, да ты и сам это знаешь.   
  
Я лежу в той кровати, жду твоего возвращения, жду, когда ты откроешь рот и попытаешься сказать, что ты неправ. Потому что ты и был неправ.   
  
Мы же были друзьями, так? Разумеется, были. И не говори, что не были. Я уже однажды совершил эту ошибку, и не собираюсь ее повторять. Ты не лгал мне, Шерлок, а я не лгал тебе.   
  
Но в ту ночь ты так и не возвращаешься. Почему? Мы бы быстро покончили с этим вопросом. Ты бы сказал _«извини»_ , я бы ответил _«проехали»_ , и на этом все. Чем дольше я лежу здесь, тем больнее мне становится. Возникает чувство, что ты меня избегаешь. Из-за этого твои слова начинают казаться правдой.   
  
Кажется, верно, что пробыв столько времени Его соседом, регулярно выслушивая в свой адрес «идиот», на Него уже попросту невозможно обидеться, что бы Он ни сделал, что бы ни сказал. Кажется, что уж к этому-то времени я должен был обзавестись непробиваемой шкурой, и это так. Я обзавелся. Но, желая причинить боль, Он точно знает, куда бить.   
  
Просто у Него редко возникает такое желание. На самом деле, почти никогда. Но тогда, в Дартмуре, с бокалом скотча в руке, Он точно этого желает. И действует.   
  
Майк кашляет, прикрыв рот рукой. Улыбается мне и снова утыкается в газету. Абсолютно и полностью принимает мое молчание.   
  
Проще будет начать все сначала.   
  
Ставлю сумку на покрывало. Нас только что проводил до номера владелец гостиницы. Точнее, его «друг», как выяснилось. Я бросаю сумку на первую кровать, как заявляющий на нее свои права школьник – моя у двери. Ты кладешь чемодан на другую, у окна. Судя по взгляду, твои мысли сейчас блуждают где-то далеко. Ты думаешь, анализируешь. Тебе не терпится отсюда уйти, мне не терпится последовать за тобой. Говорят, где-то здесь есть хаунд. Хаунд? Почему нет? Ты загорелся энтузиазмом. Уцепился за необычное слово. Я бы на него и внимания не обратил. Мне бы и в голову не пришло, что это может быть подсказкой. Я тоже загорелся.   
  
Хорошо иногда ненадолго выбраться из Лондона. Славное местечко, кстати. Приятная деревушка. Свежий воздух. Славно. Я забронировал номер. Один на двоих. И что с того?   
  
\- Мы не пара, - сказал я ей.  
  
\- Нет, пара.   
  
Господи, Ирен, уймись уже. Серьезно.   
  
Мы иногда останавливаемся в одном номере, в этом нет ничего необычного. Несколько раз даже спали в одной кровати, не на Бейкер-стрит. Если не было иного выхода. Я почти всегда говорю, что посплю на полу, но Он просто смотрит на меня своим фирменным взглядом. Полное недоумение. С чего бы мне такое предлагать? Чего ради? Это никоим образом не проявление заботы. Я могу спать рядом с Ним в постели, могу - на полу, могу - в жутко неудобном продавленном кресле, какие обычно стоят в номерах, - Ему все равно. Я – как еще одна подушка, или не в меру дружелюбный хозяйский кот, или брошенное поперек кровати пальто. Я просто дополнительный груз. Не больше. Просто тело в постели рядом, даже ни капли не интересное.   
  
Так что, когда я слышу - а слышу я это часто - _«Принесу свечу, чтобы было романтичней»_ или _«Извините, но у нас нет свободных двуспальных номеров»_ , или _«А ваш храпит?»_ и прочее в том же духе, мне тут же нестерпимо хочется указать, что все не так, как подумали. Потому что это правда не так. Да, я мужчина нормальной ориентации (как будто еще остался хоть кто-то, верящий в это), но причина желания внести ясность кроется вовсе не в этом. А в том, что с равным успехом на моем месте в Его кровати может оказаться набивная кукла или набор молотков для крикета. Нет там и проблеска интереса. Ни искорки. Мой труп и то вызвал бы больше любопытства.   
  
Так что на этот счет во мне сильно заблуждаются в лучшую сторону.  
  
Это успокаивает. Я знаю, какое место занимаю рядом с Ним. Так что мне не нужно об этом задумываться. Поэтому мы спокойно можем спать в одном номере, понимаете? Или в одной кровати. Потому что это ничего не значит. Проще простого карандаша.   
  
Я Его друг. Он мне доверяет. Я о Нем забочусь. У нас уговор. Иногда мы спим в одном номере. Иногда и в одной кровати. Но наутро я не просыпаюсь разбитым, вот и все, что из этого вытекает. Неужели настолько непонятно? Ведь нет, в самом деле. Наша помешанная на сексе культура диктует жесткие правила: два человека, испытывающие друг к другу хоть малейшую привязанность, попросту обязаны стать любовниками. Стоит только захлопнуть дверь, как одежда тут же летит прочь, - вот обычный воображаемый сценарий. Но это не так.   
  
Да, признаю, одетым Он не остается. И в Дартмуре Он тоже снял все лишнее, по крайней мере, во вторую ночь. Не в первую. Он все аккуратно развешивает, тщательно складывает брюки, начищает туфли. Он крайне щепетилен в этом плане. Это очевидно. И выглядит Он всегда на отлично. Даже в той дурацкой шляпе. Он надевает самую щегольски выглядящую пижаму, какую только можно представить. Он невинен, Ему и в голову не приходит, что в том, что мы спим в одном номере, а то и кровати, может быть какой-то подтекст. Частная школа, детская привычка – я не знаю. И кстати, возвращаясь к тому вопросу: Он не храпит. Иногда я не уверен, что Он вообще спит. Он просто лежит, дышит и почти не шевелится. Вот и все.   
  
В Дартмуре мы не спали в одной постели. В этом не было нужды. Нам дали номер с двумя отдельными кроватями. Оно и к лучшему.   
  
Снимать отдельный номер только ради того, чтобы защитить свою репутацию натурала, обошлось бы неоправданно дорого, разве нет? Это попросту смешно. Нам не нужны два номера. Так что я решил: а кому какое дело, если мы снимем один? Мне наплевать, что там подумают, честно. Нет, правда. Мне нет дела. Кому-то нравится считать нас парой? Вперед. Думайте, что хотите. Наслаждайтесь. Мне плевать.   
  
Но мы – не пара. Ты лежишь рядом со мной так, как если бы был в кровати один. Невинен, вот именно. Никакого внутреннего конфликта, никаких споров с самим собой, никакого соблазна. В этом плане я тебе не интересен. Был бы – так давно бы уже это понял.  
  
 _Неужели?_  
  
Да, разумеется. Точно бы понял. Я же не идиот.   
  
_С чего ты это взял?_  
  
Вот интересно, все когда-то сказанные тобой слова так и будут вечно крутиться у меня в голове? Ты что, до конца моей жизни будешь отвечать на всплывающие в моем мозгу вопросы? Ехидная реплика в ответ на любую мимолетную мысль. Так теперь будет всегда?   
  
Я знаю, почему ты сорвался, почему заказал скотч. Знаю. Я почувствовал то же самое – ужас. Видеть то, чего на самом деле нет. Я знаю, каково это. Но чего я так и не могу понять: почему, испугавшись, первым же делом после заказа выпивки ты сообщил мне, что мы не друзья. Это что – приступ честности? Или на долю секунды соскользнула твоя броня, дав крохотный намек на то, что я на самом деле не знаю ничего о том, что творится в твоей голове, не знаю тебя настоящего? Что я не узнаю этого никогда?   
  
Что ж, в итоге оказалось действительно так. Я понятия не имел, что ты это сделаешь. Никакого.  
  
\- Я знаю тебя настоящего, - говорю я тебе. Мы уже снова на Бейкер-стрит. Я смотрю в окно, ты сидишь за столом. Слухи все множатся.   
  
\- На сто процентов? – спрашиваешь ты, как будто бросая вызов. Как будто это невозможно. Невозможно узнать тебя настолько хорошо. Как будто хочешь внушить мне мысль, что я могу ошибаться, что ты – обманщик, подделка. Ты эту цель преследовал? Поэтому заявил, что мы не друзья? Потому что уверен, мне никогда не светит понять тебя до конца, тебя и твой чертов сложный великолепный разум, твое серое вещество? Тебе было нужно, чтобы я считал тебя прохвостом, чтобы избежать дальнейших трудностей? Господи. Слишком много предположений.   
  
\- Я прослежу, чтобы с тобой ничего не случилось, - говоришь ты. Но это уже другое воспоминание. Это что-то вроде извинения, седьмого или восьмого подряд. Не только за те слова у камина, но и за то, что позже ты запрешь меня в проклятой лаборатории и будешь наблюдать, как я от страха теряю рассудок. Когда ты это говоришь, я еще не знаю о предстоящем эксперименте. Я тогда не сложил два и два. Но уже тебя простил. Ты должен был это понять. Я уже прекратил на тебя злиться.   
\- Я скорее умру, чем допущу, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось, - это ты мне тоже говоришь.   
  
Игра контрастов, радость и боль – этот номер, эти воспоминания. Все связалось в один тугой узел. Чуть потянет свежевыпеченным хлебом, и вот я здесь. Радостное предвкушение утром, мучительная ночь в одиночестве, рана в груди, сначала крохотная, все разрастается и разрастается, а потом – ночь вместе, и ты сидишь на кровати рядом со мной, ты говоришь, и раны мои затягиваются. Затягиваются от твоих слов.   
  
Оказывается, слова все-таки для меня важны. Действительно важны.   
  
Я отправляюсь в кровать полностью измученный. Наркотик и пережитый ужас меня вымотали. Завтра мы едем домой. Все закончено, ты распутал дело. Все, конец. Мы проснемся утром, позавтракаем и уедем. Мне хочется записать все сейчас. Дело выдалось интересным, я уже предвкушаю комментарии в блоге. Но голова гудит, и все, что мне нужно, – спать. Ты весь вечер бросаешь на меня странные взгляды. Сил анализировать их у меня нет. Ты испытываешь сожаление, искреннее сожаление. Не только за брошенные тобой слова, как я теперь понимаю. Но тогда я этого не знал.   
  
Ты уже переоделся в пижаму. Прошлую ночь ты не спал. Бродил по Датрмуру, наблюдал, анализировал до тех пор, пока ужас не улегся в крови. Ты, должно быть, страшно вымотан.   
  
Но ты все равно аккуратен, твои движения четко выверены. Вешаешь рубашку и брюки. Смахиваешь с туфель пыль, как обычно. Потом подходишь и садишься на мою постель. Ты так близко, что на какую-то долю секунды кажется, что ты собрался меня поцеловать. Выброс адреналина в кровь, сердце колотится где-то в горле. Что? Что ты делаешь, Шерлок? Я не спрашиваю. Ты сидишь на моей кровати. Я смотрю на тебя. Я жду. Чувствую, что вспотели ладони.  
  
Что делать, если ты меня поцелуешь?  
  
Словно вся жизнь вдруг проносится перед глазами. Что мне делать? Смотрю на тебя, в твои глаза. Ты глядишь на меня, как будто я – самое ценное для тебя, как будто сейчас откроешь мне свое сердце. Я знаю, что ты не собирался этого делать, Шерлок. Знаю, что нет. Конечно, мы друзья. Ты был парализован ужасом, знаю. Я тоже это пережил. Хочешь сказать, что любишь меня, по-своему? Я знаю. Я тоже тебя люблю. Мы друзья, мы лучшие друзья. Ты – самый главный человек в моей жизни. Шерлок. Так неужели нам нужно говорить об этом именно сейчас? В голове звучит голос Ирен. Понял я, понял, умолкни уже.   
  
\- Нет никакой собаки, - говоришь ты.   
Смотришь так серьезно, как будто тебе необходимо меня убедить, как будто это отчаянно важно. Как будто я могу тебе не поверить.   
  
\- Знаю, - отвечаю я. Я ее застрелил. Нет больше никакой собаки, ни чудовищной, ни обычной.   
  
\- Наркотик все еще у тебя в крови. Если тебя что-то напугает, ты снова можешь потерять голову от ужаса. Тебе нужно твердо в это поверить, Джон. Собаки нет.   
  
\- Я верю.   
  
\- И никаких других чудовищ на болотах тоже нет, - ты смотришь вниз, на секунду приклеиваешься взглядом к пуговицам моей пижамы. Тебе неловко. Ты чувствуешь вину за эксперименты, за свои слова о том, что я тебе не друг. За то, что причинил мне боль. За что-то еще? Может быть, ты знал, уже тогда знал, что уйдешь из моей жизни вот так. Может быть, ты знал, чем все это должно было закончиться.   
  
Я знаю, что на болотах нет никаких чудовищ. В этом номере только ты и я. Ты и я. Это само по себе достаточно опасно.   
  
\- Уверен, что где-то по соседству есть убийцы. С точки зрения статистки, это вполне вероятно, - признаешь ты и снова смотришь мне в лицо. Ты так серьезен. И печален? Похоже. Почему ты печален, Шерлок? Или я всего лишь воображаю это, оглядываясь назад?   
  
\- Но я не допущу, чтобы с тобой хоть что-то случилось, - ты произносишь это с такой горячностью. Как будто действительно можешь меня уберечь, как будто в твоих силах предотвратить самое худшее. Что ж, почем мне знать. Возможно, это и правда тебе под силу. И в ту ночь, в ту ночь в Дартмуре, я понимал, это твой способ меня защитить.   
\- Ты должен знать, Джон, должен мне верить. Я скорее умру, чем допущу, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось. Я могу обойтись без сна. Я буду рядом.  
Он сидит на моей кровати. Так близко, что мне кажется, Он может меня поцеловать.   
  
Именно тогда слившиеся воедино запах хлеба и чувство того, что сердце ноет, начинают меняться. Запах остается прежним, меняется второе – теперь ноет совсем по-другому.   
  
Ты готов не спать ради того, чтобы мне не стало страшно. Ты не будешь спать, чтобы, если вдруг ветви деревьев застучат по окну от порыва ветра, или запоздавший постоялец прошаркает тапочками по коридору, я помнил и знал в глубине сердца, что ты – рядом, что ты защитишь меня от любых привидевшихся мне чудовищ. Ты сожмешь мое плечо, успокоишь, и я снова смогу уснуть. А если вдруг накатят видения, если вдруг мне померещится за окном что-то ужасное, ты просто скажешь: _«Я здесь, Джон, я смогу тебя защитить»_. Потому что мы друзья, и потому что ты чувствуешь себя виноватым. Теперь ты – мой ангел-хранитель, так? Мне не нужен ангел, Шерлок. Я прекрасно обходился без него. У меня был ты.   
  
Я тронут твоим предложением. А еще у меня явно нелады с головой. Как и у тебя.   
  
Это именно то, на что друзья готовы пойти ради друг друга: они готовы умереть, но не позволить причинить другому вред. Жизнь за жизнь. Я бы сделал для тебя то же самое. Без колебаний. Ты же знаешь. Но я не смог, и что-то случилось. Ты случился. Ты приложил все усилия, чтобы я не смог тебя остановить. Я готов был умереть, но вот он я, здесь.   
  
Но я всегда могу вернуться, назад в Дартмур, в «тогда», где мои трагедии еще не начинали разворачиваться. Я могу вспомнить, каково это – быть в блаженном неведении, не знать о них. Вспомнить, каково это – слышать твое дыхание, когда ты лежишь рядом и, может, спишь, а может, нет. Это Дартмур, и самое худшее, что со мной пока случилось – ты заставил подумать, что я только вообразил себе нашу дружбу. А ты сидишь на моей кровати и пытаешься меня успокоить, дать мне чувство защищенности.   
  
Знаешь, то, что ты собрался всю ночь не спать, меня едва ли успокоит. На тебя накатит скука, и ты подожжешь свое покрывало. Я же знаю тебя, Шерлок. Я тебя знаю.   
  
\- Тебе не нужно этого делать. Ты не спал прошлой ночью, - тебе все понятно по моему тону. Ты знаешь, что я простил тебя. Знаешь, что я тебе верю. Ты скорее умрешь, чем допустишь, чтобы со мной что-то случилось. Я этому верю. Ты прежде умрешь.  
  
Ты и умер прежде.   
  
\- Со мной все будет в норме.   
Не спать пару ночей подряд? Для тебя это мелочи. Максимум, что я видел, ты не спал пять, но даже тогда был лишь самую малость неадекватным.   
  
\- С нами обоими все будет в норме, - на самом деле, этим я хочу сказать другое. _В твоей крови тоже все еще циркулирует наркотик. Думаешь, тебе не грозит испугаться и снова получить галлюцинации? Что тебя посреди ночи не нужно будет защищать? Я тоже скорее умру, чем допущу, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось, так что мы квиты._ Но я не говорю этого вслух. Не знаю, почему. – Ложись спать, Шерлок.   
  
\- Спокойной ночи, Джон, - ты дотрагиваешься до моего плеча. Поддержка. Привязанность. Потом встаешь и зарываешься под свое одеяло. Я засыпаю, слушая твое дыхание. И еще долго чувствую на своем плече тепло твоей руки.   
  
\- Мне, наверное, уже пора в лабораторию, - наконец говорит Майк.   
  
\- Хорошо, - отвечаю я. – Спасибо за компанию. Извини, я… ну, сам понимаешь.   
  
\- Все в порядке, - Майк улыбается мне.   
  
Он хороший друг. Очень хороший друг.


	8. Исполнение желаний

_Джон, ты это серьезно? У меня от известия о том, что мы опоздали, «подкосились» ноги? По-моему, я стоял абсолютно спокойно и ровно._

Знаешь, Шерлок, вообще-то людям по душе, когда писатель пользуется художественными приемами. Метафорами. Добавляет в текст немного красок. Это дает понять, что он владеет словом, а такое всегда хорошо принимают. Рассказы пишутся для того, чтобы развлечь читателя, а не для того, чтобы перечислить факты. Я не сводку составляю. Это – творчество.

_Это сантименты, романтическая чушь._

А всем нравится. Миссис Хадсон – нравится, ее друзьям – нравится. Комментаторам на сайте, похоже, тоже, и даже очень. Издатели просто в восторге. Думаешь, тебе виднее, чем всем им вместе взятым? 

_Да какая разница, нравится или нет? Факты, Джон! Факты. Вот что важно!_

Ну, факты ведь там тоже есть, так? 

_О да. Похоронены под слоем бесполезного эмоционального хлама._

Вот спасибо. 

У меня сроки, Шерлок. Я хочу отправить рассказ на этой неделе. 

Между прочим, мне этот эмоциональный хлам нравится. Думаю, я не буду его удалять. И ты никак не сможешь меня заставить. 

И, знаешь, как оказалось, этот эмоциональный хлам реален. Реален, как и твои любимые факты. Но тебя, идеальную машину, эмоции просто стопорят, так? Они - отвлечение, бесполезное и бессмысленное отвлечение от так называемых фактов. 

Вот только ты – не машина. 

Я сказал так однажды, один единственный раз, но на самом деле я так не думал. Ты же знаешь, так? Я был в ярости. Ты вел себя жестоко и холодно. Ненавижу, когда ты так себя ведешь. Как будто тебе наплевать на всех. Но это была лишь игра, ты просто изображал жестокость, намеренно. Ты мне лгал. Ты прогонял меня прочь. 

Мысли об этом все еще причиняют мне боль. 

Только одиночество тебя и бережет. Так ты сказал. Скажи, ты в это и правда верил, под конец? Нет, это невозможно. Ты не обязан был ждать моего возвращения. Ты мог прыгнуть в любой момент, но ты ждал. Ты хотел поговорить со мной еще раз, лицом к лицу. Хотел попрощаться. Ты ждал ради меня или ради себя? Хочется верить, что ради нас обоих. 

Ты был человеком. Ты свернул с обычного пути – игнорировать любые возникающие чувства, так? Если бы ты смог, ты бы вырезал ту часть тебя, что за них отвечает. Это же бесполезный комок плоти. Досадная помеха. Никаких друзей, кроме меня. Ни любовников, ни любовниц, ни девушек, ни парней. Один только я. Представить не могу, как у тебя получалось почти все время подавлять любые эмоции. Не могу, и все. Но я знаю, они у тебя есть. Были. Знаю, что были. Ты, должно быть, слишком долго был слишком одиноким. Меня ты не смог провести. 

Может, именно это я и хотел тебе сказать? Меня не проведешь, Шерлок Холмс. Я знаю, что ты – человек. Я знаю, что тебе не плевать на меня. Это станет подведением черты? Понять тебя? Я должен тебя простить? Не уверен, что смогу. Не знаю, как. Пока не знаю. Не хочу низводить тебя до уровня человека, чьим поступкам нужны оправдания. Я смогу это сделать лишь в одном случае – забыв почти все, что знаю о тебе. 

Мориарти разрушил твою репутацию. Но мы могли бы дать ему отпор. Я даю отпор прямо сейчас, и у меня получается. Возникают вопросы, Шерлок. Мориарти подделал свидетельства, однако не все они окупаются. Он хорош, но не настолько. Мы могли бы все восстановить. Я бы помог. Почему ты сдался? Тебе же нет дела до того, что о тебе думают. Так ты говоришь. Мы могли бы уехать, начать все заново. Твой брат бы все организовал, наверняка. Это все его вина. Именно он скормил Мориарти достаточно подробностей, чтобы тот смог все провернуть. Он мой должник. Он мог бы за тебя вступиться. Невозможно вечно выдавать ложь за правду. Так почему ты так поступил, Шерлок? Почему ты меня оставил? В одиночестве. 

Одиночество не на пользу никому из нас. 

Я не понимаю. Не пойму никогда. Так? А Элла будет твердить, что мне нужно подвести черту. Вот только подвести ее невозможно. Я просто недостаточно умен. Верно, Шерлок? И никогда не буду умен настолько, чтобы понять тебя.

Думал, ты сейчас не удержишься от высказывания. 

Разумеется, я никогда не буду настолько умен. Я же идиот. 

Практически все – идиоты. По сравнению с тобой. 

Когда ты говоришь со мной, мне кажется, я схожу с ума. Но когда ты умолкаешь, мне тебя не хватает. 

Ладно. Надо бы поставить чайник. 

Думаю, рассказ готов. Я еще раз прогляжу его вечером, а потом отошлю в издательство. Мне думается, это лучшее, из того, что я написал. Мы много раз оказывались в тупике, все прояснялось постепенно, по кусочкам. Ты бы сказал, что он ужасен, я знаю. Так бы и сказал. Рассказ с открытым концом. Никто не пойман. Мы опоздали. Улики исчезают как дым. Ты тогда впал в ужасное состояние. Три дня не говорил. Помнишь? 

Шерлок? 

Снова благословенная тишина, да? Превосходно. Ты говоришь со мной, когда тебе лучше бы молчать, ты перебиваешь меня и доводишь до белого каления, но стоит задать тебе вопрос – тишина. В этом, похоже, все осталось почти как прежде. 

Воспоминание: ты стоишь в центре гостиной, сосредоточенно смотришь в никуда. Ты просматриваешь воображаемые папки, тянешься к невидимым полкам. Привстаешь на цыпочки, чтобы заглянуть за воображаемое препятствие. Твои чертоги разума. Я знаю, чем ты сейчас занят, и знаю, что тебя не следует отвлекать. Так что я просто сижу, пью чай, проверяю почту, кошусь одним глазом в газету. Но по большей части я наблюдаю за тобой. 

До Дартмура я и подумать не мог, что это может быть проблемой. То, что кто-то на тебя смотрит в такие моменты. Ты не позволяешь никому наблюдать, как ты это делаешь, но меня ты никогда не просил уйти. Ты просто вдруг начинаешь водить руками в воздухе, смотришь на что-то несуществующее. Ты можешь предупредить, а можешь и не предупреждать. Тебя не напрягает, что я смотрю на тебя. Это же признак доверия, верно? Вот как я это объясняю. Мне приятно считать, что так и есть. 

Ты можешь копаться там часами. Взгляд обводит невидимые контуры, руки хватаются за пустоту. Однажды ты начал напевать. Отрывок из популярной песенки шестидесятых. Вот это было неожиданно. _Я чувствую это всем телом, с головы до ног._ * Я ее еле узнал. Кажется, расхохотался в голос, но ты не обратил на это внимания. Идеальная сосредоточенность. Ты просто меня отсек. Или же тебя это не напрягало. Не знаю. 

У тебя хороший голос. При желании ты мог бы стать певцом. Ты очень музыкальный. 

Однажды я убрал с твоей дороги стул. Ты увлеченно расшагивал по комнате туда-сюда, и я испугался, что ты можешь о него запнуться. Ты этого даже не заметил. Когда ты в чертогах разума, обыденные вещи для тебя не существуют. 

Знаешь, это завораживающее зрелище. Оно напоминает, насколько ты цельный и самодостаточный человек. Стоит тебе только пожелать, и окружающий мир просто исчезает из виду. Здесь и сейчас мир – лишь хранилище информации у тебя в голове, не более. Помещение, где находится только то, что действительно важно, то, что действительно нужно. Интересно, я тоже там есть? Держу в руках какую-нибудь маловажную улику – мешок с грунтом для цветов и окровавленный молоток, например. Что-то нужное только изредка. 

А может, я - что-то вроде стеллажа, где ты хранишь навыки общения. Как принимать сделанный от души подарок – в одной руке, как извиняться, если задел чьи-то чувства, - в другой. На плече, наверное, – как улыбаться, когда на тебя направляют камеры. Как реагировать на аплодисменты – в сгибе локтя. На мне, как на напольной вешалке, верно, висят все подобающие ответные реакции. Место этой вешалки - у дверей твоих чертогов разума. Или где-то в пыльном углу. В коридоре. Поспорить готов, что так оно и есть. 

Если для меня там вообще нашлось место. Может быть, я слишком самонадеян. 

\- Я не превратил тебя в стеллаж, Джон, - ты останавливаешься, руки твои замирают на полувзмахе. Ты стоишь на одной ноге, как будто собрался влезть на стул. – Хотя, может, и стоило бы. Неплохая мысль. Можно было бы хранить самые важные детали расследования у тебя в ухе или в пупке. Тело как хранилище информации. Было бы удобно. 

\- Да уж, точно.  
Если Он станет пялиться на меня, чтобы распутать дело, могут пойти слухи. А если Ему для этого еще и раздеть меня надо будет, слухи уж точно пойдут. 

\- Я этого не сделал, Джон. Однако я завел комнату, где храню сведения о тебе. 

На самом деле, ты этого никогда не говорил. Этого не было. Воспоминания – забавная вещь. Искажаются, изменяются. Но твой голос я слышу очень четко. Иногда я боюсь, что когда-нибудь забуду его, но, похоже, это мне не грозит. Когда ты говоришь со мной, ты – здесь, рядом. 

\- Комнату? 

\- Именно, - ты снова двигаешься - то ли пантомима, то ли прием из единоборств. Берешь какой-то воображаемый предмет, кладешь его на пол и разворачиваешься на пятках. – Сначала я поставил в гостиной коробку, но она переполнилась. 

\- Да ну? 

\- Тогда я переместил тебя на полку в библиотеке, но она тоже переполнилась, слишком быстро. Если сваливать все в одно, то, чем больше объем информации, тем легче проглядеть детали. Это главный принцип работы с чертогами разума, Джон: все должно быть строго на своем месте. Я не желаю пропускать ни одной мелочи. Поэтому я выделил тебе отдельную комнату. Поселил тебя в своей спальне. 

\- Спальне? 

\- Да. Там все знакомо, там спокойно. Много свободного места, и ничто от тебя не отвлекает. 

\- Обо мне ведь можно сказать не так уж и много, - неожиданно мы переносимся из гостиной в твою спальню. И вот это уже несколько чудно́. Почему мы здесь, почему мой разум подкидывает мне именно такую проекцию?** Шерлок не стал бы ассоциировать меня со своей спальней. Такого не было, никогда. Ты никогда не рассматривал меня в этом плане. Ты вообще никого в этом плане не рассматривал. Разве что Ирен, но и тут я не до конца уверен. Ты и я, мы же просто друзья. Мы просто лучшие друзья, и на этом все. 

\- О тебе много чего можно сказать, - говоришь ты. Ты лежишь на спине и смотришь на меня. Плохо: в таком положении ты можешь захлебнуться рвотой. Если, конечно, тебя стошнит, но этого не случится. На этот раз Он в сознании. 

Я помню тот день. День, когда Ирен Адлер что-то тебе вколола. Ты отключился, почти полностью. Она сказала, с тобой все будет в норме. Ты был без сознания. Лестрейд помог дотащить тебя до спальни. Ты тяжелее, чем кажешься. Я следил, чтобы ты не ударился головой об острые углы. Держал тебя за плечи. Мы уложили тебя в твою кровать. Идеально застеленную. Он небрежно закинул твои ноги на матрас, донельзя довольный тем, что видит тебя в таком состоянии. Она тебя обыграла, и он радовался твоему проигрышу. Но это ничего не значило. Другие полицейские насмехались над тобой. Он, я думаю, в каком-то смысле разыгрывал представление. Крайне эмоциональное и оправданное. 

Как-никак, а ты всегда их превосходил. Все время. И вот, кто-то смог тебя обыграть. Это стало и их победой тоже. Красным днем календаря, днем, который навсегда останется в их памяти. Ведь до этого никто не думал, что это возможно – обойти тебя. Но тебе ведь нет дела до того, что они там считают. Тебе все равно, что думает о тебе весь остальной мир. 

\- Да, все равно, - ты должен быть в отключке, но это не так. Не в этот раз. Ты в сознании и смотришь на меня. Анализируешь. 

\- Ты так только говоришь, но на самом деле это неправда, - я делаю то же, что и тогда, в первый раз. По очереди поднимаю твои лодыжки и снимаю ботинки. Обе ноги укладываю обратно на постель. – Иначе ты бы не спрыгнул с той крыши. Ты хотел, чтобы я считал тебя прохвостом. Чтобы все считали тебя прохвостом. Выходит, вдруг тебе резко стало не все равно. Почему, Шерлок? Почему ты так поступил?  
Ставлю твои ботинки у двери. 

Оборачиваюсь. Ты спишь, как и в тот раз. Спишь и не отвечаешь на мои вопросы. Сажусь рядом, кладу руку тебе на плечо. И тогда, и теперь я делаю это, чтобы убедиться – твое сердце бьется. Чтобы быть уверенным в этом. Я ведь не имею представления, чем она тебя вырубила, и я ей не доверяю. Твое поражение всем по душе, но только не мне. Я волнуюсь. Сжимаю плечо, кладу ладонь на грудь. Ты очень худой - сплошь мышцы и кости. Наверное, ты просто не можешь дать мне ответ. Это воспоминание о тебе его еще не знает, пока не знает. Все случится слишком скоро. Но пока ты не думаешь о смерти. 

\- С тобой все будет хорошо, - ты без сознания, но я все равно говорю. Хочется верить, что Ирен не причинила бы тебе вреда, но не получается. Звоню Жаннетт и отменяю свидание. Я нужен здесь. Хочу убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке. Тебя же может стошнить, я должен проследить, чтобы все обошлось. Ей это не по душе. Если честно, она в ярости. Злится на меня. Думаю, это несколько несправедливо. Тебе же плохо. Я что, обязан бросить тебя и умчаться? Наверное, это и есть начало конца отношений с Жаннетт. Я не могу тебя бросить в таком состоянии. Ты бледен. В конце, на фоне яркой крови, ты тоже был бледен. Но до этого еще целые века. Мне еще предстоит так много узнать о тебе между «сейчас» и «тогда». 

Этим утром ты улегся ко мне в кровать, завернутый в простыню. Мы провели в одной постели столько часов, что мне и задумываться об этом не хочется. И все равно. Это другое. 

Я обнимаю и приподнимаю тебя. Усаживаю и поддерживаю. Ладонью обхватываю затылок. Прислоняю тебя к своему плечу, перехватываю поудобнее и пододвигаюсь, чтобы не упасть. Ты сейчас болтаешься в моих руках мертвым грузом. Но ты теплый, моей шеи касается твое дыхание. Ты – не мертвый груз, нет. Пока нет. 

\- Через несколько часов будешь в полном порядке, - шепчу я. Губы слегка задевают подбородок. Я помню это ощущение – прикосновение моих губ к твоему подбородку. На долю секунды я смешался: получалось, что я тебя поцеловал. Но я ведь не собирался этого делать. А ты был в отключке, так какая разница? – Я просто сниму пиджак. Ведь ты и сам бы этого хотел. Повешу его. Ты не изомнешь его до неузнаваемости, и так тебе будет удобней. 

Кажется ты где-то на границе сознания, ты как будто пытаешься что-то мне сказать. Может быть, о том, что я прикоснулся губами к твоему подбородку? Я мертвею. Ты что-то шепчешь. Вроде бы фраза или слово начинается с «я», но на этом все. Наркотик, или что там было в шприце, снова погружает тебя в сон. Ты борешься так же, как ты борешься всегда и со всем. Ну, почти со всем. В конце ты выбрал другой путь. Просто шагнул с крыши безо всякого сопротивления. Но этого пока еще не случилось. 

Стаскиваю с тебя пиджак, бросаю его на пол. Ты бы этого не одобрил. Я его повешу через минуту. У меня лишь две руки, и обе сейчас заняты тобой. 

Осторожно укладываю тебя головой на подушку. Нужно повернуть тебя набок, в безопасное положение, чтобы ты не захлебнулся рвотой, но сначала я кладу тебя на спину. Так проще.   
\- С тобой все будет в полном порядке, - говорю я и убираю руку из-под твоей головы. 

\- Само собой, я буду в полном порядке, - отвечаешь ты. Воспоминания снова смешиваются, трансформируются. Ты не спишь. Одной рукой обнимаю тебя за шею, второй за пояс. Наши лица близко.   
\- Вот где я тебя поселил, - произносишь ты. Губ касается твое дыхание. – В своей спальне. 

Твои губы теплые, мягкие. Запах хлопка, кофе и крови. Вкус сливок. Кожа губ изнутри влажная и скользкая. Я ослеп, я практически оглох, есть только звук соприкосновения наших губ и стук моего сердца. 

Стоп. Что? Господи. Вот этого уж точно не было. 

\- С тобой все будет в полном порядке, - говорю я и убираю руку из-под твоей головы. Волосы на подушке нимбом окружают твою голову. Обхватываю твое запястье, проверяю пульс. Он есть. Быстрый. Но он есть. 

\- Романтическая чушь, - произносишь ты. – Как я и говорил. 

\- Извини, - я в замешательстве. Я смущен, хотя ты – всего лишь мои воспоминания. Господи! Да что со мной творится? – Наверное, я просто немного внушаемый.   
Это не значит ровным счетом ничего. Просто воспоминания. Все думают, что мы так поступаем. Так что не вообразить подобное хоть раз попросту невозможно. Это ничего не значит. 

\- Так вот что за правда похоронена под слоем бесполезного эмоционального хлама? – ты смеешься надо мной.

\- Смешно до ужаса. 

\- Я сейчас усну, - говоришь ты почти печально. Похоже, ты-воспоминание всегда жаждет общения. Ну конечно же. Я хочу, чтобы ты со мной говорил. А мои воспоминания о тебе и есть я. Исполнение желаний. Вот и все, что мне осталось. Укладываю тебя на бок. Ты глядишь на меня. Глаза открыты, но тело вялое. 

\- Я буду рядом.

\- Через несколько часов буду в полном порядке.  
Сгибаю твое колено, чтобы ты случайно не перевернулся. Твои волосы шуршат по подушке. 

\- Конечно. Проснешься квелым, будешь искать ее.

\- Да. Эту женщину. 

\- Она влезет через окно, - накрываю тебя простыней. Ты сейчас выглядишь хрупким. Уязвимым. – Ума не приложу, как ей это удалось. Да, я оставил окно слегка открытым, когда уложил тебя. Но как она смогла незаметно забраться сюда, на такую высоту? Не знаю. Но она смогла. Вернула тебе пальто. И телефон. Поставила это дурацкое оповещение, сигнал об смс. 

\- Ревнуешь? 

\- Все не так, - возражаю я, как будто ты и сам этого не знаешь. Но я ревную. Потому что ты – мой. Не могу объяснить. Это какая-то бессмыслица. 

\- Нет. Не бессмыслица. Ты хочешь, чтобы я был твоим. 

\- Но не так. 

\- Сейчас я целовал тебя, но думал, что целую ее, - говоришь ты.   
Это причиняет боль. Почему? Не знаю. Мне просто больно, и все. Я ревную? Может, ты ее и правда поцеловал, когда она сюда пробралась. Она-то тебя точно поцеловала, на щеке остался след. Две отметины: одна - от моего удара, другая – от ее губ. И обе они говорят о привязанности. Вот только знаки моей привязанности – кулаки наготове, готовность выстрелить по первому твоему слову. Всегда. Кулаки и пистолет. Но не губы. Мне не следует путать себя и других. У каждого своя роль. Моя в том, чтобы помогать тебе, защищать тебя, вести о тебе записки. А не в том, чтобы целовать. 

И это – нормально. Это то, что нужно нам обоим. 

\- Конечно, так и было, - отвечаю. – Ты целовал Ирен. Это понятно. Ты в нее влюбился. Уже влюбился, наверное. Она тебя обставила. Наверное, это тебя поразило. 

\- Нет, - возражаешь ты. – Я знал, что целую тебя. Хотел поцеловать именно тебя. Я твой и верю только тебе. 

Такого он не скажет ни за что и никогда. Хоть миллион лет пройди. Наверное, рассказ вогнал меня в романтический настрой. Надо бы его еще раз просмотреть. Не хочу, чтобы у читателей было ложное впечатление. 

\- Через несколько часов будешь в полном порядке, - я возвращаюсь к сценарию. Я сказал это тогда, хотя ты был без сознания и ничего не слышал. – Я буду рядом, если понадоблюсь.  
Ведь так оно и будет. Я всегда рядом, если нужно, Шерлок. Всегда. 

Он не отвечает. Лежит неподвижно. Но я слышу Его дыхание. И я нащупал пульс. Это приносит облегчение. Быстрый, ровный пульс. Сейчас еще не «тогда», я не перед больницей святого Варфоломея. Пока еще нет. Он любит спать с открытым окном, и я его слегка приоткрываю. Впускаю ее. Знаю, что впускаю. Но я всегда открываю окно для Него. Всегда. 

Я знаю тебя, Шерлок. Но я не могу понять, почему ты ушел. 

\- Почему ты так поступил, Шерлок? Почему меня оставил? 

Слушаю Его дыхание. Он ждет появления Ирен, ждет, когда Его поцелует она. Не я. Не сейчас, не здесь и никогда. Между нами совсем другое, и никогда не было иначе. Ухожу, закрыв дверь не до конца. Воспоминание заканчивается именно здесь и именно так, потому что это – то, что случилось в реальности. А все остальное – лишь изощренная игра моего воображения. Все равно, что заглянуть во все углы, воспользоваться всеми предоставленными шансами. Ничего более. Это и есть подведение черты? Проиграть все со всех сторон, пока не останется единственный итог – то, что случилось на самом деле. 

Он не отвечает. Не может ответить. Прийти к осмысленному ответу не в моих силах. Поэтому молчит Он. Он без сознания, спит мертвым сном. 

Закипает чайник. 

Заварю чай и снова внесу правки. Не хочу, чтобы у читателей возникло ложное впечатление. Это не романтическая история. Это – приключенческий рассказ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_От переводчика_ **
> 
> _* Строчка из песни группы The Troggs – «Love Is All Around»_  
>  Прослушать можно тут [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m_HnBac5jWs]  
> Ознакомиться с текстом – тут [http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/w/wet_wet_wet/love_is_all_around.html]  
> Важно! По ссылке текст и перевод этой песни в исполнении групп Wet Wet Wet.Они ее перепели, но текст остался прежним. 
> 
> _** Проекция - психологический процесс, относимый к механизмам психологической защиты, в результате которого внутреннее ошибочно воспринимается как приходящее извне. Человек приписывает кому-то или чему-то свои собственные мысли, чувства, мотивы, черты характера и пр., полагая, что он воспринял что-то приходящее извне, а не изнутри самого себя._  
>  В качестве защитного механизма проекция позволяет человеку считать собственные неприемлемые чувства, желания, мотивы, идеи и пр. чужими, и, как следствие, не чувствовать за них ответственность. Но этот же механизм лежит в основе эмпатии: человек не может непосредственно ощущать внутреннее состояние другого человека, но может сопереживать, реагируя на различные проявления этого состояния. В результате действия проекции эти реакции воспринимаются как непосредственное ощущение чужого состояния. В большинстве случаев такая эмпатия повышает взаимопонимание людей.   
> [http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Проекция_(психология)] 


	9. Романтическое убеждение

Всего один взгляд на пассажиров в вагоне, и ты смог бы рассказать о них не меньше дюжины историй. Даже метро для тебя – страна чудес, полная информации, где на жестких сиденьях расположилось сборище фактов о привычках и ошибках. Все данные наскоро записаны на одежде и телах, ждут, когда их прочтешь ты. 

Но остался только я. 

Для меня здесь есть только томительное ожидание, стук колес по рельсам и слишком большое скопление тел. Стекающая с зонтов вода. И люди - старые и молодые, стройные и полные. Запахи: духи, шампуни, пот, дезодоранты. Все стараются не смотреть друг на друга. Сельди в бочке. Переступающие ноги. Вот и все, что вижу я. 

_Ты видишь, но не наблюдаешь._ Твое обычное замечание. Что ж, ладно. Попробую. 

Мужчина напротив меня носит очки. Ничего особенного. Многим они нужны. У него плохое зрение, может – астигматизм. Коричневая оправа с позолотой по краям. Никакой дедукции, просто констатация фактов. Ему нужны очки.

_Да. Превосходный анализ, Джон. Но я надеялся, ты копнешь поглубже._

Обувь мокрая, как и у меня. Тоже ничего особенного. На улице дождь и лужи. Из этого я могу заключить только одно: он, как и я, шел до метро пешком. За этим для меня не стоит никакой истории. 

_Да не об историях речь, Джон. Факты. Вот что важно._

Он читает что-то вроде календаря. Кто будет изучать календарь? Фермер? Не похож он на фермера. 

Хотя, как еще должен выглядеть фермер в центре Лондона? Ведь, в самом деле, не появится же он в метро в перепачканном травой твидовом костюме и с вилами в руках. А, может, и появится. Ты же как-то ездил в метро с гарпуном. Весь перемазанный свиной кровью. Боже, воображаю, как на тебя, должно быть, таращились. 

Тем утром ты спустился в метро и тут же принялся слать сообщения. Шесть СМС. Я помню. Я сохранил их. 

_Почему на платформе так грязно?_  
Кто бы знал, как утомляет гоняться за свиньей с гарпуном. Ты еще спишь? Просыпайся!   
Тут пахнет мочой.   
Тут фальшивомонетчик с травмой передней крестообразной связки. Может, позвонить Лестрейду? Слишком скучно.   
Просмотри газеты. Мне нужно новое дело. Необходимо, Джон. Найди мне интересное дело.   
Люди так грубы. Почему они так себя ведут? 

Все эти сообщения я прочел уже после того, как оделся и поставил чайник. Смеялся над ними весь завтрак. Ты унесся посреди ночи один, без меня, после того, как попытался разбудить и получил в ответ: "Отвали, дай выспаться". Но к утру ты уже на пути домой. Почему-то на метро. Я улыбнулся, как будто ты мог меня видеть, и развернул газету. 

Воспоминание об этом завтраке почему-то отдает невыразимой грустью. Я один в гостиной. Чашка кофе, газета. В кармане телефон со свежими СМС от тебя. Ты на пути к дому. Мне грустно, сам не знаю, почему. 

Я помню тепло. Оно зарождается где-то глубоко внутри, разливается в груди. Оно, это теплое чувство, казалось мне совершенно естественным, но потом ты ушел, и оно тоже покинуло меня. До тех пор я был счастлив. 

Тем утром, когда я читал твои сообщения и смеялся, у меня на секунду мелькнула мысль, а скорее даже тень мысли, что ты по мне соскучился. 

_Соскучился?_

Не знаю. 

_Может, мне просто стало скучно. Ты же знаешь, мне было скучно до ужаса. Мне нужно было дело. Та свинья оказалась бесполезной._

Да, может, так все и было. 

Но в то утро я подумал, что ты можешь скучать по мне. На какую-то секунду такая мысль у меня промелькнула. 

_Так и было. Я соскучился по тебе. Тебя со мной не было._

Я знаю, ты хочешь, чтобы я всегда и везде был с тобой. Иначе ты бы не разбудил меня в два ночи только затем, чтобы позвать загарпунить свинью. Я – тот, с кем ты можешь говорить. Выговаривать, по большей части, но и просто говорить тоже. Я - твой слушатель, но я также и твой друг. 

_Я соскучился по тебе._

Помню, при мысли, что ты можешь по мне скучать, меня обдало волной тепла. Думаю, это давало почувствовать, что я для тебя важен. Нужен. Полезен. Тогда все это не пришло мне в голову, я и саму-то эту мысль едва осознал. Я пил кофе и листал газету в поисках нового дела для тебя. Это – то, как мы жили, как все было. Кофе, сообщения и то ровное, спокойное тепло в груди. 

Грустно. 

Может, все по-другому. Может, это просто потому, что ты был где-то там, на пути домой, а я сидел за столом, завтракал и ждал твоего возвращения. Я знал, что ты вернешься, не сомневался в этом. И ты вернулся домой. 

Мне не хватает этого чувства. 

Календарь, который он читает, – если я не ошибся, и это именно календарь, - сильно потрепан, даже обложка загнулась по краям. Его не раз небрежно запихивали в карманы и сумки. Человек в очках, ногти чистые. Не знаю. Не могу вычислить его историю. Я – не ты. И никто не может быть тобой. Ты был и останешься единственным в мире. 

Вагон забит, все сиденья заняты. Справа от меня в проходе группа мужчин. Вязаные шапки, грязные джинсы. Сапоги. Фермеры? Нет. Только не в центре Лондона в среду днем. Хотя, кто знает. Не могу точно сказать. У одного из них ключи закреплены на толстой цепочке, она болтается на бедре. Может быть, за тем, что он держит ключи на цепочке, стоит какая-то история? Не знаю. Для меня все это – бессмыслица.

Женщину за ними видно не очень хорошо. Чистые вьющиеся волосы. Кремовые туфли на высоких каблуках. Она читает книгу в бумажном переплете. Обложка синяя. Название различить не могу. Офисный работник, наверное. Насколько я могу судить, одета она элегантно. Цвета спокойные. Кремовый и темно-синий. Едет на работу? Странное время для начала рабочего дня. Может, у нее назначен прием. У стоматолога или у гинеколога. Может, у нее любовник в восточной части города. Ты бы знал, Шерлок. Ты бы уже знал про нее все. У нее светло-шоколадная кожа. Приятный оттенок. Глаза у нее… 

Черт возьми. 

Салли Донован. 

Я помню то самое выражение лица: я же тебе говорила. Помню ее слова: «Так будет лучше». Они клеймом выжжены в моем мозгу. Нет, не лучше, Салли. Нихрена не лучше. 

Все началось из-за нее. Это все ее вина. 

Я могу протолкаться к ней. Могу врезать ей по лицу кулаком, впечатать ее затылком в стену вагона. Могу сомкнуть руки на ее горле и душить, пока она не потеряет сознание. Могу придавить ее к полу коленом с такой силой, что сломаются ребра. Я могу сойти с поезда следом за ней, выйти на улицу, толкнуть ее под машину. За то, что она с тобой сделала. За то, что заставила прыгнуть. 

Нет. Господи. Нет. 

_Никто меня не заставлял, Джон._

Тут слишком душно. Не могу дышать. 

_Я делаю только то, чего хочу сам. То, что твой крохотный мозг не в силах осмыслить причины моих поступков, не значит, что у меня их нет._

Один точный выстрел в голову, и с ней будет покончено. Она упадет на пол, зальет его кровью. Это справедливо. Кровь за кровь. Это - расплата. Это ее вина. Она убила тебя. 

_Думаешь, меня могла убить Салли Донован? Ты ее слишком переоцениваешь._

Не могу забыть. Салли повернулась ко мне. На лице – самодовольное выражение. То, как она смотрела на меня, когда тебя волокли вниз, к полицейской машине. Как будто она всегда знала правду. «Я тебе говорила». Как будто она в тебе не ошиблась. 

Она ошиблась. 

_Она не ошиблась. Я же говорил тебе. Я - подделка. Я нанял Мориарти, я все это подстроил. Чтобы произвести на тебя впечатление. Это просто ловкий трюк._

Хватит тебе, Шерлок. Замолчи! Я не собираюсь верить во всю эту ложь. Не собираюсь. Не могу. Я знаю тебя. Ты не подделка. Не понимаю, почему ты хочешь, чтобы я так считал. Не знаю, почему ты шагнул с той крыши. Не знаю, почему. 

_Все просто, Джон. Потому, что я – шарлатан, притворяющийся гением. Я так же скучен, как и все остальные, просто у меня лучше получается дурачить публику. Точнее получалось. У меня лучше получалось дурачить публику._

Нет! Нет, это ложь. Ложь. Не лги мне, Шерлок. Не смей. 

Ты сидишь там, как будто ничего не случилось. Сидишь в кресле, читаешь газету, ждешь, пока остынет твой чай. Как будто мы никогда не покидали Бейкер-стрит. Как будто ты не умирал, а я не видел твоего падения. А я хожу туда-сюда по комнате и не могу остановиться. Из угла в угол. Ты слышишь мои шаги, только когда я прохожу мимо тебя. Все остальные заглушает ковер. Я прохожу мимо и смотрю на твою шею, потом на костяшки пальцев, на скрещенные ноги, на покачивающуюся ступню, на поблескивающие носки туфель. 

\- Почему, Шерлок? Почему ты так поступил? Почему лжешь мне? Это бессмысленно. 

\- М-мм, - ты меня игнорируешь. Уткнулся в газету. Получить ответ от тебя, хоть какой-то, – милость. 

Ты почти никогда не уделяешь мне внимание на сто процентов, тебе это и не нужно. Ты можешь читать газету, распутывать дело, писать трактат о том, что кровь оставляет на ковре двенадцать сотен различных видов пятен и не упустить ни звука из разговора со мной. Тебе не требуется уделять мне все свое внимание, так? Твой великолепный мозг и так уже знает, о чем я думаю. А объяснять ты не желаешь. Я не заслуживаю объяснений. Я ведь всего лишь приложение к тебе. Твой домашний питомец. Тот, кто заваривает чай и разбирается со счетами. Но не тот, кому тебе необходимо довериться. Не тот, кому ты сочтешь нужным давать пояснения. Не друг. Не настоящий друг. 

\- Разумеется, нет. Я же тебе говорил. 

Вот оно, да? Четко и ясно. У тебя нет никаких друзей. Ты говорил это всерьез. Ведь ты никогда не удосуживался объяснить мне хоть что-то. Не говорил, что задумал. Ты лгал мне. Ты мне лгал, и ты заставил меня смотреть. 

\- Опять расчувствовался. Давай, спроси у Салли. Она же тут. Она объяснит. Она знает, почему я так поступил. 

Нет. Руки сжимаются в кулаки. Мужчина переворачивает страницу календаря, поправляет очки. Не могу смотреть на нее. Она выводит меня из себя. Она никогда не сможет увидеть тебя таким, какой ты на самом деле. Она думает, что ты – бессердечный псих. Она не понимает. Она не может быть права. Не может. 

\- Ты сомневаешься, Джон. Верно? 

\- Нет. 

\- Разумеется, сомневаешься. Я дал тебе достаточно поводов. Просто задумайся, что, если она права? Что, если я – прохвост? Я мог тебя провести. Ты знаешь, что мог бы, если бы захотел. 

\- Ты не прохвост. Я в это не верю. Мне лучше знать. 

\- Разве? – над твоим чаем все еще поднимается пар. Чашка с чаем, который никогда не остынет. 

\- Как я должен подвести черту, если я даже не в состоянии понять, почему ты это сделал? 

\- Я дал ответ, - ты не отрываешься от газеты. – Я - подделка. 

Ложь. Ты только и делаешь, что лжешь мне. 

Будь я так же умен, как ты или Ирен, ты бы сказал мне правду. Ты бы знал, что я вижу тебя насквозь, и тебе пришлось бы быть честным со мной. Если бы ты верил, что мне хватит ума понять, ты бы не говорил мне того, что я от тебя слышу, верно? Ты бы сказал мне что-то близкое к правде, не стал бы кормить байками о вине и раскаянии, в которые способна поверить лишь Салли. Она всегда думала о тебе самое худшее. Но как ты мог допустить мысль, что поверю я? Это не правда. Не может быть правдой. 

Ирен бы ты рассказал все, верно? Ты бы раскрыл ей свое сердце, потому что она бы тебя поняла. Она такая же, как и ты. Вы с ней одного поля ягоды. Вы бы идеально друг другу подошли. Ты ее любил? Любил, так ведь? Наконец-то, ровня тебе. Не то, что я. А она сочла нас парой, ты сам слышал, как она это сказала. Ты, верно, посмеялся над этим. Но если она так чертовски умна, то с какой стати она назвала нас парой, Шерлок? 

Из-за меня? Ведь для тебя я готов почти на все. Могу поспорить, она прочла это на моем лице в первый же миг. Как ты. Она знала, я готов бросить что угодно, кого угодно, немедленно, ради того, чтобы помочь тебе. Ради того, чтобы ты был в целости и сохранности. Что я застрелю человека через окно без малейшего сожаления, если речь идет о твоей безопасности. Но все это не значит, что мы – пара. Это значит, что я за тебя в ответе. 

\- А сейчас твое подсознание хочет, чтобы ты меня поцеловал. 

\- Нет, не хочет, - я не считаю, что это правда. Это просто мелочь. Ничто. Просто случайный порыв. С мыслями такое бывает. – Давай не будем об этом. 

\- Хм-мм, кажется, теперь твоему подсознанию хочется этого еще больше, - ты смеешься, прикрывшись газетой. Тебя это забавляет, да? Смущать меня – забавно. Надо сменить тему. 

\- Ты мне солгал. 

\- Конечно солгал. Я же прохвост. 

\- Нет. 

Пытаюсь вырвать газету из твоих рук, заставить посмотреть на меня, но не могу. Не могу до тебя добраться, руки тянутся не туда. Я не могу схватиться за газету. Ее не существует. Ничего этого на самом деле нет. В этом воспоминании есть четко фиксированные моменты, мне не под силу их изменить. Это – то, что было. Ты не посмотрел на меня. И никогда не посмотришь. 

Отворачиваюсь, впиваюсь взглядом в череп буйвола на стене. Дотягиваюсь до него, хватаю и швыряю в тебя. От этого опадает половина стены. Слышу, как снаружи шумят проезжающие машины – неожиданно громко. А ты все еще сидишь, где сидел. Читаешь газету. Чай стоит там же, где его поставил я, ровно там же. Над столом вьется струйка пара. Стена восстанавливается сама собой. Ты не смотришь на меня. Я – бессилен. 

\- Я не обязан ничего тебе говорить, Джон, - ты переворачиваешь страницу, скользишь взглядом по новостной колонке. 

Да. Действительно, не обязан. Не удосуживаешься.   
\- У тебя есть только один друг. 

\- Да, - ты по-прежнему на меня не смотришь. – Определенно, считать ты умеешь. Рад за тебя. 

Мне необходимо выйти из метро. Салли Донован уткнулась в книгу, она меня не видела. Прижимает к губам кончик пальца. Вагон тряхануло, он вот-вот остановится. Встаю, пробираюсь к двери. Понятия не имею, где я. Похоже, я сойду на несколько станций раньше, но мне плевать. Дышу с трудом. Еще немного, и у меня начнется паническая атака. Сердце колотится слишком быстро. Надо успокоиться, взять себя в руки. Пройдусь до дома пешком, это должно помочь. Дыхание - в такт ходьбе, по вздоху на шаг. Вдох, выдох. Вдох, выдох. На улице дождь. Сегодня весь день льет. Наплевать. 

Она все еще сидит там, уперлась ступнями в кремовых туфлях в пол. Читает книгу. Не вижу названия. Она меня не заметила. Читает. Колени плотно сжаты. Она не посмотрела в мою сторону. 

Я видел ее тогда, после, в Скотланд-Ярде. В тот день, в тот кошмарный день. Я все еще не отошел от шока. Я ждал, пока Диммок разберется с журналистами, а она всучила мне чашку чая. Мои пальцы все еще хранили слабое тепло твоего запястья, я его чувствовал, уцепился за него. Последнее, что от тебя осталось, эта капля тепла. Последняя капля. Я приклеился взглядом к своим пальцам. Пульса не было. Твое сердце уже не билось. Ты должен был предвидеть, что я брошусь к тебе, окровавленному, изломанному. Ты должен был предвидеть, что я буду цепляться за тебя, пока меня не оттащат. Надеюсь, тебе это принесло хоть какое-то облегчение. И вдруг – в моей руке пластиковый стаканчик чая, и последнее твое тепло исчезло. Остался только чай. Еле теплый чай. Она выдавливает сочувственную улыбку. Ту слабую, фальшивую улыбочку, которую всегда адресуют тем, кто явно находится в агонии. Я промолчал. Я не видел ничего. Перед глазами стояло только твое лицо. 

\- Он был опасен, - сказала она. Как будто я не был в курсе. – Он мог причинить тебе вред. Тебе повезло, сам знаешь. Наверное, ему, наконец, стало стыдно. Хоть что-то, верно? Раскаяние. Так будет лучше. 

Лучше? Раскаяние. Да она тебя вообще не знала. Ни капли. 

_Думаешь, ты знал меня?_

Да. Знал. И знаю. 

_Еще одно романтическое убеждение, Джон. Пора бы тебе завязать с ними. Это непродуктивно._

Двери открываются. Выхожу на платформу. Зонт остался под сиденьем, но я не вернусь за ним. Не смогу.


	10. Одержимость

Если пить чай, не торопясь, то, может быть, я смогу просидеть здесь час, а то и больше, и никто не будет бросать на меня косые взгляды. Хорошее местечко. Бесплатный вай-фай, чуть слышно играет джаз, посетители приходят и уходят. Тут оживленно. Людно, но не слишком переполнено. По крайней мере, в пятницу утром. Многие сидят за столиками одни, как я. Среди компаний друзей, влюбленных парочек, семейных пар с детьми на буксире есть и те, кто пьет кофе в одиночестве, изучает газету, печатает на ноутбуке или читает, уткнувшись в старую, потрепанную книгу. Я тут не один такой. В том, что я сижу здесь, нет ничего необычного, как минимум, с виду. Просто еще один посетитель кафе уставился в монитор. Ничего особенного. 

Кстати, мне сегодня везет. Хотя, может быть, у нас просто совпала привычка проводить утро пятницы именно тут. Я вижу его уже третий раз подряд. Он всегда выбирает один и тот же столик, в углу, у двери. На голове - шапка. Он носит очки в толстой черной оправе - последний писк моды. В ушах - наушники, на фоне окна видны тянущиеся вниз, слегка покачивающиеся белые провода. На нем нарочито рваные джинсы, из-под свитера торчит рубашка в клеточку. И все же, когда он склоняется над книгой, что-то в его осанке, в том, как он согнулся, напоминает о тебе. Он весь сжался, ноги задвинул под стул, обхватил себя руками, как будто пытается успокоиться. Неуверен в себе, наверное. Он молод. Вряд ли он намного старше двадцати. Нескладный, неловкий, недоверчивый. Ты в его возрасте, наверное, был таким же. Полным юношеской горячности и нерешительности. Нелюдимым и одиноким. Искал уединения в толпе и одновременно злился на весь мир и населяющих его людей. 

Совсем, как я. 

Если смотреть на него только краем глаза, можно представить, что я сижу с тобой, в одном из твоих проявлений. Как будто это один из тех дней, когда ты не в настроении общаться, и между нами повисла уютная тишина. Мне не следует искать утешения в подобном, но я все равно ищу. 

Я угостил бы его кофе, но он из-за этого почувствует себя жалким. Он же еще подросток. Думаю, он читает комиксы или графический роман. Он не облеплен никотиновыми пластырями, он не высчитывает химический состав чьей-то мочи. Он – не ты. Просто незнакомый подросток. Подросток, который сутулится совсем, как ты. 

Надо же. На сайте «Стрэнда» мой новый рассказ собрал больше тысячи отзывов. Невероятно. Ты не любишь, когда я пишу о нераскрытых делах, но, похоже, читателям нравятся различные концовки. 

_Романтический вздор. Внимание к бесполезным деталям. Художественный слог._

Знаешь, буду считать это комплиментом. Спасибо. 

Я не просто записываю воспоминания о твоих расследованиях: мне это нужно, и я делаю гораздо больше, чем просто пишу. Рассказ за рассказом, я возрождаю тебя. Раскрываю все твои черты, все те мелочи, что делали тебя поразительным. Похоже, читатели хотят знать о том, что тебя можно выбить из колеи, что ты можешь прийти в ярость от ощущения собственного бессилия. Им нужно знать, что тебе тяжело, нужны доказательства, что твоя работа не так уж дешево тебе обходится. Ведь так оно и было. Ты прикладывал очень много усилий. И очень многим пожертвовал. Со стороны казалось, что тебе это ничего не стоит. Но я знаю, это не так. 

Конец этого рассказа – твой проигрыш. Провал. Под конец ты ошибаешься. Дом охвачен пламенем, ты бросаешься туда, чтобы спасти улики, я тебя удерживаю. Я знаю, что ты скорее умрешь, чем отступишь и оставишь загадку без ответа. На мой взгляд, он вышел несколько щемящим, мой новый рассказ. Я чуть было не вырезал эпилог, но передумал и правильно сделал. Он привел всех в восторг. Он очень простой, очень тихий. Я принес тебе чай, ты мне улыбнулся. Но ты был так раздавлен. Видимо, читателям это иногда нужно: увидеть тебя разбитым, в унынии. Они хотят увидеть твои терзания. Звучит жестоко, но, думаю, причина в ином: им необходимо знать, что ты терзаешься точно так же, как и они сами. Им нужно знать, что ты - больше, чем просто гений, что ты одержим стремлением складывать воедино головоломки преступлений, и что это выводит тебя за рамки, это нечто большее, чем просто желание разделить все на «верно» и «неверно», больше, чем простое позерство. Одержимость сродни их одержимости чем-либо. Капля надрыва. Это делает тебя человечней. 

_Как я и говорил. Романтический вздор._

Общечеловеческие истины, Шерлок. Противовес фактам и цифрам. Они не менее реальны, не отрицай. Ты был сокрушен. На лице было написано, что ты в себе разочарован. Ты жаждал найти ответ, хотел, чтобы встал на место кусочек головоломки. Вот в чем твои истины, Шерлок. Вот доказательства того, что ты – человек, что и у тебя бывают провалы. Что ты можешь устать, прийти в ярость, запутаться – как и все люди. Не будь всего этого, ты казался бы каким-то счетным механизмом, измеряющим длину теней и вычисляющим точное время, когда появился убийца. Ты бы казался роботом, чем-то из области научной фантастики. Чушь. Знаешь, то, что ты иногда способен на ошибку, делает тебя только еще более поразительным. Все пишут, что это их самый любимый рассказ. 

_Нелепость._

И отзывы оставляют приятные. Польщен. Очень польщен. Мне этот абзац тоже нравится. Я читал о принципе «убей любимых»* и подумывал его вырезать, но в итоге оставил. Спасибо, Софи из Шропшира, очень рад, что вам понравилось. 

О, привет, Мэдж из Лондона. Вам тоже нравится Шерлок? Да, понимаю. Согласитесь, в этом свете он выглядит очень привлекательно. 

_Смотри, не зазнайся, Джон._

Из угла доносится трель. Телефон моего друга в шляпе. Он вытаскивает мобильный из кармана, смотрит на экран. Вижу его подбородок, и то, как шевелятся губы, когда он беззвучно читает текст сообщения. Подбородок отдаленно напоминает твой. Быть может, он твой родственник. Двоюродный брат, например. У тебя были двоюродные братья? Они же почти у всех есть. Ты никогда об этом мне не говорил. 

Правда, приверженцем семьи ты никогда не был. И, среди прочего, я сожалею еще и о том, что не сразу начал относиться к тебе как к части своей. Надо было мне пригласить тебя отметить Рождество у Гарри. Я все равно провел праздники с тобой, но все-таки стоило запланировать. Извини. Ты же этого хотел, правда? Рождество со мной, а не в одиночестве. А мне это даже в голову не пришло. 

То, что нас соединяло, – слишком сложно, я до сих пор не до конца понимаю эту связь. И одновременно – это самое простое, что только может быть. Почему так? 

Он держит телефон обеими руками, склонился над ним так низко, как будто боится, что кто-то может прочесть его сообщения, заглянув через плечо, или стащить сам аппарат. Как герой Диккенса над миской каши. Пальцы порхают по кнопкам. Он набирает СМС быстрее, чем я печатаю. Подростки. Кажется, они вообще понятия не имеют, для чего изначально нужен был телефон. Это теперь лишь смутное воспоминание. Седая история. 

О. Новое письмо. От миссис Хадсон. Только что прочла мой рассказ. Он уже на бумаге вышел? Или она тоже читает онлайн? Она его хвалит, очень мило с ее стороны. Ее рассмешило описание того, как ты метался по комнате в развевающемся пальто. Она узнала тебя в том эпилоге, твою печаль и гнев. Ту слабую улыбку, адресованную мне. Она все узнала. Говорит, что я стал лучше писать. Это очень приятно. Хотя, может, это значит, что раньше я писал ужасно. Неважно, я не расстроюсь. Я учусь, совершенствуюсь. Чем дольше чем-то занимаешься, тем лучше у тебя выходит, так ведь? Похоже, что да. 

Когда я писал ту сцену, то представил тебя так ясно и четко. То выражение лица: при всем огромном объеме твоих знаний какие-то мелочи все еще поражают тебя. Я был готов застрелить человека ради тебя. А на твоем лице застыло непонимание: как могу я знать что-то, чего не знаешь ты. 

Если задуматься, то я провел неприлично много времени, рассматривая твое лицо. Я ловлю себя на том, что делаю это в самые различные моменты. Описываю очередное дело, ничего особенного. А потом – раз, вот и ты. Твое лицо. 

\- Зачем описывать мое пальто? 

Снова читаешь, стоя у меня за спиной. Сначала это меня сильно напрягало, казалось слишком сильным вмешательством в личное пространство. Я ведь готов был показывать тебе все посты перед отправкой, я предлагал так и делать, но ты отказался. Слишком много труда. Тексты тебя не интересуют. Ты сказал, что тебе все равно. И все же ты подкрадываешься сзади и пристально смотришь на экран через мое плечо. Я пишу и перечитываю все перед отправкой, и ты просто не можешь устоять. Тексты о тебе всегда интересны, да? Для меня – да. 

\- Было сыро. Это важно. 

\- Ничуть. 

Оборачиваюсь. Наши лица слишком близко. Неуютно. Ты не отшатываешься. Приклеился взглядом к моему посту, вчитываешься в каждое слово. 

\- Все-таки захотел побыть редактором? 

\- Нет-нет, - ты наклоняешься, опираешься рукой о мое плечо, постукиваешь пальцем по клавиатуре. Ничтожное движение вперед, и я тебя поцелую – настолько мы близко. А тебе и дела нет. – Ты тут слово пропустил. 

Рука на плече. Я застываю вполоборота к тебе, сам не знаю почему. Ты не резок со мной, даже напротив. Просто мягко положил руку мне на плечо. Я и подумать не мог, что ты способен на столь мягкое прикосновение. Но это ерунда. Всего лишь для равновесия, для удобства. Точно так же ты мне тихо говоришь: _погоди минуту, постой, я сейчас…_ те же самые ощущения. Просто легкое прикосновение, мимолетный телесный контакт. Между друзьями. Соседями по квартире. От тебя пахнет дорогим мылом.** 

\- Опять впадаешь в романтизм.

\- Неужели? – к лицу приливает кровь, и от осознания этого я, естественно, краснею только еще больше. Черт. Что? 

\- Наверное, это твое перманентное состояние – романтизм. Именно он постоянно толкает тебя на очередное свидание, - последнее слово ты произносишь таким тоном, как будто оно означает «геноцид». 

Ты, наверное, говоришь о тексте. Не обо мне, сидящем к тебе вполоборота и так близко, что можно поцеловать тебя в губы, даже не вытягивая шею. Не о том, как я уставился на твой рот. Думаю, что так. Но не уверен. Ты на меня не смотрел, ты читал мой пост. Сконцентрировался на нем. Будем считать, что ты говорил именно о нем и никак иначе. Так проще. Это просто физиологическая реакция. Совершенно естественная. Отворачиваюсь к экрану. 

\- Дай дописать, - отвечаю я и пытаюсь оттолкнуть тебя от клавиатуры. – Это пока черновик. 

\- Хорошо, - ты отходишь, убираешь руку. 

\- Покажу, когда закончу, - обещаю я. 

\- Нет-нет, все отлично.  
Нет, не отлично. Через двадцать минут ты опять нагнешься к экрану через мое плечо, и в этот раз рука будет покоиться на шее. 

Стоп. Вот этот отзыв, с дюжиной комментариев под ним, не положительный. Хм. Мой рассказ отвратителен. Не из-за того, как он написан. Из-за того, что я зарабатываю на образе преступника. На тебе. Тебя называют преступником. Мошенником. Ты заплатил актеру за то, чтобы он изображал «плохого парня», ты убивал невинных ради забавы и называл все это работой на благо обществу. Ты – психопат. 

_Шерлок не был психопатом_ , набираю я в окошке для комментариев. _Вы его не знали. Нет никаких доказательств того, что он – мошенник. Пресса раздула сенсацию, а вы доверчиво все проглотили. Не было ни дела, ни суда, не было вообще никаких улик. Неужели вы так глупы, что верите всему, что пишут в газетах? Думаете, в правительстве ничего не знали ни о Шерлоке, ни о Мориарти? Да последнего пытались схватить за годы до того, как о нем впервые услышал Шерлок. Шерлок был хорошим человеком. Лучшим человеком, которого я только знал. Не нравятся мои рассказы, так не читайте их, и дело с концом._

Отправить. 

Ублюдок чертов. 

Дать бы тебе по физиономии, Джо из Бристоля. 

Ты не психопат. И не мошенник. И, тем более, не преступник. Ты - мой друг. Мой лучший друг. И убивал – я, не ты. У меня выше меткость. 

Черт. 

Мой друг ушел, а я и не заметил. Получил срочное сообщение? Ссора с подружкой? Мать велела идти домой и заняться стиркой? Кто знает. Он ушел. 

Телефон на столе гудит. Мне пришло сообщение. Теперь я их редко когда получаю, ведь раньше почти все они были от тебя, а тебя больше нет. От кого бы это? 

Номер неизвестен. 

_Не стоит, Джон. Это не поможет._

Что? Это о чем вообще? О моем комментарии? От редакторов? Издателя? Обновляю страницу. Мое сообщение исчезло. 

Майкрофт? 

Господи. Неужели нельзя оставить меня в покое? Не трогайте меня. Дайте справиться со всем этим. Я больше никому не нужен. Я – неважен. Кому какое дело, что я говорю? Просто… отстаньте. 

_Иди к черту, Майкрофт._

Отправить. Вот тебе. 

Ублюдок.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**От переводчиков** _
> 
> _* Цитата из работы «Об искусстве письма» Артура Квиллер-Коуча (1863 – 1944), видного английского литературоведа, критика и издателя. Значение – как бы писатель не прикипел к определенным метафорам, приемам и фразам, нужно выкидывать их из текста, если они там бесполезны.  
>  «Если вы почувствовали желание оскоромиться и вставить в текст образчик излишнего стилистического изыска, так последуйте ему с чистым сердцем, но – удалите его перед тем, как отправить рукопись в издательство. Убивайте любимых»._
> 
> _** В оригинале - triple-miled soap, трижды пилированое мыло.  
>  Пилированное мыло - высший сорт мыла. Его получают при перетирании высушенного ядрового мыла на валиках пилирной машины, а затем прессуют в бруски. Трижды пилированное мыло, дорогой продукт, подвергается такому процессу трижды._


	11. «…и видеть сны»*

\- Джон. 

Горит свет. Я в кровати. Одеяло из грубой шерсти придавило ноги. Не могу пошевелиться, и это хорошо. Прижатый к этой узкой постели, я чувствую себя в безопасности. Ветви деревьев стучат в окно, выстукивают морзянкой: _он не понимает_. Конечно же, не понимаю. Я никогда не понимаю. 

Где-то там, снаружи, притаилась опасность. Поднимается вода. Но здесь ее нет. Ты стоишь у гардероба, рубашка расстегнута, свободно болтается. Я смотрю, как ты раздеваешься? Да. Смотрел. Всегда. Как хищник. Любовник. 

Но это не про нас. Я так не поступаю. Этого между нами нет. 

\- Извини, - я пытаюсь отвести взгляд, но не могу. Я отворачиваюсь, но ты все еще здесь. Твоя грудь, живот, выпирающие тазовые кости так близко, что к ним можно прикоснуться. И я прикасаюсь. Удерживаю тебя. Иначе - тебя унесет потоком, иначе - ты исчезнешь. Прижимаюсь лицом к твоему бедру. От тебя пахнет торфяным болотом. Это пугает. Ты кладешь мне руку на голову. Вздрагиваю. 

\- Джон. 

\- Извини, - ложусь обратно на кровать, смотрю на тебя искоса. 

Ты стягиваешь рубашку до конца. Это настоящий стриптиз, я и не знал, что ты на такое способен. Смотрю на изгибы твоего позвоночника. Я могу представить, как разворачиваются у тебя за спиной крылья. С крыльями ты смог бы летать и никогда бы не упал. 

Ты куда мускулистей, чем считают. Крепкий и сильный, подвижный. Живой. Прекрасный. Вот какой ты. Прекрасный. 

\- Ты прекрасен. 

\- Джон, - в твоем голосе упрек. Как стыдно. Почему я так говорю? Не знаю. Я не знаю. 

\- Извини. 

У двери лежат три собаки. Ни одна из них не похожа на того кошмарного хаунда. Лежат смирно и просто смотрят на тебя, как я. Пудель, бигль и ирландский волкодав. Лежат в ряд. Ждут. Стерегут дверь. 

\- Джон. 

\- Да? 

\- Я натаскивал этих собак годами. Они скорее умрут, чем допустят, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось.   
Ты садишься рядом со мной на кровать. Кладешь мне руку на бедро, затем наклоняешься и целуешь. На вкус ты как виски и дым костра. Приятно. Ты у меня в крови. Ты прекрасен. Зачем ты целуешь меня? 

Целуешь меня вдоль линии подбородка. Горячее дыхание на моей шее.  
\- Так они поймут, что тебя надо защищать. 

\- Поцелуй еще раз. Чтобы они точно поняли.  
Ты забираешься ко мне в кровать, обнаженный. Обвиваешь меня и снова целуешь. Между нами, между этими простынями – целый мир. Придавленный тяжелым одеялом. Я мог бы в нем жить. Но не живу. Никогда не жил. Печаль от осознания этого заставляет всхлипнуть. По лицу текут слезы. Ничего не могу с этим поделать. 

\- Они поняли, - шепчешь ты мне на ухо. Притягиваешь меня к себе, и я плачу как ребенок. Мы сливаемся, как будто были так созданы. Но мы не были. Не были. 

*

\- Джон.

Минуту назад я был где-то еще. Ведь так? Где я был? Не помню. Теперь я тут. Ну, конечно, я тут. 

Я в гостиной. На мне халат. Теперь я вспомнил, что только что вышел из душа. Стена сломана. Это я сделал? Думаю, да. Я сорвал с нее череп буйвола. Он был конструктивно важен. А теперь стена рухнула. Вместе нее – огромная дыра, как будто ее прокусило какое-то чудовище. Видны наслоения обоев. Розовые с красным и зеленым, черные с лиловым. Узоры – «огурцы» и клетка. Оказывается, сами стены – это несколько слоев обоев, один поверх другого. Миссис Хадсон все никак не могла определиться. Новый жилец – новые обои. И так больше века. Квартира, наверное, все уменьшалась с каждым новым слоем. За слоями орнаментов и расцветок скрываются целые комнаты. 

Мы нашли здесь забытую комнату. Комнату, где на полу лежит пара скелетов и больше ничего. Один из них – мой. Об этом мы не говорим. 

Пролом в стене затянут плотной пленкой. Края трепещут на ветру – громкий хлопающий звук. Как от крыльев. Квартира отращивает крылья. Вскоре, в один прекрасный день, она улетит. 

Ступням холодно. Ковер сырой. 

\- Задерни шторы, хорошо? Сквозняк, - ты на кухне. Смотришь в микроскоп, протягиваешь руку. – А потом принеси мне свою поджелудочную, ладно? 

\- Поджелудочную?   
Конечно. Ты захотел изучить все мои органы по очереди, и я дал на это согласие. Эксперимент. Ужасно важный. Я их уже извлек, все до единого. Они в сосудах на журнальном столике, стоят в ряд на твоих бумагах и книгах. Вот что я для тебя делаю. Почки, печень, все еще бьющееся сердце. В маленькой чашке с краю – аппендикс. В миске подрагивает мозг. 

Ты рассматриваешь в микроскоп кусочек моих легких. Понятия не имею, что в нем такого захватывающего, но мне это льстит. Я так интересен? Ты никогда не уделял мне столько внимания. Это здорово, мне нравится. Посмотри на меня еще немного. Мне это приятно. 

\- Джон? 

\- А, да, точно, - говорю я. Беру склянку со своей поджелудочной и приношу ее тебе. 

Все-таки есть в этом что-то неправильное. Я весь выставлен напоказ. Все мои внутренности по-прежнему при мне, но, в то же самое время, они в твоих руках. Так ты поймешь все, абсолютно все. Мне бы нужно испугаться, но я не боюсь. Я хочу, чтобы ты увидел. Это приятно. 

\- Ты был без ума от Фредди Меркьюри, когда тебе было тринадцать, - говоришь ты. – Потрясающе. 

\- Я бы это не стал называть «без ума». 

\- А я назвал бы. 

\- Объясни еще раз, как это поможет с расследованием? 

\- Разве не очевидно? 

Вообще-то нет. Снова выгляжу идиотом? Мозг в миске корчится. Даже из кухни Ему видно, что я не догадался. Ты читаешь биение пульса как азбуку Морзе. Ветви выстукивали в окно то же самое. _Он не понимает._ Быть идиотом. Ужасно напрягает. У тебя на лице снова то самое выражение: «Мы знаем, что происходит на самом деле». Но я не знаю. Не знаю. 

*

\- Джон.

Моя комната. Я дома. Ты в кровати, рядом со мной. На тебе - простыня. Длинное тело в моей постели. К колену прижимается холодная нога. Твои ступни упираются в изножье кровати. В слабом луче солнца лучше видны редкие волосы, покрывающие грудь, и то, как она поднимается и опускается. 

Я помню. Ты ляжешь ко мне в кровать, я проверю температуру, натяну на тебя одеяло. _Вылечи меня_ , попросишь ты. Я принесу завтрак. Помню. 

Стены сочатся кровью, она стекает в воду. На полу собралась лужа. Она колышется в приливах и отливах. В полнолуние вода устремляется к двери. В следующее полнолуние она дойдет до края лестницы и водопадом польется вниз, затопит гостиную, кухню. Все будет смыто водой. Все, что у нас есть, унесет в море. В стенах проломы, внутрь заливает дождь, обои вздуваются пузырями. Струи дождя стекают по плинтусу, вливаются в маленькое море на полу. 

Просто досада, что этот пол будет уничтожен. Идеально ровные доски из старого, прочерченного древними кольцами возраста дерева. Мне нравилось это ощущение по утрам – под моими босыми ступнями частичка дерева из старой Англии. Смерть ради какой-то цели. Для того, чтобы стать чем-то иным. Под ступнями – частица долгого девятнадцатого века. Напоминание: что-то продолжает жить даже после смерти. Воспоминания и дерево викторианской эпохи. Дом, построенный из воспоминаний, медленно рушится. 

Я еще не готов. Еще нет. 

\- Вода поднимается, - говорю я тебе. Получается еле слышно. 

\- Этого следовало ожидать, - отвечаешь ты. 

Правильно. Следовало. Я разрушил стены, невзирая на прогноз. Я впустил море, именно я. Это должно было случиться. Моя вина. Миссис Хадсон вряд ли обрадуется. Три пули в стену, и я ее проломил. Вся улица перекопана. Ее стирают с лица земли. Нет больше Бейкер-стрит – незачем. Шерлока больше нет. 

\- Ты мертв, - напоминаю я. – Почему ты умер? Это бессмысленно. 

\- Я не мертв, - отвечаешь ты. – Я здесь. 

\- Верно. Похоже на то, - ты не похож на мертвеца. На вид ты очень даже жив. Как чудесно. Да. Просто превосходно. С чего я решил, что ты мертв? Разве я ослеп? Меня так легко одурачить. Странно. Я так долго горевал, считая тебя мертвым. Видимо, я ошибся. 

Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя вылечил. Как? Наклоняюсь и прижимаюсь губами к ключице. Ты теплый. 

Стоп. Что я делаю? Целую тебя, так? Почему я это делаю? 

\- Извини, - я по-прежнему шепчу. Шепчу, уткнувшись в твою кожу. Ты затягиваешь меня, как черная дыра. Вырваться невозможно. Ты такой теплый. 

Кладу руку тебе на живот. Между нами всего лишь тонкая простыня. Под ней я чувствую впадину пупка – крохотный провал в тепле тела. Твоя кожа под простыней, впадина пупка – ничего не могу с собой поделать. Под веками пощипывает. Мне необходимо к тебе прикоснуться. Целую твое горло. 

\- Мне так жаль, - не могу остановиться. Не хочу останавливаться и не могу: ты притягиваешь меня, мои руки и губы как магнит. Мне необходимо касаться тебя. Ты же понимаешь. Ты простишь меня. Правда ведь? Скажи, что понимаешь. 

\- Понимаю, - говоришь ты. – У меня жар.   
Да, верно. Ты понимаешь. Ты проводишь пальцами по моим волосам, а мне кажется, что я сейчас взорвусь. Ты – это тепло, все остальное – холод. У краев кровати плещется вода. Твоя кожа мягкая. Твоя грудь – ребра, тепло и стук сердца. 

\- Не оставляй меня, - говорю я во впадинку у основания шеи. Твои руки обнимают меня, нога проскальзывает меж моих. Кожа к коже. Я проваливаюсь в солнце. 

\- Ты романтик, - говоришь ты и целуешь меня в губы. От тебя пахнет мылом и никотиновыми пластырями. Кофе и местом преступления. Прижимаю ладонь к твоей пояснице, и слабый стон, коснувшийся моих губ – самое эротичное ощущение в жизни. Я еле дышу. 

\- Мне нравится, - говоришь ты. – Не останавливайся.   
Проводишь рукой вниз по моему животу, и у меня перед глазами мелькают звезды.

\- Все не так. Мы же этим не занимаемся. 

\- Разумеется, нет. 

Холодно. Шерлок? Куда ты пропал? Ты ушел. Ты исчез. Что случилось? 

Ты умер. Я на мгновение об этом забыл. Ты умер. Вода прибывает. Холодно. 

*

\- Джон. 

Я тебя слышу, но не вижу. Я не открою глаза. Я знаю, что случится тогда. Если я открою глаза, ты умрешь. 

\- Джон. 

Твои руки на моей груди. На моих бедрах. Твои руки. Великий Боже.

\- Джон.

Не останавливайся. Прошу. Только не останавливайся.

Господи.

Все, что я слышу - только звук своего дыхания, и ничего больше.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**От переводчиков** _
> 
> _* «…и видеть сны» - в оригинале "perchance", отсылка к монологу Гамлета (строка "to sleep: perchance to dream" - в наиболее известном переводе "Уснуть... и видеть сны")._
> 
> _Быть или не быть, вот в чем вопрос. Достойно ль_  
>  Смиряться под ударами судьбы,  
> Иль надо оказать сопротивленье  
> И в смертной схватке с целым морем бед  
> Покончить с ними? Умереть. Забыться.  
> И знать, что этим обрываешь цепь  
> Сердечных мук и тысячи лишений,  
> Присущих телу. Это ли не цель  
> Желанная? Скончаться. Сном забыться.  
> Уснуть... и видеть сны? Вот и ответ.  
> Какие сны в том смертном сне приснятся,  
> Когда покров земного чувства снят?  
> Вот в чем разгадка. Вот что удлиняет  
> Несчастьям нашим жизнь на столько лет.  
> А то кто снес бы униженья века,  
> Неправду угнетателей, вельмож  
> Заносчивость, отринутое чувство,  
> Нескорый суд и более всего  
> Насмешки недостойных над достойным,  
> Когда так просто сводит все концы  
> Удар кинжала! Кто бы согласился,  
> Кряхтя, под ношей жизненной плестись,  
> Когда бы неизвестность после смерти,  
> Боязнь страны, откуда ни один  
> Не возвращался, не склоняла воли  
> Мириться лучше со знакомым злом,  
> Чем бегством к незнакомому стремиться!  
> Так всех нас в трусов превращает мысль,  
> И вянет, как цветок, решимость наша  
> В бесплодье умственного тупика,  
>  Так погибают замыслы с размахом,  
> В начале обещавшие успех,  
> От долгих отлагательств. Но довольно!  
> Офелия! О радость! Помяни  
> Мои грехи в своих молитвах, нимфа. 


	12. Разговоры и яблоки

\- Джон? 

Мимолетный приступ паники накрывает всякий раз, стоит кому-то меня окликнуть. Как будто меня застукали, и теперь придется во всем сознаться, покровы со всех моих тайн будут сорваны вмиг. Как будто я рассмеялся в голос твоей, слышной только мне, шутке. Или словно на моем лице прочли нечто, что я вовсе не готов обсуждать. Но на последнее способен был только ты. 

Меня окликают, а я начинаю гадать: может, я начал говорить с тобой вслух на людях, вместо того, чтобы держать свои реплики при себе? Наконец-то сломался и теперь стою в «Теско» и болтаю с фруктами. Сказал что-то тебе, а озвучил на весь отдел. И теперь все мои тайны выставлены напоказ из-за рассеянного бормотания. 

Иногда, когда я один, я говорю с тобой вслух. Я начну делать это и на людях. Это всего лишь вопрос времени. 

Об этом Элле тоже не стоит знать. Список под грифом «не упоминать» разросся до невозможности. Наступит момент, когда придется выложить все, что утаивал, и гарантированно получить взамен огромный список медикаментов и кучу рецептов.

Голос женский, не обвиняющий. Я не натворил ничего из ряда вон, точно не натворил. Я просто обычный покупатель, замерший у ряда блестящих яблок. Ничем не отличаюсь от других посетителей «Теско». Абсолютно. Голос женский, высокий и нервный. Она считает, что мы знакомы, хочет пообщаться. 

Голос мне знаком. Я его уже слышал. Тихий и самую малость пронзительный. Кто это? Точно не одна из бывших подружек. Клиентка? Вряд ли. Вспомнил: лабораторный халат, нитриловые перчатки, запах формалина, стянутые в хвост волосы, робкая улыбка, в руках – чашка кофе. Молли Хупер. Ну, конечно же, это она. 

Проявлю вежливость. Надо обернуться. Заставить себя выглядеть дружелюбно, быть тактичным. Так нужно. Боже, это будет трудно. Мы не общались уже целую вечность. Она наверняка захочет поговорить о тебе, а я не уверен, что смогу через это пройти. Элла только что час пыталась до меня достучаться. Без толку. Мне не вынести больше того, чем сейчас есть. Это физически больно. Я на пределе прочности, вот-вот сломаюсь. Да и сказать особенно нечего. Ты умер. Мы тебя похоронили. Все. 

Пальто нараспашку, неровно застегнутый кардиган. Выглядит она даже более дерганной, чем это кажется по голосу. Не знаю, как с ней говорить. Она захочет узнать о тебе. О том, как я справляюсь с тем, что тебя нет. Наверняка спросит. Будет выражать сочувствие. Она была знакома с тобой дольше, чем я, но я знал тебя лучше. 

Она тебя любила. В этом не приходится сомневаться. Она любила тебя. А ты обходился с ней жестоко. И мне никакими словами не смягчить то, что было. Конечно, я могу сказать: _Он не хотел тебя обидеть. У Него просто не очень развиты навыки общения с людьми._ Но будет ли это правдой? Не знаю. Ты достаточно умен, чтобы изобразить их наличие. Думаю, ты третируешь только тех, кто тебя любит и не скрывает этого. Я мог бы сказать: _Он не хотел тебя обидеть_ , но тогда я солгу. 

Ты действительно хотел, так? Ты всегда говоришь ровно то, что хочешь сказать. Ты всегда прямолинеен. Только в смерти вышло иначе. Даже и не знаю, с чего начать разговор. 

Это ничего. Просто скажу ей, что спешу. Что у меня назначен прием. Надеюсь, она не видела, как я выходил от Эллы. Я выбился из сил и не хочу говорить. Шерлок мертв. Он мертв. Он самоубийца. Я могу это принять, но не могу понять. Я не могу справиться с этим. Да, звучит жалко, знаю. Но земля под ногами уже кончилась. Я дошел до края скалы, единственный возможный путь – вниз. 

\- Привет, - произносит она и улыбается. Улыбка фальшивая, я такие узнаю́. 

\- Здравствуй, Молли, - тоже улыбаюсь, и тоже – фальшиво. Зачем это все? 

\- В норме? 

\- В норме. А ты как? – может, удастся сменить тему. 

\- Отлично, - она кивает и на секунду опускает взгляд на свои руки.   
Мне бы воспользоваться паузой, сказать, что я спешу. Но я даже еще ничего не взял, в тележке пусто. 

\- Ты не… - она замолкает. 

Что «не»? Она поднимает взгляд, снова смотрит на меня, пристально. Как будто пытается что-то прочесть на моем лице. Что? Что? 

\- Ты знаешь, что он не мошенник, - произносит она. Прямолинейно, не стала ходить вокруг да около.

Пожимаю плечами. Разумеется, знаю. Что прикажете на это ответить?  
\- Журналисты считают иначе. 

\- Но ты знаешь правду, - она слегка повышает тон в конце, словно хочет, чтобы ее фраза звучала, как вопрос. _Ты знаешь правду?_ Нет, не знаю. Я не знаю правды, я вообще ничего не знаю. Я только и делаю, что спрашиваю, но все, что получается, – ходить кругами. Ответа нет, и я никак не могу положить всему этому конец. Нет. Я не знаю правды. Я в полном неведении. 

\- Я больше не знаю ничего, - говорю я, выдав больше информации, чем хотел бы. Не стоило быть настолько честным. – Но это не имеет значения. 

\- Нет, имеет, - возражает она. – Ты знаешь, что он… - пауза. – Про его попытки… - вздох… - Он готов на все ради тебя. 

Как-то все это запутано. Что за… 

Она ревнует? Говорит так, чтобы выплеснуть на меня свою боль? Боль разбитого сердца. 

Да, иногда Он спит со мной в одной кровати. Она знала об этом? Догадалась? Он забирается ко мне в постель утром, когда Ему холодно и хочется поговорить, или когда на Него находит скука, и Ему нужно, чтобы я Его отвлек. Он читает записки в блоге, стоя у меня за спиной, положив ладонь мне на основание шеи, а я притворяюсь, что мне это неприятно. Она ревнует к этому? Но это же не значит ровным счетом ничего. Мы просто соседи. Друзья. Сны – это всего лишь сны. О них она точно не знает. 

\- Мы не были парой, - говорю я.   
Господи. Как будто я не спорил ровно о том же сам с собой весь последний час. Шерлок и его чувства ко мне, я и мои чувства к Шерлоку – разве это теперь так важно? Его больше нет, Молли. Ты ревнуешь? Не к чему ревновать. 

Но, похоже, это не так с ее точки зрения. Да, меня Он тоже третирует, но я знаю, что ему не все равно. Он считает меня потрясающим. Он сам это сказал, пусть и всего один раз. Ему приятно мое внимание, приятно мое восхищение. Он знает, что я им восхищен. Ведь знаешь, так, Шерлок? Это так очевидно. Ну, разумеется, ты в курсе. Меня восхищает все, что ты делаешь, и я выражаю это всеми доступными способами. Тебе это нравится. Ты от этого просто светишься. Если честно, мне кажется, ты на это немного подсел. Наверное, именно поэтому ты хочешь, чтобы я все время был рядом. Ты отпускаешь очередное умное замечание, оборачиваешься ко мне и ждешь. Ждешь, потока восхищения. _Превосходно_ , скажу я. _Гениально. Удивительно. Шерлок, это просто невероятно. Чудесно. Фантастика._

Мои чувства к Нему Он принимает с удовольствием, ее чувствами пренебрегает. Он не уделял ей времени. Естественно, она ревнует. На ее месте я бы тоже ревновал. 

\- Он пошел бы на что угодно, чтобы защитить тебя, Джон. 

Что? Что это значит? Откуда она узнала? 

На лице ее сдерживаемое волнение. За всем этим что-то кроется. Что?   
\- Он бы скорее умер, - произносит она, подчеркивая последнее слово, _«умер»_ , - чем допустил, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось.   
Многозначительный взгляд. Она как будто ждет, что я разберу ее фразу на составляющие, а затем продолжу ее, добавлю следующее звено цепи. Словно все это - деталь головоломки или тайный шифр. Пароль. Но я его не знаю. Он бессмыслен. 

Может быть, она тоже надломлена, это неудивительно. 

_Он бы умер._ Молли, да так оно и есть. Никакого сослагательного наклонения. Это уже произошло. На что ты намекаешь? Что тебе от меня нужно? 

Я давно с ней не виделся, мы не общались. Но «Стрэнд» она наверняка читает. Наверняка. Не может быть, чтобы не читала. 

Под каждым рассказом обязательно появляется огромное обсуждение, посвященное одной и той же теме: влюблен в меня Шерлок, или нет. Его слова, действия, то, как Он оборачивается и смотрит на меня, то, как Он меня ждет – все используется как доказательства за или против. Новые комментарии появляются каждый день. Я их просматриваю, но в обсуждении не участвую. Жду, какая из сторон одержит верх. 

Пока позиции сдают то одни, то другие. Есть и те, кто полагает, что это не Шерлок меня любил, а я был влюблен в Него. Когда я просматривал обсуждение в последний раз, выигрывали сторонники именно этой теории. Они прочесали мой блог и рассказы, собрали впечатляющее количество доказательств. Использованные мной обороты речи, построение повествования вокруг Него, описания Его глаз, посвящение каждого рассказа далеко-не-такому-уж-загадочному «Ш». Все очевидно, пишут они. Прозрачно. Я нарочно вывожу Его в рассказах так, что кажется – мои чувства к Нему взаимны. Думаю, они не так уж и не правы. 

Поспорить готов, Молли тоже читала ту дискуссию и наверняка увидела во мне себя. Выставленную напоказ безответную любовь и то, какую боль она причиняет. Должно быть, ей меня жаль. 

А может, и нет. Может, она думает, что Он тоже любит меня. Меня. Не ее. Нечестно. Ужасная несправедливость. Я не гей. Шерлоку отношения не нужны. Любовь – бессмыслица, нечто, что Он отставил в сторону, как будто она никогда ничего не значила. А теперь это действительно так, она больше не имеет значения. Другими словами, дело прошлое. Любит – не любит, люблю – не люблю. Теперь все это уже неважно. 

\- Понимаешь, Джон. _Он бы умер,_ \- повторяет она, как будто это - загадка, которую я должен и могу разгадать. Но я не могу. 

Молли, он уже умер. 

Да, он умер. Он умер, Молли. На что ты пытаешься намекнуть? 

Что я должен понять? Он бы скорее умер, чем допустил, чтобы со мной что-то случилось. Что из этого может следовать? Он умер, чтобы я остался цел? 

Бессмыслица. Мне не угрожает и не угрожала опасность. Причина не во мне, а в Нем. Я не должен был там появиться, Он убрал меня с дороги. Убрал меня с дороги и упал. А я видел. Я видел Его на крыше, видел Его тело. Все. Больше ничего. Не было никакой угрозы. Ни пистолетов, ни бомб – ничего. Мориарти сотворил самое страшное – уничтожил Шерлока, не тронув Его и пальцем. Превратил Его в шута, погубил Его репутацию, разрушил дело Его жизни. Угрозы не понадобились. Он получил желаемое и так. Заставил Шерлока принять яд. Ведь вместо меня некому было выстрелить и спасти, а я был далеко и не смог спустить курок. Мориарти разыграл долгую партию, и завершилась она твоим поражением. 

Может, именно поэтому ты прыгнул. Ты же ненавидишь проигрывать. Ты скорее умрешь. Наверное, это единственный доступный мне ответ, другого не будет. 

Прощай. Ты сказал: _«Прощай, Джон»_ , - раскинул руки и упал. Как будто мог взлететь. Последний в жизни эксперимент - с гравитацией. Лучше так, чем жить уничтоженным. Ты бы скорее умер. 

Это несправедливо. Это не… 

Нет. Только не здесь. Не заставляй меня, Молли. Прекрати. 

Не собираюсь вести подобные беседы. Ни в «Теско», и вообще – нигде. Они для меня как ловушка. 

Поднимаю руку. Всем знакомый и понятный жест: хватит. Зачем Молли так поступать со мной? Доводить до срыва на людях вместо того, чтобы просто перекинуться парой общих фраз. Мы тут не одни. И не моя вина, что Он ее не любил. Не моя вина.   
\- Не надо. 

\- Джон… - кажется, она хочет сказать что-то еще, но замолкает на полуслове и прикусывает губу. – Мне жаль. Мне очень жаль. 

\- Я спешу, - сейчас это единственное, что я могу вообще произнести. 

\- Держись, - отвечает она.   
Если бы я только мог.


	13. К вопросу о границах

Понятия не имею, что это за фильм. Канал «Е4». Я в последнее время редко смотрю телевизор и даже не знаю, что сейчас популярно. На экране разговаривают, дерутся, гоняют на машинах по какому-то городу. Наверное, по Кардифу. Почти всегда в итоге это оказывается Кардиф. Он маскируется под разные районы Лондона. А может, это Бристоль. Не знаю. Актеры незнакомые. Начало я пропустил. Это может быть что угодно, и, чем бы оно ни оказалось, тебе бы категорически не понравилось. 

Ты ведь на самом деле не особенно жаловал телевидение. Если бы ты не снял уже обставленную миссис Хадсон квартиру, телевизором бы ты так и не обзавелся. И это было бы очень печально, серьезно. Мы ведь здорово повеселились, смотря всякие глупости. Так ведь? Чем хуже передача, тем больше веселья. По крайней мере, мне так кажется, когда я оглядываюсь назад. Может, ты бы со мной и поспорил. 

До меня доносится запах еды. Кажется, это тушеная капуста и пюре. Жаркое. Такое в семье готовят друг для друга. Когда я чувствую этот запах, запах того, как готовят другие, я скучаю по тебе особенно сильно. Не знаю, почему. Наверное, потому, что это напоминание: мне больше не для кого готовить. 

_Право, Джон, до чего сентиментально._

Я знаю, знаю. 

Оу. Кого-то только что убили. Тебе бы это место преступления не понравилось. Не тянет даже на "четверку". Отпечатки пальцев, следы, у тела брошен бумажник – слишком просто, чтобы ты заинтересовался. Ты бы уже начал требовать переключить канал. 

_Вот именно. Фильм ужасен._

Со мной тебе пришлось пересмотреть немало ужасных фильмов. Ты жаловался, но никогда не отказывался от следующего, предложенного мной. Никогда не уходил. Оставался, сидел на диване рядом. Грыз попкорн. Смеялся. Обычно невпопад, но ведь смеялся. А я смеялся над твоей реакцией не меньше, чем над самим фильмом. Думаю, ты получал удовольствие от таких вечеров со мной. Мне нравится считать, что было именно так. 

Помню, как мы смотрели «Голдфингер». Сидели на диване рядом, ты наклонился вперед, упершись локтями в колени, озадаченный и ошеломленный. А твоя нога прижималась к моей. Это я точно помню. 

Мелочь. Почти незаметная. Незначительная, если не знать, что больше это не повторится никогда. Одна из тех многих вещей, что так легко принимать как должное. 

Крохотная, соединяющая нас точка тепла. Почему-то это давало чувство безопасности. Покоя. Как будто я – наполненный гелием воздушный шар на штормовом ветру, а ты удерживаешь меня на месте. Но на самом деле все было наоборот. Удерживал я. А ты всегда был готов сорваться и улететь. Ты весь состоял из непредсказуемости и кофе. И это в тебе было волшебство. А я – создание на глиняных ногах. И я все еще тут. Прирос к земле. А нужно было как-то оторваться от нее. 

\- Попкорн будешь? – предложение заставляет тебя изумленно поднять брови. Как будто я предложил тебе миску червей. Как будто ты впервые видишь попкорн. Серьезно. Ты смотришь на него с недоверием, но к концу фильма именно ты съешь большую часть.   
Когда ты решаешь поесть, ты не делаешь различий между соленым и сладким, - тебе нравится и то, и другое. Сладкий кофе и выпечка, соленый масленый попкорн. Ты весь соткан из крайностей. Отказываешь себе в получении физического удовольствия с другими людьми, ведь они слишком отвлекают, но спокойно можешь накачаться кокаином. Ты ведь всегда готов был улететь. В любой момент нашей жизни. 

\- Так принято, - поясняю я. Ставлю миску на журнальный столик и набираю полную горсть. Горячий. Похоже, знания о попкорне ты удалил. Забавно. С тобой никогда не знаешь, чего ожидать. Ты или знаешь о чем-то все сразу, или совсем ничего. Всегда – все или ничего. Никогда наполовину. 

\- Понятно, - ты протягиваешь руку и берешь одну штучку. Пристально разглядываешь, затем отправляешь в рот. Пережевываешь. Я смотрю, как двигаются твои челюсти. Ты ведешь себя так, словно тебе подсунули жуткую гадость, но на самом деле тебе нравится, я же вижу. После, когда ты будешь крепко спать на диване, я вытряхну в мусорное ведро неразорвавшиеся зернышки и еще раз посмеюсь над этим. Все в этой жизни стоит попробовать, хотя бы однажды. А если тебе что-то по вкусу, меры ты не знаешь. Все или ничего. Никогда наполовину. 

\- Ну, ладно. 

В неопознанном мной фильме чересчур много секса. Больше, чем, как я думал, можно пускать в эфир в такое время суток. Полуобнаженные тела, языки, губы на сосках. Чересчур откровенно. Не то, чтобы я был против. Я совсем не против. Просто понятия не имею, кто это вообще. 

Твоя нога слегка прижимается к моей, тепло твоего тела смешивается с моим. С чего бы нам сидеть так близко? Не знаю. Так лучше видно экран. Он не очень-то большой. Так удобней. Не знаю. 

\- Тебе нравится быть близко, - откидываешься на спинку, смотришь на меня. – Вот и оправдание, так? 

\- Оправдание? – с чего бы это? Чему? 

\- Прикосновению. 

\- Мне оно едва ли нужно, - смеюсь я. – Это же ты берешь дело, а потом заставляешь меня спать с тобой в комнате убитой ради проверки версии. Это ты просишь достать из кармана телефон. Это у тебя проблемы с осознанием границ. И после этого мне еще нужно оправдание, чтобы просто сидеть рядом? 

\- Наверное, нет. Так, может, это я ищу оправданий, чтобы прикоснуться к тебе? 

\- Оу, - разве так может быть? Нет. Ничего подобного между нами не было. Никогда. Подобных мыслей у тебя не возникает. По крайней мере, в отношении меня. Ирен – возможно. Она подобралась ближе всего. Думаю, она тебя поцеловала. Наверняка, так и было, когда я оставил вас с ней наедине. Ты тогда ушел в себя, ты думал. Не заметил моего ухода. Думал о ней, я знаю, что так и было. Она тебя поцеловала. А ты ответил на поцелуй? Касалась ли она тебя? 

\- Ревнуете? – спросила она тогда. Такой вопрос без причины не задают.

Да. Похоже, что ревную. Самую малость. И это чудно́. Не понимаю до конца, в чем причина. 

Но это и неважно: такого развития события не получили бы никогда. Тебе это не было нужно. Предложи я такое, ты бы разочаровался во мне. Будь ты заинтересован, ты явно дал бы это понять. Точно. Ведь так? 

\- Конечно, - ты придвигаешься чуточку ближе. Нога прижимается к моей сильнее. Это я помню. Ты тогда придвинулся ближе. Я не придал этому значения. Ты тянулся за попкорном. Я вообще это едва заметил. – А может и нет. Почему ты считаешь, что я не давал тебе понять? Иногда мне интересно, замечаешь ли ты что-нибудь вообще. 

Ну, правды мне теперь не узнать никогда, так? Воображаемый ты всегда говоришь загадками. А воспоминания слишком податливы, им нельзя доверять. Читатели моих рассказов в «Стрэнде» правы: в моих воспоминаниях ты выглядишь влюбленным в меня. Почему? 

\- Выдаешь желаемое за действительное. 

\- Очень смешно. 

Из телевизора доносятся стоны и тяжелое дыхание. Что, весь сюжет – секс? Должно быть. Чертов «Е4». Молоденькие девочки, грудь напоказ. Не то, чтобы я возражал. Вовсе нет. Просто ты никогда подобное не смотрел.

Ты набираешь полную горсть попкорна, а я смотрю на твое лицо, на то, как стирает с него краски свет экрана. Бледное лицо, глаза – все заливает голубоватый оттенок. Ты уже расположился на диване, но когда я сел рядом, ты пододвинулся ближе. Я уверен. Как я это упустил? Почему не заметил? 

\- А разве ты когда-то хоть что-то замечал, Джон? 

Возможно, ты придвинулся намеренно. Конечно, ведь ты всегда и все делаешь только намеренно, никак иначе. С тобой никогда не бывает просто совпадений. Но за этим не стояло ничего из того, что идет по «Е4». Тебе это было не нужно. Уверен. Как если бы ты мне сам это сказал.

Я думаю, дело в том, что ты был одинок. Люди нуждаются в ком-то близком, в прикосновениях. В этом нет ничего предосудительного. Ты все-таки остаешься человеком, несмотря на то, что хочешь, чтобы считали иначе. Я знаю правду. Ты – не машина. Скорее уж - тянущийся за лаской кот. Тебе нравится, когда я глажу тебя по волосам.

\- А тебе нравится так делать. 

Разве? Похоже на то. Мне приятно, что ты это позволяешь. Приятно видеть, как ты закрываешь глаза. Видеть удовольствие на твоем лице. Что, разве это странно? 

\- Тебе стоило меня поцеловать, - фоном звучит заключительная музыкальная тема из «Голдфингера».

\- Что? Почему? 

\- Потому что ты этого хотел. 

Хотел? Этого я не помню. Ты берешь пульт, приглушаешь звук. Вот это воспоминание – реальное, а не искаженное. Музыка тебе не понравилась. _«Звуки ужасные»_ , - сказал ты. _«И качество тоже. Как будто гарпия визжит в грозу»_. Я рассмеялся тогда. С тобой я вообще часто смеялся. А теперь... я не смеялся уже долгие месяцы. 

\- Ты мог бы поцеловать меня теперь.

Мог бы. Ты смотришь не в телевизор, на меня. Мое лицо, наверное, тоже сейчас подсвечено экраном. Это странное мерцание меняет все вокруг, делает все другим, отличным от настоящего. Иной вид, иной итог. 

Ты тогда на самом деле смотрел на меня, а не в телевизор? Тогда, когда мы смотрели «Голдфингер»? Наверное, да. Я погасил почти весь свет, было темно. Твое лицо в тени. Только мерцал голубоватым светом экран. Ты наблюдал за тем, как я смотрю кино, а твоя нога была прижата к моей. Почему? 

Хотел ли я тогда тебя поцеловать? Не знаю. В воспоминании тот вечер кажется идеальным: фильм, попкорн, твои забавные заключения о выдуманных героях, мой смех. Ты тогда тоже смеялся. Было хорошо. Ты прижимался ногой к моей ноге весь вечер. Но хотел ли ты, чтобы я тебя поцеловал? 

\- Ты видел, - шепчешь ты мне на ухо. – Но ты не наблюдал, Джон. 

\- Да, - соглашаюсь я. Это правда. – Похоже, что так. 

Все так легко себе представить. Может, потому, что ты мертв. И ничего не скажешь. Много не требуется. Просто слегка повернуться, обхватить рукой твой подбородок. Ты слегка наклонишься, и все. Поцелуй. Господи.

На твоих губах, наверное, еще оставались бы масло и соль. Я бы почувствовал на них вкус попкорна. Ты раньше целовался? Наверняка да. Ты должен был знать, как это делается. Но я не уверен. Я не знаю. Скорее всего, все вышло бы неловко. Ты мог бы сопротивляться, оттолкнуть меня или высмеять. Ты мог бы замереть и позволить себя поцеловать. Мог бы воспользоваться моментом, чтобы научиться. Мог бы обхватить мое лицо обеими руками и ответить на поцелуй, дать почувствовать зубы и соленый язык. Мог бы перехватить инициативу. Мне сложно сказать, что было бы. Я не поцеловал тебя тогда. Я вообще никогда тебя не целовал. 

Мне это в голову не приходило.

\- Это ложь, - выдыхаешь ты мне в ухо, вцепляешься в свитер на спине. – Приходило, и не раз. 

Ладно, признаю. Да, время от времени. По утрам, когда ты забираешься ко мне в кровать. Когда говоришь, что скорее умрешь, чем допустишь, чтобы со мной что-то случилось, и твое запястье прижимается к моему бедру. Когда ты читаешь через мое плечо, положив ладонь мне на шею, а лица касается твое дыхание. Время от времени, да. Это просто человеческие слабости. Просто реакции тела. Они ничего не значат. 

Фильм кончается, и тут же начинается другой. Какая-то американская комедия. Пусть себе идет. Я смотрю, но не вникаю в сюжет, он до меня сейчас не доходит. Я все еще там, в темноте, с тобой, на том, другом, диване, и твоя ладонь лежит у меня на спине, под поясом моих джинсов. Что все это значит? Это воспоминание, как кусочек тепла среди зимы. Меня к нему тянет. Но это неправильно. Такого на самом деле не было. Я скучаю по тебе, очень сильно. 

Хотел ли я тебя тогда? И хочу ли сейчас? 

Нет. Конечно, нет. Стоп. Может быть. Я не знаю. Отрицать собственную реакцию на эту мысль не выйдет. Не получится. Как давно все это началось? Больше это не важно – тебя больше нет. Это ни к чему не приведет. 

Ты ждал, что я догадаюсь? Хотел этого?

\- Вовсе нет, - говоришь ты мне в губы. – Разумеется, нет. Конечно, да. Это очевидно. 

Теперь ты всегда говоришь загадками. 

Ты лежишь в моей кровати, рядом со мной. Мои пальцы у тебя в волосах. Ты прикрываешь глаза. Дарить тебе удовольствие приятно мне самому. Я должен был это заметить, должен был понять, что это значит. Ты теплый, у тебя жар. 

\- Вылечи меня, - говоришь ты. На сей раз в голосе нет раздражения - это всего лишь просьба. Как будто я могу ее исполнить. Я мог бы оставить тебя здесь, в тепле и безопасности, подальше от Бартса, от крыш и от падения с огромной высоты. Я мог бы целовать тебя, мог бы защитить от всего того, что, я знаю, должно произойти. Простыня соскальзывает с тебя легко, и весь ты – бесконечная кожа. Здесь я могу тебя целовать, ведь все это – не реальность, всего лишь игра воображения, которая ничего не значит.

Кроме простыни на тебе ничего. Даже белья нет, как я позже узнал. Вообще ничего нет. Ты забрался в мою кровать, не одевшись, и я проверил температуру. Я гладил тебя по волосам. И должен признать, на какую-то секунду такая мысль у меня проскользнула. Я подумал, как это все было бы, - наверное, как с подъемным краном. Костлявые локти и коленки, зубы и невозможность происходящего. Соль на губах и нетерпение, и все твое тело, требующее моих прикосновений. Все было бы странно, нелепо. Все было бы неуклюже и, наверное, неловко. В этом плане ты был бы сущим недоразумением, не так ли. Да, я подумал об этом, не буду отпираться. Но на это было наложено табу. Ты был «запретной зоной», и если бы я решился, стал бы нарушителем границ. 

\- Я – не чья-то собственность, Джон.

\- Да, разумеется. 

\- И не подъемный кран, - ты теплый, я это чувствую. 

\- Конечно, нет. 

Это похоже на приглашение. Раньше такого в моем воображении не случалось. Меня к этому влечет. Потому ли, что это запретно? Или потому, что ты ушел, и вся моя жизнь перевернулась с ног на голову? Я пытаюсь хоть так выхватить тебя оттуда? Или все дело в том, что я всегда этого желал? Не знаю. Провожу пальцами вдоль твоего позвоночника, ты придвигаешься ближе. В то утро в моей кровати ты тоже так сделал – придвинулся ближе. В поисках тепла. Так рептилия переползает на нагретое солнцем место. Я тогда не придал этому значения. Но, может, это было приглашением? 

Я для тебя был солнечным теплом? И все толковал не так? Что, по-твоему, я должен был предпринять? Заполучить тебя я не могу. А даже если бы и мог, не знаю, как бы поступил. Это – не часть моей жизни. Это бессмысленно. 

Из лучшего друга ты превратился в самое сильное мое искушение. Как и когда это случилось? Может, это нормально для того, кто переживает потерю? Или это кризис самоидентификации? Или ты стал моим единственным исключением из правил? Твои разум и душа заворожили меня столь сильно, ты сам заворожил меня столь сильно, что меня стало тянуть к тебе во всех смыслах. Отрицать это сейчас невозможно. Доказательства налицо. 

Выключаю телевизор. Все равно я его не смотрел.   
На самом деле я не стягивал с тебя простыню. Я это просто вообразил. Фантазии и реальные воспоминания нужно разграничивать. 

\- Я тебе чаю заварю, - так я сказал тогда. И так я буду говорить в дальнейшем. Я тогда вылез из кровати, оставив тебя одного. И это же делаю сейчас. Пол под ногами холодный. А ты такой теплый. Еще ничто в жизни не давалось мне с таким трудом. 

\- Несправедливо, - ты сказал это тогда и повторяешь сейчас. 

Да. Несправедливо. Ни капли.


	14. О славном

\- С меня билеты, - говорит она.   
Очень мило с ее стороны, но я только что получил гонорар и настроен его тратить. Кроме того, пригласил ее на свидание я. Она знает меня всего ничего. Я просто случайный прохожий, просто помог ей поднять упавшую одежду, которую она забрала из химчистки. Попавшийся на пути добрый Самаритянин. Случайный знакомый, которому надо на что-то отвлечься, - вот кто я. Но она приняла приглашение. Если постараться, то я вполне могу быть обаятельным. Вполне. 

Я не ходил на свидания уже целую вечность. Без преувеличений. Даже, когда ты был еще жив, все мои подружки не выдерживали этого соревнования: они - против жизни с тобой. Все кончалось одинаково: на меня вопили, а потом указывали на дверь. Так что я просто сдался. Жить с тобой, в любом случае, оказалось интереснее любых отношений. Теперь я понимаю, что это был первый звоночек. Я предпочел тебя, и это должно было меня насторожить.

\- А ваш храпит? – ты этого не слышал, ты уже начал охоту за хаундом. Ты не храпишь, но я этого не озвучил. Сам факт того, что я об этом знаю, уже делает мне мало чести. Я слишком хорошо тебя изучил, уделяю тебе чересчур много времени, мы с тобой слишком сблизились. Настолько, что я, сам того не заметив, похоже, самую малость в тебя влюбился. Сам не понимаю, как это вышло. Я просто не позаботился о том, чтобы выстроить против этого защиту, и оно проникло в сердце. 

Она ни разу не читала мой блог. Не открывала «Стрэнд». Ничего не слышала о тебе – новости и газеты ей неинтересны. Странное, должно быть, существование. И чем-то это меня привлекает. Никаких предубеждений, никаких щекотливых вопросов. Она не будет спрашивать, как я справляюсь, не упомянет о том, как пресса истрепала тему твоего самоубийства. У нее даже телевизора нет. Я сказал, что я писатель, ведь так и есть. Я больше не твой коллега, мертвецам они ни к чему. Как и друзья. Или кем мы там друг другу приходились. Я писатель, и это внушает ей уважение. Книги она читает и любит. 

\- В следующий раз - твоя очередь, - говорю я и улыбаюсь. – Я пригласил, с меня и билеты. Пожалуйста.   
Я могу быть обаятельным. Со мной приятно провести время. И я могу быть тебе хорошим парнем, вот увидишь. Это то, что я есть, то, к чему я привык. Это нормально. Сегодня ночью я вполне могу оказаться с ней в постели, а утром приготовить завтрак. Мы можем прожить бок о бок до конца жизни. Это поможет мне помнить о том, что такое "нормально". Было бы славно. 

Она улыбается и на секунду опускает взгляд, смотрит на мои ступни. Застенчивость, наверное. Она слегка смущается, и я нахожу это милым. Ты бы так себя не вел. Смутить тебя вообще ничем невозможно. 

Ее зовут Эмбер. Ты бы забыл это тут же. Понятия не имею, почему ты спокойно помнишь все мудреные различия между типами сигаретного пепла, помнишь, что может означать конкретная марка нижнего белья, - и при этом совершенно не способен запомнить имя моей очередной девушки. Хотя, если начистоту, то она пока еще не моя девушка. Это всего лишь одно свидание. Первое свидание. Немного трудновато, но я должен сделать этот шаг. Ты так не думаешь? Это то, что я обычно и делаю. Встречаюсь с хорошенькими женщинами. Сплю с ними. Пишу для них дурные стишки. Смешу их. Мне это хорошо удается. Это – прогресс. Элла так бы и записала: _«Сходил на свидание. Прогресс. Справляется»._ Да. Вот именно этим я и занят. 

Я мужчина нормальной ориентации. Я встречаюсь с женщинами, я люблю женщин. Мне нравится к ним прикасаться, нравится их аромат. Я люблю целовать их, быть в них, прижиматься лицом к их груди, скользить губами по их горячей коже, чувствовать, как в мою спину впиваются их пальцы. Женщины превосходны. Но все, о чем я способен думать, – ты. 

Что бы ты сказал, попробуй я поцеловать тебя? Я могу думать только о том, каково было бы прикоснуться к тебе. К крепким мышцами груди, узким бедрам и острым коленкам, к длинным кистям рук. В тебе бы не было и намека на нежность, никакой терпимости - только резкость. Все равно, что оказаться в постели с подъемным краном, с чем-то, с чем приходится считаться и действовать прямо, без колебаний. Готов поспорить, ты бы точно попробовал кусаться. Я бы на это рассмеялся, ты бы рассмеялся в ответ. Ты бы действовал все с той же настойчивой целеустремленностью, любопытством и той присущей тебе неловкостью, которой ты позволяешь проявиться только тогда, когда считаешь, что я этого не вижу. Может, ты бы снял защиту, расслабился, а может, я ошибаюсь. В тебе есть и мягкость тоже. Она есть в тебе, я видел. Не знаю, как бы все было.

Но это бы ничего не изменило, так? Даже если бы я попросил позволения. Если бы целовал тебя, пока у меня была такая возможность. Я все так же просыпался бы в два ночи от звуков скрипки, ты бы продолжал бороться со своими пагубными привычками. Все осталось бы, как раньше. В холодильнике по-прежнему хранились бы человеческие органы – с чего изменять этой привычке? Ты бы так же спокойно мог позабыть про меня и умчаться из Брикстона в такси один, чтобы тебя не отвлекали разговорами. Все было бы так же, ведь это – те твои черты, которые не имели отношения ко мне лично. Думаю, ты, возможно, тоже меня любил. Возможно. Я не уверен. И никогда не буду. 

Тебя нет, и все это больше не имеет значения. Нет больше ответов. Даже будь это правдой, ты бы не открылся никому, и мне, скорее всего, тоже. Это то, чего не следует знать никому. Свои тайны ты хранил ревностно. 

Быть может, это не любовь, а увлечение. Я увлекся тобой из воспоминаний. Это так легко, ведь все лучшие моменты, так или иначе, были связаны с тобой. Увлечение – это нормально. 

Мне нужно найти себе девушку. Нужно вычеркнуть тебя. Прости, но это правда. Ужасно, верно? Это значит – прогресс, это значит – справляться. Элла бы одобрила. Я знаю, как быть с девушками. Ты же помнишь. Мне это всегда хорошо удавалось. 

_На самом деле – ужасно. Та, скучная, так тебе и сказала. Помнишь?_

Ты забывал, как их зовут, нарочно? Как и все, что тебе не было нужно: то, что Земля вращается вокруг солнца, имена моих подружек. Почему? Ты считал, что они не имеют никакого отношения к твоей жизни, или же пытался четко обозначить какую-то позицию? Ехидство или ревность? Или же ты просто твердо знал, что девушки преходящи, а с тобой я останусь навсегда, так зачем тогда давать себе труд запоминать их имена? Что ж, в итоге так и вышло. 

Эту нить рассуждений нужно прервать. Это больше не имеет смысла. Тебя нет, и неважно, что чувствовал я и что чувствовал ты. Мы были друзьями. Коллегами. Ты был моим лучшим другом. И этого довольно. Должно быть довольно. Горечь потери затуманивает рассудок. Никакого кризиса самоидентификации. Это просто горе. 

Она хорошенькая. 

Хорошенькая, но не яркая. В ней нет той роковой красоты, что заставила бы всех сворачивать шеи ей вслед, пока мы идем по кинотеатру. Это та тихая красота, которой будешь восхищен до конца жизни. Форма носа, изгиб губ, прекрасная кожа. Пройдут годы, но она по-прежнему будет бесспорно хороша. Наверное, чем больше я буду с ней сближаться, тем красивей она будет становиться в моих глазах. Пока однажды я вдруг не пойму, что с ней никто не сравнится. Я уже знаю, что так будет. 

Такого не говорят на первом свидании. Это значит – слишком торопить события. Мы только познакомились. Я пока еще не знаю, что делать. Не знаю и играю роль. Может быть, в итоге мне удастся в нее вжиться. 

Она прелестна, Шерлок, а ты – нет. Каждому полу соответствует свое определение, и по отношению к тебе «прелестный» уж точно не годится. Ты мужчина и смотришься слишком чужеродно для такой характеристики. Слишком длинные конечности, чересчур выпирающие кости. Волосы красивые и густые, вот только украшают они самое холодное лицо из всех мною виденных. На нем улыбка появляется лишь изредка, да и то, в большинстве случаев, за ее появлением стоит какая-то цель. И даже если бы твои черты соответствовали слову «прелестный», одно только то, как ты насквозь пронзаешь взглядом, сразу же убирает это определение из списка. Прелестный, значит – контактный, мягкий, милый. Все это не про тебя. Ты весь – требование ответа, а Эмбер не тянет даже на вопрос. Она - полная твоя противоположность. 

Думаю, я выбрал ее не случайно. Как минимум, подсознание сыграло свою роль. 

Она рассказывает о работе. Забавный случай, похоже. На прощальную вечеринку по ошибке привезли чужой торт. Она много смеется, но, возможно, это флирт. Или нервы. Это мило. Понимаешь? Небольшая уязвимость привлекает, разоружает. Ты ненавидел быть уязвимым, притворялся, что у тебя вовсе нет слабых мест, но это не так. Я знаю, что не так. Продемонстрировать небольшую слабость теперь все равно, что слегка оголить лодыжку в викторианскую эпоху: это сигнал. Это славно. И она – славная.

Вот в этом все и дело. К тебе это слово неприменимо. Совсем.

Что вообще значит «славный»? Это слово можно прилепить к чему угодно: славный человек, славная собака, славный обед, славное место, славная цена, чашка славного чаю. Самое общее слово в языке. Это значит – приемлемый, безобидный. Быть славным, значит – играть по правилам, не создавать неприятных ситуаций. Это значит – не протестовать, быть незаметным, не выделяться. Быть славным – это защита, быть славным – значит, уважать статус кво. Славный в итоге значит – незапоминающийся, пресный, никакой. Ты – точно не славный. 

Да и я тоже, ведь так? 

Эмбер, определенно, славная. Но в ее случае это значит – приятная. А это хоть чего-то да стоит. 

Свет гаснет, скоро начнется фильм. Ты бы точно высмеял поход в кино и ужин. Это же так банально. Ни капли фантазии, сказал бы ты. Но она в восторге. Она взбудоражена. Я ей нравлюсь. 

Сводить ее поужинать – нормально. Ужин - это классическое свидание. Мы с тобой выбирались поужинать несчетное количество раз, нас принимали за пару. Как думаешь, почему? Может, из-за того, как я смотрел на тебя. Я, верно, ловил каждое твое слово. Что ж, не моя вина, что ты интересен. Каждое твое слово интересно. Я слушал тебя, ведь, когда тебе нужно мое внимание, по-другому невозможно. В этом смысле ты привлекателен. Ты притягательный и привлекательный, признаю. 

Эмбер неинтересна. Она работает воспитателем в детском саду. Она любит детей. У нее есть собака и кот. Она волонтер в приюте для бездомных. Она любит читать. Она милая. Она – не ты. Но с тобой никто не может сравниться, так что это нечестный аргумент. Она – твоя противоположность. Она – реальность, а ты – фантазия. Ты был фантазией в жизни, и ты остался ею теперь. 

Интересно, смог бы я привести тебя сюда? Сводить на ужин, а потом в кино. Устроить нам с тобой традиционное свидание. Сама мысль об этом меня смешит. За ужином ты бы выводил из себя окружающих, а в кино в голос возмущался происходящему на экране или уделил куда больше внимания подлокотнику кресла, чем фильму. Ты бы заявил соседке, что муж ей изменяет, ты бы захотел домой через десять минут после начала. Думаю, традиционные свидания – это не для тебя. 

Вот носиться по Сохо после полуночи, чтобы схватить серийного убийцу, – да. А смотреть историческую драму в кино – скорее нет. 

Она берет меня за руку, ее пальцы легко касаются запястья. 

Ты бы тоже так, наверное, поступил. Хотя и с другой целью. В этом не приходится сомневаться. Для Эмбер - это крохотный знак внимания, просто нечто личное. Сигнал: ты мне нравишься. Мы просидим в темном помещении полтора часа. Свидание в кино избавляет от необходимости подбирать какие-то интересные темы для разговора, но оно же несколько отчуждает друг от друга. Так что приходится что-то делать, чтобы напомнить друг другу: мы вместе. Пару раз я наклонюсь и прошепчу ей на ухо какую-нибудь забавную глупость про сюжет, что-то, родившееся спонтанно. А она будет держать меня за руку, касаясь пальцами запястья, чтобы продемонстрировать, что я ей нравлюсь. Возможно, позже она положит мне руку на колено, вызвав мысли о том, как я ее раздену и проведу руками по обнаженной спине. 

Ты бы на ее месте считал мой пульс, чтобы точно определить, как я реагирую на происходящее на экране. А после выложил бы мне, какие точно сцены секса и жестокости понравились мне больше всего. Возможно, стал бы задавать вопросы – дикие и до ужаса личные. Я ответил бы на все, абсолютно все, потому что спрашивал ты. Думаю, это тоже можно отнести к знаку внимания, просто он пропущен через таинственные процессы в твоем мозгу. Оказывать внимание для тебя значит – получать информацию и экспериментировать. Наверное, это твой способ проявить неравнодушие. 

Эмбер нет дела до моего пульса. Она просто ведет себя мило. Славно. 

Фильм ужасен. Но Эмбер, похоже, это не беспокоит. Тебе бы он точно не понравился, Шерлок. Ты бы высмеял все ошибки, которые заметил. 

\- Надеюсь, это гульфик, а не… - шепчу я ей на ухо. Она смеется, вкладывает свою ладонь в мою. Позже она меня поцелует, это точно. Я ей нравлюсь. Она пригласит меня зайти, предложит выпить. Славно будет вновь ощутить теплое тело рядом с собой. 

Может быть, я и смог бы вытащить тебя на свидание. Возможно. Ты же смотрел со мной всякую чушь по телевизору. Смотрел кино, грыз попкорн. Может, ты бы согласился. Мы с тобой как-то просидели рядом в темноте больше часа подряд, и ты не сорвался с места. Мы тогда проникли в квартиру Китти Райли. Ты настоял на том, чтобы не включать свет. Правда, тогда мы были скованы наручниками, так что это, наверное, не в счет. 

Мы сидели в темноте, а ты рассказывал, что делать дальше. Как нам избежать повторного ареста. Мы доберемся до Бартса, ускользнем от полиции, например, укрывшись от них в подсобке. Мне придется спать в лаборатории, уронив голову на руки, а ты не будешь спать вовсе. У тебя был план. Ты вскроешь наручники, Китти опубликует статью, Лестрейд притормозит поиски. У тебя есть должники, к которым можно обратиться за помощью. Ты никогда не теряешься, ты действуешь, у тебя всегда есть план. Всегда. 

Знал ли ты тогда, что именно собираешься сделать? Было темно, а ты все говорил и говорил. Совершенно нехарактерное для тебя поведение. Раскрывал план действий шаг за шагом, чтобы мне стало легче. Все закончится, мы вернемся на Бейкер-стрит «221б», будем пить чай, жевать китайский фаст-фуд и смотреть очередную чушь по телевизору, сложив ноги на журнальный столик. Все, счастливый конец. Ты успокаивал меня, так? Отвлекал от того, что должно было произойти. Ты лгал мне. Ты уже знал, что собираешься сделать. Ты уже знал. 

\- Разумеется, знал, Джон, - ты все барабанишь и барабанишь пальцами по колену.  
В квартире Китти Райли темно, ты сидишь совсем близко, единственная преграда – твое пальто. Ты говоришь тихо, ведь нам не нужно, чтобы нас услышали соседи. Проявляешь редкую для тебя мягкость. Мы на диване, в темноте тикают часы. Мы дождемся ее возвращения. Она поможет, считаешь ты. Она же журналист. Она может помочь. Но она не станет этого делать, она не стала этого делать. Ты это знал? Знал, что так и будет? 

\- Я не знал наверняка. Подозревал. Догадывался. 

\- Что заставило тебя подняться на ту крышу, Шерлок? 

\- Меня было уже не спасти, Джон. Я не хотел вмешивать в это тебя. Не хотел, чтобы ты встал у меня на пути. 

Так вот чем я был? Помехой на пути? 

\- Ты не виноват. 

Я ждал от тебя именно этих слов? Виню ли я себя в случившемся? Да. Виню. Себя. Я виню твоего брата. Виню Мориарти. Я виню Салли и Китти. И тебя я тоже виню. Тебя тоже. Ведь именно ты сделал последний шаг. Все остальные тебя просто к этому подтолкнули. Может, чем-то подтолкнул и я. Если бы ты только мне все сказал. Я бы тебя не оставил. И, если нужно, прыгнул бы вместе с тобой. 

\- Если бы ты меня остановил, то сидел бы сейчас в кино со мной, а не с мисс «Я-Славная». 

\- То есть, все-таки _я_ виноват. 

\- Да. Нет. Конечно, нет. 

Снова загадки. Ты не в силах сообщить мне что-то новое. 

\- Мы укроемся в Бартсе. Молли поможет. Я смогу убедить Лестрейда отстать от нас. Китти опубликует статью. К утру все будет кончено. 

Ты уже знал, сколько часов тебе осталось жить? Сколько раз ты мне солгал? 

\- Я не лгу тебе, Джон. 

\- Нет, лжешь. 

\- Я мошенник, я всегда лгу. 

\- Не говори так. 

Слава богу, фильм почти закончился. Эмбер приклеилась взглядом к экрану, на лице – дорожки слез. Похоже, любовная линия ее впечатлила. Надо бы предложить ей бумажную салфетку, но их у меня с собой нет. Герой открывается героине под напряженные, торжественные аккорды. Дурацкий поворот сюжета. Тебе бы не понравилось категорически. Эмбер промакивает слезы рукавом. 

\- Ты бы пошел со мной в кино?

\- Хм-м? 

\- На свидание. Ты бы сходил со мной на нормальное свидание с ужином и кино? Ну, так, если иронизировать. Ты бы согласился? 

\- Да, - отвечаешь ты в темноте. – Нет, Джон. Конечно, нет. 

Отказ, даже от воображаемого тебя, причиняет боль. Как я мог этого не заметить? Ты наверняка все понял уже давно. Наверняка. Я знаю, что так и было. 

Фильм закончился. Эмбер в восторге. Я провожаю ее домой, а она говорит о нем всю дорогу. Холодает, вот-вот снова ливанёт. Поднимаю воротник, совсем как ты. Господи, Шерлок. Я не могу так. Мне слишком тебя не хватает. Что, если пустоту после твоего ухода никто так и не сможет заполнить? Тогда мне конец, никак не вырваться. 

 

Она ждет, что я поцелую ее у дверей. Так я и делаю. Поцелуи – это нормально. Целоваться – славно. Наклоняюсь и целую ее. Это приятно. На губах у нее помада. На твоих бы ее не было. 

Не могу. 

\- Извини, - говорю я.   
Я внезапно отшатнулся. Я не хотел, это произошло само собой. Не могу ее целовать. Не могу, и все тут. Она славная, она милая. Она хорошая. Но она – не ты, а я, кажется, влюблен в тебя. 

Я поторопился. Четыре месяца на то, чтобы оплакать, смириться с гибелью того, в кого безнадежно влюбился. Это слишком малый срок. Я утратил бдительность и выстроил себе новый мир, вокруг тебя, но так и не осознал этого. Так и не смог понять. А признаваться теперь больше некому. Все-таки ты был прав: я идиот. 

\- Извини. 

Начинается дождь. На этом все.


	15. Оторвать пластырь

\- Джон, я бы не рекомендовала вам это делать.   
Ну, конечно, она не рекомендует. Психотерапевты верят в психотерапию. Считают, что надо пройти полный курс, как с антибиотиками. Никаких увиливаний, никаких пропусков сеансов, никаких сокращений. Никакого перерыва или уж тем более полного прекращения. Никаких звонков с отменой всех встреч на ближайшее будущее. Нет уж. Будьте добры приходить раз в неделю, пока не научитесь подбирать правильные слова и говорить о своих чувствах так же легко, как о погоде, а потом продолжайте визиты, чтобы закрепить успех. Не могу больше. С меня хватит.   
\- Я понимаю, как вам трудно, но сейчас совершенно не подходящее время, чтобы делать перерыв. 

\- Понимаю, - я не собираюсь делать перерыв в сеансах. Я хочу вообще их прекратить. Не желаю больше сидеть в той комнате. – Элла, простите, но мне это необходимо. Ничего личного, - говорю я ей.   
Это все равно как расстаться с девушкой. Дело не в тебе, дело во мне. Ну, на самом деле, так оно и есть. Дело не в ней. Я знаю, что должен сделать. Для этого она не нужна. 

\- Разумеется, выбирать вам, - отвечает Элла, но я знаю, что говорит она скрепя сердце. Она бы предпочла, чтобы у меня не было иного выбора, кроме как делать то, что укажет она. – Но, Джон, мы едва успели начать. Вы все еще с трудом вписываетесь в повседневную жизнь. Я беспокоюсь о вас. 

\- Со мной все в порядке, - и всегда было. И в Афганистане, и когда я вернулся домой, со мной все было в порядке, несмотря на хромоту и пулевое ранение. Со мной все было в порядке. В порядке значит – выжить. Быть в порядке – это быть все еще способным дышать: вдох и выдох. Быть в порядке – значит уйти от тротуара, залитого чужой, не твоей, кровью. Мне нет нужды платить кому-то, чтобы обо мне беспокоились. Я в порядке. А даже если и нет, то буду в порядке. Я знаю, что делать дальше. Знаю прекрасно. И Элла точно не сможет ничего подсказать, только не теперь. Она не знает, как далеко я зашел, и я не хочу, чтобы знала. Это стыдно. – Со мной все будет в порядке. 

\- Джон, прошу вас, пересмотрите свое решение, - ее голос в трубке серьезен. Я могу представить себе ее лицо сейчас: большие карие глаза смотрят на меня, но ничего не видят. – Мы можем назначить новый сеанс, через месяц. Это будет длинный перерыв, чтобы прийти в себя. 

Нет. Через месяц она мне будет уже не нужна. Неважно, скажу я ей о своем открытии сам, или это за меня сделает она, все равно не поможет. Я знаю, что мне надо сделать. Я знаю верный ответ. Раньше он был мне неясен, ведь все кругом было двусмысленно, а я этого не замечал. Мне казалось, что там я чувствую себя как дома, но дома больше нет, и теперь мне ясно, что делать дальше. 

\- Мне так не кажется, - отвечаю я. – Не сейчас. Я в норме, Элла. Спасибо, - я специально говорю тем тоном, который ясно дает понять, что разговор окончен. Я все сказал. Она должна меня отпустить. 

\- Хорошо, - она соглашается неохотно, но заставить меня ходить на сеансы она не может. Не может заставить меня говорить, если я не хочу. Мне нечего больше сказать. – Что ж, желаю вам всего наилучшего, Джон. От всей души. 

\- Да, спасибо, Элла. И вам также всего наилучшего, - стандартное проявление вежливости. Как будто мы просто знакомые, а не психотерапевт и пациент, как будто у нас есть общие друзья, или мы пересекались на вечеринках. Всего наилучшего. Интересно, она рассказывает о своих пациентах на вечеринках? В ее устах я, наверное, буду одиноким бывшим военврачом, который так и не смог смириться с самоубийством лучшего друга. Она уже поняла, почему я тону в скорби? Она же сидела напротив меня неделю за неделей. Ждала, чтобы я пришел к тому же выводу сам? Наверняка она догадалась. Все вокруг догадываются, все предполагают. Думаю, и она тоже сделала предположение. Не хочу знать. Может говорить обо мне все, что заблагорассудится. Плевать. Все кончено. 

Сейчас. Нужно сделать это прямо сейчас. Нет смысла выжидать. Нужно покончить с этим. 

Заварю-ка сперва чаю, что ли. Это поможет. 

_Ты тянешь время._

Я знаю. 

_Это все равно, что оторвать пластырь. Быстро и резко._

Да. 

Отлично. 

Лягу на диван. 

_Точно по Фрейду._

Да. Думаю, так и есть. 

Запах свежеиспеченного хлеба. Стоит только представить его, и вот, я уже там. Бросаю сумку на одну кровать, твой чемодан стоит в ногах другой. Небольшая комната залита солнечным светом. Здесь мило, правда, мило. Было время, когда я думал, что мы могли бы как-нибудь вернуться туда. Просто, чтобы отдохнуть. Провести выходные в Дартмуре. Там готовят отличный завтрак. Там неплохо. Сам не знаю, почему считал, что ты можешь согласиться уехать со мной на выходные. Чего ради тебе отправляться в деревушку вроде этой, если там тебя не ждет жуткий труп и куча подозреваемых (разумеется, включая саму жертву)? Партия «Клюэдо» вживую вполне могла тебя ненадолго развлечь, а выходные на торфяных болотах и долгие бесцельные поездки по проселочным дорогам без малейшего шанса ввязаться в заварушку или расследование убийства - нет. Это не по тебе, и я это знаю. 

\- Нет никакой собаки, - говоришь ты. Ты сидишь на моей кровати, запястье прижато к моему бедру. Смотришь на меня так серьезно. Наверное, пора. Ты меня подгоняешь. И ты прав. Пора. 

\- Я знаю, что тебе было бы тут неинтересно. Ты бы не вернулся сюда, - хотя было бы здорово. Выходные вместе. 

Интересно, что бы я им сказал, если бы вернулся и попросил номер с одной кроватью? Я никогда не отрицал перед ними, что мы пара. Они бы не удивились. Может, разрешили бы нам остаться просто так. Мы бы накрылись теми старыми покрывалами, и я целовал бы тебя. 

Знаешь, я бы мог писать стихи. Писал бы их, прятал в компьютере, а ты бы находил и смеялся. Думаю, тебе бы понравилось.

Нет. Больше никаких «может быть». Никаких вопросов. Что было, то было. И я никак не могу изменить прошлое. Да я и не стал бы его менять. Все и так было прекрасно. 

\- Тебе нужно твердо в это поверить, Джон.

Я верю. Действительно, верю в это. Будь у меня возможность вернуться и все изменить, я бы просто постарался узнать тебя лучше и относиться к тебе мягче. А если бы я мог изменить лишь что-то одно, я взял бы назад те слова, брошенные мной в Бартсе, слова о том, что ты – машина. Я бы не ушел, сердясь на тебя. Я не ушел бы вообще. Я поднялся бы на крышу вместе с тобой. Я стоял бы рядом и держал тебя за руку, пока ты не решился бы на прыжок. Просто потому, что уже знал бы, - никакие слова тебя не остановят. Остановить тебя невозможно в принципе, и у тебя на все есть причины. Может быть, я действительно идиот, Шерлок, но я знаю, что не могу тебя остановить. Так что я просто остался бы с тобой до конца, как мне и следовало сделать. И не могу обещать, что не решил бы последовать за тобой. Не могу обещать. 

\- Я не допущу, чтобы с тобой хоть что-то случилось. 

Знаю. Здесь, в Дартмуре ты так и сказал. Темно. Ты сядешь на мою постель, скажешь те самые слова, а договорив до конца, встанешь, повесишь халат в шкаф и ляжешь в свою кровать. И мы заснем. На этом все, конец. Часы уже тикают, времени остается все меньше, и я не могу его остановить. 

\- Я скорее умру, чем допущу, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось.

Тогда, в Дартмуре, в тебе говорило чувство вины. Ты тогда довел меня до предела ужаса, чтобы посмотреть, что из этого выйдет. Ты считал, что подмешал мне сахар с наркотиком. Создал идеальные лабораторные условия и наблюдал за мной, как за крысой в клетке. Это я тебе простил. Твою смерть простить не могу. Но это ничего, теперь уже ничего. 

\- Шерлок, - ты оборачиваешься, смотришь на меня. Лицо серьезное. Думаю, в этот момент ты был ближе всего к тому, чтобы рассказать, что ты действительно ко мне чувствуешь. А может, это был тот максимум, который ты вообще мог сказать. Я не могу представить, как ты произносишь такие слова. Те, что я готов произнести. Нет. Я даже не могу до конца представить тебя желающим того же, что и я, ты ведь не поддаешься незначительным физическим желаниям. Вообще-то, ты почти никаким не поддаешься. 

А может, ты просто знал. Знал, что, попытайся я тебя поцеловать, все было бы уничтожено. Были бы задетые чувства, неприятие, боль. Мы потеряли бы все. Ты больше не смог бы забираться ко мне в кровать без задних мыслей. Может быть, у нас и так был тот самый возможный для нас максимум, и ты покончил с собой до того, как я попытался все разрушить. 

Чушь! Как будто ты умер бы, чтобы защитить мои чувства. Нет. У тебя были на то свои причины. Свои, не мои. Ты хотел выиграть, ты хотел покончить со скукой, доказать что ты – умен. Такие банальные и жалкие причины, как любовь, не заставили бы тебя на это пойти. 

Я понимаю прекрасно. Это совершенно неважно. По твоему лицу видно, что я для тебя значил. Ты скорее умрешь, чем допустишь, чтобы со мной что-то случилось. 

Возможно, мне что-то и угрожало. У тебя должны были быть крайне веские причины, значимые, пусть и только в твоих глазах. Возможно, в их список входила и моя защита. Почему нет? На кону была моя жизнь? Ты или я? Я не знаю. Но от этого ничуть не легче, Шерлок. Это не значит, что я смогу тебя простить. Тебе следовало бы это знать. Ты знал, что я не смогу. Конечно, знал. 

\- Я должен сказать это, так что… просто смирись с этим, - я сажусь и прикасаюсь к твоему лицу. Ты прохладный. На улице холодает. Слишком поздно, тепла уже не будет. Ты просто смотришь на меня, на лице – печаль и усталая нежность. Как будто уже тогда ты знал, что однажды я это скажу. Именно так – здесь, в Дартмуре, на чужих кроватях и когда тебя уже не будет рядом. – Я любил тебя. Думаю, любил с самого начала. Просто не понимал этого. 

Признаваться труднее, чем я ожидал. 

\- Думаю, я буду любить тебя всегда. Во всем мире больше нет такого, как ты. 

И не будет никогда. 

\- Но я больше не могу сюда возвращаться. Это слишком заманчиво, это не дает мне жить своей собственной жизнью. Я не могу вечно жить в прошлом. 

Ты киваешь.  
\- Я буду здесь. 

\- Я знаю. Вот почему мне так трудно. Я должен устоять перед соблазном. Мне нельзя больше попадаться в эту ловушку. Я должен оставить прошлое в прошлом. Но я буду скучать по тебе. Очень скучать. 

\- Я буду в норме. 

\- Мы оба будем в норме, - я лгу. Лгу. Тебя больше нет, а я дальше от нормы, чем вообще когда-либо был. 

На мгновение утыкаюсь головой тебе в плечо. Один раз. Последний раз. Смотрю в твое лицо, строгое, печальное. Кажется, ты уже начинаешь исчезать, как будто мое признание тебя отдаляет. Я буду помнить тебя. Всегда буду.

\- Прощай, Шерлок.

\- Спокойной ночи, Джон. 

Бежевые стены. Здесь так тихо, так тихо и отвратительно. Диван ужасен. Не могу больше здесь жить. Это – склеп.


	16. Вожак

Что за чертовщина? Стоп. Не шевелись. Слушай. 

Что это? Кто-то проник в квартиру? Те же грабители, что недавно убили женщину в ее постели. Они ее убили. Я ведь запер дверь вечером? Да. Точно? Уверен, что запер. Но я не закрыл окно. Кто-то смог влезть? Должно быть. Что-то разбудило меня. Тихо. Прислушайся. 

Рядом со мной дышит во сне Мэри. Если бы в квартиру влезли, она бы проснулась. Ее будит даже то, что я лезу в холодильник, так что, если бы кто-то открыл дверь и пробрался внутрь, она бы точно уже не спала. Шорох в гостиной. Почудился или нет? Может, распахнули окно? Что-то не так. Что-то меня разбудило. Может, это убийца? Я же что-то услышал. 

Мой пистолет в столе. Он разряжен, но при необходимости я могу зарядить его достаточно быстро. Две секунды от кровати до стола, зарядить и подготовиться – меньше минуты. Угрожать кому-то незаряженным пистолетом бессмысленно. Абсолютно. А после такого Мэри точно прекратит распекать меня за то, что я держу в квартире пистолет. Во всем есть свои плюсы. 

Первое – достать оружие. Выйти в гостиную, посмотреть что – или кто – там. Я застрелю этого кого-то, и все закончится славной болтовней с полицией. Как в старые добрые времена. 

_Почему ты убил засранца?_ Я буду оживлен. С тех пор, как мы вместе стояли над очередным телом, минула целая вечность. 

_Видишь ли, Грег, он вломился в квартиру моей девушки. Наставил на меня пистолет. Я решил, что должен ответить ему тем же._ Мэри точно не придет в восторг от того, что ее жилище превратили в место преступления, но это же будет не моя вина. Не моя, а того чертового убийцы, так ведь? Это он все устроил. Если я не иду на место преступления, оно само приходит ко мне. 

Шерлок бы над таким посмеялся. Немногие могут так – смеяться над местом преступления. 

Кровь с ковра можно будет очистить моющим средством. 

Что, черт подери, это за шум? 

А. Это мой телефон. 

Какое разочарование. 

В квартире нет чужаков. Это всего лишь мой сотовый звонит. Точнее - вибрирует. Звук точь-в-точь как ножом по металлической сетке. Ну и громкий же он. Так. Успокойся. Это всего лишь звонок. Это мелочь. Отбой, солдат. Отбой. 

Какая зараза звонит среди ночи? Твою мать, в твоих интересах, чтобы это было действительно срочно. Который час вообще? 

Пол ледяной. Черт. Опять звонит, вибрирует. Ну, по крайней мере, у меня в руках он гудит тихо и не разбудит Мэри. Надеюсь. Теперь - в гостиную. Отвечу на звонок там. Сколько он, кстати, вообще уже звонит? Кто бы это ни был, он, наверное, сбросит звонок, как раз, когда я его приму. И остаток ночи я проведу в догадках, что, черт подери, это вообще значит. Как будто мне бессонницы мало. 

Может, смогу немного поработать над рассказом перед тем, как снова лягу. Хоть что-то полезное. 

Номер не определен. Может, кто-то ошибся. Какой-то пьяный пытается дозвониться другу из метро. Готов поспорить, он промычит что-то невразумительное и бросит трубку. Это просто смешно. Не надо вообще отвечать. 

Черт, сейчас три ночи. Кому я понадобился в такое время? Кто-то умер? Гарри больше нет, не о ком теперь сообщать среди ночи. Воспоминание не из лучших. Да, это был не самый выбивающий из колеи звонок в моей жизни, но все равно, известия застали врасплох. Впрочем, разве кто-то может сказать, что готов услышать новости о смерти близкого человека? Тогда позвонили примерно в то же самое время. Примерно в то же самое. _Нам жаль, доктор Ватсон. Все случилось слишком быстро._ Быстро – значит, она не мучилась. И это хорошо. Но этот звонок точно не принесет подобных вестей. Просто кто-то ошибся номером. Не тот номер, и все. Звонят не мне. С силой вдавливаю кнопку. Принять. Что? 

\- Слушаю, - раздраженный голос в три ночи вполне оправдан. Кто бы там ни звонил, дружеского «алло» он не заслуживает. Он прекрасно знает, что разбудил меня. И я очень надеюсь, что мой голос не разбудит Мэри. Она ужасно раздражительная, когда не выспится. 

\- Здравствуйте, Джон.

Ну и ну. Майкрофт Холмс. Прошли годы с тех пор, как мы говорили в последний раз, без шуток, но голос я узнал тут же. Ну, точнее прошло примерно полтора года, если все подсчитать. Всего два слова, и я его тут же узнал. Судя по тону, он не изменился ни на йоту. Все такой же скользкий и высокомерный. По звукам похоже, что он сидит у себя в клубе и потягивает скотч. Как будто позвонил мне в три часа дня, а не, мать его, ночи. Ну и чертовщина. Майкрофт Холмс. 

Голос его ни капли не похож на голос брата. Ни капли. Если судить по голосам, то едва ли можно предположить, что они друг друга знали, не говоря уже о том, чтобы догадаться об их родстве. Майкрофт впитал в себя всю напыщенность и высокомерие интонаций. Шерлоку они были несвойственны. Совсем.

\- Майкрофт? 

Что за чертовщина творится? Какого хрена он мне звонит? Какое ему теперь до меня дело? Он не станет звонить просто так, если ему ничего не нужно. У меня нет ничего. Книга еще даже не вышла. Может быть, он прибрал к рукам экземпляр для рецензентов? Да что там, не «может быть», а точно. Прочел все до последнего слова, или кто-то это сделал за него. Провел пальцем по строчке посвящения – «Для Ш. С любовью», - а ведь он знает, что это значит. Неловко. Возможно, решил устроить мне разнос из-за чего-то. Никаких семейных тайн я не раскрыл, тут он не сможет поспорить. Всего лишь дал литературно обработанную версию истории о «Баскервиле» и воображаемом хаунде. Я даже не упомянул его имени, решив, что именно это он одобрит. 

\- Рад, что наше знакомство, Джон, произвело на вас столь неизгладимое впечатление, что вы до сих пор узнаете меня по голосу. Крайне польщен. 

Скользкий засранец. 

\- В чем дело? 

\- О чем вы? 

И как ему только удается повернуть разговор так, что именно я чувствую себя грубияном? Господи, Шерлок. Твой чертов братец. 

_И не говори._

Опа. Шерлок. Господи, твой голос мне не чудился уже… очень давно. Я Его давно не впускал, давно не вел воображаемого диалога, в котором чувствовалось, что я скорее вкладываю собеседнику свои слова, нежели слушаю Его собственные. Но эта реплика сейчас была точно Его. Шерлок. Снова вломился в мое сознание. Черт тебя дери, Майкрофт, это ты его вернул. Хотя, должен признать, слышать Его снова довольно приятно. Я скучал по тебе, Шерлок. Скучал ровно так, как и думал. А ты ни капли не изменился. 

Если на то пошло, то ты и не можешь измениться.

\- Зачем вы звоните мне в три ночи? 

\- О, у вас настолько поздний час? Приношу свои извинения. Я сейчас нахожусь в закрытом помещении в… впрочем, подробности вам ни к чему. Достаточно будет информации, что это местоположение засекречено. Я даже и не обратил внимания на время. Как ваши дела, Джон? 

Как мои дела? 

\- Эм… 

Понятия не имею, как ответить. Меньше двух минут назад я крепко спал, потом готов был продырявить пробравшегося в квартиру грабителя, а теперь меня спрашивают «как дела». В три часа ночи. Никаких извинений, сплошные вопросы. Бессмысленные, банальные, каверзные. Как у меня дела, значит? 

\- Спасибо, нормально.   
А что я еще должен был ответить? Разве существует единственно верный ответ? Это всего лишь подготовка. Он просто смазывает шестерни. Он что-то затеял. Ему наверняка что-то от меня нужно. Чтобы я что-то для него сделал. Наверняка. Иначе с какой стати ему мне звонить из секретного убежища с бокалом скотча в руке? 

Он как злодей из бондианы. Ты – герой, он – злодей. Рядом с ним ты всегда будешь героем. 

А может, он просто скучает по брату, а я был к тому ближе всех. Больше ведь не получится просто взять телефон и набрать номер Шерлока. Мне знакомо это чувство. Может, у него день рождения, а до Шерлока больше не достучаться, вот он и звонит мне. Что ж, Майкрофт, с днем рождения в таком случае. Твой брат по-прежнему мертв. Несправедливо, да? 

Понятия не имею, когда он родился. Шерлок, скорее всего, намеренно игнорировал дату. Может, в этот день он нарочно нарушал как можно больше законов, просто из вредности. Ха! Возможно, это так и было. 

Шерлок, он тоскует по тебе? Представить себе тоскующего Майкрофта... задача не из легких, не говоря уж о том, чтобы допустить мысль, что он будет вести себя соответственно. На похоронах он откровенно скучал. Не остался, уехал сразу же, прижав к уху телефон. Как будто он еле выкроил минутку, чтобы вообще их посетить. Он заботился о брате только до определенного предела. Он предпринимал все возможные меры, но я не знаю, затронула ли его эта история на самом деле. Может, он просто вздохнул с облегчением: дыра в системе безопасности закрыта. Все считали психопатом Шерлока, а я склонен думать, что это скорее применимо к Майкрофту. 

\- Что вам от меня нужно, Майкрофт? 

\- Джон, - укоризненный тон. Этикет прежде всего, так что ли? Даже в три ночи.   
Ну уж нет. Не позволю выдергивать меня куда-то из моей жизни. Никаких больше просьб. Все. То время ушло безвозвратно. Я справился. Это с Майкрофта началось падение Шерлока. Он его подтолкнул. Если и винить кого-то во всем, то именно его. И я этого не забуду. 

\- Я всего лишь хотел удостовериться, что с вами все… хорошо. 

Хорошо? 

Вот черт, Мэри. Она вылезает из кровати. Утром она точно будет не в духе. У нее встреча в восемь, она будет вялой, будет раздражаться. Отвезу ее на работу, приготовлю ей завтрак. Она и так слишком часто не высыпается из-за моей бессонницы, только «помощи» Майкрофта в этом ей и не хватало. 

\- Я в норме. Теперь можно уже вернуться в кровать? 

\- Разумеется, - отвечает он. – Приношу свои извинения. 

Ну да. Извинения, в искренность которых я не верю. Зачем он звонит? Что, черт подери, происходит? 

\- Выражаю соболезнования по поводу кончины вашей сестры. Я знаю, как тяжело, - пауза, как будто он собирается с духом, - потерять кого-то столь же близкого. Даже если не особенно с ним ладил. 

Понятия не имею, что на это ответить. Он не связывался со мной, когда она умерла. Не приехал на похороны. Он ее не знал, так с какой стати ему это делать? Если честно, то он и меня едва знает. Так зачем ему упоминать об этом сейчас, несколько месяцев спустя? Зачем звонить? Не понимаю. 

\- Передайте Мэри мои наилучшие пожелания, - говорит он. – Всего доброго, Джон.  
И вешает трубку. Все. 

Что за черт? 

\- Джон? 

Она замерла в дверях, держится руками за косяк. В глухом свете из окна виден только силуэт. Вьющиеся волосы спутались во сне. Она красивая. И спит на ходу. 

\- Что случилось? 

\- Звонили, - отвечаю я. Кладу телефон на диван. Если снова позвонят, я не услышу. Подхожу к ней, обнимаю. Она теплая, недавно из-под одеяла, а у меня заледенели ступни. Целую ее в губы. Она слишком сонная, чтобы ответить в полную силу, но все равно отвечает. Слабо, трогательно и полусонно. Она дрожит. 

\- Что? 

\- Ничего важного. Пошли обратно спать, - я беру ее за руку. 

\- И кто звонил среди ночи? 

\- Ничего срочного, - отвечаю я. Это не имеет значения. Больше это не часть моей жизни. Майкрофт может делать, что пожелает. Он развязывает и прекращает войны, разбирается с уличным движением, борется с международным шпионажем. Но все это выше меня, и я лучше останусь в блаженном неведении. Это не моя жизнь, и никогда ею не была. Может, он и важен, но не для меня. Больше нет. Веду Мэри обратно в кровать. 

\- И кто это был? – она зевает, я откидываю одеяло, и она заползает обратно в постель. 

\- Майкрофт Холмс, - говорю я, накрывая ее. – Засранец. Звонит в три ночи, чтобы спросить, как у меня дела. 

\- Брат Шерлока? – она укладывается на подушку и закрывает глаза.

\- Да. 

\- Который из правительства.

\- Да, тот самый.

\- Странно.

\- Мне тоже так показалось. 

Кровать еще не успела остыть. Мэри медленно вздыхает и засыпает. Я провел не одну ночь, таращась в потолок, когда сна не было ни в одном глазу, но сегодня я, похоже, все-таки смогу уснуть.


	17. Заложник

Следует признать, повар из меня неважный. Готовить я могу, что к чему понимаю, но, в целом, то, что я подаю на стол, как бы поточнее выразиться, - иначе, чем «просто съедобно», не назовешь. Можно поставить галочку, не более того. Но завтрак мне вполне удается. Мне нравится завтрак: выбор ограничен, но очевиден. Яйца, бекон, тосты. Кофе. Это легко. Я могу все это приготовить. Завтрак – это замечательно. 

Мэри любит яичницу, которую сделать несколько сложней, чем просто отварить яйца, но с каждым разом у меня выходит все лучше. 

Фен гудит слишком громко и заглушает радио, но я не возражаю. К этому звуку, как и к развешанным в ванной мокрым лифчикам или забившим сток длинным волосам, со временем привыкаешь. На самом деле, это в каком-то роде приятно. Это напоминает о том, что я живу не один и у человека, с которым я живу, есть свои приоритеты, не совпадающие с моими. Так и должно быть. Для меня мокрая голова не проблема, а для нее это сущее наказание. Она говорит, что если не высушит волосы сразу же после мытья, то они тут же начнут закручиваться и пушиться. 

Мне кажется, что ей идут кудряшки, но ей самой это категорически не нравится. Тут ничего не поделаешь. 

Этой ночью я спал как убитый. Почти забытое ощущение. Когда-то я спал так каждую ночь. В другой жизни. 

Может, мне стоит заняться бегом? Или попросить Майкрофта позванивать мне иногда среди ночи, чтобы каждый раз на мгновение пугаться, что началась ядерная война. 

Загадочно. Банальные и бесцельные расспросы от Майкрофта в три ночи. Но он никогда ничего не делает без цели, у него на это не хватает ни времени, ни терпения. Что бы он ни решил сделать, за этим всегда что-то стоит. Что же стояло за этим звонком? Он словно хотел убедиться, что я не сплю. Зачем? 

С тех пор, как он звонил мне в последний раз, прошла уже куча времени. А ведь когда-то он делал это постоянно. 

Я помню эти бессистемные звонки, все до единого. Вечером, когда я на свидании, или ранним утром, или средь бела дня – и всегда с расспросами о брате. Вечные наводящие вопросы. Я отказывался на них отвечать. Предупреждения, указания. Ему не нравилось, если Шерлок оказывался поблизости от тех мест, завсегдатаем которых когда-то был. Не нравилось, когда Он ввязывался в какие-то правительственные дела. Иногда я получал от него совсем уж дикие вопросы. Например, про химчистку, куда Шерлок сдавал одежду, или когда Тот в последний раз стригся, а однажды Майкрофт уточнил, не было ли случайно на Его туфлях следов пороха. Понятия не имею, с чего он вообще меня расспрашивал, я ведь никогда не отвечал. Это было делом чести. Я предан Шерлоку, а не Майкрофту. Он всегда волновался, что все пойдет не так, и эти упущенные им крохотные детали забьют последний гвоздь в крышку гроба Шерлока. Как будто Тот жил с приставленным к виску пистолетом и никогда не убирал палец со спускового крючка. 

Признаюсь, я тоже так считал. Все то время, что провел рядом с Ним. Я полагал, что Шерлок может привести нас обоих к гибели, и я принял это. Все Его решения были безумны и поспешны, но я, как правило, и не хотел, чтобы Он вел себя по-другому. Шерлок не довел меня до смерти. Даже Его собственная смерть – не Его вина. 

Это вина Майкрофта. Чем тратить время на просмотр записей с камер видеонаблюдения и пытаться предупредить действия Шерлока, лучше бы как следует следил за своим языком и тем, что с него слетает. Шерлок никогда не совершал ничего из того, чего так опасался Майкрофт. Он не вернулся к наркотикам, а ведь соблазны были. Все созданные Им проблемы в итоге окупались. Его арестовали всего один раз, да и тот, я думаю, можно сбросить со счетов. Бесконечное беспокойство и звонки – все впустую. Именно Майкрофт подтолкнул Шерлока к краю. Это он держал палец на спусковом крючке. И это он его нажал. Именно он. 

Он знает это. Уверен, что знает. И ему придется жить с этим бременем. Я ничего не могу с этим поделать. И случайный звонок в три ночи ничего не изменит. 

Так почему он набрал мой номер? И почему в три ночи? Я не верю в байку о том, что он не заметил, который час. Он замечает все. Он же Холмс. 

Пора включить тостер. Кофе уже готов. Она скоро выйдет из ванной. Отвезу ее на работу, на обратном пути, наверное, заскочу в магазин, а потом вернусь к рукопи… 

Стоп. Что это? Я что-то услышал. Диктор на радио так и сказала. Клянусь. Стоп. Я слышал имя. Имя, которое не всплывало уже вечность.

_Мориарти._

Кто это говорит? Что в эфире? Новости? _Мориарти._ Я верно расслышал? Женский голос. _Мориарти._ Может, я ослышался, и она назвала другое имя? Проклятый фен. Она могла рассказывать о другом человеке с такой же фамилией. Она не настолько уж редкая. Как знать. Может, есть писатель _Мориарти_? Или футболист? Не знаю. Увеличиваю громкость. Клянусь, я это слышал. Слышал что-то. Что? О чем она рассказывает? 

\- ... полиция обнаружила его тело сегодня утром. Криминальный гений был хорошо известен полиции со времени его ареста и внезапного оправдания три года назад. И к другим новостям... 

Криминальный гений? Двух таких быть не могло. Быть не может. 

_Джеймс Мориарти._ Полиция обнаружила тело. Где газета? Я принес ее утром, там должно быть хоть что-то. На первой странице ничего. Может....

Господи, газетная бумага такая тонкая, слишком легко рвется. Пусто. Политика, политика, что-то про Сербию, вопросы монархии, ограбления в Сохо, перестрелка в Клэптоне, и… 

Вот оно. _Джеймс Мориарти. Криминальный гений. Обнаружен мертвым._ Мертвым. С ним расправились. Наконец-то. Кто его убил? Об этом ни слова. Никаких подробностей. Это точно?

Фотографии нет. Ну, разумеется, фото мертвецов в газетах не печатают. Но мне бы хотелось получить подтверждение. По крайней мере, того, что это тот же человек, которого я помню. Это должен быть он. _Джеймс Мориарти._ Что еще тут пишут? Фиктивный судебный процесс. Да, это точно он. Присяжным поступали угрозы, им угрожали жизнью их супругов и детей. Что ж. Это все объясняет. Мы знали, что за этим что-то должно было стоять. Знали, кто он такой. Знали, на что он способен. 

И вот еще. Имя Шерлока. О нем тоже упомянули. _Мориарти обвинил покойного частного детектива Шерлока Холмса в том, что тот нанял его для совершения преступлений, но не было обнаружено никаких убедительных доказательств, подтверждающих данное обвинение._

Господи. Наконец-то. 

Кто-то тщательно перерыл все это нагромождение фальшивых статей и ДВД, на которые купилась Китти Райли. Кто-то увидел то, чем они были на самом деле, – подделка, не заслуживающая доверия. Подлог. А я ведь все это время всем им твердил то же самое. Да, это еще не однозначное подтверждение невиновности Шерлока. Но это уже хоть что-то. _Никаких убедительных доказательств, подтверждающих данное обвинение._ Значит, его имя смогли очистить? 

_Никаких убедительных доказательств._

В это ведь никогда окончательно не поверят, так? Не будет ни суда, ни публичных извинений. Мориарти мертв. Мертв ли? Это правда? Шерлок был невиновен. Вот в чем правда. 

Ну, если быть до конца точным, то не совсем. И мне бы не хотелось, чтобы в наших делах копались так уж старательно. Пистолет я приобрел и хранил не совсем законно. И на нем есть несколько смертей и ранений. Вполне заслуженных, но могут возникнуть вопросы. Да, он не был абсолютно невиновным с точки зрения закона, но в этом конкретном преступлении он невиновен точно. Он не был мошенником. Не был криминальным гением. Не был, я знаю, что это так. Он мог бы им стать при желании, но не стал. Не был. Я его знал. Не было никаких ловких трюков. Был только он и невероятная химия его мозга. 

Может, это дело рук Лестрейда. Я слышал, ему пришлось туго, он еле удержался на своем месте в полиции. Возможно, он решил очистить имя Шерлока и посвятил этому все свободное время? Мог бы связаться со мной. Я бы помог. 

_Никаких убедительных доказательств._ Это значит – сейчас его не за что было бы арестовывать. Салли осталась бы единственной, относящейся к нему с подозрением, как и всегда. Она не смогла бы ничего доказать. Хотя, может быть, его все-таки прекратили бы пускать на места преступлений. Что для него было бы равносильно признанию виновным. Но все-таки, это хоть что-то. Мы смогли бы с этим разобраться. Мы нашли бы способ вновь завоевать их доверие. И очень скоро снова бы оказались по ту сторону желтой ленты. Они все-таки нуждаются в тебе. И всегда будут. 

Вероятно, вся эта история стала бы достоянием гласности куда скорее, если бы за дело взялся ты, Шерлок. Это был бы вопрос нескольких дней, уверен.

Что-то подгорело. Тосты? Яичница?

Черт. 

Впрочем, можно выкрутиться. Заберу себе подгоревшую часть. Не так уж все ужасно. Извини, Мэри. 

Фен умолкает. Наливаю ей чашку кофе, выкладываю завтрак на тарелку и ставлю все на стол. Немного неловко вышло, но, в конце концов, кулинарными талантами я не славился никогда. 

\- Что-то подгорело? – спрашивает она, стряхивая соринки с пиджака. 

\- Слегка, - отвечаю я. – Это я сам съем. 

Она сидит за столом, потягивает кофе. У нее назначена встреча через час, и мы рискуем опоздать. У нее утомленный вид. 

\- Глянь, - кладу газету на стол, показываю статью. Я должен рассказать ей. Хочу рассказать. Вот только не знаю, что хочу услышать в ответ. 

Я рассказал ей почти обо всем. Она прочла все мои рассказы, она знает о моем прошлом. Знает про блог, про расследования, про то, как я перестал встречаться с девушками, потому что поддерживать серьезные отношения, работая с Шерлоком, невозможно. Она знает про Мориарти, про организованные им убийства и подлоги. Про его одержимость Шерлоком. Я объяснял ей, почему верю в невиновность Шерлока, и очень подробно, но я знаю, что она так и не поняла. Знаю, что где-то в глубине души она мне не верит. 

Она никогда так не говорила. И я не знаю, почему так уверен в этом, в том, что она мне не верит. Не могу перечислить точные признаки. Я просто знаю. Я прожил бок о бок с Шерлоком достаточно, чтобы подмечать такие вещи, подмечать что-то в ее поведении, когда мы об этом говорим. Я просто знаю и все. 

Тут нет ее вины. Мориарти провернул все тщательно, а Майкрофт дал ему все для этого необходимое. Его байка была продуманной, убедительной. Я сам видел его ДВД-записи. Он, верно, потратил долгие месяцы на подготовку к уничтожению Шерлока. Все те месяцы в тюрьме планировал это. Многие месяцы подтасовывал и подгонял доказательства. Не знай я Шерлока так хорошо, я бы тоже купился. 

Он с тем же успехом мог сфабриковать дело, где его нанимателем, злобным гением, был бы я, и Мэри бы точно так же поверила и в это. При наличии нужной информации и необходимых средств, он мог подставить кого угодно. Миссис Тернер. Ту женщину из банка. Да хоть саму Мэри. Она мне не верит, но я не принимаю это на свой счет. Она не знала Его. А я знал. Я знаю правду. Майкрофт знает правду. Знает Лестрейд. И миссис Хадсон. Этого достаточно. Мэри не пытается меня переубедить, не говорит, что не верит. Это было бы слишком. Последовала бы ссора и разрыв. Я это понимаю, понимает и она. Но ее неверие просто висит в воздухе, прямо над этим столом. Мы просто никогда не касаемся этой темы. 

Это не имеет значения. 

Одной рукой показываю на статью, в другой – чашка кофе. Я должен сказать. Это важно. Это не выльется в ссору. Не о чем больше спорить.   
\- Мориарти убит. В газете его называют криминальным гением. 

Вот видишь, Мэри? Я был прав. А ты - нет. Видишь? Я хочу, чтобы ты это поняла. Хочу прочесть это на твоем лице. 

\- Серьезно? – она берет газету, читает, прищурившись. Ей нужны очки, но она против. Еще рано, говорит она. Не раньше, чем мне стукнет сорок. – Надо же, - она откладывает газету. – Превосходные новости, да к тому же прямо перед выходом твоей книги. Идеальный момент! 

Я и забыл про это. 

Но дело-то в другом. Вовсе не в выходе моей книги. Да, она работает в моем издательстве, в отделе маркетинга, так что неудивительно, что именно эта мысль первой пришла ей в голову. Это естественно. Она заботится обо мне. Хочет, чтобы я получил признание. Это моя первая книга. Но дело совсем не в этом. Не в том, как будет продаваться книга. Дело во мне. В человеческой жизни и в том, как человека запомнят после его смерти. Вот что для меня важно. 

\- Но… Мэри, взгляни. Посмотри. Тут пишут, что нет никаких убедительных доказательств против Шерлока, понимаешь? - беру газету и зачитываю вслух. Сейчас еще рано, зрение у нее неважное. Может, она не разглядела. – _Мориарти обвинил покойного частного детектива Шерлока Холмса в том, что тот нанял его для совершения преступлений, но не было обнаружено никаких убедительных доказательств, подтверждающих данное обвинение._ Он невиновен. Его имя очищено, верно? 

\- Ну, полагаю, почти так и есть, - она пожимает плечами. – Джон, это замечательно!   
Тянется через стол и целует меня в щеку. Выражает поддержку. Она ведь понимает, да? Для меня это важно. Замечательно? Думаю, да. Замечательно и ужасно одновременно. 

Все считали, что у меня что-то вроде стокгольмского синдрома. _Заложник Холмса._ Но я им не был. Я его друг. Я любил его. Она все еще продумывает детали рекламной кампании. Это ясно. Она просто не может увидеть эту новость в ином для себя свете. 

Не уверен, что и в самом деле хочу, чтобы она меня поняла. Ведь для этого нужно будет, чтобы она узнала о моем отношении к Шерлоку, а это мне бы вовсе не хотелось с ней обсуждать. Я не говорил об этом с психологом, не собираюсь говорить и с ней. Это только мое дело, и оно в прошлом, так что оно не имеет значения. 

Можно сказать, что Мориарти создал своего Шерлока, а я создаю своего. И я не уверен, каким именно я пытаюсь его сделать. 

Я зол. Зол на Мориарти, но и на Мэри тоже. Сам не знаю, зачем я вообще завел об этом разговор. Она меня всего лишь поддерживала, не более. Понятия не имею, что хочу услышать от нее в ответ. Ей нечего мне сказать, и это меня тоже злит. Я хотел бы, чтобы она нашла хоть какие-то слова. Это несправедливо. 

\- Нужно добавить пару слов об этом к информации о выходе книги. То есть, я хочу сказать, покупатели же должны знать правду, так? Пресса будет в восторге. Дадим несколько врезок на обложке, добавим цитат в рекламные постеры. Поговорю с дизайнером прямо с утра, - она улыбается. Поддержка, забота о будущем, забота обо мне. Я не должен на это злиться. Не должен. – Надеюсь, об этом еще напишут. Эта заметка какая-то бледноватая, мне бы хотелось больше положительных нот. 

Она его не знала. Он был моим другом, не ее. Прошло уже почти три года. Она не знала меня тогдашнего. Он для нее – вымышленный персонаж, кто-то, о ком я сочиняю рассказы. Она никогда не сможет понять. 

Провожу пальцами по его имени и по строчке под ним: никаких убедительных доказательств. Не могу поднять на нее взгляд. Пока не могу. Делаю глубокий вдох. 

\- Но это чудесная новость, Джон! Я так за тебя рада. Ты должен чувствовать себя отмщенным!

Не знаю, что сказать. Я зол. Мне больно, сам толком не понимаю, почему. Это же не игра, которую я стремился выиграть. 

\- Ага, - выдаю я. А что я от нее ожидал? Она все говорит правильно. Все прекрасно. Это хорошие новости. Но он мертв, и для него это уже неважно. 

Да и будь он жив, это не играло бы для него роли. Ему всегда было наплевать, что о нем думают другие. 

Шерлок. Мориарти мертв. Не знаю, почему, но такое чувство, что это как-то отменит все, что ты тогда натворил. Верни все обратно. Вернись домой, ко мне. Все было ложью. Ошибкой. Теперь все закончилось. Можно начать все заново. Как будто ничего этого не было никогда. 

Но так ведь не бывает, верно ведь? 

Мэри отодвигает тарелку с завтраком и допивает кофе. Хоть его я не испортил.   
\- Как думаешь, тебе звонили из-за этого? 

\- М-мм? 

\- Сегодня ночью. Это звонил его брат, так? 

А. Да, точно. Майкрофт поэтому мне звонил? Может, она и права. 

Наверняка поэтому. Он так с чувством вины борется? Пытаясь очистить имя Шерлока? Может, так оно и есть. Репутация всегда его заботила. И уж к репутации Шерлока он точно не был равнодушен. Он позвонил мне, но не признался в том, что сделал, – убил Мориарти. Может, он лично спустил курок, или вонзил нож, или держал его под водой, пока тот не прекратил дергаться… Как именно умер Мориарти, в статье не сказано. Он закончил дело, начатое Шерлоком. Один единственный раз решил запачкать руки. И теперь все кончено. Может, он хотел в этом признаться мне. Просто не смог. 

\- Милый, кажется, у тебя телефон звонит. 

Что? Телефон. Я его оставил в гостиной. Снова гудение. Точно, звонит. 

\- Ответь. Мне пора выбегать. Я возьму машину, хорошо? 

Хорошо. Да. Замечательно. У меня нет желания везти ее на работу. Я хочу побыть один. 

Семнадцать пропущенных вызовов. Все знакомые позвонили этим утром. Они прочли статью. И теперь они все знают наверняка то, что я знал все это время. Ты был невиновен, Шерлок. Ты не был подделкой. Ты не был прохвостом. Ты был моим другом. 

Возвращайся. Вернись.


	18. Волшебник

Даже отсюда, с такого расстояния, я почти четко вижу медные цифры на двери. Обычная дверь, ничем не отличается от других таких же на Бейкер-стрит: черная, поблескивающая, в бетонном фасаде. Круглое оконце сверху не просто для красоты: через него проникает бледный свет уличных фонарей, так что, явившись домой в два ночи, можно не включать свет, чтобы разбудить этим домовладелицу, и все равно увидеть первую из ведущих наверх семнадцати ступенек.

Такая же, как и прежде. Все равно, что вернуться в прошлое. 

Но это не так. Абсолютно не так. По ту сторону этой двери все, должно быть, изменилось. Вещей Шерлока больше нет, ни единой. В микроволновке больше не хранятся органы, в шкафу больше не разложены по порядку носки. На каминной полке, разумеется, нет черепа. Больше не звучит скрипка. Теперь там другие жильцы, которым миссис Хадсон сдала квартиру. Может быть, она привязана к ним так же, как когда-то к нам с Шерлоком. 

Последнее вряд ли. Шерлок, а вместе с ним и я, всегда занимали в ее сердце особое место. Он был для нее особенным, и никого из жильцов она бы точно так не любила. Новые, должно быть, для нее лишь наши бледные подобия. С ними, определенно, должно быть легче. Они не такие деструктивные. И куда более опрятные. Не такие, как мы. Не такие, какими были мы. Других таких нет. 

Теперь все по-другому. Я знаю, что так и должно быть, пусть с улицы этого и не видно. Теперь там другие лица, в квартире – другие жизни. Может быть, появилась новая мебель, ведь за прошедшие три года что-то наверняка пришло в негодность. И запах будет совсем иной. 

Она заново оштукатурила стену. Нет больше рисунка, нет ободранных обоев. Все это, все эти ошибки, итоги приступов скуки Шерлока, можно заделать, заклеить. Можно притвориться, что ничего не было. А даже если остались свидетельства, их можно скрыть, спрятать, убрать. Никто не спросит, никто даже не заметит. Квартиры выдают так мало из того, чему были свидетелями. Они хранят свои тайны.

Не знаю, как буду объясняться с Мэри вечером. Я не сказал, что меня пригласила миссис Хадсон. Мы пообщались днем, но я об этом не упоминал. Я накинул куртку, открыл дверь, и все еще не сказал, куда иду. Сам не знаю, почему. Просто не хотел, чтобы она знала. Не знаю, как объяснить, но ей и так принадлежит бо́льшая часть моей жизни. Я не хочу отдавать ей еще и это. Не хочу. 

Да и вообще, знаю я, как бы повернулся наш разговор. Она бы выслушала, что именно хочет миссис Хадсон, а потом бы спросила: _А с какой стати она звонит тебе из-за какой-то ерунды с отопительным котлом? Вызови ей водопроводчика. И потом, у нее некому чинить? Ни сына, ни соседа? Ты просто бывший жилец, Джон. Бывший жилец._ Что-то вроде того. Нет, я к ней несправедлив. Она бы не стала говорить таких гадостей. Она бы сказала: _В чем проблема? А, какая-то ерунда с котлом? Ну, я знаю одного парня. Позвоню ему, попрошу разобраться. Что скажешь?_ Вот это больше на нее похоже. У Мэри полно знакомых на любой случай. Она очень практичная. Ей бы не понравилось, что я трачу свое время на этот визит, вместо того, чтобы поработать над книгой. Сроки поджимают, я должен успеть до конца месяца. Вот только было в голосе миссис Хадсон что-то странное. Она хотела увидеть меня. Кажется, была сама не своя. Ее голос… Не знаю. Что-то стряслось. Она ничего не сказала, но мне стало ясно и так. 

Она что-то хотела мне сказать. С глазу на глаз. 

А может, и нет. Возможно, мне только показалось. Странный звонок в ночи и имя Шерлока в газете с утра могли немного выбить меня из колеи. 

Я просто захотел вернуться. Наконец-то.

В любой другой день до этого я бы, наверное, не пришел. Я бы все сказал Мэри, она бы нашла оптимальный выход. Я мог бы всего этого избежать, остаться в стороне. Миссис Хадсон, похоже, как-то почувствовала, что сегодня все будет иначе. Она не приглашала меня зайти вот уже вечность. Но сегодня, именно сегодня, позвала опять, и вот я здесь. Потому что сегодня умер Мориарти, и мысль о возвращении кажется мне такой естественной. 

Может, потому она и позвонила. Поняла, что сегодня особенный день. Может, она что-то знает, может, Майкрофт связался и с ней. Может, он все подстроил. 

Вряд ли. Я теперь неважен. Больше неважен. Вероятно, она просто хотела выпить вместе чаю, выразить сочувствие. Оплакать Шерлока. Мы, я и она, никогда по-настоящему его не оплакивали. Даже после похорон. Я просто не мог. Теперь могу. Мне его не хватает, и ей, я знаю, тоже. 

Вот я и на месте. Бейкер-стрит. Наконец-то. 

Я думал, будет гораздо больнее. Вероятно, я мог вернуться сюда и раньше. Если начистоту, я не хотел возвращаться не из-за возможной боли, хотя и из-за нее тоже. Думаю, в итоге, я не хотел приходить сюда, потому что боялся, что это каким-то образом Его перечеркнет. Боялся, что воспоминания о настоящем вытеснят прочь воспоминания о прошлом. Не хотел, чтобы реальность наклеила новые обои поверх моих воспоминаний о Его жизни в этой квартире. Я не хотел, чтобы исчезли пулевые отверстия в стене. Они – мое доказательство. 

Но на самом деле с воспоминаниями все по-другому. Рано или поздно, как за них ни держись, они бледнеют. Может быть, из-за того, что я так и не возвращался сюда, они лишь быстрее поблекли. 

Медная буква «б» чуть вспыхивает на солнце. 

Помню, как стоял перед этой дверью впервые. Я тогда не заметил звонка и постучал, а Шерлок выскочил из подъехавшего такси. Сперва я обратился к нему по фамилии, мистер Холмс. Это казалось уместным. Он был немного… чудны́м. Немного старомодным. Не могу подобрать точное определение. Странным. Будоражащим. Забавно, когда он попросил называть его по имени, Шерлок, я вдруг почувствовал… Как бы это описать? Как будто меня посвятили в какую-то тайну, как будто меня пустили за кулисы, показав волшебника с другой стороны, с той, которую никому больше недозволенно видеть. Я знал, уже тогда знал, что с Ним все будет иметь легкий налет волшебства. Так и было. Действительно было. 

Я должен был прийти десятью минутами позже. Зря я торопился. Нужно было нарочно опоздать. Тогда я был бы избавлен от необходимости рассматривать и запоминать все в подробностях. Если честно, сейчас бы я не хотел ни видеть, ни наблюдать. Все это несколько ошеломляет. 

С той стороны улицы на меня уставился какой-то человек. Ну, может, и не на меня. Он просто смотрит в никуда, как и я сам. Ждет встречи, или такси, или когда из магазина с пакетами в руках выйдет жена или подружка. Просто стоит и ждет, подняв воротник пальто. Длинного пальто. 

Если начать бегать за всеми, кто похож на Шерлока, я так весь день и проношусь по городу. Это не Он. Не может такого быть. Он мертв. Так что я просто смотрю на него, знаю, что это не Он, просто чем-то Его напоминает. Это не Шерлок, разумеется, конечно, нет. Просто что-то от Него осталось в этом мире, и теперь отражается в других людях, в их осанке, в их росте. Ему бы мои мысли точно не понравились. Но так и есть. В посторонних всегда попадается что-то знакомое. Манера держаться, цвет волос, пальто, обувь, форма лица. Глаза. В худшие моменты я могу принять за Шерлока любого прохожего подходящего роста. Я видел Его повсюду: в кино, в магазине, в книжном, в библиотеке. Видел в «Теско», в отделе замороженных продуктов. Видел, как Он спал в метро, прикрывшись газетой, видел в музее. Однажды даже видел, как Он шел по мосту в дождь. Я тогда чуть не затормозил, чтобы Его подхватить, и Мэри так странно на меня посмотрела. Шерлок повсюду. Я знаю, что это просто чересчур живое воображение. Но, в то же время, меня это странным образом успокаивает. 

Так что я просто слегка вытягиваю руку, словно могу коснуться Его, невзирая на расстояние. 

_Эй, Шерлок, привет. Ты уже знаешь? Мориарти мертв. Он наконец-то мертв. Если ты остался в этом мире призраком, может, это даст тебе долгожданный покой. Его больше нет, и ты свободен._

Он вздрагивает, вытаскивает что-то из кармана. Кажется, телефон. Подносит это что-то к уху. Да, точно телефон. Он отворачивается. 

Не думаю, что он обратил на меня внимание. Просто кто-то стоял и ждал чего-то. Как я. 

\- Джон! – миссис Хадсон. Наверное, все же следовало позвонить в дверь. – Давай, заходи! 

Не стану лукавить, стоит мне переступить порог, и в душе возникает странное чувство. Как будто я сам - призрак, незванный и непрошенный, и теперь дом каким-то образом меня изгонит. Как будто мне запрещено приближаться к этому месту. Но ничего не происходит. Захожу внутрь. Прохладно. Да, она же сказала, что отопление не работает. Все выглядит, как раньше. Над креслом горит лампочка. На подлокотнике раскрытая книга. Она ждала меня здесь, закутавшись в лиловую шаль. Она дрожит. 

\- Свежо тут, да? – спрашивает она. – Проходи, глянь на это. Честно, не знаю, что и делать, Джон. Совсем не понимаю. 

Она проводит меня дальше. Не в квартиру (слава богу), а вниз по ступенькам, к противоположной стороне влажного подвала. Раньше я тут не бывал. Под ногами твердый бетонный пол. Она зажигает свет. 

\- Ты только взгляни, - говорит она, открывая дверь. – Я просто глазам своим не могла поверить. 

Там должен быть котел. Но его нет. Пусто. Только лежат обрезки металла да свисают трубы. Как будто кто-то просто взял и вырвал его к чертям. 

\- Это не… - начинаю я. Да, я могу провести небольшую починку, вот только разобраться с котлом, которого и в помине нет, не в моих силах. – Это не «какая-то ерунда с котлом», миссис Хадсон.   
Сюда, должно быть, приволокли паяльник и лом. Повсюду обрезки труб, капли припоя, пахнет оплавленным металлом. Работа не из легких. Как будто кто-то просто разрезал котел на кусочки. На это должны были уйти часы.   
\- Что, черт возьми, здесь произошло? 

Миссис Хадсон вздыхает.  
\- Ну, я не очень-то уверена, но… - говорит она. – Новые жильцы несколько… своеобразные. 

\- Жильцы вырвали котел? – кошмар какой. А я-то думал, хуже Шерлока жильца не найти. Миссис Хадсон, вы просто какой-то магнит для ужасных съемщиков. 

\- На самом деле я не уверена, но мне кажется, что да, - отвечает она. – Они сейчас уехали в отпуск, но до этого сказали, что из котельной доносились какие-то странные звуки, так что они немножко тут подремонтировали. 

\- Ну, это уж вряд ли, - смотрю туда, где стоял котел. Там остался нагар. – Какое «подремонтировали»? Это не… его попросту стащили. 

Превосходный анализ ситуации, да, Шерлок? Не могу удержаться от смеха.

\- Джон, это не смешно, - замечает миссис Хадсон. 

\- Да, - соглашаюсь я. – Совершенно не смешно. Боюсь, вам нужен новый котел. И еще стоит подумать о том, чтобы… вышвырнуть вон этих жильцов. 

Она упирает руки в бедра, улыбается мне. Я улыбаюсь в ответ. Мы не сказали ни слова о смерти Мориарти, ни слова о Шерлоке. Но, несмотря на это, вокруг нас как будто витает ощущение победы. Странно. 

\- Да, над этим стоит подумать, - она качает головой. – Жуть какая. Может, чаю? 

Звучит неплохо. Чай – это замечательно. И пара печений впридачу. 

В кармане вибрирует, звонит телефон. Господи, только бы не Мэри, только бы не Мэри… Я не смогу ей врать при миссис Хадсон – невозможно даже подумать, как она на меня посмотрит, - но и объясняться сейчас не лучший момент. О, это не Мэри. Это мой агент. С какой стати он звонит? 

\- Извините, миссис Хадсон, я буквально на минуту… 

\- Да, конечно, - отвечает она. 

\- Алло? – на том конце кто-то говорит, но не со мной. 

\- Джон! 

\- Да? 

\- Есть! Дозвонился! – кричит он кому-то еще, судя по звуку, отведя трубку в сторону. Да что такое-то? – Дозвонился! Секунду, сейчас. Джон, слушай, - теперь он точно обращается ко мне, - мы видели ту статью в газете, - еще б они ее не видели. Да если бы и так, Мэри бы им сообщила. – Про Шерлока. И про Мориарти. Да ее, кажется, только ленивый не видел. Нам буквально оборвали телефон, а твои рассказы на сайте «Стрэнда» просто затопили комментариями. Интерес к Шерлоку гигантский. Серьезно, лучше рекламы и не придумаешь. Люди удавиться за книгу готовы. Тебя наверняка будут зазывать на все ток-шоу. Слушай, как насчет контракта на пять книг? Издатель прислал предложение. Решили подсуетиться, пока тебя не перехватил кто-то другой. 

Пять книг? Пять книг о Шерлоке? А Мэри-то хотела, чтобы я для разнообразия писал о чем-то другом. Я вполне могу написать о нем пять книг. Да хоть пятьдесят. 

\- Да, - отвечаю я. – Конечно. 

\- Так и знал, что согласишься, - звучит в ответ. – Все бумаги беру на себя. Ну, как же вовремя это случилось! Лучше не придумаешь! Мои поздравления! 

Контракт на пять книг. Можно будет купить миссис Хадсон новый котел. 

\- Спасибо. Все супер, спасибо, - говорю я.   
Хорошо. Да, я знаю. Просто отлично. Гонорар. Можно будет задуматься о покупке дома. Если захочется, конечно. Но я не знаю, не знаю, чего я хочу. Мэри давно хотела поменять полы в квартире. Может, слетаем в Грецию. Пять книг. Я могу их написать. А что бы сделал Шерлок? Он бы отказался, ему не было бы до этого дела. Он бы отвернулся от этого предложения, оттолкнул его. Популярность – это не для него. Опять торжество, снова та самая шляпа, куча ненужных сувениров. Романтики и бреда с избытком, а смысла почти никакого. Знаю, Шерлок. Я знаю. И не забуду. 

\- Что-то не так? – миссис Хадсон взволнована. Не знаю, как я сейчас смотрюсь со стороны. Я рад, что моя книга нужна, рад, что мои рассказы популярны. Но смерть Мориарти куда значительней. Дело тут совсем в другом. В Шерлоке. В том, что Он мог бы совершить, но не совершит уже никогда. Дело в Его репутации. В Нем, не во мне. Кто-то где-то смог прикончить Мориарти, а все плюшки за это валятся на меня. 

Это кажется мне несправедливым. Я ведь не волшебник, я всего лишь сказочник. 

\- Все в норме, - расскажу ей потом. Она, конечно же, очень обрадуется. Но сейчас у меня нет никакого желания говорить о книгах, контрактах и гонорарах. Нет. Только не сегодня. – Так что с чаем?


	19. Опасность правдивых утверждений

\- Вон он. Грег. Грег Лестрейд, - Мэри не понимает, о ком я, я указываю ей на инспектора. Он точно посередине, наклонился к микрофону и собирается говорить. Это же очевидно. – Вон он. 

\- Который? 

\- Да вот же… - указывать бесполезно, экран не настолько большой. – Вон тот, в синем пиджаке, тянется к… да, вот он. Лестрейд. Инспектор Лестрейд. 

\- А, да, ясно, - кивает она. 

Нет. На самом деле ничего ей не ясно. Она отпивает глоток чаю, поджимает пальцы прижатых к моему бедру ступней. Я знаю, что ей бы хотелось посмотреть что-нибудь другое. Но она в этом не признается. Она знает, что это важно. Это касается Шерлока. Моего друга. Это важно для меня. Это ей понятно. Я распространяюсь по этому поводу с самого обеда, а она все слушает, не жалуется, не обрывает меня и не пытается сменить пластинку. Даже вопросы задает. Захотела побольше узнать «о том персонаже, Мориарти». 

Спросила, встречал ли я его. 

Как так вышло, что я живу с человеком, понятия не имеющим, что Мориарти навесил на меня бомбу? Как до этого дошло? 

Может, все три года я бродил как сомнамбула, и лишь теперь, когда Мориарти мертв, смог вернуться к реальности? 

На самом деле Грег смотрит на журналистов, но кажется, что прямо на нас. Как будто я, здесь, сидя на диване Мэри, перед ее телевизором, поймал его взгляд. Я знаю, что это не так. Это просто вечерний выпуск новостей, но все равно, кажется, что он вот-вот узнает меня и окликнет с той стороны экрана: _Джон, а где Шерлок? Нам нужна ваша помощь._

\- Да, это Грег. Мы знакомы. 

Мне кажется, я должен сказать это вслух. Он там, совсем рядом, на экране, там, перед морем устремленных на него камер, и мы с ним знакомы. Разумеется, это не прямой эфир. В окнах позади виден слабый свет, но солнце зашло уже несколько часов назад. На улице темно, идет дождь. Конечно, это никакой не прямой эфир – никто не подгадывает пресс-конференции специально к вечернему выпуску новостей. Скорее всего, съемки были рано утром, едва рассвело, сразу после выхода газет. А где в это время был я? На кухне. И был убежден, что сегодня ночью не случилось ничего из ряда вон, не считая того непонятного звонка. 

Это, должно быть, была захватывающая ночь. Толпы бойцов спецподразделений уставились в экраны, отслеживали движение каждой тепловой точки в ночи. Ждали решающего момента, готовились спустить курок. Я помню это чувство: задержать дыхание, ждать. Помню готовность ударить. А я прошлой ночью был мертв для всего мира, спал рядом с Мэри. Может, храпел, может, даже пустил слюни. Раньше я вовсе не был таким. 

Когда-то я знал все, что скажет Лестрейд, даже до созыва пресс-конференции. Вечерние новости не удивляли, мы вообще их почти не смотрели, разве что там было над чем сострить. К вечеру новости безнадежно устаревали. К вечеру у нас, если везло, было уже новое дело. Пресс-конференции обычно заканчивают, а не начинают историю. И уж совсем редко их организуют в разгар событий. Я бы достал из холодильника пиво, смотрел бы как там, на экране, путаются в деталях. Шерлок бы просматривал свой сайт в поисках нового дела, расчесывал пластырь на руке, пришпиливал к стенам что-то нужное, бормотал бы себе под нос. Иногда кажется, что этой жизнью жил какой-то другой человек. А я все превратил в вымысел.

Ну, не все. Далеко не все. 

Эту пресс-конференцию, наверное, крутят весь день, и ведущие весь день ее комментируют. Если честно, Грег кажется немного ошарашенным. Наверное, не спал всю ночь. Когда это произошло? Как? Никаких подробностей, по крайней мере, тех, что нужны мне. Только не перед камерами. Кто спустил курок, не уточнят. Фотографий тела не будет. Я уже знаю. И все равно жду, как идиот, что все-таки что-то покажут. Что он скажет? Он прищуривается, проглядывает документы на столе, камера отъезжает, скользит по помещению. Стой, хватит мельтешить, бога ради. Дай посмотреть. Дай увидеть его лицо. Черт, визгливая болтовня этой тетки в розовом вообще все заглушает, а растрепанные светлые волосы загородили весь обзор. Ее как-то можно заткнуть? Может, есть какая-то кнопка? Умолкните, леди, дайте послушать, что там говорят. 

Грег переговаривается с кем-то у себя за спиной. Что он делает? Кто это? Я его не знаю. Он наклоняется и что-то шепчет. В Лондонской полиции новый пресс-секретарь? Салли перешла на другую работу? Ее вышвырнули? Ушла сама? Кто знает. Этого парня я не видел ни разу. С другой стороны, прошло три года. Почти три года. Все меняется. Люди приходят и уходят, отделы разрастаются и все такое. Это рост. Костюм на нем получше, чем на Греге. Ляп? Что вообще можно сказать о человеке по костюму? Не знаю. Ничего. Может, он гей. Может, просто состоятельный. Может, у его подружки наметанный глаз и нормальные понятия о том, что носят мужчины. Или у него есть парень, который подбирает ему галстуки. Кто знает. Колец нет, но это еще ничего не доказывает. Он протягивает Грегу стопку бумаги. Видимо, записи. Сценарий, или что-то вроде того. Они с ним сверяются. Зачем им вообще сценарий? Грегу никогда не требовались подсказки. А теперь он читает по бумажке. Они осторожничают. Почему? 

\- Серьезно? - что «серьезно»? А. Знакомы ли мы с Грегом. Разумеется, да. Мэри ерзает на диване, на секунду сжимает мне колено. – Никогда раньше его не встречала. 

Явная подколка, да только замаскированная самыми невинными словами. 

Я часто от нее такое слышу. И поставить ей это в вину не выйдет, не к чему придраться. Она ответит, что ничего такого и в мыслях не держала. Она просто обратила внимание и сказала. Она всегда оперирует только фактами. Она никогда не встречалась с Грегом. Он никогда не заглядывал в гости. Не приглашал меня пропустить по кружке пива. Никогда не звонил. Мы ни разу не ужинали с ним и его очаровательной женой. Все это - правда, а значит – мое с ним знакомство может быть ложью. Или же я мог встречать его пару раз, и теперь изображаю из себя куда более важную персону, чем на самом деле. Я всего лишь писатель. Я просто несколько месяцев наблюдал за работой бывшего соседа по квартире, это вдохновило меня, а теперь я вообразил себя кем-то вроде телохранителя или помощника детектива. Полиция не консультируется у любителей, а я именно любитель. Быть может, я разок столкнулся с инспектором на месте преступления, но он меня и не вспомнит. Так, Мэри? Ты ведь это хочешь сказать. Ты ведь именно так думаешь. 

Шерлок был прохвостом, а значит, и я тоже. Даже теперь, когда проводят пресс-конференцию, когда во всеуслышание объявляют правду, – Шерлок не прохвост, как я и твердил все это время, - ты все еще не можешь в это поверить. Поверь мне. Ты всегда будешь видеть в нем обманщика, ведь ты знаешь его только как персонажа. Это я его таким представил. Значит, тут только моя вина. Не ее. Она всего лишь уточнила. Признаюсь, что меня это задевает, она так и скажет: «Я всего лишь уточнила». 

Помню один из дней, еще в самом начале наших отношений. Она тогда только-только изучила мой блог и просмотрела записки. В руках у нее был бокал вина, и выглядела она просто прелестно. И тогда, глядя на нее, я подумал, что мог бы на ней жениться. Она была в моей футболке, сидела, натянув ее на колени. Я мог бы на ней жениться. Помню, у нее облупился педикюр, и это показалось мне очаровательным. А потом она сказала: _ты без ума от него был, так?_ Улыбнулась и отпила глоток вина. 

Меня как будто выставили нагишом напоказ, унизили. Сам не знаю почему. Она шутила, поддразнивала. Какая разница? Я мог бы тогда согласиться, признать это, но не стал. Я рассмеялся и сказал какую-то глупость. _Я не гей. Мы не пара, нет. Он просто был моим соседом. Ничего такого._ Точно так же я когда-то говорил в ответ на все подобные предположения. Я давно уже не произносил этих слов, они успели заржаветь. Вряд ли они звучали особо убедительно, но ей хватило. _Она всего лишь уточнила._ Я мог бы на ней жениться, мог бы. Но никогда не смог бы рассказать о нас. Она бы просто этого не поняла. 

В том, чтобы хранить тайну, кроется жуткое одиночество. Я всегда полагал, что одиночество – это когда нет никого рядом, но это не так. Совсем не так. Быть одиноким значит – знать, что во всем мире не найдется никого, способного понять тебя, даже если ты спишь в одной постели с любимым человеком. В конце концов, любить - еще не значит понимать. 

Так что говорить что бы то ни было просто нет никакого смысла. 

Может, я просто преувеличиваю. Ничего такого она обо мне вовсе не думает. И вовсе ничего не имела ввиду, когда так говорила. Просто это так прозвучало. 

Просто иногда возникает чувство, что она мне не верит. Это раздражает. Я пишу о настоящих преступлениях, рассказываю о том, что действительно было, и додумываю что-то лишь для защиты невиновных. Чтобы защитить Его и себя. Она что, думает я все это из воздуха взял? Она же знает, что это не так. Совсем не так. Я знаю немного о работе Скотланд-Ярда из первых рук. Я там был. Работал вместе с ними. Меня звали на места преступлений, куда посторонним вход заказан. Я сидел в кабинете Грега, был там, когда появлялись новые улики. Они знают меня, а я знаю их. 

Точнее сказать, знал. 

Мы с Грегом время от времени выбирались выпить по кружке пива. Он отличный парень. Точно говорю. С личной жизнью у него бардак, но тут уж ничего не попишешь. Наверное, об этом не стоит говорить. Может быть, он, наконец, развелся. А может, уже и женился повторно. Черт. Прошло уже столько времени, такое вполне могло случиться. Как знать. Я с ним не общался с тех пор. 

Вообще-то это ужасно. Мерзко. Почему я с ним не созванивался? Если честно, я знаю причину. Я не хотел. Мне было плохо. Не мог себя заставить. Весь наш разговор в комнате незримо присутствовало бы тело Шерлока, а с этим мне было бы не справиться. Вероятно, ему тоже. На самом деле, Грег Его спас. Сделал для этого куда больше, чем я. Он спас Его от самого себя. Интересно было бы глянуть, как все происходило в тот первый раз, когда Лестрейд, нарушая все правила, привел Шерлока на место преступления. Ну и лица, наверное, у всех были – такое просто цены не имеет. Я никогда не слышал этой истории. Мне не рассказывали. 

Надо было спросить. 

Если честно, я думал, его вышвырнут. Похоже, этого так и не случилось. Он все еще работает там, и, судя по всему, теперь ведет пресс-конференцию. Точнее, ее, кажется, ведет тот парень из пресс-отдела. Но говорить все равно будет Грег. Это его дело. Смерть Джеймса Мориарти – дело Лестрейда. Подходит. 

Надо было поддерживать с ним связь. Мы бы встречались в пабе, может, иногда бы пересекались за обедом. Я мог бы жаловаться, что Мэри меня не понимает. Нет. Это несправедливое обвинения. Прекрати. Она из кожи вон лезет. Просто детективные истории, не говоря уж о местах преступлений, не по ней. Равно как и детективы, консультирующие они там или нет. Я не детектив. Я всего лишь писатель. 

Мы могли бы поужинать вместе с ним и его женой. Или его новой женой, если таковая есть.

\- Он был другом Шерлока? 

Вот так Мэри и смотрит на мир: как будто Шерлок – нормальный человек, который мог иметь друзей. Стоит ей все объяснить, как все тут же упрощается. Упрощается до такой степени, что и близко не лежит с тем, что было. Был ли Грег Ему другом. Да, думаю, что так. Если можно так выразиться. Но дело вовсе не в этом, это вовсе не важно. Грег верил Шерлоку, а, следовательно, верил и мне. Мы оба, я и он, видели Шерлока таким, каким Он был на самом деле, подо всем тем, что лежало на поверхности. Несмотря на все свидетельства обратного, Он оставался человеком. Мы оба поддерживали Его, в этом мы были единодушны. Мы, прежде всего, были братьями по оружию. Был ли он другом Шерлоку, а, следовательно, и моим знакомым? Звучит все равно не слишком-то значительно. Но так и есть. Вот чем опасны правдивые утверждения. Они заставляют поверить, что ты видишь все, когда на самом деле перед тобой лишь часть картины, даже не половина. 

Но, в итоге, по имени к нему обращался я. Я знал, как его зовут, и именно со мной, а не с Шерлоком, он выбирался выпить пива. 

\- Да, думаю, что был. 

Грег поднимает взгляд, на экране снова возникает та блондинка. Опять слушать ее вместо него. 

\- Я в душ, - говорит Мэри. Тянется ко мне, целует в щеку. – Ты как? 

\- В норме, - знать бы, как заткнуть ведущую. Если такой кнопки нет в природе, ее стоит изобрести. 

Она встает и уходит в ванную. Интересно, сохранился ли у меня номер Грега? Прошло три года, сотовый я сменил, может, его телефона уже и нет в памяти. Или он его сменил. Как знать. 

О, вот он. Имя я не стал вбивать, только фамилию заглавными буквами: ЛЕСТРЕЙД. 

Мэри включает душ. Нажимаю кнопку вызова. Ведь еще не слишком поздно звонить? Сейчас около десяти. Нет, нормально. Интересно, у него уже новая жена? Надеюсь, она милая. Он этого заслуживает. 

\- Алло? – он. Точно он. И сразу – шквал воспоминаний. Миллионы звонков, вопросов. Его обеспокоенный голос тогда, когда он смотрит на нас, сидящих в такси. На Шерлока. Тот самый раз: Его голова на моих коленях, моя рука на Его худом плече, и Грег, растерянно уставившийся на Него. Интересно, он тогда догадался? Знал ли? Он никогда не делал намеков, не строил предположений, но готов поспорить, что он так думал. Рано или поздно, все так начинали думать. Все. 

\- Грег, привет это… Эм… Это Джон. Джон Ватсон. 

\- … Джон! Как ты? А я все гадал, позвонишь ли ты сегодня. Ты в норме? 

\- Да, - точно? В норме? Я всем говорю, что да. Но не знаю. Если все время это твердить, глядишь, и станет правдой. – А ты? 

\- Ну, - выдыхает он, - денек был тот еще, сам понимаешь.

\- Да. Я тут как раз новости с тобой смотрю. Значит, он мертв, - мне хотелось бы не просто сказать, а спросить, но это было бы грубо. Да, он мертв. Я хочу это видеть. Хочу увидеть его кровь. Мне нужны доказательства. 

\- Так говорят. 

Странно звучит. Не похоже на него. 

\- Тебя там не было? – выходит, его прикончил не Грег. Значит, это не ты спустил курок? Мне бы так хотелось, чтобы это сделал ты, а не кто-то другой. Раз уж это не сделал я, это должен был быть ты.

\- Если начистоту, то нет. Я вообще ничего не видел. Я даже не в курсе был, что что-то затевается. Пытался его обнаружить, но безуспешно. Все концы были оборваны много лет назад, Джон. А потом мне позвонили, среди ночи, и все рассказали. Думаю, это дело рук МИ-5, но я этого тебе не говорил. Бумаг куча, а у меня даже нет нужного уровня допуска, чтобы осмотреть тело. Убит выстрелом в голову, если верить отчетам. Это не я, Джон. Я не вел это дело, но меня попросили представить все именно так. Уж не знаю, почему, но они не хотят записывать его на свой счет. 

О, так это был не он. Все ложь, от первого и до последнего слова. МИ-5. Значит, это Майкрофт. Больше некому. А он вообще мертв? Или все это гигантская уловка, часть крупной партии в человеческие шахматы. Ведь Майкрофт занимается именно этим. Двигает живые фигуры, загоняет противника в угол. Может, загоняет Мориарти, а может, кого-то другого. 

\- Это…

\- Да, - говорит он устало. – Да, я знаю. Все это кажется невероятным, ведь прошло уже три года. Но я совершенно уверен, что это правда. Ты должен это знать, Джон. Он мертв. Покойник. Молли освидетельствовала тело с утра, подтвердила время смерти. Ей я верю. Ему пустили пулю в голову, Джон. Он подох. Все закончилось. 

Молли? У нее уровень допуска выше, чем у инспектора Лестрейда? 

\- Она была потрясена, - продолжает Грег. – Ты же знаешь, она с ним какое-то время встречалась. 

Да, знаю. У них было два свидания. Вряд ли это заслуживает названия «какое-то время». Шерлок еще тогда назвал его геем. А теперь их обоих больше нет. 

\- Ты в норме? – обычный вопрос, я слышу его постоянно. 

\- Да, - отвечаю я. – В норме. А ты как, Грег? Прости, что не звонил.

\- Я было, пару раз чуть сам тебя не набрал, - говорит он. Видишь, Мэри? Мы и правда знакомы. – Просто не был уверен, что тебе будет приятно меня слышать. Как напоминание. Но я читал твои рассказы в «Стрэнде». Они великолепны. Их весь Ярд обожает. 

Как мило с их стороны. Значит, нас вспоминают добрым словом? 

\- Слышал, у тебя книга выходит? 

\- Да, на следующей неделе. 

\- Время – лучше не придумаешь. 

\- Да, так и есть. 

Он выдыхает в трубку. Я знаю, сейчас мы оба думаем об одном и том же. И оба знаем достаточно, чтобы не произносить это вслух. Момент выбран чересчур идеально. Тела нет. Только стопка бумаг. Что происходит? Кто убил Мориарти? И какое это имеет отношение ко мне? 

\- Как смотришь на то, чтобы как-нибудь пропустить кружку-другую пива? – вот верный ответ: нам нельзя обсуждать это по телефону. Неизвестно, кто может прослушивать разговор. Здорово придумано, Грег.

\- Да, конечно, - душ умолкает. Снова слышно ведущую новостей. – Да, отличная идея.


	20. Канцелярские кнопки

Вероятно, это не значит ровным счетом ничего. Всего лишь арест, даже не из громких. Ему не посвятили первую полосу. Не было пресс-конференции. Всего несколько строчек в газете, нет даже фото. Это просто арест, не более. Люди нарушают закон, их за это арестовывают. Обычное дело. И арест за подобные преступления – подлог, заговор, мошенничество – тоже отнюдь не редкость. Есть упоминания о том, что в прошлом он совершал убийства, но ничего конкретного. Нет имен жертв. Это всего лишь арест, один из многих рутинных арестов. 

Вот только имя – я его узнал. Восточно-европейское. Как оно произносится, я знаю лишь потому, что слышал это от Шерлока. Однажды. И запомнил. Иван Милюнич. Он упомянул это имя мимолетно. Растянулся на диване, завернувшись в халат, зачитал имя с обрывка бумаги, а потом произнес:

\- Прикрепи его на карту на стене. На Бейкер-стрит.

Я в тот момент был в кухне, делал себе ланч, подумывал о том, чтобы приготовить и для Него, но не был уверен, что Он согласится поесть. Помню, я стоял, смотрел на тарелку и думал о том, стоит ли достать вторую. О том, что надо бы сделать для Него сандвич и чашку чаю. Помню, мне хотелось, чтобы Он поел. Я немного волновался. Он был худым. Не ел ничего со вчерашнего утра. А потом Он сообщил, что этого человека наняли убить нас, сообщил, как будто это пустяк. Тот человек с восточно-европейским именем. Оно было записано на обрывке бумаги Его почерком. Это имя. 

\- Прикрепи к стене, - Он протянул мне обрывок бумаги с именем, ожидая, что я, как и всегда, его заберу. Иван Милюнич. 

Футболка слегка задралась, был виден живот до пупка. Наверное, я засмотрелся. Засмотрелся, сам этого даже не заметив. Я никогда об этом не задумывался, просто впитывал Его, абсолютно бессознательно. Воспоминания слишком яркие: Его живот, движения на вдохе и выдохе, волоски над поясом, тонкая, невесть откуда взявшаяся царапина спускается к левому бедру. Я все это помню. Я наверняка засмотрелся. Он лежал с закрытыми глазами и не заметил. Хотя, этого нельзя точно утверждать. Он мог и заметить. Наверное. Просто ему было все равно, и он позволил смотреть. Но знал наверняка. 

Я тогда как раз познакомился в метро с девушкой. Об этом я не упоминал, но он наверняка и так это вычислил. Либо по моим шагам на лестнице, либо по тому, как я пересек гостиную, или по тому, как у меня застегнута рубашка. Понятия не имею, как, но он точно это узнал. Она была ничего, хорошенькая. Мы пофлиртовали. Она улыбалась. Я узнал, как ее зовут, получил ее номер. Думал о ней, о том, как ладно ее талию обхватывает пиджак, о ее аромате – от волос на затылке пахло клубникой. Но так и не позвонил. Почему? Отвлекся, вот и все. Нас собрались убить, жизнь внезапно вышла на первый план. А о девушке я забыл. Теперь не вспомнить даже имя, даже лицо. 

Но вот тогда, когда я делал ланч, а Он упомянул то имя, – тогда я думал о ней, о ее затылке, думал о Его худом теле, о том, что над поясом видны выпирающие тазовые кости, о том, что мне видно Его пупок. Все слилось в одно – желание. К ней, и к Нему. Я и не заметил, как все перемешалось, – Его тазовые кости, ее затылок, Его живот. Я видел, как он дышит, и мне было хорошо. И вот именно тогда, когда во мне незаметно смешались два желания, Он назвал имя. Лениво и беззаботно, как и все имена тех, кого наняли нас убить. 

\- Прикрепи к стене. 

Может, это просто очень распространенное имя, не знаю. Вот только Ивана Милюнича вчера арестовали по обвинению в мошенничестве, подлоге и заговоре. Какой заговор? Кого-то хотели убить? Скорее всего. Кого? Кого на этот раз? 

Если я прав, то он – часть паутины Мориарти. Или был ее частью годы назад. Низший уровень, наемник, пушечное мясо. Приметные татуировки, шрамы – опознать его было легче легкого. Шерлока он тогда ни капли не взволновал, Он знал, что мы с ним справимся. Но это так ни во что и не вылилось. 

Я абсолютно уверен, что это именно тот человек. Иначе и быть не может. Его арест – как гром среди ясного неба. После пресс-конференции и всей этой шумихи всего-то несколько дней прошло, и вот – тихий и незаметный арест наемника, одного из тайных соратников Мориарти. 

Мориарти мертв. Будут еще аресты? Все раскрылось? Стоит отсечь голову, как тело змеи начнет медленно разлагаться, а вокруг разлетятся брызги крови. Сейчас именно тот случай? Надо это подколоть к остальным. Это что-то да значит. Уверен. Я собрал уже несколько таких заметок. Что я творю? 

Список арестов. Они идут один за другим. Часто и по несколько раз в день, и все связаны с Мориарти и его преступлениями. Иногда о нем упоминают открыто, иногда это надо читать между строк, а иногда просто срабатывает моя интуиция. Маленькая стопка вырезок из газет и распечаток с новостных сайтов. Моя крохотная одержимость. 

Однажды из этого может получиться повесть. Длинная, запутанная. В ней будет говориться о паутине преступных синдикатов и об их самом крупном деянии: создании фальшивки, уничтожившей умнейшего человека на Земле. 

Я так и не написал о самоубийстве Шерлока, что странно, учитывая, как долго я о нем размышлял. Просто я не хочу об этом писать. Этот рассказ получился бы бессмысленным, полным лжи, в нем не было бы нормальной концовки. Я решил, пусть остается ненаписанным, по крайней мере, я его писать не стану. Но может, стоит передумать. Возможно, за смертью Мориарти, за всеми этими арестами, кроется сюжет. И тогда эта стопка бумаги – не просто одержимость: я собираю необходимые детали будущего сюжета, детали, которые вольют в повесть смысл. Вероятно. Если я смогу все отследить, связать воедино, так и будет. 

Хотя, скорее всего, нет. Слишком многое остается неизвестным. В новостях всего не рассказывают. Мне не получить всей информации. У меня лишь стопка вероятно связанных фактов, а не вся история целиком. А я больше не тот, кому на ухо шепчут необходимые подробности. 

Шерлок никогда не шептал. 

Ряд арестов – это еще не вся история, если неизвестны те ниточки, что их связывают. Те реальные истории, запутанные и сложные, не вмещающиеся в рамки хлестких журналистских цитат. Я знаю лишь половину всего. Я догадываюсь, додумываю. Все теперь превратилось в вымысел. 

А вот и еще одна: арестована группа нелегальных иммигрантов, в подземном убежище обнаружено огнестрельное оружие. Имеются связи с так называемой _криминальной сетью._ Здесь тоже есть связь? Возможно. Как знать. Откуда мне это знать? Я помню красные точки лазерных прицелов, касающиеся лба Шерлока, танцующие у него на шее, пробегающие по груди. На мне они тоже были. На нас наставили огромное количество стволов. Все это оружие как-то было раздобыто, его кто-то держал в руках. Так где же они все сейчас? Не растворились же в чистом воздухе. Они существуют. Может, их всех без шума арестовывают? 

Эту тоже вырежу. Не могу точно указать, где здесь связь. Я просто чувствую, что она есть, и этого достаточно. Этого хватит, чтобы добавить вырезку в мою коллекцию. Коллекция бессмысленна, а значит, и высокие требования для добавления в нее чего-то не нужны. Но тут что-то есть. Знаю, что есть. Как будто этого всего коснулась твоя рука, Шерлок. Как будто, связав все воедино, я смогу увидеть за этим твое лицо. 

Безумие. Нет, не так. Это что-то вроде подведения черты, вот и все. Это совершенно нормально. В данных обстоятельствах. Которые, разумеется, нормальными никак не назовешь. 

Я знаю, что надо сделать. Прикрепить все это к стене в хронологическом и тематическом порядке. Прикрепить к карте и увидеть все сразу. Это даст возможность разглядеть всю паутину, отследить, что происходит. Во всем этом есть какая-то система, все идет по какому-то плану. Да, так будет яснее. Точно. Прикреплю все к стене. 

Мэри взбесится. 

У меня была коробка кнопок. Где они? На кухне? В ящике, да. Вот они. Прикреплю все к стене, у которой стоит мой стол. Замечательно. В ней все равно трещина. Мэри хотела, чтобы я ее заделал. Я и заделаю. Заделаю, как только пойму, как связаны все эти аресты. На это уйдет всего пара недель, а потом достану штукатурку и все заделаю. Как и не было ничего. 

\- Готов? – у нее все еще папильотки в волосах. У нас полно времени. Она даже еще не оделась. 

\- Только галстук повяжу, - откликаюсь я. Ложь. Но на то, чтобы надеть смокинг и туфли, много времени не требуется. Потом пройдусь расческой по волосам, и все. Мне не нужны часы на подготовку, я же не Мэри. Вот чего вообще не понимаю: она выпрямляет волосы, а потом опять их завивает. Может, просто не нужно их было вообще распрямлять, пусть себе вьются? Нелепость какая. 

Она называет это приемом в честь выхода моей книги, но это не совсем так. Да, причина – моя книга, верно, но прием – их. Это не моя затея. Я был бы счастлив, отправь они книгу в магазины сразу же. И пусть просто отслеживают, как она будет продаваться, нужна ли она кому-то вообще. Я даже не знаю гостей. Сомневаюсь, что со мной хоть кому-то будет интересно пообщаться. Там будут сплошь маркетологи и люди из СМИ. Таким я неинтересен, неинтересна моя история. Хотя о Шерлоке они поговорить захотят: ведь о Нем упоминали в новостях. Не уверен, что готов это выдержать. Не уверен. 

Говорить о Нем вновь кажется мне таким чуждым. Не могу точно понять, почему. Это как вторжение в реальность. 

Да и что они захотят от меня услышать? Да, я долгие годы только и делал, что твердил: он невиновен. И вы наконец-то начали мне верить. Фантастика! Вот спасибо. Правда, спасибо. Придется сдерживать злость. Они ведь ни в чем не виноваты. Они просто бездумными попугаями повторяют то, что подхватили. Придется просто улыбаться, кивать, смеяться и потягивать шампанское.

Терпеть его не могу. 

Где-то в ящике завалялась карта. А, вот она, под стопкой бумаг. Отлично. Повешу ее на стену. А теперь - к арестам. С этими и так очевидно: инвесторы, они связаны напрямую. Счета в банках, переводы. Из их имен Скотланд-Ярд тайны не делает. Высокопоставленные дамы и господа, возжелавшие снабдить психопата и убийцу. Чудесно. Просто чудесно. Двое из МИ-5 – предательство. Тайны. Ковентри. Мориарти не упоминается, но этого и не нужно. Даже крупицы знаний тут хватит, чтобы связать их с ним. Чувствую, тут не обошлось без доминантки, которая знала тех двоих в лицо. Теперь оружие и тот хорват. Все. В чем система? 

Можно сделать отметку там, где обнаружили Мориарти. Это будет центр. Правда, место никогда не упоминалось. Готов поспорить, Грег сможет мне сказать, где именно, когда мы с ним пересечемся. Я спрошу. Он ответит. Уверен, что ответит. Нужно будет взять нить, тогда получится протянуть найденные между арестами связи. Шерлок бы так и поступил. В этом был смысл. Так все становится понятней. 

\- Ты что творишь? – она уже рассержена. – Джон, ты что с моей стеной сделал?   
Стоит босиком, уперла одну руку в бедро. 

\- Это для рассказа, - отвечаю я. Не хочу оглядываться. Не хочу смотреть ей в глаза на этих словах. _Мне это нужно, Мэри. Нужно. Пожалуйста. Не возражай._ – Пытаюсь уловить смысл всего этого, - она молчит. – Ты же все равно хотела, чтобы я заделал трещину. Я ее заштукатурю. Где-то через неделю, и на этом все, - все еще молчит. 

Нужно обернуться и посмотреть на нее. Она этого ждет. Повернись. Посмотри. Глаза Мэри густо накрашены, от этого она выглядит кем-то другим. Кем-то моложе нее и с огромными глазами. Она выглядит красиво, профессионально, умно и предприимчиво. Она похожа на того, кто может все держать под контролем. Так и есть. Стоит и буравит меня огромными глазами. 

\- Я все заделаю, - говорю я. – Это же просто наметки. 

\- А для какого рассказа? – она мне не верит. Почему? Она же знает, что я пишу о Шерлоке. О преступлениях. Она в курсе. Она читала мою книгу. И страницу с посвящением тоже. Сказала, что это мило. Так почему сейчас ей это кажется странным? Это мое занятие. Я писатель. Я пишу рассказы. А это – материал для них. 

\- Про Мориарти, - отвечаю я. Выкручиваться надо быстро. – В итоге все эти вещи связаны. Это – его сеть, его люди. Вот этого человека, - указываю на статью, - наняли, чтобы убить меня.   
Это правда. Не меня одного, конечно, но это – правда. 

\- Надо же, - не совсем ясно, что она хочет этим сказать. Правда. Не пойму, то ли ирония, то ли сарказм, то ли неверие. То ли просто ремарка. Не знаю, почему, но мне всегда сложно понять, что она имеет в виду, как будто она нарочно выбирает слова и фразы помногозначней. Зачем она так?

– Это не похоже на все остальные твои творения, - а, ясно. Ей это не по вкусу. Ее это выводит из себя. Уверен. Правда, я знал, что так и будет. Она боится, что я сорвусь с катушек, сорву все сроки. И издателю это тоже не понравится. Слишком мало человеческих отношений, не вписывается в серию. Рассказ не вписывается в оговоренные рамки. Всем нужны истории о Шерлоке-манипуляторе, Шерлоке-в-шляпе, Шерлоке, который чего-то не понял. Рассказ, в котором подводятся итоги, никому не интересен. В нем нет Шерлока. И нет главного героя. Я понятия не имею, кто в этой истории герой, кто проводит все эти тайные операции. Кто разрывает паутину Мориарти нить за нитью? Это не тот рассказ, который захотят прочесть. Торжество справедливости само по себе – не сюжет. Найти смысл в бессмысленной смерти – недостаточно для рассказа. Получится некролог. Давно просроченный некролог. 

Все это я затеял не для того, чтобы написать рассказ. Это так. Совсем не для этого. Это нужно мне. Мне это нужно. Но я не знаю, как ей объяснить. Она не поймет. 

\- Я все заделаю, - повторяю я. – Мне просто нужно много места, чтобы со всем разобраться. 

\- Ну, ладно. Хорошо, - вздыхает она. – Все равно я терпеть не могу бежевый. Так что заодно и перекрасишь. 

\- Разумеется.

\- Может быть, в красный. Всегда мечтала о красной стене, - демонстративно оглядывает меня с головы до ног. – Ты еще не одет. 

Это так. Я все еще в джинсах и свитере. 

\- Оденусь через минуту.

\- Нам выходить через десять. 

\- Окей. 

Она улыбается, как будто победила в споре. Она победила? Не уверен. Обнимает и целует меня. От нее пахнет зубной пастой. 

\- Ты рад? 

Разве можно сказать «нет»? Невозможно. Это ее прием. Она готовила его долгие месяцы. Это ее работа, да, но она меня любит, и готовила его и для меня тоже. Я не должен об этом забывать. Она все делает для того, чтобы я получил признание. И я хочу того же, что и она.

\- Да, - отвечаю я. – Очень.


	21. Криминальная сеть

Еще один. Ну надо же. Не то чтобы в Лондоне никого не арестовывают, да и задержания показывают по телевизору довольно часто. Может, тут нет связи? Может, это часть чьей-то чужой трагедии? Вполне вероятно. Но только взгляните на них. Трое в костюмах, дорогих костюмах. «Вествуд»? Кто знает. Я не отличу. Но это же шишки с телевидения, они безымянных костюмов не носят. Мориарти точно смог бы произвести на таких впечатление. Они могли быть с ним заодно. Были, наверняка. 

Опущенные головы, руки прикрывают лица. Они знают, как все устроено, они знают: стоит открыть лицо, и камеры покажут его крупным планом. Еще несколько человек из _криминальной сети_ арестованы. Конкретных обвинений нет. Диктор возмущенно подчеркивает это. Может, потому, что этот арест как-то затронул и ее. Возможно, она их знает. Быть может, они дружат. Или она дружит с их женами, или их дети ходят в одну школу. Они стоят бок о бок в лифте, покупают по утрам кофе в одном месте. Как-то так. Почему именно они? Почему сейчас? Сфабрикованные обвинения – последнее она произносит вопросительным тоном. Нет. Я с ней не согласен. 

У Мориарти должны были быть связи на телевидении, иначе он не смог бы подделывать телепередачи со своим участием. Я нашел диски со «Сказочником» в секонд-хенде в Далвиче, в корзине уцененных товаров. Как они туда попали? Их кто-то записал, кто-то выпустил. На них был логотип «Би-Би-Си». Мориарти. Фальшивая улыбка, мертвые глаза. Он протянул свои щупальца повсюду, проник даже в телекомпанию. Но теперь – конец. Вот они. Их выводят из здания в наручниках под прицелом множества камер. 

Так. Значит, и с этой частью его махинаций разобрались. Я знал, что так и будет, только представить не мог, что это произойдет так поздно. Три года люди, комментирующие мои рассказы в «Стрэнде», делились сладкими воспоминаниями из детства. Воспоминаниями о читающем сказки Ричарде Бруке, о марионетках на заднем плане. У него был убаюкивающий голос, писали они. _Я засыпал под эту передачу. Помните ту сказку о мрачном жнеце? У меня от нее мурашки по коже бежали._ Люди так внушаемы. Большинство – идиоты. Безмозглые идиоты. 

Вот уж не думал, что сам стану так говорить. Но кто-то же должен. 

\- Знаете их? – спрашивает бармен. Он кажется знакомым, но смутно. Я же здесь не был раньше, так? Наверное. Мэри могла привести меня сюда, встретиться за ланчем с очередным нужным человеком из маркетинга или прессы. Не знаю. Подобных ланчей было столько, что они все смешались в один: льняные салфетки, вычурные приборы. Не знаю. Не помню. Он смотрит в телевизор над барной стойкой. – Ваши друзья? 

Это что, шутка? С какой стати мне быть другом шишек с телевиденья? Он ёрничает. Ну, разумеется. Вот он я, на роскошном приеме, в гостинице, которую и позволить себе раньше не мог, вокруг толпы издателей, и все только и хотят, что говорить о книгах, обо мне и моей карьере, о Шерлоке и его поразительной гениальности, а я сижу в баре в этом дурацком смокинге, с галстуком-бабочкой, черт бы его побрал, уставившись в телевизор, где ведущая возмущается арестом трех человек с «Би-Би-Си». В холле висит моя увеличенная фотография: я стою на живописной тропинке где-то в Девоне, словно бы застигнутый врасплох профессиональным фотографом. На самом деле никакой подколки тут и нет. Я, должно быть, выгляжу как человек, который водит знакомство с теми, кто носит подобные костюмы. 

Он улыбается и показывает на экран. А. Ясно, о чем он. Не о шишках, не о преступниках. О полиции. Полицейские тоже на экране, их лица хорошо видны. Несколько из них мне знакомы. Видно, что они гордятся собой. Их лица освещают вспышки фотокамер. Это прямой эфир, они знают, что их транслируют. Задержанных усаживают в машину, наклонив их головы вниз. Птицы высокого полета, преступники, арестованы. Под прицелом камер. Диктор продолжает возмущаться. 

\- Да, - отвечаю ему. – Знаком с парочкой. 

Он улыбается. Он знает, кто я. А как же иначе. Это прием в честь выхода моей книги. Вероятно, весь персонал в курсе. В холле висит мое фото. У всех в руках книги с моим лицом на обороте. Я – автор детективных рассказов. Само собой разумеется, что я предпочту сидеть здесь, в баре, и смотреть трансляцию задержания, чем раздавать интервью и отираться рядом с издателями и книготорговцами, знаменитостями и журналистами. Большинство писателей интроверты, так ведь. Мне и должно быть гораздо интереснее думать о преступлениях, чем впустую молоть языком. Но дело не в этом. Совсем не в этом.

\- Я раньше читал ваш блог, - говорит он. А. Так он в самом деле знает, кто я. 

\- Да? 

Он кивает.  
\- Было жутко интересно. А что в итоге сталось с той доминанткой? Вы с ней больше не пересекались? 

Ирен. Разумеется, он не в курсе, ведь я так и не написал о ее смерти. Это мог прочесть Шерлок, а мне тогда не хотелось, чтобы Он узнал. Как минимум, не хотелось, чтобы Он узнал об этом от меня. Выяснил ли Он в итоге? Или Ему рассказал брат? Может, Он докопался до правды сам, используя свои многочисленные источники? Знал ли Он, что я ему солгал? Наверняка. Такое Он всегда узнавал. Но об этом не упоминал никогда. Мне кажется, Он мог в нее влюбиться. Он никогда больше о ней не упоминал. Быть может, она разбила Ему сердце. Думаю, так и было. А если бы нет… Может, Он сейчас был бы жив. Они могли бы пожениться. Жили бы сейчас в большом особняке за городом, а вокруг бегали бы их дети. Или нет. Может, Он поселился бы в ее доме, там же, где бывала вся армия ее любовников. В гостиной вечно бы толпились ее клиенты. А Он сидел бы себе в подвале с реактивами и частями тел и был бы счастлив до чертиков. Так тоже могло обернуться. У меня была бы Мэри и ее квартира, у Него - Ирен и ее клиенты, но мы все равно бы носились по Лондону вместе, как и всегда. Образно говоря, Он бы все еще у меня был. 

Было бы хорошо. Я бы по-прежнему старался ни о чем не думать, не обращать внимания. Мы бы сидели на диване рядом, смотрели кино, и то, что Он сидит ко мне так близко, не казалось бы мне таким уж странным. Так могло бы быть. 

\- Нет, - говорю я. – Больше не пересекались. Она умерла, ее убили вскоре после этой истории. 

\- Оу, как жалко, - отвечает он.

\- Да, очень жаль. 

\- Она ведь была совсем, как он, да? Ну и странно, наверное, было. Два таких типа в одной комнате. 

Признаться, я об этом не думал в таком ключе. Она была другой, не похожей на него. Она была агрессивнее. Злее. Принимала решения, на которые Он не пошел бы никогда. Сколь беспринципным Он не хотел бы казаться, поступать Он всегда стремился правильно. А она – нет. 

Бармен берет стоящую на стойке вверх дном пивную кружку, переворачивает ее.  
\- Знаете, я ведь никогда не верил, что он – мошенник, - медленно нацеживает пинту пива и ставит передо мной. – Никогда. 

Даже не знаю, что на это сказать. Каким будет правильный ответ? _Спасибо?_ Но ведь это не мне он выражает доверие. Промолчу. Буду просто сидеть и пить пиво. 

\- Ваше здоровье, - кружка холодит ладонь. Тут жарко. Слишком жарко. Снять бы этот дурацкий пиджак. Мэри это не одобрит. Он снова кидает взгляд на экран, и мне вдруг хочется все ему рассказать. Он поймет, если читал мой блог. Он вспомнит. Будет здорово, если об этом узнает кто-то еще, кто-то еще сможет понять. Все ведь кажется таким прозрачным: все эти аресты, деятельность _криминальной сети._ Неужели никто не считает это странным? Не связывает со смертью короля преступного мира? Почему никто этого не замечает? Все просто живут, как будто ничего не случилось, как будто ничего не изменилось. 

\- Думаю… - начинаю я. Может, это неразумно? Я его не знаю. Не важно, это же всего лишь идея. Я писатель, вот и все. У меня всякие идеи возникать могут. Замечу в нем что-то подозрительное, скажу, что просто работаю над очередной книгой. – Я думаю, что те трое помогли Мориарти создать предысторию тогда, три года назад. Предысторию личности. Ту самую предысторию, где он был актером, которого нанял Шерлок, подставным лицом. Думаю, это они, - указываю на экран кружкой пива. 

\- В самом деле? – думаю, он помнит. Это же самое убийственное доказательство. Если он читал мой блог, то такого точно не забыл. Шерлока обвинили в том, что он нанял Мориарти, чтобы тот совершал преступления. Разумеется, это не так. Шерлок этого не делал. Бармен щурится, глядя на экран. – Это точно? 

Ну, конечно! Разве не очевидно? Вообще-то, я не знаю точно, так ли это. Я не уверен на все сто процентов. Но вот что я думаю, в чем я уверен: все это указывает на _криминальную сеть._ Не знаю, поверит ли он мне. 

Мэри не верит. 

Ну и что с того? Это моя теория, и я хочу в нее верить, по крайней мере, сейчас. 

Но на самом деле доказательств нет. Мэри сразу же укажет на это, как на сюжетную дыру. Где улики? Где доказательства? Это всего лишь домыслы. Почему я считаю, что все крутится вокруг Него. Может, это начало очередного скандала с прослушкой телефонов. Или они связаны с сетью детского порно. Кто знает. Но я так не считаю. Я говорю: это мое. Это моя трагедия расползается по всем газетам, по интернету, а сейчас и на телевизионном экране. Параноидальный бред: все ведущие новостных программ говорят только для меня. Представляю, как это звучит. Мне лучше помалкивать об этом. Вообще помалкивать.

Это уже пятая кружка пива за вечер. Заставить себя замолчать нелегко. Можно же просто все объяснить, и он поймет. Единственный из всех здесь поймет. Он читал блог, он знает. Это не бред сумасшедшего. Это реальность. Об этом вещают с экрана. _Криминальная сеть. Конкретных обвинений нет._ Возможно, предстоит раскрыть еще многих других. Длительная операция. Надо позвонить Грегу. Он сможет подтвердить. Я не сочиняю. 

\- Я так думаю, - объясняю ему. – Мориарти убит, и теперь собираются арестовать всех членов его организации. Она крупная. Как паутина, понимаете? Огромная паутина, в центре которой был сам Мориарти, - я улыбаюсь. Нужно казаться максимально нормальным. Казаться нормальным - то же самое, что быть таковым. Если все это правда, и ты в здравом уме, тогда это не опасная одержимость. А ведь это все правда. – Я слежу за задержаниями с тех самых пор, как убили Мориарти. На данный момент, считая этих трех, их уже двадцать шесть. 

\- Неужели! – кажется, он встревожен. Вероятно, я его нервирую. Зашел слишком далеко. Лучше мне держать рот на замке. 

Уже перевалило за одиннадцать. Могу ли я уже отправиться домой? Толпа, кажется, не уменьшается совершенно. Напротив – становится гуще. Все больше и больше народу, все в костюмах и платьях. Не надо было соглашаться на последнюю пинту. Теперь я слишком устал, и тело плохо слушается. И хочется избавиться от смокинга. Чувствую себя нелепо. Кто вообще носит эти бабочки? Я нелеп. 

Стоп. Кто…

Это же не…

Господи. 

Это же Майкрофт Холмс. Да, именно, собственной персоной. Что он тут забыл? Стоит в одиночестве и, кажется, набирает сообщение на телефоне. Не сомневаюсь, это решительное послание какому-нибудь мелкому чиновнику. Тут везде понатыканы камеры, записывающие все вокруг. В том числе и то, как я делюсь с барменом теорией заговора. Черт. Бармен, вероятно, может работать на Майкрофта. Зачем он явился? 

Он постарел, выглядит усталым и раздраженным. Кто вызвал раздражение? Я? Он стоял тут и слышал весь разговор? Вероятно. Но если нет хотя бы дюжины надежных причин, чтобы верить в это, то это – паранойя. 

\- Сейчас вернусь, - говорю я бармену. Тот кивает и улыбается. Скорее всего, я не вернусь. И так уже выболтал слишком много.

Предполагается, что все эти нарядные люди пришли сюда из-за моей книги, но не думаю, что кому-то на самом деле есть до нее дело. До меня тоже никому дела нет, и это замечательно. Играет музыка, вокруг смех – это доказательство успешности мероприятия. Все отлично проводят время. 

Он видит меня, но не прекращает набирать текст. Закатывает глаза, вбивает последние несколько символов и убирает телефон в карман. Его лицо разглаживается, он подтягивается и расправляет плечи. Готовится поприветствовать меня, как будто такие действия требуют подготовки. У него безупречная осанка. Можно положить ему на голову мою книгу, и она не сдвинется и на дюйм. Хорошее воспитание, так? Требовательная, критически настроенная мать, почти полное отсутствие отца, вереница строгих воспитателей и учителей. Я в курсе. Частично в курсе. Шерлок как-то рассказал немного об этом. Это вызвало у меня только одно желание: взять и обнять Его покрепче. Что я, собственно, и сделал. Он решил, это забавно. Я тогда тоже выпил пару кружек пива, мне было радостно, что Он рядом. Он не возражал. Даже обнял меня в ответ. Ему, безусловно, не хватало этого. Не хватало ласки. Наверное, в детстве ему было из-за этого особенно тяжело. Он от природы экспансивный человек. Это не очевидно, но он действительно такой. Был таким, точнее. 

Майкрофт складывает руки за спиной. Его туфли начищены до блеска. Зачем он пришел? 

Я подхожу, а он улыбается мне. Слабая, натянутая улыбка. Та, про которую точно ясно – фальшивка. Он надевает ее как маску, скрывает под ней что-то еще. Кивает так, словно с нашей последней встречи не прошло этих трех лет. На похоронах он не сказал мне ни слова, едва взглядом удостоил. 

\- Добрый вечер, Джон, - произносит он так, как будто мы с ним видимся постоянно. Как будто это – нормально. Как будто его сюда пригласили. – Поздравляю с выходом книги. Ваши писательские таланты значительно возросли со времен того ужасного блога, что вы вели. Мне даже понравилось. 

Оскорбление и комплимент одновременно – как типично. Он совсем не изменился. Предал родного брата, но, похоже, это на нем почти не сказалось. Как я и думал, он все еще следит за мной. Издатель клялся, что никто, кроме избранного круга рецензентов, не видел моей книги, но, несмотря на это, Майкрофт сумел раздобыть экземпляр. Я должен был догадаться. Вероятно, он понял, что именно я пишу еще до того, как я сам полностью это осознал. Может, установил кейлоггер* на мой лаптоп. С него станется. Такого от него вполне можно ожидать. 

Оглядывает меня. Он видит меня насквозь. Кажется, он может прочесть все мои мысли даже теперь. Оценивает, смотрит, не дрожат ли мои руки, скользит взглядом по ноге, как будто она может меня выдать. На мгновение кажется, что так и будет, ногу сводит судорогой. Как будто он специально ее вызвал. Я помню это чувство: он оценивает, чего я сто́ю. Я с самого начала знал: моментально возникшая неприязнь к нему не была беспочвенной. При желании он вполне способен влезть в мой мозг. Если сочтет это необходимым. Зачем он здесь? 

\- О, не смотрите так, - он сужает глаза, но не "снимает" улыбки. Его лицо – сплошное противоречие. В глазах - холод, а может, и злость. Раздражение. Он не желает тут находиться, так? Ни до меня, ни до книги ему дела нет. Так зачем он пришел? Натянутая, раздраженная улыбка. Весь он – воплощенное изящество манер. Мимика идеальна, но это не улыбка – пародия на нее. Под ней скрыты его недовольство, его истинные мотивы. Под ней скрыто все, что он только пожелает утаить. Ведь ему всегда есть, что скрывать. Но это мне больше не интересно. Вообще. Это больше не имеет никакого значения. 

Не стану благодарить, не потружусь даже вежливо поприветствовать. Смысла нет. Никакого.   
\- Не думал, что вы интересуетесь подобными вещами. 

Он приподнимает бровь.  
\- Разумеется, _интересуюсь._ Вы, Джон, написали книгу о моем брате.  
На этих словах, на словах _«о моем брате»,_ я вздрагиваю. Я вижу, что это от него не укрылось, вижу, как он это оценивает. Кладет на весы, проверяет размер и вес. Оценивает меня. Зачем? Он кивает, и не понять, что за этим стоит. 

Я поставил его в неловкое положение? 

Все это время, начиная с записей в блоге, рассказов в «Стрэнде» и вплоть до выхода моей книги и набросков к следующей, мне и в голову не приходило, что такое возможно. Но ведь Шерлок - его брат. Может, я ставлю его в неловкое положение? Его и его семью? Он не против? Или хотел бы, чтобы я прекратил? Мне никогда ничего такого не говорили. Он мог бы сказать, в любое время. Стоило ему лишь захотеть, и он мог бы остановить меня в любой момент. Я описываю Шерлока ровно таким, каким он и был: резким, порывистым, гениальным, по-своему сердечным, трудным в общении, глубоко одиноким и подчас трудным для понимания. Пару раз я упомянул о наркотиках. Может, все дело в этом? Их родители мертвы, некому воспринимать мои действия как оскорбление, так ведь? Возможно ли, что Майкрофту есть дело до подобных вещей? Мои слова уж точно не ставят его в более неловкое положение, чем та история, когда Шерлок проник на закрытую военную базу, воспользовавшись украденным у Майкрофта пропуском и паролем. 

\- Даже если вам что-то не понравилось, вносить правки уже поздно. 

\- Прекратите нервничать, Джон. Все превосходно, - в кармане у него вибрирует телефон. Он игнорирует звонок. – Думаю, мамочке бы это понравилось. Видно, что вы были к нему привязаны. 

И до сих пор привязан. Мне неприятно, что он об этом упоминает. Возможно, я покраснел, но это при необходимости можно списать на алкоголь. 

\- Итак, у вас все в порядке, верно? Вышла книга, подписан контракт на следующие, и вы где-то припрятали кольцо. 

Откуда он узнал? 

Это… 

Черт, это нечестно. Неправильно. Не его дело. Он же ей не скажет? Не посмеет. Это же будет черт знает что. 

\- Но вы до сих пор так его и не вручили. Почему? 

Да, не вручил. Купил в порыве сентиментальности несколько месяцев назад, но так и не смог заставить себя сделать предложение. Я не знаю. Я жду. В какой-то момент мне этого захочется, ведь я люблю ее, она заботится обо мне, она настоящая, она честная, она знает, чего хочет. Она забавная, красивая, и наши жизни полны смысла. Все, кто видит нас вместе, думают: _вы только посмотрите на них. Они счастливы. Так подходят друг другу. Писатель и издатель. Идеальная пара._ Она обнимала меня, гладила по голове, когда умерла Гарри. Она сжимала мою руку во время заупокойной службы. На нее можно положиться. Она любит меня. Правда любит. 

\- Думаю, вам следует это сделать, - говорит он и указывает длинным пальцем на тот конец зала. Мэри. С трудом удерживает в руках стопку книг в твердом переплете. Моих книг. Я сидел и пил пинту за пинтой, злился на смокинг и шум, а она работала. Старалась. Для меня. 

Он прав. Нужно отдать ей кольцо, сделать предложение. 

Но не сейчас. Не сейчас. 

Он пытается увести меня от темы. 

\- Аресты, - говорю я, оборачиваюсь и показываю на экран. Он слишком мал, отсюда почти не видно, что на нем происходит. – Это ведь ваших рук дело, верно? Паутина Мориарти. Ее ведь разрушают. Или это делаете вы сами. Это все связанно с Ним. 

Снова фальшивая натянутая улыбка. Телефон в его кармане гудит, не переставая.   
\- Поверьте, Джон, я не имею ни малейшего представления, о чем вы. 

Короткий вскрик. На пол летят книги. Мэри. Взяла слишком большую стопку. И уронила. Этот прием важен для нее. Важен для издательства. Для меня. Она работала над ним долгие месяцы. Это ее работа, она старается изо всех сил. Всегда старалась. Не только из-за карьеры, не только для компании, но и ради меня. Она знает, как много для меня значат эти рассказы. В них – моя жизнь. Но даже прожив со мной столько времени, она все еще не понимает. Дело не в самих рассказах, не в писательстве, не в сюжетах, не в публикации. Дело в том, что все это на самом деле было. Дело в Нем. И с моей стороны непорядочно умалчивать об этом. Все это бессовестно. Она меня любит. Она из кожи вон лезет, только бы этот прием удался, а я напиваюсь в сторонке, как полный осел. 

\- Вам лучше помочь ей, - произносит Майкрофт, разворачиваясь на пятках. Тянется к карману, телефон прекращает гудеть. – Идите. 

Он прав. Именно так мне и следует поступить. С какой стати мне вообще понадобилась его подсказка?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_От переводчиков_**
> 
> _* Кейлогер, кейлоггер (англ. keylogger, правильно читается «ки-ло́ггер» — от англ. key — клавиша и logger — регистрирующее устройство) — это программное обеспечение или аппаратное устройство, регистрирующее каждое нажатие клавиши на клавиатуре компьютера._  
>  В настоящее время программные продукты, сохранившие «по старинке» данное название, выполняют много дополнительных функций: перехват информации из окон, перехват кликов мыши, перехват буфера обмена, «фотографирование» снимков экрана и активных окон, ведение учёта всех полученных и отправленных e-mail-ов и т.п.   
> [http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Кейлогер] 


	22. Эрозия

\- Ты правда уверен? – на ней белое платье, лицо закрывает фата. Мы идем по проходу между рядами. С нами ее отец.

\- Да, ты уверен? – спрашивает он. Они поддерживают меня под руки с обеих сторон, ведут к алтарю. Я все еще в халате. 

Ответить «нет» будет чересчур неловко.   
\- Конечно, уверен, - надо было все-таки принять душ перед свадьбой. Как я вообще об этом забыл, не принял душ перед отъездом в церковь? Должно быть, проспал. – Абсолютно уверен, - интересно, мой халат для свадебной церемонии сойдет? Наверное. Выбора-то нет. 

\- Ты мне никогда не нравился, - самым радостным тоном заявляет ее отец. 

\- Я в курсе, - такая открытость к лучшему. Может, в конце концов все будет нормально. – Я это сразу заметил. 

\- А теперь у нас свадьба, - смеется он. 

Верно. У меня свадьба сразу с обоими. И с Мэри, и с ее отцом. Это теперь легально. Идея была моя. У обоих на пальцах купленные мной кольца. В церкви полно народу, играет музыка. 

Халат - это еще ничего, сойдет, но вот обуться все же стоило. Босиком идти по церкви как-то странно. 

*

\- Джон, - Его голос. Это точно Он, никто другой. Только не оборачиваться. Даже глаза открывать не стану. Он исчезнет. Он всегда исчезает. 

 

\- Джон, - он сзади, прижался ко мне.   
Мы на Бейкер-стрит, в моей спальне. Снаружи доносится шум машин, на стене тикают часы. Запах тот самый, запах Бейкер-стрит: старая штукатурка, чистые простыни, зачерствелые тосты, пленка, лакированное изголовье моей кровати. Я знаю, где я. 

Он придвигается ближе, обхватывает меня рукой, просовывает свою ногу между моих. Его неловкое тело - длинные ноги, выпирающие острые кости – прижимается ко мне так естественно. Как будто так и должно быть. 

Шерлок, давай так и останемся. Что скажешь? Никуда не пойдем. Я возьму тебя за руку, прижатую к моей груди, буду гладить твои пальцы, и ты уснешь, обняв меня. Здесь тебе ничто не угрожает, и ничто не угрожает мне. 

\- Останься, - шепчу я, уткнувшись в подушку. – Останься здесь, со мной. 

\- Хорошо, - отвечает Он. Моей кожи касается Его дыхание. Я чувствую, что Он засыпает. 

*

На трибуне - стакан воды и моя книга. Она раскрыта на той странице, с которой мне предстоит читать вслух. Зал полон народу, люди толпятся даже у дальней стены. Ждут. Я опоздал, моего появления ожидали несколько часов назад, и теперь все проявляют нетерпение. Лучше бы мне постараться. Мне страшно. Я наверняка начну запинаться, я знаю, что так и будет. Неужели нельзя отказаться? Дверей нет. Мне не выбраться. Я подписал контракт. Откажусь читать – меня убьют. Рядом со мной Мэри. У нее гордый вид. Она мне кивает. 

Ноги налились страшной тяжестью. Я рискую проломить сцену и провалиться вниз, в канализацию. Идти приходится очень осторожно, я чуть не падаю на каждом шаге. 

Ладони липкие. Мне нельзя дотрагиваться до страниц. Они приклеются к пальцам и порвутся. В зале тишина. Хочу начать с извинений, но язык не слушается. 

\- Читай, - шипит Мэри мне в ухо. – Я уже выбрала тебе страницу. Просто прочти. 

Смотрю на верхние строчки, и с моих губ в микрофон слетают слова. Они эхом отражаются от стен зала и возвращаются ко мне, так что я слышу их дважды. Одно за другим, слово за словом. Это – не моя книга. Это – все то, что не следует знать никому. Все мои тайны. А теперь все, что я могу – зачитывать их вслух. Хочу захлопнуть рот, но не получается. Я уже начал, мне не остановиться. Язык мне не подчиняется. 

\- Я боюсь, что волосы начали редеть и мою голову чересчур осторожно, чтобы они не выпали, - мой голос проносится по залу и возвращается ко мне. Это голос жалкого уродца. 

По залу проносится смешок. В жизни не чувствовал такого унижения. 

\- Я не занимался сексом со своей девушкой уже почти полгода, - микрофон пронзительно свистит, звук впивается в уши. – Когда мы в последний раз занимались сексом, мы оба не достигли оргазма, - слово _«оргазма»_ проносится по залу дважды. Для усиления эффекта. 

Зал хохочет. Мэри стоит рядом со мной, прикрывает рот ладонью. Она тоже смеется, смеется надо мной. Почему? Это пугает. Хочу перевернуть страницу и не могу: ладони приклеились к обеим сторонам трибуны. Выбора нет. Нет никакого выбора. Не прочту до конца – меня убьют. Остановиться не получится, голос не слушается меня. Я беспомощен. 

\- Я убивал. У меня незаконно хранится пистолет, и я не хочу с ним расставаться. Единственный человек, точно знавший, скольких я убил, мертв, - журналист из «Дейли Мейл» что-то строчит в блокноте. Теперь меня арестуют? 

\- Однажды я обмочился в классе. Мне слишком нравилась соседка по парте, и я постеснялся отпроситься у учителя в уборную, - зажмуриваюсь. Не хочу видеть, как на меня смотрят. Но все равно вижу. Веки стали прозрачными. 

Не может быть все так уж плохо. Просто пройди через это. За это люди и получают деньги. Это лишь слова. Это все не имеет значения. Просто закончи. 

\- Я спрятал кольцо на помолвку в столе, рядом с пистолетом. Я боюсь, что его найдет Мэри, боюсь, что она спросит меня о находке, потому что понятия не имею, смогу ли я вообще сделать ей предложение, - хохот громче. Больше всех заливаются женщины, их это особенно развеселило. Им нравится видеть меня таким, открытым перед ними нараспашку. Им чихать на книгу, им просто нравится смотреть на унижение других. Зачем я на это согласился? Почему мой агент не объяснил мне, что будет? Почему ни словом не обмолвилась Мэри? 

Разве это порядочно? 

\- Мне нравится представлять, как я расстегиваю ширинку своего соседа по квартире, встаю перед ним на колени и беру у него в рот. Но я не гей, - теперь ухохатывается весь зал. Они смеются до слез. А я не могу замолчать. Ноги вросли в бетон – не сдвинешься. Я должен дочитать до конца. Я сам дал на это согласие. Меня засудят, если не дочитаю. Я подписал контракт. Меня убьют. 

\- Я боюсь, что в его смерти виноват я, - по-прежнему хохот. Они надрывают животы от смеха, хватаются за бока. Разве эта тайна смешна? Да что с ними всеми такое? 

\- Мне нравится считать, что он меня хотел. Мне приятно в это верить. Но это скорее всего не так, - они катаются по полу от смеха. Похоже, это окупило все долгие часы их ожидания. Все мои тайны. 

Нужно было читать мелкий шрифт в договоре. Сколько мне за это заплатили? Больше ни за что. Никогда не соглашусь зачитывать отрывки из книги. 

В стакане передо мной не вода, вот что. Это – яд. 

\- Джон, было просто великолепно, - говорит Мэри. – Потрясающе. 

\- Ты серьезно? – неужели она действительно так считает? Зал взрывается аплодисментами. 

\- Абсолютно. Сегодня ты читал как никогда.

Неужели? Какая нелепость. Что ж, похоже, я просто дал людям желаемое. 

Они выстроились в очередь за автографом с книгами в руках. В глазах у них слезы. 

*

Запах Его мыла. Те самые полутона запаха, которые всегда Его окружают. Слабый запах нагретой шерсти – химчистка. Аромат Его кожи, который я узнаю, где бы ни был. Шерлок. 

\- На самом деле, Его здесь нет, - говорю я Мэри. Она сидит на диване, босая, читает книгу. Педикюр снова облупился. Он стоит прямо передо мной, в центре гостиной. Он мокрый, как будто только что попал под проливной дождь. Пальто промокло насквозь, с него течет, на ковре собирается лужа. – Он не может быть здесь. Он мертв. 

\- Да, - отвечает она. Ей все так наскучило. Наскучил мой голос, наскучило все, что я только могу ей сказать, наскучили мои истории и самая мысль о Шерлоке. Ей просто наскучил я сам. – Я в курсе. 

Он пристально смотрит на меня. Не дышит. Он так бледен. Совсем как в тот последний раз, когда я Его видел. Бесцветные губы, широко распахнутые глаза. Он видел все. До самого конца, как и всегда. Открытые глаза вбирают все, что он видит. Он не моргает, просто смотрит на меня. Всю кровь с Него смыло. Он кажется холодным. Беру Его за руки, но они теплые. 

\- Шерлок, - произношу я. Это не страшно. Мэри не обращает внимания. На самом деле Его здесь нет. – Мне тебя не хватает, и это убивает меня. Я люблю тебя.   
Он приподнимает бровь, но молчит. Я не знаю, что это значит. И не могу узнать. Он не скажет никогда. Не объяснит. Он мертв. И я никогда не узнаю. Я могу догадываться, но я не верю в свои догадки. И не поверю никогда. 

Я плачу, как идиот. Это должно меня смутить, но Мэри все равно не смотрит. Это неважно. Слезы текут нескончаемым потоком, и я вдруг понимаю, отчего Шерлок промок. Это я плакал долгие годы. Однажды Он распадется на части от моих слез, на клетки. Обычная диффузия: чем больше слез, тем большая часть Его растворяется и исчезает. Он выцветает из-за меня, мои слезы Его размывают. Это эрозия. Вот что происходит. Она неизбежна. Вода уничтожает все. Даже Его. 

Я не хотел уничтожить тебя, Шерлок. Не хотел. 

Он подходит ближе, обхватывает рукой за шею. Собирается поцеловать. 

Он знает, что я хочу Его поцеловать, знает, как долго я об этом думал. Ему известно все, ведь Он живет у меня в голове. Он знает, что я думаю о Нем, просыпаясь по утрам. Знает, что я воображаю, как забираюсь к Нему в кровать, ласкаю Его, трахаюсь с Ним. Он знает. На секунду мне становится страшно. Мэри увидит и все поймет. Но ей нет до меня дела. Ей слишком скучно, а Его здесь даже нет. Это все – воображение, это все творится в моей голове. Только там Он еще и может жить. 

С Его волос капает вода, пальто промокло настолько, что расползается по швам. Он так близко, что наши тела прижимаются друг к другу, и я чувствую жар своих же слез, исходящий от Его тела, странный жар просачивается сквозь меня. Он наклоняется, прижимается мокрым ртом к моему. Я чувствую Его язык и зубы. Он горячий, соленый, на вкус. Он чем-то напоминает чай. Он по-прежнему не дышит, но так и должно быть. Мертвецы не дышат, а он даже не здесь. Впиваюсь пальцами в Его плечи и не знаю, что мне делать. Он кажется таким осязаемым, таким настоящим. Он мокрый и скользкий, под пальто ничего нет. Но Он настоящий, Он теплый. Он расстегивает мои промокшие джинсы, проводит рукой по животу вниз. Его пальцы сжимают мой член, и мой стон проникает в Его рот. 

Мэри переворачивает страницу. 

\- Джон, - произносит Он. Мое имя, звук его голоса касаются моего лица. В жизни не был настолько возбужден. От этого хочется вскрикнуть, но нельзя. Мэри тут же подпрыгнет, увидит, спросит, захочет узнать. Пусть лучше не отрывается от книги. Не хочу ее вопросов, не хочу, чтобы она видела. 

\- Джон, - я слышу Его голос, и это прекрасно. Я уже начал его забывать. Записей нет. Ничего не осталось. Только одно: мое имя проигрывается в голове по кругу Его голосом. Это я слышу. 

\- Джон, - Он двигает рукой так, словно мы так делали уже миллион раз. Он меня знает. Знает лучше, чем я сам. Он читает по моему лицу все, Он знает, что творят со мной его прикосновения. Солгать Ему не выйдет, не получится ничего утаить. А теперь, когда Он запустил руку мне в джинсы, не выходит даже говорить. 

\- Меня здесь нет, Джон. 

Он исчезает, а я чуть не падаю. Холодно. Осталась лишь лужа на ковре. Кажется, сердце прекращает биться. Не могу с этим справиться. Не могу. 

\- Посуду помоешь? – спрашивает Мэри, не отрываясь от книги.   
Вдыхаю. Оказывается, я все еще способен дышать. Застегиваю джинсы. Она не замечает ничего. Она не знает. Я готов рассмеяться от облегчения. 

\- Конечно, - отвечаю.   
Я должен был помыть посуду уже давно. А теперь ее в разы больше. Тарелки кучами громоздятся на полу кухни, вываливаются из окна. На тротуаре осколки фарфора. На это вся ночь уйдет. Лучше мне поскорее приступить к делу. 

*

Тихо. Она спит рядом со мной. Рассветает, в окна сочится слабый, рассеянный свет. Из гостиной в спальню входит Джим из ай-ти, ложится с ней рядом. 

Джим из ай-ти – это Джеймс Мориарти, но сам он этого не знает. 

Он скоро умрет. Но и этого он тоже не знает. На нем сотни точек лазерных прицелов. Это всего лишь вопрос времени. 

\- Позавтракаем? – спрашивает он. Он не в курсе. Мне его жаль. Он не виноват, что его альтер-эго - маньяк-убийца. Мгновения спустя точки прицелов превратятся в пули. Его нашпигуют пулями. Это больно. – Я поставлю чайник. 

\- Звучит неплохо, - отвечаю я. – Здорово будет выпить кофе.


	23. Может быть опасно

Нужно было все расположить в хронологическом, а не географическом порядке. Его тут и близко нет. Пора это признать. Сначала это казалось хорошей идеей, но в итоге все только запуталось. Здесь нет никакого смысла. Да, смотрится здорово, но дело-то не в том, как это выглядит. Нужно понять, в чем дело. Нужно увидеть систему. 

Она должна быть. Обязана. И я ее найду. 

Но все, что есть – полная неразбериха. Никакой логики, никакого порядка. Ничего. Газетные вырезки на стене не несут никакого смысла. Это лишь яркая иллюстрация моей одержимости. Вот уж точно. Ну, и еще – зверское надругательство над дурацкой стеной, черт бы ее побрал. 

От хронологического порядка было бы больше толку. 

Ты ведь так бы и поступил, да, Шерлок? Выстроил бы все по порядку с самого начала. Не стал бы тратить время на разборки с географией. Разве она дает новую информацию? Нет. С какой стати ей вообще иметь хоть какое-то значение? 

Хотя такая возможность была. Сразу сказать невозможно. Но ты бы понял. 

Так или иначе, все происходит в Лондоне. Вот единственное, что важно – Лондон. Но все же из этого порядка можно было бы извлечь хоть что-то, местами. Понять систему арестов, выявить группы маршрутов. Найти узловые точки. Хоть что-то. 

Тебе карты были не нужны. У тебя в голове, кажется, умещалась вся Британия. Крохотные боковые улочки, глухие переулки, тупики. Проходы между домами, пожарные лестницы, крыши – ты помнил их наперечет. И никогда не терялся. Ты всегда знал точно. Ты не стал бы пользоваться картой. Ты бы сразу все расположил в хронологическом порядке. Ведь так? 

Ну да, так я и думал. 

Итак. Значит, хронологически. Точно. Хронологически. 

Да, стену я порядком испоганил. Мэри взбесится, когда увидит. Но я же ее все равно буду ремонтировать. Штукатурка и краска есть. Под рукой. Она специально поставила их так, чтобы они попались мне на глаза. И новая кисть есть. Просто замечательно. Так и сделаю. Оштукатурю стену, будет как новая. Как будто ничего никогда и не было. 

А потом вернусь к тишине и скуке. К бесконечным ночным кошмарам. Да. Я ее отремонтирую. 

Трещина вполне сойдет за стержень для всех заметок. Что-то вроде расписания. Вполне сойдет.

Карту тоже оставлю. Я не ты, я не держу в голове весь Лондон. Так что карта тоже пригодится. 

_Для чего пригодится?_

Ну, _может быть,_ будет какая-то привязка и к географии тоже. Я пока не уверен, что к моему делу относятся все эти аресты. Что, если какой-то выбьется из картины? Тогда можно будет догадаться, предположить, что, возможно, этот арест – лишний. 

_Шаткая система, Джон._

Ну, да. Я в курсе. Но никаких других исходных данных у меня все равно нет. 

_У тебя есть все необходимые данные._

Нет, нету. Тела нет. Точного списка обвинений нет. В половине случаев нет фото задержанных. Лишь даты. У меня нет ничего. Только расплывчатые заметки, воспоминания, несколько имен и фраза _«преступная сеть»._ На этом все. Нет ни сигаретного пепла, ни сахара с наркотиком, нет женщины, про чьи кольца можно сказать, чистые они только изнутри или снаружи тоже. Нет ничего. У меня нет твоих глаз и твоего мозга. Нет тебя. 

_Как душещипательно._

Ага, сейчас. 

Да, так определенно лучше. Точно, даты. Когда вышла заметка, неважно. Важно, когда был сам арест. Будь у меня даты совершенных преступлений, было бы и вовсе замечательно, но о них никогда не сообщали. Ни разу. Так что отталкиваемся от дат арестов. Иногда о них сообщают неделю, а то и две спустя, и это значит… 

Точно. Это значит, что все группируется в блоки, а я это упустил. Блоки… 

А. Вот оно. Привязка к географии тоже есть. Надо было просто добавить вторую ось. Временную. Вот и все. 

Все сдвигается на юг? Нет. Тенденция сохранялась недели две. Потом снова север и запад. Не знаю, что это означает. Они концентрируются в определенных районах в определенное время, но я понятия не имею, почему.

Некоторые аресты точно связаны. То есть, какие-то произошли одновременно, но остальные тоже могут иметь что-то общее. Какие-то задержания произошли одновременно, а вот сообщили о них в разное время. 

Поразительно. 

Ты бы уже давно это вычислил, так? За всем этим скрывается нечто большее. Что-то, что я упускаю. 

_Несомненно._

Что ж, думаю, я смогу обозначить связи как-нибудь по-другому. Нить вполне подойдет. Или можно писать прямо на заметках. А может, стоит купить разноцветные наклейки. Их же продают в магазинах канцтоваров, так? Красные преступления, синие, оранжевые, желтые… Злодеяния, распределенные на стене по цветам. 

Может, это уже и слишком. 

Все же так лучше. Да. Точно лучше. 

Да, ну и активно же они трудятся. Начинается все вот отсюда, ровно с этого момента, с этого дня. Того, когда сообщили о смерти Мориарти. Но это лишь дата сообщения, точный день смерти в газетах не упоминается. 

Я поддался паранойе? Истолковываю слишком предвзято? Но точной даты действительно нет. Что именно произошло, не уточняется. Говорится просто – «мертв». Что он был обнаружен мертвым. Мне показалось, что я услышал «убит». Возможно, я и впрямь ослышался. А может, кто-то оговорился. Кто-то, кто знает слишком много. Или слишком мало. Но уж точно взял я это не из статей. Они написаны странным, запутанным языком. Словно кто-то тщательно пытается что-то скрыть. 

Да, это очевидно. Да, Шерлок, я знаю, что очевидно. Но что именно скрывают? 

Совершенно неясно, чьих это рук дело. Скотланд-Ярд тут точно не при делах. Мужчины в костюмах передают им папки с документами, улики. Заключения патологоанатома. Так кто же за этим стоит? Грег не хочет строить догадки, но тут точно замешано правительство. Вероятно, Майкрофт. Майкрофт и его армия, неофициальная. Возмездие, наверное. Это вызывает уважение. Значит, скрывают его участие и участие правительства в этом деле. Об этом нельзя заявлять во всеуслышание. Никому из тех людей не позволено стать героями. Мы все знаем, что с героями случается. 

Они не желают вдаваться в детали смерти Мориарти. Слишком кроваво? Секретная информация? Может, его кто-то застрелил? Кто-то, кто не должен был этого делать. Кто-то, как я когда-то, сделал один точный выстрел через окно. Защищают кого-то вроде меня? 

Эта мысль странным образом успокаивает. Простота и анонимность. Именно так и должен был умереть Мориарти: от руки неизвестного снайпера. Ни драматических сцен, ни времени на подготовку, ни пафоса. Просто один человек, вооруженный и меткий, защищающий кого-то, кого он любит. Тихо и незаметно. Именно так умирают плохие парни и остаются в живых хорошие. Хорошие парни не разбиваются, они выживают и по-прежнему покупают китайский фаст-фуд. Именно так. Мориарти должен был умереть, ничего не заподозрив, не сумев понять, что все его фокусы, как ни старайся, не выжгут никому сердце. Сердца куда прочнее него. Кажется логичным, так? Не взрыв, но всхлип.* Я надеюсь, что он всхлипнул перед смертью. Пусть всего раз. Я тоже хочу отмщения. 

Он не смог заставить меня от тебя отвернуться. Ты это знаешь. Несколько заголовков, ложь под логотипом «Би-Би-Си», картонный стаканчик чая от Салли Донован и лживое сочувствие не смогли меня убедить. Сердца устроены совсем по-другому. По крайней мере, мое. Ему этого было просто не понять. 

_А я смог бы понять?_

Не знаю. Правда, не знаю. Надеюсь, что да. 

Думаю, что да. 

Да, думаю, ты бы понял. 

Ты смог бы понять, если бы у тебя было время и возникло любопытство. Впрочем, в нем тебе не откажешь. Сантименты, сказал бы ты, как будто это слово охватывает любые прегрешения, но все же… Ты бы захотел узнать, как вышло, что все свидетельства на свете не смогли меня убедить, что ты мне лгал. Даже твое собственное признание не сработало. Это же нелогично, да? Я слишком от тебя отличаюсь. Ты знал, что я никогда не поверю? Ты бы притворился, что все понял, даже если это не так. По крайней мере, сперва. А после тихо признал бы это, а я попытался бы все объяснить. Как обычно. 

Нет. Мне не нужно было бы ничего объяснять, верно? Думаю, ты бы все понял и сам. Любить кого-то вовсе не значит ослепнуть, это значит – разглядеть его настоящего. Ты же это знаешь, так? Ты это чувствовал? Хочется верить, что так. Мне необходимо в это верить. Это – мой самый драгоценный самообман. 

Любовные послания в рубрике объявлений. До чего старомодно. Неужели таким до сих пор увлекаются? Тебя бы это позабавило. Сантименты, иначе не скажешь. 

Стоп. Что это? 

Мои инициалы. Странно. Правда, они у меня не такие уж редкие. Наверняка найдется не одна Джоанна или Джозефина или Джейсон, чья фамилия начинается на «В». Вадделсы, Волкерсы, Вайтекеры… Это может быть для кого угодно. 

Вот только послание – ряд из восьми чисел. Послание – пары чисел. Четыре пары чисел. 

Держись. Это же шифр. Так? Кто будет шифровать объявление? Да кто угодно. Но чтобы именно этим шифром? Тем, что мне знаком, тем, что я могу расшифровать? Неужели? Нет. Невозможно. 

Он такой же. Пары чисел. Невозможно. Совпадение? Ты не веришь в совпадения. Но я-то верю. Я вижу их повсюду. Для меня мир не полон того же смысла, что для тебя. 

Кто станет писать мне послания шифром, который я узна́ю? Никто. Кто угодно. Никому это не нужно. Для чего? 

Любой, читавший мой блог, знает об этом шифре. Бармен знает. Может, мое второе имя – Хэмиш – ему и неизвестно, но вот первая буква есть. Она указана в заголовке моего блога – не пропустишь. Писал ли я о том, что тот шифр состоял из пар чисел? Упоминал ли в посте, что мы всю ночь копались в книгах, отсчитывали слова и строчки? Не помню. Но вот про «От А до Я» я точно написал. 

При необходимости кто-то мог это вычислить. И отправить мне послание. 

Нет. Кому это нужно? Кто об этом задумается? 

Это может быть что угодно. Например, номера лотерейных билетов. Или комбинация для открытия замка́. Это может быть какое-то зашифрованное любовное послание, которое вообще не имеет отношения ни ко мне, ни к серии арестов. Может, это вообще пустышка. 

Что ж, посмотрим. «Лондон от А до Я» у меня есть. Может выйти полная чушь. 

Но что, если нет? 

В этот раз никаких древнекитайских чисел – обычные арабские. Так, вот первая нужная страница, а строчка… 

Нет. Нет, это не шифр. Денмид. Это не слово. Всего лишь название улицы. Ну, конечно, никакой это не шифр, это – ничто. Глупо. Эти числа предназначены кому-то другому, не мне. То время ушло безвозвратно. 

Денмид. Денмид. Это название, как звоночек в голове. Может, мы там были? Разве не именно там ты бежал по крыше, а потом спрыгнул на землю у мусорных баков? Возможно. Скорее всего. Ностальгия? 

Где эта улица? В Кройдоне. Точно. Крохотная улочка, в стороне от главной. Кажется, так. Ничего особенного. Просто я ее помню. 

Что ж. Как знать. Денмид. Помню бег, лай чьей-то собаки. Помню, ты порвал брюки о забор, и в прорехе, лишь наполовину скрытой пальто, то и дело мелькала кожа. После я над этим смеялся. Ты тогда казался таким близким. 

А на какое слово указывает вторая пара чисел? Заря. Денмид. Заря. Все еще бессмыслица. Денмид на заре? Уже лучше. Если честно, звучит как цитата из дрянного вестерна. 

Третья пара. Пятница. Денмид, на заре, пятница. Место, время, день. В которую пятницу? Завтра? Завтра на заре? Что должно случиться завтра на заре? 

Последняя пара. Паб. Нет. Это бессмыслица. Как он называется? «Смертельная опасность». Так. Только держись. 

Джон Хэмиш Ватсон. Денмид Роуд, Кройдон. На заре. В пятницу. Смертельная опасность. 

_На вид совершенно четкое и логичное послание, разве нет?_

Кому-то нужно, чтобы я на заре оказался в Кройдоне. Зачем? Чтобы убить? Но это не так просто. Кто вообще будет отправлять мне такое послание? В рубрике объявлений. Кто в курсе, что я настолько тщательно вчитываюсь в газеты? Майкрофт? 

Нет, не настолько он скрытен. Будь я ему нужен, он бы просто позвонил в два ночи. Так что же это? Зачем эти тайные послания? Мне не хватает деталей головоломки, я не могу все просчитать. В том, что я устроил на стене, смысла нет. Может, это и есть ключ? Может, я смогу найти того, кто стоит за всем этим. Может, мне хотят сообщить, почему ты солгал. Зачем решил умереть. Должна быть какая-то причина. 

_Может быть опасно._

Хорошо, что предупредили. 

\- Во имя всего святого, Джон! – это Мэри.

Когда она вернулась? Ведь еще не так уж поздно. Ох, черт. На самом деле поздно.

\- Вместо того, чтобы все снять, ты только хуже сделал. Господи, ты только посмотри, что теперь творится со стеной! – на ее лице разочарование. Раздражение. Она от меня устала. Действительно устала. 

\- Я все заделаю, - говорю я. Богом клянусь, я это повторял каждый день всю неделю. И я все сделаю. Сделаю. Как только разберусь со всем этим. Это же всего лишь стена. Всего лишь штукатурка. Это же не рана, она не кровоточит. Это просто стена, черт подери. 

\- Ты только обещаешь, - она вернулась из магазина. А ведь это должен был сделать я. Забыл. На это она, похоже, тоже злится. Но я был занят. Весь вечер. Говорить ей это не стоит. Она не поймет. 

Я мог бы рассказать ей о шифре. Правда, она будет не в восторге. Решит, что я слетел с катушек. Что у меня мания величия. Или просто расхохочется. Ей это будет не по душе. Она точно воспротивится моей поездке в Кройдон. Она понятия не имеет, что такое шифры. Для нее они существуют только в рассказах да кино, и предназначены они вымышленным персонажам, а не реальным людям. Даже если она согласится с тем, что это послание было для меня, все равно не захочет отпускать. Придет в ужас, попросит вызвать полицию. Она сторонник безопасности. И я тоже. Я за то, чтобы все были в безопасности и не рисковали. Но только не я. Такое не для меня. 

Ты всегда это знал. Ей никогда не понять. 

Я должен там быть. Она меня не остановит. Я поеду туда. 

У меня есть пистолет, есть пули. Заряжу его сегодня. Она не заметит. Она вообще мало что замечает. Если оставить ботинки с курткой у двери и держать пистолет при себе, то после полуночи удастся тихо выскользнуть. Когда наступает самая крепкая фаза сна? Я уйду, когда она будет глубоко спать. Буду двигаться так тихо, что она не проснется. А если все-таки разбужу, скажу, что не мог заснуть. Ничего особенного. Просто бессонница, и все. Скажу, что хочу пройтись, подышать и прочистить голову. Подумать о новой книге. Это она одобрит. Она будет спать. А я отправлюсь в Кройдон. Я буду там до рассвета. А там посмотрим, во что это выльется. 

Слишком долго ничего не происходило. 

\- Займусь ужином, - говорю я. Газета все еще у меня в руках, но Мэри ничего не спросит. Она не любит читать газеты. Навевает депрессию, говорит она. Так и есть. Новости удручающие, с этим не поспоришь. Либерал-демократы – полная катастрофа, а Консерваторы – ошибка. Они раздирают все на части. Она не станет смотреть. Не будет задавать вопросов.

Ей не нужно ничего знать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**От переводчиков** _
> 
> _* Отсылка к поэме Т. С. Элиота "Полые люди"._
> 
> _Полная цитата:_
> 
> _Вот как кончится мир_  
>  Вот как кончится мир  
> Вот как кончится мир  
> Не взрыв но всхлип. 
> 
> _Если кому интересно, полный текст здесь [http://lib.rus.ec/b/377065/read]_


	24. Вокруг солнца

Здесь никого нет, насколько я могу судить. Правда, еще рано. Еще темно, а в послании говорилось - _на заре._ Даже четырех утра еще нет. Надо просто запастись терпением. 

Сегодня я вообще не сомкнул глаз, но это на меня никак не повлияло. Все это напоминает те ночи, когда мы вместе носились по Лондону, прятались в переулках, палили по теням. В те ночи мы были на грани чего-то значительного, на волосок от взрыва. А куда чаще мы даже не замирали на краю - мы шагали вперед и повисали над бездной, ухватившись всего одной рукой. И смеялись над этим. Мы избегали смерти каким-то чудом. Я на взводе. Это в разы лучше кофе. Это лучше сна. 

Я чувствую себя потрясающе. 

Мэри пристукнет меня, если узнает. 

Но она не догадается. Я вернусь рано, скажу, что вышел подышать и подумать. Подумать о том, как именно вписать в новый рассказ всю эту паутину из преступлений. Это – единственное объяснение, которое ее удовлетворит. Оно объяснит все: стену, ранний подъем и то, что в последнее время я от нее отдалился. Я все продумал. Я сказал, что хочу написать рассказ о Мориарти. От самой первой встречи с ним в образе _Джима из ай-ти_ и до противостояния в бассейне. О первой веренице заложников, о сверхновой Ван Бурена. Я хотел назвать его «Вокруг солнца», потому что ты удалил знания об астрономии и потому что вся моя жизнь вращалась вокруг тебя. Но издатели против. Хотят, чтобы я назвал рассказ «Большая игра». 

Как будто все это было игрой! Да, поначалу ты играл. Но потом все изменилось, стало опасным. Он угрожал мне. Думаю, под конец ты был неподдельно напуган. Изначально Мориарти предстал кем-то равным тебе по интеллекту, кем-то действительно интересным, кем-то, с кем приятно сыграть. В итоге он стал тем, кто украл твою жизнь. В конце концов даже ты перестал играть с огнем. Ты сдался, ты позволил ему выиграть тот кон. «Большая Игра». Мне совершенно не нравится эта идея, но я не слишком-то волен распоряжаться заголовками. Что ж, посмотрим, что выйдет.

Теперь эта история получила продолжение, вот и все. Взлет и падение Мориарти. Сюжет, на мой взгляд, вполне логичный. Я смогу связать с ним все, что узнал, пусть и придется выдумывать. Впрочем, в этот раз все равно придется выдумывать целые эпизоды, создавать историю, имея в распоряжении лишь воображение и надежду. Я смогу связать все в осмысленную картину, для этого мне и нужна стена. И зашифрованное послание в газете можно будет оправдать тем же. Скажу Мэри, что его опубликовал сочувствующий мне друг. Может, кто-то из полиции. Просто кто-то захотел мне помочь собрать всё в единую историю. Можно сослаться на какого-нибудь фаната Шерлока, почти столь же умного, как Он. Этот фанат перерыл все беспорядочные и разрозненные факты, чтобы помочь мне. Скажу ей, что со всем разобрался, она будет рада. Уедет на работу, сообщит издателю, что у меня прорыв, и все будет в порядке. Все будут счастливы. 

Пистолет царапает поясницу, и это – самое лучшее ощущение на свете. Он заряжен. Я готов. Что должно здесь произойти? Не имею ни малейшего представления. 

Я в глухом переулке: где вход, там же и выход. Крохотная улочка отходит от главной улицы, делает полукруг и возвращается на нее же. Тут тихо. Крохотный кусочек пригорода. Вдоль дороги - построенные в семидесятые дома. Они стоят совсем рядом, едва ли в футе друг от друга. Ничего необычного, и уж точно ничего опасного. 

Ну, ты-то наверняка бы что-то заметил. В стенах любого из этих домов может скрываться что-то грозное. Или кто-то грозный. Но нигде ни огонька. Окна спален темны. Гостиные пустуют. Молчат телевизоры – нет голубоватого свечения. Тишина и покой. Свернулись калачиком на подстилках и спят все собаки. Никто не слышит моих шагов. Только сидящая в одном из садов кошка провожает меня взглядом. Ее глаза горят в свете фонарей. Но кошка не поднимет тревогу. 

_Кто угодно может наблюдать за тобой из темноты, Джон. Быть может, все жители прямо сейчас выстроились у окон и смотрят на тебя._

Вряд ли. Только не здесь. Здесь на стенах спутниковые тарелки. У домов припаркованы «вольво», в них сзади установлены детские кресла, а на задних стеклах видны наклейки «Ребенок в машине» и «Гринпис». Тут, со здешними жителями такое исключено. 

Может, я пришел не туда или ошибся с датой? 

_Не следует недооценивать его, Джон._

Светает. На смену темноте приходит та причудливая мгла, которая возникает лишь в бледном свете зари. Она делает мир иным, странным, искаженным. В этом свете крохотные детали кажутся большими, размытыми, в чем-то угрожающими. Трещины и выбоины на асфальте, края старых изгородей… Заря. Что бы это ни было, оно должно произойти сейчас. Опасность. Она должна появиться сейчас. Но ничего не происходит. 

Люди видят то, что хотят увидеть. Мне захотелось увидеть зашифрованное послание, что-то, долетевшее с того света. Что-то от тебя, Шерлок. Я не могу тебя отпустить. Никак не получается. 

Представляю, как на меня посмотрела бы Элла. 

Два сада позади разделяет крохотная, протянувшаяся меж заборов дорожка. Даже не дорожка – там не проедет машина – скорее уж тропинка. Она почти вся заросла бурьяном, но пройти по ней все-таки можно. Она узкая, с обеих сторон заборы – кованые и деревянные. Один даже из тесаного камня, и, пожалуй, слишком уж дорогой для крохотного, скрывающегося за ним садика. В сорняках видна небольшая проплешина. Это нейтральная территория. Просто кто-то примял траву, и все. Кто-то расчистил тропинку так, что теперь можно пройти из одного конца в другой, на главную улицу. 

В этих домах живут и дети. Даже не будь здесь велосипедов и игровых площадок, я бы все равно это понял. По разбросанным пластмассовым игрушкам, машинкам и пустым банкам. К забору прислонены связанные вместе палки. Наверное, начали строить крепость. Дети. Сделать этот вывод так просто. Они тут прячутся, делятся друг с другом своими секретами, воображают, будто весь мир против них. Маленькие пираты. Обычные дети. 

Сложись все по-другому, я вполне мог бы жить на такой же улице вместе с Мэри. Наши дети бы играли и прятали свои «сокровища», а в полпятого утра я бы крепко спал. У меня никогда бы не было пистолета, а даже если бы и был, я уж точно бы не ходил, спрятав его за пояс джинсов. Здесь никого нет. Я один. 

Должно быть, я ошибся с датой. Все это ошибка. Здесь ничего нет. 

Стоп. Погодите. Что это? Сюда едет фургон. Это же… 

Да. Полицейская машина и фургон без опознавательных знаков. Мне такие фургоны знакомы. Внутри могут скрываться тяжеловооруженные бойцы. Или же он нашпигован оборудованием, компьютерами, и там внутри что-то печатают, отслеживают данные с камер наблюдения. На вид - обычный фургон из службы доставки, но в том-то и смысл. Это просто маскировка. 

Фургон медленно подъезжает и останавливается. Так тихо, словно так и надо, как будто все нормально. Следом едут полицейские. Я насчитал четыре автомобиля, но, возможно, их больше. Они едут один за другим, медленно и бесшумно. Фары не горят. Вокруг царит такая тишина, что мне слышно, как шуршит щебенка под шинами, я могу различить гул каждого мотора. Я не ошибся с днем. Послание было предназначено мне. Они здесь. Что тут должно произойти? 

Еще один арест? Задержат еще одного сообщника Мориарти? 

Должно быть. 

Кому нужно, чтобы я был здесь? Зачем? Кто-то решил, что я должен это увидеть. Это наверняка кто-то влиятельный. Тот, кто заранее обо всем знал, был посвящен во все подробности. Майкрофт? Нет, отпадает. Грег? Вероятно. Кто еще? Думай. 

Полицейских столько, что я уже потерял счет их машинам. К тому же, в утренней тишине звуки обманчивы: может показаться, что машин больше, чем на самом деле. Они выстроились по обеим сторонам переулка, но я не знаю, какой конкретно дом им нужен. Теперь здесь полно вооруженных бойцов. Кого, черт подери, они ищут? 

На том конце улицы маячит скорая. Значит, ожидаются проблемы. Собираются задержать кого-то опасного. Кого-то, кто будет сопротивляться. 

Дверцы машин открывают и закрывают максимально тихо. До меня доносятся слабые сигналы включенных раций, шепоты. Какой дом их цель? Может, не один? Все сразу? Непонятно. Меня им не видно. А я вижу их в просвет между домами. Обзор узкий, но все видно хорошо. Они все подтягиваются ровно к одному дому. 

Стоп. Открылась задняя дверь, ведущая в сад. Дом тот самый. Вот оно что. Он понял. Засек их. А может, ждал их появления. Он знал. И теперь пытается сбежать. Дверь раздвижная, это слышно. Он закрывает ее. Он в саду, меньше, чем в пятнадцати футах от меня. До меня доносится звук его дыхания. 

Какой у него план? Улица перекрыта, но никто не принял в расчет эту крохотную тропку. С воздуха ее не разглядишь, на картах ее нет. Это лишь крохотный просвет между заборами, где играют дети. Он перемахнет забор и спрячется здесь. Там же, где я. 

Ошибка. 

Полиция пока еще не окружила дом. Они вот-вот покажутся и у задней стены, я слышу их шаги. Они хотят перекрыть ему выход через сад, но уже слишком поздно. Он снаружи. Они даже не успеют проверить заднюю дверь, а он уже перепрыгнет забор. И здесь ему придется встретиться со мной. 

Заря постепенно разгорается, но свет все еще холодный и зыбкий. Мир полон странных теней, и я - одна из них. Я жду. 

Под его шагами шуршит трава, он дышит через рот. Он напряжен, что неудивительно. 

Вытаскиваю пистолет. Он впитал тепло моего тела и кажется живым. Я не держал его в руках вот так, наготове, уже долгие годы, но сейчас чувствую себя так правильно и естественно. Как будто пистолет – мое продолжение. 

Он едва ли в трех футах от меня, а то и меньше. Он с той стороны забора. Собирается перепрыгнуть. Он будет здесь через мгновение. Он не знает, что я тут. Тихо. Дыши. Жди. 

Я чувствую каждый свой мускул, ощущаю малейшее дуновение ветра, слышу каждый звук, чувствую все запахи. Трава, кирпич, краска. У кого-то в бачках залежался мусор. Роса. 

Резкий окрик, полицейские вышибают дверь, и мир вдруг приходит в движение. Стремительное и в то же время томительно-медленное. Топот вдоль стен дома, окрики _«вперед»_ и _«пошел»_. Полиция врывается в сад. Над забором появляются его руки. 

Да они же его упустят. Их ослепляют собственные фонари. Он улизнет, если я ничего не сделаю. 

Дыши. Замри. Рассчитай верный момент.

Он крупный, но ловкий. И ему уже доводилось так делать. Он не перелезает – перемахивает забор, как гимнаст. Так. Если брать в расчет его ловкость, придется действовать быстрее, чтобы справиться с ним. Он не ожидает подвоха, элемент внезапности мне на руку. Я знаю, как одолеть здоровяка, есть опыт. Дыши глубоко. Не дай себе слишком задуматься. 

Он спрыгивает на землю, пригибается, чтобы восстановить равновесие. Коротко вздыхает, начинает распрямляться, и я бросаюсь на него. Он задыхается из-за адреналина, он еще нетвердо стоит на ногах. Преимущество на моей стороне. Я не запыхался, я спокоен. Я готов. У него мощные плечи, но я обрушиваюсь на него всем весом и прижимаю к земле. Молниеносный замах. Рукоятью по виску. Звук удара металла о кость. Он замер. 

Он размахивает кулаками, бьет меня, но это не страшно. Он попался. Одной рукой прижимаю дуло к его виску, другой - перекрываю дыхание. Чувствую, как колотится его сердце. Он пытается сбросить меня. Его ноги плотно прижаты к земле моими. 

Есть. 

\- Сюда! - кричу я. И на меня вдруг обрушивается свет. Я ослеп, но сейчас это не важно. Он пытается вывернуться из-под меня, но я держу крепко, его горло панически трепыхается под моей рукой. Я приставил пистолет к его виску. Ему не вырваться. По щеке что-то струится, и я понимаю, что это кровь. Он ударил меня до крови. Плевать. Ничего не чувствую. В ушах только собственное дыхание и бешеный стук крови. – Сюда, он здесь! 

Повсюду чьи-то руки. Слышен щелчок наручников, кто-то сыплет проклятьями. Меня сдергивают с него, и на какую-то секунду кажется, что меня тоже арестуют. 

\- Джон? – мне светят фонарем прямо в лицо, но голос знакомый. Гаррет. Точно. Это Гаррет. Из Скотланд-Ярда. Он всегда шарахался от Шерлока как от зачумленного, но ко мне относился хорошо. Он тоже из бывших военных. Мы перекинулись парой-тройкой воспоминаний. Об афганском солнце, о ветре и песке. О боях почти не вспоминали. Есть вещи, которые не хочется обсуждать. Только не в Лондоне. Мы вспоминали палатки, раскладушки и еду. Но только не кровь и не взрывы. О них не стоит. – Джон? Ты здесь откуда? 

Еле сдерживаю смешок. Откуда я тут? Без понятия. _Гаррет, я нашел шифровку в объявлениях._ Что, так ему и сказать? Зашифрованное послание предназначалось мне. Кто-то из тех, кто знал об аресте, решил, что я захочу быть здесь. И он прав. Я именно этого и хочу. Хочу быть здесь. Гаррет из отдела Грега. Он тоже тут? 

\- А Лестрейд тут? – это наверняка от него. Наверняка, больше некому. Шифрованное послание в объявлениях. Грег знает о том шифре. Он мог его вспомнить. Почему он не сказал ничего прямо? Он мог бы сообщить мне об этом в пабе на днях. А если уж захотелось поиграть в таинственность, то мог бы просто написать шифр на салфетке и отдать мне. Почему объявления? 

Всему есть своя причина. Все было спланировано. Обдумано заранее. Кому-то было нужно, чтобы я оказался здесь. 

\- Тут Джон Ватсон! - кричит Гаррет. Я оборачиваюсь и вижу в тусклом свете еще несколько идущих ко мне фигур. – Джон взял этого говнюка!

\- Смит, полегче в выражениях, - усталый голос Грега. – Джон? 

Он растерян. Мое появление его, несомненно, изумило. Похоже, он тут ни при чем. Но кто же тогда? 

\- Какого черта? – он подходит ближе. Теперь я могу его разглядеть, глаза привыкли к свету фонарей. Во всех домах зажигаются лампы. В гостиных и на крыльце. Поднимается солнце. На смену темноте приходит свет. Задержанного подняли на ноги. Он больше меня чуть ли не вдвое. Разгляди я его как следует, пожалуй, замешкался бы. Но этого не случилось. Он ругается на каком-то языке, похоже, восточно-европейском. Ты бы его узнал, но я этого не могу. Обе руки покрыты татуировками. На лице справа - кровь. Именно туда я его шарахнул рукоятью. Мигают маячки скорой. - Ты какого черта тут делаешь? 

Это не от него. Точно не от него. Не знаю, что ответить. Что я ему скажу? Это чья-то тайна. Чья же? Так что я просто пожимаю плечами. Можно бы соврать, что гулял с собакой, но Грег знает, что собаки у меня нет. 

\- Просто был тут неподалеку, - отвечаю я и понимаю, что он мне не поверит. Он качает головой. 

\- Ясно, - говорит он. – Что ж, пошли. Тебе нужно что-нибудь приложить к глазу.


	25. Выбрать, на чьей ты стороне

Лифта нет вот уже целую вечность. Вдавливать кнопку вызова бессмысленно, знаю, но все равно кажется, что это подействует. Ну же, давай… 

Снова не работает? Может, его ремонтируют? Объявлений нет. Его бы не стали отключать ранним утром, так? Только не без предупреждения. Сейчас же все спешат на работу, возмущения не избежать. Но он замер и все никак не едет вниз. Он что, застрял? 

Чертов лифт. Ну же, быстрее, я уже опоздал. 

А, вот и он. Слава богу. Кто-то просто держал дверь, вот что. Благодетели чертовы. А всем остальным из-за них ждать. 

Я вернулся гораздо позже, чем рассчитывал. Она уже встала и собирается на работу. Поняла, что я ушел. Может, даже искала. Телефон я не взял. Она не в курсе, куда я пропал. Может, переполошилась и позвонила в полицию. Нет, это вряд ли. Такого бы она не стала делать. Она скорее будет ждать. Ждать и дергаться. Вот это больше на нее похоже. 

Я даже не удосужился оставить ей записку. Я уже выходил прогуляться по утрам. Она не станет воображать самое страшное, не станет. Правда, когда я хочу пройтись, я ее предупреждаю. Обычно она знает, где я. Можно было оставить включенный ноутбук с пустой страницей на экране, как если бы я вышел подышать, справиться с писательским ступором. Это она бы поняла. Решила бы, что у меня просто упадок сил или приступ бессонницы, или все сразу. Да, оставить работающий компьютер – хорошая идея. Ты бы об этом сразу подумал. А я - нет. Я и не предполагал, что настолько задержусь. 

Час назад я мог просто тихо улечься рядом. Мэри бы еще только начинала просыпаться. Если все сделать правильно, она бы вообще не поняла, что я уходил. У нее не было бы поводов ничего спрашивать. Она не слышала, как закрылась за мной дверь в три ночи, она не знает, что у меня с собой пистолет. Она не обратит внимания на разгаданный шифр у меня на столе, она его не поймет, даже не попытается понять. Она не такая, как ты. Она не соберет все воедино, не сложит в одну картину. Она не обратит внимания на испачканные в траве джинсы, не заметит капельки крови на манжетах куртки. Ей не догадаться, что со мной было. 

_Разбитое лицо она заметит точно._

О, верно. Чуть не забыл. Лицо. 

Ух. Лучше не трогать. Немного саднит. Пульсирует. И кровь все еще не до конца остановилась. Он отвесил мне хороший хук справа. Но ничего не сломано. Все нормально. Я в норме. Это пустяк. 

Наверное, можно было подняться пешком, хотя ступенек многовато. Двадцать пятый этаж. На лифте, в любом случае, быстрее. 

Если она заглянет в ящик, то поймет, что пистолет у меня с собой. Но она этого не сделает. Ей не придет в голову. Она попросту не считает меня человеком, способным разгуливать с оружием. Не считает, и все. Да, она знает про пистолет, да, она читала все рассказы. Но для нее их герой – другой человек. Вымышленный персонаж. Тот, кем мне хотелось бы стать. Мне тоже так казалось. Теперь я в этом уже не уверен. 

Впрочем, она не знает всего связанного с пистолетом. В рассказах я не упоминал, что хоть кого-то застрелил. Я же не идиот. 

_С чего ты это взял?_

Кто-то заходит в подъезд. С ним собака. Гулял с ней рано утром. Обычное дело. Это нормально. Знакомое лицо. Кажется, мы с ним уже сталкивались. Он здесь недавно. Только-только въехал, так? Да. Живет то ли на двадцать четвертом, то ли на двадцать третьем этаже. По-моему, мы уже пару раз вместе поднимались в лифте. Он одет в черное. Похож на военного или бывшего военного. Не из таких, как я. Из бойцов. Из тех крепких парней, которые вдвое сильнее, чем кажутся. Я таких знаю. Может, он из снайперов. Если только у меня не взыграла романтическая жилка. 

Слишком пристально на него уставился? Похоже на то. Ужасно бестактно. Кивну, спокойно улыбнусь. Мы же соседи. Надо проявить вежливость. О, слава богу, вот и лифт. Пустая болтовня - это не мое. Правда, теперь мы вдвоем в тесной кабине. Да еще и собака. 

Если что, можно будет что-нибудь сказать о погоде. 

Он нажимает на двадцать четвертый этаж. Точно, двадцать четвертый. Вспомнил. Он живет на этаж ниже. Я его уже видел. Уверен. Но без собаки. Может, недавно ее завел? 

Собака на вид вышколенная. Что за порода? Питбуль? Просить погладить не стоит. С этого пса станется разорвать мне горло своими клыками, судя по его виду. Кто держит таких собак? Полицейские? Преступники? Те, кому охота что-то доказать? Просто любители бойцовых собак? Да кто угодно, наверное. Может, это вообще собака его подружки. Или друга. Или матери. Кто знает. 

\- Вы в порядке? – спрашивает он. Он слегка встревожен, прикасается к своему лицу. Точно. Лицо. Ему интересно, что со мной стряслось. Наверняка отекло. Настолько заметно, что даже абсолютно чужие мне люди задают вопросы. Так что от Мэри точно этого не утаишь. 

\- Все в норме, - отвечаю ему. Господи, что сказать? Истории я никакой не заготовил. – Небольшие разногласия, - звучит достаточно расплывчато. Он же не требует, чтобы я перед ним распинался, мне не нужно ничего ему доказывать. Пусть решит, что я просто с кем-то повздорил. Я ведь тоже сильней, чем кажусь на первый взгляд. Я не обязан выкладывать ему подробности. Я не обязан оправдываться перед чужими людьми. Вот Мэри – другое дело. Что ей сказать? Во что она сможет поверить? 

Я упал? Нет. При падении такую рану не получить. Ограбление? Да, точно. Меня пытались ограбить, я отказался отдать бумажник, так что тот тип набросился на меня и врезал по лицу, а я дал сдачи, и на этом все закончилось. Со мной все нормально, выпить бы чаю. Постараюсь казаться слегка огорошенным. 

Да, сойдет. Уверен, что сработает. 

Она скажет, что мне пора прекращать шататься по улице ночами. Снова напомнит, что с моей бессонницей надо идти к врачу. Я соглашусь, и на этом все. Может, даже запишусь на прием. Вот только не пойду на него. Я и так знаю, почему не могу заснуть. 

На стене объявление. Что там? Эвакуация. Что? Пять квартир - с двадцать четвертого по двадцать шестой этаж. Вчера. Была эвакуация? 

\- А зачем эвакуировали? – спрашиваю я, указав на листок. Он живет на двадцать четвертом, он точно знает.

\- Клопы, - произносит он, спустя мгновение. 

Клопы? Одна из квартир - как раз над квартирой Мэри, еще одна - точно под ней.   
\- К нам с проверкой не приходили. А к вам? 

\- Было дело, - отвечает он. Собака садится, прижимается к его ногам. – Пару дней назад. Слава богу, все чисто. 

\- Ага, - к Мэри не приходили, это точно. Я все это время был дома, разве что за газетой на секунду выскакивал. 

\- Думаю, тут не о чем волноваться, - произносит он. 

\- Я ничего не заметил, - правда, я ни на что внимания не обращал. Надо будет уточнить у Мэри. Интересно, в курсе ли она. Клопов она боится до безумия: был опыт много лет назад. Достаточно одного намека, чтобы она перевернула вверх дном всю квартиру. Клопы вполне подойдут, если надо будет сменить тему. Это точно сработает. 

Он тянет за поводок, собака поднимается на лапы, настораживается. 

\- Послушная она у вас, - говорю я. Лифт останавливается. Это его этаж. Моя фраза не выльется в беседу. Я просто стараюсь быть вежливым. Дружелюбным. Нормальным.

\- Спасибо, - двери распахиваются. – Всего доброго, - он улыбается и выходит.   
Собака в чем-то похожа на него. Та же сдержанная сила, то же ощущение подспудной опасности. Она выходит за ним из лифта, покачивая задом. Они идут по этажу так, как будто где-то слышна пальба. Двери закрылись. В какой квартире он живет, я разглядеть не успел. 

Да и неважно. Я же не слежу за ним. Мне не нужны его тайны. Это просто сосед. 

На двадцать пятом этаже тихо. У дверей квартиры нет полиции. Уже хорошо. Я всего лишь гулял, ушел пару часов назад и бродил неподалеку. Задумался, ни на что не обращал внимания, и тут на меня налетел тот грабитель. Как он выглядел? Не помню. Шапка, дутая куртка, спортивные штаны. Потребовал отдать плеер и бумажник, но ничего не получил. Так ей и скажу. 

Дверь не заперта. Это она выглядывала на лестничную клетку, искала меня, или я забыл запереть? 

Она на кухне. Растеряна. Оборачивается ко мне, стоит только распахнуть дверь. На лице - тревога. Никакой злости. Только тревога. 

Я почему-то решил, что она будет злиться, как если бы я ей изменил. И в чем-то я ощущаю себя именно так. Мне кажется, что она сможет все прочесть по моему лицу. Но у нее не получится. Не получится. 

\- Джон! – она идет ко мне, туфли цокают по плитке. Этот звук четко связан именно с ней. Уверенная походка, четкий, громкий звук шагов. Она здесь на своем месте, а я – нечто преходящее. Закрываю дверь. – Боже мой, что с тобой стряслось? Ты в порядке? 

\- В норме, - отвечаю ей. Она обнимает меня одной рукой, нерешительно подносит ладонь к глазу, но не касается. Я почти чувствую ее, ладонь Мэри: лицо слева вдруг начинает болеть. Дергает, саднит, болит. Заплывший глаз слезится. Ссадину жжет. Из нее сочится кровь. 

\- Что стряслось? Давай, садись, - она тянет меня к столу, хочет, чтобы я сел. Я сажусь. 

\- Чуть не ограбили, - надеюсь, звучит правдоподобно. Когда лгут, обычно выбалтывают чересчур много сразу. Вот в чем дело: ложь убедительна деталями. – Мне не стоило выходить в такую рань. Просто… - помни: деталей должно быть достаточно для убедительной картины, но не переусердствуй, иначе будет ясно, что ты выкручиваешься. – Не мог заснуть, - похоже, из меня выйдет хороший лжец. Думаю, смогу наловчиться. Правда, готов поспорить, ты бы все равно видел меня насквозь. Точно видел бы. 

\- Господи, Джон, - она поверила. У нее и в мыслях нет, что я могу вот так просто ей солгать. Мне совестно. Я пытаюсь задурить ей голову. Зачем? Она глядит на меня и сочувственно морщится. Представляет, каково мне. _Да мне превосходно, Мэри. Просто замечательно. Я его одолел. Он был вдвое больше. Мог меня пристрелить, мог со всего размаху впечатать меня лицом в землю, но я его одолел. Одолел. Было просто невероятно. Именно то, что мне необходимо._ Ей не понять. Она меня не знает. – Бедный ты мой. 

Врачам скорой я дал только наскоро осмотреть себя, чтобы убедиться, что ничего не сломано. Не нужны мне были повязки и анальгетики. Я не чувствовал боли. Это было потрясающе. Я чувствовал себя живым. Это чувство не посещало меня с момента твоей смерти, Шерлок. Кажется, какая-то часть меня умерла вместе с тобой. Ты у меня что-то забрал и никогда не вернешь. Но этим утром я вспомнил, каково это – чувствовать себя живым. Не могу точно объяснить. 

\- Он остался ни с чем, - говорю ей. – Я дал сдачи, и он сбежал. 

\- Надеюсь, ему от тебя как следует досталось, - она касается моей руки. Она за меня переживала. Она не злится. Не спросит, где я шлялся. Она не поняла, что я ушел очень давно. Она не знает, что у меня за поясом пистолет. Она видит только мое лицо и засыхающую кровь. Под глазом сейчас наверняка красочный фингал. В ее лице нет и капли злости. Лишь любовь и участие. Она ведь любит меня. 

\- Я за аптечкой, - говорит она, встает и уходит на кухню.   
Аптечка хранится именно там. Она уже доставала ее для меня однажды. Я тогда располосовал палец одним из ее огромных поварских ножей. Это было еще в самом начале наших отношений, я остался у нее на ночь то ли в третий, то ли в четвертый раз. Я приложил к порезу бинт и на несколько мгновений плотно, до боли, его прижал. А потом она меня поцеловала. Тогда у меня впервые мелькнула мысль о том, что мы могли бы пожениться, что так и следует сделать. Помню испачканную кровью ладонь и столешницу, несколько красных капель в раковине. Палец дергало, а Мэри меня целовала. Она красивая. Очень красивая. И любит меня. 

Телевизор включен, передают новости. Мелькают кадры. Снятая с воздуха Денмид Роуд. Крохотная тропинка, где я его схватил. Надпись на экране: _Арестован серийный убийца._ Я ушел до появления журналистов. Повезло. Вот он, в машине. Голова опущена, на виске кровь. Показывают полицейских, фургон. Грег дает комментарии. Видно нескольких напуганных жильцов в халатах. 

Майкрофт Холмс как-то сказал мне, что пришло время выбирать, на чьей я стороне. Тогда я считал, что это значит: он или ты, ведь он представился твоим заклятым врагом. Но оказалось, он имел ввиду иное. Выбор был между тобой и всем остальным миром. С одной стороны - нормальная жизнь с женщиной, вроде Мэри, в квартире, вроде этой, карьера, с другой - ты. Ты и окружающая тебя атмосфера азарта, опасность, жизнь на лезвии ножа. Я был уверен, что умру, защищая тебя. Это казалось неизбежным. Но этого не случилось. Ты снова сбил меня с толку, Шерлок. Ты перевернул все с ног на голову, и мир изменился навсегда. 

Тогда я сделал свой выбор. Мне казалось, что я смогу повернуть все вспять, жить обычной жизнью. Быть тем, кем считает меня Мэри, тем, кем, как мне казалось, я стал бы, если бы не встретил тебя. 

Теперь я не уверен, что это возможно. 

\- Принесу тебе лед, - говорит Мэри.


	26. Говорящий скворец

\- Вот, видишь? – это рубрика с объявлениями за тот четверг. Шифр, мои инициалы, мои пометки над цифрами. Все прозрачно. Он поймет. Он вспомнит. – Но это еще не все. 

Если он захочет, я покажу ему все результаты своих изысканий. Изысканий, начало которых ознаменовалось гигантским скандалом с Мэри. Я просмотрел объявления за два месяца, несколько дней выискивал и расшифровывал коды – их десятки, многие просто повторяются из раза в раз, и всегда сопровождаются моими инициалами. Несколько раз встречались странные примечания: «трусливый мясник», «вареный идиот», «бешеная тройка», «отход парк запад», «обычный пистолет». Семь арестов, каждому соответствует свой код с ключом-справочником «Лондон от А до Я». Первые одиннадцать объявлений я проглядел. Как так вышло? Я просто не искал. Мне и в голову не приходило. Я не знал, что я нужен. 

Но, похоже, так и есть. Вот только кому? Не знаю. Опять загадка. Да, я в курсе, что следовать указаниям из объявлений опасно. За этим может стоять кто угодно. Но этот кто-то, должно быть, на нашей стороне. Кто бы ни публиковал эти послания, он точно знает, когда тех преступников собираются арестовать. Я сопоставил все объявления с известными мне задержаниями. Их отправляет в газеты кто-то из тех, кто сам участвует в операциях. Это точно. 

Кто-то изнутри отправляет мне указания. Именно мне. 

Все семеро задержанных – убийцы. Меня приглашают далеко не на все аресты. Только на те, где будут ловить убийц. Кто-то преподносит мне убийц, как будто я обожаю именно их. Похоже, так и есть. Ты их тоже обожал. Серийные убийцы. Самые сложные. Эти семеро точно не так просты. 

Я столько всего упустил, потому что не уделял этому внимания. Кажется, я не уделяю внимания ничему в своей жизни. 

Скандала бы не было, стоило лишь попросить прощения. Надо было лишь сделать вид, что мне жаль. Я это знаю. Это все моя вина, но я отказался отступать. Наорал на нее, она наорала в ответ. Да, это по-детски, мне надо было сдержаться. Это напоминало ссору с Гарри. Мы с ней часто цапались, пока я не махнул рукой на попытки убедить ее в своей правоте. Меня захлестнула, выплеснулась наружу первобытная беспричинная ярость. Надо было всего лишь извиниться. Это все – моя вина. Я перегнул палку. _Прости, Мэри_. Я же мог это сказать. 

Да только какой в этом толк? Никакого. 

Она ведь считала, что у меня совершенно другой характер. Кажется, я ее этим немного испугал. Может, она даже вспомнила про пистолет. Может, теперь она меня побаивается. 

Хуже не придумаешь. 

Я никогда ее и пальцем не трону. Ни за что. Даже в приступе ярости. Я просто взбесился. Сорвался. Я и так был на пределе и не сдержался. Все это – бессмыслица. Кто говорит со мной через объявления? Кому это нужно? Это самый безумный мой страх и самое безумное желание. Это несправедливо. И жестоко. 

Я отдалился от нее, и теперь она на меня зла. И еще – разочарована во мне. Я отказался от ланча с издателями, не подходил к телефону, не читал почту. Не отвечал на ее СМС. Не мог. Был занят. Искал зашифрованные послания. Но она об этом не знает. А я не смогу объяснить. 

Шифровки в объявлениях с точностью сообщают о месте и времени арестов. Это зашифрованные приглашения. Я мог быть в нужном месте каждый раз, я обязан был быть там все время. Наблюдать. А может, и помогать, как когда-то раньше. Быть может, к этому времени я бы уже встретился со своим доброжелателем. Я бы знал больше, чем сейчас. Увидел бы больше. Но в итоге все вышло бы еще хуже. В этом случае она бы уже давно меня вышвырнула. 

Один из арестов я упустил. Не знал, что и там была связь. Пришлось покопаться. Военная полиция. Я знал о нем, просто не отнес к своим. Но так и есть, точно. Вот он, шифр к тому самому аресту. Послание для ДХВ в рубрике объявлений. Меня звали. «Засов на воротах, длинная дорога. Небольшое укрытие на восток». 

Кто-то пытается до меня достучаться.

Кто? 

В одной руке у Грега кружка пива, в другой – газета. Он слегка щурится. Ему, как и мне, скоро понадобятся очки, чтобы читать мелкий шрифт. Мы стареем, превращаемся в развалины. Это естественный процесс. Медленный распад, избежать которого поможет только ранняя смерть. Но молодыми умирают не все. Те, кто остается, медленно распадаются на части и жалеют сами себя. И это в лучшем случае. 

Мэри тоже не умрет молодой. Она состарится рядом с кем-то. Будет пить чай, решать кроссворды. Она состарится с кем-то рядом, но, похоже, не со мной. Точно не со мной. 

Господи. У того паренька голос совсем, как у Него. Друг сказал ему что-то крайне смешное, наверное, и теперь вся их компания дружно хохочет. Собрались отдохнуть после работы, скорее всего. Ребята из техподдержки или из бухгалтерии – не могу сказать наверняка. Ослабили галстуки, немного перебрали. Они чересчур шумные, но это хорошо. Их болтовня заглушает нас. Нас никто не услышит. Хорошее прикрытие. 

Конечно, за нами вряд ли следят. Но ведь это не исключено. Может, у меня уже паранойя? Я помню, когда мы вместе носились по городу среди ночи, все камеры наблюдения смотрели нам вслед. Тогда это паранойей не было. Это была проза жизни. 

\- Что, есть и еще? – он настроен скептически. 

\- Да, - вытаскиваю остальные. – Видишь? Вот. Нашел двенадцать штук. Правда, некоторые просто повторяются. И я еще не закончил копать. Вот эти все из трех разных газет, а остальные издания я пока не успел проглядеть.   
Я взбудоражен. Мне не терпится узнать, сколько еще шифров я смогу обнаружить. Я взвинчен, и мне жаль упущенных возможностей. 

Мэри с этим точно мириться не намерена. Опять лезет ко мне с этой стеной. Теперь она заинтересовалась. Спрашивает, с какой стати мне понадобилось прикреплять туда всех этих убийц. Говорит, что у меня мания. Более того, она требует, чтобы я показал ей написанное. Но там пусто. Пустой файл. Я даже не начинал. Мне нечего ей показать, нечего показать издателям. То, что я делаю, важнее, но этого ей не скажешь. Она с этим не согласится. 

\- Это… - он качает головой. – То есть, я понимаю, что должен встревожиться. Потому что это значит, что кто-то точно сливает информацию. Но я не понимаю, как его искать, - он протягивает газету мне, словно что-то бесценное. И я с ним согласен. Так и есть. – Задействовано слишком много рычагов, а мне известно слишком мало. Нас даже не извещают об арестах заранее, просто вызывают по телефону, и все. Никто из наших попросту не успеет подать в газету такое объявление. Приказы исходят напрямую от правительства. 

Он говорит _«правительство»_ , и я понимаю, это значит - Майкрофт. Разумеется. Приказы исходят от Майкрофта. Я не спрашиваю. Знаю, что он не сможет подтвердить. По-хорошему, ему вообще нельзя мне ничего говорить. Он должен послать меня подальше, конфисковать у меня газеты и потребовать хранить молчание. Должен закрыть рубрику объявлений во всех газетах или отследить звонки в редакции, должен найти крота. Но он просто качает головой. 

\- Скажу тебе начистоту, - говорит он и подносит кружку ко рту, как будто та способна скрыть то, что он собирается произнести. Он явно встревожен. – Если думать, кто это может быть, то мне на ум приходит только один человек. 

Я знаю. Знаю, что он имеет в виду. Я гоню эту мысль прочь, но он прав. 

Сотворить со мной такое может только один единственный человек. Мне нельзя позволять себе даже задумываться о таком. Это опасно. Даже находить утешение в подобных мыслях – опасно, и я это знаю. Я замер на грани, разрываюсь между счастьем и отчаянием, ликованием и убийственной яростью. Кто может так со мной играть? Кто окажется настолько жесток, что будет напоминать мне обо всем, заставит воображать, что ты где-то рядом, будет дразнить меня, снова звать на места преступлений? Кто может так со мной обойтись? 

Ты, Шерлок. Ты бы так и сделал, если бы мог. Я знаю, что ты бы так поступил. Я знаю тебя. 

Вот в чем весь ужас и вся прелесть происходящего. 

Но тебя нет, и это невозможно. Так кто занял твое место и теперь изматывает меня? Кто высылает мне все эти мастерски сработанные приглашения? Кто заставляет меня смотреть на все со стороны, мучиться неизвестностью и проклинать все? Это танталовы муки, это слишком жестоко. Это пробуждает ту мою часть, которой лучше бы не просыпаться. Но я и не хочу, чтобы она спала. Мне нравится мое пробуждение, вот в чем весь ужас. Это прекрасно, все равно, что вернуться назад во времени. Как будто ты снова жив. Это лучшее, что случалось со мной за долгие годы. И это пытка. Так кого же мне за все благодарить? 

Не знаю. 

Кто бы это ни был, немедленной благодарности он не получит. Первым делом он получит по зубам. За то, что изводил. За то, что обставил все так, как будто со мной снова говоришь ты. Как будто ты жив. Я вмажу ему по зубам, а потом скажу «спасибо». Только в этом порядке, никак иначе. А затем я спрошу: _«Зачем ты творишь со мной все это?»_

\- Знаю, - отвечаю Грегу. Я знаю. Имитация настолько идеальная, что не поддается воображению. Это издевательство над загнанным в клетку зверем. Слишком просто и слишком жестоко. – Я знаю. Это должен быть его брат, больше ведь некому.   
Больше некому. Никто другой не знает тебя настолько, чтобы осмелиться хоть на попытку подобного. Разве что я. 

Но Майкрофт не станет так рисковать. Ни за что. Он не играет в игры. В семье Холмсов именно он – старший, во всех смыслах этого слова. Ему не нужно, чтобы я вмешивался, даже самую малость. Господи, да он даже не признает, что сам в этом замешан!   
\- Или же у Шерлока фанат в МИ-5. Или у меня. Не знаю. 

\- Ну, тогда это проблемы Майкрофта, - вздыхает Грег. 

Только если он об этом узнает.  
\- Я ему сообщать не собираюсь. 

\- Сдается мне, он уже в курсе, - Грег откидывается на стуле с кружкой в руке и кивает влево. – За тобой хвост, Джон. 

Хвост? Оглядываюсь. Мой сосед. Тот самый, с собакой и весь в черном. Тот, которого я назвал бывшим военным. Может, и _не бывший._ Он устроился за столиком, уткнулся в лаптоп, притворяется, что занят. На нем наушники. Рядом стоит кружка пива, но он не пьет. Мы далеко от дома. Что бы ему тут делать? 

Грег наклоняется ко мне.  
\- Засек его еще в нашу прошлую встречу, просто не был уверен. Теперь знаю наверняка. 

Я видел его всего-то несколько раз. Чаще всего - в лифте. Один раз - в «Теско», но тогда мы не пообщались. Правда, теперь я оглядываюсь не так часто, как привык раньше. Он следит за мной? Докладывает обо всех моих действиях? И как долго это продолжается? Я ведь не занят ничем интересным. А в ту пятницу, когда я затаился у забора, он тоже был рядом? Я его не видел. Он наблюдал за мной? Или в тот раз мне удалось от него ускользнуть? 

Наушники. На мне жучок? Квартира на прослушке? Он слышал, как мы скандалили? Черт. 

\- Он сейчас нас прослушивает? 

Какого черта? В курсе ли Мэри? Может, все с ее одобрения, она ведь боится, что я слетаю с катушек. Может, его наняла она или издатель, решив, что смерть Мориарти выбьет меня из колеи? 

Грег качает головой.   
\- Нет, не прослушивает. Думаю, это несколько иной хвост, - он на секунду бросает взгляд за спину, потом снова поворачивается ко мне. – Он следит за тобой вот уже какое-то время. Не волнуйся, это всего лишь охрана. 

\- Охрана? 

\- Кто-то печется о твоей безопасности. 

Майкрофт. Ну конечно же. Нанял кого-то за мной приглядывать? Я ему что, ребенок? Мориарти мертв, а я просто писатель. Просто писатель, чтоб ему! Те дни, когда я был на линии огня, давно в прошлом. Что, всего один раз слегка заехал кому-то по морде рукоятью пистолета, и теперь мне полагается собственный охранник? Черт. Не лезь не в свое дело, Майкрофт. Отстань от меня. Я тебе никто, нечего обо мне печься. 

С какой стати мне вообще может понадобиться охрана? Хочет, чтобы я держался подальше от его драгоценных арестов, так пусть не публикует обращенные ко мне шифровки в газетах, чтоб его. Не будь этих объявлений, меня бы и рядом с его тайными операциями не оказалось. Я был бы дома, в постели, со своей девушкой. Как мне и положено. 

Выходит, клопы тут ни при чем. Ну, разумеется, ни при чем. Да только идиот поверит в эвакуацию из-за клопов. Что за чертовщина творится? Мэри обо всем знает? Кто вообще дал себе труд тратить на меня столько времени и усилий? Я бесполезен. Со мной покончено. У меня ничего не осталось. Без тебя я ничто. Я могу лишь повторять все то, что когда-то говорил мне ты. Снова и снова. Меняется лишь порядок, и то, как я это делаю – про себя или на бумаге. Я не более, чем говорящий скворец. Повторяю, повторяю и повторяю. 

\- Я всего лишь чертов писатель. 

Грег улыбается, как будто я пошутил.   
\- Ты никогда не был _всего лишь чертовым писателем,_ вот что. 

Какая разница? Какая, вашу мать, разница? 

\- Что мне делать? 

\- Ничего, - улыбается он. – Вообще ничего. Живи, как обычно. 

Как будто это все обычно. 

\- А как там Мэри?   
О, превосходно. Смена темы. Просто замечательно. Уж лучше бы спросил, как меня подстрелили. 

\- Отлично, - отвечаю. 

Я знаю, что мог просто попросить прощения. _Прости, что не брал трубку, когда ты звонила. Прости, что разговорам с тобой предпочел пялиться в газету. Прости, что лгал тебе с самого начала, с первой же встречи. Ты такого ничем не заслуживаешь. Прости, но я, правда, старался изо всех сил. Я бы очень хотел сказать, что исправлюсь. Но этого не будет. Я не исправлюсь, наоборот, стану еще хуже._

\- Да, у нее все прекрасно.


	27. Нить за нитью

Я не знаю, кто ты и что тебе от меня нужно, но я здесь. Понимаешь? Я здесь. Я следую всем указаниям с максимальной точностью. Теперь я просматриваю рубрику объявлений, как будто они все предназначены лично мне. Расшифровываю послания, как будто в них есть тайный смысл. Для полного комплекта не хватает только шапочки из фольги и жилого фургона. Я весь внимание. Доволен? Я здесь, я настороже, но ничего не происходит. 

Правда в офисах вообще мало что происходит, насколько я могу судить. Призрачные деньги покидают одни холеные руки и оказываются в других, складываются друг на друга документы, проходят совещания. Курсируют туда-сюда женщины в мини-юбках. Волосы стянуты в пучок, в руках – папки. Никто на меня не смотрит. Никому нет до меня дела. Звонит телефон, тихо гудит ксерокс. Зачем я здесь? Наверное, я что-то не так понял. 

Может, ошибся этажом. 

Ну, как минимум, адрес верный. Стою у окна рядом с комнатной пальмой. Внизу тормозит полицейский фургон. Я его теперь узнаю́. Простой фургон без надписей, на него никто и внимания не обратит, если только не видел его раньше и не знает, что скрывается внутри. Его сопровождают четыре полицейских машины без опознавательных знаков. Похоже, в этот раз хотят обойтись без шума. Грег. Может, набрать его? Нет. Если увижу, сможем поговорить и так. А нет – так просто буду ждать. Не нужно создавать ему проблем. Из какого-то кабинета доносится женский смех. Время близится к одиннадцати. Они пьют кофе. У них совершенно обычный день. 

Прижатый к спине пистолет кажется непередаваемо огромным, настолько выпирающим, что его тут же заметят, стоит только взглянуть на меня. Поворачиваюсь спиной к окну. Жалюзи сломаны, но, держу пари, этого никто не замечает. Их просто не закрывают – а зачем? Они в пыли. И пальма тоже пыльная. 

Звонок. Приехал лифт. Вот-вот раздвинутся двери. Это оно, это точно оно. 

Самый прекрасный момент. Ровно за миг до начала. Я готов. Из распахнутых дверей выскочат полицейские, сверкнут выхваченные пистолеты. Кто-то выстрелит, и вокруг засвистят пули. Я пригнусь, уклонюсь. Я готов к чему угодно. Нет воздуха слаще, чем ровно за миг до начала. Да. Я готов. Ну же. 

Двери лифта распахиваются. Пауза. Никакой беготни по холлу. Нет. Все гораздо тише и спокойней. Просто появляются трое полицейских в форме, предельно невозмутимые и внимательные. Они вооружены, но это заметно, только если присматриваться. Если искать оружие взглядом. Они не хотят привлекать внимание. Осматриваются. Меня, скорее всего, даже не принимают во внимание. Я – просто некто, стоящий у окна, некто, ожидающий назначенной встречи. Никто. Ни один из троих мне не знаком. Они не ожидают, что я буду здесь. Лифт остается на этаже, двери открыты. Полицейские идут к офису. 

Заходят внутрь. Шаги четкие и громкие. 

И это все? Ни пальбы, ни переполоха. Не похоже, что они явились сюда за убийцей. Их слишком мало. Рутинный арест. Видимо, не всегда это так уж захватывающе. Я отнюдь не каждый раз бросаюсь на преступника, чтобы его схватить. Чаще я получаю возможность лишь наблюдать со стороны, как защелкиваются наручники, и задержанных усаживают в машину. Да, так обычно и случается. Не взрыв, но всхлип. Иногда этого стука в дверь ждут годами и покорно сдаются. Может, в этот раз будет так же. Скучно. И все же это лучшее, что только может случиться со мной сегодня. Определенно. 

Прочти я газету хоть немного позже, все бы пропустил. В этот раз было всего одно послание. И всего за несколько часов до этого. Похоже, это какая-то новая зацепка, и меня еле-еле успели пригласить. Но все-таки успели, и вот я здесь. И даже если все пройдет скучно, я лучше буду здесь, а не где-то еще. 

Я слышу, как они переговариваются с секретарем, но слов не разобрать – полицейские говорят слишком тихо. А вот секретаря слышно отлично. Голос громкий, он нервничает. А может, пытается дать сигнал, предупредить кого-то. Дать фору, чтобы тот ушел, сбежал. 

\- Да, она на месте. У себя, вон там за… Да, вон там, - он напуган.   
Интересно, часто ли сюда являются полицейские с расспросами? Вряд ли. Может, он разглядел оружие, как и я. Уставился на кобуру, как и я. Сначала надо сосчитать, сколько в помещении «стволов», и только потом искать пути отхода. Справа от меня - выход на лестничную клетку, если что. Я смогу защититься. 

Она на месте. Так он сказал. _Она._

Значит, собираются арестовать женщину. Маловероятно, что она убийца, так ведь? Вероятно, сообщница. Или, нарушая все стереотипы, хранит части тел своих жертв в холодильнике. Может, запихивает в мешки и засовывает в морозилку. 

Я слышу их шаги. Все остальные звуки исчезли. Ни разговоров, ни гудения ксерокса. Звонит телефон, но никто не снимает трубку. Он звонит и звонит, а я слышу, как по полу стучат черные форменные ботинки. Теперь можно подойти ближе. Можно заглянуть внутрь. 

Офис открытой планировки. Он застыл во времени. Все замерли, провожают взглядом идущих по залу троих полицейских. На лицах - испуг, граничащий с гневом. Такого не бывает. Это не нормально. Полиция и места преступлений точно не входят в ежедневную рутину. Бизнес-леди арестовывают прямо в офисе во вторник с утра – невозможно. 

Трое в форме вопиюще выбиваются из общей картины офиса. Они направляются к окнам на противоположном конце, там за столом сидит женщина. Она видит, как они приближаются. Знает, что это пришли за ней. Ей некуда бежать. Она застыла и смотрит на них. Она знала? Она ожидала, что это случится? Планировала хоть что-то? Вряд ли. Видно, что ее застали врасплох. Она растеряна. 

Двое подходят к ее рабочему месту, третий стоит снаружи ячейки, следит за каждым ее движением. Третья линия обороны против абсолютно безобидной на вид женщины. В чем же ее преступление? И какое отношение это имеет ко мне? 

Ей что-то тихо говорят. Она переводит взгляд с одного полицейского на другого. Кивает, берет сумочку. Этого ей не запрещают. Выходит, не такая уж она опасная, раз ей это разрешили. Она встает, на ней защелкивают наручники. Потом берут под руки, как будто она может сбежать. Не сбежит. Мне это видно даже отсюда. Она попалась и теперь ничего не может поделать. 

Третий полицейский забирает ее ноутбук, убирает его в прозрачный пакет для улик и сует под мышку. 

Да что она натворила? Чем вообще занимается эта контора? Не знаю. Надо было выяснить, но времени оставалось в обрез. Но что бы это ни было, это точно не нечто кошмарное. Не то, что требует конвоя и наручников. 

Все закончилось очень быстро. Не как в прошлый раз. Тогда полиция проникла в дом поздно ночью, тихо и тайно, не выбивая дверей и не переполошив всю округу. Сейчас одиннадцать утра, и они пытаются избежать скандала. Они просто уйдут отсюда, максимально спокойно, и никому ничего не объяснят. Ее ведут под руки двое полицейских. Третий, с лаптопом под мышкой, замыкает процессию. То ли защищая ее от нас, то ли нас от нее. Зачем? Она не сопротивляется. Не пытается вырваться. Выполняет указания. Весь офис молчит. Все в шоке. Телефон звонит и умолкает. Все уставились на нее. 

Ее проведут мимо меня. Я стою здесь, у двери, с телефоном в руке, как будто так и надо. Может быть, я клиент. Или новый сотрудник. Собирался зайти, но замешкался. Я ошеломлен и растерян. Это логично. Мне можно смотреть. Я просто посетитель. Ничего необычного. Я не знаю, что стряслось. Я здесь просто случайно. Потом будут пересуды, что-то просочится в газеты. Обязательно появятся журналисты, и все будут им говорить _«подумать только»_ и _«она всегда была такая тихоня»_ , или _«в ней явно было что-то подозрительное, но я никак не мог понять, что именно»._ А потом все уставятся в телевизор, чтобы узнать, что же она натворила. Я, наверное, тоже уставлюсь. 

Ей за тридцать. И она хорошенькая. 

Стоп. Погодите. Я ее знаю. Кто это? 

Эмбер. 

Эмбер, воспитатель в детском саду. Я ходил с ней на свидание. Мы смотрели паршивый фильм, и она плакала. Она была мила, я ее даже поцеловал. Все это было вскоре после смерти Шерлока. Что она здесь делает. Она кажется иной, кажется более агрессивной. Правда, сейчас она в наручниках, может, в этом дело. Теперь я даже представить не могу застенчивую улыбку на ее лице. Совершенно иной человек. 

Кому-то было нужно, чтобы я увидел ее арест. 

Я забыл, как притворяться случайным свидетелем. 

\- Эмбер?   
И чего ради я ее окликаю? Ее же наверняка по-другому зовут, наверняка. Я был ей не нужен. Ей заплатили, чтобы она пошла со мной на свидание. Чтобы она флиртовала со мной. Господи. 

Увидела меня. Сужает глаза. Она меня узнала. Она в ярости. Настолько, что кажется, вот-вот вырвется.   
\- Ты, - бросает она. Сколько в ее голосе ненависти. Почему? Я тут ни при чем. Совершенно. – Ты жесток, - она произносит это так громко, что слышно всем. Полицейские смотрят на меня, но абсолютно без интереса. – Оба вы жестоки. 

Что? 

В этот миг я могу задать ей этот вопрос. Она так близко, что до нее можно дотронуться. Я даже не представлял, что на ее лице может появиться такое выражение. Она казалась такой милой. Она волонтер, она любит животных. Она застенчива. Что ж, может, все и не так. Я потерял дар речи. Что все это значит? Мориарти нанял ее, чтобы шпионить за мной? 

Время упущено. Ее заводят в лифт, двери закрываются. Они уезжают. 

Эмбер. Интересно, как ее по-настоящему зовут. 

Господи. Шерлок погиб. Мы его похоронили, а Мориарти все еще нужно было за мной следить. Зачем? Почему я его заинтересовал? Во мне нет ничего любопытного. Нет. И тогда тоже не было. Я оплакивал Шерлока, я был растерян. Потерян. И, похоже, потерян до сих пор. Что ему было от меня нужно? Подтверждение? Должно быть, он ее подослал. Ему нужно было, чтобы она отчитывалась перед ним обо мне. Зачем? Для чего ему это? Я никогда не представлял для него интереса. Ему был нужен только Шерлок. Шерлок вызывал его любопытство. А я был лишь средством для достижения цели. Я это знаю. Зачем ему было тратить на меня время? 

Он что, не поверил? Он не видел смерти Шерлока собственными глазами, в отличие от меня. Не видел, и хотел насладиться ей, воспользовавшись моим горем. Так, что ли? Мало ему было фотографий в газетах? Он хотел увидеть Его окровавленное лицо и проломленный череп? Но эту честь припасли только для меня. Закрытый показ для меня одного. Вот спасибо, Шерлок. Мало ему было похорон? Уверен, шпионы Мориарти побывали и на них. 

Может, так и было. Он подослал ко мне Эмбер, приказал ей быть милой, доброй, обаятельной. Ведь я, конечно же, на это клюну. А потом выболтаю ей все свои тайны. Быть может, запла́чу и расскажу о смерти Шерлока, о том, как он выглядел, о том, что он мне сказал. Наверное, так и было. Мориарти бы точно был счастлив все это услышать. Услышать о том, что, когда я до Него добрался, пульса не было, но рука была все еще теплой. О том, что Он был уже мертв, и я хотел умереть тоже. 

Он этого добивался? Ублюдок. Проклятый ублюдок. 

Я ничего ей не рассказал. Я никому ничего не рассказывал, ведь это не их дело. Я поцеловал ее и ушел. Оставил ее у дверей ее квартиры. Так что в итоге я победил. Победил. Хрен тебе, Мориарти! 

Может, мы стояли вовсе не у ее дверей? Пойди я с ней, думая, что мы сейчас выпьем по бокалу и ляжем в постель, на меня, возможно, опять навесили бы взрывчатку? Может, в тот раз я, сам того не подозревая, избежал смерти? 

Кому нужно, чтобы я узнал правду об Эмбер? Зачем кому-то из кожи вон лезть, лишь бы показать мне, сколько в моей жизни фальши? Что дальше? Мэри? С нее тоже сдернут занавес? Кто может быть настолько жесток? Всё. Я должен это выяснить. Должен. 

Надо убираться отсюда. 

В лифте пахнет лимонами и хлоркой. Эмбер сейчас, наверное, усадили в машину, захлопнули дверь. Наручники пришлось сильно затянуть, у нее очень тонкие запястья. Может быть, уже приехали журналисты. Не хочу засветиться на экране. Мне и так проблем с Мэри хватает. Она со мной больше не разговаривает. И, если узнает, что я влез во что-то подобное, точно прибьет.

Кто позвал меня сюда? 

Наверху странички с объявлениями указан телефон. Я позвоню. Спрошу, кто заказывал публикацию. Буду упрашивать. Объясню, что кто-то пытается разрушить всю мою жизнь. Пытается заставить поверить в невозможное. Они решат, что у меня сдвиг на теории заговора. Что я псих. 

Снаружи пока нет журналистов. Никто еще не знает. А там, наверху, никто не представляет, что делать. Точно. Что делать, когда арестовывают коллегу? Это же нигде не прописано. Будут шептаться между собой, звонить друзьям и близким. Работа на сегодня замрет. 

В конце улицы - небольшое кафе. Там и укроюсь. Интересно, мой сосед рядом? Его не видно, но он наверняка поблизости. Он же охранник, он наверняка поехал на арест следом за мной. Наверняка. Или же в этот раз я сбросил его с хвоста. Плохо. Можно было бы не притворяться, что я не в курсе, а спросить у него напрямую. Он должен знать. Кто гоняет меня по Лондону на все эти аресты? Что натворила Эмбер? Почему она считает меня жестоким? И с кем, по ее мнению, я работаю в паре? Кто платит тебе, Эмбер? 

Кто это может быть? 

Объявления. Мне помогут. Уверен, что не откажут. Кто-то же их публикует. Я выясню, кто. 

\- Кофе, - прошу я у девушки за стойкой. Она кивает. – С молоком, без сахара.  
Кто знает, что добавили в сахар, так, Шерлок? 

Набираю номер. Я просто спрошу. Может, это закрытая информация? Может, нужно какое-то удостоверение, нужна конкретная причина? Откажут, свяжусь с Грегом. Он поможет. Точно поможет. 

Отвечает автосекретарь. Нажимаю цифру для связи с отделом объявлений. Мне нужно поговорить с живым человеком. Гудок, еще гудок. Женский голос. 

\- Мне нужно узнать, кто заказал объявление в сегодняшнем номере, - как можно официальнее говорю я. Сердце колотится чересчур быстро. Говорю, какое именно объявление меня интересует. Похоже, она готова мне все сообщить. Надо было позвонить уже давно. Почему я этого не сделал? Вероятно, это Майкрофт. Больше некому. Наказывает меня за то, что я не предотвратил смерть брата. Это не моя вина, Майкрофт. Твоя. Не перекладывай ее на меня.

\- Имени нет, - говорит она. – Но есть телефон, - диктует номер. 

\- Спасибо.   
Номер. Теперь я узнаю. Позвоню и все выясню. 

Нужно помнить – это не Он. Это невозможно. Он мертв. Я не услышу Его голос, набрав номер. Его голоса больше нет. Лучше бы Грег об этом не заикался, теперь это не так легко выбросить из головы. Отключаюсь и набираю номер, пока не забыл его. Это не Он. Это невозможно. Забираю кофе. Задерживаю дыхание. Пауза. Сообщение. 

Проклятье. 

Номер отключен. 

Отключен. Номер не обслуживается. Конечно. Разумеется. Мог бы и догадаться. 

Что ж, это было бы слишком просто. 

Черт. Я вам не какая-то марионетка. Нет. Не выйдет больше дергать за ниточки и вынуждать меня бегать. Это несправедливо. Кто творит со мной все это? Только один человек способен на такое. Только один может это сделать. Тот, кто настолько холоден, что спокойно вырывает мне сердце раз за разом. Отлично. Наберу его. И спрошу. 

Горячий кофе обжигает язык. 

\- Джон, - откликается мой собеседник. Спокоен, как всегда. Разумеется. Как будто ждал моего звонка. Сидел и дожидался. Может, так и есть. Может, прямо сейчас смотрит на мое замешательство и смеется. Оглядываюсь в поисках камеры наблюдения. – Чем могу помочь? 

\- Это ведь ты, так? Связываешься со мной через объявления в газетах, посылаешь на все эти аресты. Это ведь ты творишь, ублюдок, - я зол. Сам не знал, что настолько, пока не услышал этот голос. Надо успокоиться. Ненавижу, когда мной манипулируют. А этот человек разрывает всю мою жизнь нить за нитью. Это несправедливо. Это неправильно. Я теперь частное лицо. Я больше не сосед Шерлока. Я больше не друг Шерлока. Я просто никто. – Это точно ты. Зачем ты это делаешь? Что натворила Эмбер? Шпионила за мной? Зачем тебе нужно, чтобы я об этом узнал? Это Мориарти следил за мной, чтобы развлечься? Или ты? Это ты нанял ее шпионить за мной? 

\- Спокойнее, Джон, - слышится в ответ. – Где вы? 

Ему ли не знать. Он же сам меня сюда отправил.  
\- Ты знаешь. Я рядом с Башней 42.* Только что посмотрел, как арестовали женщину. Она заявила, что я жесток, - и не только. Она сказала, что мы оба жестоки. Кто второй? Как будто я с кем-то сговорился, как будто мне есть с кем сговариваться. У меня больше нет ни одного союзника. Есть лишь охранник да контракт на книгу. Я всего лишь писатель, чтоб вас всех. – Она заявила, что мы оба жестоки. О ком она? 

Долгая тишина. Очень долгая, и я начинаю думать, что нас разъединило.

\- Майкрофт? 

\- Расскажите, - медленно произносит он. Очень медленно. Не нужно было ему звонить. Это не он. Кто-то еще. Я только что сам выдал тайну. Что я наделал? – Расскажите мне про эти объявления.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**От переводчиков** _
> 
>  
> 
> _* Башня 42 (Tower 42) – второй по высоте небоскреб в Сити, высота 183 метра.  
>  [http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/5/55/Tower42.jpg/359px-Tower42.jpg]_


	28. Дурные вести

Я здесь уже постоянный клиент? Похоже на то. В последние дни я все чаще сбегаю из квартиры в поисках тишины и покоя, в поисках места, не пропитанного здравым смыслом, места, где я могу спокойно воображать, что все преступления, о которых сообщают в газетах, как-то связаны с Шерлоком и со мной. Разве многого прошу? 

Кажется, ее зовут Эшли, или еще как-то. Она приносит мне кофе, даже не спрашивая. С молоком, без сахара. Она помнит. Улыбается мне. Не будь Мэри, я бы зашел дальше улыбки в ответ.

Она просто ведет себя мило, она же официант. Ей за это платят. За то, что она ведет себя мило. Флиртует. Она дает почувствовать себя особенным и получает за это чаевые. Это вовсе не значит, что она кто-то вроде наемника. Просто таков порядок вещей. И все равно, она симпатичная. Правда, слишком для меня молода. Похоже, все слишком молоды. Я вошел в тот самый возраст. 

\- Вот, пожалуйста, - говорит она. – Все, как вы любите, - улыбается. Зубы самую малость неровные, но это придает ей особый шарм. – Как сегодня? Есть что-нибудь хорошее в новостях? 

Улыбаюсь в ответ, как обычный постоянный клиент: по-дружески и открыто. Она не считает меня психом. Пока не считает. Я не сказал, что я читаю объявления в поисках приглашения на тайные аресты. И не скажу. Ведь мне здесь нравится, сюда хочется возвращаться. 

\- Нет, ничего хорошего, - отвечаю ей. – Сплошь дурные вести.   
Ведь так принято отвечать? В «Дейли Мейл» опять ничего хорошего, да? Мир просто с ума сошел, а всё эти ужасные подростки и иммигранты, да еще американцы опять влезли в войну и нас за собой тянут. Вечно что-то случается, а мы всегда ни при чем. _И не говорите, новости просто ужас._

Она не знает, что я листаю газету с тем же нетерпением, с каким ребенок ожидает Рождество или собственный день рождения. Такое ведь не укладывается в рамки. Так что у нее не промелькнет и догадки об этом. 

Она кивает мне с выражением усталости от ужасов, творящихся в мире, как будто она о них на самом деле что-то знает. Вот только она слишком молода, чтобы на самом деле переживать из-за новостей. Возможно, официантов просто учат «надевать» на лицо подобное выражение, чтобы общаться с клиентами вроде меня.

На этом наш ежеутренний «танец» завершен, она идет к следующему столику. Еще один постоянный клиент. Очки в черной оправе с толстыми стеклами, борода как будто из середины семидесятых, на крышке ноутбука светится белое яблоко. Он всегда заказывает кофе с заковыристым названием и тремя разными добавками. Он безобиден. Флиртует с ней, но это естественно. Они оба молоды. 

Об аресте в Башне 42 в газетах не пишут. И об Эмбер тоже. Пусто. 

Это погоня за призраками. Я даже ее фамилию не помню, так как же мне узнать, за что ее арестовали? А имя «Эмбер» - ненастоящее. Даже сослуживцы не знали, как ее по-настоящему зовут. Она появилась из ниоткуда, а потом просто исчезла. Как будто ничего не было. Как будто ее вообще никогда не существовало. 

Вашу мать. 

В объявлениях тоже ничего. Режим радиомолчания. Проклятье. Нельзя было даже заикаться об этом Майкрофту. Похоже, я сам срубил сук, на котором сидел. Того, кто сливал мне информацию, кто бы он ни был, заставили прекратить. Это я все прекратил. О чем я только думал? Ну, конечно же, это не мог быть Майкрофт. Это был кто-то, готовый рисковать сверх меры. Кто-то вроде тебя, Шерлок. 

Вот только на свете нет больше таких, как ты. 

Телефон. СМС? Нет. Вызов. Мне кто-то звонит. Мэри? Нет, не она. Она мне больше вообще не звонит. 

Это ведь не ты, так? 

Господи. Разумеется, нет. С какой стати мне так начинает казаться? Это не ты. Такое невозможно. 

А. Миссис Хадсон. Что случилось? 

\- Алло? – не нужно повышать голос, тут же люди вокруг. Нет ничего хуже придурка, который орет в телефон на все кафе. 

\- Джон, дорогой, это я, Миссис Хадсон. Ты не занят? Не отвлекаю? 

\- Доброе утро, миссис Хадсон. Все нормально. Как вы? 

\- О, все замечательно. Ну… Если честно, у меня небольшие, - пауза, - небольшие трудности. Тут… - какой-то приглушенный звук. Что происходит? 

\- Что случилось? – до нее добрались? Кто-то приставил ей пистолет к виску? Такое уже было однажды, так давно. Это вполне вероятно. Вполне. Все из-за меня. Не нужно было звонить Майкрофту. Она в беде. – С вами все в порядке? 

\- О, у меня все хорошо, Джон. Правда. Это все котел, - а, точно. Отопительный котел. Не знаю, успокоило меня это или разочаровало. Успокоило. Да, точно. Успокоило. 

\- Вам ведь все поменяли, разве нет? 

\- Да, конечно, - отвечает она. – Приехали и поставили новый. Но он… как-то не очень хорошо работает, в отличие от старого, так что мастер сказал, что еще заглянет на неделе. Вот только после тех, последних жильцов, я никому так и не сдала квартиру. А моя сестра сильно упала и ушиблась. Помнишь, я рассказывала про нее? Она живет в Бристоле. Бедняжка просила приехать к ней, немного помочь, пока она не встанет на ноги. И теперь я просто в растерянности. Ума не приложу, что делать.   
Помню ли я, что у миссис Хадсон сестра в Бристоле? Кажется, она о ней не рассказывала. Неловко. Неужели я настолько невнимателен? 

\- Могу я чем-то помочь? – ведь ей это нужно. Нужна помощь. Милая пожилая леди. Конечно, ей нужно помочь. Своих детей у нее нет. А у меня нет семьи. Я один на свете. К кому же ей еще обратиться? 

Что ей конкретно нужно? Подбросить до Бристоля? Мэри вполне может сесть за руль. Может, так даже и лучше. Несколько часов в машине. Я, Мэри и кто-то третий. Тогда мы точно друг на друга не сорвемся. Может, так будет лучше. Или хуже. Порвать отношения в машине – не самая блестящая идея. Деться-то оттуда некуда. 

Или она хочет, чтобы я посмотрел, что с котлом? Понятия не имею, с чего она решила, что от меня здесь будет толк. Я не то, что не устанавливал их, я даже опыта в их починке не имею. Так что же ей нужно? 

\- А тебе не… - начинает она и на мгновение запинается, - тебе не трудно будет пожить в квартире несколько дней? Только в этот раз. Я даже не знаю толком, когда приедет мастер, он точно не сказал. Может, завтра, а может, и в пятницу. Не знаю. Я бы оставила постельное белье, купила продуктов… Если, ты, конечно, сможешь. 

А. Нужно, чтобы я вернулся. Жил неделю в «221б», ждал ремонтника. Конечно. 

Она уже давно не пыталась заманить меня обратно. Сдалась еще пару лет назад, впустила новых жильцов. И сейчас это вовсе не повторная попытка. У нее просто трудности, ей нужна помощь. Только и всего. Я тот, кто может ей помочь, друг. Понимаю. 

Неделя в квартире «221б». Можно будет читать газету в тишине. В два ночи уходить из дома с пистолетом, чтобы увидеть очередной арест. Никаких разглагольствований о сроках и обвинений в одержимости новостями. Можно будет завесить заметками о преступлениях хоть всю стену. Смотреть всякую чушь по телевизору. И, наверное, можно будет по-настоящему проститься с тобой. Увидеть твою квартиру без тебя – разве это не развязка? Раньше я бы с этим не смог справиться. Возможно, получится теперь. 

Даже не верится, что я не переступал порог «221б» с самых похорон. Тогда это было чересчур. Слишком больно. Ты был там повсюду. Квартира все еще хранила твой запах, там оставались твои вещи. Теперь будет уже не так. С тех пор там успели пожить чужие люди. 

Теперь мне жаль, что я съехал. Нужно было оставаться там как можно дольше. 

Да. Я вполне смогу. Соберу вещи и уйду. Именно то, что мне необходимо. Немного своего пространства. Немного времени. План бегства. 

Можно ведь и насовсем переселиться. У нее больше нет жильцов. Полагаю, она не откажет. Теперь я вполне смогу платить один. Интересно, это здоровое поведение? Нормально ли вернуться на это место преступления? 

Разумеется. Конечно, это нормально. Ведь я так и не смог по-настоящему уйти, как ни пытался. Я стал тем, кто я есть, и от этого не скрыться. 

\- Понимаю, я прошу слишком много, - говорит она тем самым сочувственным тоном, что так неприятно близок к жалостливому. – Я понимаю, что для тебя это… – не желаю больше ничего слышать.

\- Нет, нет, все нормально, миссис Хадсон. Все отлично. Я приеду. Останусь на неделю, если нужно. 

\- О, чудесно! Спасибо, Джон. Спасибо огромное. Сможешь приехать прямо сегодня? 

Сегодня? Сразу? Выйдет ли? Мы с Мэри до сих пор не разговариваем. Скажу, что съеду на неделю. Соберу вещи и уеду. Скажу ей, что ухожу. 

\- Конечно. Без проблем. 

\- Во сколько? 

Сейчас едва минуло девять. Думаю, к полудню управлюсь. 

\- В районе полудня пойдет? 

Пауза. Она не одна?   
\- Джон, а пораньше не получится? 

Странно. Выходит, она уже сегодня собралась в Бристоль?   
\- Постараюсь успеть к одиннадцати. Хорошо? 

\- Отлично! – отвечает она. – Замечательно. До встречи, Джон. 

Так. Теперь у меня жесткие сроки. 

Эшли снова мне улыбается. Ведь я – тот, кому звонят по утрам, а не тот, кому отправляют непонятные шифровки в газетах. Кофе я так и не допил, но пора бежать. Оставлю ей чаевые побольше. Похоже, я вернусь сюда не скоро. 

Может, и вовсе не вернусь.

Солнечно. Будет хороший день. А я на краю пропасти. Что ей сказать? 

Не знаю.

Неважно. 

Получится ли собраться и уйти до одиннадцати? Вряд ли. Собрать два года не так легко. Если нужно, сделаю все в несколько заходов. Это всего лишь на неделю. На неделю. Собираться всего ничего. 

Нет. Не на неделю. Надо было сделать это уже давно. Когда-то я думал, что женюсь на ней. Тогда я был другим человеком. Был в полусне. Так просто было проще. Это не ее вина. Моя. Я пытался быть тем, кем не являюсь. 

По крайней мере, соберусь в тишине. Упакую вещи, позвоню Мэри на работу, скажу ей, что ухожу. Сообщать о разрыве по телефону очень некрасиво? Вероятно. Что ж, позже, если она захочет, можно будет встретиться и все обговорить. Может, на следующей неделе. Не знаю, что говорить. Мне нечего больше сказать. Все слова закончились. 

На этот раз я в лифте один. Ни собаки, ни человека в черном. Охранник куда-то пропал? Или просто Грег ошибся, и он всего лишь сосед? Невозможно, чтобы я оказался настолько значительным. Объявление об эвакуации все еще тут. Эвакуируют еще три квартиры на двадцать шестом и одну на двадцать пятом этаже. Наша соседка, кошатница. Зачем? Уж точно не из-за клопов. Меня берут в кольцо? Собираются проломить стену в спальне и пустить мне пулю в голову? Не знаю. Зря я позвонил Майкрофту. Теперь уже не выяснить, в чем дело. 

Мэри должна быть на работе. Но она дома. Работает радио. Какая-то передача для садоводов. Понятия не имею, зачем ей это, ведь сада у нас нет. Пахнет краской.

Краской. 

На Мэри старые джинсы и футболка. Она красит стену. Мою стену. Сорвала с нее все результаты расследования, все статьи. Запихнула в мусорную корзину. Я ее вижу. Она забита. Клочки бумаги, обрывки ниток. Вся моя работа уничтожена, порвана. 

Как она могла так поступить со мной? Как?

Увидела, что я пришел. Молчит. Даже не смотрит в мою сторону. Просто продолжает красить стену. Злится. По радио вещают что-то про герань.

Вся моя работа. Шерлок. Это все, что у меня оставалось.

Нет. 

Не собираюсь из-за этого переживать. Не собираюсь. Смысла нет. Это не сам Шерлок. Всего лишь газеты. Их можно найти. Статьи можно заново распечатать, теперь ведь все есть в сети. Это всего лишь мои мысли. Старая карта да несколько кнопок. Не более. Так Его все равно не отыскать. Ведь Его больше нет. 

Я не смогу проделать все заново. 

Здесь нет ее вины. Злиться на нее бессмысленно. Она не знает, не понимает. Это не ее вина. Моя. Ведь я ей ничего не говорил. Это я позволил ей считать, что ты был всего лишь моим эксцентричным, повернутым на преступлениях соседом. Не хотел, чтобы она узнала, как много ты для меня значил. И никогда не признавался, что тоже повернут на преступлениях. Я знаю, как это звучит. Знаю, что это не нормально. Нормальные женщины не связываются с мужчинами, которых тянет к психопатам. Я ей ни в чем не сознался. Так что не ее вина, что она ничего не понимает. 

А теперь это не имеет никакого значения. 

Ключи звякают о крышку стола. Оставлю их здесь. Они больше не мои. Мэри продолжает красить.

Если осмотреться, то становится ясно: собраться особого труда не составит. 

Здесь нет ничего моего. Все ее. Мебель, ковер, картинки на стенах. Телевизор. Blu-Ray плеер. Мне выделен лишь шкаф в спальне и ящик комода, где я держу одежду. Еще ноутбук, провода и пистолет. Вот и все. Я даже не подозревал, насколько легкий оставил здесь отпечаток. Как так вышло? Я не дал себе прижиться. Позволил ее вещам окружить себя, проникнуть в свою жизнь и мысли. Жил чьей-то жизнью, не своей. Как так вышло? Почему я это допустил? 

Это не ее вина. Она меня совсем не знает. Я оказался куда лучшим актером, чем считал. Здесь я всегда был лишь чем-то преходящим, временным. В ее, да и своей жизни я оказался всего лишь квартирантом. 

Она красивая. Даже сейчас, в старых джинсах, со стянутыми в пучок волосами, прикрытыми шарфом, с брызгами краски на лице. Очень красивая. Очень целеустремленная. Очень успешная. Сильная, чуткая. Я мог ей все рассказать. Должен был. Быть может, она даже смогла бы понять. 

Не хочет на меня смотреть. Все еще злится. Что ж, пусть. Пусть возненавидит меня на какое-то время. Если это ей поможет, то так будет лучше. 

\- Мэри, прости меня, - она оглядывается. Молчит. – Я знаю, что тебе пришлось со мной несладко последнее время. Я…   
Что «я»? Пытался? Да, верно. Я пытался справиться с прошлым, потому что оно настойчиво проникает в настоящее. Я пытался его скрыть, утаить ото всех, но оно воспротивилось. Я писал о Нем книги. Мои рассказы все знают, но правда, скрытая в них, неизвестна никому. Да, я могу представить Его как персонажа, но ты никогда не поймешь, каким Он был в жизни, как Он изменил меня. Мэри, ты же видела посвящение. Думаешь, это был просто красивый жест? Нет. Ты меня не знаешь, а я не представляю, как тебе объяснить. Но это и неважно. Теперь мы только и можем, что скандалить. Теперь все это не имеет значения. 

\- Ты заслуживаешь лучшего. Правда, - она складывает руки на груди. Считает, что я говорю как по сценарию. Но разве тут придумаешь что-то новое? – Мне кажется, мы с тобой уже давно зашли в тупик. Разве нет? 

Она каменеет. Похоже, таких слов она не ожидала. Она ведь считает меня другим. Думает, я в ней нуждаюсь, ведь я немного застенчив, меня нужно подталкивать, я легко отвлекаюсь. Она считает, что я нуждаюсь в ней больше, чем она во мне. Может, это действительно так. Не знаю. Но с этим точно покончено. Теперь я никуда не выхожу без пистолета. Он прижат к спине, он напоминает, кто я такой на самом деле. Я тот, кто может выстрелить в человека. Тот, кто не впадает в панику в критические моменты. Тот, кто всегда может найти путь к спасению, тот, кто может защитить себя и других. Я не только писатель. Я знаю, что такое поле боя. Это – мой дом. 

\- Да, согласна, - наконец произносит она. Кладет кисть на обрывок газеты. Надеюсь, это не из моих. Не стану об этом думать. 

\- Звонила миссис Хадсон. Она уезжает в Бристоль, просила присмотреть за квартирой. Поживу пока там, ладно?   
Нам больше незачем видеться. Скорее всего, мы и не будем встречаться. Мэри не из тех, кто станет переживать. Только не так. Не на людях. Она притворится, что все это ее ни капли не задело. Я знаю, что так и будет. 

\- Хорошо, - говорит она.   
Моргает. Расплачется? Нет. Не расплачется. Разве что потом, когда я уже уйду. Но не у меня на глазах. Нас больше ничто не связывает. Почему я раньше этого не видел? Все ускользает так медленно, что этого просто не замечаешь. Мы стали друг другу чужими. И это моя вина. Я изменился. Завел слишком много тайн. Она меня не знает. И не знала никогда. Я не позволил. 

Мэри была со мной, когда умерла Гарри. Обнимала, гладила по голове, целовала. Сжимала мои руки в своих. Она стала для меня каким-то тихим пристанищем. Разве это объяснишь? Она глядит на меня. Волосы стянуты в пучок. На затылке выбилась, свисает вниз вьющаяся прядь. Когда-то мне нравилось целовать ее туда. 

Я ее любил. Но все изменилось. Я ничего не скажу о кольце. Заберу его, верну обратно. Не хочу причинить ей боль. 

Мэри отворачивается, подбирает кисть и уставляется в стену. 

\- Соберу вещи, - говорю я. Надо просто замолчать. Просто уйти. Пора.


	29. Пробки

Я задержался. И очень сильно. Ума не приложу, зачем ей нужно, чтобы я пришел к одиннадцати. Надо было спросить. Я вышел позже намеченного, а пробки просто ужасные. Наверное, авария, или еще что-то. Вот и все, что я могу сказать. _Извините, миссис Хадсон, я задержался. Пробки просто жуткие. Наверное, где-то рядом случилась авария. Все дороги сюда попросту забиты. Быстрее было бы пешком дойти. Кстати, как ваша сестра?_ Конечно, час опоздания мало на что повлияет. Если уж я опоздал, то и мастер тоже никак не успеет добраться вовремя.

«221б». Я снова здесь. Снова жду, когда распахнется дверь, волнуюсь. Один на всем свете. Мне это знакомо. Так уже было. 

Это место совершенно не меняется. Идут годы, а тут все по-прежнему. Тут все было именно так, и когда мы появились, и когда мы исчезли. Встревоженные и счастливые. Уничтоженные и смирившиеся. Меняемся только мы сами. 

Сзади притормаживает белый фургон. Мастер приехал? Скорее всего. Может быть, мое присутствие уже и не понадобится. Но я останусь, если она захочет. А если решит, что в этом нет необходимости, скажу, что хочу въехать обратно. Я останусь здесь в любом случае. Это место – мой дом и, похоже, всегда им было. Фургон сигналит и медленно втискивается на узкое парковочное место рядом. Стекла тонированные, водителя не разглядишь. Логотипа тоже нет. Просто белый фургон. Новехонький. И кто только менял этот котел? Неудивительно, что с ним нелады. Поспорить готов, всю работу делал какой-нибудь молодой парень, не старше восемнадцати, уверенный в том, что все знает и умеет. 

Миссис Хадсон открывает дверь. Встревожена. Даже, кажется, нервничает. Почему? Переступает порог, притягивает меня к себе и обнимает. 

\- Джон, - говорит она. – Ох, Джон. Как же я рада тебя видеть. 

Чудно́. Мы с ней виделись не так уж давно. Должно быть, ей одиноко. Квартира пустует. С котлом нелады. А теперь еще добавилось волнение за сестру. Надо сказать, что подумываю остаться. Ее это обрадует. Жилец, которому можно доверять. В стену же стрелял не я. Хотя пистолет, признаю, был именно мой. 

\- Заходи, - она похлопывает меня по руке.

\- Ремонтник приехал? – указываю на фургон. 

Она качает головой.  
\- Нет. Нет, это… - пауза. – Заходи, Джон. 

Я подхватываю сумки.  
\- Извините, что так задержался. Пробки просто жуткие. 

\- Да, - соглашается она. – Да, я так и подумала. 

\- Правда? – затаскиваю сумки внутрь, она закрывает дверь. 

\- Я бы помогла, - произносит она. – Если бы не бедро… 

\- Не волнуйтесь, я справлюсь, - сначала подниму большую сумку, потом спущусь за остальным. Семнадцать ступенек. Это ерунда. Да и вещей у меня не много. 

Куда мне теперь их класть? Вторая спальня мне не нужна. Сосед не только не нужен, – вообще не хочу, чтобы он был. Не уверен, что готов занять спальню Шерлока. Не знаю. Все будет по-другому. Но так и надо. Ведь теперь все действительно по-другому. 

Она улыбается. Печальная улыбка, выражение сочувствия, граничащего с жалостью. Как будто она знает и понимает: мне нелегко сюда возвращаться. Но может, все гораздо проще. Может, она поняла, что я ушел от Мэри? Ну конечно, поняла. Вот он я, со всеми вещами. На мне зимняя куртка, а ведь сейчас середина весны. Она могла догадаться. Любой бы догадался. Даже таксист смог. _«Что, -_ спросил он, - _вышвырнула, да?»_ Я не стал его поправлять, просто пожал плечами, а он бросил на меня тот же сочувственный, жалостливый взгляд в зеркало заднего вида. А ведь он меня даже не знает. _«И жить с ними невозможно», -_ начал он и умолк, ожидая, что я закончу фразу сам. Я закончил: _«И прибить нельзя»._ Он рассмеялся в ответ. Я смеяться не стал. 

Миссис Хадсон снова меня обнимает. Я, должно быть, выгляжу ужасно с ее точки зрения. Но на самом деле я в норме. Я в порядке. Со мной все действительно хорошо. Или будет хорошо. Сейчас мне действительно лучше какое-то время побыть одному. Нужно со многим разобраться. Завтра надо съездить на кладбище. Я ведь так и не побывал там снова. Я должен прийти, рассказать тебе о первой ночевке тут. О своей новой жизни. Обо всех ошибках, которые я совершил. Быть может, снова появится послание в газете. Будет, чего ждать. Возможно, стоит позвонить Элле. 

\- Давай, поднимайся, - говорит она. – Через пару минут принесу поесть.   
Она нервничает. Сжимает руки. Что такое? 

\- А вы не спешите?   
Я задержался. Может, задерживаю ее. Она опоздает из-за пробок. 

\- Хмм? 

\- Бристоль. Вы разве не хотели уехать с утра? С ланчем я сам разберусь, не волнуйтесь.   
Скорее всего, она забила холодильник, так что я и сам все приготовлю. А даже если и нет, то просто заскочу в «Теско» по-быстрому. Без проблем. 

\- А, - отвечает она. – Эм… нет. Нет еще. Попозже, - снова улыбка. Взгляд слегка остекленелый. Наверное, в последние недели ей стало совсем одиноко. Сжимает мне руку. – Давай, поднимайся. 

Подниматься по этим ступенькам кажется таким естественным, как будто я не уезжал вовсе. А ведь я прожил здесь всего-то плюс-минус восемнадцать месяцев. Но этот срок изменил меня куда больше, чем что-либо еще. Я стал именно тем, кто должен подниматься по этой лестнице. Тем, кто должен открывать эту дверь. 

Поразительно, но тут почти ничего не изменилось. Она не оштукатурила стену, что странно. Только подклеила обои вокруг пулевых отверстий. Они по-прежнему на месте. Попытка стереть желтую краску удалась, но лишь отчасти. Мебель стоит на своих местах. На стене все тот же буйволиный череп, и на нем по-прежнему висят наушники. Просто теперь здесь чище. Нет стопок книг и бумаг, в углу не стоит гарпун. На каминной полке нет черепа. И ножа тоже нет. К стене не прислонена доска для «Клюэдо». Всех этих бытовых деталей нет, и от этого квартира кажется поразительно пустой. Голой. Безжизненной. Сразу ясно, что тебя здесь нет. Бардак был естественной частью твоей жизни тут. Пока поставлю вещи вот сюда. Что делать с ними, решу потом. Сначала надо перестроиться. Перевести дух. 

Кухонный стол теперь ничем не выделяется. Пустой, чистый. За ним может разместиться целая семья. До чего нелепо.

Стоп. Что это? 

Пистолет по-прежнему при мне. Тут кто-то есть. 

Миссис Хадсон нервничала. Она знала. Знала, что тут кто-то есть. Кто-то ждет меня. Ловушка? Я попал в заложники со всеми своими вещами? Мэри теперь не помеха. Меня никто не хватится. Конечно, агент попытается меня разыскать. Через несколько недель, не раньше. К тому времени меня уже могут успеть убить и закопать. Но я не сдамся без боя. 

Кто это? Наемники Мориарти? Решили отомстить единственным возможным путем? Я возьму их на мушку. Прицелюсь и выстрелю, они не успеют наброситься. Здесь нет никакого охранника. Я справлюсь сам. Не двигайся. Замри. Просто жди. Слушай. Тут кто-то есть. Кто-то ходит. Спальня Шерлока. Прихожая. Шаги по полу. Быстрые. Здесь кто-то есть. Как минимум, один человек. Может, больше. Он идет сюда. Вон он. Силуэт. Тень. Я его вижу. Это… 

Шерлок. 

Нет.

Стоп. Что? 

Шерлок. Не могу…

Дыши. 

Его лицо. Это его лицо. 

Пистолет. Выхвати писто…

Нет. 

Невозможно. 

Пути отхода. Можно убежать. Сбежать вниз по лестнице. Миссис Хадсон. Она знает. Не может не знать. 

Это не… 

Этого же просто нет. Нет? 

Шерлок. 

Кажется, я лишусь сознания. Колени превратились в воду. Что творится? Что я… 

Шерлок. Господи. Ты мертв. Ты был мертв три года. Шерлок, я тебя похоронил. Я похоронил тебя. Голова, кровь. Шерлок. Ты прыгнул.

Ты прыгнул. О, Господи. 

Он улыбается. Слабая улыбка. Я ее помню. Могу вспомнить сотни раз, когда Он так улыбался. Раньше. Когда Он был жив. 

\- Вот и ты, Джон, - тот самый голос. Долгие годы он звучал у меня в голове. Только там. Говорил со мной. Называл идиотом, повторял всякое. Нашептывал то, что я хотел услышать, и то, что я слышать не желал. Это Он. Он. Шерлок. Господи. – Я уже было решил, что ты передумал. Ждал тебя еще час назад. 

Стоит в кухне, как ни в чем не бывало. На Нем узкая рубашка. Темно-синяя. Никогда ее не видел. Брюки отутюжены, как всегда. Всегда? Как раньше. Когда Он был жив. Кожаные туфли. Он берет и ставит в раковину чайник. Наливает в него воду. 

Он здесь.

Шерлок. 

Что за чертовщина творится? 

Шерлок. Он жи… 

Нет. Невозможно. 

Он включает чайник. Снова улыбается мне.  
\- Джон? 

Не могу. Задыхаюсь. Не хватает…

Воздуха нет. Здесь нет воздуха. 

Подходит ко мне. Назад, назад. Не могу. Жар, холод - по телу вверх и вниз. Бей или беги. Все вместе. Ну же, дыши. Слезы в глазах. Что? Шерлок. Разве это возможно? 

Что творится? 

Вашу мать.

О, Господи.

Шерлок. 

Паника. Не сдвинуться с места. Я заторможен, я застыл. Язык пересох и распух. Вот Он, стоит прямо передо мной. Это Его глаза. Оглядывает меня с ног до головы, оценивает. Не могу вздохнуть. Не мо… 

Его рука. Обхватывает мое запястье. Он теплый. Живой. Снова смотрит прямо на меня. Встревожен. Озадачен. Шерлок. Господи. Шерлок. 

\- Ты удивлен, - говорит Он. 

Это так называется? Удивление? Смотрю на то, как двигаются его губы. Вижу зубы, мелькнувший язык. Он жив. 

\- Шок, - заключает Он. Сжимает мое запястье. Слегка. Не считает пульс, просто обхватил запястье пальцами. Теплый. Живой. – Одеяло не нужно?   
Он совершенно искренне растерян. Невозможно. 

\- Дыши глубже, Джон, - отпускает руку, хватает за плечо. Пытается удержать. Меня трясет.

Шерлок.

Господи. Ты был мертв. Мертв, Шерлок. 

Он притягивает меня к себе. Я как будто превратился в желе, Он удерживает меня на ногах. Мыло. Капелька кофе. И тот самый, неясный, сложный, неопределимый, запах, которому не подберешь названия. Его кожа. Шерлок. О, Господи. 

Под моими руками Его рубашка, ремень. Прислоняюсь к Нему. Он обхватил меня руками за спину. Обнимает. 

Шерлок никогда не обнимал меня сам. Ни разу. Но теперь обнял.

Ты ведь не мертвец, так? 

Как тебе это удалось?

Где ты был?

Говорить не выходит. Не получается. Просто…

\- Ты в норме? – спрашивает Он. Я слышу Его голос, чувствую его. Он ведь прижал меня к груди. Он дышит. Шерлок. Господи. Похлопывает меня по спине. 

Зарываюсь лицом в волосы, вдыхаю запах. Шампунь. Слабая нотка сигаретного дыма. Снова начал курить, да? Все это время я думал, что… 

Те объявления. Они все от Него. От Шерлока. Господи. Боже мой, Шерлок. Что ты со мной сотворил? 

\- Я скучал по тебе, - произносит Он. Все еще удерживает меня на ногах, гладит по спине. Обнимает. Ну же, подними руки. Обними Его. Обними. Он жив. Сердце колотится слишком быстро. Я в ужасе. Я растерялся. Мне необходимо дышать. Необходимо обнять Его в ответ. 

Все, что я слышу, – звук своего дыхания. Шерлок.

\- Чайник вскипел, - говорит Он. Но не двигается с места.


	30. Даже самое невероятное…

Вот он ты, стоишь рядом, удерживаешь меня, иначе я рухну на пол. Как будто так и надо. Как будто это все не сон, не чудо. Ведь это так? Ты здесь. Не где-нибудь, а именно здесь, в том самом месте, которого я так долго избегал. И сколько ты тут уже живешь? Сколько, Шерлок? 

В чайнике булькает вода, шипит пар. Сейчас ты отойдешь на шаг и исчезнешь, ведь так? Не исчезай. Останься еще чуть-чуть. 

Сердце колотится слишком быстро. Нужно дышать. Не выходит. Крепкое объятие просто дает почувствовать Его по-настоящему. Он реален. Он не исчезает, не рассыпается на части. Острые лопатки чувствуются даже под тканью пиджака. И весь Он – сплошные кости под тканью дорогого костюма. Я успел забыть запах его кожи, особенный и неповторимый, тот запах, который я не могу описать. Но вот я снова его чувствую. Я узнаю его, где бы я ни был. Это именно ты, Шерлок. Ты, и никто иной. 

\- Значит, ты не знал, - говорит Он. Это не вопрос. Конечно, я не знал. Откуда? – Ты не смог догадаться. 

Он отстраняется, делает шаг назад. Ткань пиджака выскальзывает из моих пальцев. Не могу удержаться на ногах, колени подкашиваются. Не отпускай меня, Шерлок. Берет меня за плечи, смотрит. Дыши. Нужно дышать. Меня трясет. Я чуть не теряю сознание. Оценивающий взгляд. Говорить ничего не придется: все, что нужно, Он прочтет на моем лице сам. 

Разумеется, я не знал. Я не мог, не смел строить догадки. Иначе я потерял бы рассудок. 

\- Да, думаю, так и есть, - Он улыбается. Неловко и криво. Я мог бы сказать, что это извиняющаяся улыбка, но я так не думаю. Печальная? Не знаю. Утратил навык разбирать выражения Его лица. – Я надеялся… - вздыхает, оглядывается назад. – Ладно. Давай, садись. Я налью тебе чаю. Хорошо? 

Чай. Вода только что вскипела. Виден пар. С тех пор, как Шерлок вновь возник в этом мире, время стало не в счет. Три года. Три минуты. Время теперь - бессмыслица. Бледное, залитое кровью лицо. Кривая улыбка. Все слилось в единое целое. Что реально? Ничто. Все. Теперь мне не отличить. 

Он ведет меня на кухню. Ноги как чужие, приходится дирижировать каждым движением, каждым мускулом. Каждый шаг сейчас – достижение. Шерлок не выражает недовольства.

Это просто шок. Боевой стресс. Я слишком отупел, слишком ослаб, слишком заторможен. Не могу отвести от Него взгляд. Он усаживает меня на стул. У меня трясутся руки. Нужно вдохнуть. Всего один глубокий вдох. Я опьянею от кислорода. Вдох. Выдох. Невозможно, но Он тут. Он жив.

Его движения – музыка. Да что это вообще значит? Плавные. Он проходит по кухне, достает из холодильника и ставит на стол молоко. Он непостижим. Не могу разобраться. Как может Он быть тут? Как может открывать буфет, доставать чашки. Как может двигать руками? Они ведь не пришиты, не скреплены. И он не призрак. Не монстр, сшитый из останков, не существо из морга. Как? 

Исхудал, одежда болтается. Как в день нашего знакомства. Тощий как жердь, истощенный. Где Он был все это время? Он ничего не ел. 

Он сильно оброс, растрепанные волосы торчат во все стороны. Обычно ты всегда не выдерживаешь и идешь стричься, не давая им превратиться в ореол буйных завитков. Будь все как обычно, я бы уже начал тебя поддразнивать. У висков видны посеревшие волоски. На Нем сказался возраст. Как и на мне. Как на живом человеке. Как это возможно? Ты жив. Дышать. Нужно дышать. 

\- Я тебя напугал, - буднично говорит Он. Разочарован. Ведь так, да? Мне следовало все вычислить. Я же знаю Его методы, я должен был ими воспользоваться. Все просчитать. Вычислить. 

Как я должен был это понять? По шифровкам в объявлениях? Шерлок, этого слишком мало. Этого слишком мало для совершенно безрассудного скачка веры. Из мертвых воскресают лишь создатели религий. И то, случается это раньше, чем через три года. 

Но я же видел Его. 

Боже мой. 

Я видел Его неоднократно. Я не принимал за тебя кого-то похожего, так? Ну, разумеется. Это все время был ты. Все три года ты маячил на границе моего зрения. Вводил в искушение поддаться безумию и поверить, что я видел именно тебя. Поверить, что невозможно случайному прохожему настолько походить на тебя, иметь твою осанку, твою походку. Поверить, что это ты, забыв о том, что я видел. Но у тебя не было пульса. У тебя был проломлен череп. Я это видел. Видел, как ты спрыгнул.

_Даже самое невероятное…_ Ты посчитал, что я должен буду все тщательно обдумать. И приду к невозможному выводу. _Шерлок жив._ Ты всегда ожидал от меня слишком многого. 

Зачем? Не понимаю. Зачем тебе все это было нужно? 

До меня не сразу доходит, что передо мной поставили чай. Смотрю на костяшки Его пальцев – они так близко. Он берет меня за руки, смыкает мои ладони на кружке. Горячо. Облокачивается о столешницу, смотрит на меня. 

\- Я… - неужели это мой голос? Да, мой. Получилось заговорить. Язык кажется распухшим и неповоротливым. – Я видел…   
Я видел, как ты спрыгнул. Видел, как ты упал. Видел тебя мертвым. Видел на улицах, в пальто с поднятым воротником. Видел в книжных магазинах. Видел, как ты идешь по парку. Видел, как ты стоишь на том конце улицы и смотришь на меня. Я видел тебя. 

Улыбается. Кривая улыбка. Он выглядит утомленным. 

\- Да. 

Я должен был прийти к верным выводам, так? Но я не мог, Шерлок. Разве я мог это сделать? Невозможно было даже и мысли об этом допустить. Мэри бы тут же ушла, отправила бы меня в психушку. И сейчас бы я сидел в комнате с мягкими стенами. Это перебор.

\- Я не понимаю. 

\- Это видно, - от улыбки в уголках глаз сбираются морщинки. – Я не умер. 

Решил начать с очевидного, да? Это должно меня задеть?   
\- Ага, до меня уже почти дошло. 

\- Злишься? 

\- Скорее, я все еще в шоке.  
Да. Да, я в шоке, и время замерло, а ты стоишь здесь, на кухне, смотришь на меня, а я не в силах и кружку с чаем взять без посторонней помощи. Руки трясутся, голова плывет. Мне жарко, мне холодно. Я падаю. Нет. Падает весь мир, а я застыл на месте и смотрю, как он уходит из-под ног. 

Шерлок. Черт подери. Что же ты наделал? 

\- Майкрофт с меня чуть голову не снял за те объявления. Сказал, что я извожу тебя, но он ошибся. Я не собирался тебя изводить. Я, скорее, надеялся, что… впрочем, неважно.   
«Скорее надеялся» на что? Что я догадаюсь? Предположу, что ты жив, что те послания от тебя? Что тебе меня не хватает? Это было очередное позерство? Повод для гордости? Или ты хотел подать знак, что мы снова встретимся? Черт. Разве я мог позволить себе в это поверить? Разве я мог? После того, что ты сделал, того, что сказал, того, на что заставил смотреть. 

Ты сказал _«прощай»._ Сказал, что это – твоя _«записка»._ Сказал, что ты _«подделка»._ А потом прыгнул. Ты прыгнул. А я смотрел на это. Я видел. 

\- Но я видел… видел… 

Он смотрит на меня. Мне знаком этот взгляд. Он будет просто ждать. Внимательно смотреть и ждать. Даст мне договорить. _Что ты видел, Джон? Что ты на самом деле видел, наблюдал? Подумай. Вспомни._ Снова твой голос в голове. Он больше не нужен. Ведь ты же здесь. 

Он будет ждать, даст мне собрать воедино все детали. Ты же хочешь, чтобы я это сказал, так? Жестоко. Эмбер так и сказала: жестокий. _Оба вы жестоки._ Она знала о тебе? Говорила о тебе, или ком-то другом? Думала, мы с тобой работаем в паре, что ли? Нужно сглотнуть, но во рту пересохло. Чай поможет. Выпью чаю. Он горячий, вкус сейчас кажется чуждым. Отпей глоток. Вдохни. Скажи. Что я видел? Что я на самом деле видел? 

\- Ты прыгнул. С крыши, - пока что все верно. Это я видел. Ты был на крыше, ты спрыгнул. Это правда. Так и было. 

\- Да, - Он ждет. Он не собирается мне помогать. Я должен сказать все сам. Рассказать, что я видел. Только факты. Ничего не додумывая. Что я видел? Элла никогда об этом не спрашивала. Вопрос циничен. Он причиняет боль. Господи, Шерлок. 

Открываю и тут же закрываю рот. Боюсь сорваться и закричать. Все оказалось не так. Не так. Как это возможно?  
\- Ты был… - нужны только факты. Что я видел? – Там была кровь. 

\- Да, - улыбается он. – Не моя, разумеется. Шесть пинт третьей положительной. Даже не моя группа.   
Как будто я могу и должен отличать группу на вид. Кровь пропитала волосы. Кровь была на тротуаре. Он сам был весь в крови. В чужой крови. 

Господи. 

А череп? Я видел, что он разбит? Вспомни. Попытайся. Видел. Уверен, что видел. Я даже слышал… Или мне это только показалось? Я слышал, как Его голова разбилась об асфальт, слышал, как ломались кости. Лицо было в крови. Глаза открыты и неподвижны. Он был бледен. Я не желал вспоминать об этом – слишком больно. Я не хотел запомнить тебя таким. 

Я так и не смог к тебе прикоснуться, не смог осмотреть раны и переломы. Тогда ты тоже слегка оброс, густые кудри торчали во все стороны. Я еще помню, что шутил на эту тему, поддразнивал тебя за несколько дней до прыжка. Говорил, что ты так зарос, что впору повязывать ленты, грозился, что так и сделаю. А потом пропитанные кровью волосы облепили твою голову. Это я видел. Точно видел. 

\- Подойди.

Он подходит. Становится рядом, наклоняется. Понял, что мне нужно. Прикасаюсь к Его голове, к длинным, густым завиткам волос, запускаю в них пальцы, ощупываю череп. Ищу доказательства. Я знаю точно, каким местом ты бы ударился об асфальт, Шерлок. Вот здесь, справа, над ухом. Именно оттуда текла… 

Я думал, что именно оттуда течет кровь. 

Он смотрит на меня. Приоткрывает рот. Хочет что-то сказать. Но так и не говорит. Просто молча смотрит.

Теменная кость, височная… нет. Следов перелома нет. Он точно не разбивал череп о тротуар. Как такое возможно? Он прыгнул. И он целехонек. Он теплый. Не хочу отпускать Его. Ты слишком оброс, Шерлок. Придется закалывать волосы. Я перевяжу их лентой. Тебе пойдет.

Сплошная каша в голове. 

Шея тоже теплая. Я нашел пульс. Слишком быстро колотится не только мое сердце, но и его тоже. Почему? Он взвинчен. Так же, как и я. Это правильно. Он должен быть взвинчен. Прошло три года. 

Господи. Боже мой, Шерлок. Что ты со мной сотворил? 

Что произошло тогда? Что? Я упал. На меня кто-то налетел. Потом я поднялся. Там была толпа, я проталкивался сквозь нее. Он был…

Не могу. Не могу. Слишком больно. Но все это оказалось ложью. Я хотел прикоснуться к Нему, остаться с Ним. Я обхватил запястье. Пульса не было. Меня оттащили. Он был мертв. 

\- Мне не дали… 

\- Они действовали, как им было приказано.  
Приказано? Ну, конечно. Разумеется. Это была постановка. И я в ней тоже участвовал. Он прогнал меня, потом я вернулся. Он сказал мне, где нужно стоять. Сказал не сводить с него глаз. Я так и сделал. Почему Он так поступил? Я видел падение. Самого удара о землю я не видел. И сам я тогда тоже упал. Все, что было – превосходная ложь, идеальная подделка. 

\- Тебе было нужно, чтобы я считал тебя мертвым.  
Рука была теплой, но пульса не было. Я пытался удержать это тепло как можно дольше. Это все, что от Него оставалось. Нет. Это не так. Вот Он, здесь. Он по-прежнему теплый, и сердце у Него бьется. 

\- Да, это было необходимо, - лица касается Его дыхание. Голос отдается в ладони, прижатой к Его груди. 

\- Необходимо? – пытаюсь говорить нормально, но выходит лишь шепот: на большее я не способен. 

\- Если бы ты в это не поверил, Джон, если бы они хотя бы на секунду заподозрили, что ты не поверил, то весь план пошел бы прахом. Они бы все поняли и убили нас обоих, и это стало бы только началом. 

\- Они? 

Он приподнимает бровь. Они. Кажется, я знаю, кто «они». _Я скорее умру, чем допущу, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось._ Так Он сказал однажды. Он скорее умрет. Как минимум, прикинется мертвым. Что за чертовщина творится? 

\- Ты подделал собственную смерть.

\- Да. 

Теперь все стало так очевидно. Ну, конечно же. Он не умер. Он здесь. Здесь, передо мной. У Него есть пульс, Его сердце бьется, так же, как и мое. Он позволил мне считать Его мертвым целых три года? Да, так и есть. Он думал, я догадаюсь, хотя бы предположу. Я не догадался, не смог. Если бы я не поверил, убили бы нас обоих. Почему? В чем был Его план? 

Мне ведь не нужно задавать ему этот вопрос. Я и так знаю, в чем план. Убить Мориарти. Вырвать с корнем его сеть, уничтожить его паутину. Шаг за шагом избавить мир от огромной преступной организации. Именно для этого ему нужно было «умереть»? Он должен был убить Мориарти сам, без моей помощи. Его план сработал. Я поверил, и все сработало как надо. Ведь так? 

\- Все сработало? 

\- Да, - улыбается Он.

Что ж, хоть что-то прояснилось.

\- И что теперь? - все кончено? Мы ведь сейчас на Бейкер-стрит именно поэтому? Мориарти мертв. Конец. Шерлок может вернуться. Господи. Мы что, будем снова жить здесь вдвоем? Как ни в чем не бывало? 

Получается, на самом деле с котлом все в порядке. 

\- Теперь? – Он выпрямляется, мои руки падают обратно на колени. Он смотрит в сторону гостиной, как будто подозревает, что там кто-то есть. Но там пусто. Только колышется на ветру штора. Окно открыто. Внизу проезжает машина. Мир ничуть не изменился, в нем все по-прежнему. Как будто Шерлок не вернулся только что из мертвых. Они еще не в курсе. Я знаю, а они нет. Он оглядывается на меня. – Теперь нам нужно ждать.


	31. Безопасное укрытие

\- Безопасное укрытие? Почему? – называть так «221б» странно, пытаться превратить в то, что под этим подразумевают – нелепо. Безопасным местом эта квартира не была никогда. Интересным - да. Безопасным - нет. 

Он смотрит на меня, поджав губы. Раздражен. Из-за меня? Нет. Его выводит из себя необходимость скрываться. Сам факт того, что его обеспечили укрытием, и никуда из него не деться. 

Губы точно такие, как в моих воспоминаниях, но, в то же время, в чем-то другие. Иногда, стоит ему заговорить, их уголки слегка приподнимаются в слабом, легком намеке на улыбку, почти незаметном. Я это помню. Но все воспоминания кажутся размытыми, нечеткими. В них не хватает ключевых деталей, я их уже упустил. Цвета и оттенки, четкие очертания и линии – все, что составляет Его настоящего, ускользнуло из памяти. Он думает, и появляются вот эти складки, - я их помню, я вспоминал их все время, но все-таки по-иному. Я помню, что верхняя губа очерчена с небывалой четкостью, как будто вытесана резчиком из камня. Да и все Его черты выделяются резко и ярко, куда резче и ярче, чем у всех остальных, как будто Его тело полностью отражает Его личность. Но все равно, я не мог вспомнить, не мог представить его губы такими, как сейчас. Такими, какие они на самом деле есть. Не мог, и все. 

Поразительно. 

\- Себастьян Моран.

Что? Кто? Кажется, это вовсе не ответ на мой вопрос, но спорить я сейчас не в состоянии. 

Он сидит напротив, внимательно на меня смотрит. Хотя, скорее, это называется «контролирует». Мы сидим здесь, в гостиной, как в старые времена, я - в своем кресле, он – в своем. Я помню, как сидел здесь, один, без него, помню невыносимое, немыслимое зрелище пустующего кресла напротив. Нет. Только не сейчас. Господи. 

\- Он последний, - говорит Шерлок. – Он уже знает, как минимум, - подозревает.  
Подозревает, что ты жив? Я этого так и не заподозрил. 

Он прижимает ко рту кончики пальцев. Этот жест я тоже помню. И Его ногти. Идеально ровные, чистые, ухоженные, овальной формы – их я помню четко. Я рисовал Его руки и пальцы в воображении неоднократно. Вот они сжимают бумагу, вот нацелились вилкой на кружок помидора. Я представлял, как Он переплетает свои пальцы с моими, как по ночам кладет мне руку на бедро, как скользит ладонью вниз по груди и животу, прижимаясь губами к моим губам. Господи. Только сейчас думать об этом не хватало. 

\- Теперь он будет пытаться меня разыскать.   
Шерлок, ты же ничего не заподозрил? Но ведь ты меня раскусишь. Черт. От тебя мне этого не скрыть. Прекрати думать об этом. Он погрузился в раздумья, уставился куда-то в точку над моей головой. Я просто все еще в шоке. Надо глотнуть еще чаю. 

Стал бы я представлять себе подобное, если бы знал, что Он жив? Не знаю. Правда не знаю. Может быть, да. А может, и нет. Черт. 

Он не может читать мысли, как бы ему этого ни хотелось. 

\- С куда большим удовольствием я бы отправился на его поиски сам, чем сидел бы здесь и ждал, пока до него дойдет, - Он вскакивает с кресла, проносится к окну. Похож на запертого в клетку зверя. Что ж, видимо, так и есть. Ему запретили выходить из квартиры. Я знал, конечно, что Майкрофт может влиять на своего брата, но не представлял, что ему удастся хоть что-то когда-то Шерлоку _запретить._

\- Как будто мне нельзя доверить мою же собственную безопасность, - смотрит наружу сквозь занавеску. 

Ну, в вопросе заботы о себе самом тебе никогда веры не было. Разве нет? Ты готов пойти на любой возможный риск, какой угодно, лишь бы получить желаемое. А что для тебя самое желанное? Ощутить азарт, распутать дело, что-то доказать. Я обожаю в тебе эту черту. Обожаю. 

Оглядывается на меня, вскинув бровь. Что такое?

А. Так значит, во всем я виноват? Эта клетка – моя вина? Объявления. Я проболтался о них Майкрофту, сообщил ему нечто, что он упустил. Сообщил о том, что ты снова рискуешь. Что втягиваешь в это дело меня, а, похоже, тебе этого делать было нельзя. Подразумевалось, что эти шифровки – наш с тобой секрет. Только наш. Так, что ли? Шифровки в газетах. Шерлок, газеты – это не личная переписка. Попытавшись впутать меня во все это таким образом, ты пошел против правил. Естественно, я был взбешен. Данных было слишком мало, чтобы начать мыслить в нужном направлении. Ты лишал меня рассудка. Как обычно. Да, мне следовало это понять. Чего ты от меня ждал? На кого, по-твоему, должно было пасть мое подозрение? Чей номер я должен был набрать? Ты был мертв. Твое драгоценное имя было вычеркнуто из списков. Черт. 

Да, Шерлок, тебе действительно нельзя доверять. Если вся эта операция базируется исключительно на том, что Моран не догадывается, что ты жив, а моя вера в твою смерть служит ему лучшим доказательством, то с какой стати ты отправлял меня на все эти аресты? Невероятно. Не можешь удержаться от показухи. Ну, конечно же, не можешь. Это же ты, все такой же. Ты не изменился. Считал, что даешь мне все нужные подсказки. Все это время ты вел меня сюда, к себе. Ведь так? Тебе не кажется, что это выглядит подозрительно? Поверить не могу, что встаю на сторону Майкрофта, но тут он прав. Тебе нужно убежище. И тебе нужен сторож. Похоже, это я. Теперь это я. 

\- Он отнимает у меня все веселье. 

Это меня добивает, я смеюсь. Хохочу так сильно, что проливаю на колени чай. Три года я пытался найти хоть что-то, хоть какое-то занятие, которое захватило бы меня так же, как и жизнь с тобой, и вот я снова тут. Я снова твой смотритель. Смотритель с трясущимися руками и разрывающейся от боли головой. Да еще и влюбленный. Не будем забывать об этом. Смотритель, влюбленный в своего соседа. 

Твою же мать. 

Он тоже смеется, только негромко. Быть может, надо мной. Или надо всей ситуацией в целом. Сидим вдвоем в квартире «221б», дожидаемся нашего убийцу. Это прекрасно. Это – ставшие явью запретные мечты. Он снова смотрит на меня, изучает. Мне известно, что значит вот это выражение Его лица. Заметил что-то неожиданное, собирается сделать какие-то выводы. Выводы обо мне. И ничего с этим не поделать. Ты ведь по указательному пальцу левой руки сможешь вычислить что угодно. Например, что все мои мысли – о твоих губах. Или что-то вроде того. Уверен. Он все узнает. 

Нет. Не сейчас. Черт. Поставь чашку, отвернись. Здесь не на что смотреть, Шерлок. Абсолютно не на что. Все, что есть – всего лишь твой бывший сосед по квартире, и он все еще в шоке, все еще не до конца осознал, что ты реален. Я пытаюсь осознать. Все еще не отошел от шока. Не более. Я уставился на тебя только из-за этого. Ты был мертв, я тебя оплакал. Прошло три года. Мне тебя страшно не хватало. Ты мне снился. Разумеется, снился. Это естественно. 

Но ты же, наверняка, все знал и раньше. До этого. До того, как ты прыгнул. Тогда мы сидели здесь, на диване, смотрели кино. Ты сел ко мне слишком уж близко. Ты забрался в мою кровать в одной лишь простыне. Ты наверняка знал. Разглядел это во мне даже до того, как я сам все понял.

Я пока не готов все это обсуждать. Только не сейчас. Я просто… Не могу. 

Встать, пройтись по комнате. Меня вдруг наполнило нервное возбуждение. Не всматривайся в меня, Шерлок. Не нужно. Я все еще не чувствую ног, но это ничего. Что я здесь делаю? Зачем я тут? Я оставил внизу сумки. Надо принести их сюда, разобрать вещи. Я собирался впопыхах. Нужно со всем разобраться. Есть wi-fi роутер, есть модем. Это ведь не запрещено? Нам можно выходить в интернет? Я все подключу и настрою. С этим я вполне справлюсь. На столе ноутбук. Твой, должно быть. И как я его не заметил сразу? Можно прибраться, вымыть посуду, но всей посуды – две чашки из-под чая. Этим себя надолго не займешь. На журнальном столике стопка постельного белья, без сомнения оставленная там миссис Хадсон. Надо застелить кровати. 

\- Джон, - начинает Он. Нет. Не сейчас, Шерлок. Левая рука напрягается, вздрагивает. Боюсь, мне снова придется жить с тремором. И это – твоя вина, понимаешь? Я так и скажу. – Мне жаль, что так вышло с Мэри.

А. Он об этом.

Что ж. 

Не знаю, что ответить. Это уже почти вылетело из головы, как будто произошло несколько недель назад. Ты совершенно сбил меня с толку, но это и к лучшему. Не знаю. 

\- Ты с ней порвал, или она с тобой? 

Он знает про Мэри, знает, что все кончено. Знает обо всем куда больше, чем следовало бы, но вот кто из нас конкретно разрубил узел, сказать не может. Думаю, все могло обернуться и по-другому. Тот разговор могла завести и она. То, что его начал я, – случайность. Кажется, что все это было многие месяцы, даже годы назад. Все выцвело, стало серым, теперь существуешь лишь ты. Я уже успел забыть, какого на самом деле цвета твои губы, забыл их оттенок.  
\- Я с ней. 

Он кивает, как будто получил подтверждение чему-то. Откуда он знает про Мэри? Он следил за мной. Все это время. Был на границе моего зрения и следил. Проклятье. Раздается попискивание, Он вытаскивает из кармана телефон. Пришло сообщение. Он читает его, кривит губы, кладет телефон на стол. Вздыхает. Ходит туда-сюда. Он нервничает. Он загнан в клетку. 

\- Это ожидание, - заявляет он, рухнув на диван, - меня просто убивает. 

Снова не выдерживаю и хохочу. Не могу сдержаться. Хочется чем-нибудь в него запустить, но я не могу. И прекратить хохотать тоже не получается. Нужно сесть. Сесть, иначе я просто упаду. Вот сюда, на край дивана, у Его ног. Я могу сесть сюда. Колени подкашиваются, из груди рвется смех. Шерлок тоже смеется, смеется, схватившись за живот, как будто это поможет сдержаться. Я чувствую, как диван трясется от нашего смеха. Миссис Хадсон решит, что мы спятили. 

\- Скотина, - выдаю я наконец. – Господи, Шерлок, скотина ты чертова. 

Он широко ухмыляется. 

Встряхиваю головой. Вот Он, растянулся на диване, смотрит на меня. И все кажется таким простым. Я ведь представлял это. Можно наклониться, положить одну руку Ему на пояс, второй обхватить голову. Можно наклониться, все еще нервно смеясь, не до конца стряхнув шок и остатки истерики, наклониться и поцеловать. Потому что мне Его не хватало. Потому что Его не было рядом слишком долго. Потому что Он мой, и я должен его оберегать. Потому что Он мой. И потому что я хочу этого. 

О, Господи. 

Снова писк. На этот раз другой. Другой телефон. Сколько у него вообще сотовых? Он вытаскивает телефон из другого кармана, смотрит на экран, закатывает глаза.

\- Майкрофт, - сообщает Он и садится. – Передать ему от тебя привет? 

\- Мне нечего ему сказать, - отвечаю я. Я нервничаю. Черт. Как будто превратился в тринадцатилетнего пацана. Да что со мной творится? А, точно, – шок. Я сам не свой. На столике стопка постельного белья. Пойду, застелю кровати. Точно, то, что нужно. 

Стоп. 

\- Погоди. Передай ему, что он тоже скотина, - они оба держали меня в неведенье. Оба.   
Беру белье. Как раз на две кровати. Две спальни, две кровати. Все правильно. 

Он на меня больше не оглядывается. Уставился в телефон, уперся локтями в коленки. Работает. Как обычно, как раньше. Надо настроить роутер. Нет. С этим он справится и сам. А я пойду, разберусь с кроватями. Застелить кровать – чего проще? Заправить края простыни под матрас, все расправить. С этим я справлюсь хоть во сне. Справлюсь, хотя почти не чувствую рук и ног. А еще это даст мне немного личного пространства. Мне это необходимо. Необходимо дышать, необходимо все обдумать. Белье. Два комплекта. Миссис Хадсон все знала заранее. Постирала все сегодня, белье еще чуть теплое после сушилки. Два комплекта. Она уже все знала, когда звонила мне. А может, и раньше. С тех самых пор, как те жильцы стащили котел. 

Хотя, это ведь не жильцы сделали, верно? Это тоже Шерлок устроил? Или Майкрофт? Или тот тип, Моран, последний оставшийся. Когда-нибудь я про это спрошу. Спрошу. Миссис Хадсон ведь все давно знала, так? 

Ну, конечно, она знала. Не понимаю, злюсь я или наоборот испытываю облегчение. Я то ли расхохочусь, то ли разрыдаюсь. Может, заору. Может, взвою. А может, все сразу. Понятия не имею. 

\- Застелю кровати, - сообщаю я. Он не поднимает взгляд. Видимо, это слишком просто и очевидно, настолько, что не стоит труда сообщать об этом. У меня же белье в руках. Он сутулится, у Него редко бывает плохая осанка. Он сильно зарос, затылок взъерошен. Я вижу, как Он стискивает челюсти, вижу, что он напряг плечи. Он яростно набирает СМС. Опять я на Него уставился. 

\- Ну, ладно, - все встало с ног на голову. 

Застелю кровати. Это мне по силам.


	32. Цепочка выводов, раунд первый

Как будто не уезжал вовсе. 

Пестрые обои, уютное, свежевыстиранное постельное белье, коврик, деревянный пол – все здесь по-прежнему. Не изменилось ни капли. Как такое возможно? Словно и не было никаких других жильцов. Как будто, пока мы не жили здесь, квартира просто замерла, затаив дыхание. 

Но я же понимаю, что это не так. Здесь, на нашем месте, пусть и совсем недолго, жили другие люди. В твоей и моей кроватях спали чужие. Нарушители, незваные гости. Но от них тут не осталось ни следа. 

В отличие от гостиной. По ней видно, что в квартире жили другие. Там чисто. И по кухне тоже заметно, что нас тут какое-то время не было. Там нет ни лабораторного оборудования, ни очередных глаз на столе. Но здесь, в моей комнате, – ни следа посторонних. Она осталась неизменной. Должно же быть хоть что-то, хоть какой-то знак, оставленный здесь бывшими жильцами, что-то вроде шрама. Ты бы увидел его с первого взгляда, сразу же, как только переступил порог. Ты повсюду бы заметил следы присутствия чужаков, и они стали бы тебе знакомы, ты бы уже знал, где они работают, какие у них привычки, знал бы, развелись они или остались вместе. Ты бы знал, что они ели на ужин и кто из них где спал. Со мной комнаты не говорят, я - не ты. И я здесь никого не смогу разглядеть. 

Быть может, учитывая то, что ей было известно, она вернула все на свои места специально для меня. Считала, что это все, эта застывшая в янтаре комната, меня успокоит. На деле же я слегка напуган. Слишком уж часто я возвращался сюда во сне. Этот раз – настоящий? Или это всего лишь мое воображение, рожденная из несбыточной надежды галлюцинация? Я наконец сорвался и теперь не отличаю реальность от вымысла? Элла бы знала точно. И ее, уверен, это насторожило бы. Я балансирую на тонкой грани безумия. Это уж точно дурной признак. 

Нужно принести сюда сумки. Стоило захватить сюда сразу же хоть одну. Одежда и прочие вещи. Зубная щетка. Не подумал об этом. Можно провести здесь хоть весь остаток дня. Разобрать вещи, разобраться в себе. Успокоиться. Вернуться в реальность. А потом спуститься вниз и проверить: ты действительно там? И, если это правда, если ты все еще жив, все еще дышишь, сидишь на диване или склонился над столом, что я тебе скажу? Я не смог ничего сказать Элле. На похоронах я вообще еле говорил. Так что я решу сказать? 

_Зачем ты так со мной поступил?_

_Почему не дал к тебе присоединиться?_

_С возвращением._

_Я скучал._

_Не оставляй меня больше, идет? Никогда. Никогда больше. Я этого не вынесу._

Уголок зеркала над комодом все еще сколот. Ну, разумеется, скол остался. Он не мог исчезнуть как по волшебству, не мог скатиться вниз каплей воды. Он реален. 

Ты по-прежнему дышишь, куришь, ты по-прежнему источник проблем. Сидишь внизу, погруженный в разбор неочевидных мне деталей, отслеживаешь невидимые мне нити. Как и всегда. Я хотел, чтобы ты был жив, и ты жив. 

Проклятье. 

Мир устроен совершенно иначе. Абсолютно. В нем нет места исполнению желаний, тем более подобных моему. Получить второй шанс, немыслимую возможность переиграть случившееся никому не дано. Так не бывает. Но я ведь касался тебя. Ты реален. 

Вот ты внизу, ты снова ходишь туда-сюда, и я слышу такой знакомый глухой скрип паркета под твоими шагами. Ты меняешь заведенный миропорядок одним своим присутствием. Как же я сразу этого не понял? Вокруг тебя выстраивается иная действительность. В которой невозможное обычно, банально. Как я мог об этом догадаться? И как мог не догадаться? Я пожелал, чтобы ты вернулся, и вот – ты здесь. Иллюзия, обретшая плоть. Ты жив и здоров.

Все-таки жив. 

Только в смерти ты мог быть подделкой, чертов шельмец. Так и знал. Единственная вещь, о которой я желал бы сказать – ложь, ложью и обернулась. Но это слишком уж идеально. Вот-вот полетит в стену второй ботинок, разве нет?* Мне ведь известно так мало. Возможно, тебя вновь у меня отнимут. Или ты сделаешь это сам. Быть может, все, что у нас только есть – этот единственный день, а потом ты исчезнешь, и никто не поверит моим словам о том, что было. Это – лишь моя тайна, моя боль. Мне не выдержать. Не выдержать. Не подвергай меня такому испытанию, Шерлок. 

Я обезумел? Сорвался наконец? Неважно. Неважно. Не буду хвататься за все сразу. 

Белье. Простынь на резинках, обычная простынь, наволочки. Два комплекта. Я взял снизу оба, даже не подумал их рассортировать. Один твой, другой мой. Ясно? Ты – не плод моего воображения. Только не в этот раз. Миссис Хадсон оставила два комплекта. Она знает. Ты – настоящий, и ты действительно здесь. 

Ты ведь здесь? 

Я до сих пор помню, как именно натягивать эту простынь, чтобы заправить резинки под матрас. Это двигательная память. Мои руки работают механически, заправляют постель, как в далеком прошлом, до того, как все это случилось. 

Белье то самое, из прошлого. Мой комплект – темно-синий, твой – серый. Она все сохранила. Свое я забирать не стал, а мимо твоей комнаты даже проходить было невыносимо. Так что она все взяла на себя. Все выстирала, отгладила. Подушки тоже кажутся прежними. Не знаю. На вид – как были, уложены вдоль изголовья, как раньше. Как будто не было всего этого кошмара. Как будто ты не падал. 

Но ты же упал. Ты упал. Я это видел. Просто ты не умер.

Как тебе это удалось? 

Я должен спросить. Быть может, когда-нибудь я смогу спокойно выслушать все подробности. Сейчас это неважно. Ты не умер. И это чудо. Я просил чуда, и ты даровал мне его. Ты жив. 

Я переносился сюда всякий раз, стоило только закрыть глаза. И вот, я здесь наяву, глаза открыты. 

Даже если прилечь, ощущения ровно те же, что и раньше. Это полностью дезориентирует. 

Ты забирался в эту самую кровать, лежал рядом со мной. Теплый. У тебя был жар. А коленки были холодными и прижимались к моим ногам. Я пробежал пальцами по твоим влажным волосам и поцеловал тебя. 

Нет. Не целовал. Только вообразил, что так было. Думал об этом, представлял. Но не целовал. В действительности этого не случалось. Господи. Что, если теперь я не смогу различить, где воспоминания, а где – мое воображение. Прошло слишком много времени. Я оступлюсь, скажу что-то не то, и ты поймешь. Ты все узнаешь.

Вероятно, ты все знаешь и так. 

_Сосредоточься, Джон._

Пытаюсь, Шерлок. Я пытаюсь. Но не выходит, ты и сам это понимаешь. Мой мозг работает куда медленней твоего. Я как будто оказался на другой планете. Планете, где все так же, как в моих мечтах, моих фантазиях, моем прошлом. Реальность, пропитанная невозможным. Все это – бессмыслица.

_Сделай так, чтобы все прошло._

Что прошло? Мне оттолкнуть реальность? Здравый смысл? Свои попытки во всем разобраться? Как ты не поймешь? Если я не справлюсь, не смогу снова осмыслить твое существование, уложить все это в голове, мне придется уйти. И захлопнуть за собой дверь. Сбежать и больше никогда сюда не возвращаться. Просто потому, что происходящее стало слишком большим потрясением, и я вот-вот развалюсь на части. Это куда больше, чем может выдержать обычный человек. А я – именно что обычный человек. Идиот. Ведь так? 

_Не уходи._

Не уйду. Я не смогу оставить тебя. А тебе нельзя никуда уйти. Так что, так или иначе, нам придется со всем разобраться. Мы с тобой в убежище. В ловушке. Ты попал в ловушку со мной. Это – наказание, за то, что ты лгал мне. 

_Я покину квартиру, если подвернется что-то на "восьмерку"._

Майкрофт тебя прибьет за отлучку. А тот тип, Моран, убьет наверняка. Этого нельзя допустить. Нет. Только не опять. Только не сегодня. Нельзя возвращаться из мертвых лишь за тем, чтобы тут же снова погибнуть, Шерлок. Впрочем, драматические события тебе всегда были по вкусу. 

Тебе надо отлежаться. Вот, что я сказал тебе в тот раз, когда ты лежал здесь, рядом, и жаловался на здоровье. Тогда, ранним утром, ты забрался в мою кровать. На тебе была простыня. Ты был влажный от жара и пота. Жаловался, что тебя знобит, но был теплым. На твоем языке я почувствовал вкус соли, я прижался губами к впадинке пупка, гладил острые коленки… 

_Я – не чья-то собственность, Джон._

Да, разумеется. 

_И не подъемный кран._

Господи. Хватит. Прекрати. Сейчас не время и уж точно не место, чтобы…

\- Джон? 

Ты окликнул меня в действительности? Или это лишь твой голос в моем воображении? Манит ближе, нашептывает на ухо. Нужно понять. Это важно. 

Шаги на лестнице. Их звук я тоже помню. Ты поднимаешься ко мне, ты так поступал не единожды. Знакомая походка, ты то и дело перемахиваешь ступеньки через одну. Вечная спешка, даже когда я сплю мертвым сном, ты торопишься ко мне. Два ночи, а ты зовешь меня гарпунить свинью. Ты задаешься вопросом, никак не можешь найти ответ и взбегаешь наверх, перемахивая ступеньки через одну, только чтобы растолкать меня и все обсудить, хотя я буду вялым, буду ворчать и уж точно ничего не буду соображать. Я буду возмущаться, скажу тебе: «отвали», «дай поспать», «да что вообще на тебя нашло?» Толку от меня ноль, но тебе это, похоже, неважно. Ты проносишься по ступенькам и влетаешь в мою комнату так, словно она твоя. А я, несмотря на все возмущение, никогда тебе не препятствую. Ты приходишь, садишься на кровать и говоришь. Ты так и поступаешь обычно: сидишь на моей постели, тыкаешь меня в ногу и говоришь, говоришь до тех пор, пока для тебя не прояснится очередная хитрая загадка. С тобой все время так. Все время так было. 

\- Джон? – оклик громче. Ты обеспокоен. Почему? Я пробыл здесь слишком долго, вел себя слишком тихо. Ты не слышал, чтобы я ходил по комнате, отсюда не доносилось ни звука. Я застилаю кровать. Обустраиваюсь. Вот и все. Я лежу, перебираю воспоминания. Представляю, что здесь, со мной, ты, завернутый в простыню. Что ты позволяешь ласкать и целовать себя. Как будто все это было на самом деле. 

В кармане что-то вибрирует. Телефон. Пришло сообщение. От кого? От тебя. СМС от тебя. Точно? Ну конечно. 

Когда-то ты писал мне, не переставая. Потом прекратил. Потому что умер. Было несколько непонятных СМС с незнакомых номеров. Может, это ты их слал? Не хочу знать правды. Буду считать, что ты. Это даже несколько успокаивает. Считать, что ты все время был рядом, наблюдал за мной, а может, и обращался ко мне, пусть я этого и не знал. Это успокаивает, это приводит в ярость. Одно от другого уже не отличить. 

Пишешь мне сообщения, стоя на лестнице. Ведь так? Снова твое имя на экране. Как будто ты вернулся из мертвых. Ты действительно вернулся из мертвых. Руки все еще трясутся. В какой-то момент до меня ведь все дойдет окончательно. И тогда я, наверное, врежу тебе по лицу. Это если тебе повезет. Тебе повезет, если я ограничусь ударом только по лицу. А потом я тебя поцелую. Всего один единственный раз, и ты не будешь вправе осудить меня за это. 

СМС. _Ты в норме?_ Сообщение из настоящего, не из прошлого.

Я в норме, Шерлок, в норме. 

Нет. Ну, конечно же, я не в норме. Я оглушен. Мне постоянно нужно прикасаться к тебе, прикасаться, не останавливаясь, но ведь в какой-то момент это поставит меня в неловкое положение. Хочется обнять тебя и не отпускать до тех пор, пока я не буду уверен точно: ты здесь. Что ты об этом подумаешь? И что скажешь? 

Тогда я стянул с тебя простынь, целовал твою шею и слушал твое дыхание. Это было? Нет. Не было. Но это все кажется почти реальным, кажется воспоминанием. Воспоминанием о фантазии, столь же реальным, как и та причудливая жизнь, что я вел рядом с тобой, пока все не закончилось. Прошло три года. Быть здесь теперь и не чувствовать, как я касаюсь твоей кожи, не выходит. Все было здесь. На стенах те же обои, кровать на том же месте. Те же подушки, те же простыни. Твои руки, губы…

Проклятье.

Снова шаги. Зайдешь в комнату, как обычно. Зайдешь и увидишь меня. Что ты заметишь? Я раскраснелся? Зрачки расширены, и сердце колотится слишком быстро? Я ведь не слишком явно возбудился? Не слишком явно. Но в любом случае ты поймешь, о чем я думал, лишь посмотрев на меня. Взглянешь и тут же поймешь: все, о чем я способен думать в этой комнате, - секс. Ты и секс. Секс с тобой. Несмотря на то, что этого между нами не было никогда. Ты будешь разочарован во мне, ведь я все разрушил. Шерлок, прошло слишком много времени. Я слишком много времени провел, размышляя об этом. Теперь не забыть, не отключиться. С людьми так не получается. Сантименты, вот что ты решишь. Да, сантименты. Можешь и так сказать. 

Черт, лучше бы сесть. Или встать. Нет, рано. Просто сесть. Сижу на своей кровати. Это же нормально, так? 

\- Я в норме! 

Вот и ты. Без стука. Ты же не стучишься никогда. Просто открываешь дверь и заходишь, как обычно. Видеть тебя всякий раз теперь – откровение: ты здесь. Ты жив. Вот он ты, высокий и худой, стоишь в дверном проеме, как будто мы никуда отсюда не исчезали. Как будто не было этих трех лет. Как будто я не похоронил тебя, не оплакал. Прекрасный мерзавец. Прекрасный, невозможный, отвратительный мерзавец. 

Ты озадачен. У висков седые волоски. Лицо осунулось, скулы даже острее обычного. Ты стал старше. И ты утомлен. Тебе нужно больше спать – у тебя под глазами темные круги. Кожа слишком бледная и тонкая на вид. У тебя обезвоживание, ты снова начал курить, ты совсем о себе не заботишься. Ты реален, и то время действительно прошло. Когда-то ты забирался ко мне в кровать. Стоп. Хватит. Реальность – седина у висков, реальность - я тебя никогда не целовал. Этого не было. Мы - друзья. Вот кем мы были друг другу. И кем являемся. 

Точно. 

\- Я в норме. Просто…   
«Просто» что? Не знаю. Я потерян. Заблудился в воспоминаниях, в фантазиях. В тебе. И это не получится поставить мне в вину. Не выйдет. Еще рано. Мне нужно время. 

Мне кажется, я вижу в твоих глазах, как ты выстраиваешь логическую цепочку. Давай, Шерлок. Разберись во всем. Разберись во мне, вычисли, что со мной происходит. Тогда мне не придется ничего тебе говорить, не нужно будет ждать неизбежной ошибки. Ты внесешь во все ясность. Да, это будет унизительно, но после можно будет двигаться дальше. Так ведь уже бывало. Я ведь не оставлю тебя. Не оставлю. Тебе придется притерпеться ко мне. 

Нелепость какая. 

\- Ты… Устал? – ты озадачен. Я сижу на кровати. Я наверняка утомлен. Кровати предназначены для сна, и только. Цепочка выводов, раунд первый. Да, иногда ты ошибаешься, Шерлок. С тобой так бывает, я знаю. Ведь иногда, когда какой-то вопрос для тебя – темный лес, ты просто пытаешься угадать. А этот вопрос для тебя именно темный лес. Я знал, что так и будет. Да и для меня тоже. 

\- Нет, - ума не приложу, как объяснить. Просто не выйдет. Значит, просто расскажу, что увидел. – Здесь все по-прежнему, ничего, черт подери, не изменилось вообще. Это выводит меня из равновесия. 

Ты осматриваешься. Отвлекся от меня, теперь дедуктивному анализу подвергнутся стены и пол. Что ж, это хорошо. 

\- Трещина в потолке, - указываешь наверх. Что? Там нет трещины, ты о чем? А. Точно. Была. Она змеилась от окна и дальше, над кроватью расходясь надвое. И как это вылетело у меня из головы? Теперь ее больше нет. Она позвала кого-то, и трещину заделали. Теперь ее больше нет. Верно. 

\- Царапины на полу, вот здесь. Видишь? Шкаф передвигали на другое место, а потом обратно. 

Да, вижу. Ты прав. Раньше их не было. 

\- Новая дверная петля на комоде, но только одна. Вероятно, старая сломалась. Слишком часто или слишком резко открывали. Судя по состоянию пола рядом, слишком часто. 

В тебе по-прежнему есть то самое волшебство. Может, даже более того: ты видишь мир, видишь его по-настоящему, таким, какой он есть. Со мной иначе. Я вижу то, что хочу увидеть. Вижу тебя таким, каким мне бы хотелось. Смотрящим на меня с толикой беспокойства, привязанности. Любовь, страсть, просьба о прощении – вот что я хочу видеть. Я не могу разглядеть тебя настоящего, объективность отказывает. 

\- Пятно на полу, вот здесь, у кровати. Ты можешь решить, что это кофе, но, скорее всего, это чай. Сорт Лапсанг Сушонг, если не ошибаюсь. Дверная ручка тоже новая, хотя и точь-в-точь как прежняя, тут легко промахнуться. Старая сломалась – на двери вот здесь остался след, - проводишь по нему пальцем. – Кровать, мне помнится, раньше стояла на шесть сантиметров правее. Но во всем остальном – да, как прежде, - привычная улыбка. Ты снова рисуешься. И я не могу не улыбнуться в ответ. Как будто получил еще одну шифровку. Что она значит? _Я все тот же чертов умник._ \- В остальном ничего не изменилось, - ты уж точно остался прежним. 

Шерлок, я мог бы поцеловать тебя. Правда, мог бы. 

Наклоняешь голову, смотришь на меня. Мне знаком этот взгляд. Он не означает «я все понял». Он означает - «я знаю, что чего-то не понял». 

\- Лучше? – а, ясно. Пытаешься меня успокоить. Проявляешь заботу. Чуть не упустил этот момент. 

Комната изменилась. Время оставило на ней свой след, как и на тебе. Как и на мне, в твоих глазах. Все это – не плод воображения, не сон, не галлюцинация. Это реальность. И эта комната, и ты. Я напряжен от радости, от счастья. Вовсе не от паники, не от подступающей тошноты. Радоваться происходящему – нормально. Абсолютно нормально. 

\- Да, спасибо, - действительно немного легче. 

Надо спуститься вниз. Заправить и твою кровать. А потом, быть может, я смогу лечь рядом и гладить тебя по голове, пока не уверюсь окончательно, что она цела. А ты сможешь рассказать мне о расследовании, об этом Моране, который хочет тебя убить. Зачем тебе столько телефонов? Я успел насчитать шесть. Для чего тебе целых шесть сотовых? Я буду гладить тебя по голове, а ты мне все расскажешь, даже то, что я все равно не смогу понять. Все будет как обычно. 

Надо взять белье. Серое. Твой комплект. Ткань, вероятно, дорогая до абсурда, настолько, что я и понятия не имею, что такая ткань вообще может идти на постельное белье.   
\- Пойду, заправлю твою кровать.

Ты улыбаешься в ответ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**От переводчиков** _
> 
>  
> 
> _* Второй ботинок полетит в стену - отсылка к известному анекдоту._


	33. Припасы

Горчица. Корнишоны. Три пакета мороженого горошка. Да, с ужином точно проблема. 

\- Мне нужно в «Теско», - на самом деле нужно. В холодильнике пусто. Он, скорее всего, есть не захочет, но я-то захочу. Чуть позже. В идеале – сегодня же вечером, в нормальное для ужина время. Ведь нормальная жизнь идет своим чередом. И неважно, сколько там чудес успело стрястись до обеда. 

\- Нет. 

Что? Он сидит за столом. Перед ним - три ноутбука. Три. Зачем столько? Как знать. Сотовых на столе столько, что мне кажется, количество их растет буквально на глазах. Да сколько вообще Ему нужно этих телефонов? К большинству Он даже не прикасается. Они не работают, просто сложены на столе кучей. Кажется, стоит только отвернуться, как их становится еще больше. А пользуется Он, похоже, лишь двумя из них. А, нет. Тремя. Сейчас Он набирает сообщение на сотовом в зеленом корпусе. Этот я еще не видел. На меня Он не смотрит. Он занят. 

Да, я видел Его в таком состоянии и раньше. Я знаю, как это бывает. Он так может провести не один день. Часов через двенадцать я вполне могу застать Его спящим за столом, и на щеке у Него останется след от клавиатуры лаптопа. Да, зрелище вполне знакомое, оно мне не в новинку. Изменилось все и ничего. Не правда ли, смешно? 

\- Шерлок, у нас нет продуктов. Я в курсе, что это тебя не особенно волнует, но… 

Он включает телевизор. Звук громкий, даже слишком. Он уменьшает его до чуть слышного бормотания и уставляется в экран. На лице - причудливые синеватые отсветы. Такое я тоже помню. Мы вместе на диване, я и Он, смотрим телевизор. Его нога прижимается к моей. Тогда Он сидел слишком близко, я чувствовал Его тепло. Тогда я тоже Его не целовал. Нет. Точно? Да. Точно нет. 

Хватит. Сейчас не время. 

\- Если пойду прямо сейчас, то как раз все успею и приготовлю ужин в нормальное время, - прогулка не помешает. Глоток воздуха. Время на размышления. Я все еще не до конца понимаю… "Не до конца понимаю" что? Что я в настоящем. Я далеко не в порядке. Мне кажется, я – лунатик. Я все еще жду того самого второго ботинка. И он полетит не в стену, а – я уверен - свалится прямо мне на голову. В этом я точно уверен. О. В буфете нашлись макароны. Уже хоть что-то. Бог знает, сколько они там валялись. Но макароны же не портятся, так? Он же сухие. Пойдет. Макароны с горчицей и горошком. Ну просто супер. 

Всего-то сбегать в «Теско», это же ненадолго. Мне станет лучше. Почувствую себя человеком. Более нормальным, чем сейчас. Точно. Для тебя тоже что-нибудь прихвачу. Попкорн. От него ты не откажешься. Поставлю перед тобой миску, и, может, ты съешь его автоматически, не обращая внимания. 

А может, и нет. 

Ты так исхудал. Интересно, что бы сказала Ирен, увидь она твои скулы сейчас? Ты сделал себе кофе. Кофеином ты злоупотребляешь, а нормальной едой наоборот пренебрегаешь. Я знаю, когда у тебя расследование, ты не ешь, но ведь сейчас мы просто ждем. Разве не так? Мы просто ждем. Ты сейчас как та рыба в садке, разве нет? Тебе надо поесть. Прямо сейчас тебе не нужно думать. 

Быстро сбегать в «Теско». Превосходно. Именно то, что нужно.

\- Нет, - все еще не смотрит на меня. Нет? 

Что? Мне нельзя в «Теско»? Ты не можешь приказывать мне, Шерлок. Нет, только не после всего, что было. Да бога ради! Еще скажи, что мне вообще никуда нельзя. Это потому, что тебе запрещено? Потому что ты слишком занят, а значит, и мне запрещено есть? Так не получится. Ты, видимо, забыл, но я-то нет. 

\- Шерлок, мне нужно купить продуктов, - пойду, возьму куртку. Да где же она? Я ее снял в какой-то момент. И где бросил? Наверху? А, нет. Вот же она, на… 

\- Помнишь, что я тебе говорил о Себастьяне Моране? 

Себастьян Моран. Да, точно. Тот, кто пытается тебя убить. Это как-то связано с… Не знаю точно. Он подозревает, что ты жив, так? Себастьян Моран. Сообщник Мориарти. Вроде бы так. Хочет тебя убить. Из мести? За организацию всех этих арестов, уничтожение криминальной сети. И, разумеется, за убийство Мориарти. Это ведь ты сделал, верно? Как? Застрелил? Задушил голыми руками? Он сопротивлялся? Пытался дать отпор? Может, ранил тебя? Я должен был быть там. Мы могли уничтожить его вместе. Я мог сделать это за тебя, если бы ты захотел. И уж точно не потерял бы из-за этого покой и сон. 

Да, точно. Себастьян Моран. Он тебя ищет. Хочет убить. Я в курсе. 

Но при чем тут «Теско»? 

\- Да, припоминаю. 

\- И ты помнишь, что «221б» сейчас – укрытие? 

Укрытие. Верно. Здесь он тебя не сможет обнаружить. Здесь ты надежно защищен. Я знаю. Это Майкрофт устроил. Команда специалистов, специальные меры по обеспечению безопасности, камеры, датчики движения и так далее, и так далее. Да. «221б» сейчас – тщательно охраняемая зона. Зона, где ты в целости и сохранности полезешь на стену со скуки, зона, где тому типу, Морану, до тебя не добраться. Здесь ты – невидимка, тот, кого не найти, не выследить. Ты заперт, ты как в тюрьме, за решеткой, ты в ловушке, и так будет, пока не поступят дальнейшие указания. И это все – по твоей вине. Да, я в курсе. 

Это укрытие для тебя, для того, кого считают покойником. Разве мне тоже нужно укрытие? Охранника ко мне приставляли. За мной тоже охотятся? Разве от меня так сложно при желании избавиться? Да бога ради! Я же все время был на людях. Зачитывал вслух отрывки из книги. Раздавал автографы на встрече с читателями в «Уотерстоунс». Об этом даже в газетах рекламу давали. Прекрати. Не я его цель. Час назад я был на улице. Неужели за этот час снаружи внезапно стало опасней? Для тебя - возможно. Для тебя. Но не для меня. 

\- Тебе нельзя выходить. Да, это я помню, - Майкрофт запретил. Ха! Ну, а мне никто ничего не запрещал. У меня нет братца, который и есть почти британское правительство. – Но я что-то не припоминаю, чтобы этот запрет касался меня. 

Смотрит на меня. Он не закатывает глаза, но видно, что ему так и хочется это сделать. Господи. Опять застыл под этим его взглядом. Не совсем, правда. Да вообще не застыл.   
\- Джон, он будет следить. Сейчас не самое подходящее время. Я в курсе, что ты получаешь удовольствие, влезая в опасные ситуации, но полностью уверен, что короткая пробежка по магазинам не стоит того, чтобы рисковать жизнью. Ты не согласен? 

Рисковать жизнью? Это ведь преувеличение, так? 

\- Думаешь, твой Моран пристрелит меня по пути в «Теско»? – так не бывает. Не бывает, и все тут. Ну, такого не было. За прошедшие три года такого не случалось. Но, должен признать, происходили вещи и куда более странные. Тебя всегда окружает зона удивительного и необычного. И это ни капли не изменилось. 

\- Думаю, он попытается. Если будет внимателен. Да, если он уделит этому внимание, то он, несомненно, застрелит тебя по пути в «Теско», - Он берет телефон и кидает его обратно на стол, посмотрев на экран. – А это будет некстати. 

Некстати? То, что меня застрелят, некстати? Да уж, соглашусь. 

\- Кроме того, миссис Хадсон обо всем позаботится. 

\- Стоп. Миссис Хадсон можно выйти в магазин, а мне - нет? – это уже кажется дискриминацией. Господи, да миссис Хадсон уже за семьдесят, и она – не наша домработница. Это называется «злоупотребить своим положением». Разве нет? 

\- У каждого из нас своя ниша, Джон, - Он забирается в кресло с ногами, откидывается назад и поправляет упавшие на глаза волосы. 

\- И какая же в таком случае моя? 

Улыбается мне.   
\- В данный момент? Наживка. 

Стоп. Что? Наживка? Я – наживка? Для кого? Для Морана? Ему до меня нет дела, я со всем этим не связан. Должно быть, Он шутит.

Господи, а это еще что? 

Дверь. Кто-то пришел. Открывают дверь внизу. До меня вдруг доносится шум улицы. Кто там? Он вскочил, сунул руку в карман. За пистолетом? Нельзя давать Шерлоку в руки оружие, это безответственно. Он же себе случайно вполне может ухо отстрелить, он слишком беззаботно обращается с пистолетом. Стрелять – моя работа. 

Нет, не пистолет. Телефон. Еще один. Проверяет телефон. Пальцы порхают по клавишам так быстро, что движения кажутся размытыми. Я затаил дыхание. 

Моран. Я его не узнаю, даже столкнувшись. Но его узнает Шерлок. Он исступленно набирает сообщение. Он должен мне сказать. Где мой пистолет? Черт, да где же? Наверху. О чем я только думал? Меня застали врасплох. Я не готов. Забыл, каково это, жить здесь. Каково это, жить с тобой. 

Дыши. Слушай. Дверь, уличный шум. Мимо проехала машина. Шорох полиэтилена. Шаги. Стук каблуков. Каблуки? Шерлок убирает телефон обратно и широко улыбается. 

\- Я же сказал, миссис Хадсон обо всем позаботится. 

\- Шерлок! – окликает она снизу. Он улыбается мне. Я слышу, как закрылась дверь. Слышу, как стучат по полу толстые каблуки. Это всего лишь миссис Хадсон. Вернулась с покупками. Черт. – Шерлок? Джон! Вы мне не поможете?


	34. Существование

\- Джон. 

Я понимаю, что она имеет в виду. Все ясно по ее тону. Она встревожена, ей меня жаль, она чувствует, что виновата. Она солгала мне, как минимум, один раз. Может, и больше, теперь уже не вспомнить. Мы ведь и раньше с ней общались, ведь так? Но то было другое время. И другая вселенная, та, в которой Шерлок был мертв. Больше мы там не живем.

Ее рука, лежащая на моей, кажется такой хрупкой. Вот только сама она вовсе не такая. Миссис Хадсон – часть плана, она - одна из заговорщиков. Я должен помнить: ее не следует недооценивать. 

\- Ты в порядке? – в огромных глазах, уставившихся на меня, - неподдельная тревога. Она знала, на что меня отправляет. Знала, что случится, знала, что я увижу. Сидела внизу, сжимала руки и представляла, как все пройдет. Может, ей хотелось зайти и посмотреть, убедиться, что мы поладили. Болезненное любопытство. Ей хотелось посмотреть, как я свалюсь в обморок? Как мы обнимемся? Поцелуемся, наконец? Мы бы все равно этого не сделали. Он бы все равно не захотел. Она всегда считала нас парой, вопреки всем свидетельствам обратного. Всегда считала. Чего она от меня ожидала? Что я его поцелую? Или убью? – Ты, наверное, в ужасном шоке. 

Мне хочется промолчать. И так хочется сознаться. Вот только разве это хоть чем-то поможет? Нет. Она не сможет дать мне ни малейшего облегчения. Сейчас ничего не выйдет.

\- Я в норме. 

Она могла бы мне все рассказать. Это, вероятно, помогло бы. Она могла бы сообщить мне все это потихоньку, в тайне ото всех, как только она обо всем узнала. Можно подумать, это бы удалось. Майкрофт понял бы, что она проболталась, так или иначе. Либо прочел бы это по моему лицу, заснятому одной из его камер наблюдения. Либо каким-то образом почувствовал бы это даже сквозь стены квартиры Мэри. Но она могла попытаться меня предупредить, могла дать хоть какую-то подсказку, чтобы я догадался. Ведь это не так уж и много. Она могла бы дать мне справиться с этим открытием наедине с собой, сохранить хоть какое-то подобие собственного достоинства. Могла бы дать мне время привести мысли в порядок до того, как я столкнусь с Ним нос к носу. Я бы смог разыграть изумление. И когда Он спросил бы: _«Ты не догадался?»_ , я мог бы ответить: _«Да, конечно. Я догадался. Шифры в объявлениях, серия арестов. Конечно, за всем этим стоял ты. Я знал, что это ты. Я ждал твоего появления»._

\- В норме, - говорю ей. – Да, я в порядке. 

\- Ничего подобного, - она оглядывается. Даже не сомневайтесь, миссис Хадсон, он вас слышит. Да, Он, кажется, весь поглощен работой, возится с экранами и какой-то радиоаппаратурой, но не допускайте ни на секунду, что он вас не слышит. Да, разумеется, Он нас слушает. Не может иначе, уж так Он устроен. Это вовсе не преднамеренно, он просто такой, какой есть. И какие бы тайны ни были открыты на кухне, Он их услышит из гостиной и систематизирует. Вы же знаете. Посмотрите на Него, он красив. Не изменился, если не считать худобу и слишком отросшие волосы. Согнулся над телефоном в той самой, своей, манере. Я видел эту осанку столько раз – в других людях. Студенты в кафе, уставившийся на меня мужчина на углу… Это же был ты, ведь так? Все это время. Господи, Шерлок. Это был ты. – Ты пережил сильнейший шок. Ты, наверняка, еще не отошел от потрясения, бедняга. 

Понятия не имею, что на это ответить. Руки все еще слегка трясутся, но с этим я могу справиться. Могу убрать молоко и хлеб, фасоль и томатный соус, пачку чипсов и пиво (спасибо, миссис Хадсон). Я вполне могу справиться. Я знаю, что делать с продуктами и куда их класть. Знаю, как не вляпаться в лежащие в холодильнике жуткие результаты экспериментов. Правда сейчас там нет ни одного. Холодильник пуст. Но я все еще могу различить призрачные очертания пакета с пальцами. И, очень нечетко, можно разглядеть голову. Все это было давно. Однажды в отделение для овощей Он положил кусок бедра, и тот лежал там, на тарелке, похожий на древесный обрубок. Я помню все уголки, по которым ты раскладывал свою дикую коллекцию, помню запах хлорки – я отмывал ей холодильник изнутри. Я это помню. 

\- Знаешь, я ведь его увидела только сегодня утром, - она говорит шепотом, как будто громкость голоса что-то изменит. – До этого все указания исходили от его брата. 

_До этого?_ До сегодняшнего утра? Когда же она узнала? 

\- Сперва, как ты понимаешь, я ему не поверила. Решила, что он или помешался, или в нем говорит чувство вины. Как-то так. Ведь это же никак не могло быть правдой. Ты же все видел своими глазами! Видел беднягу Шерлока, видел, как он упал с… 

Ох, нет. Нет, не надо. Не могу это слышать. Даже сейчас, зная, что Он выжил, не могу. 

\- Нет. Не надо, миссис Хадсон. Пожалуйста. 

Она умолкает. Кладет руку мне на спину. Это должно успокоить, и это срабатывает. Она настоящая, Он настоящий, и я по-настоящему здесь. Прошлое осталось в прошлом. И почти все, что было, – ложь. Ложь настолько гигантская, что правда теперь с огромным трудом укладывается в голове. 

Но все равно, думать о Его падении неприятно. Тогда умерла какая-то Его часть, та, которую я оплакал. Мое горе словно заставило Его умереть, сделало произошедшее правдой. Вот только все несколько иначе, ведь так? Это был лишь трюк. Игра, уловка. Все было подстроено. И все же я пока не готов пережить это заново. Только не сейчас, только не так. Не когда у меня в руках говяжий фарш и пачка масла. Открой холодильник. Он наполовину пуст. Молоко, пиво, салат. Сыр. Просто… дыши. Вдох. Выдох. На заднем плане раздается какое-то слабое гудение. Как будто помехи. Может, это телевизор? А где Шерлок? Чем он занят? Ничем. Он ничего не делает. Уставился в телефон, готов вот-вот вскочить с кресла. Должно быть, это звенят мои натянутые нервы. Ему тоже слышно? 

Разумеется, нет.

Господи. 

Она вздыхает.  
\- Я хотела рассказать тебе, - шепчет она. – Но он сказал, что тогда вас обоих убьют, - Шерлок лихорадочно набирает СМС. Кому он пишет? Это работа. Он работает. Повсюду разложены телефоны. Их так много. Зачем? 

\- Конечно, я такого не хотела. Думала, что встреча пройдет замечательно! Он дома, вы оба вернулись. Все, как раньше. Разве не замечательно? Он ведь все утро о тебе говорил. Джон то, Джон сё. Он так ужасно скучал по тебе. Он ведь сказал об этом? Уверена, что да. Должен был сказать. Уж как ему не терпелось тебя увидеть. Он был сам не свой, хотел, чтобы ты сюда приехал к восьми. Представляешь? К восьми, чтобы нянчиться с моим котлом! Такой байкой тебя сюда к восьми не зазовешь, я ему сразу это сказала, а он так на меня посмотрел. Такой нетерпеливый, и так ужасно хотел тебя увидеть. Просто помешался, абсолютно спятил. О, кстати, я купила новую занавеску для душа. Старую пришлось выбросить, на ней плесень завелась. А уж в каком состоянии те жильцы оставили ванну, ты не поверишь. Я ее почти все утро оттирала. Да, еще мыло купила. Оно было со скидкой, надеюсь, подойдет. Что-то еще нужно? Бритвенные лезвия, или… 

\- Все хорошо, - меня просто атаковали кучей слов. Я даже не представлял, насколько все было тихо. Я едва сказал пару фраз, Шерлок тоже немногим больше, что, по некотором размышлении, немного странно. Мы с ним не говорим. Мы просто существуем. 

Существование – это хорошо. Гораздо лучше того состояния, в каком ты был еще вчера. И этим утром. Буду привыкать постепенно. Вот ты сидишь за ноутбуком, печатаешь так быстро, что мелькающие пальцы кажутся размытыми. Ты здесь. Это именно твой силуэт в свете, льющемся из окон. Никакой ошибки. Это ты. 

\- У нас все хорошо, я думаю. Так, Шерлок? 

Поднимаешь голову. Да, это действительно ты. 

\- Бритвенные лезвия? 

\- В ванной, - ты киваешь в ту сторону, как будто я забыл, где она находится. Шерлок, я не забыл. Я ничего не забыл. Ты улыбаешься. Не знаю, что означает эта улыбка. Она адресована миссис Хадсон и должна ее успокоить? Или ты улыбаешься мне? Не знаю. 

\- Все хорошо, - я полностью собрался? Кажется, да. Не считая продуктов. Все остальное собрал. Не хотел оставлять и следа своего присутствия в квартире Мэри. Мне хотелось исчезнуть. Хотелось, чтобы она задавалась вопросом, а был ли я вообще? Жестоко? Я этого не хотел. Скорее уж, это способ попросить прощения. 

Господи. В какой-то момент нужно будет ей это сказать. _Знаешь, а ведь Шерлок жив. Он вернулся._ Интересно, что она ответит? Наверное, увидит в этом маркетинговый потенциал. Захочет, чтобы он приходил на чтения отрывков или на телешоу со мной вместе, чтобы лучше продавалась книга. Быть может, следующая. Или же она рассмеется. Или скажет: _О, как чу́дно, рада за вас._ Да. Действительно, _чу́дно._ Она не разозлится, не будет на меня кричать, не заявит, что я свихнулся, пусть я и могу представить, как она все это делает. Но это будет слишком личным разговором. Она так не поступит. Только не сейчас. Подумает, но не выскажет. _Рада за вас._ Да, так она и скажет. 

А, вот и мыло, про которое говорила миссис Хадсон. Я вряд ли взял его с собой, так что это очень кстати. Нужно отнести в ванную, развернуть и положить в мыльницу. Шерлок, наверное, уже положил там свое мыло. К нему я и пальцем не притронусь. Он никогда не запрещал, но я просто этого не делаю. То есть не делал. Никогда. 

Я проверил шкаф. Там висят Его вещи, даже еще не распакованные после химчистки. И ни одна из них мне не знакома. Когда Он умер, вся Его одежда осталась здесь. Миссис Хадсон наверняка все выбросила. Хранить не было никакого смысла, мне эти вещи были ни к чему. Тогда я и близко к ним подойти не мог. Он ведь умер. Нет. Он не умирал. Точно. Теперь в шкафу висит новая одежда. Похожая, но другая. И она по-прежнему дороже, чем я могу в принципе вообразить. Такая же, но другая. Таким ты и должен быть. Изменившимся. Вернувшимся из мертвых. 

Нет. Ты всего лишь скрывался. И то, как я понимаю, не до конца. Я ведь видел тебя. Как минимум, время от времени. Где же ты был все это время? Неужели ты всегда был так близко от меня? Сам не знаю, какие это рождает во мне чувства. Утешение, ярость, непонимание – не знаю. Ты был рядом, ты был так близко. 

Что она еще принесла? Зубная паста. Средство для посуды. Мне и в голову не пришло бы, что все это нужно. Сообразил бы только потом, уставившись в полную посуды раковину или застыв в ванной с зубной щеткой в руке. И чувствовал бы себя кретином. Замечательно, что она об этом подумала. Да, замечательно.

\- Спасибо вам за все. 

Улыбается, разводит руки в стороны. Собирается обнять. Это точно хорошая мысль? Утешение. В ее объятиях меня начинает отпускать. Я что, готов заплакать? Нет, не буду. Это же просто смешно. Все в порядке. Бога ради, соберись. Это же просто покупки, и все. Не более. Просто покупки, просто зубная паста и мыло. От нее пахнет лавандой и розами, пахнет пудрой. Обнимает меня крепче. 

\- Знаешь, если что, у меня есть травяные сборы, - она замолкает, гладит меня по спине. – Если нужно будет немного успокоиться, имей в виду. 

Травяные сборы. Да, конечно. Неплохая мысль. Сборы и пара бутылок пива. Быть может, вечером все это пригодится. Интересно, есть ли у нас что покрепче. Когда-то Шерлок прятал в квартире бутылку скотча, но, скорее всего, она не пережила нашествия тех ужасных жильцов.

Ведь они же были, те ужасные жильцы? 

Она похлопывает меня по плечу, заглядывает в лицо. Понятия не имею, что именно она хочет там увидеть и увидела ли это. Гладит меня по щеке.

\- Джон, милый. Если что, ты только скажи.


	35. Три-три нет игры

Удивительно, что ты вообще решил поесть. Разве ты сейчас не ведешь расследование? Все эти аресты, да еще и Моран... Во время расследования ты вообще не ел, ты морил себя голодом чуть ли не до обморока, пусть никогда этого и не показывал. А по завершении очередного дела всегда был поздний ужин, помнишь? Пищеварение тормозит работу мозга, так ты говорил. Нельзя допустить этого на расследовании. Тем более, на интересном расследовании. Том, которое не ниже «восьмерки». 

А уж это дело точно не ниже «восьмерки». Если что и тянет на «десятку», то это точно оно.

Может, сейчас и не страшно, что ты немного притормозишь свой мозг. Похоже, ты и так уже все вычислил, ты знаешь, кто ведет на тебя охоту. Дело распутано. Ждет, чтобы я о нем написал в своем обычном, слишком романтизированном стиле, как ты бы это назвал. Я бы начал прямо сейчас, но начало истории мне неизвестно. 

Хотя, нет. Известно. Самое начало. Я же был там. Но мне не хочется об этом писать. Слишком много крови. Правда не твоей. Не твоей. И как я должен был это понять? Никак. Все это – трюк, подготовленный для меня одного. 

Если больше тебе нечего вычислять, что тогда? Все? Конец? Предстоящее ожидание, наверное, не требует отказа от пищи. А ведь мы заняты именно этим. Мы ждем. Ждем, когда зазвонит один из тех телефонов на столе, когда со всех этих ноутбуков посыплются звуки уведомлений, когда по телевизору что-то объявят, или в бормотании радио проскользнет что-то нужное. Мы просто ждем, когда полетит второй ботинок. Ждем Морана. И что он будет делать? Попросту зайдет сюда, как миссис Хадсон? _Эй, Шерлок. Здоро́во. Восстал из мертвых, значит? Что ж, дай-ка я разберусь с этим твоим везением._ Тогда-то мы и рванемся в бой. 

А пока этого не случится, надо ждать. 

Надо взять пистолет. Пусть будет при мне. Пули я тоже не забыл. Я готов. 

Ты ешь. Поднимаешь вилку, отправляешь пищу в рот. Завораживающее зрелище. Жуешь, смотришь на скопище телефонов, потом на меня. Приподнимаешь бровь. А. Я уставился, да? 

Ну, а чего ты ожидал? Чего ты ожидал от меня, Шерлок? Черт подери. 

Так. Ешь. Я вполне могу есть. Желудок скрутило, но сейчас пора ужинать. И я поужинаю. Вместе с тобой. Здесь. В «221б». Поужинаю, как нормальные люди. 

Когда-нибудь потом, если ты останешься здесь, если не умрешь снова, или если очередное важное дело не привлечет твое внимание и не потребует от тебя солгать мне и бросить корчиться в агонии, словно я - какое-то болезненно-верное домашнее животное, если ты останешься рядом, будешь жить со мной вместе, тогда, возможно, ты снова превратишь кухню в лабораторию. На самом деле, я никогда не имел ничего против. Микроскоп, пробирки и пипетки, колбы с кислотами и щелочами и тот устойчивый запах химикатов – все это не вызывало у меня возражений.

Там, где ты был все это время, ты тоже устроил лабораторию на кухне? Ведь ты же не был мертв. Никакого чудесного воскрешения – ты всего лишь скрывался. От меня. И не только. От меня. От Мориарти. Ото всех. Где ты скрывался? 

Теперь ты смотришь на меня, подняв обе брови. Ждешь. Ожидаешь вопросов, так что ли? Что ж. Хорошо. Ладно. 

\- Так, - гарантированно нормальное начало беседы. Накрутить макароны на вилку – хоть раз в жизни ты съел больше моего – сделать глубокий вдох. Это всего лишь беседа. Просто вопросы. У меня их столько накопилось. 

\- Где ты был все это время? – и почему ты мне солгал? 

Улыбаешься. Именно этого ты и ждал. Желудок пульсирует тревожным сигналом. Опасности нет. Тут нет опасности. Все просто. Это разговор. Беседа. С этим я могу справиться. 

Почему я жду твоего ответа со страхом? Неужели я оказался настолько туп, что все это время не мог разглядеть тебя у себя под носом? Ты всегда говорил, что я идиот. 

Пожимаешь плечами.  
\- Здесь, - здесь? На Бейкер-стрит? Серьезно? Ты указываешь на окно, как будто это что-то может прояснить. – Я практически не выезжал из Лондона. 

Здесь тебя не было, тебя не было в этой квартире. Миссис Хадсон сказала, что увидела тебя только сегодня утром. Так что тут тебя не было. Это ведь совсем не то же самое, что просто взять и вернуться к себе домой. Куда сложнее. Даже если бы мне хватило мужества открыть дверь в эту квартиру раньше, я бы тут тебя не обнаружил. Ты бы не ждал здесь моего появления. Господи. Подумать только. Мне потребовалось три года, чтобы вернуться сюда, и почему-то теперь кажется, что твое отсутствие – моя вина. 

\- Я нигде не задерживался подолгу. Гостиницы, арендуемые комнаты, заброшенные заводы. Даже несколько раз ночевал на заднем сиденье фургона. Был в Темз Хауз.* Господи, ненавижу это место. Чрезмерное количество охраны, слишком много любопытных глаз. Иногда жил в крохотных жалких хибарах, большей частью которых владеет МИ-5. Я побывал повсюду, от самых мрачных уголков Хакни** до залитых солнцем крохотных чердаков в Хэмпстеде. *** Можно сказать, что я был бродягой. Бездомным. 

Значит, никаких лабораторий на кухне. И никаких новых соседей по квартире. Никого другого, никакого нового начала. Так ведь? Смотришь на меня, ждешь. Вопрос первый – ответ дан. Ждешь вопроса второго. 

\- Над чем ты… - как правильно закончить? «Трудился?» «Работал?» Кажется, ответ на этот вопрос мне уже известен. Мориарти. Моран. Ты выслеживал всех членов этой паутины. Это я знаю. Я же читал газеты. И смотрел новости. Десятки преступников арестованы. Их всех разыскал ты. Я в курсе. Этот вопрос задавать не нужно. 

\- Как ты смог…   
«Смог» что? Смог… делать то, что ты делал? Как ты смог всем этим заниматься и ни разу не обнаружить себя? 

Ты ждешь. Смотришь на меня. Не заканчиваешь мои фразы. Лучше бы наоборот. 

\- Не было ведь ни слухов, ни пересудов, ничего. Тебя никто не видел. Как ты смог раскрыть все эти дела, справиться со всей этой работой, и при этом… - и при этом не показаться мне на глаза. Вот в чем вопрос. Не показаться на глаза никому. Как у тебя получилось скрываться так долго? Знал ли обо всем Грег? Нет, не думаю. Он бы мне рассказал. Рассказал бы все. 

Кивок. Ты понял.   
\- Все мое существование было под контролем, Джон. Очень похоже на то, что сейчас, - закатываешь глаза, смотришь на стены. Недовольство вызывает не «221б», не мы с миссис Хадсон. Нет. Майкрофт и его охрана. Укрытие. – Этим занималась МИ-5 и военные управления, о которых я прежде даже не слышал. Но по большей части я скрывался у всех на виду. Этого никто никогда не ожидает. 

Что ж, да. Похоже, так и есть. Я не ожидал. И, похоже, не ожидал и Мориарти. Ты выиграл, Шерлок. Одержал над ним верх. Убил его. Как? Его застрелил ты? Или кто-то другой? Должен был именно ты, хочется верить, что тебе позволили. Для тебя это мог бы сделать я. А после повел бы тебя ужинать. Как это у нас бывало обычно. 

Прятаться у всех на виду. Это значит, и у меня на виду тоже, ведь так? 

\- А я… - боже, что ответ «нет», что ответ «да» услышать будет одинаково унизительно. Положение безвыходное. – Я ведь тебя видел? Мне казалось, что да. Столько раз казалось. 

Улыбаешься. Значит – да. Я тебя действительно видел. А ты видел меня. Смотришь мне в глаза, не отводя взгляд. 

\- Майкрофт это не одобрял. Считал опасным. Считал, что тебе это не нужно. Говорил, что ты решишь, что у тебя галлюцинации или что ты теряешь рассудок. 

Так и было. Я действительно так думал.

\- Но если кто-то твердо верит в чью-то смерть, то он не сможет узнать этого кого-то сразу же, с первого взгляда. Решит, что глаза его обманывают. Люди никогда не наблюдают, Джон. Видят, но не наблюдают. 

Эти слова звучат эхом. Тот ты, что жил в моей голове, твердил их мне все время. Ты знал, что я тоже не смогу наблюдать, так? Проверял, смогу ли? В таком случае, я не прошел твою проверку. Не прошел. Ты именно поэтому продолжал скрываться от меня? Если бы я смог тебя узнать, ты забрал бы меня с собой? 

\- Проверял меня? 

\- Нет, - ты уставился в тарелку. – Нет, ничего подобного, - снова берешь вилку. Вопрос остался без ответа. Хотя, нет. Ответ дан. Ты ответил, не вдаваясь в подробности. Я помню эту твою манеру. При желании ты можешь ответить на прямо поставленный вопрос. Но только на него, не на то, что за ним на самом деле стоит. Ты всегда отвечаешь лишь на тот вопрос, что лежит на поверхности, это ведь проще всего. Ты не станешь успокаивать и утешать, такого от тебя не дождешься. 

\- Тогда зачем? Зачем ты показывался мне на глаза? – не проверка, не издевательство. Цели лишить меня рассудка тоже не было. Так что тебе от меня было нужно? Зачем? Зачем, Шерлок? 

Жуешь, смотришь на меня, кладешь вилку на тарелку. Глаза у тебя слишком светлые. Они должны казаться странными, должны отталкивать, но нет. Только не меня. Сквозь них просвечивает твой великолепный ум. Гениальный, жестокий мерзавец, вот ты кто. 

\- Хотел убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке. 

Я был не в порядке. Далеко не в порядке. Разве ты не заметил? Разве не смог прочесть это по моему лицу? 

\- И что? Я был в порядке? – господи, пусть лучше промолчит. С удовольствием забрал бы свои слова назад, но не выйдет. Они уже прозвучали, повисли между нами. Я могу сделать что угодно – прочистить горло, закашляться, отпить воды, только слова забрать назад не выйдет. 

\- Да. 

Он сглатывает. Что это значит? Нервничает? Ему неуютно? Он по-прежнему смотрит прямо на меня, вот только я не хочу встречаться с Ним взглядом. Только не сейчас. Вилка, макароны. Томатный соус, сыр. Все остывает. Я должен доесть. 

\- Да, - говорит он. – Мне так казалось. 

Тот ты, что жил у меня в голове, знал все. И вот, впервые, единственный чертов раз в жизни, ты настоящий ни хрена не понимаешь. Как так получается? При всем огромном количестве знаний ты умудряешься быть потрясающе невежественным. Земля вращается вокруг солнца, Шерлок. Как этого можно не знать? 

 

А что, по-твоему, должно было со мной после всего этого случиться? После того, как ты наговорил мне весь тот ужас, после того, как я увидел тебя на крыше, после того, как ты…

Хватит. Не могу. Не сейчас. Это ложь. Это все было обманом. Та проклятая крыша. Господи. 

\- Ты мне лгал, - так и было. – Зачем ты мне солгал? 

_«Только одиночество и защищает меня»_ , - твои слова. _«Я подделка»_ , - твои слова. Черт подери. Все эти слова, вся эта сцена, твое падение, твое окровавленное тело на тротуаре – все подделка. Ты солгал мне. Зачем ты так со мной поступил? Я отправился бы за тобой. Я бы тоже скрывался. И, если нужно, готовил бы ужин хоть на бузеновской горелке. Чердачки в Хэмпстеде и свалки в Хакни – неважно, я скрывался бы вместе с тобой где угодно. Правда. Но ты оставил меня, ты мне солгал. Зачем? 

\- Ты сейчас про Бартс? 

Ох. Боже, даже сейчас слышать эти слова… Ну, конечно же, я о Бартсе. Смотрю, как двигаются твои глаза – стремительно и четко. Ты оглядываешь меня. Пытаешься меня прочесть. Шерлок, тебе это ни черта не удается. Ни капли. Ну же. Ты же должен наблюдать. Так наблюдай. Не смотри, а наблюдай. Я в ярости, Шерлок. Я зол до ужаса. Ты причинил мне боль. 

\- Затея была не моя, - барабанишь пальцами по столу. Занервничал, да? Это хорошо. Так и надо. – Я считал, что ты не поверишь, но Майкрофт… 

Майкрофт. Я видел его перед твоей смертью, и он мне ничего не сказал. Ну, разумеется, нет. Он извинился. Я тогда счел, что это извинения за то, что он уничтожил тебя. Но, быть может, он просил прощения за все это. За то, что ты мне солжешь, и за то, что я никогда не смогу этого понять. 

Господи. 

\- Подумай, Джон. Если бы ты поверил, что я подделка, если бы стал осуждать меня перед всеми, это гарантировало бы нашу безопасность. Понимаешь? – нет, не понимаю. Правда не понимаю. Он говорит так быстро, что я не успеваю за его мыслью. – Это отделило бы тебя от меня полностью. 

Отделило меня от Него? Скорее уж – разбило на части. Я не смог бы в это поверить, не стал бы верить. Я там был. Я знаю, что Он – не подделка. Он наклоняется ко мне ближе, говорит быстро, голос спокойный. Не могу на Него смотреть. Я в ярости. Я в ужасе. Тайны. Он раскрывает мне их. Не желаю знать. И должен узнать. Прошло слишком много времени. 

\- Ни у кого не возникло бы вопросов касательно моего самоубийства, никто не стал бы думать, был ли ты моим соучастником. Понимаешь? Если бы ты осудил меня, так бы и было. Все, кто знает правду, поверили бы, что план Мориарти сработал, что против меня обернулись все. Даже ты. Что я мертв, что меня похоронили. Все бы решили, что дело завершилось несомненной победой. Никто не стал бы меня разыскивать. Понимаешь? 

Да. Понимаю. Ему нужно было, чтобы я от Него отвернулся. Тогда Он был бы вне опасности. Стрельба, выталкивание из-под колес автобуса – все это было не нужно. Все это слишком прямо и просто. Я должен был утратить веру в Него, перестать доверять Ему. Но я не смог. Не вышло.

\- Я знал, что ничего не выйдет, - говорит он, откинувшись на спинку стула. – Знал, что не сработает. Даже когда это казалось неизбежным, ты отмел все сомнения.

Похвала или нет – не понять. Ты рад этому, Шерлок? Или тебя это бесит? Я так и не смог поверить, что ты подделка. Ведь ты ей не был. Ты не подделка. Ублюдок. Я же тебя знаю. 

\- Но в итоге все получилось, - Он пожимает плечами. – Разуверься ты во мне, это сыграло бы нам на руку, но идеализация сработала не хуже. 

Идеализация? 

«Стрэнд». О, господи. «Стрэнд». Мои рассказы, комментарии. Мой голос в твою поддержку. Ты все видел, так ведь? Может, комментарии ты и не смотрел. Будем надеяться, что так. 

И книга. 

Я все время тебя защищал. И все написанное посвящал памяти моего погибшего лучшего друга, моего соседа по квартире, человека, которого я любил и которому так в этом и не признался. Черт. Ты же все видел. Все мои посвящения. _С любовью._ Всегда. Черт. Ты же видел, ведь так? Ты понял. Не мог не понять. 

Проклятье. 

\- Ага! – Он вскакивает из-за стола.   
Что? Что теперь-то стряслось? Телевизор. Передают новости. И что? Дыши. Дыши. Все в норме. Все в порядке. Встань, положи вилку. Ужин уже остыл, да я и не голоден. Выхожу в гостиную. Снаружи уже темнеет. Свет экрана окрашивает все вокруг в голубоватые оттенки, скрадывает реальные очертания вещей. Вижу твое лицо, окрашенное теми же отблесками. Помню: ты, телевизор, мы рядом.

Усомниться в тебе для меня было немыслимо, Шерлок. Немыслимо. 

\- Наконец-то, - говорит Он. – Я этого весь день жду. Гляди! – указывает на экран. 

Очередной арест. Дом с темными окнами, в углу экрана – ведущая в розовом. Всегда они в розовом. Она сидит в хорошо освещенной студии, но почти весь основной экран занимает дом. Бегущая строка: арест, Скотланд-Ярд. Криминальная сеть. Еще одного поймали? 

\- Этот арест - тоже твое дело? 

Его лицо озаряется радостью, прямо как в Рождественское утро. Прямое включение? Похоже, да. Да, точно. Прямой эфир. Открывается дверь, из нее льется свет. Сначала невозможно разглядеть ровным счетом ничего. А потом я их вижу: два силуэта. Из дома выводят человека. То и дело повсюду мигают вспышки. Журналистов просто море. Камера трясется. Крупный план, и тряска становится еще заметней. Мужчина в костюме отвернулся от камеры, выводит из дома задержанного. На нем наручники. Он не сопротивляется. На нем шляпа. 

Охотничья шляпа с двумя козырьками. 

По телевизору передают репортаж о задержании. Вокруг дома толпа журналистов и репортеров. А на преступнике – охотничья шляпа. Быть может, даже твоя. Выглядит так же. Шляпа Шерлока Холмса. 

Что это? Что за…

\- Шерлок…

\- Тихо, - просит он, хватает меня за руку, притягивает меня ближе к экрану. Ближе к себе. – Слушай. Он сейчас скажет. Должен сказать. Подожди. 

Человек оглядывается, замечает камеру. Сужает глаза. 

\- Слушай, - говорит Шерлок. – Сейчас, сейчас все будет. 

\- ТРИ-ТРИ НЕТ ИГРЫ! – задержанный вопит прямо в камеру, вытаращив глаза. Шляпа на голове сидит неровно. Она твоя? Наверное, да. - ТРИ-ТРИ НЕТ ИГРЫ! Все! Все, доволен? – он оборачивается, смотрит на мужчину в костюме. – Я это сказал.   
Камера отъезжает, показывает общий план, на экране возникает озадаченный репортер с микрофоном. Ведущая засыпает ее вопросами, а Шерлок выкручивает звук до минимума. 

Это что было вообще? 

Шерлок довольно усмехается, глядя на экран.  
\- Превосходно. Идеально.

\- Это что за чертовщина? 

Поворачивается ко мне и улыбается.  
\- Мое послание, - послание? Кому? – Идеально понятное, верно? 

 

Шляпа Шерлока Холмса. Три-три нет игры. _Выходи, выходи, где бы ты ни был._ Да, точно. Я понял: послание для Себастьяна Морана. Ты ведь его нарочно задираешь, так? Бросаешь вызов: найди меня. А ты здесь, в самом очевидном месте. Со мной. С наживкой. 

\- Этого ареста я весь день ждал, - говорит Он. Берет один из телефонов, смотрит на дисплей, потом кладет обратно. – Яснее выразиться просто невозможно. Теперь он все должен понять. 

Понять что? 

Отходит к окну, отдергивает занавеску, словно желая показать всем, кому это нужно: _Шерлок Холмс жив. И он ждет._

Надо взять пистолет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**От переводчиков** _
> 
> _* Темз Хауз – с 1995 года штаб-квартира МИ-5._
> 
> _** Хакни — административный район и исторический район Лондона в северо-восточной части города, неофициально носящей название Ист-Энд._
> 
> _** Хэмпстэд - один из самых дорогих районов Лондона._


	36. Идиот

Вода чересчур горячая, она обжигает каждый раз, стоит мне опустить в нее руки, чтобы взять очередную вилку. Боль – это отвлечение. Боль – это напоминание, что я не сплю. Что это не сон. Что я не вообразил себе происходящее. Ведь не вообразил? Нет. Не вообразил. С тобой всегда так: ложь, боль, и ты сам, понятия не имеющий, что ты наделал. Что ты со мной сотворил. Посуду надо помыть, и я этим занимаюсь, ведь я всегда так делаю. Это нормально. Так же, как и я, - нормальный человек, нормальный представитель рода человеческого, и моя реакция совершенно нормальна и обычна, ровно такая же, как у всех нормальных людей. 

Но ты этого не понимаешь. Ведь тебе неизвестно, что такое «нормально». Ты способен увидеть лишь патологию, лишь слабость. Я для тебя просто фамильярен и глуп, я это знаю. Я знаю это. Тарелка чистая до скрипа. Убираю ее в буфет. Погружаю руки в воду за следующей. Горячо, руки покалывает. Вода, мыльная пена, неизменная нержавеющая сталь. Слишком горячо. Убери руки. Боль – тревожный сигнал: вода слишком обжигает, можно ошпариться. Надо убрать руки. Опасность. 

Шерлок, так нельзя. Нельзя творить то, что сотворил ты, и считать, что я не буду зол. Неужели ты думал, что просто впорхнешь обратно в мою жизнь, а я просто должен буду это принять? Принять, как будто это нормально.

Да что с тобой такое? 

С вами обоими. Господи. Какой мерзавец может решиться на такое? Только Холмс. Неудивительно, что у вас вообще нет друзей. Вот как вы обращаетесь с теми, кто любит вас. Ложь, притворство и гребаная, залившая весь тротуар кровь. Да что, черт подери, такое с вами обоими? 

Что должны были сотворить с тобой в детстве родители, раз ты стал настолько бесчувственным? Идиот я. Просто такова твоя природа. Точно. Ты устроен иначе, устроен аномально. А я клюнул на это и не мог даже мысли допустить, что ты так со мной обойдешься. 

Ты снова стоишь и пялишься в окно. Как будто ждешь чего-то. Полностью забыл о моем присутствии. Или же просто избегаешь смотреть в мою сторону. Может, тебе хоть немного совестно? Нет. Разумеется, нет. С тобой такого не бывает. Испытывать угрызения совести – удел слабых, сентиментальных, романтичных. Верно ведь, Шерлок? Конечно же. Удел таких, как я. Вот каким ты меня считаешь. Каким всегда считал. 

Ну и пусть. Мне наплевать. Я – человек. Переживать из-за самоубийства лучшего друга – нормально. Понимаешь, да? Нормально. А вот то, что устроил ты, – ненормально. Устроить поддельное самоубийство на глазах у любящего тебя человека, господи. Так не поступают. Прямо передо мной, на моих глазах. Вся эта кровь… Ты ведь даже понятия не имеешь, верно? Даже не представляешь, каково это. Это все было действительно настолько необходимо? Чертово «кино». Специально для меня одного, для того, чтобы причинить мне боль. Жестоко. Жестоко и хладнокровно. Господи.

И ты считал, что я _в порядке_? 

\- Идиот. 

Что? Кто?

Я? Ну, конечно. Я идиот. Как обычно. 

Ты снова уставился в телефон, один из целой дюжины. Знаешь, не всем дано быть такими же умными, как ты. 

Да, конечно, разумеется, ты это знаешь и так, никогда об этом не забываешь. Начни сравнивать интеллекты всех остальных с твоим - абсолютно все покажут плохой результат. А я в особенности. Никто не может потягаться с тобой умом. Вот в чем моя проблема и моя вина. Если бы я только умел наблюдать – как будто это так просто, словно ничего не замечать - это вопрос свободного выбора. Но я не могу, Шерлок, мне не дано разглядеть то, что видишь ты. Для меня мир вовсе не так прост, как для тебя. Ты ведь испытываешь ко всем лишь презрение, так? К нормальным людям с нормальными эмоциями. Знаешь, а ведь любить – это нормально. Это нормально – любить того, кто дает смысл твоей жизни. Это вовсе не бессмысленные сантименты, в этом нет ничего смехотворного. Это не слабость, не проигрыш, что бы ты там ни думал. Это обычная, свойственная людям способность, я не собираюсь ее стыдиться. Способность найти кому-то место в своей жизни, в своем сердце. Компромиссы. Привязанность. Любовь. И не нужно надо мной глумиться. Ты ведь наблюдал со стороны, как я разваливаюсь на части? Тебе это пришлось по вкусу? Забавно было смотреть на мои страдания? Тогда, стоя у пустой могилы, рыдая как дитя и умоляя бога, чтобы ты оказался жив, – я потешил твое эго? Тебе именно это было нужно? 

Что ж, добротой ты не отличался никогда. И я не буду заявлять, что думал, будто это не так. Но я даже представить себе не мог, что ты можешь быть настолько бесчувственным. Только не ко мне. Я был идиотом. Да. Я идиот, раз вообразил, что все иначе. Ты – психопат, а я скорбел о тебе. Оплакивал тебя, с любовью и привязанностью. С такой любовью, равной которой не испытывал ни к кому. Вот кто я теперь - идиот. 

Ты хоть представляешь, сколько раз я раскаивался в том, что тебе наговорил? В том, что назвал тебя машиной. В том, что прошелся на твой счет. Я жалел о том, чего так и не сказал, не сделал. Я оставил тебя в тот момент, когда был нужен тебе больше всего. По крайней мере, я так считал. Меня не было рядом с тобой, на той чертовой крыше. Знаешь, сколько раз после я стоял там с тобой, пытаясь удержать, но безуспешно? Я должен был тебя остановить, должен был схватить тебя, обнять, поцеловать и сказать, что люблю, попросить тебя не умирать, подождать. Не умирать без меня. Ведь неважно, что о тебе думают все остальные. Неважно. Я знаю, что ты не подделка. Ведь я знаю тебя, и я тебя люблю. Господи. Оно, это чувство вины, врезалось в меня настолько глубоко. Я ошибся во всем. Ошибся в тебе. 

Я воспринял все искренне, а ты оказался просто чертовым лжецом. 

\- Ну, и что я теперь должен сделать? – ты с размаху швыряешь телефон на стол. 

Сначала я слышу этот звук – звон расколовшегося фарфора - и только потом понимаю, что сделал. Тарелка. Я ее уронил. Она была горячая, мокрая, скользкая. Я расколотил ее об пол. Она разлетелась на части. Как и я – уже не склеить. Так и останется осколками. Это твоя вина. Ты во всем виноват. Вся моя жизнь кувырком. Лучше бы мне не встречать тебя вообще. 

Последнее - неправда. 

Как бы мне хотелось хоть один единственный раз оказаться правым. Чтобы ты был тем, кем, как мне казалось, ты мог быть. В смерти ты был куда приятней.

Смотришь на меня в замешательстве. Что, я тебя прервал? Сбил с драгоценной мысли? Господи, я так по всему этому скучал: по цепочкам твоих рассуждений, долгим часам размышлений вслух, когда ты находил всему объяснения. Я скучал по этому. Скучал по тебе, и очень сильно, а ты просто держался сзади и наблюдал за мной, играл со мной, словно я какая-то марионетка. Для тебя я - всего лишь механизм, что-то вроде машины. Машины по производству эмоций, которая развлекает тебя, подобно домашнему питомцу, верному, любящему, тут же проявляющему любую эмоцию, какую ты только захочешь запустить. Я как тот ретривер, счастлив уже только от того, что его потрепали по голове. Твою мать. Вот сейчас я тебя действительно прерву. 

 

Осколки под ногами хрустят. Плевать. Вдавливаю их в пол. Сжимаю кулаки. Я врежу тебе. Хочу причинить тебе ту же боль, что причинил мне ты. Ты должен почувствовать, каково это. Ты же все знал. Ты знал. Ты видел мои рассказы, видел комментарии под ними. Считалось, что ты меня любил. Я вывел тебя таким, я все выдумал. Тот Шерлок, о котором я писал, никогда бы так со мной не поступил. Я влюбился в собственную фантазию. На самом деле я тебя не знаю. Черт подери! Ты машина. Гребаная бесчеловечная машина. 

Я настолько зол, настолько вне себя от ярости, что почти ничего не чувствую. Руки онемели, трясутся. Крепкий удар, и ты отшатываешься назад, прижав ладонь к лицу. Отлично, это только начало. Проблеск вины. Нет. Нет, ты этого заслуживаешь. Заслуживаешь. Я врежу тебе. Повалю на пол и изобью до крови, до потери сознания. Нет. Стоп. Не могу. Что я творю? 

Всего лишь секундное колебание, и вот ты уже прижал меня к стене. Меня трясет, я вдруг ослаб. Ты стискиваешь руками мои запястья, уперся коленом мне в ногу. Лицо обдает твоим горячим дыханием. Мы дышим. Оба дышим. Шерлок, я тебя любил. Проклятье. Я безумно хотел, чтобы ты вернулся. Легкие горят огнем. Я рассыпался на осколки.

\- Джон? – мягкий голос, на удивление спокойный. 

Хотел бы я сказать то же самое про свой. Хотел бы. В груди что-то вскипает. Это боль. Это задушенная паника. Все это теперь вырвалось, охватывает меня. По лицу текут слезы. О, господи. 

Как ты не понимаешь? Ты ошибся. Ошибся так сильно, и все, что творится, – сплошная ошибка. Вот, мы здесь, дома, как будто не было ничего. Словно я не распался на части, словно сердце мое не бьется с такой силой и частотой, что вот-вот разорвется. Заправлять кровати, убирать покупки, ужинать вдвоем, словно мы - те два старых друга, которые никогда не расставались. Как будто ты не умирал, как будто я тебя не оплакал. Я не в порядке Шерлок. Я не в порядке. И, возможно, не буду никогда. 

\- Я… - на этом все. Голос сорвался. Как и я сам. Теперь смогу лишь всхлипывать, а все слова будут вырываться задушено и хрипло. Ты расхохочешься. Высмеешь меня, посмотришь на меня с презрением. Эмоции. Жаль, что их нельзя отключить. Лучше бы у меня их вообще не было. Будь я психопатом, мне не пришлось бы испытывать подобное. Это унизительно. – Я не был в порядке, - захлебываясь, выдаю я, и на этом от меня не остается ничего. Больше не получается ничего сказать.

Я не был в порядке, Шерлок. Нет. Ты уничтожил меня. Я тосковал по тебе слишком сильно. Колени подкашиваются. Ты прижал меня к стене, но я падаю. Сползаю, обрушиваюсь вниз. Сил не осталось ни капли. Грудь разрывается от горя. Отпусти руки. Мне нужно прикрыть лицо. Господи, пожалуйста, пусть все это прекратится. Прости, что ударил тебя. Прости. Но ты умер. А я смотрел на это. Не смог спасти. И не могу без тебя жить. 

Ты даешь мне сползти по стене, но рук не выпускаешь. Осторожность. Вполне оправдано. Я же только что тебе врезал. В глазах слезы, ты весь размыт. На щеке у тебя след удара, но крови нет. Значит, ничего не сломано, надеюсь. Все цело. Кроме меня. 

Сижу на корточках, ты цепляешься за меня, сжимаешь запястья. Нога прижата к моей. Так уже было однажды. Ты тогда сидел слишком близко. Мы смотрели телевизор. Для чего, зачем ты так поступил? Я не могу понять тебя, Шерлок. Не понимаю. Не знаю, зачем ты делаешь то или другое. Зачем ты мне лжешь? Боль повсюду. Не могу нормально вдохнуть. Задыхаюсь. Всхлипываю. Лицо мокрое от слез. Унизительно. 

\- Понимаю, - произносишь ты. Голос все такой же мягкий, но от этого больно. Я думал, что не услышу его больше никогда. – Похоже, я… - замолкаешь, прочищаешь горло. Ты так близко, что кожи касается дыхание твоих слов. – Похоже, я недооценил силу удара. 

Удара? Господи, силу какого удара? Удара твоего тела об асфальт? Черт. Удара, которым стала твоя смерть? Удара, которым для меня стало твое самоубийство, твоя кровь на тротуаре, твои похороны? Удара от того, что тебя больше нет в моей жизни? Разве ты не знал? Не понял, что это разорвет меня на клочки, разобьет? Не понял, что я так и не смогу с этим справится, не смогу нормально жить дальше? 

Шерлок, ты и был моей жизнью. Средоточием моего существования. Ты был всем тем хорошим, что только у меня было в мире. Самым важным. Так чего ты ожидал? Что я пожму плечами и продолжу жить, как ни в чем не бывало? Погорюю пару дней, а потом найду кого-то другого, с кем можно посмеяться на месте преступления, с кем можно читать газеты, засиживаться за завтраком и смеяться над всякой чушью, что идет по телевизору? Я любил тебя, Шерлок. И люблю. Так просто ничего бы не вышло. Других, таких как ты, нет. Заменить тебя не получится. 

Отпускаешь мои руки, отпускаешь меня. Я задыхаюсь. Как и ты. Ты сейчас так близко, ты оперся о стену. Я думал, что больше не увижу тебя никогда. Но вот я здесь, с тобой. Сорвался. Прислоняюсь к твоему плечу, чувствую твое дыхание. Это адреналин. Твое сердце колотится так же быстро, как мое. Я тебя ударил. Мне жаль. Я был в ярости, мне было больно. Недооценил силу удара? Шерлок, оставшиеся шрамы так глубоки, что этого просто не объяснить. Не знаю, сможешь ли ты хоть когда-нибудь понять, как много ты для меня значишь. Я просто не смогу сказать. Не смогу, слов не хватит. 

Утыкаешься лбом мне в плечо.

Будь ты проклят. Мерзавец. Хитроумный, перестаравшийся мерзавец. 

Все всегда оказывается сложнее, чем на первый взгляд, ведь так? Всегда. Ты сделал то, что должен был, тебе пришлось умереть. Умереть, иначе он убил бы тебя, верно? И меня тоже. Мы оба были бы мертвы, и кто знает, скольких еще он бы убил. Невыносимое положение. Тебе пришлось умереть, чтобы одержать над ним верх. А мне пришлось страдать, чтобы ты был в безопасности. Чтобы потом увидеть тебя снова. Я уплатил цену своим страданием, уплатил цену за раскрытие дела. За уничтожение Мориарти и его паутины. Убийцы и похитители, снайперы, киллеры, шпионы и предатели – зло во всех его разновидностях. Отборнейшие негодяи. В итоге ты выиграл. Убил его, а на всех остальных нарисовал мишени. Десятки арестов. Ты выиграл. Рассчитал возможные риски и сделал свой выбор, раскрыл дело. А я ничего не знал, ни о чем не догадывался. Все это время я был частью твоего замысла. Ты наблюдал за мной и считал, что я в порядке. 

Идиот. 

Попроси ты меня пойти на это, прожить три года без тебя, притвориться, что считаю тебя мертвым, оплакать тебя и продолжить жить дальше – все ради победы над Мориарти, разве я не сделал бы этого? Я бы хотел помочь тебе. Если бы тебе было нужно от меня именно это, я бы сделал все возможное.

Но потерпел бы неудачу. Бросился бы на поиски, нашел бы тебя. Я ведь не могу без тебя жить. Я это знаю, я ведь пытался. Ты был прав. Раскрой ты мне всю правду, сейчас мы оба были бы уже давно мертвы. А удержать от поисков и попыток присоединиться к тебе меня могла лишь твоя смерть. Ты был прав, и это нестерпимо. Нестерпимо. 

\- Где-то тут у меня была бутылка скотча, - глухо произносишь ты. Ты не злишься. Так, значит, ты понимаешь? Возможно. Совсем чуть-чуть. Все так сложно, мне нужно сказать хоть что-то, что угодно, но не выходит. Грудь переполняет паника, горло перехватило рыданиями. Мне жаль. В голове стучит. Мне жаль.


	37. В сторону

Телефоны. Повсюду эти чертовы телефоны. Зачем? Разве кому-то нужно больше одного? Да кому нужно целых двенадцать? 

Тебе. Видимо, тебе. Зачем? 

\- Шерлок. 

Оглядываешься на меня. Хорошо. Мне нравится видеть твое лицо. Вот я здесь, сижу, внимательно разглядываю тебя, а ты на это смотришь. Я здесь, с тобой. Не кто-то, а именно я. Ты ведь все еще мой, так? Всегда был моим. Надеюсь, что так и было. Считаю, что так и было. 

Чем ты занят? Вот уже какое-то время ты не произносишь ни слова. Ты работаешь, вот и все. Ты же всегда в работе. Если нет – мне придется отнимать у тебя иглы и сигареты. Ну, или собственный пистолет. 

Кстати, где он? 

А, точно. Вон он, на столе. Не трогать – заряжено. Это может плохо кончиться. Я слегка пьян. Самую малость. Ладно, признаю́. Я пьян. И что с того? 

\- Шерлок. 

Повторяюсь. В тот раз ты на меня посмотрел. И все еще смотришь. Твои руки замерли над клавиатурой, ты ждешь. 

Ты печатал без остановки на одном из лаптопов вот уже кучу времени. Жаловался на Морана, на то, что вынужден сидеть взаперти, на своего брата. Слушать, как ты говоришь, приятно, это успокаивает. Я никогда тебе в этом не признавался. Да и зачем? Такого между нами не было никогда. Не мог же я просто взять и заявить: _«Шерлок, я готов слушать тебя часами»._ Не мог. Но так и было. Мне нравилось тебя слушать. А тебе нравилось со мной говорить, ведь так? Мне кажется, что да. 

Ты способен говорить часами, а я не против. И как долго это продолжалось? Сколько я уже здесь сижу? И сколько успел выпить? 

Черт. 

Не буду об этом думать. Какая разница? Никакой. Это все равно неважно. Неважно, чем я занят. Я просто должен сидеть здесь, мне нельзя выходить на улицу. Должен быть тут. Мыть посуду. Заправлять кровати. Убирать все по местам. Смотреть, как ты работаешь. Слушать. И все. Вот для чего я здесь нужен. Вот он ты, здесь. Поверить не могу. Твои руки: пальцы длинные, идеально ровные овальной формы ногти. Как и всегда. Прекрасные руки, прекрасные пальцы. А я и забыл. Не представлял их ни разу. Господи. Черт, Шерлок. И что мне теперь со всем этим делать? 

Не знаю. 

\- Что, Джон? – голос кажется немного… каким? Раздраженным? Он сердит? Почему? Я сбил Его с мысли? Говорю слишком громко? Сам не знаю, говорю я шепотом или кричу. Он ведь пытается работать. Важное дело, расследование. Моран. Люди Мориарти. Киллеры и убийцы всех мастей. Преступники. Моран хочет убить Его. Это мне известно. Шерлок занят. Он думает. Печатает. Что ж…

Может, Он не раздражен, а изумлен. Или устал. Или Ему больно, я ведь Ему врезал. Господи, и почему я только так поступил? Почему то, что любят, всегда пытаются уничтожить? Ярость. Боль. Не знаю. И это меня пугает. 

Голову ведет. Самую малость. Напиток, против ожиданий, оказался куда крепче. 

Сейчас я даже представить себе не могу, что мог желать избить Его. Как будто это все произошло в другой жизни. А вот поцеловал бы с удовольствием. Да. С гораздо бо́льшим удовольствием. 

Что значит этот Его взгляд? Он смотрит на меня, на лице выражение… Чего? Не знаю. Не могу понять. Больше не выйдет просто приписать Ему придуманное мной чувство. Теперь Он – живой человек. Он снова дышит. Теперь у Него есть свои собственные побуждения. Он здесь не для того, чтобы развлечь меня или мучить, не для утехи моего похотливого воображения. Нет. На Нем слишком много одежды, Он слишком далеко от меня. Будь все это игрой воображения, Он сидел бы рядом или склонялся ко мне. Я чувствовал бы на лице Его дыхание, гладил бы Его бедра, или перебирал волосы, или обнимал за шею, притягивая к себе. Вот как бы все было. Но этого нет. О чем Он задумался? Что-то есть в выражении лица, в звуках голоса… Что-то…

Почему я окликнул Его? А, да. Точно. Телефоны. Целая дюжина, а то и больше. Сбился со счета, не знаю точно. Столько телефонов. Зачем? 

\- Зачем столько телефонов? – я ведь все четко произнес? Язык не заплетается? Давно я уже так не напивался. Помахиваю бокалом. Плохая идея, того и гляди пролью. О, и пролил ведь. На колено. Черт. Похоже, мне уже хватит. Колено теперь мокрое, на джинсах темное пятно. Надо будет постирать. Устроить стирку. И свои и Его вещи – постирать все сразу. Как было раньше. 

Наверное, займусь этим завтра. Все равно, кажется, больше нечем заняться. Действительно, больше я ничего сделать не смогу.

Улыбается. Зачем? Почему? Не знаю. Считает, что я забавный. Я правда веду себя смешно? Значит, Он не раздражен. Нет. Проявляет терпение. Потому что я разрыдался. Господи. Я ударил Его, разрыдался, а Он схватил меня, прижал к стене. Я всхлипывал, как маленький ребенок. Шерлок, ты меня уничтожил. Вот что произошло.

Нужно глотнуть еще. 

Эй, Шерлок. Привет. Господи. 

Ты жив. Подумать только. Ты прижал меня к стене, дышал мне в шею. Меня тогда трясло, я разрыдался. Не вини меня в этом, не выйдет. Это ведь не моя вина. Все это просто через край. Чересчур для кого угодно. Ты ведь понимаешь, что любой на моем месте просто ушел бы. Врезал тебе и ушел. Не нужно со мной это обсуждать, хорошо? Просто не будем об этом вспоминать. Все уже закончилось. Я вымотан полностью. Словно бежал милю за милей, тащил вверх по лестнице тебя, мертвым грузом болтающегося в моих руках. Я знаю, на что похожи те ощущения, и сейчас испытываю то же самое. Глазам больно, голова раскалывается. Кажется, я так и засну тут, глядя на тебя. Вполне вероятно. 

\- Я выдаю себя за других. 

Что? Выдаешь себя за других? Все считают тебя мертвым, так? И потому ты притворяешься кем-то другим? Да еще и не одним? Но при чем здесь… 

\- Сообщали далеко не обо всех арестах, - заявляешь ты, как будто это прозрачно и очевидно. Вероятно, так и есть. О таком я даже не задумывался. Почему? С другой стороны, тайные аресты на стену не прикрепишь. 

\- Были и другие аресты, те, о которых журналисты так и не узнали. Тайные. Не осталось даже отчетов. Почти незаконные, да, но это – проблемы Майкрофта, - встряхиваешь рукой, как будто отмахиваясь от него. – Так что сейчас Моран даже не подозревает, что некоторых членов паутины больше нет, - постукиваешь пальцем по одному из телефонов. – А это полезно. 

Стоп. Погоди. Я сам… 

Значит, ты выдаешь себя за целую дюжину других людей. Мужчин и женщин. Ведь в этой организации есть и женщины. Эмбер же была. Точно. За мужчин, а возможно, и женщин. Притворяешься, что ты – это они. Это все их телефоны.

Ты забрал их сотовые. А когда Морану, Себастьяну Морану, что-то от них нужно, он пишет им сообщения. Так? Именно поэтому ты в курсе его планов, и был в курсе даже тогда, когда он считал тебя мертвым. Ты знаешь, где он. Знаешь, что ему нужно, что он собирается делать. И отвечаешь ему от их имени. Верно? 

Ха. 

Очень изобретательно. 

\- Это здорово, - язык заплетается. Даже мне теперь это слышно. Черт. Ну же, Ватсон, соберись. – Да, точно. Так и есть. Очень умно.  
Господи, это просто смешно. _Очень умно._ Да кто вообще произносит эти слова без иронии? 

Он улыбается. Мне знакома эта улыбка. Знакома, Шерлок. Она значит, что тебе приятно. Я не видел ее долгие годы. Даже когда ты был жив, она появлялась не так часто. Похоже, ты выработал иммунитет к моим похвалам. Самую малость. Думаю, так и было. Но только не сейчас. Идея замечательная, я так тебе и сказал. Наверняка придумал все именно ты. И ты рад. Совсем как раньше: я хвалю тебя, а ты становишься похож на тянущегося за лаской кота, которого потрепали по голове. Мне этого не хватало. 

\- Он не знает, что сфера его влияния сузилась, - поднимаешь сотовый, проводишь пальцами по экрану, кладешь обратно. – Можно сказать, что он сейчас все равно, что летит по приборам, действует вслепую. Возможно, он даже чересчур слеп, - встаешь, смотришь на меня. 

Привет, Шерлок. 

Все в норме? 

Не отворачивайся. Мне нужно видеть твои глаза. 

Но ты отворачиваешься. Конечно же. Я ведь не могу тобой управлять. Превратить происходящее в сценарий, который мне больше по душе, не выйдет.

Отходит к окну, отдергивает в сторону шторы. Стоит и смотрит наружу, в ночь. Мой пистолет на столе. Шерлок, что, если кто-то прямо в тебя сейчас целится? Неужели ты думаешь, что стекло тебя спасет? Я не могу снова потерять тебя. В сторону от окна, пожалуйста. В сторону. Подойди ко мне. Я тебя защищу. Я ведь всегда защищаю. Мне необходимо защищать тебя, ты же знаешь. 

Ноги потяжелели, мне не сдвинуться с места. 

\- Шерлок, - я все повторяю и повторяю твое имя, так, как никогда раньше. Мне хочется слышать, как я его произношу. Оно всегда готово сорваться с языка, что сейчас и происходит. – Шерлок. 

Сейчас ты – не более, чем силуэт на фоне окна. Снова оглядываешься. Глаза скрыты игрой тени и света. Ты - фигура в темноте, наполовину фантазия. Нет. Нет, ты настоящий. Из плоти и крови. Ты уязвим, твое сердце могут остановить. 

\- Опасно, - ведь так? – Не стой у окна, отойди в сторону. Что, если он… - что, если он в тебя выстрелит? Знаешь, а он ведь вполне может. Прицелится и выстрелит с тротуара, или из окна пустого дома через улицу, или издалека, воспользовавшись лазерным или оптическим прицелом. Вполне возможно, что он забился в какую-то щель и дожидается идеального для выстрела момента. Звук бьющегося стекла, и все будет кончено. Скорчившееся на полу гостиной тело, кровь. Не нужно мне больше такого зрелища, Шерлок. В сторону от окна. 

Пожимаешь плечами, задергиваешь шторы.   
\- Ему сюда не подобраться, я же говорил. Это – безопасное укрытие. Сюда едва добрался даже ты, а ведь тебя ждали. 

Я еле добрался. Еле добрался? Точно. Пробки. Верно. На то, чтобы доехать, ушла уйма времени. Это все охрана? Что-то вроде границы? Все дороги к нам перекрыли, мы заперты не только в «221б» - на Бейкер-стрит. Так? Островок безопасности в центре Лондона, повсюду камеры наблюдения. Что ж, это имеет смысл. Только так Майкрофт и мог позволить тебе вернуться. Под наблюдением. Обеспечив твою безопасность. Он же вечно беспокоился о тебе. 

Отходишь от окна, несмотря на то, что сказал. Потому что я попросил? Спасибо. 

\- Его здесь нет. Определенно, - с сожалением произносишь ты. Ты бы предпочел, чтобы он был здесь. Схватка лицом к лицу, перестрелка ровно в полдень – как-то так. Ты всегда предпочитал действовать напрямую. Тебя вся эта секретность наверняка попросту душит. 

\- Ты знаешь, где он?   
Почему бы тебе просто не схватить его, Шерлок? Раньше тебе дела не было до приказов Майкрофта. Так почему теперь есть? Ожидание. Это абсолютно на тебя не похоже. 

Еще одно выражение лица, которое мне знакомо. Да, его я тоже видел. Ты чего-то не знаешь, но тебе не хочется это признавать.

Тебе неизвестно, где он, так? И это тебя напрягает. Тебя это злит, и тебе не хочется это признавать. Все можно узнать. Факты остаются фактами, их можно вычислить. Кажется, что понять, где именно искать кого-то, не так уж трудно. На самом деле, всегда наоборот. Всегда. Это распространяется и на тебя, и на меня, и на кого угодно. Ирен же смогла от тебя скрыться. И это тебя тоже злило. 

\- Ну, - что ты мне ответишь, Шерлок? Сможешь быть честным? Ты знаешь, где он? – Да, примерно. 

Другими словами – нет. Я же тебя знаю, знаю, как ты действуешь, Шерлок. Я знаю, что такое _примерно_. Примерно, значит – нет. Все твои высказывания, в которых есть хоть капля сомнений, означают «нет».

Мне ведь все это абсолютно не должно казаться захватывающим. Я должен быть напуган. Где-то там есть человек, желающий тебя прикончить, и никому неизвестно, где он скрывается. Ты знаешь все и всегда, а если случается иначе – что ж, значит ситуация непредсказуема. Мне казалось, я никогда сюда не вернусь. Но вот, мы здесь, вдвоем. В ловушке. В опасном ожидании. 

Я в восторге. 

Ты включаешь телевизор. Звук громкий. Разве ты его в прошлый раз не выкрутил до минимума? Здесь было так тихо. Были только ты и я. Я пил, ты работал. Делился ходом мыслей. Успокаивающий. Знакомый. Мой. Я смотрел на тебя, ты – в экран ноутбука. Было настолько тихо, что, когда ты умолкал, мне был слышен звук твоего дыхания, а всего остального я даже не замечал. 

Голос диктора режет слух, он здесь совершенно лишний. Ты снова выкручиваешь звук. Теперь это шепот. Женщина на экране рассказывает шепотом о погоде и о каких-то проблемах в метро. Потом показывают повторный репортаж о задержании. Для них это что-то новенькое, что-то непонятное. Человек в охотничьей шляпе. _Три-три нет игры._

Да, точно. Я, кажется, все понимаю. Ты пытаешься выманить его. Выманить наружу, туда, где сможешь с ним встретиться лицом к лицу. Он скрывается от тебя. Тщательно расписанная шахматная партия, эндшпиль. Все три года планирования и действий вели именно к этому: ты и я, снова вместе в этой квартире. Вели к этому выглядыванию в окно. И к этому бокалу скотча. Кидаю взгляд на твое лицо. Ты не реагируешь на то, что происходит на экране. Просто смотришь. Репортаж прерывают, показывают интервью. С Грегом. 

Грег. Он должен быть в курсе. Должен про тебя знать. Он тоже во всем этом замешан? Это же он подал мне ту идею несколько недель назад, когда сказал, что если подумать, кто может связываться со мной через объявления, то на ум ему приходит только один человек. Только один. Он был прав. На такое был способен только ты. 

Грег что-то говорит в микрофон. Идет дождь. Наверное, репортаж сняли этим вечером, чуть раньше. Голоса не слышно, смотрю, как двигаются его губы. Я знаю, что он заявляет. Без комментариев. Без комментариев на этот раз, спасибо. 

\- Он в курсе? 

Качаешь головой, не отводя взгляд от экрана. Нет. Он не в курсе. Интересно, что он теперь обо всем этом подумает. Наверняка что-то заподозрит. Охотничья шляпа. Ему ли про нее не знать. 

Надо бы ему позвонить. Грег, я должен тебе сказать. Шерлок жив. Он все это время был жив, был на волосок от нас. Наблюдал. Маскировался под других людей. Разыскивал всех тех преступников, посылал тебя на аресты. Ты же наверняка догадывался. Кто еще это мог быть кроме Него? Это противоречит всем законам логики, понимаю. Но Он здесь. Разве это не прекрасно? 

Это прекрасно. 

Веки тяжелеют. Я в кресле. Своем Кресле. Некоторые вещи абсолютно не меняются. В нем так удобно и тепло. 

Изнутри стены доносится шорох и царапанье. Это пойманная птица. В ловушке. Она всегда там была. Она бьется о стены, как будто ты можешь ее выпустить. Но ты не станешь этого делать. Это эксперимент. Свобода – лишь парадокс, и на самом деле птицы не могут летать. 

\- Это все - оптическая иллюзия, - объясняешь ты. – Когда они появляются на свет, их лапки тут же прочно увязают в земле, - ты свернулся у моих ног, гладишь по лодыжке. Стоит только к тебе прикоснуться, и ты умрешь. Я знаю. Но все равно испытываю сильное искушение так сделать. – Нельзя выпускать его. 

Это вовсе и не птица. Миссис Хадсон всегда это знала. Это Моран. Он всегда был тут, внутри стен. Наблюдал за нами сквозь прорехи в обоях, сквозь замочные скважины. Ждал. Он знает, что я просыпаюсь по утрам с мыслями о тебе. Он хочет отнять тебя. Хочет быть тем, кто готовит для тебя завтрак. Хочет, чтобы ты поднимался по ступенькам и заползал в кровать к нему, требовал от него тебя вылечить. Требовал от него чем-то тебя занять. 

Он будет прислушиваться к тебе. Перебить не сможет - у него нет голоса. Он будет стоять там, внутри стены, и слушать, безмолвный, как череп. 

Чувствую твой взгляд, глажу тебя по волосам. Они так отросли, спускаются ниже плеч, до середины спины. Они отросли так сильно, что из-за этого ты превратился в женщину. С ярко-алыми губами и сливочно-светлой кожей. Твое второе «я». Это я вытащил его наружу. Ты зол на меня. Это моя вина. Вся твоя одежда теперь не годится. Приходится сидеть на полу нагим. Майкрофт высмеет тебя. Ты вот-вот снова умрешь. 

Я понятия не имел, что так получится, Шерлок. Я не знал. Знай я заранее, обязательно попросил бы тебя подстричься. Я думал, что ты уже мертв. Это моя вина. Прости.

Тогда ты был так бледен, на лице кровь. Мы стоим на том самом месте, куда ты упал. Через секунду меня оттащат. Ко мне уже тянутся. Но сейчас, в этот момент, между тем и этим, время застыло, и мы можем стоять и смотреть. Вода в Темзе поднимается. Вся дорога покрыта темной водой. Все, кого ты только касался в своей жизни, теперь погружены в эту воду – конечности, сердца в консервных банках. Крохотная процессия твоих достижений. Слышны фанфары. За мной тоже придут. 

\- Все выглядело таким настоящим, - так и было. Тогда я смог к тебе прикоснуться. Пульса не было. Ты был холоден. Бледен. Открытые, ничего больше не видящие глаза. Ты был мертв. 

\- Все было по-настоящему, - голос твой, но волосы отросли еще сильнее, теперь они спускаются до лодыжек. На животе, рядом с пупком, маленькая родинка. Я хочу к ней прикоснуться, накрыть пупок ладонью, удержать твою душу в теле, но не могу. Ты расколешься на части. Пути назад нет. Тебя вот-вот унесет водой, вот-вот размоет. И это тоже моя вина. – Я не нуждаюсь в бьющемся сердце, Джон. 

Да. Это правда. Не нуждаешься. Можешь прожить и без него. 

Это успокаивает. 

\- Джон.

Ух. Что? Свет. Я моргаю. Шерлок? Шерлок. Господи. На мгновение я… 

Что творится? Хочешь, чтобы я встал. Пытаешься помочь подняться на ноги. Зачем? Здесь уютно. Зачем тебе, чтобы я… 

\- Кровать, Джон. 

Кровать? Ее тут нет. Это же гостиная. Я в квартире «221б». Я сплю? Нет. Нет, я приехал утром. Чтобы ждать ремонтника. Это ложь. Нет. Я здесь, ты жив, тебя хочет убить Моран. Точно. Помню. Я стою. Зачем? Что? Оставь меня, я просто… 

\- Ты заснул. Лучше тебе отправиться в кровать. 

А. Я уснул. В голове тяжесть. Я пьян. Еле на ногах держусь. Господи, до чего забавно. Напился, заснул, увидел сон. Такой странный. Что-то про птицу и… 

\- Мне приснилось, что ты женщина, - смешно. Так забавно. Господи. Хочу все тебе рассказать про этот сон. Ведь теперь я могу это сделать, ты же здесь. Это же прекрасно. Тебе можно все рассказать. Только посмотри на себя. Ты зарос. Волосы слишком длинные. – Тебе надо подстричься. 

\- Вперед, - ведешь меня. Удерживаешь на ногах, обхватив за плечи, упершись ладонью в грудь. Как будто это поможет стоять прямо. Не получится, Шерлок. Не выйдет. Но можешь держать. Сколько захочется. Я не возражаю.

Куда ты меня ведешь? Знаешь, я и сам способен дойти. Конечно, способен. Просто устал. Мне уютно. И я слегка пьян. Так и что с того? Идти я могу. Шерлок, я не собираюсь спать на кухне. Ну, смогу, наверное. Если нужно. Там безопасней? 

В ванную? Куда ты меня ведешь? 

А. В твою спальню. Я буду там спать? Такого еще не было. Ни разу. Ты в моей кровати несколько раз спал, а я в твоей - ни разу. Это казалось несколько… несколько… Каким? Наглым с моей стороны. Сделай я так хоть раз, это бы что-то значило. Это же ты человек с причудами, а не я. У меня не выйдет забраться к тебе в кровать, как будто это ничего не значит. Как раз наоборот, это стало бы признанием: хочу быть к тебе ближе. Хочу прижаться к тебе, обнять, почувствовать, как прижимаются ко мне твои худые бедра, обхватить рукой твой член. Вот что это бы значило. Ведь так? Для меня - да. А что подумал бы ты, я не знаю. Может, и вовсе ничего. Ничего вообще. 

\- Садись, - командный тон. Куда? На кровать. Твою.

Кажется, тут тоже ничего не изменилось. По крайней мере, я не вижу разницы. Раньше я тоже сидел тут, с тобой. Нечасто, но такое случалось. Когда тебе было плохо. Когда тебя накачали наркотиком, и ты отключился. Тогда я ухаживал за тобой. Помнишь? Тогда я мог бы забраться в твою кровать, притянуть тебя к себе и укачивать. Она сказала, что ты придешь в себя через несколько часов. Сказала, что испытывала это на своих друзьях. Ты казался таким хрупким, словно вот-вот разобьешься. Но ты никогда не разбиваешься. Ты падаешь с кровати, спрыгиваешь с лестницы, перекатываешься по камням – но не разбиваешься. Есть лишь одно исключение. Лишь один раз. Тогда, на тротуаре, ты был мертв. Упал и умер. Но, как выяснилось в итоге, тогда ты тоже не разбился. 

Ботинки сваливаются с ног. А, нет. Это ты. Ты их снимаешь. Зачем? Носки тоже стягиваешь. Замечательно, по коже пробегает странное и приятное ощущение. Господи. Сколько же я выпил? 

\- Что было в том скотче? 

\- Ровно то, что и должно быть в бутылке скотча, - стаскиваешь с меня свитер через голову. – Скотч. 

Укладываешь меня и накрываешь одеялом. Я лежу в твоей кровати. Странные ощущения. Мне хорошо. Простыни прохладные. Я так устал. Глазам больно. Ноет голова. Как же хорошо лежать. Я готов раствориться в этом ощущении. Не оставляй меня, Шерлок. Не уходи. Я слишком устал, чтобы говорить. Ты сидишь на кровати, рядом со мной. 

Как в Дартмуре. Я уже был здесь. Нет. Это не Дартмур. Не воспоминание. Быть может, игра воображения, не знаю точно. Слышу звук твоего дыхания. 

Ты сидишь рядом, моя ладонь у тебя на бедре. Под большим пальцем шов на брюках. Провожу пальцем по нему вдоль. Хорошо. Гладкая ткань, чуть более плотный шов. Это реальность. Ты сидишь рядом со мной. Мир стал таким крохотным. Он весь – эта комната и ты в ней. 

Мне кажется, что всякий раз, когда ты садишься вот так, рядом, - это извинение. Так было в первый раз. Может, теперь тоже. 

Прости, что ударил тебя, Шерлок.

\- Спокойной ночи, Джон.

Веки кажутся такими тяжелыми.


	38. В постели

Желтая лента, скользкая после дождя дорога. На крыше полицейской машины крутится, мигает красным и синим проблесковый маячок. Это место преступления. А я разут. Даже без носков. Как я умудрился выйти из дома босым? Здесь же наверняка повсюду стекло. Шерлок? Где ты? Это же место преступления. Мне не хочется быть здесь без тебя. Шерлок?

Тебя здесь нет. На дороге выстроилась вся лондонская полиция, все смотрят на крышу. Не знаю, на что там смотреть. Сейчас там нет никого. Никого. Тот случай был много лет назад. На тротуаре – завернутое в пленку тело. Под ногами его – лужа крови. Шерлок, где ты? Я не справлюсь без тебя. 

\- Джон, помоги нам,- это Грег.   
Грег, ты же знаешь – без Шерлока я не могу ничего. Я всего лишь военврач. Просто блоггер. Я пишу книги, не более. Я не справлюсь.

Он подводит меня к телу.

\- Он жив, - заявляет Грег. – Я поверить не мог. Столько лет прошло, но он все еще жив. 

Я вдруг понял, где мы. Бартс. Мы стоим на тротуаре у стен Бартса. И я знаю, кто здесь.

\- Он не умер.

\- Да, не умер. Он все еще жив, Джон. Но он слаб. 

\- Нет. Нет, он не прыгал, - но это не так. Ты прыгнул. Прыгнул, я сам видел. Это ложь. 

\- Джон, мы больше не можем. Мы стоим и смотрим на эту крышу вот уже целых три года. Нам нужна твоя помощь. Теперь твой черед.

Понимаю. Я уклонялся от долга перед тобой. Не хотел сюда возвращаться, мне было страшно. Все силы лондонской полиции брошены на то, чтобы поддерживать в тебе жизнь. Пока они смирно стоят, уставившись на крышу, ты не можешь умереть. Их должен сменить я. Тогда они смогут отправиться по домам. 

Мне это по силам. Вполне. Я останусь тут, и кровь вернется обратно в твои жилы. Глазам ужасно больно. Вот-вот снова ливанет, и останемся только мы с тобой, Шерлок. Ты, завернутый в полиэтилен, и я, устремивший взгляд на крышу, – последнее место, где я видел тебя живым. До этого момента. 

\- Не шевелись, Джон, - это ты, твой голос. Я готов рассмеяться. – Не шевелись. Еще чуть-чуть, и я смогу сесть. 

Я не пошевелюсь, не дерну и мускулом. Вот только все мое существо хочет одного – глянуть вниз, посмотреть на тебя, увидеть твое лицо снова. 

Что?

Что такое?

Чувствую, как рядом со мной проседает матрас. В окно с улицы льется слабый свет. Слышу шум ветра – окно наверняка открыто. Проезжает машина. Плеск воды в луже. Где-то разлаялась собака. Я заснул, а теперь проснулся. Я в кровати. В постели Шерлока.

В кровати Шерлока, в Его комнате. И Шерлок здесь.

Зевает, укладывается рядом. В темноте мне виден Его силуэт. Одеяло шуршит, сползает с груди, потом возвращается обратно, на этот раз почти до носа. Он трет глаза, вытягивается на спине, уставляется в потолок. Он закончил работать. Он устал.

Он уложил меня в свою кровать, потому что я напился. Сильно напился. И, кажется, все еще не до конца протрезвел. А теперь укладывается рядом. В темноте. Что-то произошло? Или, наоборот, ничего? 

\- Все хорошо? 

Глубокий вдох. Он знает, что я не сплю. Он наверняка это заметил, Он ведь всегда это замечает. 

\- Все хорошо. 

\- Что-то случилось? 

\- Нет, - выдыхает он. – Точнее – да. Где-то, что-то, вероятно, случилось. Что-то должно было произойти, но я не до конца уверен, что именно. 

\- Который час? – моим бессмысленным вопросам конца нет.

\- Почти три ночи.

\- А.

\- Спи, - поворачивается ко мне спиной, засовывает руку под подушку. Делает глубокий вдох и медленный выдох. 

Ты мне снился, Шерлок. Наверное, ты мне снишься все время, просто я не всегда запоминаю свои сны. Но теперь ты здесь, рядом, и все в порядке. Здесь тихо. В гостиной лежит мой пистолет.

Спать. Да.

Я по-прежнему писатель. И я не могу прекратить писать.

Она снова красит. В этот раз перекрашивает всю квартиру. Все потому, что я, сам того не желая, взял и написал свой новый рассказ прямо на стенах, маркером. Исписал их все - от пола до потолка, - и теперь они кажутся почти черными. Боюсь, что пол я тоже весь исписал, отогнув ковер. Но теперь он снова на месте, и ей ничего не видно. Под ковром скрывается самое худшее. Хорошо, что она все закрашивает. Ведь все, что здесь написано, - о тебе. И каждое предложение – сплошная порнография. 

И о чем я только думал, черт подери? Как можно быть настолько беспечным?

\- Похоже, собирается дождь, - произносит она, закрашивая особенно яркое описание орального секса. Она ведь не читает? Надеюсь, что нет. 

\- Похоже на то, - тоже хватаюсь за кисть. Начну с самого начала, закрашу все над дверью спальни. Лучше бы управиться с этим поскорее. Абзац начинается с описания твоего живота, с того, что мне видны изгибы ребер и выступающие косточки на бедрах, описываются плавные линии мышц, спускающиеся вниз, к паху. Сам не знаю, что хуже. То, что я всю квартиру порнографией исписал, или то, что стиль просто отвратителен. Море прилагательных и наречий, как будто, не в силах решить, какое именно подходит, я использовал их все сразу. Метафоры одна другой ужаснее: _«его кожа на вкус как растаявшее мороженое и сигаретный дым»._ Когда я это написал? О чем только думал? Это же кошмарно. Она будет в шоке, если прочтет. Я же писатель, мне положено лучше обращаться со словами. Надо ее отвлечь. – Как дела на работе? 

\- Замечательно, - отвечает она. – Ну, знаешь, как обычно. Джон, ну, в самом деле! _Его огромный горячий твердый превосходный член выстрелил горячим обильным потоком горячей спермы в мой ждущий жаждущий нетерпеливый пересохший рот._ Ты слегка злоупотребляешь прилагательными, - пауза. Она берет красную ручку. – Слово «горячий» у тебя повторяется три раза подряд. Это намеренно? – снимает колпачок с ручки, расставляет запятые. 

Господи. Еще и редактирует. Это я написал? Серьезно? Не помню. Хотя саму эту фантазию – да. Куда лучше, чем мне бы того хотелось. Я представлял это столько раз, что теперь фантазия кажется воспоминанием. Ты закрыл глаза, зарылся пальцами мне в волосы, я глажу твои бедра. Ты стонешь, приоткрыв губы. Потерян для всего мира, сосредоточен лишь на том, что я с тобой делаю. Больше ничто не имеет значения, ничто не существует. Ты желаешь меня так же, как и я тебя. Мне знакома эта фантазия, очень хорошо знакома. Зачем я написал о ней на этой стене? Здесь? Кисть проходит по словам _«обильным потоком»_. Правильно, Мэри. Закрась все. Здесь этому не место. Это только мое. 

\- Это шутка, - объясняю ей. – Просто шутка.  
Смеюсь. Да, надо рассмеяться. Это смешно. Это кошмарно. Господи.

\- Джон, - Шерлок? Что ты здесь делаешь? Это квартира Мэри. Как ты сюда попал? Мэри тебя не расслышала. Ты в спальне. Почему? 

Ты растянулся на кровати Мэри. Обнаженный. Мокрый, как будто только что вышел из ванной. Вот только этого не было. Как я до сих пор не замечал твоего присутствия? Минуту назад тебя здесь не было. Твой мягкий член лежит на бедре. Ты смотришь на меня так, как будто обнажен я, а вовсе не ты.

\- Джон, я не уверена, что вот этот абзац вообще физически возможен, - господи, Мэри. Прекрати читать. Просто закрась. Закрась, и все.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – сажусь рядом. Ты так долго был совсем рядом со мной, и вот ты действительно здесь.

А. Я знаю, что случилось. Это я вернул тебя из мертвых. Только что. Так бывает. Я видел статью в «Таймс». Если очень сильно кого-то желаешь и никак не можешь отпустить, их получается оживить. Они возвращаются, обновленные, возрожденные из чистой страсти, но немного другие. Они становятся мягче. И всегда отвечают на чувства взаимностью. Кладу руку тебе на живот. Кожа теплая и влажная. Ты чувствительный. Это ведь твоя новая кожа. 

\- Я тебя люблю, - мне нужно это сказать. И я говорю. Ты должен знать: это единственный способ вернуть тебя. 

Улыбаешься в ответ. По моему лицу катятся слезы. Я так счастлив тебя видеть.

Наклоняюсь и целую тебя. Вот-вот придет Мэри, увидит нас. Увидит, что я тебя целую, что ты обнимаешь меня за пояс. Она поймет, что произошло. Вот только не знаю, что именно она сделает. Станет смеяться надо мной, или выхватит нож и убьет? Тогда тебе придется действовать самому, Шерлок. Тебе нужно будет бежать.

Слышу, как она открывает еще одну банку краски.

Что? 

Понятия не имею, что именно меня разбудило. Здесь тихо, только колышется на легком ветру занавеска. Который час? Темно. Еще даже не рассвело. И ужасно жарко. 

Два тела. Постель. Точно. Слишком жарко. Кровать Шерлока не рассчитана на двоих – лишь на него одного. Он не проснулся, дыхание ровное. Спит. Двигаться не хочется, но жара просто невыносимая. Да ты просто настоящая печка.

Тихо, аккуратно. Тяну одеяло. Я могу его сбросить. Да, точно. Так и сделаю. Сначала оно соскальзывает с тебя, тянет за собой покрывало. Да, так нормально. В темноте, да еще непослушными руками все это проделывать сложно. Я ужасно устал, не хочу шевелиться, не хочу вставать. Ничего, сейчас все получится. Вот. Все, одеяло на полу. 

Вот так лучше. Гораздо лучше. Теперь я смогу заснуть. Я так устал, что в голове почти пусто. Во рту пересохло. Раскалывается голова. Спать. Мне нужно поспать. Ты шевелишься, придвигаешься ко мне. Ты любишь тепло. Ты как кот, греющийся на солнце, как рептилия. Нет. Ты очень даже теплокровный. Придвигаешься ко мне вплотную, твои ноги прижимаются к моим, как будто так и надо. 

Господи, ты такой настоящий, такой живой. 

Можно прижаться лбом к твоей спине. Ты такой горячий. Ты слегка вспотел, и это хорошо. Это успокаивает. Ты не двигаешься, ровно дышишь. Обнимаю тебя за пояс, кладу руку на живот. Уязвимое место – жизненно важные органы защищает лишь кожа да мышцы. Сюда слишком просто получить удар ножом, истечь кровью, умереть от повреждений. Моя рука – не преграда, так тебя от этого не защитить, но я все равно попытаюсь. Ты же знаешь. 

Футболка влажная. Провожу рукой вверх, к груди, прижимаю ладонь. Это успокаивает меня. Биение сердца так все равно не ощутить, но я чувствую, как работают твои легкие - вдох и выдох. Этого достаточно. Для меня это все равно, что колыбельная, в которой можно раствориться, утонуть, уснуть навсегда. Прижимаюсь щекой к твоим позвонкам. Ты весь – мышцы и кости. Ты реален, я чувствую это в твоем ровном дыхании. В тебе есть и нежность тоже. Твоя кожа гладкая. Ты расслабленно-мягкий, и тебя не хочется отпускать. Твой запах – это запах дома.

Мне очень тебя не хватало.

Не оставляй меня больше. 

Шевельнул рукой. Ты проснулся? Нет, вряд ли. Кладешь руку поверх моей, сжимаешь мою ладонь, расслабленно лежащую на твоей груди. Значит, все нормально. Тебя можно обнять. Без тебя мне было так одиноко. С возвращением, Шерлок. С возвращением.


	39. Что есть, то есть

Солнце. Свет льется откуда-то не оттуда. И слишком яркий для такого времени. Что? Где я? Стоп. А, да, точно.

Я в спальне Шерлока. В Его кровати.

Шерлок жив.

Да. Точно, жив. Я помню. Боже. Что за… 

Черт, моя голова. Ох. Превосходно. Просто замечательно. 

И о чем я только думал? Уж точно, столько мне пить было совершенно необязательно. Ведь так? Понятия не имею. Может, и наоборот. День выдался очень тяжелый. Тяжелее было только, когда Он… 

Так. Ладно. Все. Этого не было. Не думай об этом. 

Во рту сухо и липко. Как же паршиво. Давно я не просыпался с таким похмельем. Где Он? Черт. Я спал здесь, с Ним. Он забрался в кровать ко мне. Правда, это Его кровать, так что неудивительно, что Он тоже сюда улегся. А я спал здесь, пьяный, и дышал Ему в шею. 

Твою мать.

Он спал здесь, со мной, а я обнял Его со спины. Как будто так и надо. Ну, конечно, прижиматься к погибшему соседу – совершенно естественно, так же все делают. Господи, до чего стыдно. Надеюсь, я хоть к Нему не полез. Думай, думай, думай… нет. Такого не помню. Если бы лез – запомнил бы точно. Это же важная веха в развитии отношений – первые домогательства спьяну. Нет, такого не было. У меня даже и мысли об этом не промелькнуло, так ведь? Не знаю… Я всего лишь… Обнял Его. Одной рукой. Да, точно. А Он не возражал. Точно?

Кажется, да. 

Да, точно. Он не стал меня отпихивать. Правда, Он мог просто вылезти из постели и провести остаток ночи на диване. 

Черт.

Ух. Всю спину потянул. Что, черт подери, было? Напряжение, смятение, загнанное поглубже мучительное беспокойство – все то, что прилагается к получению того самого, невозможного, о чем страстно мечтал все три года. На смену боли душевной приходит боль физическая. Кажется, это не очень-то справедливо, верно? 

О, ну, просто прекрасно. Безусловно. Я, к тому же, спал одетым. Ну, разумеется, а как же иначе. Шерлок уложил меня в кровать, и…. да. Почему-то в свою. Почему бы ему просто не спихнуть меня на пол? Или не отправить спать наверх? Или еще проще – оставить меня в кресле, дремлющим, пустив слюни и вывернув шею так, что это будет аукаться еще не один день. В конце концов, я бы проснулся сам и доплелся до собственной кровати. Он не обязан был меня укладывать. 

Он разул меня и стянул с меня носки. Причина этого поступка мне также неясна. 

Сейчас Его здесь нет.

Где Он? 

Под босыми ступнями – холодный пол. 

\- Шерлок? – господи, голова. До чего же глупо все вышло. Черт. Обязательно нужно в душ. Где Он? Он же не пропал снова? Вдох, выдох, господи, моя голова. 

В Его спальне почти ничего не изменилось. Окно приоткрыто, самую малость, – всего лишь щель. Крючок на двери, где должен висеть халат, пуст. Значит, Он встал.

Сегодня в этой постели спали двое. Чтобы понять это, не нужно быть консультирующим детективом. Это вижу даже я. Две подушки - по одной для каждого. Простынь сбилась с обеих сторон по-разному. Он был здесь. Мы спали совсем рядом, прижавшись друг к другу.

Но это я помню и так, без подсказки постели. 

Свет на кухне еще ярче и невыносимей. Погожее утро, как раз тогда, когда ему лучше бы быть ненастным. 

\- Шерлок? 

\- Доброе утро, Джон, - Он сидит за столом, что-то набирает на клавиатуре. Перед Ним кучей свалены телефоны. Он не отрывает взгляд от экрана. На Нем халат, пижамные штаны и серая футболка. Уверен, именно ее я почти всю ночь ласково гладил. Кажется, что это должно было оставить на ткани свой след, отпечаток, свидетельство моей вины. В голове от звуков этого голоса начинается карусель. Это Он, точно Он – никто иной. Других таких просто нет. Мне хочется к Нему прикоснуться, убедиться, что Он – реален, но, кажется, с этим я за последние несколько часов и так переборщил. 

\- Парацетамол на столе. Вода только что вскипела. Я заварил чай, - не смотрит на меня. Говорит и продолжает печатать. Да что же все-таки произошло? 

Он заварил для меня чай. Должно быть, сразу же, как услышал, что я встаю с постели. Моя чашка исходит паром, а Он уже пьет из своей. Здорово. Действительно, здорово. Именно то, что нужно, чтобы смыть изо рта этот мерзкий привкус и паршивые ощущения. Превосходно. Шерлок, чай просто восхитительный. Серьезно, высший класс. Супер. Вот только расточать комплименты тому, как Он заваривает чай, мне не хватало. Это уж слишком. 

\- Есть успехи? – я толком даже не помню, в чем именно упомянутые «успехи» должны заключаться. А, точно – найти Морана, вот в чем. Найти и схватить, убить, загнать в ловушку, арестовать… Как-то так. Верно? 

\- Никаких, - отвечает Он и наконец-то поднимает на меня взгляд. Руки Его замирают над клавиатурой. – Он идиот. 

\- Почти все идиоты, - откликаюсь я. Он качает головой и снова стучит по клавишам. – Ты уже поел? 

Открываю холодильник. Что я туда убирал, совсем вылетело из головы. Как будто миссис Хадсон приносила продукты не вчера, а уже очень давно. Яйца. Отлично. Вполне пойдет. Хлеб тоже есть. Яйца, тосты. Бананы. Чересчур двусмысленно, если подумать. Либо я отпущу нелепую остроту, либо Он, и все тут же пойдет наперекосяк. Я допущу осечку. Я пока не готов к этому обсуждению. И, может, не буду готов никогда. О, у нас есть яблоки. Они кажутся вполне безобидными. После завтрака станет проще, после парацетамола станет легче. Он заварил чай, я приготовлю завтрак. Все по-честному, так? Позавтракаем вдвоем после того, как провели ночь вместе. Ну, не в этом смысле. Господи. 

\- Нет, - произносит Он. Нет? Черт. А. Нет, Он не ел. Господи. На долю секунды показалось, Он прочел что-то на моем лице, но Он ведь на меня не смотрел. Это отрицание не относится к той совместной ночи, что я нарисовал в своем воображении. Пока не относится. Быть может, Он знает о моих внутренних демонах все, быть может – ничего. Но, рано или поздно, это «нет» будет относиться именно к ним. Если только… 

Мне все кажется, Он вот-вот осыплет меня укорами, оттолкнет или вновь объяснит, что женат на работе, а я ему не интересен. Как будто ночью я пытался на что-то претендовать, хотя это совсем не так. Верно ведь? Да, верно. Я всего лишь был пьян и просто хотел убедиться, что Он все еще здесь, что Он настоящий. Ведь все это время я тосковал по Нему, а Он солгал мне, заставил считать себя мертвым. Быть может, Он считает, что должен был позволить себя обнять. Он ничего об этом не говорит. Кажется, все идет к тому, что мы будем притворяться, что ничего не было. 

Что ж, пусть так. Согласен. Это даже гуманно. 

Он не ушел спать на диван. Там все еще валяются газеты, которые я вчера оставил. Он не ушел, остался спать со мной рядом.

Не думай об этом. Не сейчас. Приготовь завтрак. 

Отварить яйца. Проще простого, тут ничего не испортишь. Отправить в тостер хлеб. Принять парацетамол. Шерлок работает. Молчит. Мне слышно, как Он равномерно и быстро постукивает по полу ногой. Он думает, ждет. Он весь в нетерпении. 

Что ж. Значит, Его это не заботит. Он вернулся к расследованию, к Морану. Он не спрашивает, с какой стати я прижимался к Нему ночью. Выходит, это Его не напрягло. Его не волнует, что мы спали вместе, а я гладил Его по животу. А ведь так, несомненно, было. Я уткнулся лицом Ему в шею, да так и заснул, и Он не имел ничего против. И сейчас об этом даже не вспоминает. Он работает. Проверяет телефоны, с некоторых отправляет сообщения. Смотрит в экран. Что все это значит? 

Мне всегда казалось, что ты – мой. По-другому, не в этом смысле, но все-таки мой. От Ирен это не укрылось, но она все равно решила, что ты ей нужен. Несколько бесцеремонно, не так ли? Она не могла не знать, как это скажется на мне. Но ей было плевать. Она просто взяла желаемое. А именно – тебя. 

Не думай об этом. Намажь тосты маслом. Поставь яйца в пашотницы. Нож. Ложка. 

Если бы тебя к ней не влекло, если бы ты не стал так пристально разглядывать ее обнаженную, я получил бы пулю в голову через десять минут после знакомства с ней. Что есть, то есть. 

\- Вот, - ставлю тарелку рядом с лаптопом. – Держи.   
Ты задерживаешь взгляд на экране, затем смотришь на меня. На лице коротко вспыхивает улыбка - небрежное «спасибо». Это мне знакомо. 

Когда-то эта короткая улыбка была частью нашего будничного общения. Для меня просто невозможно было неверно истолковать ее. Ты подмечал все, что происходит вокруг, но принимал к сведению только то, что важно. Ты пользовался этой улыбкой, чтобы поддержать мирные отношения. И этому я тебя не учил. Ты и так знал: выразить признательность за незначительный знак внимания и симпатии – все равно, что смазать механизм социального взаимодействия. Знал, но пользовался этим редко. Однако сейчас вот оно – _«спасибо»._ На здоровье, Шерлок. На здоровье. А теперь ешь. 

Теплый тост, подтаявшее масло, яйца всмятку. Мэри бы это не понравилось. Начнем с того, что она не любит яйца всмятку. Да и тосты у нее не в чести. Ей куда больше по нраву завтрак с большим количеством овощей. Помидоры и сладкий зеленый перец. Грибы. Ингредиентов куда больше, чем то количество, с которым я способен справиться спросонья, пусть и хочу, прежде всего, порадовать ее. Кофе, омлет с добавками. А тебя устраивает такой завтрак, как сейчас: единственный момент, угодить в котором тебе куда проще, чем большинству. Нам обоим по душе одинаковый завтрак. Ты ешь, смахиваешь с клавиатуры крошки. Как будто с нами вовсе не случалось ничего плохого. 

У тебя на лице синевато-красная отметина. След моего удара. К нему хочется прикоснуться, хочется каким-то образом его стереть. Отек есть? Кажется, да. Небольшой. Может, приложить лед? Ты откажешься, ведь не настолько все плохо. Мне жаль, Шерлок, но ты мне солгал. Ты оставил меня. Я держался, как мог.

Ночью от тебя не пахло сигаретным дымом. Мне показалось? Ты же опять начал курить, разве нет? 

\- Снова куришь? – спрашиваю я и откусываю еще кусок тоста. Я очень проголодался, надо было сварить два яйца. 

Смотришь на меня, слегка приподняв брови. Удивлен, что я это понял, так? Знаешь, иногда я тоже способен что-то заметить. И замечаю. 

\- Нет, - снова улыбка. Видеть ее отрадно, даже очень. Мне приятно, когда ты мне улыбаешься. Но я ведь чувствовал его, чувствовал запах сигаретного дыма. Может, курил кто-то другой? Нет, для этого запах был слишком сильным. – Выкурил одну, когда ты не пришел вовремя, - продолжаешь печатать.

Ты курил из-за того, что я опоздал?

А. Так, значит, ты нервничал, да? И сильно. Это даже приятно. Так и надо? Не знаю. Когда я тебя увидел, ты не показался мне взволнованным. Я, конечно, был совсем не в том состоянии, чтобы это понять, но ведь это – то, в чем ты достиг совершенства. Ты подавляешь эмоции, делаешь вид, что у тебя их нет вовсе, не даешь им проступить на лице, не позволяешь выдать себя жестами. Но ты нервничал, ты был взволнован, когда увидел меня, и когда я увидел тебя. Мы не общались три года. Ты волновался. Считал, что я могу уйти? Разозлюсь? Откажусь жить с тобой взаперти в этом убежище, откажусь вернуться к нормальной жизни? 

Быть может, тебе стало легче, когда я обнял тебя этой ночью. Быть может, вчерашним утром, сидя здесь, в «221б» ты рассчитывал и надеялся, что именно так и произойдет. Тебя потянуло курить из-за меня.

Да, это приятно. Странно, но приятно. 

\- Тебе ведь это аукнется, - я помню, что ты, бывало, срывался и снова начинал курить: всякий раз после этого тебе становилось скверно. Качаешь головой, но на меня не смотришь. Брось, ты и сам знаешь, что я прав. – Через пару часов тебя снова потянет курить, а спрятанных у меня нигде нет.   
Может, ты и припрятал пачку где-то в квартире. Надо будет ее разыскать.

Отпиваешь глоток чаю.  
\- Я буду в норме, - да, скорее всего. Ты поглощен делом, сосредоточен на расследовании. Ну, или на чем-то вроде него.

Тот человек в охотничьей шляпе попал в газеты. Не на передовицу, естественно. В конец, в криминальную рубрику. Фотографий куда больше, чем текста: писать особо нечего. Рядовой фальшивомонетчик, причем работал именно с монетами. Ни слова о криминальной сети. Но я бы и это прикрепил к стене. Из-за шляпы. Обязательно. Преступление выбивается из общей картины, в статье ни одного ключевого для меня слова. Но шляпа – это послание. Знак. Решился бы я вообразить, что его подал ты? После всех тех шифровок в объявлениях я бы решил, что это обращение ко мне. _Три-три нет игры._ Игре конец. Вернись к нормальной жизни. Это стало бы приятным посланием. Я бы его ни за что не понял.

Один из телефонов издает трель. Пришло сообщение. Хватаешь аппарат, встаешь. 

\- Наконец-то, - пальцы мелькают по клавишам. – Серьезно, Джон, от личности столь параноидальной и циничной, как Себастьян Моран, я ожидал подобных действий гораздо раньше. 

\- Подобных чему? – что произошло? Что он сделал? 

\- Если только это не ответное послание, - ты разговариваешь с телефоном, как будто он может тебе ответить. – Возможно ли? Тогда это умный ход. Опасный. Но умный. Неужели он настолько умен? – я не помню, чтобы вчера на столе было радио, но сейчас оно есть. Видимо, появилось, когда я уже был слишком пьян, чтобы обратить на это внимание. – Нет, не думаю. Но даже у темного идиота случаются моменты просветления, не так ли, Джон? 

Это оскорбление? Ха. Двое: тактичный и язвительный. Совсем, как раньше. 

Что же он сделал? Иду в гостиную, прихватив чай и тост, становлюсь рядом с тобой. Халат на тебе свободно болтается, ты переминаешься с ноги на ногу. Ты босиком, как и я. Ночью ты стянул с меня носки. Почему? Ненавижу в них засыпать. Неужели ты знал об этом? Наверняка. Ты знаешь меня лучше, чем я сам. 

Что еще ты обо мне знаешь? 

Включаешь радио. В наш крохотный мир, еще мгновение назад казавшийся таким личным, врываются голоса чужаков. Все личное остается в той ночи. Теперь все кажется куда более открытым, нормальным, сдержанным. Как будто сами стены вдруг вернулись на положенные им места. По радио рассказывают что-то о садоводстве. Моран посадил сад в твою честь, Шерлок? Переключаешься на другую волну. Теперь что-то говорят о раскопках. Опять садоводы? Нет. Грабители могил. Ночью откопали и стащили гроб с телом. 

Грабители могил в Лондоне.  
\- Раскопана могила Шерлока Холмса. 

Мне нужно сесть. 

Это Моран сделал? Раскопал твою могилу. Зачем? Послание? Звучит логично. Он хочет тебе что-то сообщить, сообщить, что ему все известно. Не многовато ли усилий для одного послания? СМС послать куда проще. Или он ничего не знал? Ты назвал его идиотом. Быть может, он раскопал могилу, чтобы узнать наверняка, жив ты, или нет. Осмелься я хоть на секунду такое заподозрить, сделал бы то же самое. Голыми руками.

Ты выстрелил первым: продемонстрировал ему задержанного в своей шляпе. Начал его задирать.

Он украл твой гроб. Теперь он знает, что тебя в нем не было. Не было. Ведь ты здесь, со мной. Я знаю точно, ведь я всю ночь прижимал ладонь к твоей груди напротив сердца. 

Я проливал слезы над пустой могилой? Видимо, так.

\- Джон, - телефон плашмя шлепается на стол. Ты сверкаешь глазами, ты взбудоражен. Игра началась, так? Что-то произошло. – Тебе нужно сходить в «Теско».


	40. По кругу

Нет, тебе нельзя выходить из квартиры – Его слова. Нет, тебе нельзя в «Теско», пусть даже он всего-то за углом, а ты – взрослый, способный сам о себе позаботиться человек. Слишком опасно – Его слова. Квартира сейчас – безопасное укрытие. Его слова. И где они все теперь? Он наговорил все это, только чтобы внушить мне параноидальную мысль никуда не выходить без его разрешения? Что ж, теперь разрешение получено. Вот он я, стою на тротуаре, и от любого другого обычного человека меня отличает лишь прижатый к пояснице пистолет. Вот он я, здесь, со все еще не до конца высохшими волосами. Смотрю наверх, на наши окна, ищу взглядом тебя.

Вот он ты. Ходишь туда-сюда вдоль окна, растрепанные волосы кое-где стоят торчком. Ты нервничаешь. Я справлюсь, Шерлок. Справлюсь. Это всего лишь «Теско», до него всего ничего вниз по улице. Я быстро вернусь. Все обойдется. 

Знай я вчерашним утром правду, я мог бы точно так же поднять взгляд. Но вчера, стоя на этом самом месте, я не знал слишком многого. Я словно бы вижу свой собственный призрак, себя самого из прошлого, себя на двадцать четыре часа раньше, стоящего здесь, у этой двери, делающего глубокий вдох. Я тогда и понятия не имел. Ни малейшего. Я вошел в этот дом слепцом. 

_Давай, я расскажу тебе, что именно ты там увидишь. Давай. Ты просто не поверишь._

Вчерашний белый фургон так и стоит у дома. Что это? Перевозка мебели? Найти здесь парковочное место для этого действительно трудно. Местный? Наверняка. Я решил, что это приехали чинить котел, но это не так. Котел – еще одна ложь.

\- Не стой на месте, Джон.

К такому сразу не привыкнешь. Идут небольшие помехи, это не сотовая связь. По твоим словам, это безопасней. А еще, это точно громче. Уверен, твой голос будет слышен всем на расстоянии нескольких футов. 

Я знаю, что эти штуки на вид, как обычные наушники, но мне они все равно кажутся иными. Все кажется донельзя явным: _эй, посмотрите на меня, мне дает указания человек, который должен быть мертв._ Но я ведь знаю, такого никто не предположит. Все решат, что я слушаю плеер. Со стороны я – очередной заткнувший уши придурок, делающий вид, что его жизнь отличается от того, что на самом деле есть. Я видал таких, на них не обращаешь внимания. Я знаю, что свисающие на грудь провода – нормально, вот только мне все это нормальным не кажется точно. Я слушаю не музыку. Тебя. 

\- Ну же, быстрее. Давай. Иди на север, - кажется, что ты орешь мне прямо в уши.

\- Можешь потише сделать? – мне видно, как ты смотришь на меня, говоришь в то непонятное устройство черного цвета. На тебе по-прежнему пижама. Халат соскользнул с одного плеча, а ты даже не заметил.

\- Джон, лучше всего не говорить со мной вслух без крайней на то необходимости, - что ж. Хорошо. Это мне, по крайней мере, знакомо. Ты говоришь, я слушаю. Ладно. – А теперь иди. На север. 

Север? Но «Теско» вниз по дороге на юг.

\- Север, Джон. Мне нужно, чтобы ты сходил в тот «Теско», что на Юстон-Роуд, ладно? На юг свернешь на Алсоп Плейс, не на Бейкер-стрит. 

\- Юстон! – это в три раза дальше. На дорогу в один конец уйдет минут двадцать.

\- Ш-ш-ш, просто иди. Быстро. Джон, серьезно, ради своей же безопасности, делай, как я говорю, без вопросов. 

Я уверен, абсолютно уверен, что ты там, наверху, чувствуешь мой тяжелый взгляд. Делать, как говорят, без вопросов? Серьезно? Вот, значит, как нужно? Слышу твой вздох.

\- Джон. Пожалуйста. Можешь пререкаться со мной по любому другому поводу, договорились? А теперь - на север, к Алсоп Плейс. Давай. 

Ладно. Ладно! Иду. На север, к Алсоп Плейс. Вот только, чтобы добраться до Юстон-Роуд, выходить на Алсоп Плейс не нужно. Я считал, что это у тебя в голове хранится карта всего Лондона. Твои указания с точностью демонстрируют, насколько именно тебе известен маршрут до ближайшего «Теско». К Юстон-Роуд через Алсоп Плейс только, чтобы дотуда добраться? Что ж, ладно. 

\- Звук лучше? – да, так и есть. Сейчас это уже не напоминает громкий крик, скорее – обычный разговор. 

\- Гораздо, - бормочу я, прикрыв рукой рот. Микрофон чувствительный, я в курсе. Ему меня слышно. 

\- Хорошо. 

На какое-то время Он умолкает. Мне слышно Его дыхание. Он наблюдает за мной. Я знаю, что это так. На одном из лаптопов есть доступ к данным с камер видеонаблюдения. Похоже, в этом одно из преимуществ работы заодно с Майкрофтом, а не против него. Интересно, где ближайшая? А, вон она, как раз над витриной. 

\- Джон, не смотри прямо в камеры. Сорвешь всю конспирацию. Так, сможешь здесь перейти на ту сторону? Да, вот тут. Теперь на юг. Хорошо. На юг по Алсоп Плейс. Отлично. 

Что мы делаем, Шерлок? Что именно мы здесь делаем? 

\- Отлично, сможешь здесь ненадолго остановиться? Замри и… не знаю, проверь телефон. Если это поможет, могу отправить сообщение. 

Останавливаюсь. Стою на тротуаре у магазина. Зачем? Здесь тоже камера? Не искать. Выуживаю из кармана телефон, там СМС от Него. Он очень быстро набирает сообщения. Даже номер не сменил, он прежний. На дисплее появляется Его имя, как будто я все это время ждал сообщения от Него. Как будто Он не пропадал никуда. 

_Веди себя так, как будто получил обычное сообщение. Например, от Стэмфорда, с этими его совершенно невразумительными ошибками._

Забавно. Не могу сдержать улыбку. Единственный, кто посылает мне невразумительные СМС, - ты, Шерлок. Ответ: _уже можно идти?_

\- Да, конечно. Вперед, - убираю телефон в карман, иду дальше. Дорога ведет на восток. Как минимум, это уже в направлении «Теско» на Юстон-Роуд. 

Свежо. Солнечно, но свежо.

\- Хорошо. Дальше к Мэрилебон Роуд, в том же направлении. 

Да, Шерлок, я в курсе. Я, знаешь ли, в этом районе почти два года прожил.

\- Ты упоминал об этой улице в одном из рассказов. Но все перепутал. 

Каких рассказов? В блоге я об этом не писал. Уверен, что…

А. Речь не о блоге. В одном из рассказов для «Стрэнда» я разместил место преступления на Алсоп Плейс. В том самом рассказе, где состоятельная клиентка сначала пригласила нас к себе, а потом вынудила чересчур долго дожидаться ее в гостиной. Ты тогда большую часть времени отпускал остроты касательно ужасающе безвкусных картин на стенах, а потом выяснилось, что она считает себя художником, и все картины – ее. Мне пришлось изображать восхищение минут двадцать. 

Так, значит, ты читал мои рассказы? Ну, конечно же, читал. Они же все о тебе. 

\- Это было не на Алсоп Плейс, а на Внешнем кольце Риджентс-парка. Удивлен, что ты все перепутал. Я помню, что ты тогда восхищался открывающимся видом. 

Шерлок, я ничего не забыл. Я знаю, что та женщина жила не на Алсоп Плейс. Это попытка защитить невиновных. Ну, не настолько уж и невиновных в этом конкретном случае. 

Ты ведь оставил комментарий под тем рассказом, да? Поспорить готов, что это так. Если задуматься, был там один странный отзыв. Кто-то указал, что описанный мной дом не может находиться на Алсоп Плейс. Пытался напомнить? У меня вылетело из головы, отвечал ли я на тот комментарий. Въедливый и не по сути рассказа. Это могло бы стать первой подсказкой, что написал его ты: въедливый, отставляющий в сторону суть, цепляющийся к деталям. Думаю, я ответил что-то вроде: _это всего лишь рассказ._ Ответил с горечью, ведь на самом деле это было не так. Это не было вымыслом, все происходило на самом деле. Ты был прав. Мне следовало написать про Внешнее кольцо, ведь та клиентка в итоге все равно угодила за решетку. _Это всего лишь рассказы, разве это так важно?_ Для тебя всегда были важны детали. Это был твой комментарий? Ты все еще пытался меня поправлять, по-прежнему смотрел в экран через мое плечо. 

Если бы я только знал. Я должен был понять, наверное. Не смог. Даже представить такое было невозможно. 

\- Так, здесь сверни на восток. Не переходи на ту сторону, иди вдоль северной стороны и на восток по Мэрилебон Роуд, - Шерлок, я в курсе, где именно находится «Теско» на Юстон-Роуд. 

Твой голос звучал у меня в голове многие месяцы. Но ни разу он не советовал мне, как именно добираться до «Теско». 

Забавно до невозможности. Настолько, что я не выдерживаю и смеюсь. 

\- Что? – похоже, ты озадачен. – Что здесь смешного?

Ничего. Качаю головой. Неважно. Никто же не знает, что именно я слушаю. На меня не обращают внимания, на меня даже не смотрят. Просто тащится в сторону «Теско» усталый, страдающий от похмелья человек, слушает плеер и смеется. Говорить мне нельзя, ну и ладно. Отправлю СМС. 

_Так, значит, ты читал мои рассказы? А комментарии к ним тоже писал?_

Слышу трель телефона. Его телефона. Он так и не сменил номер. Все это время я мог отправлять ему СМС, и Он бы все их получил. Хорошо, что я этого не сделал. Подумать только, насколько унизительно бы вышло. Я писал бы только одно: _Вернись ко мне. Я не могу жить без тебя. Я тебя люблю._ Пронесло. 

\- Читал. Ты до ужаса невнимателен к деталям, Джон. В каждом рассказе десятки неточностей! Я, разумеется, ничего не мог с этим сделать. Твоих издателей, естественно, куда больше интересовала романтика, а не подробности моих умозаключений, что разочаровывает. Но ведь тогда все считали меня подделкой, не так ли? 

Да. Считали. А я противостоял им всем. Ты наверняка это понял. Понял, что я тебя защищаю. Такого в твоих планах не было, не так ли? Ты рассчитывал, что я поверю в твою ложь вопреки всему тому, что знаю сам. Я не смог. Вместо этого начал тебя идеализировать. Романтика. Да, похоже, так и было.

\- Я оставлял комментарии там, где это было оправдано. 

Оставлял? Господи. А я даже ничего не заподозрил. Ни разу. Ты думал, я смогу узнать именно те слова, что написал мне ты, но у меня этого не вышло. Просто въедливые читатели, немного критики среди похвал. Внимательные к деталям читатели попадаются всегда, не могли же все они оказаться тобой. Всем совершенно искренне были интересны подробности твоих умозаключений, всегда. 

\- Майкрофта это _выводило из себя._

Еще бы. 

Ты наверняка видел высказывания тех, кто считал, что ты был влюблен в меня, и тех, кто считал, что в тебя был влюблен я. Что ты обо всем этом подумал? Спрашивать не стану. Ты все равно проигнорируешь вопрос. Как всегда. Люди высказывают предположения, а ты их игнорируешь. Какая разница, что они думают? Люди же идиоты, так? 

\- Джон, здесь перейди на ту сторону, хорошо? И сверни с Мэрилебон Роуд, пройди по Парк Кресент. 

Это окружной маршрут. Мне нужно чего-то избежать? Кто-то вооружен и поджидает меня на Мэрилебон Роуд на пути к «Теско»? 

\- Я в курсе, что ты дашь лишний крюк, но так шанс, что он тебя заметит, выше.

Выше? _Выше?_ Я иду в «Теско» за чем-то жизненно-важным по безопасному маршруту, или ты размахиваешь мной перед носом своего заклятого врага? 

\- Шерлок, а тебе вообще хоть что-то нужно в «Теско»? – рядом никого, меня никто не услышит. 

\- Напоминаю, что лучше тебе не говорить со мной вслух. И – нет, мне ничего не нужно. Можешь купить что угодно. 

Понятно. Значит, дело не в «Теско». А в том, чтобы меня увидели. Зачем? Ты не хочешь раскрываться, но хочешь, чтобы Моран меня засек? Он тоже, как и ты, отсматривает данные с камер? Как он получил к ним доступ? Ты пытаешься выманить его из укрытия? Что ж, ты так и сказал: я - наживка. Я решил, что ты шутишь. Мог бы и догадаться, что нет. Похоже, роль наживки я исполняю прямо сейчас. 

Это должно казаться мне отвратительным. Но нет. Я, похоже, в восторге. Я чувствую всплеск адреналина, чувствую, как вжимается в спину заткнутый за пояс джинсов пистолет. Лондон – это поле битвы, которая не прекращалась, не останавливалась. Остановился лишь я сам. 

\- Сюда, на кружную дорогу. Хорошо. Когда пройдешь полпути, можешь остановиться и полюбоваться деревьями. Или сделать фото. Я скажу, когда именно. 

Мне казалось, опаснее твоего воображаемого голоса ничего быть не может. Оказалось – может. Твой реальный голос.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_От переводчиков_ **
> 
> _По ссылке – примерная карта маршрута Джона. Отправная и конечная точки на Бейкер-стрит и Юстон-Роуд даны приблизительно.  
>  http://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/5703/43647315.0/0_895bd_5bd697d6_orig_


	41. Лжец

\- На углу сверни на север. Там будет узкая дорожка на восток.

Домой ты меня ведешь еще более извилистым маршрутом, но теперь я понимаю, зачем. Я по какой-то причине должен показаться на глаза Морану. Я - наживка, а он должен клюнуть. Только я не понимаю, с чего он захочет что-то предпринять. Зачем ему искать меня? Того, кто якобы считает тебя умершим. Ведь именно такова отведенная мне роль: главный плакальщик. Твердо преданный вопреки всем доказательствам твоей вины. Не считает же он, что я все еще сломлен, не справился со случившимся. Не может он настолько много знать обо мне, да этого и ты не знаешь. Выходит, я должен быть именно тем, кто я есть: усталым человеком, у которого трещит голова и ноет спина, который вчера порвал со своей девушкой. Мы с ней не ладили, я не был с ней честен. Некоторые вещи она никогда не поймет. Я вполне могу быть описанным человеком, я он и есть. 

Что еще я могу сделать? Что должно означать мое появление именно в том «Теско»? Что я порвал с Мэри и съехал от нее. Это ведь не новость мирового масштаба. Теперь я делаю покупки не в том районе, где живет она, а в том, где раньше жил я, а это значит – что-то изменилось. Совсем немногое – перемены коснулись лишь моей личной жизни. Я переехал, вернулся домой. Все, других выводов тут не сделаешь. Не понимаю. 

Вот интересно, к каким именно камерам имеет доступ Моран? Тебе это известно наверняка. Уж точно, те, что установлены на Бейкер-стрит, он не контролирует. Ты увел меня с нее именно поэтому? Потому что так меньше шансов «засветиться»? 

Что именно он должен понять? Что я переехал в нашу квартиру? Или одного только моего появления здесь достаточно, чтобы стать свидетельством? Свидетельством чего именно? Того, что ты жив? Но это же бессмыслица. Наблюдать за Бейкер-стрит невозможно. Там же организован безопасный периметр, так? Ее охраняют. Там ты можешь стоять у окна, и тебе ничто не угрожает. Он не сможет тебя увидеть. Ему неизвестно, где ты. А значит, Бейкер-стрит тут ни при чем. Меня должны увидеть рядом с ней, но не слишком близко. 

Зачем? 

На мне даже нет дурацкой шляпы. 

\- Джон, - я еле удерживаюсь от того, чтобы оглядеться. Это дается с трудом: голос в голове совсем не такой, как тот, воображаемый. Он непредсказуем. Тон меняется молниеносно, серьезная сосредоточенность на деле секундой спустя оборачивается чуть ли не шутливостью. – То кафе на Пентовиль Роуд, завсегдатаем которого ты был до встречи с Мэри. Помнишь его? 

Ты о том, что за углом моей бывшей квартиры? Той самой, куда я ретировался после твоей смерти, обнаружив, что оставаться в «221б», где так беспощадно и остро ощущается твое отсутствие, невыносимо? Да, конечно, помню. Я очень часто туда захаживал. Заигрывал с официантками. Там всегда было людно. Были случайные клиенты, были завсегдатаи. Там, в окружении незнакомцев, мне становилось чуть легче, чем в полном одиночестве в своей квартире. То были тягостные дни. Почему ты об этом спросил, Шерлок? 

\- Мне там нравилось. Следующее оказалось куда хуже. 

Так. Держись. Я в курсе, что ты все это время был в Лондоне. Но неужели ты действительно пил кофе там же, где и я? Невозможно. Я бы тебя заметил. А даже если бы и нет, заметил бы кто-то другой. Шерлок, ты же считался мертвым. Так что ты делал в кафе? Что ты делал в _моих_ кафе? 

\- Кофе там был лучше. А во втором кафе персонал приворовывал из кассы, заметил? 

Господи. Нет, не заметил. Ты что, всегда был настолько близко? Следовал за мной по пятам, был всего-то в паре шагов от меня все это время? 

\- Понятия не имею, как ты вообще жил в доме с таким паршивым лифтом. 

Так ты и про паршивый лифт в курсе? Значит, ты приходил в тот дом, где я жил, когда горе было еще слишком велико. С самого начала, когда я был совершенно один, ты тоже был там, так? Поднимался наверх на паршивом лифте, стоял под моей дверью. Тогда, вечерами, когда я пялился на стены и говорил с воображаемым тобой, ты ведь был там? А в самой квартире ты тоже бывал? Видел, где я живу, и во что из-за тебя превратился? Разглядывал меня спящего? Так близко. Несправедливо. 

Ты считал, что я в порядке. Ты следовал за мной повсюду, заказывал кофе у тех же официанток, что и я, даже поднимался на том же лифте. Как ты мог считать, что я _в порядке_? Я мог увидеть тебя, достаточно было всего лишь обернуться в правильный момент, и у тебя не получилось бы ни сбежать, ни скрыться. Я бы увидел тебя и понял правду. 

Тогда нас обоих убили бы? 

Если на то пошло, думаю, это показывает, что все это время ты тоже по мне скучал. Быть может, скучал так же, как и я по тебе. Не могу точно сказать. Не уверен. Просто не знаю.

\- На север, Джон. 

Я в курсе, Шерлок. Мне этот район знаком. Я жил тут с тобой. Помнишь? Я помню. 

\- О, ты только полюбуйся. Мы попали на экран, - в твоем голосе смешались сарказм и неподдельное ликование. Голос ведущей доносится до меня через то устройство, по которому со мной общаешься ты. Говорят что-то про кладбище. Слышу твое имя. _Могила Шерлока Холмса._ \- Опять они показывают мое фото в той шляпе, - грабители могил. И еще что-то про надпись на надгробии, сделанную краской из баллончика. Сворачиваю за угол и оказываюсь на Бейкер-стрит. Похоже, я в безопасности. Ты же перестал отслеживать мое местонахождение и командовать, куда идти. 

\- А что конкретно написали? – теперь же можно спросить вслух, так? Здесь ни камер, ни Морана. Здесь это ничему не угрожает. 

\- Оу, он оставил мне послание. 

\- И что за послание? – уже видна входная дверь. Дом. Я почти на месте. Хорошо, что не стал брать ничего тяжелого. 

\- Надпись гласит: _лжец._

Лжец. Это означает, что он знает, знает наверняка. Себастьян Моран знает, что ты жив. Это сообщил ему ты. Он знает, что именно ты убил Мориарти, что именно ты по частям расправился с его сетью. Все это он понял, раскопав твою могилу и обнаружив в ней пустой гроб. 

До чего же теперь все кажется глупым. Похоронная церемония, цветы, музыка. Мелодию выбирал не я, я даже не в курсе, что именно звучало, но, кажется, ты иногда ее наигрывал. Печальная. Может, Рахманинов. Что-то в этом духе. Там был твой брат. Миссис Хадсон, несколько бывших клиентов. Не очень людно: слишком многих Мориарти убедил, что ты подделка. На похоронной службе я не произнес ни слова. Не смог. Только не тогда. А вот Грег произнес речь. Ты его слышал? Он очень хорошо о тебе говорил. Справился куда лучше, чем смог бы я сам, учитывая обстоятельства. Слишком много хотелось сказать, и слишком мало я собирался говорить хоть кому-то, кроме тебя самого. И все это происходило у пустого гроба и пустой могилы. 

\- Выходит, мы похоронили пустой гроб? 

Тебя мы не хоронили точно. О том, что в тот момент вернуться не выйдет, я не так уж сожалею. 

\- Нет-нет, - ты отвечаешь рассеянно, сосредоточен на сюжете о себе. – Вы похоронили Мориарти. 

Что? 

Я остановился. Прирос к тротуару всего-то футах в десяти от входной двери. Мориарти? Невозможно. Ты же убил его лишь два месяца назад. Разве мы… 

\- Джон, иди. Не стой там. Быстрее. Бегом, если можешь. 

Бегом? 

\- Джон? Внутрь. Пожалуйста. Быстрее. 

Я тебя вижу. Ты стоишь у окна, держишь у лица то непонятное устройство. На тебе по-прежнему пижама. Халат завязан. Твой гроб был пуст. Мы похоронили Джеймса Мориарти. Это было три года назад. Это бессмыслица. Ты мне лжешь? Тебе ведь это не впервой. 

Не мог он умереть три года назад, это невозможно. Ты же боролся против него все это время. Зачем тебе было притворяться мертвым, если сам он уже был мертв? 

\- Джон, мне нужно, чтобы ты зашел в дом. Немедленно. Прямо сейчас, - в твоем голосе нотки паники. Почему? Ты прижал ладонь к стеклу, словно сможешь так ко мне прикоснуться. Тревожно-знакомая картина. 

Ладно. Ладно. Хорошо. Думаю, теперь эти дурацкие наушники можно и снять. Тебе придется объяснить мне все лично, Шерлок. Тебе придется объяснить мне очень и очень многое. Хватит лжи, договорились? Хватит. 

Мы не могли похоронить его вместо тебя. Это полная бессмыслица. Он не был мертв. Как и ты. Мориарти? 

\- Джон! – миссис Хадсон втягивает меня внутрь и закрывает дверь. – Ты в «Теско» выходил? Неужели я что-то забыла? Знаешь, тебе стоило мне сказать, я бы купила все, что… 

\- Все нормально, - перевешиваю пакет в другую руку. Он почти пуст. Я так и не смог придумать, что купить. Оливки, губки для посуды, ибупрофен и коробка шоколада. Не готов обсуждать необходимость покупки всего этого. – Я просто… - а так уж ли много она знает? Ответ должен быть: _«Шерлок отправил меня на улицу, рассчитывая, что сообщники Мориарти выследят меня и попытаются убить»?_ Или я выдам ей слишком много? – Мне нужно было пройтись. 

Сочувствие на ее лице заставляет раскаиваться в том, что я солгал. В последнее время вокруг одна сплошная ложь, и ничего больше.   
\- Вы ведь вчера немного поругались, да? – она похлопывает меня по руке. – Я знаю, милый, тебе сейчас очень тяжело. Ему нужно быть с тобой помягче, - вздыхает. – Видел новости? 

Об этом она тоже знала? Знала, что гроб пуст? 

\- Кто-то раскопал могилу Шерлока, - сообщает она, округлив глаза. – Как только рука поднялась! Ни стыда, ни совести, вот что. А все эти хулиганы. Сначала футбол и уличный дебош, а теперь уже и могилы трагически погибших раскапывать начали. Это же ужас, - она сжимает руки, качает головой, - Просто отвратительно. Даже не представляю, что творится с молодежью, Джон. Даже не представляю. Никакого уважения к умершим. 

Меня так и тянет напомнить, что тебя вообще-то не было в могиле и что ты жив, но, кажется, это к делу не относится. 

Приношу свои жалкие покупки наверх. Меня как будто оглушили. Моему «я не знал» не видно конца. Шерлок, ты должен мне объяснить. Я не могу прочесть твои мысли, не могу все вычислить по выражению твоего лица, по количеству телефонов на столе. Бормотание телевизора слышно еще от двери. Она приоткрыта. Ты меня ждешь. 

Шерлок. Господи. Я все еще не до конца это осознал, нужно время. Вот он ты. Ладони сложены у лица домиком. Ты смотришь на меня, не в телевизор. Ты меня ждешь. Взгляд – тот самый. Ты знаешь, о чем я думаю. Ты знаешь.

\- Что значит – мы похоронили Мориарти? Это же какая-то нелепость. 

Можно бы стоять здесь, уставившись на тебя в ответ, но для меня это слишком тяжело. Кажется, что ты заглядываешь прямо в душу. Что ж, значит пойду на кухню. Надо убрать оливки и конфеты. И принять ибупрофен. Парацетамол от спины не помог ни капли.   
\- Он же умер два месяца назад, разве нет? – об этом писали в газетах, знал Майкрофт. Он мне звонил. Зачем? 

\- Нет, - переводишь взгляд на телевизор и обратно на меня. – Нет, он умер в тот день, на крыше Бартса. Пустил себе пулю в рот. Неприятное дело. Не рекомендую. 

Он…

Что? 

Заче… 

Нет. С чего ему так поступать? Зачем Мориарти… 

Бартс? На крыше Бартса. Ты же был там. Ты там был, а он… 

Нет. Почему? Ты от меня избавился, отправил к миссис Хадсон, убрал меня с дороги. Умышленно. Тебе нужно было, чтобы я ушел, чтобы не смог последовать за тобой. А ведь я бы так и сделал, ты это знаешь. 

\- Именно поэтому мне пришлось прыгнуть. 

Можно, мы не будем говорить об этом? Я не хочу об этом говорить. 

Выходит, три года назад умер не ты – Мориарти. Совершил самоубийство, и тебе пришлось сделать то же самое. Зачем? Это же бессмысленно. Ведь на этом все должно было закончиться. Его не стало. Ты уже выиграл. 

Но осталась сеть. Верно. Он отнюдь не был единственным психом. Ну, конечно же. Были другие, и много. Моран и вся паутина преступников, готовых занять его место, готовых отомстить за него. Ты сохранил его смерть в тайне. Он был мертв, а ты выжил, но скрыть это ложью было необходимо, так? Наверняка. Я не знаю. Я попался на эту ложь, я был ее частью, я в нее поверил. Я считал, что ты потерпел поражение. Это казалось невозможным. Я ничего не знал. 

Неожиданно все телефоны поднимают трезвон. Приходят сообщения. Ты вскакиваешь, хватаешь первый, бросаешь его и тут же хватаешь второй, а потом и третий. Да что такое творится? 

\- Да он же здесь, идиот! – кричишь ты, глядя на очередной телефон в руке, на который все валятся и валятся новые СМС. – Он здесь! Разуй уже глаза! 

Я-то глаза уже разул. И все равно не понимаю ровным счетом ничего.


	42. Необходимые меры

Ты стоишь там, и я вижу, что ты нервничаешь. Что именно ты пытаешься разглядеть? Там не на что смотреть. На улице никого, лишь изредка промелькнет машина. Здесь безопасно, даже слишком, как я понимаю. Ты из-за этого на грани. Ты обхватил подбородок, проводишь указательным пальцем по верхней губе, снова и снова. Ты ждешь чего-то. Не знаю, чего, и не уверен, что ты сам это знаешь. 

Раньше ты со мной говорил, говорил все время. Озвучивал длинные цепочки подробностей, а затем делал гениальный вывод, или не делал. Ты говорил со мной и перебирал все детали, нужные и не нужные, пока, наконец не получалось отделить одни от других. Даже когда я ничего не спрашивал, даже когда у тебя самого не было ответов, а я не проявлял интереса, ты все равно со мной говорил. Просто разговаривал. Часами. Ты разговаривал со мной, даже если меня не было рядом.

Больше ты так не делаешь. Как минимум, теперь это ушло из твоего обычного поведения. Правда, три года – долгий срок, и весь этот срок меня не было рядом. Теперь ты привык к одиночеству, так ведь? Ты был абсолютно один, жил где угодно, кроме дома, и все твое окружение составляли лишь телефоны. 

Ты ведь уже испытывал подобное одиночество, я в этом уверен. Быть может, ты даже сам не отдавал себе в этом отчета. Это же всего лишь сантименты. Точно, бессмысленные сантименты, разве нет? Не с кем поговорить. Разве что с черепом. Или со стенами. Правда, это не совсем то, что нужно. Не совсем то. Ты сроднился с тишиной.

Но ты можешь это изменить. Один раз у тебя уже получилось. 

Быть может, к этому смогу снова подтолкнуть я. Давай поговорим, Шерлок. Что там?  
\- Что там такое? 

Кажется, мой вопрос тебя обескуражил. Оглядываешься на меня, потом снова отворачиваешься к окну.  
\- Фургон. 

Да. Кроме этого там почти не на что больше смотреть. Это всего лишь чей-то фургон. Разве он заслуживает внимания? Зачем его так пристально разглядывать? 

\- Знаешь, он ведь угрожал тебе, - произносишь ты, не оглядываясь. Ты смотришь в окно, словно я все еще там, все еще стою внизу, на тротуаре. – Угрожал, чтобы добраться до меня. 

Угрожал? Что ж, ради того, чтобы до тебя добраться, он был готов на все. Однажды он так уже поступил – семтекс, снайперы… Мы тогда уже очень сблизились, и он наверняка это понял. Мы сблизились настолько, что, возможно, общая постель была всего лишь вопросом времени. Хотя мы действительно делили постель. Иногда. Мы даже разделили ее этой ночью. Только совсем в другом смысле. Быть может, со временем, дошло бы и до этого. 

Три года назад он мне угрожал, так? Угрожал, чтобы добраться до тебя. Хотел сыграть с тобой, хотел, чтобы ты его развлек, избавил от скуки. План сработал?

Похоже, да. Ты согласился плясать под его дудку, сделал то, что он хотел. Ты умер. 

Причина в этом? В том, что он мне угрожал? Нет, ради меня ты бы на это не пошел. Ты это сделал, чтобы уничтожить его. Точнее, его и его паутину. Чтобы положить всему этому конец. Вот в чем причина. Ведь иначе он ни за что не оставил бы тебя в покое. Разве нет? Иначе, все это продолжалось бы до бесконечности. Он был заворожен тобой. Одержим. 

\- Он был тобой одержим, - я мог бы сказать «влюблен» или, как минимум, «увлечен», но в таком случае я приписал бы ему способность испытывать те чувства, которых, возможно, не было вовсе. Мне кажется, в тебя в той или иной степени влюбляется практически любой, с тобой познакомившийся. Так, без сомнения, произошло с Молли Хупер. И с Ирен Адлер, судя по всему, тоже. Большинство клиентов тобой куда чаще восхищались, чем наоборот. Лестрейд на похоронах говорил о тебе куда более, чем просто лестно. И, в конце концов, есть я. Не стоит забывать обо мне. 

Он был тобой одержим, и потому ты подделал собственную смерть. Но убил его в итоге не ты – он сам это сделал. Считал, что тогда тебе тоже придется умереть, так что ли? Он хотел умереть вместе с тобой. Вынудить заключить с ним своего рода контракт. О самоубийстве. Выходит, именно это он считал высшей целью всей своей жизни: взять над тобой верх, а затем умереть с тобой вместе, забрать с собой самое для себя ценное приобретение – тебя. Он был полным безумцем, разве нет? Абсолютным. Умер, считая, что победил, считая, что смог вынудить тебя последовать за собой. 

Но в итоге все оказалось не так. Это ты его победил. Победил с самого начала. Я просто это не сразу осознал, но ты его победил. Мориарти расставил для тебя ловушку и посчитал, что ты не сможешь из нее вырваться. А ты вырвался. Это просто потрясающе, Шерлок. Фантастика. Ты взял над ним верх, похоронил его под своим собственным именем. Его бы это взбесило. Или напротив – восхитило. 

\- Он бы, наверное, оценил иронию, - гениям ведь импонирует идея о том, что их иногда могут превзойти? Тебе она импонирует точно.

\- Теперь вместо него тебе угрожает Моран. 

Понятно. Чтобы добраться до тебя. Что ж, именно поэтому наживка – я. Разве не так? Раз уж он не может разыскать тебя, то уж меня-то найдет. Только что это даст? 

\- Значит, он не знал? Не знал, что Мориарти давно мертв? – а ты выжил и скрывался. Не должен он был этого знать. Ты провел его. 

Окидываешь меня взглядом, не отнимая пальцев от губ. На твоем лице – досада и нетерпение. Чего именно ты ждешь? Отрицательно мотаешь головой.  
\- Он идиот.

Почти все идиоты, Шерлок. Почти все. 

\- О, превосходно, - вот и снова он, твой фирменный сарказм. Что такое? Снаружи тормозит машина. Кто там? Кого бы ты тут не ждал, это уж точно не он. И точно не тот, кого ты будешь рад увидеть. – О, не торопись внутрь, будь так добр.

Что? 

\- Нас удостоит визитом Ее Величество.  
Серьезно? Подходишь ко мне, передвигаешь стоящий рядом столик. Устраиваешь препятствие на пути. Нарочно. Затем садишься напротив меня, расправляешь плечи, принимаешь самый что ни на есть равнодушный и скучающий вид. Значит, приехал твой брат. Похоже, ваши с ним отношения за три года не улучшились ни на йоту. 

\- Миссис Хадсон! – громко окликаешь ты. Дверь слегка приоткрыта, так что ей вполне должно быть тебя слышно. – Нет нужды открывать, нам сегодня не нужны никакие гости! 

Слышно, как снаружи хлопает дверца машины. Пауза. Затем звон ключей. 

\- Надо было попросить ее сменить замки. 

Походка у него, у твоего брата, поставлена тщательней некуда. Каждое движение кажется идеально продуманным и наполненным смыслом. Он знает, что нам слышно, как он поднимается. Заходит в дом, закрывает за собой дверь. Пауза. Шорох пальто. Снаружи ворчит двигатель, автомобиль уезжает прочь. Он что, останется тут? Просто потрясающе. Видеть его не желаем ни я, ни ты. 

Все это время он знал, что ты жив, и ни слова мне не сказал. Два месяца назад он позвонил мне среди ночи. Зачем? 

На лестнице раздаются его шаги, спокойные, размеренные. Это точно он, больше некому. Это ведь он организовал этот периметр безопасности, и только он может пересекать его в любое время, когда пожелает. В этом нет сомнений. Посредником между вами двумя я быть не собираюсь и не буду. Разбирайся с ним сам, Шерлок. Это – твое дело. Меня не вмешивай. Удачи тебе с ним. Дверь распахивается со скрипом, и он заходит в квартиру. 

\- Шерлок, - лощеный, как и всегда. Некоторые вещи остаются неизменными. Волосок к волоску. На брюках – идеальные стрелки. Закрывает дверь. – Добрый день, Джон. 

Похоже, ответить придется.  
\- Майкрофт, - киваю. И хватит с него. Большего от меня он точно не дождется. Пойду, поставлю чайник. 

\- Как вы после вчерашнего потрясения? Справляетесь? – улыбается он, и не отличишь, улыбка ли это подлеца или искренне сочувствующего человека. У него ровно одна улыбка. Одна на все случаи жизни. Идеально выверенная и отточенная. Быть может, он часами репетировал ее перед зеркалом, чтобы достичь этого – вероломство, угроза и безупречность, смешанные в идеальной пропорции. 

Не могу сказать, что мне тебя не хватало, Майкрофт Холмс. Ума не приложу, как именно к тебе относиться. 

\- Я в норме, - наверное, не предложить чаю будет грубостью. – Чаю? 

\- Благодарю, - откликается он. Скользит по комнате, с легкостью разминувшись с ножкой стола, и садится напротив тебя. В мое кресло. С которого я поднялся только что. Разбирайся с ним сам, Шерлок. Сам. Это ведь тебя осенила та гениальная мысль – подделать собственную смерть и сотрудничать с братом. 

Началась ваша игра в гляделки. Я понимаю, что тебе, не больше чем мне, хочется с ним связываться, однако ты вынужден на это пойти. Ты здесь в ловушке, а создатель твоей тюрьмы – он, не так ли. Он, должно быть, счастлив, он добился желаемого, получил абсолютный контроль над тобой. Он запер тебя в тюрьме, куда ты загнал сам себя. Ведь именно это он сделал? Я не перекрываю воду, она бежит и бежит, и, наконец, становится столь ледяной, что под ней немеет кулак. 

\- Задирая его, ты добиваешься только одного – выводишь его из себя. Ты и сам это понимаешь, - мне виден лишь его затылок. И твой взгляд. Ты смотришь не на него – на меня, но так, как будто меня здесь нет вовсе. Я перелил воды в чайник. Теперь он еще долго не вскипит. 

Ты раздраженно хмыкаешь. Значит, ты задирал Морана? Разве это хорошая идея? Ты его задираешь, а он начинает угрожать мне. Ты добиваешься именно этого? Должно быть. Именно этого. Ты на это рассчитываешь. Не понимаю. 

Похоже, стоит достать заварочный чайник. Нас же здесь трое.

\- Шерлок, на карту поставлены жизни, - а вот это звучит знакомо. Ему ли не знать, что так тебя на свою сторону не заманишь? Разве такое хоть раз срабатывало? Чьи жизни поставлены на карту? Моя? Его? Твоя? Мы же в укрытии. Интересно, надолго ли тут планирует задержаться Майкрофт? 

\- Ты же позаботился о необходимых мерах предосторожности, - слово _«предосторожности»_ ты произносишь с таким видом, будто ничего тошнотворнее для тебя нет. 

\- Разумеется. Кто-то же должен, - а вот это явное обвинение. – Но риск всегда остается. 

\- Потому что твои сотрудники некомпетентны.

\- Мне был дан слишком короткий промежуток времени.

\- Это «капитан» у тебя слишком короткий.

\- Прекрати ребячество, Шерлок. 

Больше ты на меня не смотришь. Ты забрался в кресло с ногами, положил руки на колени, уткнулся лицом в сгиб локтя. Как пытающийся подавить приступ ярости ребенок.   
\- Я сделал все, что мог. Он сходил в «Теско», остановился у камеры на Мэрилебон Роуд. Бога ради, он даже по Юстон-Роуд прошел. Провел в «Теско» двадцать минут. Какие еще ему нужны свидетельства? 

\- Он не понял. 

\- Должен был. Даже идиоту должно быть ясно, где теперь Джон, - даже идиоту. Морану. Верно? Поднос, молочник, сахарница. Вот. Все очень цивилизовано. В отличие от непонятно чего, что сейчас творится между вами.

\- Он этого не знает. Шерлок, ты не утерпел, ты сделал ход слишком поспешно. А что он предпримет в ответ, ты уже знаешь. 

\- Что ж, отлично. Значит, всему этому будет положен конец. Твои люди выследят и арестуют его. На этом все. 

\- Если все сложится удачно. В отличие от тех, что ты обнаружил тут, эти - современные. Отследить будет сложнее.

\- Но не невозможно. 

\- Да. 

\- Что ж, уверен, что твоим _блестящим экспертам_ это по силам, - догадываюсь я, какого ты мнения об этих блестящих экспертах. Тяжелые выдались три года, да, Шерлок? Кругом одни идиоты. МИ-5, необходимость скрываться, ненавистные правила. Ты именно поэтому постоянно крутился рядом со мной? Тебе было одиноко, ты чувствовал себя несчастным, и некому было сказать тебе, что ты - потрясающий. Ты тосковал по дому так же, как и я. 

Может, стоит достать к чаю печенье? Миссис Хадсон приносила, как раз то, которое ты особенно любишь. Майкрофт, похоже, немного поправился с тех пор, как мы в последний раз встречались здесь все втроем. Что ж, так и сделаю. Я вполне неплохо могу выступать в роли радушного хозяина. Тебе пара печений точно не повредит, а вот твоему брату досадить получится. 

Свистит чайник. Заливаю заварку, смотрю, как вода меняет цвет. Я нарушу тишину. У меня есть вопросы, и я вполне могу их задать. Приношу поднос в гостиную, ставлю его у локтя Майкрофта. Он все еще пристально смотрит на тебя. Ты откинул голову, уставился в потолок.

\- Зачем ты мне звонил, Майкрофт? 

\- Простите? – он словно вовсе забыл о моем присутствии.

\- Ты мне звонил. Два месяца назад. Позвонил среди ночи, разбудив мою девушку. Позвонил в ночь перед тем, как объявили о смерти Мориарти. Зачем? 

Снова та же улыбка. Пустая, ничего не значащая, но полная высокомерного превосходства.   
\- Необходимо было убедиться, что телефон не прослушивают, Джон. Никаких гнусных интриг, уверяю. 

Прослушивают? Кто? Моран? Я никогда его не встречал. Меня с ним ничто не связывает. И он уж точно не ставил мой телефон на прослушку. К тому же, я им не так уж часто пользуюсь.

\- Уверен, Шерлок поставил вас в известность, что его нелепые выходки почти всегда приводят к тому, что под угрозой оказывается безопасность, как ваша, так и всех, кого вы любите. Ведь так? – он окидывает тебя взглядом. Ты выглядишь абсолютно подавленно, но так и не смотришь на него в ответ. Таращишься в потолок. – Он вам не сообщил? Как жаль. 

Этот затеваемый вами при каждой встрече танец, свидетелем которого я был неоднократно, со временем стал лишь еще хуже. Я не собираюсь вмешиваться. Не собираюсь.

Налью чаю. Моя чашка осталась в кухне.  
\- И ты пришел на прием в честь выхода книги. Зачем? 

\- Вы написали книгу о моем брате, Джон, - так ты тогда и сказал. – Неужели вы полагаете, что он не попытался бы там появиться? 

Это так? Ты все еще не смотришь ни на него, ни на меня. Ты читал мою книгу, Шерлок? Ну, разумеется, ты ее читал. А в тот вечер ты там был? Видел меня? И видел ли тебя я? 

Майкрофт вытаскивает из кармана звякнувший телефон.  
\- Итак, только что кое-что произошло, Шерлок. Это все осложняет, - встает, забыв про чай, подходит к телевизору, включает его. Идут новости. – Сейчас, с минуты на минуту. 

Вздохнув, набирает номер, проходит по комнате, прижав телефон к уху.  
\- Да, я в курсе. Нужны записи с камер. 

Звук выключен, что говорят – не разобрать. Из студии переключаются на прямой репортаж. На экране - Бартс. Они стоят у Бартса, Шерлок. Ровно там, где был я, когда ты… 

Точно. Да. Именно там. Толпа. Мигают проблесковые маячки. Скорая. Репортер что-то оживленно вещает. Вокруг места твоего падения – желтая лента, полиция сдерживает напирающую толпу. Там лежит тело. Опять.   
Что творится? Это прямой эфир. С крыши спрыгнул еще один? 

Еще кадры. Тело. Крови нет, лица не разглядеть. Левая нога подвернулась под неподвижное тело. Руки раскинуты на тротуаре под немыслимым углом. Сразу видно, что он мертв, не спутаешь. Как будто с тобой я не напутал ничего. Тогда я видел, твое падение, теперь – лишь его итог. Вот только к длинному черному пальто, в которое облачено тело, приколота записка. Прочесть можно даже отсюда. Крупные печатные буквы: _ШЕРЛОК ХОЛМС ЖИВ._

\- Шерлок? – ты не смотришь, ты не видел. Закрыл глаза. Мне необходимо к тебе прикоснуться, вновь найти твой пульс. На асфальте нет крови, но чудится, что я могу разглядеть там ее призрак. Кровь была чужой, не твоей. И там – не ты. Это лишь послание. Угроза. Кому? Тебе. Мне. Ты именно этого ждал? 

\- Возьму его чай, - протягиваешь руку за чашкой, не удостаивая взглядом телевизор. – Я буквально до костей высох.


	43. Наш фантазийный мир

Я уже успел забыть, насколько ты хорош. А может, это ты отточил свое мастерство за прошедшие три года. Не знаю точно. Ты очень хорош, исключительно хорош. Как-то раз, пару лет назад, Мэри водила меня послушать выступление скрипача с оркестром. Наверное, все было неплохо. Мне тогда пришлось подобающе одеться. Музыка напоминала только о тебе, хотя тот скрипач не был на тебя похож ни капли. Лысеющий, тучный, по лицу стекал пот. А его игра и близко не могла сравниться с твоей. Если бы тебя такое действительно заинтересовало, ты вполне мог бы стать профессиональным исполнителем. И весь зал бы плакал, даже если бы ты играл на сцене в полном одиночестве. 

Вот только потом ты бы посмотрел на них и заявил что-то вроде: «Не понимаю, что такое с вами творится?» Так что, думаю, это и к лучшему, что ты играешь для единственного зрителя.

Я не уверен, что ты вообще сосредоточен на том, что именно играешь. Ты кажешься потерянным, то и дело бросаешь взгляды на стол, где расположилась куча телефонов. Ты стоишь у окна, уставился вниз, на тротуар, словно ждешь, что из-под него вот-вот что-то вырвется. Иногда оглядываешься на телевизор и тут же раздраженно отворачиваешься. Музыка на тебя просто накатывает и все. Ты задумываешься о чем-то, и она льется из тебя потоком, и тебе даже не нужно на ней сосредоточиваться, настолько ты одарен. Это просто часть тебя, настолько же естественная, как дыхание. Быть может, ты играл эту композицию уже миллион раз, и теперь мускульная память просто ведет тебя знакомым маршрутом. Твоими мыслями безраздельно овладел Моран, где бы он сейчас ни был, а квартиру наполняет безумно печальная мелодия. Я успел позабыть, насколько это прекрасно. Когда мы впервые встретились, ты предупредил, что играешь на скрипке, когда думаешь. Как будто о подобном необходимо предупреждать. Это прекрасно, Шерлок. Я не слышал ничего прекрасней. 

По телевизору все еще репортаж о тебе, разумеется. Слышать даже не хочу, что они там говорят. Эту печальную историю я знаю слишком хорошо. Тело, сброшенное с крыши, принадлежало умершему накануне. Его выкрали из морга, даже не из морга Бартса. Одежда на нем чужая. Его родственники все в растрепанных чувствах, жаждут довести дело до суда. Когда его сбросили, он уже был мертв. Самоубийца. Умер от передозировки. Это важно или нет? Он совершил самоубийство, а Моран сбросил его тело с крыши, обрядив в пальто, до боли похожее на твое. И прицепил к нему записку. Записку о тебе. 

В студию пригласили почерковедов, как будто они могут сообщить нечто критически важное. Их вывод: почерк мужской, писавший это был в ярости, напуган. Считают, что он написал это под угрозой. Ему угрожали, и он вспылил. Моран? По словам Майкрофта ты его задираешь, так что, похоже, в их выводах есть смысл. Правда, само содержание записки их озадачило. _Шерлок Холмс жив._ Ты умер три года назад, умер опороченным. Показывают заголовки газет, старые интервью, отрывки из передачи, где Мориарти изображает Ричарда Брука. Безумец провел их всех. Да, признают они, качая головами, да, это печально. Невиновного, спасшего сотни жизней, обвинили в том, что он – подделка, и он совершил самоубийство. И лишь многие годы спустя имя его было очищено. Показывают разоренную могилу, съемки с похорон. Где, кстати, они раздобыли эти кадры? На экране - я. Слушаю, как говорит о тебе Грег. Я еще не плачу. Это будет позже. 

Нужно выключить телевизор. 

Ты играешь очень печальные мелодии, Шерлок. Почему? И что именно ты исполняешь сейчас? Ты говоришь, что не понимаешь сантиментов, но всякий раз, стоит тебе сыграть вещь вроде этой, меня тянет обнять тебя, успокоить. Ты сам ее написал? Ты же иногда сочиняешь музыку, я знаю. О ком эта мелодия? 

Может, из тех, что ты написал для Ирен, когда та умерла? 

Напишешь ли ты хоть когда-нибудь подобное для меня? 

Вибрирует один из многочисленных телефонов, ты прекращаешь играть. Просто обрываешь мелодию на середине пассажа. Ты ждал именно этого? Мне вдруг кажется, что телевизор стал в разы громче. 

Теперь говорят о моей книге. Показывают обложку. Страницу с посвящением. _С любовью._ Да, книга была посвящена Ему, это и так всем известно. В углу - мое фото, на экране мелькают подсвеченные цитаты. Да, я никогда не верил, что ты – подделка, никогда. Я был прав. Я же Его знал. Разумеется, я оказался прав. Как бы они не начали это обязательное обсуждение – были мы любовниками, или нет. Пожалуйста, Шерлок, сыграй еще что-нибудь. 

Но ты откладываешь скрипку в сторону, откидываешь крышку одного из ноутбуков.

\- Что-то произошло? 

Гудит телефон. Мой. Кто-то звонит мне? Да, точно. Вот черт, это мой агент. Сейчас я не имею ни малейшего желания общаться, Оливер. Спасибо, но я и так знаю, что мою книгу обсуждают на телевиденье. Да, я в курсе. Конечно же, она попала на экран, в новостях же говорят о Шерлоке Холмсе! Еще одно тело! Разоренная могила Шерлока! Даже странно, что ты позвонил только сейчас. Поговоришь с автоответчиком. Да, я в курсе, что это хорошо скажется на продажах. Да, конечно, очень хорошо. И да, я помню про сроки. Не хочу сейчас об этом думать.

\- Да, - твои пальцы порхают по клавиатуре. – Джон, прежде чем ты начнешь возмущаться, позволь сообщить, что с Мэри все в порядке.

\- Что? 

\- С ней все в порядке, ее там не было. Были приняты необходимые меры предосторожности. Как минимум в этой части, сотрудники Майкрофта оказались вполне компетентны. 

\- Шерлок, - телефон снова гудит. Теперь СМС. Да что, черт подери, стряслось? Сообщение от Стэмфорда. _С тобой все в порядке?_ – Шерлок, что происходит? 

Новости. Произошел взрыв. Это же…

Это же дом, где живет Мэри. Черт. Ее квартира. Ее этаж. Взрыв произошел именно там. В стене здания теперь дыра, словно наружу из него что-то вырвалось. Как будто…

О, господи. 

В воздухе висит пыль, улица усыпана обломками. Штукатурка, ошметки ковра, обломки мебели. Обломки квартиры Мэри. Желтая полицейская лента. Прохожие указывают наверх, на дыру. На тротуаре валяется половина дивана, от подушек остались лишь клочки. Черт подери, Шерлок. Что ты наделал? 

Нужно идти. Я должен отправиться туда, найти Мэри. Должен… 

\- Удалось его вычислить? – Шерлок кому-то звонит. – Удалось? Ну же, - с кем он говорит? Майкрофт, наверное. Да, скорее всего он. Это же он все организовывал, ведь так? Плевать. Что же они натворили? Что ты сотворил со мной, Шерлок? Мэри, где же ты? Скажи, что с тобой все в порядке. Пожалуйста. 

\- Джон, - оказывается, я уже у дверей и держусь за ручку. Я встал, взял куртку и даже не заметил сам, что я это делаю. Не могу сидеть тут и смотреть на все это. Она была там? Быть может, она сейчас лежит там, на полу, истекает кровью, а меня нет с ней рядом, и она не знает, почему. – Не нужно. С ней все в норме. Ее там не было. Ее задержали. 

Я не верю тебе. Не верю. Ты даже не сказал, что ей грозит опасность. Я – другое дело. Ты говоришь «опасно», и я иду туда. Являюсь на аресты. Набрасываюсь на противника втрое больше себя. Это нормально. Я не против, что меня подставляют под прицелы снайперов. Но не смей выдвигать на линию огня Мэри. Просто не смей. Она живет в реальном, а не в нашем, фантазийном, мире. Не смей ее вмешивать. 

\- Моран заложил несколько бомб. Несмотря на все усилия МИ-5 по их обезвреживанию, из-за некомпетентности сотрудников, две из них обнаружить не удалось. Именно их он взорвал сегодня. Он угрожал мне этим, я же говорил. Именно так он пытается добраться до меня. Угрожая твоей жизни. В стенах было столько взрывчатки, что хватило бы снести все здание. Квартиры сверху и снизу эвакуировали некоторое время назад. Саму Мэри сегодня задержали. Никто не пострадал. 

Наберу ее. Господи, как же дрожат руки. Почему так? Я ничего не могу сделать, я бессилен. Я могу лишь сидеть здесь и наблюдать. Но если я ей нужен, я уйду, Шерлок. И ты меня не остановишь. Плевал я на твой периметр, на укрытие. Плевал, и все тут. Если с ней беда, ты меня не остановишь. Только не после всего того, что было.

\- Если он устроил взрыв лично, его можно будет обнаружить. Не так все плохо, Джон.

Иди нахрен, Шерлок. 

Она ответила на звонок. Слышен вой сирен. Она там, на улице. Слышу ее дыхание. Слава богу. Мэри. Ответь, пожалуйста. Ты в порядке? 

\- Мэри? 

\- Джон, - кажется, она ошеломлена. – Джон, тебя ведь там не было? Господи! Я не знала где ты, и так боялась, что ты был там. Слава богу. Слава богу. 

Она думала, что я в ее квартире? С чего мне там быть? 

\- Нет. Нет, со мной все хорошо. Ты в порядке? Я только что из новостей узнал.

\- Я в норме, - отвечает она и смеется. Нервный смешок. Никогда раньше такого от нее не слышал. Ей страшно. Я должен уйти. – Я была… Да, я в порядке. Была в парикмахерской. Меня усадили в кресло с опозданием. Просто жутким опозданием, обычно они четко придерживаются расписания. И я была на них так зла, Джон, так зла, за это ожидание. Но, похоже, это было просто провидение, - ну да. Провидение. Как же. – Они жутко меня задержали, настолько, что, когда все случилось, я была только на пути домой. Я должна была быть там, но пронесло. Меня даже близко там не было. Со мной все хорошо. 

На экране продолжается репортаж. Теперь показывают кадры, снятые с вертолета. В квартире Мэри теперь нет внешней стены. Видна кухня, гранитная столешница. Закрашенную стену теперь разделяет пополам трещина. Кровать перевернута. Пол провалился. Видны обои. Там был мой дом. Два года эта квартира была для меня домом. Все уничтожено. Ее жизнь, моя. Зачем? 

\- Господи. 

\- Говорят, был взрыв бытового газа, - да ну? Вот как все объясняют? Смотрю на тебя. Ты не сводишь с меня глаз. Ждешь. Чего именно? Хочешь понять, уйду я или нет? – Что-то там с… не знаю даже точно. И мне уже выписали чек, представляешь? Похоже, страховая сильно изменилась к лучшему с тех пор, как я последний раз имела с ней дело. 

Чек, значит. Вот как Майкрофт все улаживает? Выписывает чеки. 

Что же ты натворил? Зачем кому-то причинять вред Мэри? Она ни в чем не виновата. 

\- А тебе… - как же спросить? Мне нужно знать, есть ли ей, где переночевать. Потому что, если негде, Шерлок, она придет сюда. И ты не посмеешь возразить. Если ты в этом откажешь, я уйду. Если будет нужно, я сам буду искать ей жилье. – А тебе есть, куда пойти? 

\- Да, управляющий уже подыскал мне меблированную квартиру. В Сохо, представляешь? – до меня доносятся чужие разговоры. Слышно, как она садится в машину и захлопывает дверь. Называет водителю адрес. Сохо. Превосходный ход, Майкрофт. Она всегда мечтала жить там. – Сохо! Там даже садик есть. Говорят, я могу жить там, сколько потребуется. И чек есть. На покупку посуды, одежды и всего прочего. Что только захочется. Мне даже не нужно будет ничего документировать. Ну, разве не потрясающе? 

По крайней мере, о ней позаботились. Ты именно об этих предосторожностях говорил? О том, чтобы убрать ее подальше от этого, найти ей новое жилье. Квартиру ее мечты. Ей можно будет там остаться? Наверняка. И поспорить готов, что арендная плата для этого района будет запредельно низкой. С ней расплатились по счетам. Она выдержала два года со мной и смогла вовремя отпустить. Потеряла все, что имела, для того, чтобы получить все, о чем только мечтала. Мне жаль, Мэри. Надеюсь, у тебя все наладится. Правда надеюсь. 

\- Здорово, - ведь не за ней ведут охоту. Да. Ты мне уже говорил. Ему нужен я. Именно на меня ведут охоту. Я – наживка. Он знал, где я живу, и заложил там бомбы. Ты меня оттуда вытащил. Он угрожает мне, чтобы добраться до тебя. Вот как ведется ваша с ним игра: ты доводишь его сообщениями, он угрожает мне. Зачем ты отправил меня в «Теско»? Чтобы продемонстрировать ему: я больше не живу у Мэри. 

Ты пытался ее защитить? Пытался подать ему знак, показать, где я живу теперь. Понимаю. 

\- Ко мне туда Элис приедет, - это лучшая подруга Мэри. Я ее не перевариваю. Она вечно жалуется на что-то, сплетничает обо всех. Но Мэри ее любит, так что тут ничего не попишешь. Что ж, это хорошо. Компания Элис ей сейчас необходима. Будут не спать до утра и планировать поход по магазинам. Смена всего гардероба Мэри точно воодушевит. – Она поживет со мной какое-то время. 

\- Хорошо, - значит, во мне она не нуждается. Разумеется. И не нуждалась никогда. – Значит, все в норме? 

\- Я в порядке. Немного в шоке, но в порядке. Никогда о таком не слышала. Газовую плиту больше ни за что не куплю. Но я в норме, со мной все хорошо. 

\- Ладно. Звони, если что-то понадобится, хорошо? 

\- Я переживала, - говорит она. – Думала, что ты мог там оказаться. Я знаю, мы с тобой расстались не на лучшей ноте, Джон, но я переживала. 

\- Я тоже, - отвечаю ей. Все то время, пока рядом был я, она тоже была целью. Без меня она в безопасности. – Мне жаль. 

\- Не нужно, - произносит она. – Я буду в норме. Позвоню потом.

Я знаю, что она не позвонит. И это к лучшему. Она прерывает звонок. 

Ты не отрываешь от меня взгляд. Я так и не отпустил дверную ручку. История о взрыве уже успела надоесть ведущим, и теперь крутят какой-то другой сюжет. Расстались какие-то звезды. Полная ерунда. Мелочи. Словно и нет никакой ожесточенной войны в Лондоне. Они даже не имеют о ней понятия. 

\- Он пытался убить меня, - это понятно. Он знает, что ты и я были очень близки. Угрожает мне, чтобы добраться до тебя. Где ты, он не в курсе, но полагал, что знает, где живу я. У Мэри. Он угрожал мне, ты его изводил. И вот результат – дикий, безумный. Но никто не пострадал. Так все и задумывалось, разве нет? 

\- Да. 

\- И что теперь? 

Вздыхаешь, садишься. И вдруг кажется, что ты словно уменьшился. Ты утомлен. Ты исхудал. Ты мало спал этой ночью, и одному только богу известно, когда ты вообще последний раз нормально высыпался. Глаза покраснели от лопнувших сосудов. Неужели именно так ты провел все эти годы? Выжидал, пытался выманить этого психа из укрытия, скрывался? Тщательно продумывал план за планом и надеялся, что они сработают? Следил за ничего не подозревающим мной? Что дальше, Шерлок? Кто следующий окажется на волосок от смерти и ускользнет? 

\- Не знаю точно, - тебе неприятно это признавать, ведь так? 

Шерлок, возьми скрипку. Я буду сидеть и слушать, как ты играешь. Я буду сидеть и слушать, а ты будешь смотреть в окно. Теперь я понимаю, чего ты ожидаешь. Ты ждешь, когда он обнаружит меня. Я – наживка. Он должен за мной явиться. Верно? 

Я буду здесь. Я готов.


	44. Все нормально

_Я в норме. Со мной все в порядке, меня там не было. С Мэри все хорошо. Мы в порядке._

Не самый подходящий момент сообщать кому-то о нашем разрыве, так что я просто посылаю всем знакомым почти одно и то же сообщение, с незначительными изменениями. Никто не интересуется, почему взрыв произошел только и только в квартире Мэри. Похоже, все поверили, что это взрыв газа. Никаких вопросов. Ни единого. 

Я полагал, что человеку от природы присущ инстинкт, который срабатывает, когда что-то не так, некий базовый хищнический рудимент, что заставляет кожу покрываться мурашками, давая понять – в этой истории что-то не сходится. Но это неверно. Нам нравится считать, что мы обладаем этим инстинктом, но на самом деле это не так. Коллективное восприятие нас подводит. Мы слишком боимся показаться параноиками или сумасшедшими, мы не желаем, чтобы хоть кто-то получил о нас неверные представления, дурно о нас подумал. Всегда все упирается в одно: что скажут соседи. Разве нет? _Готовьте шапочки из фольги, парни, у нас тут чудик с левой резьбой._ Если все вокруг полагают, что происходящее логично, мы даже не пытаемся в этом усомниться. 

Мы привыкли оперировать всем с точки зрения правдоподобия. Насколько правдоподобно, что преступники разместили взрывчатку в стенах соседних квартир – слева и справа, сверху и снизу; насколько вероятно, что эти бомбы находились там столь долго, что и задумываться об этом нет смысла, отсчитывая время, ожидая своего часа? Надо думать, это всего лишь взрыв газа. Ну, конечно же, газа. Это более правдоподобно. И все верят. 

Значит, так тому и быть.

_Я в норме. Со мной все хорошо. Нет, меня там, слава богу, не было. Да, знаю, это ужас какой-то._

О тебе я никому не рассказываю. Ты не запрещал. Моран уже знает, так что сейчас вряд ли так уж важно держать все в тайне. Ты об этом ничего не говорил, но все равно, я о тебе не упоминаю. Мне кажется, что это – не то, чем сейчас стоит делиться с кем-либо. Я даже не смогу толком все объяснить. 

_Знаешь, а я сейчас в «221б». Да, снова дома! Сижу тут с Шерлоком и смотрю, как он пялится в монитор. Да, знаю, просто настоящий праздник. Совсем как в старые времена. Ну, точнее как в скучные дни из тех времен. Он, оказывается, и не умирал вовсе. Это же Шерлок! Да, я в курсе! Хороший из него актер вышел, да? Меня он точно смог обдурить! Нет, как ему это удалось, я не знаю. Да и спрашивать не хочу, грубо как-то. Ладно, увидимся, приятель, спокойной ночи!_

Нет, такого я заявить не смогу. Даже не знаю, с чего тут вообще можно начать. Быть может, я просто не готов тобой делиться. Пока не готов. 

Господи, как же я вымотался. Ты уставился в монитор, уже давно смотришь в него, не моргая. Тебе нужно поспать. Нам надо лечь.

Нам. Как будто мы теперь ложимся вместе. Что ж, так и было. Мы спали. Вместе. Если что и заботит тебя сейчас меньше всего, то это сон, или мысль о том, чтобы лечь спать со мной. Победа и поражение, жизнь и смерть – сейчас на чашу весов брошено именно это, а не вопрос, смогу ли я снова уткнуться носом тебе в шею или прижать ладонь к твоей груди и чувствовать твое дыхание. Сну ты уделяешь время только, когда у тебя нет других дел, куда более важных. О нем даже думать не хочется, так? 

\- Ну что? – ты как будто забыл о моем присутствии. Вскидываешь на меня удивленный взгляд. Да, я знаю, что ты занят. Ты планируешь, составляешь схемы, отслеживаешь точки на карте, а все это требует большой сосредоточенности. 

\- Что «ну что»? 

\- Его нашли? – ведь именно в этом плюс всей истории, в том, что можно отследить дистанционный взрыватель. Но я уже понимаю: ответ отрицательный. В противном случае ты бы уже что-то сказал, и настрой у тебя был бы куда более радужный. Быть может, мы бы уже пошли за китайским фаст-фудом, или отправились к Анджело отпраздновать возвращение в мир живых поздним десертом и шампанским, или еще что-то в этом роде. Теперь трудно сказать. Ты стал еще молчаливей, чем мне помнится. В моем воображении ты все время говорил. Я успел забыть какая она, эта гробовая тишина. 

\- Нет, - отворачиваешься к экрану. – Нашли лишь очередную его марионетку. Восемнадцать лет, вор и наркоман, уже попадался полиции. Даже среднюю школу не закончил. Отец - в тюрьме за убийство матери, так что, по сути, он - сирота. Именно таких и тянет к Морану, окончательно отчаявшихся. Вот до чего дошло, Джон. До арестов оступившихся детей, - этот «оступившийся ребенок», напоминаю, едва не взорвал мою бывшую девушку. Но я понимаю, о чем ты. Дно. Он исчерпался почти до самого дна. Значит, скоро все будет кончено. 

Чего теперь мы от него ждем? Нам необходимо, чтобы он нанес удар. Он должен нанести его именно здесь, пусть ты и сделал это невозможным? Под ударом должен оказаться я. Он нападет, и его схватят, так? _Выходи, выходи, где бы ты ни был._ Но только в нужное нам время и место. Правильно?

\- Мне нужно еще раз выйти? Прогуляться, помахать в камеры? – надеюсь, не прямо сейчас. Темно. Я устал. Ты устал. Пойдем спать, Шерлок. 

\- Нет, - берешь еще один телефон. Готов поклясться, их стало еще больше. – Слишком опасно. Теперь он тебя ищет.

_Слишком опасно?_ Вот такого я от тебя прежде точно не слышал ни разу.  
\- А этим утром он меня не искал? 

В ответ следует взгляд, который я едва ли могу понять.  
\- Он знает, что теперь ты больше не живешь там. Он знает, что я подготовился лучше, чем он рассчитывал. Нам нужно действовать с, - секундная пауза. Уверен, ты готовишься сказать слово, которое выводит тебя из себя, слово, которое твой брат твердил неоднократно, - осторожностью, - точно. Осторожность. Это в духе Майкрофта. Целеустремленность, осторожность, обдуманность. Совсем не в твоем духе, Шерлок. Весь твой разум поглощен загадками настолько, что места инстинкту самосохранения просто не осталось. – Пусть его сеть превратилась почти в ничто, он гораздо лучший стрелок, чем ты. 

Стрелок, лучший, чем я? 

\- Что ж, может и не лучший, а, скажем, равный тебе. А мне все еще неизвестно, где он.

\- Так что теперь? 

Смотришь на меня, потом отворачиваешься обратно к монитору.   
\- Я разработал семь различных планов, - в этом я и не сомневался. – И каждый из них вероятней всего приводит к плохому концу. 

\- Значит, нужен еще один план. С хорошим концом. 

Вздыхаешь.  
\- Одного вполне хватит. 

Иди спать, Шерлок. Мы со всем этим разберемся утром. Ты вымотан, как и я. Уже поздно. 

\- Я спать, - встаю, замираю. Ожидание. Он отправится со мной вместе? 

Он не поднимает на меня взгляд. Напряженно смотрит на телефон. Потом берет второй. И третий. Набирает какое-то сообщение, откладывает сотовый в сторону. Он ко мне не присоединится. Ну, разумеется, нет. Ему незачем так поступать. Его спальня - тут, моя - наверху. Бога ради, мы же только соседи по квартире. Мы просто друзья. Да, прошлой ночью он позволил себя обнять, но только потому, что все три года я считал его мертвым. На этом все, теперь мы вернулись к обычной жизни. Вроде как. И мы не будем это обсуждать, ведь обсуждать-то тут нечего.

\- Спокойной ночи, Шерлок. 

\- Спокойной ночи. 

Все в порядке. Все хорошо. Ты останешься внизу, Шерлок. Будешь работать, пока не начнут слипаться глаза, и, быть может, уснешь прямо здесь, в кресле, за столом, а утром я принесу тебе кофе. Или же ты поймешь, что уже слишком сонный, и свернешься калачиком на своей кровати, кровати, где мы провели прошлую ночь вместе. Возможно, тебе даже будет меня не хватать. Или нет. Ты не станешь даже задумываться об этом, ведь… Жизнь и смерть. Моран. Имена на пулях, мое и твое. Ты занят организацией, дирижируешь происходящим, и ты волнуешься. Этого вполне достаточно. Я все понимаю. Я знаю, что это – не отсутствие внимания, это просто такое его проявление. 

И это нормально. Меня это устроит. 

Наверху темно. Я не поднимался к себе с самого утра. Окно так и осталось приоткрытым. Прохладно. 

Он остается внизу, и это нормально. Это нормально. Это для Него обычно, наша жизнь устроена именно так. Я помню, как все было. Обычно я не выдерживал и отправлялся в кровать. Он вполне способен обходиться без сна, это лишь подстегивает Его жажду найти верное решение. И, возможно, для нас обоих только к лучшему, что Он останется бодрствовать. Со мной все по-другому. 

Прошлой ночью я заснул в одежде. Сегодня улягусь в нормальной пижаме. Здесь свежо. Наверное, батареи еще не прогрелись. Внизу сейчас вполне тепло, и мне скоро станет тоже. 

Господи, я совсем забыл, каково лежать в этой кровати, забыл, как меня раздражала кровать Мэри. Черт, ведь при сравнении все так очевидно. Та постель была ужасной, понятия не имею, как только я столько времени с этим мирился. В ней, казалось, тонешь, как в густой и пышной пене. Эта гораздо лучше. Она идеальна. Постель скоро прогреется. Нужно было все-таки закрыть окно с утра. 

А ты прав насчет той трещины в потолке. Сам я вряд ли обратил бы внимание, что ее нет, до этого момента. Но я помню все те ночи, когда я лежал тут и смотрел на нее, освещенную тусклым, льющимся из окна светом. Она начиналась у самой стены, извиваясь, ползла по потолку и обрывалась на его середине, служа напоминанием: это – не новый дом, у него есть своя история. Его стены просели со временем, ушла их идеальная ровность. Дом приноравливался к своему месту, как живое существо. Дожди и время изменяли очертания земли под ним, и дом менялся вместе с ней. Идеально выверенные углы покосились, не справившись со своим переменчивым основанием – Лондоном. Мы сами здесь лишь мимолетны и можем лишь рассчитывать на то, что он замрет. Но этого никогда не случается. 

Трещины больше нет. Теперь там лишь ровная штукатурка. 

Да, все в порядке. Он - внизу, я – наверху. Так ведь и было по большей части. Так и должно быть. Это нормально. То есть, я ничего не ожидаю. С меня уже довольно того, что ты вернулся. Мне этого вполне достаточно. 

Понятия не имею, как, но в тебе сохраняется некая невинность. Представить невозможно, чтобы кто-то другой спокойно воспринял то, что я сделал, и мысли не допустив, что в этом есть что-то не то. Такое не проходит без последствий, тебе стоило бы напомнить о том, кто мы друг другу. Сказать что-то вроде: _Я польщен твоим интересом, Джон._ Я бы смутился и все отрицал, и мы смогли бы перевести все в шутку. Тебе следовало бы сказать хоть что-то, но ты вел себя, как будто все в норме, и все действительно было в норме. Все было в порядке. Ты просто не понимаешь, до каких пределов простираются границы дружбы, ведь так? У тебя ведь не так уж много друзей. Быть может, в этом все и дело. Некоторые вещи вполне нормальны: коротко обнять, похлопать по спине и все прочее в этом духе. Но вот прижиматься к тебе в кровати, обнимать тебя и прижимать к груди ладонь... Я ведь, может, даже поцеловал тебя в шею. Я не помню такого, но это вполне вероятно. А это уже значит – перешагнуть черту. 

Но только не в твоем понимании. Нет, ты об этом даже не задумываешься. Я скучал по тебе, вот и все. Я был пьян, мне тебя не хватало, и ты это понял. Так что все хорошо. Мы просто продолжим жить, как жили раньше. Это вовсе не перешагнуть грань, только не для тебя. Тебе ведь тоже меня не хватало. 

Да, все нормально.

Где-то хлопнула дверь. Это ты? Ушел из ванной в спальню, так? Правильно, тебе нужен сон. Шаги. Ступеньки. Ты поднимаешься наверх. Ко мне. Точно? Хочешь что-то рассказать. Ты нашел его, в этом все дело? Ты понял, как мы его выманим завтра, задача решена. Вот что ты скажешь. Ты успокоишься, ты поделишься со мной тем, как ты смог все вычислить. В твоем голосе будет так хорошо мне знакомое, почти детское ликование. И я засну под его звуки. Да, это хорошо. Только… Господи. Не смей даже вообразить хоть что-то иное. 

Темно, но мне видно, как открывается дверь, виден твой силуэт. Ты заходишь внутрь и выдыхаешь. Да, знаю, тут холодно. 

Переступаешь порог, прикрываешь дверь. Заходишь внутрь. Ты босиком. И обнажен? Господи. Нет, нет, ты в пижамных штанах, просто без футболки, голый по пояс. Что ж, ты же не знал, что наверху так холодно. Я закрыл окно, скоро тут станет теплее. Что случилось? 

Ты что-то кладешь на тумбочку у кровати. Телефоны. Как минимум, три, а то и четыре. Откидываешь одеяло. И забираешься ко мне в кровать. 

Зачем? 

Замерз, так? Ты возишься на постели, придвигаешься ближе ко мне. К теплу. Считаешь, что я сплю? Но ты же знаешь, что это не так. 

Боже, я столько раз это представлял. Вспоминал. Время от времени ты ко мне приходил, помнишь? Ну, конечно, помнишь. Не знаю, о чем тогда думал ты, понятия не имею, о чем думал я сам, но тогда это казалось таким естественным. Ты просто так делал, а мне это нравилось. Почему-то это казалось важным. Оно таким и было. Разве нет? 

\- Ты раньше так тоже делал, - говорю я шепотом. Сейчас ночь. Темно. И кажется, что нужно именно шептать. 

\- Хм-мм? 

\- Раньше, ты… - что я хочу сказать? – Ты ложился ко мне в кровать, иногда. Когда тебе что-то было нужно. Или хотелось поговорить. Ты же помнишь? - ну, конечно помнишь. Это же ты. Ты ничего не забываешь. 

\- М-хмм, - ты вдруг стал бессловесным? Ты утомился. Да, я понимаю. Сейчас ты пришел именно спать, верно? Не затем, чтобы поговорить. Нечем похвалиться, побед нет. Быть может, тебе хочется, чтобы я умолк. Ты захотел спать здесь. Почему? Тебе так уютнее. Тебе было одиноко, тебе не хватало меня, а мне - тебя. Мне не хватало тебя так сильно, Шерлок. Ты просто не понимаешь насколько. 

\- Я об этом часто вспоминал, - замолкаю. Мне просто нужно выговориться. Непонятно почему, но ты не выстраиваешь границу между нами. Так что я скажу. Мне же не обязательно объяснять все полностью, но об этом мне хочется сказать: это нечто неизменное. И в этом нет ничего чудно́го. Ты так делал, и это нормально. Ты можешь продолжать приходить, я не попытаюсь ничего предпринять. Нет. – Меня это успокаивало. Успокаивали мысли о тебе здесь. Не знаю, почему. 

\- М-мм, - глубоко вдыхаешь, медленно выдыхаешь. Чувствую тепло твоего тела. Ты снова немного сдвигаешься, совсем чуть-чуть. Твоя нога касается моего колена. Ты не отдергиваешь ее, хотя должен был заметить. Должен был. Господи, никаких границ. Мы настолько близки. Люди так не делают. Только не соседи. Только не друзья. Но ты не такой, как все остальные. 

Ты ведь понимаешь, что сейчас делаешь? Ты же не идиот, совсем нет. Но в тебе всегда остается эта твоя невинность. Ты поступаешь так намеренно? Ты же должен понимать, ты же всегда знаешь, какие внутренние мотивы движут остальными. А мои смог увидеть? Я не попытаюсь ничего предпринять. Я могу любить тебя таким, какой ты есть, так, как есть. Все в порядке. Все придет в норму, со временем. Я не изменю своего решения. 

Ты поворачиваешься лицом ко мне, и теперь мы соприкасаемся теснее и больше. Господи, Шерлок, что же ты делаешь? Твердая голень прижимается к моей лодыжке, чувствуется через два слоя ткани. Мое дыхание стало чуть чаще, я не в силах этому помешать. Ты это заметишь. Ты знаешь. Должен знать. Я знаю, что это так. 

В самом деле, Шерлок? Действительно? 

Я думал, что это возможно. Думал, что, быть может, в этом все дело, и, проведи мы вместе достаточно времени, к этому бы все и пришло. Ты тоже об этом задумывался? Для тебя это стало откровением, или ты уже и так это знал? 

\- Ирен Адлер, - вот в чем вопрос. Да, фраза построена не так, но на самом деле я именно спрашиваю. Для меня это важно.

\- М-мм? – все еще ни слова. Лица касается твое дыхание. Нужно повернуться на бок. Теперь мы лицом к лицу для разговора. Ты слегка сдвигаешься, приноравливаясь ко мне, кладешь ногу поверх моей. Это точно не по ошибке. 

Мысленно я задавал тебе этот вопрос уже бессчетное количество раз. Ты любил ее? Да, нет, конечно, нет, конечно, да – я уже слышал все возможные ответы. Мне нужно знать, понятия не имею почему. Это все меняет. Я ведь ревновал, она это поняла. И ты, разумеется, тоже мог понять. Мне нужно знать. 

\- Ты любил ее? – я никогда не осмеливался задать этот вопрос прямо, без обиняков. Мне было страшно услышать ответ. Самый очевидный: да. Ты спал с ней? Она касалась тебя? Мне нужно знать. Быть может, это не имеет значения, но кажется, что наоборот. 

Тихий смешок. Я его чувствую, матрас слегка подрагивает. Забавно, да? Забавно? Это значит «да» или «нет»? 

\- Знаешь, она ведь не умерла. 

Что? На самом деле, нет. Я сказал тебе, что она в Америке, но это не так. Она умерла, а я не захотел тебе об этом сообщать. А как же иначе, к ним же попал ее телефон. Что значит, она жива? 

\- Я знаю, Майкрофт считал, что она мертва. Он ведь так тебе сказал. Правда, лгать мне он тебя не просил. Это твое решение. 

Твои пальцы скользят по моему запястью и замирают, едва касаясь. Два пальца просто покоятся на моем запястье, не двигаясь. 

\- Не хотел причинить тебе боль, - отвечаю я. Ты говоришь в голос, так что и я не буду шептать. Мы все равно говорим достаточно тихо, кричать нет нужды, мы ведь так близко. – Я считал, что ты ее любишь. 

\- Она не умерла, - понятия не имею, зачем ты это повторяешь. Как будто это и есть ответ. Ладно. Значит, она жива. Дважды подделала собственную смерть. На один раз больше, чем ты. Надеюсь, у вас с ней не соревнование. – Когда я в последний раз что-то узнавал о ней, она была где-то в Праге. 

Ума не приложу, что должен на это сказать. Почему бы тебе просто мне не ответить? Даже в моем воображении ты всегда давал ответ: _да, нет, конечно, нет. Нет, Джон, я любил тебя._ Как так вышло, что в реальности ты дал совершенно другой ответ? Тот, который понять даже сложней. 

\- Ну, - понятия не имею, что говорить дальше. Ты ждешь моего ответа, а я не понимаю нашего диалога. Ты говоришь так, словно сообщил мне что-то крайне важное. Не понимаю, что это значит. – Значит, ты с ней общаешься? – серьезно, не знаю, что тут еще сказать. Вопросы задавать я не могу. Ты совершенно точно не хочешь давать ответ. 

\- Нет, - в слабом льющемся из окна свете мне видны очертания твоего лица, видна острая скула. Я помню, помню, что представлял себе твое лицо именно таким, повернутым ко мне именно вот так, именно здесь. Ты выглядел вот так ровно за секунды до того, как я наклонялся поцеловать тебя. Ресницы, открытые глаза. Смотрю, как ты моргаешь. Ты изучаешь меня. 

Значит, Ирен жива. Все-таки не умерла. Она одержала над тобой верх, и она жива. Тебя это восхищает, я знаю, что это так. Тебя это выводит из себя и привлекает, тебе приятно знать, что кто-то может одержать над тобой верх. Если бы ты ее любил, то обязательно встретился бы с ней. Если бы ты ее любил, ты мог бы ее получить. Ты был бы в Праге. Ты же подделал собственную смерть. Вы оба восстали из мертвых и могли бы быть вместе. О. Это и есть ответ. Я понимаю. Она не умерла. Ты ее не оплакивал. Просто отпустил ее. Ведь она не была твоей.

Меня ты никогда не отпускал. Никогда.

Понимаю.

И я тоже не отпустил тебя, Шерлок. А ведь я пытался. Бог свидетель, я пытался. Но не смог. 

Ты можешь меня оттолкнуть, если захочешь. Мы можем все свести в шутку. Я буду действовать медленно, чтобы ты понял, что я собираюсь сделать. Что бы ни случилось, Шерлок, все будет нормально. Обещаю. Я ни на что не обижусь. Ты же должен понимать, никто не приближается друг к другу настолько, если причина не в этом. Еще чуть-чуть, и я прикоснусь к твоему носу своим. На моих губах – твое дыхание. Ты не отодвигаешься. Не отворачиваешься. Ты замер, пальцы на моем запястье не двигаются. Ты ждешь. Ты знаешь. 

Боже. 

Твоя нижняя губа - между моими. Мягкая, теплая. 

Это ты. Конечно же, ты. Это твой вкус. Твое дрожащее дыхание. Я тебя едва касаюсь. Все в порядке, Шерлок. Позволяю ей, скользкой от влаги, выскользнуть из моих губ. Все в порядке? Ты не обязан этого делать. Ты меня не отталкиваешь. Ты просто дышишь. Чувствую, как вздрагивают твои пальцы. Ты ждал от меня именно этого?

Все в порядке, Шерлок. В порядке.

Попробую снова. 

Твои губы нежнее, чем я думал. Мягкие и теплые, приоткрытые, влажные – понятия не имею, почему мне казалось, что они будут совершенно другими. Кончик языка проводит по моей нижней губе. Твое дыхание, как и мое, ускоряется. Ты ловишь, обхватываешь мои губы своими, притягиваешь меня к себе. Да. Все хорошо. Поцелуй меня, Шерлок. Твой язык скользит, прикасается к моему. Прошлой ночью ты ведь все понял. А может быть, ты просто всегда это знал. Поцелуй меня.


	45. В ярком цвете

Кажется, именно так я готов провести остаток жизни. 

Еле слышный возглас в мои губы на выдохе – на грани стона, честная попытка просто дышать, несмотря на то, что сейчас происходит между нами. Знаю, это требует титанических усилий. Ведь то, что сейчас происходит, - потрясающе. Правда, потрясающе. Ты хоть представляешь, что со мной творят эти ощущения – твои влажные губы, твой почти-стон? Господи. Конечно, ты знаешь. Все ведь так очевидно. Ты же слышишь в моем дыхании то же самое. Ведь слышишь? Конечно же. 

Поцелуй меня. Да. Не останавливайся. 

Боже, Шерлок. Господи. Твои губы. 

Не перейди я эту грань сам, поцелуй бы точно толкнул меня за нее. Невозможно поцеловать тебя и при этом не влюбиться безнадежно. Смешно, но это действительно так. 

Господи. Твое дыхание на моей щеке, большего мне и не нужно. 

Нет, нужно. Мне нужно больше. Я это чувствую. Твои плечи напряжены, грудь, прижатая к моей, вздымается и опадает. Ты возбужден, эрекция упирается мне в бедро. Это хорошо. Хорошо, Шерлок. Я это чувствую и знаю, что чувствуешь ты – я прижался к тебе и возбужден точно так же. Легчайшее касание твоей обнаженной кожи с каждым выдохом. Господи. Потрясающе. Я не наброшусь на тебя как зверь, нет. Постепенно, мы дойдем и до этого. Надеюсь. Предвкушение окутывает, обволакивает теплом, оно словно мед.

И не нужно никаких слов. Они вовсе не требуются, чтобы понять: я тебя хочу, и ты меня хочешь. Все настолько просто, и в то же время все так долго казалось слишком сложным. Прикосновение языка к моей нижней губе. Твоя рука у меня на поясе. Я перебираю твои волосы. Это идеально. Боже. Сердце несется вскачь. Я готов провести так вечность.

Поцелуй с тобой невозможно сравнить со всеми остальными. Невозможно, и все. Это ты. А ты – уникален. 

Целовал ли ты хоть кого-то раньше? Не уверен. Трудно сказать. Все ведь разные, а первые мгновения всегда выходят немного неловкими, но вполне может оказаться, что целуешься ты впервые. Боже. Вполне возможно. Да, это смешно, но мне отчасти хочется, чтобы было именно так. На самом деле это не имеет значения, ведь в такие моменты не существует никого иного: ни Ирен, ни Мэри – никого. Есть только ты и я, как будто родившиеся заново. И все же, это вполне может оказаться для тебя первым поцелуем, и, кажется, мне приятна эта мысль. Ты – мой, Шерлок, ты всегда был моим. И если этот поцелуй не первый, он все равно кажется именно таким, даже для меня самого. Я словно провел всю свою жизнь в глубоком сне и вот, наконец, проснулся. Я никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного к кому-то, кого даже еще не целовал. Я никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного ни к кому. Точка. 

Нам нужно было решиться на это уже давно. Знаешь, все ведь было бы нормально. Уверен, тогда мы бы больше смеялись. Все было бы странно, забавно и неловко. И, быть может, мы не были бы столь уверены. Но мы бы со всем разобрались. Мы ждали слишком долго и превратили это в нечто столь значительное, что теперь я едва могу дышать. Три года без тебя, Шерлок. И, кажется, не было ни единой секунды, когда я не представлял, как целую тебя. Хотя в воображении было совсем по-другому. Теперь я понимаю: за любой фантазией, даже самой яркой, скрывается пустота. Это был лишь набросок, всего лишь экскиз. А теперь он наполнился цветом, объемом, звуками. Запахом. Мыло, зубная паста, кофе, а за всем этим – тот самый, неопределимый и глубокий запах твоей кожи. Твоей полноцветной кожи. Я все это чувствую. Господи.

Твои пальцы на моем бедре вздрагивают, сжимают сильней. Бессознательное движение? С тобой так бывает? Ты способен хоть что-то делать бессознательно? Не знаю. Ты пытаешься притянуть меня еще ближе, как будто это возможно, и это движение меня надламывает. Оно отвечает на миллионы вопросов, которые я никогда не смогу задать. Целуй меня, Шерлок. Не останавливайся. Не останавливайся никогда. Прошу. 

Сперва все было неловко, но мы преодолели это. Боже. Все хорошо. С этим не поспоришь, и я могу лишь поражаться тому, что ты мне позволяешь все это. Это – дар. Чувствую, как под моей рукой на твоей шее напрягаются мышцы. Ты тоже этого желал. Давно ли? Насколько давно между нами это возникло? Ты тоже себе это представлял? Быть может, так и было. 

Дыши, Шерлок. Твое сердце колотится быстрее моего. Все хорошо. Все в порядке. Ты дышишь так, словно изголодался по воздуху. Прижимаюсь губами к подбородку, к шее, острым ключицам. Ты так исхудал. Ты пропал, и без тебя пропадал я, ты же знаешь. Ты был без меня, и это чувствуется – ты стал таким худым, выпирают ребра, бока впали так, что талия кажется женской. 

Пожалуйста, я хочу услышать твой стон снова. Это сводит с ума. 

Твои прикосновения робки, нерешительны. Кажется, ты сам толком не знаешь, куда девать руки. Все хорошо, Шерлок, все в порядке. Ведь все это для тебя незнакомо, как и для меня. Ты ведь мужчина, а со мной такого никогда не было. Сначала все и всегда кажется непривычным. Это нормально. 

Ведь на самом деле, если подумать, разница не так уж велика: тело остается телом, независимо от пола. Провожу языком по соску, ты вздрагиваешь. Приятно? Надеюсь. Да, тебе хорошо. Ты закрыл глаза, затаил дыхание. Дыши, Шерлок. Мне необходимо знать, что ты дышишь. Оставляю поцелуй прямо напротив сердца. Оно ведь по-прежнему бьется, несмотря ни на что. Не покидай меня больше, пожалуйста. Не оставляй. Гладишь меня по голове, перебираешь волосы, и мне хорошо от этого. Тебя слегка трясет. Это нормально, Шерлок. Нормально, понимаешь? Это просто желание, оно иногда накатывает до дрожи. То, что так случилось сейчас – нормально, и мне это нравится. 

Черт.

Да, мне это, в самом деле, нравится. Нравится чувствовать исходящее от тебя, излучаемое тобой желание, сотрясающее тебя до самых основ, до самой сути. Неуправляемое. С тобой так бывало? Единственный способ все прекратить – отвернуться, выбраться из постели, уйти вниз, но ты не отворачиваешься. Это невозможно отрицать, не получится ни с чем спутать – это именно желание, ничто иное. Мне нравится видеть тебя таким. Это - нечто, предназначенное мне, и это превосходно. Это – для меня. 

Твое возбуждение не получится игнорировать, но это и не нужно. Оно очевидно. А ведь, если дело касается тебя, очевидного, в лучшем случае, будет немного. Прижимающийся ко мне горячий сигнал - постоянное напоминание. И пусть я вынужден признать, что это несколько странно и чуждо, все в то же время так просто и так понятно. Откровенный зов: _прикоснись ко мне, не останавливайся._ Свидетельство. Ты бы, наверное, предпочел именно этот термин. Если бы, конечно, сейчас в тебе сохранилась способность к дедуктивному мышлению, способность наблюдать, подмечать улики и детали, раскрывающие истину даже тогда, когда ее невозможно увидеть. Свидетельство, говорящее: _Я этого хочу._

И я тебя хочу, Шерлок. Господи, хочу так сильно, что этого просто не выразить словами. Даже нет смысла пытаться. Но ты ведь знаешь и так, верно? Ты же это тоже чувствуешь, ведь все настолько очевидно. 

Боже. Оторваться на миг от твоих губ и вновь к ним прижаться – блаженство. Целуй меня, Шерлок. Меня тоже слегка трясет. Мы оба сейчас словно дети. Словно девственники. И влечение топливом подогревает адреналин. Пусть сами мы толком не понимаем, что дальше – наши тела все знают и так. Я мечтал об этом. Дай я, просто…

Сюда, Шерлок. Ложись на меня, мне это нужно. Иди ко мне. Поцелуй меня, а я буду гладить твою спину. Да, вот так, хорошо. Ш-ш-ш, все хорошо. Я тебя не оставлю. Что бы ни случилось. Даже если это – единственный раз. Даже если ты будешь со мной лишь однажды, только в этот раз. Даже если ты сейчас все прекратишь, сядешь, высмеешь все, что было. Назовешь экспериментом. Скажешь, что вся эта человеческая глупость смешна до нелепости. Беспорядочна и негигиенична. Сентиментальна. Если захочешь – рассмейся, это ведь забавно. Все хорошо. Поцелуй меня, и, пока тебе это будет нужно, я буду отвечать на поцелуй. Боже. Твои губы…

Шерлок. Господи. 

Я ведь могу скользнуть руками внутрь твоих пижамных штанов. Самую малость, лишь кончиками пальцев. На несколько дюймов вниз, а затем обратно на поясницу. Я могу так сделать и делаю, легко провожу пальцами по спине. Это просто прикосновение, Шерлок. Мои руки на твоей коже. Тебе так нравится?

Да. Тебе нравится. 

Снова вниз, за эту ограничительную линию, под резинку штанов. Под единственную границу. Границу, отделяющую друзей от любовников. Ты ведь это понимаешь? Для тебя не существует границ, не существует ограничений. Нормы и условности не мешают тебе желать того, что тебе нужно. Ограничения, правила поведения в обществе – для других. Как и сантименты. Так в чем же дело? Я чувствую, как быстро колотится твое сердце, как ты обхватываешь губами мочку моего уха. Ты желаешь того, что тебе нужно. Сейчас ты желаешь получить меня. И это хорошо. Это замечательно. Да. Это идеально. 

Обхватываю тебя. Крепко. На сей раз это вовсе не дразнящее прикосновение. Напротив – с силой прижимаю тебя к себе, провожу ладонями по коже и чувствую, как прижимается, скользит по моему твой член. Хорошо, так? Тебе ведь нравится? Ты тяжело выдыхаешь мне в шею, вцепляешься в плечи с такой силой, что, наверное, останутся отметины от ногтей. Но я не возражаю. Вовсе нет. Это замечательно. Ты хватаешься за меня изо всех сил, словно цепляешься за саму жизнь. Да, похоже, тебе хорошо. Кажется, стоит мне услышать еще хоть один твой стон, и не понадобится больше ничего. Боже. Да, Шерлок, вот так... Раскройся. Не думай ни о чем. Это прекрасно. Хочу прочувствовать тебя всего. Услышать еще раз твой стон. Черт. Хочу видеть, как ты кончишь, извиваясь и вздрагивая. Ты почти на грани, это чувствуется. А ведь я даже еще по-настоящему тебя не касался.

Господи.

Перекатываешься на спину, утягиваешь меня за собой. Не желаешь отпускать. Прикусывания, поцелуи, слюна – желание отдается в нас обоих толикой безрассудства. По крайней мере, во мне: я без ума от тебя, и я не могу остановиться. Твои руки под моей футболкой, кожа к коже, и это превосходно. Я ведь тоже стону, задыхаюсь, уткнувшись в твою кожу, не в силах сдержаться. И причиной тому – ты. 

Я представлял все абсолютно по-другому. Не мог даже допустить, что ты так действительно поступишь. Не думал, что ты будешь желать меня так сильно. И не представлял, что твой, проникший в мой рот язык, будет именно таким. Мне казалось, все будет настороженным и медленным, управляемым и вдумчивым. Все оказалось другим – по-первобытному диким и лихорадочным. А этот глухой стон, кажется, навсегда поселился у тебя в груди. Это прекрасно. Это – то, что я хочу испытывать снова и снова. Господи. Ведь это только самое начало, Шерлок, впереди еще столько всего. Я даже еще не…

Да, еще раз, Шерлок. Сделай так снова. Господи. Твои руки. Боже. 

Мне нужно от тебя так много, Шерлок. Так много. Мне кажется, что ты согласишься, что это будет тебе приятно. Ведь так? Дыши, Шерлок. Не останавливайся, прошу.

Ты же помнишь, как я гладил тебя по спине, как скользил пальцами внутрь, под ткань. Я точно так же сделаю впереди. Хорошо? Подушечкой большого пальца обвожу впадинку пупка, медленно скольжу ладонью вниз, под резинку штанов. В следующий раз, если только он будет (пусть он будет, этот следующий раз!), я сниму их с тебя сразу же, и между нами не останется ничего, никаких ненужных, фальшивых границ – лишь ты сам и твоя кожа. Пробегаю ладонью над бедром, замираю на шраме внизу живота. Когда-то тебе вырезали аппендицит, провели по коже скальпелем. Давно, еще до нашей встречи. Кончиков пальцев касаются волоски.

Ты же понимаешь, что я собрался сделать, Шерлок. Ведь так? Конечно, да. Дай мне так сделать. Я не хочу торопить тебя, но прошу, позволь к тебе прикоснуться. Я никогда еще этого не делал. Не думал даже, что у меня вообще возникнет такое желание. Считал, что ты мертв. Все это сейчас неважно. Я хочу к тебе прикоснуться. Пожалуйста. 

Твои руки на моей спине снова вздрагивают, как тогда - _ближе_. И это хочется толковать как позволение. Ведь так? Надеюсь, что да. Не хочу ничего испортить. Только не в этот, первый, раз. Ты тяжело выдыхаешь мне в шею. Господи.

Обхватываю твой член, ты стонешь. Черт. Господи. Твой голос… Если захочешь, ты можешь меня остановить. Если нужно. Если я зайду слишком далеко. Оттолкни, если захочешь. Пожалуйста, не отталкивай. Прошу. 

Он горячий, тяжелый и напряженный. Твои бедра вздрагивают от моих прикосновений. Господи. Это невероятно. Черт. Кажется, я могу впасть в зависимость от этого, от твоего вида, твоих движений. Я никогда этого не делал. Никто и никогда не вызывал у меня этого желания, но ты – совсем другой. Конечно же. Ведь это ты, а ты всегда будешь другим. Сколько раз я ласкал себя точно так же, представляя, что это – ты. Сейчас все иначе, и это прекрасно. Господи. Твой голос, твои стоны, твоя кожа. В ладонь отдается биение твоего сердца.

У тебя перехватывает дыхание, а затем моей шеи касается судорожный выдох. Ты напрягаешься всем телом, бедра толкаются вверх, мышцы живота вздрагивают. Все хорошо, Шерлок. Все хорошо. Ты хватаешься за меня так, словно забыл, как пользоваться руками. 

Мне это нравится, нравится ощущать твой член в своей руке. Это прекрасно. Черт. Твои стоны… Что же ты со мной творишь, Шерлок. Я серьезно. С тобой я – другой человек, ты же знаешь. Ты делаешь меня кем-то иным, кем-то лучшим, чем я есть. Как это у тебя выходит? 

Касался ли тебя так же хоть кто-то? Быть может, пусть даже однажды, ты позволил это сделать Ирен? Это неважно. Не имеет значения. Но я все же надеюсь, что нет. Ужасно, да? Но я хочу быть первым. Единственным. Сам не знаю почему. Это ведь глупо, эгоистично. Но это так.

Все так просто. Не торопиться, не слишком сжимать. Ты на грани. Уже совсем скоро. Я могу получить больше, если захочу, но я не стану пытаться. Только не сегодня. Все хорошо так, как есть. Все замечательно. Идеально. Ты идеален, Шерлок. Останься со мной. Я готов ласкать тебя так до конца жизни. Господи. Твой стон, боже…

Господи. Я чувствую, как сильно ты вздрагиваешь. Выдыхаешь. Моего слуха касается отчаянный стон. Я знаю, что это значит. Боже, Шерлок. Ты мог бы прямо сейчас разложить меня на составляющие и назвать абсолютно все химические элементы, что вызывают во мне эти чувства. Назвать их точное количество. Во всем мире сейчас есть один лишь ты. Ничего больше. Лишь ты, лишь мои руки на твоей коже, мои губы на твоих губах, один воздух на двоих. На этом все. На руку и футболку выплескивается влага. По твоему телу проносится легкая судорога, бедра подаются вверх. И снова – влага, стон, судорога. Да. Хорошо. Все замечательно. Я вывернул тебя наизнанку. Ты все еще мой. Ты судорожно вдыхаешь и выдыхаешь. Дыши, Шерлок. Все хорошо. 

Ты расслабляешься, обмякаешь. Это чувствуется. Ты был напряжен. Быть может, нервничал. Не знаю. Может, просто был настороже. Сомневался. Но сейчас ты все еще слегка дрожишь, а я целую тебя, ведь я могу это делать. Твои губы неподвижны. Я принес тебе покой. Тебя окутало тепло блаженства. Я люблю тебя, Шерлок. Ты же знаешь. 

Прижимаюсь губами к острым скулам, к краешкам губ, щекам, носу и лбу. Я тебя люблю. Ты же должен это знать. Ты был для меня всем миром. И, когда тебя не стало, все распалось на части. Как и я сам. Не оставляй меня больше. Останься со мной.

Ты же не против если… ведь так? Ты лежишь рядом, раскинувшись, сонный и расслабленный. Я на грани, как и ты тогда. Не нужно много времени. Ох, черт. Я напряжен почти до боли. Мы с тобой ждали слишком, чересчур долго. Утыкаюсь тебе в шею. Вдыхаю тебя. Сейчас от тебя пахнет сексом. От тебя идет жар, ты вспотел. Ты прекрасен. Вдыхаешь и выдыхаешь через рот. Проводишь ладонью по моей спине, по запястью. Господи. Да. Пожалуйста. Основание ладони скользит по голо…

Господи. Боже мой.

Это отдается во всем теле.

Черт. Да. Кричу или нет? Что-то осмысленное или… Неважно. Неважно. Весь мир – наслаждение, весь мир – это ты. 

Обнимаешь, переплетаешь пальцы с моими. Меня трясет. Ты целуешь меня, а я кончаю, всхлипнув в твои губы. Господи. Мы ждали слишком долго. Не отпускай меня, хорошо? Не отпускай меня.

В конце остается лишь дыхание. Звук дыхания. Моего. Твоего. Вот все, что я слышу.


	46. Место преступления

Вокруг нас - желтая полицейская лента. Какое крохотное место преступления. Пространства, окруженного лентой, едва хватает, чтобы мы оба поместились там. Стоять приходится вплотную друг к другу, приходится обхватить тебя руками, чтобы ты не выпал за ее пределы. Твоя шея так близко от моих губ. Можно просто слегка податься вперед и… 

\- Ну, что? – это Грег. 

А. Место преступления. Точно. Здесь - мертвое тело. Ведь должно же здесь быть тело? 

Грег, кажется, не удивился, что ты пришел. Да никто не удивился. Все они просто стоят и ждут твоих выводов. Наверняка догадались, что ты жив. Увидели по телевизору, как и все, и поняли. Ну, конечно же, Грег знал, он же пригласил нас на место преступления. Нужна была помощь, и он позвонил. Мы приехали. Мы тут.

Он скрестил руки на груди. Кажется, мы слишком долго просто стоим. Андерсон нетерпеливо вертится, Салли уставилась в телефон. На лицах у всех - скука. Улики перед нами начинают исчезать. Если ничего не предпримем, они обратятся в прах, и прах развеет ветер.

Гладишь меня по голове. Это помогает тебе думать. Это проявляет улики. И это потрясающе. Колени подкашиваются. Обхватываю тебя за пояс, скользнув руками под пальто, и обнаруживаю, что под ним – ничего. И как часто ты так поступаешь? Выбираешься из квартиры без одежды? Мне это нравится. Тебе следует и дальше так делать. Ш-ш-ш, я не проболтаюсь. 

Место преступления. Нас ждет работа. Соберись, Ватсон. Стою на тротуаре босиком. Чудовищно дурная идея. И как я забыл обуться? 

Труп перед нами – двухмерный. Никогда не видел, чтобы убитые так выглядели. Как будто кто-то нарисовал его карандашом на бумаге, а потом приклеил к тротуару. На самом деле, он и выглядит как бумажный, настолько тонкий, что просвечивает. Сквозь грудь видны два комка жевательной резинки, и отчего-то они слегка напоминают соски – темно розовые, и как раз на правильном месте. Кто-то еще обратил на это внимание? Сама мысль о сосках заставляет рот наполниться слюной, напомнив о том, как этой ночью я обводил языком твои, напоминает об этих ощущениях – мой язык на твоей коже. О том, как ты выгибался, прижимаясь, ко мне. Да. 

Было потрясающе.

Нам обязательно нужно это повторить. 

Может, получится здесь? Нет. Господи, нет! Это совершенно неуместно. Мы на людях. Я возбужден, эрекция так выпирает, что тебе не пробраться к трупу. Это наверняка заметно. Ты точно это чувствуешь. Ты слишком поглощен расследованием, чтобы как-то отреагировать. Если бы только можно было… 

Необходимо сконцентрироваться. Здесь умер человек. Двухмерный бумажный человек. Не мог же он быть бумажным при жизни, никак. Это бессмыслица. Его, верно, как-то сплющили, изуродовали. Да, точно. Ты все узнаешь, все объяснишь. Все будет очевидно. Хватаешься за мой член, чтобы не выпасть из-за желтой ленты. Очень функционально. Дыши глубже, не создавай проблем. Никто не заметил. Нет в этом ничего странного. Совершенно нормально. 

\- Поцелуй меня, Джон, - что? Здесь? Мы же на месте преступления, Шерлок. Разве это уместно? 

Вообще, выбора у меня нет. Так нужно для расследования. И я, разумеется, не возражаю. Я не могу думать ни о чем, отчаянно хочу поцеловать тебя. Труп меня не смущает. Это же просто бумага. Обхватываю тебя за плечи, целую. Ни капли непристойности, мы просто прижимаемся губами к губам, как дети. Боже, я ужасно хочу тебя. Ты ласкаешь мой член. Кажется, я вот-вот лишусь сознания. В жизни не испытывал ничего более возбуждающего. На нас смотрят, но не знают, что все это значит. Не имеют ни малейшего понятия. Мы просто расследуем дело, как обычно. 

Целуемся очень нежно, ты прижимаешься губами к моей шее. Черт. Этого должно хватить. Это – твое топливо. То, что помогает тебе думать. То, что заставляет проявиться улики. Ну, разумеется. Именно для этого я здесь и нужен.

\- Преступление на почве художественной литературы, - сообщаешь ты Грегу, и тот кивает. – Он был книготорговцем, это очевидно. Достаточно лишь посмотреть на пятна на локтях. 

Да, совершенно очевидно, не так ли. Детали теперь чуть более четкие. Можно различить цвет его костюма. Бледно-зеленый. Кто носит зеленые костюмы? Быть может, это важно. В петлице на лацкане, кажется, можно различить цветок. Точно не скажу. Для такой детализации нужен поцелуй куда глубже. Чтобы проявились цвета, нужен поцелуй с языком. 

\- Поцелуй меня еще раз, Джон, - ты совершенно прав. Я вполне на это способен. Твои губы теплые, влажные. Прижимаюсь к твоей коже. Я должен провести по ней руками, ведь так? Гладить твою кожу под тканью пальто. Улики от этого станут еще четче. Это для расследования, этого ждут. Обнимаю тебя за шею, касаюсь языком языка. Одной рукой ты хватаешься за мое бедро, второй продолжаешь ласкать мой член. Все ждут. Улики проявляются, громоздятся вокруг нас. Знаешь, а у нас хорошо получается. Замечательно получается. Потому нас и вызывают. Именно поэтому мы здесь. 

\- Продолжайте, - просит Лестрейд. – Все проясняется, продолжайте. Джон, почему бы тебе не снять джемпер? 

Хорошая мысль. Не снять его с моей стороны будет безответственно. Раскрыть преступление мы сможем, если будем полностью обнажены. Тело больше не двухмерное, теперь оно скорее похоже на призрака. Призрака в зеленом костюме. 

\- Подрочил бы ты ему уже, Джон, - это Салли Донован. – Мы не собираемся торчать тут весь день, знаешь ли. 

Этого от меня все ждут. Это единственный способ раскрыть дело. Грег все санкционирует. А после мне вручат зажим для галстука или запонки. Мы станем героями. Да, верно. Поворачиваю руку.

Темно. Ночь. Мои глаза закрыты. Тело тяжелое, голова плывет. Я устал. Где я? Дома. Я всегда дома. Никогда не уходил отсюда. Ты рядом со мной, я это чувствую. Это – реальность. Ты дышишь. 

Тихая улица, полночь. Здесь никого, кроме меня. Не могу пошевелиться. На самом деле я не совсем существую. Это и есть я. Я – место преступления. Я здесь, на улице. Жду тебя. В саду остались следы, орудие убийства – в ведре за гаражом. На подоконнике - отпечатки пальцев, а входная дверь – нараспашку. Тело лежит в ванне. По плитке течет кровь. Красивый получился узор, тебе понравится. Поторопись, Шерлок. Ты будешь от меня в восторге. Во всех ящиках для тебя разложено столько всего. Здесь повсюду тайны. 

Ты приближаешься. Я это чувствую. Идешь, чтобы изучить меня. Это будоражит. Ты рассмотришь меня всего. Будешь касаться руками, затянутыми в перчатки. Ты придешь в восхищение, я тебя раззадорю. Я знаю, что у меня получится. Я здесь именно для этого. 

Давай, Шерлок. Поторопись. Пока не приехала полиция. Я жду тебя, я здесь лишь для тебя. Разгадай меня. 

Ты ведь разгадаешь. Ты всегда разгадываешь.

Проводишь ладонями по моим бедрам. Приятно. Да. Еще раз. Не могу пошевелиться. Я ведь не совсем существую. Проводишь пальцами по животу, скользишь губами по тазовой кости, гладишь бедра, прижимаешься щекой к низу живота. Кожей чувствую, какие мягкие у тебя волосы. Члена касается твой выдох. Господи. Ты обнаружишь убийцу. Мне с тобой не потягаться. Он там, сидит на скамейке и ждет автобуса, стоит только пройти вниз по улице. Скоро все будет кончено. 

Твоя ладонь под моим коленом. Ты раздвигаешь мне ноги. Меня парализовало. На коже - твое горячее дыхание. Твой язык. О.

Хорошо. Да, да. Идеально. Прекрасно.

Хочется погладить тебя по волосам, сказать, как я тебя люблю, но не выйдет. Не могу шевельнуться. Чувствую твои губы, рот, нёбо. Господи, Шерлок, я… 

Господи, как хорошо. Влажно. Твой язык. О, господи.

Просыпаюсь. Просыпаюсь, задыхаясь, как выброшенная на берег рыба, глотаю воздух. 

Как же хорошо. Только не двигаться. Пусть это не прекращается.

Темно. Перевалило за полночь. Я спал, и мне снилось что-то про… 

Сейчас я не сплю. Ох, черт. Твои губы. Язык. Господи.

Господи. 

Боже мой. 

Ты мне отсасываешь.

Черт подери. 

Ты хоть не спишь? Надеюсь, что нет.

На бедрах сжимаются твои ладони. Да, я это чувствовал. Даже сквозь сон. Ты лежишь у меня между ног, упираясь в бедро плечом. Я спал, а ты сполз по моему телу вниз. Боже. Глажу тебя по рукам. У тебя ледяные ладони. В комнате холодно, а одеяла свалились с кровати. И пусть. О, господи. Шерлок. Твой язык. Боже. Да. Восхитительно. 

О. Зубы. Слегка, самую малость. Я не против. На самом деле, мне даже нравится. Да. Еще раз так же. Боже мой.

Не хочу, чтобы ты останав…

Ох, черт, да, еще раз. Еще раз. Прости, прости, я не хотел так резко… просто…

Можно, я… 

Еще один такой стон, и… 

\- Шерлок, - выдыхаю, глотаю воздух. Господи. Я только что проснулся и вот-вот кончу тебе в рот. Черт. – Я сейчас…

Боже. Твоя нижняя челюсть подрагивает, и это… 

Черт. ЧЕРТ. Твой язык. Господи. Ты хоть представляешь, что…

\- Шерлок, я… 

Ох, твою…

Ты проносишься сквозь меня вспышкой, окружаешь и заполняешь, ты словно солнечный свет в кромешной темноте, и это невообразимо хорошо. Отдается во всем теле. Господи боже ты мой.

Говорю что-то, сам не понимая, что именно. Прости.

Боже. Твой рот, язык, губы. Прижимаешься губами к моему животу. Они влажные. Черт. 

Клянусь, я проваливаюсь в тебя. Проваливаюсь вниз, вверх, это – невесомость. Поцелуй меня.

\- Иди ко мне, - я едва дышу. 

Ложишься на меня сверху, утыкаешься лицом в шею. Я все еще словно парализован, не отошел от сна и наслаждения. Голова кружится. Прижимаю тебя к себе как можно крепче. Ты целуешь мою шею, подбородок. Иди сюда, Шерлок, дай поцеловать тебя. 

На твоих влажных губах мой вкус. Вкус секса. Черт подери. Тебя трясет. Почему? Чувствую, как ты двигаешь рукой, обхватив свой член, очень быстро. Ты едва дышишь. Кончаешь, а я даже не успеваю к тебе прикоснуться. На животе – твое семя. Ты тяжело выдыхаешь мне в губы. Да, хорошо. Хорошо. Шерлок, пожалуйста, в следующий раз дай мне к тебе прикоснуться. Позволь мне это сделать, ладно? 

\- Господи, - было просто потрясающе. Жаль только, что я не проснулся раньше. Но ты можешь все повторить, когда только захочешь, Шерлок. И зубы, и все прочее. Когда угодно. – Ты ведь не все это время спал?

Расслабленно обмякаешь на мне. Тяжелый. Сейчас я для тебя как подушка. И это хорошо. Мне это приятно. 

\- По большей части, нет. 

По большей части, но не все время. Забавно. Над этим вполне можно посмеяться. Творим друг с другом всякое во сне. Забавно. Мне снилось, что я был с тобой на месте преступления. Или, что я был твоим местом преступления? Как-то так. Интересно, что снилось тебе. Надеюсь, что я. 

Холодно. Да, точно. Одеяла ведь свалились с кровати. Не шевелись, Шерлок, лежи. Я смогу их поднять. Вытягиваюсь, тянусь через край. Удалось достать старое покрывало. Вполне подойдет. Покрывала и тепла наших тел будет вполне достаточно. Вот. Да, все. Теперь мы укрыты, как будто завернулись в общий кокон. Целую тебя в лоб, глажу по спине, провожу пальцами по позвоночнику. Уже стало теплее. Мы греем сами себя, и ничего больше не нужно. Уже давно за полночь. Ты дышишь спокойно и ровно. Ты лежишь на мне мертвым грузом, так, как это и должно быть. 

Боже, Шерлок. Господи.

Засыпай, любимый. Спи.


	47. В географической перспективе

Господи, мне срочно нужно в уборную. Позднее утро, ярко светит солнце. Нога затекла. Почти невозможно дышать. На груди какая-то тяжесть. Я… 

Что за… 

Меня похоронили заживо? Ночью обвалилась крыша? Или это Моран… Он… Я не…

А. 

Да, точно. 

Шерлок. 

Это ты. Ты здесь, со мной, обнаженный по пояс. И ты все еще спишь. В ногу упирается твоя коленка. На мне не крыша, не бетон и штукатурка – ты. 

Спишь, лежа на мне. Улегся на меня и заснул, как поступают любовники. Мы ведь любовники теперь? Да, похоже на то. Я ведь поцеловал тебя. Мы целовались, и это было замечательно. Мы целовались, я обхватил твой…

Да, так и было. А потом ты…

Это было…

Было просто….

Ух. Эти воспоминания будут преследовать меня сегодня весь день, от них не избавиться. Твои губы, язык… Я узнал их, и от этого знания не так просто отмахнуться. 

Похоже, мы все-таки стали любовниками.

Если, конечно, ты не передумаешь. Я своего решения точно не изменю. Но, похоже, тебе сейчас просто до неприличия удобно. Ты как будто пытался обвить меня всем телом во сне и частично в этом преуспел. Сейчас позднее утро, ты спишь. Мы спали допоздна, а ночью бодрствовали, целовались и занимались сексом. Мы…

Да, точно, так и было. Это стало для меня совершенной неожиданностью. Абсолютной. Я даже… 

Я не мог предположить, что это случится. По крайней мере, что это случится сейчас. Что это будет именно так. Все оказалось так просто, а я этого не ожидал. Я ушел к себе, оставив тебя внизу. Ты был погружен в работу, был раздражен и даже не смотрел в мою сторону. И уж тем более не смотрел на меня так же, как я на тебя. Я был готов смириться с разбитым сердцем, я бы ничем этого не выдал. Ты, как всегда, погрузился в свой собственный мир. Да, знаю, я – часть твоего плана, но отношусь к нему лишь косвенно. Это дело касается только тебя и Морана, речь идет о всеобщем благе, а я – всего лишь тот, кого можно подставить под шрапнель. Простая добыча, легкая мишень. Я твой друг, твой бывший сосед. Во всем этом я ошибся. Ты сделал этот выбор сам. Поднялся наверх, полуобнаженный, лег в постель ко мне. Это был твой выбор. 

Поэтому я прижался к тебе и поцеловал. И не было сомнений, колебаний, и вопросов… было то, что было. А в конце – твое ровное дыхание на моей коже. Сейчас яркое утро, твоя рука у меня на боку, мы вдвоем под покрывалом и дышим одним воздухом. Я не предполагал, что пробуждение окажется таким. Понятия не имею, чего именно я ожидал. Ничего. Не знаю. Но не этого. А ты ведь немного непредсказуем, верно. 

И я вовсе не жалуюсь, не собираюсь даже начинать. Это превосходно, лучше, чем превосходно. Просто я несколько удивлен. 

Мне всегда казалось, что спать с тобой, если такое вообще случится, будет несколько странно. Во-первых, ты – мужчина, а кроме того… Ты же весь – острые углы, кожа да кости, зубы и отвращение ко всему, имеющему отношение к сексу или отдающему сантиментами. Тебе куда ближе факты и эксперименты. Наблюдения, выводы и ни малейшего понятия о том, что такое эмоции, и как они устроены. Ты… ну, да. Ты – это ты, такой как есть. И все это было ни капли не странно. Напротив. Было…

Да, было потрясающе. 

 

Оказывается, ты – словно твоя музыка: никто даже не догадывается о том, какой ты на самом деле, во всей полноте. А ведь ты именно такой, ведь именно так все было сегодня: как музыка, твоя музыка. Я стал для тебя скрипкой в ночи, стал твоей мелодией. А может, этим друг для друга стали мы оба. Мы прикасались друг к другу, словно к туго натянутым струнам, создавая то, что невозможно выразить привычными словами, и в этом не было ничего странного. Это было прекрасно. 

И не пытайся говорить, что сантименты тебе непонятны, Шерлок. Только не после того, что было. Потому что ты их понимаешь или можешь понять при желании. Просто в большинстве случаев ты поворачиваешься к ним спиной, как к чему-то неприятному. Ты опасаешься чувств? Они делают тебя ущербным, затуманивают ясность суждений? Вероятно. Ты желаешь остаться рациональным, объективным. Как будто это возможно. 

Прошлой ночью ты не отвернулся. Напротив. И это вовсе не было странно. Это… пожалуй, это было искренне, да. И это был ты. Я узнал тебя. Сам того не понимая, я уже знал эту грань тебя. Я ведь знаю, какой ты, Шерлок. Всегда знал. Я слышал, как ты играешь – в агонии, радости, печали, и я знаю, что в тебе есть эти чувства. Я видел тебя счастливым и отчаявшимся, разочарованным, исступленным, ведь я тебя знаю. Ты способен видеть больше, чем кто-либо другой, и то же самое относится к чувствам – ты чувствуешь полнее, чем кто-либо. Похоже, я каким-то образом знал это всегда. С самого начала. Я знал. И потому поцеловать тебя, в конечном счете, было вовсе не странно, а просто и понятно. 

Если подумать, даже сегодняшнее утро не кажется странным.

Хотя, ты спал со мной и раньше. Это зрелище – ты под моим покрывалом – привычно. Да, такое происходило много лет назад, но это вовсе не нечто неслыханное. Так бывало. Конечно, подобная близость необычна, но в географической перспективе это – почти ничто, отклонение максимум на минуту, которое картограф едва ли сочтет существенным. От прикосновения к обнаженной коже нас с тобой отделяли лишь несколько дюймов разницы между этой стороной постели и той. Между друзьями и любовниками. Это поправка всего лишь на долю градуса. 

В окно льется солнечный свет. Мы с тобой стали любовниками, ведь так. 

Это прекрасно. Совершенно прекрасно. Ты здесь, со мной, в моей постели, расположился на мне, как на подушке. Это замечательно, Шерлок, правда, и я с радостью провел бы вот так с тобой хоть все утро, если бы только ты не так сильно давил локтем мне прямо на мочевой пузырь. 

Ты не мог бы… 

Может, удастся выползти из-под тебя, не разбудив? Мне бы этого не хотелось. Не сейчас. Спи, Шерлок. Ты ведь в последние дни почти не отдыхал, я знаю. Спи, я сейчас. Мне просто нужно…

Так, еще чуть-чуть… 

Есть. В комнате по-прежнему зябко, хотя мне казалось, я закрывал окно. На улице холодает, а отопительный котел действительно может барахлить. Откуда мне знать. Тянешься во сне, пытаешься что-то нашарить, ищешь меня. Почувствовал сквозь сон, что больше нет рядом теплого тела. Ни с того ни с сего твоя подушка из плоти и крови исчезла бесследно, сама того не желая. Снюсь ли я тебе сейчас? Расскажи, когда проснешься. Договорились? 

Ты очень красив. Ведь я могу так сказать? Я вовсе не пытаюсь сравнить тебя с женщиной, ничуть. Но, глядя на тебя, свернувшегося под моим покрывалом, не могу подобрать другого слова. Ты спишь в моей постели. На правах любовника, да. И ты красив. Спи. 

Понятия не имею, где я оставил тапки. Должны быть где-то здесь. Твои – вот они, а моих не видно. Холодный пол с утра вовсе не предел мечтаний. Уже почти полдесятого. Интересно, когда ты последний раз так долго спал? После секса лучше спится, может, в этом дело? Крепкий сон гарантирует ясное мышление, возможность быстрее делать выводы, а это – хорошее оправдание тому, чтобы забраться ко мне в постель. Если, конечно, таковое тебе нужно, что совершенно не так. 

Холодный пол неприятен, но холодная плитка еще хуже. Хорошо, что миссис Хадсон оставила в ванной коврик. Господи, такое впечатление, что ты давил мне на живот никак не меньше нескольких часов. Уф. Отлично. Надеюсь, я не нашумел и не разбудил тебя. 

Только посмотрите. Ложился в свежей футболке, проснулся в перепачканной спермой. Определенно, признак удавшейся ночи. Сейчас мне почти досадно, что я раздеваюсь только теперь, что был тогда в пижаме, и что ты был обнажен только по пояс. Что ж. В следующий раз я раздену тебя сразу, до того, как ты уляжешься ко мне в кровать. Прижму тебя, обнаженного, к себе и поцелую. Нас ничто не будет разделять. Кожа, без преград, без фальшивых ограничений – это будет идеально. Я уложу тебя на кровать, отмечу поцелуем каждый дюйм твоего тела, запечатлевая тебя в памяти. 

Можно начать прямо сейчас. Раздеть тебя, разбудить поцелуями, отплатить той же монетой. Я ведь мечтал о таком. Можно разбудить тебя так же, как ты разбудил меня. И это не пугает, это будет замечательно. Я буду ласкать тебя при свете утра, и ты сможешь видеть меня, а я – тебя. Да, да, мне нравится эта мысль.

Мы любовники теперь, верно? Наверное. Надеюсь. 

До чего же холодный пол. Что такое с котлом? Старый сняли. Доскрипелся, наверное. Зачем было распиливать его на кусочки? Целым никак не поднять по лестнице? В комнате зябко, но, может, так кажется, потому что я сравниваю: ты очень теплый. Завернутое в мое покрывало крохотное лето. Нужно лечь обратно, к тебе. Спи дальше, все равно сегодня нам делать нечего. Насколько мне известно, мы сейчас просто чего-то ждем. 

На столе гудит один из твоих телефонов. Что такое? 

Тихо, Шерлок, спи дальше. Но ты шевелишься, ворочаешься под покрывалом. Не нужно, поспи еще.

На столике у кровати – четыре сотовых, но сразу ясно, какой именно поднял шум. Он вибрирует, вздрагивает. Есть, взял. Гудение отдается в ладонь. Тонкий, корпус чуть теплый, как будто телефоном пользовались всю ночь. Сообщения. Целая уйма. 

_Лучше согласись. Ты же знаешь, что я его найду._

_Ты не сможешь скрывать его вечно._

_Я найду его и прикончу. Не сразу, разумеется. Сначала заставлю страдать, долго._

_Шерлок, выходи поиграть._

_Я жду. Где ты?_

_Встреться со мной в открытую, Шерлок Холмс. Я хочу посмотреть тебе в глаза._

Пытается тебя выманить, разумеется. Назначает встречи – одну за другой: Трафальгарская площадь, Бартс, Олд Бейли, Барбикан – все это за последние двенадцать часов. Ты, конечно же, на них не являешься. Что ты делаешь вместо этого? Отслеживаешь данные с камер наблюдения? Пересылаешь информацию Майкрофту и его подчиненным, а сам ждешь известий? Тебя это доводит до бешенства. МИ-5 жадно ловит каждое твое слово, они ждут появления Морана. А значит, и он тоже не является ни на одну из встреч. Все это - лишь дым и зеркала. Вы оба лишь задираете друг друга, каждый сидя в своем укрытии, пытаетесь вынудить противника совершить промах. _Выходи, выходи, где бы ты ни был._ Патовая ситуация. 

Ты не ответил ни на одно его сообщение. Ни разу. Их десятки. Почему ты на них не отвечаешь? 

На задней крышке наклейка. Телефон, разумеется, не твой, чей-то еще. Я в курсе, все эти телефоны когда-то принадлежали другим людям. Ты сказал, что выдаешь себя за других, после того, как их арестовывают. Ты – наследник паутины Мориарти, а это значит – сейчас у тебя глаза и уши повсюду. Ты притворяешься дюжиной различных личностей, ты один – почти вся сеть, что осталась у Морана. Он об этом не знает, ведь ты действуешь осторожно. Но он, определенно, в курсе, что именно этот телефон у тебя. Ведь он обращается к тебе по имени, говорит с тобой напрямую. Выходит, эта личность больше не тайна. Кто это был? 

Наклейка подписана твоей рукой. Небольшие печатные буквы почти стерлись, а значит, этот телефон у тебя уже давно. Края наклейки махрятся, местами протерты. Ты читаешь сообщение и теребишь ее, трешь пальцами. Эту картину так просто представить: ты сидишь на очередном жутком чердаке или в подвале, смотришь в экран, набираешь сообщение и очерчиваешь кончиками пальцем наклейку, проводишь по написанному тобой имени: _Мориарти._

Мориарти. 

Он умер три года назад. Не два месяца – три года. Его телефон у тебя. Наклейка старая. Его телефон у тебя, и Моран об этом знает. Все это время, с самого начала, с тех пор, как Мориарти застрелился на крыше Бартса, он был у тебя. Его телефон был у тебя, ты был им. 

Шерлок, что же ты натворил? 

Ты умер, чтобы стать им? Он застрелился, освободил место, ты спрыгнул с крыши, чтобы замести все следы и продолжить жить его жизнью. Так? Ты похоронил его под своим именем, я оплакал тебя, и никто даже не подозревал, что что-то не так. Мы ведь были неотделимы друг от друга, а ты оставил меня. Ты был мертв, а он был жив. Злодей-консультант одержал верх над консультирующим детективом, свидетельства этого были неопровержимы. Ты вырезал собственное сердце, превратил его в сердце Мориарти. Мы тебя похоронили, а преступления продолжились. 

Ты совершил тот шаг, которого Мориарти от тебя не ожидал, не допускал и мысли о том, что ты вообще способен даже рассматривать такую идею: ты оставил меня страдать в одиночестве. Он ведь знал, что у тебя ко мне особое отношение. Всегда знал. Понял это раньше, чем понял я сам, и, как знать, быть может, раньше, чем это понял ты. Тогда, навесив на меня семтекс, выставив меня перед тобой, он уже знал: единственный способ заставить тебя убраться с дороги – угрожать мне. Он не ожидал, что причинишь мне боль ты, а не он. 

Спору нет, это холодное поведение манипулятора. Но это был оправданный шаг. Ты не пощадил на это усилий. Я был твоим слабым местом, ты превратил меня в неопровержимое доказательство собственного самоубийства. И это сработало, до известной степени. Сработало. Я не прекращал в тебя верить, но я даже не сомневался в том, что ты мертв. Я был в этом абсолютно убежден. Как и Моран, как и все остальные. Все это было спектаклем. 

Я это вижу, и я все понимаю. Все это время, хотя я этого и не знал, мы работали в паре. Я рисковал жизнью, защищая тебя, убивал ради тебя, - к этому я привык и ни разу не испытывал сомнений. Просто в этот раз от меня потребовалось чуть больше. 

Я знаю, что должен быть зол, и, наверное, в какой-то мере так и есть. Ты оставил меня, намеренно и именно таким образом, ты наблюдал со стороны за моими страданиями. Но ведь тебе тоже было больно. Ты поступил так, как поступил именно поэтому, потому, что тебе это тоже причиняло боль. И все сработало только поэтому. Ты одержал над ним верх, совершив немыслимое. Оставив меня. 

Это гениальный ход. Холодный, расчетливый, манипулятивный и гениальный. Идея была твоя или Майкрофта? Наверное, это неважно. Это не имеет значения. 

Мы с самого начала знали о паутине Мориарти. Ты несколько лет прослеживал ее очертания, и вот, наконец, эта паутина порвана на части. Ну, конечно же, в роли Мориарти ты смог увидеть ее всю целиком, так, как даже сами ее участники ее не видели. Ты увидел ее рисунок и постепенно разрушил ее изнутри. Вот что ты сделал, вот чем ты занимался все это время. Вел охоту. Тебе пришлось поступить так, как ты поступил, пришлось подделать собственную смерть, оставить меня мучиться, ради того, чтобы обнаружить их всех, достать их из-под земли и вытащить из тьмы на свет, чтобы никто из них больше не смог навесить на меня взрывчатку, не смог использовать меня против тебя. У тебя все получилось, ты остановил их всех. Остался последний, и этот последний точно знает, как и почему ты все это сделал. 

Последняя угроза. И единственная известная ему цель – я. 

_Ты не сможешь скрывать его вечно._

Я – наживка. 

\- Ты выдавал себя за Мориарти, - я знаю, что ты уже не спишь. Поворачиваешься, смотришь на меня.

Лежишь, завернувшись в покрывало, от тебя все еще пахнет сексом. Ты кажешься напуганным. Думаешь, я не смогу тебе этого простить? Да, ты причинил мне боль, жуткую боль, но я понимаю, почему. Попроси ты меня тогда сделать это: потерять тебя ради того, чтобы защитить, чтобы сохранить твою тайну и помочь тебе уничтожить крупнейшую преступную организацию в мире, ради того, чтобы этот человек не смог больше угрожать нам, – я бы ответил «да», не позаботившись о том, чтобы выпытывать подробности. Я всегда считал, что умру ради тебя, Шерлок, примирился с этой мыслью с самого начала. Я обнимал бы тебя в том полете с крыши, даже если это означало бы всего лишь дать тебе еще несколько секунд поддержки. Ты ведь и сам знаешь, что это так. Ты всегда знал, что можешь на меня рассчитывать очень во многом. Я всегда готов был дать свое согласие. 

\- Я не думал, что на это уйдет столько времени, - звучит как извинение. Ты не собирался оставлять меня на три года. Не хотел, чтобы я так сильно страдал, не хотел, чтобы твое предприятие затянулось до бесконечности. Мы не должны были остаться в одиночестве, друг без друга настолько долго. Если бы ты рассказал мне правду и попросил это сделать, мое поведение было бы другим. Оно бы не было правдоподобным, я не смог бы жить дальше. Я ждал бы тебя здесь, зная, что ты вернешься. Сидел бы здесь, в гостиной, босой, уставившись в телефон и ожидая твоего возвращения. 

Ничего страшного. Ничего страшного, Шерлок. Поверить не могу, что я действительно так считаю, но так и есть. Я понимаю. Ты сделал то, что должен был. И ты почти победил. 

\- Он угрожает тебе, - я говорю это, потому что хочу, чтобы ты знал: я прочел сообщения и все понял. Он хочет обнаружить меня, захватить, пытать, уничтожить. Высылать тебе по частям почтой. Не потому, что хочет мучить меня. Потому, что хочет заставить тебя страдать еще сильнее. Единственный способ добраться до тебя – причинить боль мне. Он ведь знает, что я тебе не безразличен. И я это понимаю. – Он ищет меня. 

Киваешь. Тебе ведь нужно, чтобы он меня обнаружил. Если ему это удастся, ты сможешь обнаружить его самого. И ты прячешь меня здесь, в стенах укрытия, надеясь, что он догадается проверить, нет ли здесь тебя. Потому что, стоит ему приблизиться, ты его засечешь. И на этом все закончится. 

Я сейчас уязвим как никогда. Холодно, я стою перед тобой нагишом. Я собирался забраться обратно в кровать, прижаться к тебе, к теплу. Целовать и гладить тебя. Нашептывать на ухо, как сильно я тебя люблю. Я – твое слабое место, уязвимая точка, ведь так. Ты сделал меня своей величайшей силой. Пистолет у меня в ящике. Я не боюсь Морана. Я собираюсь со всем этим покончить.

\- Так пусть он меня найдет.


	48. Безотказный вариант

Ты пытаешься отпить из чашки вот уже второй раз подряд. Она пуста, Шерлок. В ней все еще ничего нет. Ты допил кофе десять минут назад. Хочешь еще? Я принесу, мне не сложно. 

Ты сейчас явно где-то далеко. Погрузился в раздумья, уставился на стену так, словно можешь проломить ее усилием воли. Не удивлюсь, если это окажется правдой. 

На экране ноутбука – трансляция с камер наблюдения, в руке у тебя – два телефона. О, а это еще откуда? В кухне на столе развернута карта Лондона, вся исписанная твоими пометками, испещренная значками, выведенными красной ручкой, облепленная стикерами. В центре, там, где сходятся все складки, она протерлась. Ты сворачивал и разворачивал ее много раз. Быть может, каждый день, каждый вечер раскладывал ее на столешницах, кроватях и столиках пропыленных подвальных квартирок. Кое-где на бумаге пятна. Кофе? Кровь? Надеюсь, не последнее. Хотя бы, что кровь не твоя. Надеюсь, что это так. 

Этим утром я еще даже одеться не успел, а ты уже погрузился в работу. На полу теперь расставлены открытые коробки. Обхожу их с кофейником в руках. Книги, бумаги, папки с документами. Три года работы, расследований, конфиденциальных свидетельств и прочего. Три года – долгий срок, чтобы их упаковать, нужно много коробок.

Ты прикончил половину своего завтрака, а это что-то да значит. Ты ведь составляешь план. Пытаешься нащупать любые варианты развития событий, любые варианты их окончания. Это бессмысленно, Шерлок. Есть только один путь, и ты это знаешь: я должен показаться ему на глаза. Я – наживка, мной нужно помахать у него перед носом, вынуждая клюнуть. И я не должен быть где-то под защитой, под полным контролем. Я должен покинуть укрытие, выйти за пределы устроенного тобой и твоим братом «ограждения». Тебе нужно, чтобы он появился и попытался меня пристрелить. Я готов на этот риск. Но ты ведь продумываешь все на двадцать четыре шага вперед. Ведь все не может быть настолько просто. Ты планируешь разыграть эндшпиль. А все мои мысли – только о кофе. Точнее, не только. Я вспоминаю. Не могу прогнать мысли о том, как прикасался к твоей коже. О тех стонах, что слышал в темноте. О твоих губах. Все произошло на самом деле? Кажется совершенно невероятным, если честно. Но ведь это же было. Было. 

Закрываешь глаза, откидываешься на спинку кресла. У тебя все еще не до конца высохли волосы. Мне хочется наклониться, оставить поцелуй на твоей шее, за ухом, хочется взять тебя за руку, сжать пальцы, прижаться губами к внутренней стороне запястья. Мне хочется отвести тебя обратно в постель и целовать тебя при свете дня, сцеловывать с твоих губ сладость кофе, хочется рассказать тебе, как сильно мне тебя не хватало. Но я не буду всего этого делать. Не время. Тебя это только отвлечет, и ты будешь от этого не в восторге. Когда я поцеловал тебя впервые, ты этого ждал. Будешь ли ты ждать этого снова? И смогу ли я это понять? Всему свое время, знаю. Сейчас – время завтрака, кофе, газет, раздумий и отсмотра записей с камер. Тебе нужен план. Ты желаешь опережать его на двадцать четыре шага, ты мысленно проигрываешь сценарий. Какой там конец, Шерлок? Я выживу? Надеюсь, что да. Ты сможешь найти решение. Сможешь, я знаю.

Все хорошо. Сейчас налью тебе еще кофе. Черный, два кусочка сахара, я помню. Сейчас.

\- Спасибо, - ты открыл глаза, изучаешь меня. Наливаю тебе кофе, ставлю кофейник на стол. Добавляю сахар. Два кусочка, я помню. А как же иначе? Руки совершают уверенные, давно заученные движения . Я даже мечтать не мог, что вернусь к этой прежней непонятной жизни, к странно-тесным отношениям с тобой. Но возвратился ты, а вместе с тобой и я, со своей преданностью и мускульной памятью. Изменилось все и ничего. Кофе: два кусочка сахара. 

Ты все еще внимательно разглядываешь меня. О чем ты думаешь, Шерлок? О прошлой ночи? Я тоже. Не могу перестать о ней думать, сегодня точно не получится забыть. Болтаю ложкой в твоей чашке, легкое позвякивание металла о фарфор напоминает обо всех тех утренних часах, когда ты был рядом. Каждое утро, проведенное с тобой, хранится в памяти, а все остальные настолько размыты, словно я едва замечал их. Три года одно утро сменяло другое, и вот все они поблекли, обесцветились в одну ночь, и причина тому – ты. Теперь есть лишь ты. Улыбаешься, и это кажется приглашением. _Поцелуй меня._

Я готов и буду целовать тебя, всегда, до тех пор, пока ты не решишь, что с тебя хватит, Шерлок. Ты даже представить не можешь. Я люблю тебя. И в какой-то момент мне обязательно нужно будет тебе это сказать. Но не сегодня. Не сейчас. Нас ждет дело. 

Улыбаюсь в ответ, сажусь. Наливаю кофе и себе тоже, а почему бы и нет? Добавляю молока, смотрю, как напиток медленно меняет цвет от черного к теплому, коричневому. В этом и есть моя роль: заниматься с тобой любовью, готовить завтрак, наливать тебе вторую порцию кофе. И, выйдя на улицу, подставляться ради тебя под пули. Именно так все и должно быть. Именно это идеально.

Погодите-ка. Это же… Откуда она здесь? Там, в одной из твоих коробок, среди бумаг, склянок и еще бог знает чего, лежит книга. Не одна, понятное дело, но уж эту суперобложку я точно узнал. Моя книга. У тебя есть моя книга? 

Ты ее купил. Или, быть может, кто-то купил ее для тебя. Ведь, в конце концов, ее герой – ты. Может, это Майкрофт принес тебе экземпляр. Ты ее читал? Господи. Я представлял, как ты ее читаешь. Тот, придуманный ты, обнаженный, спокойный, сговорчивый, тот ты, которого мое воображение поселило в моей кровати, сворачивался на ней калачиком и читал мою книгу. Тому тебе она нравилась. Ты ее читал? Мне бы хотелось это знать. Быть может, она попала к тебе недавно. Она ведь не так давно опубликована. Может статься, у тебя до нее еще не дошли руки. Достаю и убираю на стол бумаги. Вытаскиваю книгу. Обложка слегка потрепана, но вполне вероятно, что это из-за переезда. Книга же лежала в коробке, вместе с папками и склянками с гравием и прядями волос. Она потрепана, но это вовсе не значит, что ты ее читал.

Ты снова закрыл глаза. Сложил у лица ладони домиком. Над твоей чашкой вьется пар. Шерлок, у тебя моя книга. Ты читал ее? Эта мысль заставляет волноваться. Ты ведь был мертв, и потому у меня даже не возникало мысли, что ты сможешь ее прочесть. Я немного романтизировал твой образ. А как же иначе, ты ведь герой книги. Вот черт. 

Стоп. Это один из подписанных мной экземпляров. Там мой автограф. Как у тебя оказался этот экземпляр? Ты замаскировался и подошел ко мне с книгой? Господи. Неужели ты стоял рядом, по другую сторону стола, а я тебя не узнал? Тут лишь моя подпись, ничего больше. Если бы ты действительно приходил, я бы уточнил имя. Спросил бы: _«Как точно пишется ваше имя?»._ Глянул бы на тебя по-дружески безобидно. Увидел бы твои глаза и тут же узнал бы тебя. Нет, ты точно не приходил. Это невозможно.

Там только моя подпись, и все. Никаких _«Для Джо»_ , _«Для Джорджа»_ или _«Для Амелии»_ , как на обычных экземплярах с автографом. Значит, эта книга с приема в честь публикации. Вот она, моя подпись, неровная, начертанная усталой рукой. Прямо под строчкой посвящения: _«Для Ш. С любовью»_. Ты бы понял тут же, что это значит _«для Шерлока»_ , ведь так? Конечно, ты понял бы. _С любовью_. Выходит, я уже тебе признался. Вот так. Ты ведь видел посвящение? Заглядывал в книгу? 

О, да. Заглядывал. Несомненно. Боже ты мой! 

Исписанные поля, подчеркнутые строки, между страниц вложены листочки с пометками. И так вся книга. Повсюду стрелочки, обведенные кружочками слова и фразы. Почерк твой. Да, ты точно ее читал. От корки до корки, похоже. И комментировал. Искал ошибки? Читал и делал поправки? Ха! Ну, разумеется, ты так и делал. Конечно же. 

_Автомобиль был синий, а не красный. Ты намеренно исказил факты?_

_Не понимаю, зачем вообще тратить время на описание нераскрытых дел, Джон. Едва ли из них можно что-то вынести! С какой стати у кого-то может возникнуть желание узнать о них? Но, похоже, тебе видней. Людям твои рассказы нравятся._

_Признаю, этот рассказ вышел очень занимательным. Даже Майкрофту понравилось. К сведению, его прочли почти все сотрудники МИ-5. Быть может, смогут у тебя чему-то поучиться._

_Его звали Фрэнк. Пытаешься сохранить в тайне его личность, защищаешь? Джон, он мертв, так что вряд ли это теперь необходимо._

_Не думал, что ты столько времени уделяешь разглядыванию моих рук. Неужели они настолько интересны, что им стоило уделить целый абзац?_

_Чушь. Но я польщен._

На каждой странице. На всех до единой. На это должны были уйти долгие часы. У тебя есть моя книга, более того – экземпляр с моим автографом, и ты спорил со мной на ее страницах. Тогда, наблюдая за мной в разных кафе, ты делал именно это? Читал мою книгу, исписывал ее комментариями – страница за страницей? 

_Рад, что ты это отметил. Это была очень важная деталь._

_Кажется, здесь пропущено слово._

_Неужели мои ресницы достойны внимания? Ты упоминаешь их вот уже шестой раз. Они настолько примечательны? Никогда не думал._

_Спасибо, Джон, но едва ли это можно назвать гениальной догадкой. Все очевидно, достаточно было посмотреть на его потертые туфли._

_Серьезно? Это поразительно? Мне казалось, это общеизвестный факт._

Ты словно по-прежнему смотрел через мое плечо и комментировал все, что я пишу. Как обычно. Тебе ведь этого тоже не хватало. Мне - да, несомненно. 

Написать книгу оказалось единственным возможным способом быть к тебе как можно ближе, не лишившись рассудка. Я писал для тебя, Шерлок. Писал потому, что все вокруг свыклись с мыслью о том, что ты – подделка, а я знал, что это не так. И я описывал тебя таким, каким ты был, каким тебя знал я, чтобы все смогли понять тебя так же, как понимал я. За этим нет никакой лести, да и не было тебя рядом, некому было льстить. В этих рассказах – чистая правда. Это – история любви, Шерлок. Любовное послание тебе. Знаешь, я готов был писать их до конца жизни. И, если ты не возражаешь, я продолжу их писать. 

\- Ты допустил ряд ошибок, что удивительно, - отпиваешь глоток кофе, разглядываешь книгу в моих руках. Ты кажешься слегка встревоженным. Я не должен был ее обнаружить? 

\- Я придумывал, - я менял имена, менял обстоятельства. Мне не хотелось попасть под суд. Но самая суть осталась. Остался ты. – Поверить не могу, что ты ее читал. 

\- Разумеется, я ее читал, - ты всегда читал все, мной написанное. Мы оба ничуть не изменились, ведь так. Мы теперь навсегда крепко связаны. Каждый из нас перестроился, давая в себе идеально подходящее другому пространство. Когда мы не вместе, сквозь эту оставшуюся, незатягивающуюся пустоту свищет ветер. Мы – те, кто мы есть. Мы оба, а не только я.

Это ведь действительно правда. Господи. Шерлок. Мне тебя тоже не хватало. 

\- Тебе понравилось? – провокационный вопрос. Ты, в лучшем случае, не испытываешь теплых чувств к беллетристике. Но здесь несколько другой случай, разве нет? Это не совсем беллетристика, не совсем вымысел. Это – книга о тебе. 

Смотришь на меня, подняв брови. Нравится что-то или нет, значения не имеет. Оно может быть либо верным, либо нет. Правдивым, либо нет. Ты записываешь эксперименты, оперируешь фактами, а я – описываю твои ресницы. Пишу о том, как это – находиться в одной комнате с тобой, о том, как это – быть свидетелем того, как ты собираешь воедино разрозненные факты, составляя из них гармоничное, музыкальное целое. Я написал о том, что видел, Шерлок. О том, что чувствовал. О том, что знал. И это точно такая же правда, как и все остальное. Даже больше, и неважно, какого на самом деле цвета была та машина. Тебе понравилось, Шерлок? Я писал ее ради тебя, на самом деле. Ради тебя. 

\- Да, - понравилось? Улыбаешься мне. Ты знаешь и понимаешь. Книга - объяснение в любви. _Поцелуй меня._ С радостью, Шерлок, с радостью. – Будешь писать дальше? 

\- Да, если не возражаешь.

\- Хорошо. 

Хорошо? Ты снова меня удивил. Значит, их станет еще больше. Любовных посланий, обернутых в беллетристику и посвященных тебе. Договорились. Так я и сделаю. Контракт уже подписан. Я покажу тебе наброски, ты рассмеешься. Обязательно рассмеешься, но я не против. 

Вздыхаешь, отставляешь чашку на стол. Из нее выплескивается немного кофе, но ты не обращаешь на это внимания. А может, тебе до этого просто нет дела. Последнее вероятней.   
\- Идиот! - кто, я? Я идиот? Наверное, так. Я уже привык к такому положению вещей. Что я такого в этот раз сделал? – Опять ищет тебя не там. 

А. Ты о Моране. Что ж, он же не ты, Шерлок. Он – не равный Мориарти. Он – не гений, а загнанный в угол кот. Он понятия не имеет, где нужно искать. Он – обычный. Как я. И тебе, для разнообразия, нужно попробовать думать именно так, как это делаю я. Да, это для тебя трудно, понимаю. 

\- Значит, надо показать ему, где именно искать, - учитывая количество разбросанных по комнате телефонов для связи с ним, вряд ли это должно казаться тебе таким уж сложным делом. Он же пишет тебе. Нужно всего лишь написать ответное СМС. – Разве нельзя, чтобы одна из твоих «личин» просто написала ему, где я? 

\- Слишком опасно. 

Опасно? Мне это кажется наиболее безопасным вариантом.  
\- Почему? 

Снова вздыхаешь, берешь чашку. На столе остается влажный полукруг. Ты по-прежнему утомлен, такой недосып, как у тебя, не исчезнет всего от одного позднего подъема, нужно спать гораздо больше. Я только за. Мне нравится чувствовать, как ты ровно дышишь у меня под боком.   
\- Мне нужно, чтобы он узнал, что ты здесь. Но, если он это поймет, мы потеряем преимущество. 

А оно у нас есть? Скривившись, вытягиваешь ноги, складываешь ладони домиком. В чем наше преимущество? Ты действительно прячешь и защищаешь меня, но тебе нужно, чтобы он пришел к этому выводу. Ты меня защищаешь, но в то же самое время тебе нужно, чтобы он меня обнаружил. Разумеется, при этом план не может быть не запутанным. В чем наше преимущество? 

\- Шерлок? – окликает снизу миссис Хадсон. Мне слышно, как за ней закрывается дверь ее квартиры. Что случилось? Мы всего лишь завтракаем. Хотя и поздновато, как я понимаю. – Джон? – она поднимается к нам, голос рождает на лестничной клетке легкое эхо.

\- Доброе утро, миссис Хадсон! – громко откликаешься ты, подносишь чашку к губам и откидываешься в кресле. Она будет здесь через пару секунд. 

Надеюсь, она не слышала нас ночью. Через два этажа – вряд ли. Не должна была. Мы ведь не так сильно шумели, верно? Ты точно не шумел. Не было ни громких возгласов, ни вскрикивания – лишь твой голос у самого моего уха. Тихий, интимный. Ведь так? Что мне ей сказать? Что, если она начнет задавать вопросы? Господи. Правда, она всегда считала, что мы пара. Быть может, она совсем не удивится. Было поздно, она, несомненно, уже спала тогда. Лучше бы она ничего не спрашивала. И не нужно никакого заговорщицкого подмигивания и намеков. Надеюсь, обойдется без этого. 

Лучше бы держаться вежливо. Она открывает дверь, в руке – маленькая коробка. Ты сидишь с закрытыми глазами и даже не поворачиваешься в ее сторону. Ты снова проигрываешь в голове эндшпиль. 

\- Джон, пожалуйста, – взмахом руки указываешь на дверь.

«Пожалуйста» - что? 

Открываешь глаза, смотришь на меня.  
\- Посылка, - ты не глядя, понял, что миссис Хадсон принесла ее. Разумеется, а как иначе. 

Как обычно, вежливое общение – моя обязанность. Так всегда было. Я общаюсь с окружающими, ты берешь на себя необходимые размышления. Встаю, иду к двери. По пути касаюсь твоего плеча. Я вовсе не намеревался так делать, это новообретенный инстинкт. Жест значит: _да, конечно, я со всем разберусь._ Но, похоже, за всем этим стоит просто желание прикоснуться к тебе. Вряд ли уместное на людях. Уверен, для этого еще слишком рано. Слишком рано. Но ты, похоже, не против. 

\- С добрым утром, миссис Хадсон, - подхожу к ней, улыбаясь. Она улыбается в ответ. Она явно взволнована.

\- Только-только ее обнаружила, - она указывает на коробку. – У черного хода.   
Она держит посылку так, словно та в любой момент может разлететься на части, вспыхнуть или взорваться. Коробка совсем маленькая, не больше шести дюймов в длину. На крышке шариковой ручкой выведено твое имя. Моран? Шерлок, быть может, он в курсе. Не исключено, что он не такой уж идиот, каким ты его считаешь. Он ведь может и понять, что ты здесь. Осторожно забираю посылку. Легкая, внутри что-то скользит туда-сюда. Что там? 

\- Спасибо, - говорю ей. Снова улыбка. Она волнуется, и я тоже. 

Мне открыть ее, Шерлок? Это опасно? Ты повернулся ко мне спиной и, кажется, вообще не обеспокоен. Получается, ты уже знаешь? Ты знаешь, что внутри. Ты ждал этой посылки. Значит, мне нужно ее открыть. Снимаю крышку. На дне коробки лежит телефон. Еще один чертов сотовый. 

\- Телефон, - сообщаю тебе. Уверен, это мое замечание совершенно бесполезно. 

\- Да, - протягиваешь руку через плечо ладонью вверх. Безмолвная просьба отдать его тебе. Ладно. Был еще один арест? Задержали того, кто чуть не убил Мэри? Вероятно. Кладу сотовый тебе на ладонь, твои пальцы на мгновение касаются моих, и я точно знаю: это не случайность.

\- Еще один телефон! – миссис Хадсон складывает руки на груди. – Сколько же ему их надо? 

Улыбаюсь в ответ, качаю головой. Тут вряд ли что-то можно ответить. Вопрос риторический. Мы с ней оба знаем: нам никогда до конца не понять братьев Холмс. Нужно сменить тему.  
\- С новым котлом все в порядке? 

\- М-мм? – она озадачена.

\- Просто наверху с утра было холодновато, - это действительно так. Точно? Может, я просто забыл включить батарею.

\- Оу, я проверю котел. Думаю, он в полном порядке. По крайней мере, он лучше того, старого, из которого достали взрывчатку. 

Погодите? Что?   
\- Взрывчатку? – в котле была… что? 

\- Да, старый ей был просто забит. Разве Шерлок не говорил? А я-то все думала, почему он так плохо греет. Оказывается, она была в котле не один год. Целых три года на кухне было так зябко, что мне приходилось кутаться в еще одну шаль, и все из-за какой-то несчастной взрывчатки. Шерлок вернулся, и котел убрали. Уйму времени потратили. 

\- В котле была… - взрывчатка? Шерлок, да что такое творится? Ты уткнулся в телефон, читаешь сообщения, почти не обращаешь внимания на нас.

\- Мориарти предусмотрел запасной, безотказный вариант, - объясняешь ты телефону. – Заминировал дом. Стоило ему активировать взрыватель, и дом взлетел бы на воздух. 

Это дело рук Мориарти? Зачем ему это было нужно? Чтобы угрожать тебе? Но ты же сказал, что он угрожал мне. 

После того, как ты умер, я отсюда съехал. Не смог остаться, это было непереносимо. Но этого он узнать уже не мог никак, он умер раньше. Он не знал обо мне. Умер он, не ты. Он заминировал дом. Планировал воспользоваться дистанционным взрывателем? Мог поднять Бейкер-стрит на воздух, стоило лишь только пожелать? Быть может, он оставил взрыватель кому-то другому? Скрытая угроза, на случай, если ты обманешь его ожидания и останешься жив. Безотказный вариант. Страховка. Моран. Боже мой, Шерлок. Моран мог устроить взрыв на Бейкер-стрит в любой момент?

\- Больше взрывчатки нет? – котел вынесли два месяца назад. Я сам видел, его там не было. От него избавились очень странным образом. Помню, там были следы нагара. Взрывчатка. Боже ты мой, Шерлок. 

\- Ее переместили, - указываешь на окно телефоном. Бомбу перенесли в другое место. Зачем? Тебе нужно, чтобы он устроил взрыв. Как тогда, с квартирой Мэри. Сигнал взрывателя можно проследить. Где же тогда взрывчатка? В этом случае она должна быть недалеко.

Фургон. Ох, черт, тот белый фургон. Припаркован у дома с самого моего приезда сюда. Шерлок, ты что, переместил бомбу из дома в фургон? Периметр безопасности. Твое нежелание, чтобы я задерживался у дверей. Неудивительно, что на улице так тихо. Майкрофт пустил движение машин в объезд. Моран может устроить взрыв в любую секунду. Вот чего мы дожидаемся? Вот почему ты все смотришь в окно, то и дело подходишь к нему, выглядываешь на улицу. Ждешь, когда фургон взлетит на воздух? 

\- Разумеется, мощность теперь существенно ниже. Изначально взрывчатки хватило бы на разрушение всей улицы. 

Вот оно. Как только он поймет, что я здесь, он попытается поднять Бейкер-стрит на воздух. Воспользуется этой взрывчаткой, чтобы заставить тебя покинуть укрытие. Ему неизвестно ни то, что ты знаешь об этом резерве, ни то, что ты здесь, со мной. Правильно? Тогда, раньше, в мире существовали вы оба, темная и светлая стороны, танцующие друг с другом, а это значит – и бомбу заложили уже давно. Это резерв, чье назначение – держать тебя в узде. Последняя угроза, на случай, если не сработают все остальные. Это дело рук Мориарти. Не секрет, что он спокойно мог проникнуть в дом в любой момент. Он сообщил тебе о бомбе? Угрожал взрывом тебе, мне, миссис Хадсон, твоему дому и всему, к чему ты привязан? Или ты позже догадался обо всем сам? Догадался, и сохранил все в тайне. И теперь это твой безотказный вариант. 

\- Я проверю батареи наверху. Что-нибудь еще нужно, Джон? – в голосе миссис Хадсон материнская забота. – Мне не трудно выскочить в магазин, если что. 

\- Нет, спасибо, - отвечаю. – Все хорошо, ничего не нужно. 

Похлопывает меня по руке. Считала, что мне все известно. Ты ничего мне не сказал, хотя, быть может, и пытался – по-своему. Ты все еще разбираешься с телефоном и не смотришь на меня. Шерлок, что случится, когда фургон взлетит на воздух? Скажи, мне нужно услышать это от тебя. 

\- Если будет что-то нужно, скажи. 

Улыбнись, прояви вежливость. Спасибо вам, миссис Хадсон, за то, что нас терпите. В ваш дом заложили бомбу, а вы, несмотря на это, все еще готовы покупать нам чай и печенье. Шерлок любит вас за это ваше бесконечное терпение, за эту вашу невероятную способность не впадать в шок, что бы ни случилось. Взрывчатка в отопительном котле. Что ж, это объясняет его неординарное исчезновение. Она выходит, закрывает за собой дверь. 

Мы снова остались вдвоем. 

Кажется, я все понял. Ты не хочешь подставлять меня под выстрел, пытаешься защитить. Тебе нужно, чтобы он воспользовался этим безотказным вариантом. Ты отправил меня в другой «Теско», командовал останавливаться под камерами наблюдения. Он должен догадаться, что я живу здесь, что я вернулся. Что я, наконец, дома. Морану вовсе необязательно будет целиться в меня из темного оконного проема. Тебе совсем не нужно, чтобы я упал на улице, раненый. От меня можно избавиться, всего лишь сделав один звонок. Или отправив сообщение. Кто знает, как точно активируется взрыватель. Тут нельзя точно сказать. 

По крайней мере, так считает он. И именно этих действий ты от него добиваешься. Вот только котел не взлетит на воздух, меня не убьет взрывом. Мы всего лишь услышим, как задребезжит фургон, а после можно будет вычислить укрытие Морана. Вот в чем все дело, так? Вот зачем ты его задираешь. Стоит ему узнать, что я живу на Бейкер-стрит, он воспользуется взрывателем, тут же обнаружив себя. Он – последняя цель, и ты сможешь вычислить, где он, даже не покидая квартиры. Гениально, Шерлок. Это гениально. 

Нужно, чтобы он проследил мой путь до дома. Я должен куда-нибудь пойти, а ему нужно обнаружить меня, проследить мой путь обратно, на Бейкер-стрит. Он должен узнать, что я здесь. Должен считать, что силовой аргумент на его стороне, именно это тебе нужно. У него есть секретный рычаг, и он должен воспользоваться им, чтобы надавить на тебя. Понимаю. Он полагает, что у тебя есть слабая сторона, но именно в ней твоя сила.

\- «Критерион», - ресторан превосходно просматривается и уж точно расположен вне периметра безопасности. Ты отправил меня в «Теско», но это не помогло. «Критерион» должен сработать. Когда-то мы там с тобой бывали. Вероятно, он может ожидать, что я там появлюсь. Рядом – Бартс. В ресторане – огромное панорамное окно. Там повсюду камеры наблюдения. – Я могу позвонить Стэмфорду, пригласить его пропустить стаканчик, - это не вызовет подозрений. Моран же уверен, что я по-прежнему считаю тебя мертвым. Пригласить старого друга выпить – естественно. Я ведь так и раньше делал. Так и нужно поступить. Это сработает.

Поднимаешь на меня взгляд. На твоем лице смешались воедино удивление, страх и обожание. Все – по отношению ко мне? Похоже, так и есть. Да, я знаю, что предложенное опасно, но ведь именно поэтому я здесь. Пусть он найдет меня, Шерлок. 

\- Там нужно будет сделать некоторые доработки, - это не отказ. Не попытка отмахнуться от идиотской идеи. Ты ее осмысливаешь. – Майкрофт и все подразделения правительства, которыми он командует, с этим, несомненно, справятся. 

В кои-то веки план действий придумал именно я. Неожиданно, да. Моран – такой же, как я, и, чтобы покончить со всем этим, тебе тоже нужно думать, как я. Шерлок, мы с тобой хорошая команда. Что бы ни случилось, оно того стоит. Что бы ни случилось.

Наберу Стэмфорда. Пора со всем этим покончить.


	49. Сомнамбула

Эта хитрая аппаратура, наверное, стоит больше, чем я могу в принципе вообразить. Все такое крохотное. Наушник настолько мал, что тебе приходится сажать его на клей при помощи пинцета. На каком он питании работает? Это ведь динамик, да? Крохотный, закрепленный в моем ухе динамик. Он слишком мал, он не будет работать. Уверен, мне не будет ничего слышно, и тебе придется выковыривать его обратно. Ты прилаживаешь его, и в ухе слегка зудит. 

Должно быть, такая фантастическая аппаратура – одно из преимуществ работы на МИ-5. Как в бондиане. А крохотный пистолет, замаскированный под ручку, у тебя есть? Или отравленные дротики в темных очках? Автомобиль, превращающийся в лодку одним нажатием кнопки? Черт, что ты там делаешь? 

\- Аккуратно! – позволить тебе ковырять у меня в ухе острым металлическим предметом вовсе не кажется мне такой уж замечательной идеей. 

\- Да, так я и делаю.

Ты отвечаешь таким утвердительным тоном, как будто я сделал тебе комплимент. Я бы рассмеялся, но любое неосторожное движение сейчас грозит тем, что пинцет попросту проткнет мне барабанную перепонку. Так что я просто улыбаюсь. Забавно, Шерлок. Очень забавно.

На самом деле, ты совсем не изменился. Ни капли. Да и я тоже. Думал ли ты, что вновь ворваться в мою жизнь будет настолько просто? Твоя рука лежит на моей шее, совсем невесомо. Не чтобы удержать, но как напоминание не дергаться. Наверное, ты и в самом деле действуешь осторожно. При желании. Мне не хватало тебя, Шерлок.

Если честно, это приводит меня в замешательство. Ты подделал собственную смерть, мы тебя похоронили. Я тебя оплакивал так долго, а ты все это время наблюдал за мной, ты все знал. Ведь так? Ты смотрел, как я съезжаю с Бейкер-стрит, ты читал мои рассказы в «Стрэнде», ты видел мою ужасную серую квартирку. Видел, как мы с Мэри съехались. А может, даже видел, как мы познакомились. Мы ведь были счастливы сначала. Счастливы, невзирая ни на что, невзирая на ложь и на то, что я так и не смог ей рассказать. Майкрофт знал, что я купил ей кольцо. И ты тоже наверняка знал об этом, не мог не знать. Он тебе, несомненно, об этом сообщил. Быть может, просто желая тебя предупредить. Ты знал, где я покупаю кофе, и, полагаю, также знал, где я покупаю газеты. И о том, что больше я ее не люблю, ты знал тоже. Когда я приехал сюда, ты уже знал, что мы с ней расстались. Как, откуда? Ты знал про меня почти все, ведь так? Как если бы ты наблюдал, как я от тебя отдаляюсь, но сам никогда меня не покидал. Было ли тебе больно наблюдать за мной? Наверняка. Наверняка так и было. Ты этого не хотел, и я это знаю. Теперь знаю. 

\- Ты оставлял для меня сообщения в рубрике объявлений, - мы это так и не обсудили по-настоящему. Но это так, ты размещал те заметки в рубрике частных объявлений для меня, это очевидно. Их было минимум тринадцать. По крайней мере, именно столько мне удалось найти. Быть может, их было и больше.

\- Да. 

\- Код, которым пользовались те контрабандисты. Я его узнал, - ты знал, что я смогу. Или надеялся на это. Именно поэтому ты их и размещал. Хотел, чтобы я знал, чтобы я присутствовал на тех арестах. Чтобы я работал с тобой вместе, стоял рядом, восхищаясь твоей работой, как раньше. Но тебя самого там не было. Почему? Полагаю, это было бы слишком опасно. Ты ведь наблюдал? Видел меня? Что я должен был делать? Просто наблюдать? Или это было что-то вроде предупреждения? Но если так, к какому выводу я должен был прийти? Что я так и не смог разглядеть, Шерлок? 

\- М-мм, - краем глаза вижу, как ты косишься на меня. Потом чувствую короткое жжение: ты что-то сдвинул в моем ухе. 

\- Ай! – клей, наверное, уже схватывается. – Зачем ты это сделал? 

\- С этого угла был виден металлический блеск, пришлось подвинуть. 

\- Я про объявления. Почему именно в этой рубрике? 

Вздыхаешь, чувствую дуновение на щеке. Это ощущение теперь так приятно знакомо. Будет ли все так же этой ночью? Поднимешься ли ты наверх, прижмешься ли ко мне снова? Это ведь был не один-единственный раз, правда? Если и так, я смогу с этим справиться. Я выдержу. Но хотелось бы, чтобы было иначе. Поднимись ко мне сегодня снова, Шерлок. Если я выживу. Если вернусь домой. Если я вернусь домой, я сниму с тебя всю одежду, запечатлею твою кожу в памяти моих рук и губ. 

\- На заголовки первой полосы не удалось пробиться. 

\- Нет, я о другом. Зачем ты это вообще сделал? Разве вовлекать меня во все это было не рискованно? Если я был для тебя… - как бы назвать? Прикрытием? – Если моя вера в то, что ты мертв, была так важна, то зачем были нужны эти объявления?   
Не то, чтобы они меня в чем-то убедили. Должен признать, иллюзия была совершенной: даже увидев те послания, я и мысли не допускал, что они от тебя. Это стало бы симптомом того, что я лишаюсь рассудка. Надеяться на подобное было бы слишком. Ты был мертв. Ты пытался свести меня с ума? 

\- Говоришь совсем как Майкрофт, - неужели? 

И все-таки, чей это был план? Твой или его? Это ведь Майкрофт выдал Мориарти достаточно подробностей, чтобы тот смог тебя уничтожить. Это было сделано намеренно? Или по ошибке, которой ты воспользовался? А крыша Бартса – идея Майкрофта? Или твоя? Ты уступил ему, или он тебе? 

Это Майкрофт настоял на том, чтобы я не знал правды до самого конца, до того, как приехал сюда и увидел тебя, стоящего на кухне, как будто ты не умирал вовсе? Или ты этого хотел сам? Считал, что к тому моменту я все уже пойму. Пытался подтолкнуть меня к правильной догадке? Майкрофт знал, что я не догадывался ни о чем. Вы из-за этого ссорились? Он хотел, чтобы я сделал предложение Мэри. Чтобы я двигался вперед, строил дальше свою жизнь. Ты подобного не мог хотеть никак, верно? Больше не мог. Может, ты хотел открыть мне правду, а он тебя удерживал? Приятная мысль. Слишком приятная. Это чересчур славно. А слово «славный» к тебе неприменимо, Шерлок, уж это-то я знаю.

\- В тех арестах не было практически никакого риска, - качаешь головой. – Моран даже не знал о большинстве из них и до сих пор не знает. Так что опасного в том, чтобы ты их увидел? 

Ты ведь ровно тот же аргумент приводил Майкрофту, не так ли. Думаю, я должен тебя поблагодарить. Это же был подарок мне, сделанный без ведома и без позволения на то твоего брата. Чего ты этим пытался добиться? Пробудить меня? В каком-то смысле я действительно спал. Бродил как сомнамбула. Начал верить в собственную ложь. Ты это знал? Может быть, ты смог понять. Я начал ускользать. Ты превращался в персонажа, литературного героя, выдумку. Начал растворяться в моих же словах. _Мой сосед, ну, тот, что умер. Хотите, я о нем расскажу? Это забавно._ Долго я бы не продержался. Ты это наверняка понял. 

Но все же, это было рискованно. Разумеется, как иначе. И Майкрофт это понимал. То, что ты втянул меня, могло полностью уничтожить твое прикрытие. Это поставило меня и Мэри под удар. Превратило нас в мишени.   
\- Шерлок, он заложил взрывчатку в моем доме, - готовился меня убить, и ты это знаешь. Это было безрассудство. Оно того стоило? Может быть, да. Наверное, стоило – ради спасения моей души. 

\- Да, конечно, но это была лишь предосторожность с его стороны, - предосторожность? Начинить квартиру взрывчаткой называется _предосторожностью_? – Он лишь начинал подозревать, что я жив, но все еще не верил, что это в принципе возможно. Это все заслуга Дженнифер, она всегда была куда более подозрительной, чем он. В конце концов, она смогла его убедить возобновить наблюдение за тобой и заложить взрывчатку в качестве нового безотказного варианта. Это вовсе не имело отношения к тому, знал ты что-то или нет. Надо было арестовать ее раньше. 

Дженнифер?  
\- Что за Дженнифер? 

\- Дженнифер, ну ты же знаешь. Дженнифер Баркли, ты с ней… А, она при встрече назвалась Эмбер. 

Эмбер. Милая Эмбер, воспитательница из детского сада. Открытая, добрая, смеющаяся над моими шутками. У меня не возникло ни малейшего подозрения. Но она оказалась бухгалтером. Об ее аресте сообщали в новостях. Это с ее подачи вокруг квартиры Мэри заложили взрывчатку? 

\- Она сказала, что ты жесток, - она тогда говорила о тебе, ведь так. Она знала, и считала, что я знаю тоже. Считала, что я принимал во всем участие. Но в чем? 

\- Думаю, так и есть, с ее точки зрения. Она воображала, что влюблена в Мориарти. В какой-то момент он ее соблазнил, посчитав полезной. Она была полностью в его власти. Лично я с ней, разумеется, не встречался, и это возбудило ее подозрения. Да, именно так. 

Погодите. Эмбер была… 

То есть, Дженнифер. Ее же звали Дженнифер… 

Она была твоей подружкой? 

Нет. У Мориарти однозначно не могло быть подружки. Настоящей подружки. Он использовал людей в своих целях. Встречался с Молли, чтобы добраться до тебя. И с Эмбер он проделал то же самое? Он с такой легкостью изображал хрупкого и беззащитного, плел все те истории, чтобы заставить людей жалеть его и ненавидеть тебя. Молли он нравился. Он был превосходным лжецом. Притворяясь им, ты вынужден был поддерживать все его линии лжи. Все, включая фальшивую любовную связь. Три года лжи. Три года. Ты наверняка заигрывал с ней, отправлял ей по электронной почте ласковые письма, писал по утрам СМС о том, как скучаешь по ней. И другие слова, уверен, ты ей тоже говорил. Говорил, что хочешь ее. Несомненно. Не лично, конечно. Вот что ты делал? Ты научился искусству заигрывать и соблазнять в процессе всей этой операции? Она считала, что любит тебя. Ты убедил ее, что это взаимно. 

Ты наверняка был убедительным. По крайней мере, какое-то время.

Ревновать к этому нелепо. Смехотворно. Это ведь все с начала и до конца было лишь уловкой. Но все равно. Ты три года говорил ей то, чего никогда не говорил мне. Ты ведь знаешь, что я в принципе не ревнив. Я начинаю ревновать только, если дело касается тебя.

Проводишь большим пальцем по моему уху. При желании ты можешь быть очень нежным.

\- Он отправил ее следить за тобой, - следить за мной? – Думал, что ей ты раскроешь все тайны, которые у тебя есть. У нее весьма неплохо получается быть очаровательной, не так ли? - верно. Я ничего даже не заподозрил. Мы встретились, она была славной. Быть может, чересчур славной, а это должно было о чем-то говорить. Но я тогда даже не думал подключать дедукцию: тебя уже не было. Мы сходили в кино. Она смеялась моим шуткам. – Он был уверен, что, будь я жив, ты бы это точно знал и рассказал ей. Она отчиталась о встрече. Пришла к выводу, что мы с тобой были любовниками, потому что ты был печален и не стал с ней целоваться. 

Господи. Я ведь собирался, хотел ее поцеловать. Но не смог. Все это слишком личное, как она узнала? Конечно, она была не до конца права. Любовниками мы не были. Тогда не были. Но она и не была до конца неправа. Неужели все было написано у меня на лице даже тогда? 

Лжец из меня никакой, не так ли.

Она провела вечер со мной, а потом отправила тебе письмо или СМС, или оставила сообщение на автоответчике Мориарти. Сообщила, что я в тебя влюблен. Что ты подумал тогда, Шерлок? Решил, что это забавно? Удивился? Нас всегда считали парой, всегда так называли, а ты неизменно не обращал на это внимания. И в тот раз тоже не обратил? Понял ли ты, что это значит? Если бы ты знал, что подобное в отношении меня может оказаться правдой, смог бы ты тогда так надолго оставить меня в одиночестве, без малейшего намека на то, что ты жив? Наверное, да. Смог бы, при необходимости. 

Цель объявлений была именно в этом? Ты пытался успокоить меня, как только получил такую возможность? Пытался дать мне надежду? 

\- Кстати, оно и к лучшему, что ты не стал с ней целоваться. У нее в сумочке был пистолет и моток пластикового шнура.

Ну, конечно. Разумеется, у нее все это было с собой. Оказывается, даже самые обычные моменты моей жизни были на волосок от превращения в жестокую сценку из комикса, а я об этом даже не подозревал. Шпионы, взрывчатка, послания в рубрике частных объявлений... Если бы не ты, я бы в это попросту не поверил. Жил бы в блаженном неведении, сделал бы предложение Мэри, а ты просто стал бы моей лучшей повестью. 

Ты ведь уже закрепил наушник? Его теперь не разглядеть. Если Моран меня захватит, то не обнаружит его, а ты сможешь сообщить, с какой именно стороны ты вломишься в окно, чтобы меня спасти. Если только я не умудрюсь выковырять наушник ногтем или сломать. Если только Моран не убьет меня тут же. 

Микрофон не толще волоса, и я не могу до конца поверить, что он тоже будет работать. Я отправлюсь на эту встречу немым и глухим, и тебе придется сделать все возможное. А «все возможное» в твоем исполнении – всегда больше, чем этого вообще можно ожидать. Я верю тебе, Шерлок. Ты цепляешь микрофон за ухо. Он выступает, но не сильно. Я ведь могу случайно его смахнуть. Уронить на тротуар и даже не обратить на это внимания. Но это не имеет значения: я знаю, что должен сделать. Я выполню свою часть работы, а ты – свою. То, что случится дальше, невозможно назвать судьбой, оно для этого слишком просчитано. Это просто то, что случится дальше. 

\- Готово, - оглядываешь меня с головы до ног, как будто ищешь точку, куда может ударить пуля. Куда угодно, Шерлок. Куда угодно. Но это нормально. – Поднимись наверх. 

\- М-мм? 

\- Нужно проверить звук. Поднимись. 

Хорошо. Мне выходить через час, но Майкрофт все еще так и не связался с тобой по поводу «Критериона». Стэмфорд будет там. Понятия не имею, о чем с ним говорить. Что сказать? Тебе будет слышно каждое слово. Сказать ему, что ты жив, нельзя. Пока нельзя. Это все еще наша с тобой тайна.

В левом ухе потрескивает. Ты что-то включил. Поверить не могу, что вся эта аппаратура работает. Захлопываю дверь в спальню. Мне вовсе не хочется спутать твой голос снизу с голосом в наушнике. 

\- Джон? – раздается так тихо, как будто ты шепчешь мне на ухо. Сажусь на кровать. – Меня слышно? 

\- Еле-еле, - может, так и надо. – Можно сделать погромче, или это дурная идея? 

\- А так? – да, лучше. Громче. Как будто ты лежишь рядом, в темноте, и тихо со мной разговариваешь. Если закрыть глаза, то кажется, я вот-вот почувствую твое присутствие. – Лучше? 

\- Да, гораздо. Хотя не знаю, смогу ли расслышать тебя в шумном пабе. 

Раздается пощелкивание.

\- А теперь? – о, господи. – Если нужно, я могу сделать еще громче. Сейчас уровень звука около сорока процентов, - теперь вся моя голова заполнена тобой. Громкость не оглушает, но ты там, в моей голове. Ты рядом со мной, как всегда было. Ты полностью со мной, и, странным образом, тебя нет. 

\- Да. Да, так, наверное, самое оно.

\- Хорошо. Включи радио, ладно? И говори вслух. Нужно отрегулировать запись звука, чтобы улавливалось достаточно окружающих шумов.

Включаю радио. В эфире, похоже, передача по заявкам.   
\- И о чем мне говорить?

\- О чем угодно. Нужен просто звук твоего голоса. Если хочешь, можешь хоть спеть, это совершенно не важно. 

Нет уж, петь я тебе не буду, Шерлок. Мне потом будет стыдно, да и тебе, поверь, не понравится.

\- Я… эм… Ладно. Я… - понятия не имею, что говорить. Все темы, что всплывают в голове, либо слишком деликатные, либо слишком трудны для обсуждения. К примеру, прошедшая ночь. Я мог бы поговорить о ней. А мог бы – о том, какая это ирония – слышать у себя в голове твой реальный голос после того, как долгое время там звучал лишь воображаемый. – А Майкрофт с тобой еще не связывался? Насчет… ну, ты в курсе. «Критерион». 

\- Да, еще несколько минут назад. Окна запечатали. И он зарезервировал столик. 

Великолепно. Как будто окна можно запечатать от попадания пули.  
\- Ясно. Тогда я… мне ведь выходить через час, так?

\- Да. 

\- Маршрут, по которому мне туда идти, ты тоже разработал?

\- Разумеется. 

Знаешь, а ведь это куда сложней, чем кажется. Говорить о чем угодно. Вообще о чем угодно? Мне нужно обсудить так много, но ни одна тема сейчас неуместна.

\- Шерлок? 

\- Да? 

\- А ты был на своих похоронах? - да, я в курсе, вопрос странный. Так что задаю его с легким смешком. Не потому, что это забавно. Просто потому, что это странно. – Все говорят, что хотели бы побывать, чтобы, ну, знаешь, услышать, что о них скажут. У тебя была уникальная возможность, - тупая идея. Не нужно было вообще поднимать эту тему. – Слышал надгробную речь или проигнорировал ее? – на самом деле я не хочу знать ответ. Ни капли. Но вопрос уже прозвучал.

Слышу твое дыхание.  
\- Я был там, - ну, разумеется, ты там был. Как иначе. И меня видел, не так ли? Видел, что я не смог сказать ни слова, видел, как я плачу у твоей могилы. – Мне нужно было удостовериться, что гроб не откроют. Но я никогда не горел желанием наблюдать подобное, - ну, конечно. Наркоман без единого друга, чей брат скорее был бы рад поместить его в психиатрическую клинику. Разумеется, ты не мог мечтать поприсутствовать на собственных похоронах. Тебя ведь не волнует, что о тебе думают. Никогда не волновало. По-настоящему. – Я частично слышал речь Лестрейда, но, если честно, не особенно вслушивался. Там был Моран, и я следил за ним, - он явился туда, чтобы приставить пистолет к моей голове? Неужели, что бы ни происходило в моей жизни, я всегда оказывался в перекрестье прицела? – Впрочем, и на похоронах Гарри я тоже был, - что? Ты был… Комнатка была совсем крохотная. Как у тебя вышло… - По-моему, заупокойная служба была весьма достойной. Ты произнес хорошую речь. Мне было жаль узнать, что она умерла, Джон. Я знаю, что для тебя это было нелегко. 

Поверить не могу. Ты все это время был рядом. Все то время, что я считал себя одиноким, я им не был. Даже не знаю, плакать тут надо или смеяться.

Знаешь, она ведь умерла в одиночестве. Да, ты, наверное, в курсе. Умерла в больнице. У нее отказала печень, и не осталось желания жить. Я должен был быть рядом. Такие вещи всегда случаются вдруг, их невозможно предугадать. Я знал, что это должно случиться, и она тоже знала. Мы никогда не обсуждали этот вопрос, я не хотел пугать ее. Хотел, чтобы у нее оставалась хоть какая-то надежда. Ей стало лучше, но это обычное дело: кратковременное улучшение перед быстрым концом. Мне позвонили слишком поздно. Среди ночи. И я ничего уже не мог поделать. Она умерла, не приходя в сознание. Она не понимала, что меня нет рядом, и не осознала бы, если бы даже я там был. Она умерла в одиночестве. И я думал, что однажды меня ждет то же самое. 

\- Мэри была очень добра к тебе.

Да, верно. Она всю службу держала меня за руку. Казалось, если она меня отпустит, я не выдержу, не смогу смириться. Мы с Гарри никогда не ладили, это так, но она была моей семьей. Она – все, что у меня оставалось. И ее похороны напомнили о твоих. Если бы Мэри не держала меня за руку, я не смог бы произнести ни слова. 

\- Я думал, что ты собираешься жениться на ней.

Да. Она не знала, что я обдумывал этот вопрос, а ты знал. Ты ведь видел, как я покупаю кольцо. Видел, как я шел домой с ним в кармане. Знал, что оно предназначено ей. Понимал, что это значит. Я купил кольцо за три дня до того, как ты заставил обнародовать смерть Мориарти и сообщить о восстановлении твоего доброго имени. Совпадение или нет? Ты не поддаешься чувствам, и с моей стороны смешно предполагать, что такое с тобой могло произойти. Шерлок, если бы я на ней женился, то похоронил бы тебя окончательно. Ты должен это понять. И в день твоего внезапного возвращения я отвернулся бы и ушел прочь. Мне пришлось бы уйти, понимаешь. Не было бы другого выхода. Такие решения назад не берут.

Но в итоге я выбрал тебя. Выбрал, невзирая на то, что ты был мертв. 

\- Да. Я тоже так думал какое-то время. Но все меняется.

Через час я уйду. Я буду на месте раньше положенного, но это к лучшему. Не хочу, чтобы Майк сел не за тот столик. Пора со всем этим покончить.


	50. Периметр

Весь мир следовало бы закодировать в двух цветах. Те его части, что находятся под неусыпным наблюдением Майкрофта Холмса и МИ-5, зону безопасности, где никому ничто не угрожает, – одним, а все, что снаружи, где что угодно может пойти не так, - другим. Я приближаюсь к границе, и я это знаю. Ты мне то и дело это повторяешь. 

\- Здесь – прямо, Джон, - твой голос в моем ухе звучит так тихо. Как будто ты совсем рядом, прижался ко мне, нашептываешь. Я почти чувствую, как скользят вдоль моих ребер твои пальцы. Если закрыть глаза, то можно представить, что все еще ночь. – Ты уже рядом. На углу поверни налево и окажешься вне периметра.

Вниз по улице стоят и смотрят в мою сторону трое мужчин. Смотрят на меня. Зачем? Кто-то из них – Моран? Нет. Нет, они смотрят не на меня, а просто в эту сторону. Просто скучают, ждут чего-то. Не меня. Я тут ни при чем. Пистолет за поясом становится все теплее. Кто берет пистолет на встречу со старым другом? Я беру. Никогда не знаешь, когда он вдруг может понадобиться. Все хорошо. Вдох-выдох. Я все еще в защищенной зоне. Все еще в безопасности. 

Ты сказал, пистолет не нужен. Я буду под защитой, под наблюдением. Там будут сотрудники МИ-5 в гражданском. У них тоже будут пистолеты за поясом и, возможно, получше моего. Но все равно. Никогда не знаешь. Лучше мне быть наготове. 

За спиной – звонкое пощелкивание: стук женских каблуков по асфальту. Обычный, повседневный звук, но что-то не так. Она приближается ко мне, целеустремленно и быстро. Топот туфель на жесткой подошве по тротуару слишком стремительный, слишком уверенный. Ведь ему не впервой использовать женщин, Шерлок. Он использовал Эмбер.

Если бы я тогда поцеловал ее, поднялся в ту ночь к ней в квартиру, она бы убила меня? Пластиковый шнур на запястьях, пистолет у виска. Быть может, так все и закончилось бы. Таким мог быть мой конец. А я бы даже не понял, почему, во что я оказался втянут. Тогда у меня не было сомнений в том, что ты мертв. Боль была острейшей. Досадно было бы умереть вот так, не узнав правды.

Нет, она не стала бы меня убивать. Я ничего не знал. Не смог бы подтвердить ни одного из ее подозрений, если они у нее были. Твой обман был безупречен, незыблем. Я был в безопасности. Я не стал с ней целоваться. Я думал о тебе. 

Каблуки. Она прямо позади. Шерлок, ты ее видишь? Не молчи. Она из людей Морана? Часть его сети? Я смогу выхватить пистолет правой рукой и приставить к ее голове, прежде чем она меня вырубит. Мышцы помнят, как это делается. Это легко. Проще простого. Это у меня в крови. Я готов. Слышу, как она приближается. Задевает меня плечом…

О. Она не из «них». 

Проходит мимо, даже не взглянув. Торопится, куда-то опаздывает. На встречу, на свидание или забрать детей из школы – кто знает. Она не имеет никакого отношения ко мне. Или Морану. Я – лишь препятствие на пути, человек, которого нужно обойти. Ну, разумеется. Я все еще внутри периметра. Ты же не предупреждал меня. Она понятия не имеет, что мы идем по полю боя. Пока я еще в безопасности. 

Вдох. Выдох. Обычный день, еще один в череде таких же. 

Думаю, это – здоровая подозрительность. Она сохранит мне жизнь. Моя подозрительность и ты, следящий за мной через объективы камер наблюдения. 

До «Критериона» путь неблизкий, не так ли.

Ты не произносишь ни слова, но я все равно тебя слышу. Ты просто дышишь в микрофон, щелкаешь переключателями, двигаешь что-то по столу. Телефоны, наверное. Слышу, как ты быстро стучишь по клавиатуре. Ты наблюдаешь за мной, я это знаю. Камеры наблюдения. Ты следишь за каждым моим шагом. Я знаю, ты просматриваешь все на три улицы вперед, чтобы понять, с чем я могу столкнуться на пути. Словно ты – приглядывающий за мной с высоты ангел-хранитель. 

\- Что здесь смешного? – не могу удержаться, это нервное. Облегчение. Представил тебя ангелом, и это меня рассмешило. – С этой улыбкой ты смахиваешь на чокнутого, Джон. 

Ты не говоришь в полный голос, как если бы мы с тобой были сейчас в одной комнате. Наш диалог – из тех, что можно вести лишь в голове. В этом мы оба поднаторели, не так ли. Чем дальше мы друг от друга, тем тише говорим, тем нежнее становимся. Это уж точно лишено всякой логики.

Тогда, после твоей смерти, увидев тебя на улице, я ведь кричал. Разве нет? Мне приходилось кричать, ты был далеко. Я узнавал тебя тут же, просто по осанке. Это же был ты тогда, ведь так. Ну, разумеется, ты. Никто не может быть точно таким, как ты, мне следовало это понять. Я уверен, что кричал тогда. Чувствую, что именно так и было. _Вернись ко мне, Шерлок. Вернись. Вернись!_ А может, и нет. Быть может, мой крик звучал лишь в моей голове. А вот ангелам как раз нет нужды кричать. Они пролетают мимо, шепчут на ухо. _Налево, направо, остановись здесь. Стой. Иди. Здесь прямо, вперед, Джон._ Классический ангел, обнаженный, прикрытый тканью разве что в стратегически важных местах, крылатый, окутанный светом, шепчет мне на ухо милые глупости и бренчит на арфе. Ха! 

\- В чем дело, Джон? Что смешного? 

\- Ничего, - шептать в микрофон я вполне могу, практически не шевеля губами. Правда, это вряд ли важно сейчас. Я все еще в безопасной зоне. Моран пока слеп. Ты – единственный, кто может видеть меня через объективы камер. Ну, или еще кто-то, кого ты привлек к защите моей безопасности. Уверен, моя тщательно отслеживаемая прогулка находится в сфере национальных интересов. 

\- Хорошо. Здесь сверни налево. Не торопись. 

Кружной путь, разумеется. Даже нет нужды уточнять. Ведешь меня максимально безопасным маршрутом. Твоя воображаемая рука в моей. Мой ангел-хранитель ведет меня по невидимому лабиринту. Я последую за тобой. Уверен, наградить тебя нимбом никому и в голову не придет. Разве что мне. Временами. Иногда ты заслуживаешь его вопреки себе самому, Шерлок.

\- Еще пара улиц, и ты выйдешь за границу периметра. Готов? – да. Я готов. – Джон, не нужно ухмыляться так, словно у тебя не все в порядке с головой. Это выглядит подозрительно.   
Люди иногда улыбаются своим мыслям, Шерлок. Так бывает. Бывает, когда они счастливы.

Телефон. Мне звонят.  
\- Один момент.

\- Что такое? 

\- Звонят, - номер не определен. Это может оказаться кто угодно.

\- Черт подери. 

Подношу телефон к другому уху, у меня совершенно нет желания так быстро потерять микрофон.  
\- Алло? 

\- Доктор Ватсон, - о, господи. Что ему нужно? 

\- Добрый день, - нужно обратиться к нему по имени, чтобы ты понял, с кем я говорю. Тебе нужно знать, кто это. Хотя, если подумать, ты, наверное, и так уже в курсе. Но все равно, на всякий случай. – Чем могу быть полезен сегодня, Майкрофт? 

\- Чертов Майкрофт. Не разговаривай с ним, Джон, - теперь со мной общаются два голоса: ты и твой брат. Стерео. Как-то слишком много Холмсов. 

\- То, на что вы собираетесь пойти, опасно, - прямо, без экивоков. Что ж, полагаю, это можно считать благословением. 

\- Я в курсе. 

\- Я осведомлен о том, что у вас комплекс героя, доктор Ватсон. Я знаю, что вы и раньше готовы были пожертвовать жизнью ради моего брата, - знает? Ну, разумеется. Мне нет нужды задаваться вопросом, что он знает, а что нет – ему известно все. Уверен, вся информация хранится у него в офисе, в обширной картотеке, дополненной видео и фотоматериалами. Вся моя жизнь в одном досье, вплоть до размера кольца, купленного Мэри. – Но сейчас вам нет необходимости так поступать. 

Нет? 

\- Что он там несет? Пытается отговорить тебя? Считает, я нечестен с тобой. Нечестен! Как будто он знает хоть что-то о…

\- Знаете, вы ведь можете отказаться, - Майкрофт само спокойствие, а ты – буря негодования. 

\- … чертовой честности. Серьезно. Идея принадлежит тебе, а не мне, и, кстати, она очень хорошая. Так что пусть он…

\- Машина для вас наготове, она прибудет через две минуты, вам стоит только сказать. 

\- … сидит себе спокойно на своей обрюзгшей заднице и помогает мне прижать Морана к ногтю, прежде чем тот уничтожит еще больше граждан его благословенной проклятой империи, бога ради! – кажется, вы друг другу уже поперек горла встали. Три года по одну сторону баррикад – слишком долгий срок. 

\- Водитель вывезет вас за пределы периметра, подальше от этой… - пауза. От чего, Майкрофт? От чего? - … Этой неприятной ситуации. Я могу устроить вам новое жилье, в хорошем месте. Гораздо лучше Бейкер-стрит. И если вы больше не захотите с ним видеться, вас никто не будет заставлять. 

Это не предложение, Майкрофт Холмс. Это угроза. Он наверняка знает, что без тебя жить счастливо я не смогу. Он мне угрожает? 

\- Нет. Все в полном порядке, благодарю за беспокойство. Я закончу это дело, - правда в том, что я предпочту остаться с тобой. Я уже знаю, каков он, мир без тебя. И мне этот мир не нравится.

Возможно, он снова меня испытывает. Это в его духе. Время от времени он проверяет мою решимость, искушая безопасными, но совершенно неприемлемыми альтернативами. Человека судят по решениям, принятым в критические моменты, разве не так? Он хладнокровнее тебя, хладнокровнее любого из нас.

Он считает, что ты не был честен со мной? Полагаю, так и есть. Годы планирования и зависящей от меня операции, а ты и словом мне не обмолвился. Беспокоиться о моем благополучии сейчас, в этом деле, – благородно до ужаса, Майкрофт. Но ведь вопрос совершенно в другом. Добровольное самопожертвование куда надежней вынужденного. Я это понимаю. Я делаю это по собственной воле, пойми. Я вызвался сам. Я могу покончить со всем этим, и я это сделаю.  
\- «Критерион» обезопасили? 

\- Разумеется, - уверен, это для него простая задача. Что на самом деле стоит за этими словами? За окнами притаилась целая армия и держит под прицелом входную дверь? Весь персонал заменили на агентов МИ-5, и у каждого под униформой спрятан пистолет? Со всех ламп свисают микрофоны? Ты что-то упоминал о запечатанных окнах. Чем их запечатали? – Ресторан обезопасили полностью, - обезопасили. Да, конечно. Полная безопасность. 

\- Значит, со мной ничего не случится, - на самом деле, я в это не верю. Не верю по-настоящему. Что-то обязательно случится. Ты обеспокоен, а ведь такое с тобой не случается почти никогда. Мои шансы, вероятно, даже меньше чем пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Интересно, во сколько процентов ты оценил вероятность того, что я выживу. Сорок? Тридцать? Двадцать пять? Сколько бы их там ни было, все равно этого достаточно, чтобы попытаться. Лучше просто этого не знать. 

\- Если вы доберетесь до «Критериона», то да – с вами все будет в порядке. А если после вы также сможете успешно дойти из ресторана обратно, то это будет исключительным везением. Именно исключительным. 

\- Понимаю.

\- О, да повесь ты трубку. Этому ублюдку просто нравится совать везде свой длинный нос. 

\- Вы должны полностью осознавать происходящее, Джон. Как только вы покинете пределы периметра, я не смогу гарантировать вашу безопасность, - он хотел, чтобы я сделал предложение Мэри. Хотел, чтобы я двигался дальше. Почему? То ли желает добра мне, то ли хочет причинить боль тебе – непонятно. Быть может, все вместе. Или вообще что-то третье. – Взвесьте еще раз все риски. Пока что у вас еще есть время передумать. Оно того стоит? 

Не нужно мне ничего обдумывать. Я провел за обдумываниями три года.

Повисает пауза. Вы оба молчите. Я слышу, как вы дышите. Вы ждете моего ответа. Наблюдаете за мной, так ведь. Вы оба. Он, вероятно, следит за мной, уставившись на огромный экран. Сидит в безопасном бункере или у себя в обитом бархатом кабинете, держит в руках чашку чая, на лице – скука. А где ты, Шерлок, я знаю. Ты дома, там, где я тебя оставил. Сидишь за столом, что-то набираешь на клавиатуре. Точно такой, каким я тебя рисовал всегда. Рядом стоит чашка с чаем, уже остывшим, ведь ты про него совершенно забыл. Ты, Шерлок, ты и твой блестящий разум. Ты и твое глубоко спрятанное сердце, твои губы на моих губах, твое ровное дыхание на моей коже, твои острые неуправляемые локти – да. Да, Майкрофт, все это стоит риска. Ради этого стоит рисковать. В конечном счете, то, что тебе действительно нужно, всегда стоит риска. Шерлок это всегда знал. Мир ведь куда лучше, когда Он жив, разве нет? И я предпочел бы, чтобы так и осталось. Я покончу с этим делом. Я знаю, на что должен пойти. 

\- Да. Да, стоит, - все так просто. Больше тут ничего не скажешь. Конечно, Он стоит риска. Моя прежняя жизнь стоит риска. Я хочу ее вернуть. – А теперь, если не возражаете, мне нужно идти. Я договорился со Стэмфордом о встрече в четыре.

Мне слышно твое дыхание. Слышно, Шерлок. Знаешь ли ты, о чем он меня спросил? Ты ведь его не слышишь, не можешь знать наверняка. Но, вероятно, ты догадываешься. Ты же знаешь своего брата. Ты знаешь, о чем он мог меня спросить.

\- Благодарю вас, Джон, - я что, только что какое-то испытание прошел? – Ваша храбрость не имеет себе равных. Если что-то пойдет не так, как запланировано, вас навсегда запомнят как пример безграничной преданности, - вот уж подбодрил. Спасибо тебе, Майкрофт. Какое облегчение, узнать, что ты уже делаешь наброски для моего некролога. Да ты просто до краев переполнен уверенностью. – Если честно, то я даже представить не могу, чем он такое заслужил.

Три года по одну сторону баррикад для вас явно чересчур. Когда закончится вся эта история, нам нужно будет взять несколько расследований подальше от пределов досягаемости Британского правительства. Раскрыть парочку небольших фамильных тайн на юге Франции, к примеру. 

\- Что ж, не смею вам больше препятствовать. Удачи, доктор Ватсон.

\- Спасибо, - возможно, он даже не услышал мой ответ. Повесил трубку.

\- Отключился? 

\- Да, - сую телефон обратно в карман.

\- Пытался тебя отговорить?

\- Да, - не буду упоминать о предложении совсем выйти из игры. Смысла нет. – Я отказался, - я могу мысленно представить тебя сейчас. Ты сидишь за ноутбуком, на коленях у тебя дюжина телефонов, и я вижу, как ты улыбаешься на этих словах. Улыбаешься мне на экране. 

\- Хорошо, - перестук клавиш. – Как только перейдешь через улицу на углу, ведущую на север, окажешься за пределами периметра. Не думаю, что он тебя немедленно обнаружит. Оставшихся у него снайперов по пальцам пересчитать можно, и все они сейчас рассредоточены по городу. Все записи одновременно они отследить не могут. Им потребуется время. Так что просто иди вперед и постарайся не слишком дергаться. Не каждый прохожий или проезжающая машина находятся там по твою душу. Иди, как будто ничего не подозреваешь, как будто это обычный день. Договорились? Я буду отслеживать любое движение и предупрежу тебя, если что. А теперь иди. Здесь – через переход и на север.

На север, так на север.

Пересекаю улицу, веду себя как обычный пешеход. Это мне по силам. Ноги слегка онемели. Левой, правой, левой. С каждым шагом кажется, что подо мной вздрагивает земля, как будто шаги мои отдаются по всей планете. Но я ведь вызываю в земной коре лишь легкую отдачу, совершенно незаметную. Остаться незаметным вечно не выйдет. Он найдет меня, это вопрос всего лишь нескольких минут. Левой. Правой. Левой. Шаг за шагом, и вот я уже на той стороне. Снаружи. Теперь все и начнется. Ну же, Моран. Я здесь. Найди меня. 

Биение сердца отдается в кончиках пальцев. Дышу медленно и размеренно, слышу, как ты дышишь точно так же. Я настороже, я спокоен. Я готов. Лондон вновь – поле боя. Наблюдай за мной, Шерлок. Оберегай меня. Вперед.


	51. В упор

Тебе наверняка слышно мое дыхание. Вдох, выдох. Оглядеть улицу, оглядеть окна: ни оружия, ни выстрелов. Ничего этого пока нет. Я почти на месте: еще пара шагов, и я окажусь внутри. В безопасности.

Я добрался до места в целости и сохранности. Почти добрался. Еще немного.

Ровно за миг до безопасности. Это ведь момент наибольшей уязвимости? Так всегда бывает. Всегда действует тот самый закон подлости, совсем как в фильмах ужасов. Минутное облегчение, и вот, ты уже пойман. Война идет на всем поле боя, без исключения, на всем, вплоть до последнего его дюйма.

Остался всего шаг. Последний. Всего-то перешагнуть порог, и все. Есть. Господи. Я на месте. Добрался.

Он даже меня не заметил, ведь так? Похоже, привлечь его внимание - задача не из легких. Натянутые нервы, накаленная ситуация, а на выходе - ноль. Если это на самом деле так, быть может, тебе вовсе не нужно прятаться в укрытии. Он просто не настолько наблюдателен. Тебе всего лишь нужно набрать его номер и сообщить, где я. _Он сейчас с другом, пьет кофе. Найди его. Он совершенно точно не ожидает, что ты появишься и упрешь пистолет ему в спину. Ни капли не ожидает._

Слышу. Глухой гул разговоров. Тихо наигрывает джаз. Жужжит кофемолка. На стол ставят чашки. Со звоном чокаются бокалами. Женский смех. А в левом ухе гудит твой телефон, со звоном появляются уведомления на твоем ноутбуке, твои пальцы стучат по клавиатуре, слышно твое дыхание. Тело кажется резиновым, чуть ослабшим. Я был на взводе и слишком напряжен. Закрываю дверь, запечатываю себя внутри. В безопасности. По обе стороны периметра безопасности только здесь делают хороший кофе. Если, конечно, ничего не изменилось. Со временем ведь что-то всегда меняется. Шерлок, у нас получилось. Мы на месте.

Дыши. Я слышу, что ты тоже слегка расслабился, слышу это в твоем дыхании. Ты волнуешься, Шерлок. Мы действовали слишком поспешно, разве нет. Волновался бы ты меньше, не поцелуй я тебя прошлой ночью? Это же на самом деле ничего не меняет. Пока нет. Не знаю. 

\- Я здесь, - я уже приноровился к тому, как надо с тобой говорить. Вполголоса, едва шевеля губами. Никому нет дела до еще одного обычного посетителя ресторана. Притворяюсь, что почесываю щеку, чтобы прикрыть рот. 

\- Да, хорошо, - совершенно ясно, ты чем-то занят. Он меня заметил? Ты на что-то отвлекся. Когда можно ориентироваться лишь на голос, различать его оттенки и настроения учишься очень быстро. Не отвлекайся, Шерлок. На карту поставлена моя жизнь. Проследи за мной. Что там случилось? Если план не сработает, я сам найду Морана. Обойду все дома, один за другим.

Ресторан заполнен едва ли наполовину. Я тут не был уже бог знает сколько. Ни разу с тех пор. С тех пор, как ты упал, с тех пор, как все изменилось. Мы часто захаживали сюда раньше, когда ты слонялся вокруг Бартса в ожидании результатов очередного теста. Ресторан недалеко оттуда, он непримечателен в хорошем смысле, не слишком претенциозный. Здесь пахнет молотым кофе и воском для натирания паркета. Все кажется таким же, как прежде. Но не хватает тебя из тех времен. Ты бы летел сюда на взводе, со скоростью миля в минуту, размахивал бы раздраженно руками, подчеркивая каждое слово, нимало не заботясь о том, что нас могут услышать. Тогда это не имело никакого значения. Ты бы жаловался на очередного клиента или на то, что в Бартсе тебя не пустили в нужную лабораторию или к какому-то необходимому оборудованию, или что не дали тебе «одолжить» очередную печень – все в твоем духе. Все это было так привычно, комфортно и спокойно. Ты был в своей стихии, твой мозг работал на полных оборотах, и ты, как всегда, давал отпор всему остальному обычному миру так, как считал нужным. Вопрос жизни и смерти стоял перед нами всегда. Но только не так, как сейчас. И не в таких обстоятельствах. Теперь те дни кажутся лишь невинной забавой.

\- У окна, Джон. 

У окна - лишь один столик с крохотной табличкой «зарезервирован». Должно быть, он мне и нужен. Зарезервирован на мое имя. Если уж играешь роль наживки, нужно как следует подставиться, это естественно. А в данном случае «подставиться» - значит сидеть за столиком у панорамного окна, выходящего на дорогу, где камер наблюдения больше, чем на Даунинг Стрит или у Букингемского Дворца. Что ж, так тому и быть. Я здесь. Что, ублюдок, уже увидел меня? Так давай, попробуй достать. Мы тебя уже заждались. 

Два стула. Один - лицом к стене, другой - лицом к двери. Второй - для меня. Мне нужно видеть, как появится Стэмфорд, нужно видеть всех, входящих в ресторан. Хочу засечь его раньше, чем он увидит меня. Хочу увидеть его глаза, когда он зайдет внутрь. Посмотреть в его глаза и понять: это ведь ты, Себастьян Моран? Явился сюда по мою душу? Воображать, что я смогу узнать его лишь по глазам и реакции зрачков, несколько самонадеянно, не так ли? Но я считаю, что это мне по силам. Считаю, что я смогу. Мне нужна пара секунд форы на то, чтобы выхватить пистолет и прицелиться. Лишь пара секунд. Этого более чем достаточно. 

Решено, мой стул – этот. Вешаю куртку на спинку, устраиваюсь поудобнее. Возможно, придется какое-то время подождать. О, официант. Менеджер? Владелец? Как знать. Идет в мою сторону. Скорее всего, с вопросом, почему я сел за столик, который зарезервировали. Какой-то чужак занимает столик с этой табличкой. Решил, что меня нужно отсюда убрать. Знает ли он, зачем я здесь? Слышал ли обо мне? Знает ли он, что я – мишень. Ему должны были сообщить хоть что-то.

\- Столик заказан на твое имя, - да, Шерлок, уж об этом я догадался.

\- Вы… - бросает взгляд на карточку в руке. Я знаю, там написано: _этот столик предназначен только для доктора Джона Х. Ватсона._ Господи, у меня с собой есть хоть какой-то документ? В бумажнике должно быть хоть что-то. Должно, ведь так? 

\- Да, Джон Ватсон – это я, - столик для меня, приятель. Самое опасное место во всем Лондоне зарезервировано на мое имя. Что тебе сказали про меня? Что я продюсер какого-то хорошо финансируемого телешоу, ресторанный критик, сотрудник киностудии в поисках талантов? Кто знает. Разумеется, правду ему не сообщили. _Сюда должен явиться вооруженный человек и выстрелить в меня._ При таком раскладе все сотрудники точно сказались бы больными. Или нет: быть может, кому-то из них было бы интересно остаться посмотреть. Ты из таких? Жестокость, кровь, опасность и все такое прочее? Понимаю. Понимаю без шуток. Нелегкий удел. Сочувствую. 

\- Да, точно, - отвечает. – Эм… что ж… Могу я… - пауза. Он взволнован. Быть может, он все-таки в курсе. Секундный взгляд в сторону окна, потом снова на меня. – Вам что-нибудь принести? 

\- Пока только воды, - во рту пересохло, и слегка ноет голова. Кажется, я всю дорогу сюда стискивал зубы. – Я жду друга, - вероятно, он и так в курсе. Столик на двоих. Столик прямо по центру мишени. 

Он кивает и удаляется, даже быстрее, чем это необходимо. Он знает. Да, я – мишень. Не волнуйся, он будет метить в меня, не в тебя. Просто не вмешивайся, приятель. Я разберусь с ним. 

Я сижу здесь, за столиком, ровно напротив середины окна. Там, снаружи, - перекресток, проезжают машины. Меня можно разглядеть почти отовсюду. Я сижу точно под лампой, на лицо падает свет. Похоже, столик передвигали. У окна спокойно можно уместить два таких, если нужно. Мебель ведь специально переставили. Занавески раздвинули шире некуда. Не слишком ли подозрительно? Ты не перестарался с очевидностью? Правда, он не так умен, как ты или твой брат. Не столь умен, как Мориарти. Ты должен был дать ему фору, не так ли. В моем лице. Вот он я, сижу за столом напротив окна, у всех на виду, освещенный, как какая-то античная статуя, – не промахнешься. Но ты промажешь, Моран. Промажешь. Сегодня я не намерен умирать. 

C запотевшего стакана на подложку стекают капельки воды. Погодите-ка. Парень вон там, напротив… 

Это же…

Я его знаю. Точно? Готов поклясться… 

В лобби, в лифте…

Я его помню. Военная стрижка, сильно накачанные руки. Тот самый сосед с собакой из дома Мэри. Живет на этаж ниже. Эвакуация. Он там был. Сказал, что это из-за клопов. Клопы, как же. Он солгал. Это он? Он не….

\- Шерлок… 

Моран? Это он? Себастьян Моран. Я виделся с ним. Общался. Нес какую-то чушь про погоду, лифт, результаты футбольных матчей – обычная ерунда, о которой разговаривают с незнакомцами. Я видел его не один десяток раз как в доме Мэри, так и в округе. У него есть собака. Крупная, тренированная, бойцовская. Кажется, держать таких незаконно. Разве нет? Когда в стены закладывали взрывчатку, он там был. Быть может, это именно он пытался убить нас. Убить меня. Шерлок…

\- Спокойно. Он из МИ-5. 

\- Он… - нет. МИ-5, точно? 

Но я видел его много месяцев назад, задолго до того, как все это началось. Тогда еще не было того звонка от Майкрофта, твое имя еще не появилось в газетах. Как может он быть из МИ-5? Кажется, я даже видел, как он покупал газету в том же магазине, что и я, и было это вскоре после того, как мы с Мэри съехались. Тогда еще была жива Гарри. Он был моим соседом. Я видел его… 

\- Это твоя охрана. 

Он поднимает взгляд, кивает мне едва заметно и снова утыкается в газету. Так поступил бы любой обычный человек. И с каких пор, Шерлок? С каких пор мне стал необходим охранник? Не помню, видел ли я его тогда, раньше, когда жил в другом месте, сером и тоскливом. Но тогда я ни на что не обращал внимания, не смотрел по сторонам. Ты умер, и я перестал замечать окружающих. Он был рядом уже тогда? Вечный сосед снизу? У него тоже динамик в ухе? Кто с ним общается? Ты или твой брат? 

Не знаю даже, раздражен я, смущен или польщен. Быть может, в ярости. Если бы я хоть на секунду допустил догадку…

Если бы я обдумал все еще раз и сложил свидетельства из газет, то, что видел собственными глазами, и закрытый гроб…

Если бы я тогда поцеловал Эмбер, поднялся к ней в квартиру и нашел ее пистолет и пластиковый шнур. Прочел бы ее сообщения, адресованные Мориарти, услышал бы телефонный разговор в ночи… 

Все это время я был на волосок от того, чтобы тебя увидеть. Стоило лишь раз неожиданно обернуться. Лишь раз… 

Ты ведь находился на грани моего восприятия. Ждал и наблюдал. Надеялся, что я не догадаюсь, и одновременно желал этого. Хотел, чтобы я догадался. _Ты же знаешь мои методы. Воспользуйся ими._ Я не осмелился. Я не смог бы все распутать в одиночку, без тебя. Но я мог хотя бы начать, если бы позволил себе строить догадки.

\- Прекрати смотреть на него, Джон.

Я разве смотрю? Похоже, что да.

Ладно. Буду таращиться в окно. Разглядывать поле боя, искать врага. Пока его там нет. Лишь обычные люди. Невиновные. Мужчины в галстуках, женщины в пальто и туфлях на высоких каблуках. Дети, которых ведут на уроки музыки, неохотно переставляют ноги, думают об играх. Невиновные. Все до единого. Беспечные, полагающие, что им ничто не угрожает. Начни я говорить правду, скажи я, что натолкнуться на вооруженного человека проще простого, мне никто не поверит. Я и сам не верил. Это же параноидальный бред, в жизни так не бывает. Я мог бы и сам догадаться. Пробудившись однажды, нелегко снова впасть в спячку. 

Кажется, в самый первый раз я с ним столкнулся вскоре после переезда. Лил дождь, а он как раз выбирался из такси. Собаки при нем тогда не было. Просто крепкий, мускулистый мужчина с портпледом. Ярко-розовым. Я тогда был слегка навеселе и отпустил шутку насчет цвета. Сказал что-то насчет откровенно кричащего розового. Я думал о тебе. Это было дорогое мне воспоминание, а он был незнакомцем. Он тогда улыбнулся. Наверняка подумал, что я полный идиот и ничего не соображаю. 

Здесь есть еще кто-то? Сколько из посетителей ресторана - работники МИ-5? Еще двое сидят в одиночестве. Стратегия понятна. Прикрытие со всех углов. Все сидят либо лицом ко мне, либо лицом к окну. Один уставился в ноутбук, второй притворился, что читает книгу. Я в оцеплении, не так ли. Может, их еще больше? Та парочка у двери, что избегает смотреть в мою сторону, тоже из МИ-5? Любой посетитель может оказаться оттуда. Абсолютно любой. Сейчас все иначе, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Все всегда было иначе. 

Дверь. Кто-то заходит внутрь. Все в порядке. Я готов. Шерлок? Ты наблюдаешь? Это он? Дай мне знать, Шерлок. Дай знать, сразу, как поймешь. 

\- Стэмфорд.

А. Это всего лишь мой старый друг. Стоит в дверях, спокойный, как ни в чем не бывало, смотрит совершенно не туда. Ищет меня, оглядывает все столики, кроме моего. Сюда, Майк. Я здесь.

Во что же я тебя втянул, Майк? Надеюсь, если мы оба выживем, ты сможешь меня простить. Наверное, ты никогда больше не откликнешься на мое приглашение.

В нашу первую встречу он препарировал труп, стоял над ним, погрузив обе руки в брюшную полость, очки у него сползли на кончик носа. Как и большинство парней старше двадцати, он был худ и беззаботен. Помню, он был влюблен в сестру моего соседа. Интересно, что с ней сталось? И как ее звали? Ханна? Хэзер? Как-то похоже.   
\- Секундочку, - сказал он тогда, в первую встречу, даже не позаботившись прерваться и вынуть руки. – Не твой знакомый случайно?   
Он посчитал это забавной шуткой. В каком-то смысле так и было, наверное. Тогда я еще не сталкивался со смертью кого-то знакомого. Это было потом. Тогда смерть была знакома лишь как теоретическая концепция. Майк был хорошим сокурсником. Тогда он пил черный кофе, и плевать ему было, даже если тот совершенно остыл. Интересно, эта привычка сохранилась? 

Заметил меня. На лице тут же проступает видимое облегчение. 

Джиллиан! Вот как ее звали. Джиллиан. Да, точно, я ее помню. Хорошенькая слегка рассеянная блондинка. Дружелюбная и всегда радостная. Зачастую она попросту не считала нужным надевать под юбку белье, правда меня это не коробило. Увлекалась то ли социологией, то ли литературой. А может, пьесами. В общем, чем-то настолько далеким от препарирования тел, что в это трудно было вникнуть. Тогда мир был куда проще. Врач считался хорошей партией. 

\- Ну, наконец-то! – господи! Шерлок! Тише, бога ради! – Наконец-то до него дошло! Превосходно! 

Моран? 

\- Он меня видит? – шепчу я, дружески улыбаясь.

\- Да. Да! Он наблюдает за тобой, Джон. Он знает! 

Порядок. Дыши. Веди себя естественно, не выдавай волнения. Смог бы я вынести три года подобной жизни, три года знания, что ты жив и откуда-то за мной наблюдаешь? Вероятно. Не знаю точно. Быть может, нет. Это причиняет боль. Хочется найти ту камеру, к которой он подключился, уставиться в нее, ему в лицо. Вынудить его прийти за мной. 

Вот оно, не так ли. Началось. С этого момента все будет по-другому. Что ж, я готов. Это – начало конца, а мне решительно необходимо, чтобы эти последние три года подошли к бесповоротному концу. 

Все вернется к прежнему, к тому, как было до твоего падения? Вероятно. Только теперь ночью ты будешь ложиться рядом со мной, а я буду гладить твою кожу, зарываться пальцами в твои волосы, целовать тебя. Я буду просыпаться, а ты будешь спать, лежа на мне. Ведь так? Будем надеяться. Помаши Стэмфорду, улыбнись, встань. Мой сосед (интересно, как его зовут?) бросает на меня короткий, смутно встревоженный взгляд. Теперь мне не следует двигаться, всё. Игра началась. 

\- Извини за опоздание! – ты разве опоздал, Майк? Я не заметил. Не следил за временем.

\- Ничего, все в порядке, - он подходит к своему стулу, напротив моего. Не просит поменяться местами. Ему все равно, что он - спиной к двери. Опасность этого ему неочевидна в силу отсутствия опыта, он даже не думает от чего-то защищаться. Для трупов как-то несвойственно нападать со спины. Улыбается, опускается на стул. Я тоже сажусь. Бросает взгляд в окно, спокойный, как будто там нет ничего, заслуживающего внимания. Никого в засаде. Он все принимает за чистую монету. 

Я должен помнить: его выбрал я. Я, а не ты. Возможно, узнав, в чем все дело, он никогда меня не простит. Что, если Моран решит пальнуть не в меня – в него? Предупредительный выстрел: убить невиновного слева вместо «клиента» справа. Нет, прекрати думать о таком. Не все сразу. 

\- Рад видеть, Джон, - улыбается. Я могу надолго пропасть, могу отвлечься, Майк всегда прощает мне такое. Никогда не обижается, не спрашивает, почему я не звонил, не спрашивает, что мне вдруг вступило в голову. Он просто сидит напротив и улыбается. – Как там Мэри? Отошла? 

Отошла от чего? 

Господи. А, точно. Взорвали ее квартиру. Нашу. Закономерный вопрос. Кажется, что это было ужасно давно.   
\- С ней все хорошо. Страховая оказалась куда более щедрой, чем мы ожидали. Уже нашла новую квартиру, район гораздо лучше.

\- А-а, где-то тут неподалеку, наверное? 

Он ведь думает, что я о своем доме говорю. Считает, что мы с Мэри все еще вместе. Ну, разумеется, как иначе. Так и было всего-то два дня назад. Я собирался жениться на ней. Он знает, я рассказал ему уже давно. Вероятно, он ждал, когда мы объявим о помолвке.

\- Эм… Нет. Я подумал, что… - здесь мы на виду. Вне периметра безопасности. Здесь мы - легкая мишень. Нет, все эти слова под запретом. Но ведь ресторан недалеко от Бартса. - … что тебе проще будет сюда добраться. Да и мне тут нравится, - это действительно так. Дорогие воспоминания. Майк в курсе, должен помнить, что мы здесь бывали. Нужно сказать ему хотя бы часть правды. Я ведь плохо умею лгать. Можно рассказать ему о Мэри. О нас с ней. – Вообще-то, я переехал обратно на Бейкер-стрит, - надеюсь, Моран меня еще и слышит. Если так, то сейчас я выдал ему необходимую информацию. – Миссис Хадсон нужна была помощь, и… - только не говорить о котле. Это должно оставаться в тайне. 

\- Оу, - Майк неподдельно изумлен, а если точнее, ошарашен. Понимаю. Я несколько лет избегал даже приближаться к Бейкер-стрит. Он знает, что твое самоубийство со мной сделало. Знает, что Бейкер-стрит будет лишь напоминать мне о тебе. Нужно рассказать ему о Мэри. Я толком не уверен, что она ему вообще была симпатична, хотя слова дурного о ней от него не слышал. Он просто не стал бы так поступать. Он слишком мягок для такого.

Интересно, что думал о ней ты, Шерлок. Быть может, лучше мне этого и не знать.

\- Мы с Мэри… - что я вообще должен после этого чувствовать? Сожаление? Подавленность? Отчаяние? Не знаю. Что я на самом деле чувствую? Облегчение. Свободу. Вину. И, кажется, что это было безумно давно. Мы тянули и тянули время в ожидании перемен. И они настали. Правда обернулась своей противоположностью, невозможное – реальностью. Мой параноидальный бред воплотился в жизнь. Ты снова дома. Я целовал тебя, мы спали вместе. Ты занял весь мой разум, Шерлок. Поглотил меня. Снова. 

Об этом Майку говорить нельзя. Боже, представляю, как бы сейчас обернулся такой разговор. Майк ведь удивился бы, так? Он знает, что я не гей. Но также он знает, что я любил тебя. Он – друг, он понял. Он даже понятия не имеет, что ты жив. 

И, кстати, как мне теперь называть тебя? Ты - мой парень? Звучит по-дурацки. Мы провели вместе лишь одну ночь, да и вообще, тебя трудно представить хоть чьим-то парнем. Тебе нет дела до характеристик и ярлыков, не так ли? Ты – Шерлок Холмс. Мой Шерлок. И этого достаточно. 

Мы с Мэри расстались. Это вполне официально, и я могу говорить об этом. Я с ней порвал. Все кончено.  
\- Я… - стоп. Мне нельзя раскрывать слишком много. Он ведь может поинтересоваться, из-за чего, а я не знаю, что на это ответить. Есть ли вообще нормальный эвфемизм для обозначения разрыва по обоюдному согласию? – У нас все кончено, я съехал пару дней назад. До взрыва, - надо было назвать его «аварией». 

\- О, - удивление, а следом участие. Он мне сочувствует. Верно, он ведь мой друг. Хороший друг с добрым сердцем. – Мне жаль это слышать, Джон, - вероятно, он считает, что она со мной порвала. Ну, разумеется. Я же собирался сделать предложение. Так и не сделал, но этого он не знает. Быть может, он считает, что именно этим попытка предложения и закончилась. Категорическим отказом и требованием убраться вон. Господи, только представьте такое. 

Как мне себя вести? Улыбнись ему, не слишком широко, не слишком радостно. Меня же только что бросили, мне должно быть больно. Мне положено быть угрюмым, переживать. Мне нельзя, пока еще нельзя сказать ему правду. Сейчас на самом деле неважно, что именно он подумал. Он решил, что Мэри меня вышвырнула, а это хорошее оправдание тому, чтобы выпить кофе в компании старого друга.   
\- Спасибо.

\- Те еще выдались дни, да? 

\- Ну да, - Майк, ты даже не представляешь. – Ну, а ты как? – хором дребезжат твои телефоны. Что такое, Шерлок? Скажи мне. Что ему нужно? 

\- Да все так же, - Майк пожимает плечами. – Очередная молодая поросль изобрела новый способ списывать, но это не ново. 

\- Ну же, Моран, отправляйся за ним сам. Не смей посылать ребенка, - ты произносишь это полушепотом, и отчего-то это кажется невероятно интимным. Почему я не поцеловал тебя перед уходом? Надо было это сделать. Я ведь буду жалеть об этом, если умру сегодня. Почему-то при свете дня это показалось неуместным. Я оробел в последнюю секунду. Не нужно было раздумывать. Ты был бы не против, разве нет? Не возражал бы, если бы я тебя поцеловал? 

Майк пытается подозвать официанта, но тот не обращает на нас внимания. Мудрое решение. Они в курсе. Знают, что к этому столику нельзя приближаться. Мы – наживка.

\- Молли сегодня интересовалась, как ты, - с чего бы ей обо мне спрашивать? – Я сказал ей о твоем звонке. Ничего? Она спрашивала, все ли у тебя хорошо. Она за тебя волнуется.

Хм. Почему бы это. Мы не были такими уж близкими знакомыми. Если честно, мне всегда было ее немного жаль.

Молли. Бартс. Она была там, когда ты…

Погодите. Секун…

Молли. Ты же был у нее в морге. Мертвый. 

Там была кровь. Сколько там точно пинт? Сколько? Третья положительная, даже не твоя группа.

Где ты ее достал? 

Ты вылил ее на тротуар. Или кто-то ее вылил. Тебе кто-то помог. Может, даже не один человек, а целая команда. Ты ведь не разбился о тротуар. Нет. Этого не было. Как у тебя это вышло? Ты прыгнул с крыши и выжил. Кровь на тротуаре – не твоя. Она капала с твоих волос. Ты все спланировал, все должно было казаться настоящим, тебе нужно было, чтобы я поверил. Мое горе было необходимым элементом. Пульса не было, ты был мертв. Ты ведь все спланировал там, на крыше. А скорее всего, и того раньше. Ты руководил всей группой помощников. Мне позвонили, ты прогнал меня, зная, что я вернусь. К тому времени он был уже мертв, но ты – нет. На меня налетел велосипедист. Я не видел, как ты ударился о тротуар, – я упал. Упал, потому что не падал ты. Все это было обманом. Но тебе помогли. Ты не мог обойтись без помощи.

Кто мог достать тебе столько крови? 

А кто еще? Она всегда разрешала тебе забирать из морга все, что угодно. Потому что любит тебя и надеется, что за это ты полюбишь ее. Нет, это несправедливо. Несправедливо. Она все знала и не сообщила мне.

Ты был у нее в морге. Ты не был мертв. Она достала для тебя кровь. Она помогла тебе. Помогла подделать твою смерть. Ведь так все было? 

Господи ты боже мой. Она все знала.

\- И как у нее дела? – я не должен злиться, но я зол. Ничего не могу поделать. Она знала, а я – нет. Она лгала мне, как и ты. Дыши, Ватсон. Сейчас не время. На похоронах она была печальной. Обнимала меня. Перед ней я не плакал. Только перед тобой, когда мы остались одни. Ты лежал под землей, а я плакал. Но… это оказался не ты. Не ты. – Не видел ее бог знает сколько.

Я ведь прав, Шерлок. Она во всем этом участвовала. Она – да, но не я. Правда, это не совсем верно. Я тоже был частью плана. Просто я об этом не знал.

\- О, у нее все нормально. Правда она изменилась с тех пор, как… - он резко умолкает. Да, я в курсе. С тех пор, как ты умер. Она хранитель тайны, и эта ноша изменила ее, сломила. Мне ее жаль и одновременно нет. Она могла бы дать намек, избавить меня от нескольких лет мучений, но она этого не сделала. Кто еще знал? – Ну, у нее все хорошо. Теперь она преподает.

\- О, неужели! – это вполне можно обыграть. Разве нет? – Уверен, у нее найдется немало ценных, уникальных сведений, - это камень в твой огород, Шерлок. Я ведь прав. Знаю, что прав. 

Ты резко выдыхаешь в микрофон.

\- Здесь нет ее вины, Джон. Не упрекай ее, - ты говоришь тихо, словно нашептываешь мне на ухо. Ты хоть представляешь, насколько это интимно? Понимаешь, что это меня обезоруживает? Никогда еще мне не казалось, что мы так далеки друг от друга. По разные стороны пропасти, и я не знаю точно, смогу ли снова ее пересечь. – Она знала, что, если только скажет тебе хоть слово, мы оба будем в смертельной опасности. Поверь, она хотела сказать.

Да, конечно. Невыносимая ноша сверхзнания. Она знала. Общалась с тобой. Мне надлежит жалеть ее, так?

\- Внимание, Джон. Внимание.

Что? 

На той стороне улицы - полицейские. Мой сосед усердно листает газету. Что-то должно произойти.

\- Он рядом. Я знаю, что он рядом.

\- Как продвигается новая книга? – Стэмфорд решил сменить тему. Ему явно неловко. Актер из меня никудышный, это точно. Он знает, что я зол. Зол на Молли, вот только не может понять за что. Или считает, что я зол на него за упоминание о тебе. 

\- Не молчи, Джон. За тобой наблюдают.

Отлично. Никудышный актер должен сыграть оскароносную роль.   
\- Если честно, пока в тупике.

Кивает.  
\- Тебе несладко пришлось.

\- Ну да, - я несколько недель ничего даже не пытался писать. Придется заново обговорить сроки. Что ж, я с этим разберусь. В меня вот-вот выстрелят, разумеется, сроки после такого сдвинут на пару месяцев. – Трудно было сосредоточиться. Потом возобновлю, - со временем. Надеюсь. 

\- Первая книга мне очень понравилась.

\- Серьезно? 

Шерлок, я его вижу. Я вижу его. А ты? Он совсем молод, не старше семнадцати. У него пистолет в рукаве. Спрятан, но я разглядел его краем глаза. А ты? Он от меня в трех футах максимум. 

Шерлок. Посмотри. Ты его видишь? 

Он притворяется, что прикуривает. Он прямо передо мной, по ту сторону стекла. На мое убийство Моран отправил семнадцатилетнего мальчишку. Ты его видишь? Он - на расстоянии выстрела в упор. В упор. С такого расстояния не промахиваются, Шерлок. 

Мне слышно, как ты набираешь СМС. Слышно, как гудит телефон. Слышно твое рваное дыхание. Ты переписываешься с ним, ведь так. Он тебе угрожает. Угрожает мне. Стэмфорд все что-то говорит. Вижу, как двигаются его губы, но не слышу ни звука. Киваю, улыбаюсь. Наверное, он говорит о книге. Ему она понравилась. Он смеется над чем-то. Я не оглядываюсь, но мне виден пистолет. Мне виден мальчишка. Он же просто молодой парень. Он нервничает. На нем -наушники. Моран общается с ним так же, как и ты со мной. Отдает приказы. Быть может, мальчишка даже понятия не имеет, кто я. 

Шерлок. Шерлок, я здесь. Он прямо передо мной. Что мне делать? 

\- Жди, Джон. Жди.

Хорошо. Так и сделаю. Буду ждать. 

Дуло пистолета упирается в стекло. Где полицейские? Они же здесь, наблюдают. Шерлок. Пожалуйста. Что теперь? Я жду. 

Сердце колотится так сильно и четко, что мне слышен его сдвоенный ритм. Мне целятся в голову, я вижу пистолет. Мир вокруг замедлился. Я замер и не двинусь, пока ты не скажешь. Это и есть план. Я – наживка. Я – мишень. Вижу, как подрагивает его палец на спусковом крючке. Не смотри на него. Улыбнись Стэмфорду. Он ничего не знает. Не смотрит в ту сторону. Пытается подозвать официанта. Он даже понятия не имеет…

\- Шерлок, - шепчу я. Это значит: _прощай_. Это значит: _люблю тебя._ Ты сказал мне не двигаться, и я не буду. Спаси меня. Найди его. Смирно, солдат. Смирно. Не оглядывайся, не смотри в дуло пистолета. Дыши.

\- Джон! Лож…

Звук выстрела оглушает.


	52. Паутина

Рисунок на стекле напоминает паутину: центр, куда ударила пуля, – темное плотное пятно, окруженное концентрическими кругами, от которых в разные стороны разбегаются трещины. Они заслоняют улицу, свет, солнце. Весь мир потемнел. Он в меня попал? Не мог не попасть. До него было не дальше трех футов. 

Я ранен? Ничего не чувствую. Как тихо вокруг. Я умер? 

Шерлок? 

Ты еще здесь? Смотришь через объективы камер, как я умираю? Теперь ты понимаешь, каково мне было. Смотреть издалека, как умираешь ты. Такого я бы не пожелал никому.

Глупый был план. Я пришел сюда, чтобы привлечь внимание Морана, убить меня было слишком легкой задачей. Легче некуда. Майкрофт пытался предупредить. Твой брат может контролировать очень многое, но никому не под силу удержать на спусковом крючке палец семнадцатилетнего парня, которому взбрело в голову выстрелить. Которому приказали выстрелить. 

Я сам виноват, идея была моя. Я хотел покончить с этим. Хотел, чтобы ты вернулся, живой и здоровый, такой, каким был. Казалось, ради этого стоит рискнуть. Так и есть, оно того стоило. Если план сработал. Он сработал? Все теперь кончено? 

Но я ведь мог бы подождать еще несколько дней. Мог бы провести еще несколько дней с тобой в запертой квартире. Смотреть, как ты доводишь Морана СМС-ками, заставлять тебя поесть по-человечески, смотреть в окно с тобой вместе. У меня могло быть еще несколько ночей, когда ты прижимался бы ко мне, касался губами шеи, обнимал, положив руку на живот. Еще несколько дней ожидания не сыграли бы никакой роли, разве нет? 

Нужно было поцеловать тебя перед уходом.

В последний миг перед выстрелом ты захотел, чтобы я упал на пол. Ты даже начал это говорить, ты хотел, чтобы я нырнул вниз, ушел с линии огня. Ведь так? Слишком поздно, он уже принял решение спустить курок, его было не остановить. Моран отдал ему приказ. Он наверняка вступил с тобой в переговоры, а ты послал его куда подальше, так ведь. Конечно, именно так. Тебе нужно было, чтобы он выдал себя, показался. Он не услышал от тебя того, что хотел, что ожидал услышать. Ты не поддался. Конечно, нет. Ты не поддаешься. Никогда.

Ты его обнаружил? План сработал?

Ничего не чувствую. Только стучит в ушах кровь, мой собственный пульс. И отдаленный звон, должно быть, от выстрела. Но мое сердце бьется. Я все еще жив. 

Я помню, как это, когда тебя подстрелили. Сначала слышишь выстрел. Да, это невозможно, пуля летит быстрее скорости звука. Но это все равно так: ты слышишь выстрел и ничего не чувствуешь. Даже когда видишь на одежде и руках собственную кровь, ты еще не думаешь, что подстрелили именно тебя. Поначалу не думаешь. В каком-то смысле это отрицание, тело не готово признать попадание и говорит обратное. Ты думал, что каким-то чудом будешь жить вечно. Ты слышишь выстрел, так близко, и думаешь, что снова пронесло, как всегда. Ты – везунчик, целехонек, как обычно. И лишь через несколько долгих секунд начинаешь осознавать: наползает боль. Кажется, что твое тело вскрыли, разорвали на части. Это ощущение все нарастает и нарастает, и наконец становится всепоглощающим, и тогда ты готов отдать все что угодно, лишь бы это прекратилось. Но в первые секунды ты еще не понимаешь, не знаешь. У тебя все еще обычная жизнь, обычные неизменные планы: вернуться на базу, умыться, пообедать. Быть может, позвонить домой. Написать письмо. А потом понимаешь: твое время пришло. Возможно, тебе уже не делать всех этих обыденных вещей никогда. Наслаждался ли ты ими, пока было время? Нет. Никогда. Ни разу. 

Майк - на полу, укрылся под столом. Тянет меня за ногу, пытается стянуть вниз. Считает, что будут стрелять снова. На улице воют сирены. Голоса. Крики. 

\- Джон.

Люди кричат. Голоса кажутся такими далекими, но быстро приближаются. Крики совсем рядом, окружают. Они снаружи и внутри. Перевернутые столы, напуганные люди. Майк. Он - на полу, лицо в слезах, глаза огромные. Мой сосед пытается мне что-то сказать. Вижу, как двигаются его губы, но не слышу ничего. Что происходит? 

\- Джон! – где ты, Шерлок? Я еле-еле тебя слышу. Ты все еще у меня в ухе? 

Повсюду полиция. Парень лежит на тротуаре, лицом вниз. Пистолет выпал из его руки и валяется рядом, по-прежнему снятый с предохранителя. Его еще не успели подобрать, все случилось несколько секунд назад. Над парнем четверо полицейских, в спину ему упираются колени. Лица не видно. На шее у него - прыщи. Это же всего лишь ребенок. Возможно, у него проблемы с наркотиками. В его годы ты мог бы быть таким же, Шерлок. Юный и глупый, под кайфом или желающий его заполучить, легко управляемый. Когда ты начал употреблять? В таком же возрасте или старше? Ты поступил в университет, и все было в норме, значит, уже после этого. Надо было спросить. Я столького о тебе не знаю. 

В меня попали?

\- Джон, с тобой все в порядке? Скажи, что ты меня слышишь. 

Темное пятнышко на стекле, точно в центре паутины из трещин. Темная точка, металлическая. Что это? О, черт, это пуля. Она все еще там, в стекле, застряла в нем, удерживаемая какой-то пленкой. Она так и не прошла насквозь. 

Пленка. Ты, кажется, упоминал о ней. Да, точно, упоминал. Я не понял тогда. Ты говорил что-то о пленке по телефону, спрашивал об этом своего брата. Мне ты тоже что-то о ней говорил: утром окна запечатали, Майкрофт направил бригаду. 

Пуленепробиваемая пленка, так? Ею запечатали окна. Высшее качество, опытный образец. Помню. В тот момент я смотрел на твои губы, думал, не поцеловать ли тебя. Вспоминал о прошедшей ночи, твоих губах и руках. Не обратил внимания. Пленка. Именно так ты и сказал. Я посчитал, что это как-то повлияет на качество видеосъемки или закроет что-то внутри ресторана. А ей с обеих сторон запечатали то окно, перед которым я должен был сидеть. Я не понял тогда, что это значит, я смотрел в окно и не заметил никакой пленки. А теперь выпущенная в мою голову мальчишкой по приказу Морана пуля застряла в ней и совершенно безобидна. Если бы она прошила стекло насквозь, то сейчас бы уже засела в височной доле моего мозга, и я лежал бы безжизненно на полу. А так – под ногами нет даже осколков. Пуля замерла в пространстве и времени, поймана в паутину треснувшего стекла. 

Свет преломляется на трещинах, отбрасывает на паркет и стол крохотные радуги. Красиво. 

Мой сосед направляет нескольких перепуганных клиентов внутрь ресторана. Они всхлипывают, все еще кричат. Они в ужасе. Выстрелы в окно всегда ужасают: о подобном рассказывают в новостях – перестрелки, бандиты, невинные люди, попавшие под огонь. Майк лежит на полу. Думают, что подстрелили его? 

\- Джон! – ты кричишь и, должно быть, включил звук на полную. Ты встревожен? По голосу кажется, что да. Ты же меня видишь, не так ли? Где камера? Где-то здесь должна быть камера, направленная на меня. Должна быть. Вон она, прямо над картиной с изображением лодки. Я тебя слышу, Шерлок. Пуля не прошила пленку. Со мной все в порядке. – Ты меня слышишь? 

\- Да, - я едва слышу себя самого. В ушах все еще звенит от выстрела. Говорю шепотом. Моран ведь все еще наблюдает за мной, так? Не уверен, что могу доверять собственному голосу. Со мной все в порядке. Я не ранен. Шерлок, ты его обнаружил? Все кончено? План сработал? 

\- Ты в порядке? – вот что тебе нужно узнать. Все ли со мной в порядке.

Ты хочешь в этом убедиться. Прежде чем перейти к следующей фазе операции, ты хочешь знать это наверняка. Потому что мы должны двигаться дальше, у нас нет иного выбора. Мы еще не закончили, он все еще опасен для нас. Он где-то там. Ждет. Я понимаю, сейчас нет времени на сантименты. Да, если бы не выдержала пленка, я мог погибнуть. Ты знал, что она должна выдержать выстрел в упор. Должно быть, идею с пленкой подал ты. Думаю, так и было. С точки зрения статистики мне ничего по-настоящему не угрожало, ведь так? И все равно, в последний момент ты захотел, чтобы я пригнулся. Пытался сказать мне: «Ложись». Почему? На случай, если пленку нанесли некорректно или на случай статистической погрешности? Производственный брак, выстрел под неожиданным углом или еще что-то… Я понимаю: мы не готовы, пока еще не готовы вновь оказаться порознь. Возможно, не будем готовы к этому никогда. Об этом говорить не нужно. 

\- В норме, - я в порядке, Шерлок. В порядке. Вот бы тебя увидеть. 

Майк хватается за грудь. Черт, Стэмфорд, держись. Попробуй только мне свалиться с сердечным приступом. Только не сейчас. Ладно, дай-ка я посмотрю. Нужно опуститься на колени. Бедняга Майк. Во что я его втянул? Дыхание рваное, он весь взмок, трясется и плачет. Пульс быстрый, но стабильный. Паническая атака. Он в панике, что неудивительно.

\- Все хорошо, Майк, - говорю ему. – Все в порядке. На окнах была пленка, пуля ее не пробила, - может, я кричу? Не знаю. Выстрел над самым ухом уж точно на пользу барабанным перепонкам не пошел. – С тобой все будет хорошо. Давай, Майк, глубокий вдох. Все в порядке. 

Мой сосед - снова у барной стойки, что-то рассматривает, прижимает к уху телефон. Пытается делать свою работу, обеспечить мою безопасность. Теперь это не имеет значения, понятия «безопасность» для меня больше не существует. Меня засекли. Моран знает, где я. Он там, снаружи? Поджидает меня? Он должен быть там. Он пишет тебе сообщения? Ты ему отвечаешь? Понятия не имею. Ничего не слышу. Шерлок? 

Еще сирены. Теперь приехала скорая. Кого-то ранили? Нет. По крайней мере, не здесь. Был ровно один выстрел, и полиция обезвредила стрелка. Быть может, это только для виду. Скорая, все новые и новые полицейские машины. Внезапно становится слишком ярко. Что такое? В окно бьют прожекторы, освещают место преступления. Снаружи доносится гул: полиция, переговоры и еще что-то. Кажется, журналисты. Так быстро? Они тоже были наготове, держались в стороне, чтобы в нужный момент броситься вперед и заснять все происходящее? Похоже, будет прямой эфир. Если прижать объективы камер к стеклу, будет видно нас обоих. Паутина трещин кажется сотканной из света. Стоит мне только выйти на улицу, и я окажусь на экране, ведь так? Мне будут задавать вопросы? Моран меня увидит. Вот в чем все дело. В том, чтобы Моран увидел, что я цел и невредим. В шоке, растерян, но не ранен. Я в норме. Я отправлюсь домой, а он пойдет за мной по пятам. И тогда мы сможем его схватить.

С грохотом распахивается дверь: прибыли парамедики. У них носилки, сумки с лекарствами. С нами все в порядке. Нам не нужна помощь. Пуля в стекле. За врачами вплотную следует пресса. 

Бедный старина Стэмфорд. Лицо побагровело, он пытается взять себя в руки. Не каждый день на его глазах пытаются пустить пулю в голову друга. Покойники попадают в Бартс регулярно, но вот как становятся оными, он видит не часто. Улыбаюсь ему: нужно дать знать, что я в норме. Майк сжимает мою руку. 

\- Ну и район, - лепечет он. Дышит с трудом. Надо отправить его домой. Будь у меня при себе лоразепам, поставил бы ему укол. Вызову такси, с него уже хватит. Я даже кофе его угостить не успел. Черт. – Куда только мир катится?


	53. Человеческая геометрия

\- Остановись здесь.

Здесь? Что, прямо тут, посреди тротуара? Ладно. Но зачем? Он что, залег наверху и ждет, когда я появлюсь? Или безнадежно отстал, заблудился, его задержали фургоны МИ-5 и случайные препятствия? Делаю, как ты говоришь, хотя понятия не имею, зачем тебе это нужно. Замираю. Не представляю, даже не задумываюсь о том, что мне теперь делать. Ты говоришь мне «остановись», и я останавливаюсь. Я тебе верю. Невзирая ни на что. Знаешь, это ведь даже не что-то осознанное. Я просто это чувствую, и все: я тебе верю. 

\- Я послал тебе СМС. 

СМС? Выуживаю телефон из кармана. Да, так и есть. Три пропущенных вызова. Дважды звонил мой издатель, а до этого – Билл. Вероятно, хотел проверить, как я. 

Четырнадцать сообщений. Боже ты мой, кажется, все знакомые видели этот репортаж. Да, меня пытались застрелить. Да, это так. Я в норме, спасибо за участие. Я в порядке, разве было похоже, что нет? Да, признаю, могло казаться, что я несколько огорошен. Майк дышал с трудом, я волновался за него. Я пытался играть на прессу, делал вид, что ошарашен, что я в шоке и ничего не понимаю. Получилось, наверное, несколько натянуто, но что вы от меня хотите? Я не умею играть. Да и когда тебе едва не прострелили башку, а теперь в лицо чуть не упираются три камеры разом, как ни крути, будешь выглядеть именно так – нелепо и натянуто. Разве нет? Я просто случайный свидетель, вот на что я напирал. Все происходящее не имеет ко мне никакого отношения. 

Кстати, в каком-то роде так и есть. Происходящее касается не столько меня, сколько тебя, но таких вопросов не прозвучало, и мне не пришлось лгать. Что пуля предназначалась не мне я смог заявить почти спокойно. С чего парню стрелять именно в меня? Я всего лишь писатель. Бывший военврач, когда-то блоггер, а теперь – прозаик. Реальное преступление и капля вымысла. У меня уже сформировался свой собственный жанр, и имя ему – Шерлок Холмс. Ты сам – свой собственный жанр, ведь ты попросту берешь и переворачиваешь все незыблемое и непоколебимое с ног на голову. К чему бы ты ни прикоснулся, все становится другим, совершенно неожиданным. Люди в том числе. И я сам тоже. На самом деле он целился не в меня. Его целью был ты. 

О, Сара тоже написала. Мы с ней уже вечность не общались. Интересно, как она.

Но последнее СМС пришло от тебя, прочту сперва его.

Твои сообщения я всегда просматривал в первую очередь. Что ж, ты всегда был для меня номером один, шел прежде всех и вся. Меня в этом не единожды обвиняли, и больше я не намерен отрицать этот факт. Это ведь правда. Я ничего не мог с этим поделать, не мог справиться с этой настойчивой тягой. Какое-то время я пытался, действительно пытался противостоять этому инстинкту. Я пытался выкроить в своей личной иерархии место для других людей. Бороться с этим оказалось бессмысленно. Это что-то на уровне биологической потребности. Ты исключительный, а мне необходимо защищать тебя, помогать тебе. Необходимо тебя поддерживать. Быть рядом, заботиться о тебе. Твои сообщения я просматриваю в первую очередь. Если теперь мы с тобой любовники, что ж… Это ведь меняет дело, не так ли. Больше не получится меня ни в чем обвинить. Если дело в этом, конечно, и если это будет известно. 

Пока я даже представить не могу подобный разговор. Не могу, и все тут. 

Видеть на экране телефона твое имя – прекрасно. Хотя, должен признать, от этого слегка кружится голова. Вернулся с того света, вопреки всему. Поразительно.

В сообщении всего одно слово: _Поужинаем?_

Ха! Ты вдруг заинтересовался ужином посреди всей этой истории. Это заставляет рассмеяться. На меня ведет охоту серийный убийца, ведомый жаждой мести за смерть своего хозяина. Вполне вероятно, что прямо сейчас я как минимум в перекрестье трех прицелов, а ты спрашиваешь про ужин. 

_Давай заставим Морана заскочить по пути в китайскую забегаловку и купить нам еды на вынос._

Нажимаю «отправить», жду. О, вот. Твой телефон. Ты только что получил мое сообщение. Прочел? Видеть бы тебя сейчас. Ведь смешно же вышло? Правда же! Забавно. 

Погодите-ка. Ты уточнял, будем ли мы ужинать, или приглашал меня куда-то поужинать? Ведь есть же разница, причем значительная. Ты пытался со мной флиртовать? Так что ли? Если да, то это было очень тонко. Чересчур тонко. Шерлок, да ладно тебе. Это нечестно. Отвечу еще раз, на всякий случай. 

_Когда все закончится, свожу тебя поужинать, куда захочешь._

Обещаю, куда захочешь. Надену галстук и пиджак и свожу тебя в какое-нибудь замечательное место. А ты, наверное, будешь вяло ковыряться в тарелке, если вообще закажешь хоть что-то, будешь критиковать музыку, неплохую, но не в твоем вкусе, и попытаешься вычислить хоть по одному шокирующему факту о каждом посетителе ресторана. Быть может, нас вышвырнут вон из-за того, что ты оскорбишь владельца или уничижительно отзовешься о чьей-то супруге. Это нормально, я и не жду ничего другого. Я просто рассмеюсь, посмеюсь над этим вместе с тобой. А если кому-то в голову взбредет тебя ударить, сперва им придется иметь дело со мной. По дороге домой в такси я буду сжимать рукой твое колено, а потом, дома, поцелую тебя, раздену и займусь с тобой любовью, ведь ты – мой. И мне вовсе не нужно, чтобы все было как-то иначе. 

\- Иди дальше. За следующим перекрестком сверни налево.

Обратно ты ведешь меня другим маршрутом. В основном, по главным улицам, не по переулкам, чтобы ему легче было меня выследить. Правда, при таком раскладе до дома я доберусь быстрее. Наиболее очевидный маршрут, не вызывающий подозрений. Он где-то здесь? Ты знаешь, где он сейчас? Следит за мной через камеры наблюдения или же, напротив, - невооруженным взглядом? Он ведь может быть где угодно, скрываться за любым из этих темных окон. Не глазей, это тебя точно выдаст. Какое поведение будет обычным? Смотреть прямо перед собой, уставиться вниз, на собственные ботинки. Засунуть руки в карманы, переключиться на что-то еще. 

Ты печатаешь, что-то двигаешь туда-сюда, мне слышно, как отдается в деревянной столешнице вибрация телефона. Пришло сообщение. Не от меня. И еще одно. И еще. Что происходит, Шерлок? Это он? Моран? 

\- Он меня видит? – произношу я, едва двигая губами. Провожу пальцем по верхней. Нормальные, естественные движения. Скребу щеку, потираю ухо. Неужели клей рассохся? Зудит немного. Бога ради, убери руки! Только не хватало сейчас остаться без связи с тобой, ослепнуть, оглохнуть и сойти прямиком в могилу. Этого с меня точно хватит.

\- Да. Да, видит. 

Что ж, я ведь знал, что так и будет. Все это – представление. Нужно идти, понурившись, опустив голову для надежности: по моему лицу слишком легко все прочесть. Он заметит, что я настороже. Я жду, я готов. Заткнутый за пояс пистолет прижимается к спине, и это ощущение успокаивает. Смотри на тротуар, на приближающиеся и исчезающие позади ноги прохожих. 

Нужно идти так, словно я не подозреваю ровным счетом ничего. Трудная задача. Изображать пережившего тяжелый день бредущего домой человека, у которого не осталось никого на всем свете. Я знаю, как это, у меня накопился огромный опыт, и это кстати. Но больше я не один. 

\- Он уже начал понимать, куда именно ты идешь. Но это лишь его догадка, не более. Не уверен, что он вообще помнит о той взрывчатке. Умом он не блещет, Джон, - сообщаешь ты тоном расстроенного ребенка.

Пытаешься выманить его поиграть, а он даже игровую площадку найти не в силах. Тебя это наверняка из себя выводит. Тебе ведь не хватает Мориарти, немного. Не хватает хитрых планов, вызова, сражения на равных. Хотя по той угрозе, что он представлял для меня и тебя, ты не скучаешь. Теперь я знаю и понимаю: у тебя просто так устроен мозг. Принять этот факт долго не получалось, но, кажется, все-таки вышло. Тебя влечет все опасное, острое как бритва, все, что позволяет блеснуть умом ровно за миг до смерти. 

Понятия не имею, что ты со мной делаешь.

\- А напомнить о том безотказном плане ты ему не можешь? – ты же изображаешь почти всю его сеть, так напомни ему о взрывчатке, о его секретном оружии. О бомбе в отопительном котле. Взорви Бейкер-стрит, уничтожь наш дом, Моран. Расправься со мной. Напиши ему что-нибудь, что разбередит память, Шерлок. Если кто-то на это и способен, то только ты. 

Могу лишь уповать на то, что в этот раз ты убрал абсолютно всю взрывчатку. В этом деле твои показатели далеки от идеальных, ты и сам это знаешь. Квартира Мэри тому живой пример. 

Кстати, если подумать, то, может быть, стоит попросить миссис Хадсон уехать подальше от опасности. Ненадолго. Она ведь может немного пожить у сестры.

Правда, она ни за что на это не согласится, не так ли. Крепкая старушка, наша миссис Хадсон. Тертый калач. Другая и не смогла бы стать нашей домовладелицей. Будь она помоложе, вероятно, носилась бы в ночи по улицам за преступниками вместе с нами, вся в черном и на высоких каблуках. Думаю, ей по душе азарт, так же, как и нам с тобой. 

\- Можно попробовать, - попытайся, Шерлок. Напомни ему. Подскажи, что можно щелкнуть переключателем. Это ведь своего рода вызов. Подтолкнуть Морана в верном направлении. Это все равно, что геометрия, это все - углы, множества, функции и равенства. Подтолкнуть его в нужном направлении, а дальше его движение на плоскости будет заданным параметром. Он сделает то, что от него требуется: припомнит заранее заданный телефонный номер, сделает заранее заданный звонок. Человеческая геометрия с миллионами переменных - это ли не вызов. – Нельзя позволить, чтобы он заподозрил, что я в курсе. Тогда все пойдет прахом.

Шерлок, поверить не могу, что я действительно допустил эту мысль, но…  
\- Ничего он не заподозрит. Знаешь, иногда ты действуешь слишком тонко. 

\- Неужели? – ты ведь сейчас улыбаешься. Это слышно. Ты ведь понял, о чем я. Ты знаешь, о чем я думаю: твоя нога прижимается к моей. Так было неоднократно, неужели каждый раз был приглашением? Может быть, да. Я не обратил внимания. Я не настолько сообразителен, Шерлок. Иногда тебе следует несколько очевиднее демонстрировать то, что ты желаешь сообщить нам, простым смертным. 

\- Да, иногда, - я тоже улыбаюсь. 

Напомни ему, Шерлок. Он не заподозрит, что за этим стоишь ты. Мы так близко подошли к финишу, все вот-вот закончится. Он наверняка жаждет этого, ведь за последние два дня он дважды пытался меня убить. Он жаждет добраться до тебя и чувствует, что почти добился своего. Он не думает, он просто стреляет. Так дай ему точку, где можно устроить взрыв, и покончим с этим. 

\- Я пытался сказать тебе. Однажды. 

Пытался сказать что? 

\- В Дартмуре. 

Что ты пытался сказать мне в Дартмуре? 

_Я скорее умру, чем допущу, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось._

Нет. Это не то. Ты же не об этом говоришь. Ты говорил тогда о воображаемых чудищах и наркотическом ужасе. Тогда наши же предположения оборачивались оружием против нас самих. Ты пытался уничтожить любое предположение, которое только могло у меня возникнуть, и я это знаю. Ты пытался проявить заботу, так я думал. Пытался загладить свою вину. Жалел, о том, что накричал. Вот и все. Ты просто не мог знать о том, что произойдет на крыше Бартса. Это никак невозможно. Так что ты пытался сказать мне в Дартмуре? И когда? В машине? На болотах? В лаборатории? Что ты пытался сказать? 

\- Я сказал, что умру. Думал, ты запомнишь. 

Что? Нет. Этого ты не говорил.

\- Поначалу я думал, что ты помнишь. Я сказал, что умру, прежде чем дам ему нас уничтожить. Ты забыл? 

Нас? Ты не говорил о «нас». Ты сказал _«с тобой»_. Сказал, что скорее умрешь, чем допустишь, чтобы со мной что-то случилось. Это у тебя сбой в памяти, или я в воспоминаниях превратил фразу в куда более романтичную? Обычное обвинение в мою сторону. Быть может, в этот раз так случилось с тобой: хотел сказать _«нас»_ , а вышло другое. Ты поклялся защищать _меня_. 

\- Я помню, - я полагал, что ты пытаешься успокоить меня. А позже, что ты, возможно, хотел, чтобы я тебя поцеловал. Еще один упущенный момент. Еще один раз, когда ты действовал слишком тонко. 

Но что ты на самом деле пытался сообщить? Что подделаешь собственную смерть ради того, чтобы уберечь меня? Все это было спланировано уже тогда, настолько давно? Возможно, так и было. После истории в Дартмуре ты стал более молчаливым, чуть более замкнутым. Уезжал в такси один, без меня, подолгу таращился на стены и молчал. 

Выходит, ты планировал, разрабатывал схемы, пытался найти способ выжить. Возможно, считал, что не сможешь. 

У тебя нет друзей. Твои слова. Ты повторил их снова, тогда, когда я в последний раз тебя видел, еще до крыши. Сказал, что только одиночество и бережет тебя. Оба раза это была попытка меня оттолкнуть? Испытание? Ты пытался подготовить меня к тому, на что собрался пойти? 

В первый раз, услышав это, я ушел. И во второй раз тоже сорвался с места. Ты знал, что это сработает. Знал: стоит заявить нечто подобное, и я тут же вспылю, вылечу за дверь. Для тебя все это – человеческая геометрия, не так ли? Углы и равенства. Ты ведь все рассчитал. _У меня нет друзей, только одиночество и бережет меня. Я скорее умру, чем допущу, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось._ Я должен был сложить оба этих высказывания? Ты пытался напомнить мне про Дартмур? 

Уже тогда ты готовился заплатить жизнью за то, чтобы избавить мир от Мориарти. За мою безопасность. Как будто я буду в силах это простить. 

\- Я не был уверен, что выживу, и хотел, чтобы ты знал: у меня были причины умереть. 

Посеять в моей памяти ростки, за которые можно будет цепляться… Шерлок, да это же сантименты в чистом виде. Откуда это в тебе?

У тебя получилось.

Похоже, я уже внутри периметра. Точно? Кажется, да. Вот только почему-то нет ощущения, что я в безопасности. Мы заманиваем его внутрь, открываем границы периметра, чтобы потом захлопнуть ловушку? Сокращаем зону безопасности до пределов одного дома, одной квартиры? Мы затаимся в моей спальне, закроем окна. Я обниму тебя, буду гладить по голове, и потянется ожидание. Быть может, мы сможем немного поговорить, ты сможешь поведать мне все свои тайны. Я их выслушаю. 

Попискивание. Что такое? Рингтон, выставленный по умолчанию. Звонит один из твоих сотовых. Кто это? Слышу твой громкий выдох. Ты на взводе, ты раздражен.

\- Да, что там? – похоже, это твой брат. – Ну, конечно. Разумеется, я в курсе. 

Даже не пытаешься скрыть презрение в голосе. Какую часть всего этого разработал именно он? Идея запереть тебя в квартире уж точно принадлежит ему. Работать удаленно, вместо того, чтобы охотиться на Морана в открытую – определенно, это тоже с подачи Майкрофта. Единственный реальный ход – встреча с Майком в «Критерионе», пусть ход этот и сделан через представителя. Для тебя это обычное дело, ты относишься к моему телу так, как если бы оно было твоим собственным. И ты прав. Неудивительно, что Майкрофту этот план совершенно не понравился. 

\- Естественно. Разумеется, он знает. Он же меня слышит. Да, - ты с каждой секундой заводишься все сильней. Я скоро вернусь, сделаю чаю. Все хорошо, Шерлок. Мы со всем этим справимся, все уже почти закончилось. Я веду его к концу, к эндшпилю. Продержись еще немного. – Что ж, тогда давай, следи за ним. Я сейчас веду домой Джона, а ты меня отвлекаешь, - слышу, как ты хлопаешь телефоном о столешницу. Ты сбросил звонок, не так ли. 

Мы пробили брешь в его периметре. Разумеется, он недоволен. Уверен, в этом все и дело: Майкрофту это не по вкусу. Он наблюдает, как мы играем в наперстки на наши жизни. Он предупреждал, что не может гарантировать мою безопасность. Обратный путь опаснее, чем дорога до «Критериона», так он сказал. Уж точно опаснее, чем сидеть за столиком у запечатанного окна. Больше нет стекла, что остановит пулю, не даст ей прошить мою голову. Бомба у нашего дома может рвануть в любую секунду. Я иду по краешку собственной жизни, и никогда еще я не чувствовал себя столь живым. 

\- На углу ненадолго остановись, Джон, - ладно. На углу, так на углу. Телефон в кармане снова гудит. – Я послал тебе еще одно сообщение. 

Ты пишешь мне сообщения, чтобы мне было чем занять руки, пока я рассеянно стою под очередной камерой? Наверное, это вполне сойдет за нормальную причину остановки. СМС же может быть от кого угодно, доступа к моему телефону у Морана нет. Он понятия не имеет, кто мне пишет. Билл, Майк, Мэри. Мой издатель. Кто-то из бывших девушек. Где-то там притаился снайпер? Залег на крыше, дожидается меня? Не буду пытаться его высмотреть. Гляну на свой телефон, напишу тебе ответ. Я тебе верю, Шерлок. Ты наблюдаешь за мной. Скажи, если нужно будет бежать. 

_Ты много бродил по вечерам._

Что? А, да. Верно. Так и было, несколько лет назад. После твоей смерти я много гулял. Очень много. Порой бродил почти всю ночь. Ты об этом? Бывало, я срывался на бег, словно ото всего произошедшего можно было сбежать и каким-то образом вернуться к тебе. Пронестись обратно во времени и пространстве, запустить обратную перемотку. Эти попытки вполне могли привести к тому, что я переломал бы себе ноги, так что я вернулся к обычной ходьбе. По большей части то были бесцельные прогулки, я просто бродил по улицам, пока не оказывался бог знает где, вымотанный до предела. Сколько бы ни было на часах, в Лондоне никому нет дела до одинокого пешехода. Эти прогулки странным образом успокаивали, позволяли занять себя хоть чем-то. 

\- На углу - направо, - ну да, точно. Бейкер-стрит. Я почти дома, всего ничего осталось. Почти добрался.

_Да, бродил._ Отправить. Тут ничего не добавишь, но должен же был я ответить хоть что-то. Чтобы руки занять. 

Быть может, за отправкой сообщений сейчас, в критические моменты, стоит еще что-то? Ты пытаешься дать ему понять, что за мной наблюдают, что меня кто-то ждет? Что если меня пристрелят, если я не смогу ответить, - это не пройдет незамеченным? Это призванный защитить меня демонстративный жест, или – напротив, это должно превратить меня в еще более очевидную цель? 

\- Знаешь, я иногда присоединялся к тебе, - что? А, ты о тех прогулках. Серьезно? – Держался позади или на другой стороне улицы. Странные ты маршруты выбирал. Зачем ты так делал? 

Вопрос искренний. Я тебя озадачил, в моих прогулках не было логики, и это поставило тебя в тупик. Я просто шел следом за людьми с собаками или с детьми или вообще ни за кем. Мог свернуть там, где не сворачивал ты, а мог пройти прямо. Ориентировался по солнцу, по луне или просто выбирал случайную улицу и смотрел, куда она меня приведет. Иногда и вовсе ни на что не обращал внимания. 

\- Без причин, - как такое можно объяснить? Объяснения попросту не существует. Я тогда только что пережил ампутацию. Потерял лучшего друга. – Я не выбирал маршрутов и никуда не шел. Я просто… просто бродил.

\- Почему? – тон голоса теперь совсем другой. С братом ты говорил зло и нетерпеливо, со мной общаешься куда более мягко. Наверное, если бы тебя сейчас услышал кто-то другой, он бы и не заметил в тебе этой мягкости. Но она есть, знаю, что есть. Я ее почувствовал и узнал.

\- Мне было грустно, - я тосковал по тебе. Не знал, как теперь жить дальше, когда тебя нет. Похоже, на самом деле ты всегда был рядом. Стоило только обернуться. Тогда я был слеп, не видел ничего вокруг – лишь тротуар и сгущающуюся темноту. 

\- От прогулок тебе становилось легче? 

Вообще, я точно не знаю.  
\- Не совсем. Быть может, слегка… Казалось… это, ну… это почему-то успокаивало, - пока я шагал, легко было представить, что я иду за тобой. Я и не подозревал, что на самом деле это ты шел за мной, все это время, нога в ногу. Если бы только я знал. Я бы больше никогда от тебя не отвернулся. 

Вот оно. Бейкер-стрит. Теперь-то он должен понять. Не может не понять. Куда мне тут еще направляться? Где же он? Затаился в одной из квартир, уставился на меня в окно? Открывает раму, выставляет наружу дуло винтовки? Я ведь знаю, это лучшая позиция для снайпера, когда есть что-то незыблемое, на что можно опереться, прижавшись щекой к металлу. Мы создали для него идеальные условия, если он здесь, конечно. 

Нет, он не знал, что нужно искать здесь. Ему это и в голову не приходило. Ты прав, он не слишком-то умен. Еще несколько минут, и я на месте. Конец пути опаснее всего, всегда. Так. Левой, правой, левой. Я всего лишь обычный человек, я иду домой. В меня стреляли в ресторане, я совершенно не ожидаю, что в меня пальнут снова. Не оглядывайся, не смотри наверх. Смотрю на пробегающий под ногами тротуар. Левой, правой, левой. Что бы меня ни поджидало впереди, от этого меня защищает лишь слабый доспех собственной кожи. 

\- Дверь не заперта, Джон. Приоткрыта, нужно только толкнуть, а потом тут же захлопнуть за собой. Действуй как можно быстрее, не задерживайся снаружи, но и не беги. Он все еще следит за тобой.

Самый опасный момент: пройти мимо белого фургона. Такого обычного. 

Знакомая картина. Улица, на которой мы жили когда-то, фургон, за которым ты внимательно наблюдаешь вот уже два дня. Здесь тихо, тише, чем следует. Это могло бы стать твоей первой зацепкой, Моран, но ты ведь не блещешь умом. Это нормально, я тоже не так уж умен.

Фургон стоит, где и стоял, его припарковали тут и оставили, укрылись в безопасном месте. Фургон как фургон, на вид совершенно безобидный. Я знаю, что это на самом деле не так, но все равно представляю себе взрывчатку – несколько шашек динамита и прикрученные к ним тикающие часы, отсчитывающие время до взрыва. Взрыва, от которого фургон лишь слегка пошатнется на колесах, так ты сказал. Быть может, вылетит пара стекол. Но я не очень-то во всем этом уверен. Шерлок, предыдущий взрыв разнес стену многоквартирного дома, и это после того, как большую часть взрывчатки удалили. Ты точно уверен, что достаточно просто перенести бомбу в фургон? Может, стоило ее совсем обезвредить? Мы бы нашли другой способ вычислить его.

Часов в фургоне нет, тикающих так точно, но все равно, проходя мимо, так близко от него, я их почти слышу. Слышу, как они отсчитывают последние секунды моей жизни. 

Дыши. Всего-то несколько футов пройти. Биение сердца отдается во всем теле, до кончиков пальцев ног. С каждым ударом чуть вздрагивают руки. Вдох-выдох. Как ты и сказал, дверь открыта. Самую малость, ровно настолько, что на краску ложится свет фонаря. Отсветы под таким необычным углом открывают многое. Вся дверь покрыта отпечатками пальцев: моих, твоих, миссис Хадсон, Мориарти, Морана. Тех мимолетных жильцов, что на время заняли наше место. Недели, годы, отпечаток за отпечатком, а мы даже понятия не имели, что их оставляем. В папиллярных линиях, застывших на краске, записана вся наша история.

Изнутри тянет растопленным маслом и дрожжевым тестом: Миссис Хадсон что-то печет. Пахнет теплом и нервозностью. 

Кажется, что преодоление каждого из оставшихся дюймов тротуара растянулось на годы, как бывает только во сне. Я застыл в сгустившемся воздухе, и до двери, такой близкой, не добраться. За то время, которое мне понадобится, чтобы дотянуться до нее, можно родиться, состариться и умереть. Ноги двигаются медленней некуда, в потяжелевших руках стучит замедлившееся сердце. Прислушиваюсь к любому звуку: чирикает птица, из чьего-то окна доносится мелодия, вниз по дороге проехала машина, где-то стучат по дереву молотком, захлопывается дверь. Щелчка предохранителя не слышно, да и невозможно расслышать, как кто-то готовится выстрелить, – это происходит беззвучно. Дыши. Левой, правой, левой. 

Пальцы касаются двери, и мне кажется, я почти чувствую остающийся от них след. Отпечаток всей ладони, дымящийся и глубокий, продавивший слой краски, въевшийся в дерево. Черная краска, блестящая, омытая дождями… Как будто это может кого-то спасти. Открываю дверь толчком, шагаю через порог. 

Вот он, последний миг, когда я все еще уязвим. Дверь открыта, я стою спиной к улице. И ему вполне может быть меня видно с определенных точек. Сейчас он может выстрелить в меня и попасть. Точно между лопаток, если стрелок из него не очень. Если он хоть чего-то стоит, то будет целиться в затылок. Именно туда бы целился на его месте я – в затылок, без вопросов, так шансы на выживание минимальны. Поэтично получится: прострелить мне голову прямо на пороге «221б». Этим он уж точно до тебя достучится, Шерлок. Мориарти хотел выжечь тебе сердце, Моран обеспечит это с гарантией. 

Вот он, момент для выстрела, Моран. Теперь или никогда. Захлопываю дверь. 

Щелкает язычок замка. Лучший звук на свете. Щелчок, дверь закрыта. Крепкая, надежная. 

Все, наконец. На месте. На месте. Я дома, Шерлок. Получилось. Я здесь. Я жив. 

\- Не выходите на улицу, миссис Хадсон! – выкрикиваешь ты сверху. Ты буквально в экстазе, сияешь в мою сторону улыбкой. Сработало, не так ли? Он вспомнил про безотказный вариант.

Он попытается взорвать «221б».

Ты, похоже, доволен до крайности.


	54. Подходящий момент

Тебе тесно здесь. 

Кажется, ты готов расколотить окно, передвинуть всю мебель, а то и перевернуть все вверх дном. Ты все пытаешься нащупать нечто, чего здесь нет, и я понятия не имею, что это. Все горизонтальные поверхности завалены средствами достижения этой конкретной цели: телефоны, стопки писем, заполненные твоим торопливым почерком блокноты, компьютеры, мониторы, радиоприемники, коробки с вообще неизвестной мне техникой. Всему этому здесь действительно тесно. Так же, как тесно тебе. Ты вышагиваешь по комнате туда-сюда, похлопываешь по карманам, словно в поисках сигарет, и только что на стену не лезешь. Эта квартира – клетка, а клетка – не по тебе. 

Нам нельзя, пока нельзя, выйти отсюда. Мы должны ждать, это все, что нам осталось. Ждать, наблюдать, прислушиваться, когда донесется снаружи взрыв. 

Если бы… 

Если бы у нас была не всего лишь одна единственная ночь. Я бы…

Если бы только знать как, я мог бы… 

Будь у меня хоть какой-то опыт поцелуев с тобой при свете дня, прикосновений к тебе за пределами моей спальни, я мог бы встать, взять тебя за руки, обнять тебя или положить ладонь тебе на шею. Я успокоил бы тебя, сказав то, что ты и сам, без меня, уже знаешь: все будет хорошо. Больше от нас ничего не зависит. Он знает, Шерлок. Он знает. Третья угроза прозвучала, и ты на нее ответил. Он считает себя хозяином положения, ты действовал правильно. Тонко, но не чересчур. Он вспомнил о том безотказном варианте. Он в третий раз попытается меня убить, чтобы причинить тебе боль, и стоит ему только это сделать, все будет кончено. 

_Пойдем._ Вот что я сказал бы тебе, если бы знал, что могу так сделать. _Пойдем со мной, наверх, в кровать. Дай расстегнуть твою рубашку, спустить ее с плеч, позволь целовать твою кожу. Я отвлеку тебя. Пойдем._

Ты откидываешься в кресле, выставляя напоказ длинную бледную шею, и, кажется, что там должны были остаться отметины, что мне должен быть виден оставленный моими руками на твоей коже путь прикосновений – быть может, легчайший розовый след. Но это, разумеется, не так. Будь наоборот, было бы проще. Сейчас все кажется почти сном, фантазией. Воспоминанием о фантазии. 

Все твои телефоны хранят зловещее молчание. Это немного обескураживает. Моран тоже ждет. Сейчас все ждут, все заняли позиции, замерли, приготовились к броску. Взяв пару телефонов, ты смотришь на них, не отрываясь, покачиваешь в ладонях. А я смотрю на твои руки, на такие длинные пальцы. Их кончики хочется поцеловать, хочется почувствовать, как впиваются мне в спину твои ногти. Шерлок, ты уже сделал все возможное. Отложи телефоны. Посмотри на меня. Сядь рядом, положи голову мне на колени, я буду гладить твои волосы. Не думай о нем больше. Мы поймем, когда он нажмет на «пуск». 

Все, хватит. Наблюдение за тобой ничего не меняет. Нужно попробовать что-то написать, это вполне неплохой способ убить время. Общая идея вполне понятна, нужно лишь все записать. Есть наброски, есть комментарии редактора. С чего все началось. Так она сказала. Начните с самого начала. Истории о том, как все начиналось, всем нравятся. Вопрос концовки она великодушно обошла вниманием. Интересно, понимала ли она, что именно ты для меня значишь, лучше, чем это когда-либо могла понять Мэри. Может быть.

Наброски к «Этюду в розовых тонах» я уже сделал. Все начинается с кошмарного сна. Не хочу писать об этом. Может быть, сделаю эту часть потом. Можно начать с моей прогулки в парке, с того, как я столкнулся со Стэмфордом. Кофе, голуби, _«кто меня вытерпит»_ … Встреча с судьбой, когда я был на самом дне и слабее некуда.

Шерлок? Ты даже СМС отправлять перестал. Просто смотришь на экраны, просто ждешь. Даже наблюдать за этим – мучение, правда. Иди сюда.

Твоему нетерпению здесь тесно, я знаю. Для него слишком мало этой квартиры, слишком мало самого мира. 

Я помню тот день, когда мы впервые появились здесь. Я опирался на трость, смущаясь из-за своей непонятной хромоты, пытаясь ее скрыть изо всех сил. До этого недолго, это будет во второй главе. 

Я помню запах этой квартиры. Каждое место пахнет по-своему, не правда ли, и запах всегда о чем-то говорит. Я не столь наблюдателен, как ты, но запахи помещений замечаю всегда. Заботятся о квартире или нет, давно она пустует или только освободилась, новый ли дом, живут здесь родители с малышом или одинокий старик, жильцы, обожающие выпечку или ненавидящие чистить туалеты, и так далее… Запах – это легкий намек на то, какой будет жизнь в этом месте, на то, кто жил здесь до тебя. Он говорит, кем ты станешь, если подпишешь контракт и переедешь сюда. 

Иногда мне кажется, что определенный тип людей селится в определенных квартирах десятилетие за десятилетием. Быть может, их привлекает район, какая-то особенность планировки или запах. Безумный гений и хромой последовательный сторонник единобрачия, хранящий пистолет в ящике стола; тот, кто создает вдохновенный бардак, и долготерпеливый любитель чистоты, каждый вечер наводящий в шкафах порядок; тот, кто обычно заваривает чай, и тот, кто обычно забывает его выпить. Ты входишь в квартиру, и она спрашивает: _ты сюда впишешься? Ты – один из тех двоих?_ Как будто в каждой квартире есть предопределенные, записанные где-то в стенах роли, что предстоит играть. _Это место твое? Кем из тех двоих станешь ты?_

Я пропитался запахом квартиры «221б». Или она – моим.

Может, стоит начать именно с этого, с квартиры. Именно она сделала нас тем, что мы есть. Мы прибыли сюда, и каждый из нас занял свое место. Мы – две противоположности, слитые в единое целое.* 

Помню, я поднимался по лестнице и думал, что это, наверное, неподходящий вариант. Ступеньки. А я - с тростью. Правда, мне не хотелось, чтобы это меня сдерживало: ни капли, я вполне способен справиться с собой. Я могу с этим справиться. Я хотел следовать за тобой - вот все, что я знал. Ты восхитил меня. Этот твой из ряда вон выходящий сайт, твой умный взгляд… То, как много ты узнал обо мне тут же… Я был заинтригован. Не знаю, быть может, уже тогда я понял, что могу тебя полюбить.

Не хочется даже допускать мысль о том, что я тогда воображал, будто ты сможешь меня спасти. Таким оптимистом я вовсе не был. 

Интересно, не получится ли из этого в итоге любовная история. Она могла бы перескочить через ряд реальных преступлений непосредственно к романтике: мы встретились, полюбили друг друга, ты разыграл самоубийство, и ты вернулся. Нет. Это был бы воображаемый ты и воображаемый я. И в начале, в самом начале, все было вовсе не так. Таким все стало лишь после. Не знаю.

Мы зашли в эту квартиру вместе. Ты ей гордился, пытался похвастаться ею, самую малость. После той комнатушки, где я жил, «221б» показалась дворцом. Она выглядела почти до неприличия огромной. Ну, правда, кому нужно столько места? Остатки щедрости девятнадцатого века, результат годами производимых обновлений и снесенных, чтобы что-то вместить, стен. Насколько я могу судить, свой окончательный вид это место приняло в результате ряда неудачных попыток его осовременить. 

Вопреки всем этим усилиям квартира не выглядит и никогда не будет выглядеть современной – она Викторианская до мозга костей. Она была и навсегда останется жильем Викторианской эпохи. Ее разобрали на кусочки, а затем воссоздали вновь, поддавшись влиянию моды и обстоятельств, подготовили для кого-то выдающегося и впечатляющего. Для такого, как ты.

Гостиная огромна по любым меркам. Не будь всех этих твоих коробок, стопок бумаг и книг, гарпуна и тех прочих вещей, которые абсурдно держать в квартире – она казалась бы пустой и нелепой. Пространства здесь с избытком. В кухне я без труда обходил твои многочисленные эксперименты, а масленке и хлебнице всегда находилось место среди всех этих мензурок и колб. Кто бы ни строил этот дом, он знал, что жильцам «221б» потребуется много пространства, чтобы разместиться вдвоем. 

Но, несмотря на это, прямо сейчас тебе здесь тесно. Ты снова расхаживаешь по комнате. Ты терпеть не можешь быть в ловушке, ожидание тебе ненавистно. Подходишь к окну, отдергиваешь занавеску. Не нужно, Шерлок. Отойди оттуда. Но ты не двигаешься, остаешься на месте, стоишь там, будто вглядывающийся в ночь призрак. Как будто можешь заставить фургон взорваться силой взгляда. Ты стоишь слишком близко, а мы не знаем, какой именно силы будет взрыв. Быть может, Моран как раз и ждет твоего появления у окна, быть может, он уже внутри периметра. Может, желает убить нас обоих. 

Я не скажу ничего, пусть мне и хочется обратного. _Отойди оттуда, Шерлок._ Мы застряли здесь, он прижал нас к ногтю, загнал тебя в угол и даже не подозревает об этом. Здесь мирно, тихо. _Отвратительно_ , знаю. Ты этого не выносишь. Отойди от окна, Шерлок. Иди ко мне, ляг рядом, я прочту тебе уже написанное. 

Начну с кошмара и двинусь вперед. Ты знал, что они мне снятся? Я ни разу тебе не признавался в этом, но ты, вероятно, знал. 

Уже за полночь. Я вымотан. Миссис Хадсон оставила на журнальном столике печенье, мы пока съели лишь половину. Полагаю, она тоже нервничает: заняться выпечкой – весьма продуктивный способ борьбы с волнением. Она сказала, что идет в кровать, но крайне сомневаюсь, что она сейчас спит. Вероятно, просто смотрит в потолок и ждет, когда услышит это. _Бум._ Звук взрыва. Мы все в ожидании, и стены едва сдерживают нас. 

Отлично: смотри в окно, Шерлок. Я попытаюсь хоть что-то написать. С чего начать? Конечно, с моей жуткой комнатушки, с прогулки в парке. Это ведь даст общее представление. Мне нужно объяснить, кем я был до встречи с тобой. 

_Из Афганистана я вернулся с простреленным плечом и непонятной хромотой. Я снова был в Лондоне, но чувствовал себя потерянным. Ночи были полны кошмаров о перестрелках, духоте и песке. Я просыпался и видел стены крохотной комнатушки, слышал, как стучит по подоконнику дождь. Все казалось таким временным, вся моя жизнь сжалась до пространства внутри этих четырех стен, одного чемодана, трости и психотерапевта. Я не знал, куда себя деть. Война осталась далеко, я был один во всем мире, не считая сестры, но с ней мы никогда не ладили. Я был одинок, жил в крохотной комнатке и понятия не имел, что же мне делать с доставшейся мне жизнью. И вот, в один день, прогуливаясь по парку, я услышал, как кто-то меня окликнул._

_И тогда моя жизнь изменилась._

Может, стоит описать Стэмфорда? Я просто…

Оу. 

И давно ты уже стоишь здесь и смотришь на меня вот так? Ты не отрываешь от меня взгляда, и на твоем лице выражение… словно бы изумления. Как будто ты удивился, увидев меня здесь, удивился, что я вообще существую.

Мне знакомо это чувство: уверен, я сам смотрю на тебя точно так же. Три года порознь – слишком долгий срок, нужно время, чтобы привычное чувство одиночества ушло. Теперь это не сон, не фантазия. Ты здесь, рядом, и я тут. Во плоти, снова дома. Смотришь на меня, как будто пытаясь что-то понять. Неужели ты еще не вычислил все, что только возможно? Нет. Думаю, что я это понимаю. Есть нечто, что нам с тобой требуется обсудить. Я не знаю, как к этому подступиться. И не до конца уверен, что этого хочешь ты. 

Я о разговоре сейчас. Не уверен, как начать, и не уверен, чем он закончится. Все время кажется, что сейчас не время. Где-то там есть псих, готовый убить меня прямо сейчас. Это кажется более насущным, не так ли. И все же: да, я знаю, Шерлок. Я знаю. 

Было… 

Когда-то я представлял, что заниматься с тобой сексом окажется некомфортно и странно. Но это произошло и оказалось совсем не так. Совсем по-другому. Вопреки всей твоей угловатости и граням, ты такой же человек, как и все мы. Думаю, это тайна. И это нормально. Я не против, если ты будешь делиться своими тайнами лишь со мной, и я никому о них не проболтаюсь.

Прошлой ночью ты забрался ко мне в кровать, и я целовал тебя. И между нами было то, что было. То, что я представлял себе миллионы раз, то, что годами населяло мои фантазии, но так и не случалось раньше. Ты тоже об этом думал, так ведь? 

Было…

Это было потрясающе. Восхитительно.

Да, именно так. Ты тоже так думаешь, не правда ли? Мне бы хотелось, чтобы это произошло снова, Шерлок.

На самом деле, мне хотелось бы, чтобы это стало привычным.

Я знаю, что ты не придерживаешься вообще никакого режима сна. Знаю, что ты, бывает, не спишь всю ночь, сосредотачиваешься на том или ином расследовании, или на заинтересовавших тебя данных и даже не замечаешь, что уже рассвет. Но когда ты все-таки будешь спать, мне хотелось бы, чтобы ты спал со мной рядом. Мне хочется, чтобы это стало настолько привычным, что забираться ко мне в кровать было для тебя совершенно обычным делом. Чтобы это стало чем-то естественным, наравне с дыханием. Быть может, в какой-то момент тебе это наскучит, и это нормально. Проявлению фантазии в этой области есть много путей, и я буду готов.

Мне хочется спросить: _когда ты понял?_ Однажды мы поговорим об этом. Но не сегодня. Не сейчас. Пока я не стану спрашивать. Не уверен, что ты поймешь, о чем я, не уверен даже, что ты будешь знать ответ. Быть может однажды, в ночи, когда будет погашен свет, и ты будешь беспокойно ворочаться. Тогда я повернусь к тебе, проведу рукой по твоему животу и задам этот вопрос. _Когда ты понял, Шерлок?_

_«Понял» - что?_ Ты, разумеется, ответишь именно так, невзирая на то, что будешь знать, о чем я. Потому что ты – это ты, и вовсе не имеет значения, что изменилось между нами.

_Что ты меня любишь._ К тому времени мне уже не будет неловко говорить это. Мы уже пройдем через тот серьезный разговор, уже прозвучат неловкие признания, будут высказаны обиды. Мы уже скажем друг другу то, что и положено говорить любимому человеку, тому, кого собрался любить и с кем хочешь заниматься любовью до конца жизни. Мы выскажемся оба, взаимно, и больше не будет казаться, что это – нечто исключительное. Это будет тем, чем и должно быть: мы есть друг у друга, как и всегда.

Не знаю, каким будет твой ответ. _Когда ты понял?_ Может, однажды вечером, после ужина, когда смотрел со мной телевизор, попутно посмеиваясь над комментариями в блоге. Или тем утром, когда я вернулся на Бейкер-стрит три года спустя, за мгновение до того, как ты потянулся за очередной последней сигаретой. А может, в очередной кошмарной квартирке в Хакни, когда ты через камеры наблюдения смотрел на меня, пьющего кофе в одиночестве или смеющегося за обедом с Мэри.

Произошло ли это в Дартмуре, когда ты запер меня в той лаборатории и наблюдал, как я в ужасе кинулся в клетку? Или, может, когда ты сидел на кровати рядом и говорил, что ты скорее умрешь, чем допустишь, чтобы со мной что-то случилось? Может, это случилось тогда. Или хуже: когда ты смотрел вниз, на меня, с крыши Бартса, перед прыжком, не имея никакой уверенности, что твой трюк сработает и ты выживешь, а не оставишь меня вот так, с разбитым сердцем и без тебя навсегда? 

Может быть, и нет. Может, так было с самого начала, когда ты понял, что я застрелил ради тебя того таксиста. Такое тоже вполне вероятно.

Мне кажется, я сам знал это всегда. Я боролся с этим, но, думаю, всегда понимал, что это возможно. С того момента, как тебя увидел, я имею в виду действительно увидел, разглядел, кто ты и что ты. Думаю, этот крохотный росток был всегда и мог двинуться в любом направлении. Но чтобы осознать, во что именно он вырос, потребовалась твоя смерть.

Когда-нибудь, если мы доберемся до этого момента, а ведь неясно пока, сможем ли, я задам тебе этот вопрос. Будет темно, моя рука будет лежать на твоем животе, а губы – касаться шеи. И во всем этом не будет ничего удивительного. Тогда будет проще.

А пока есть другие вопросы, которые нужно обсудить. К примеру, ненормальный, готовый спустить курок.

\- Чего он дожидается? 

Вздыхаешь, подходишь и садишься рядом. Слишком близко, чтобы ошибиться в том, что за этим стоит.  
\- Подходящего момента.

\- И когда он, по-твоему, настанет? – захлопываю ноутбук, кладу его на журнальный столик. Сегодня я уже ничего не напишу.

\- Ни малейшего понятия.

Мне нужно тебя спросить, у меня миллионы вопросов, которые следует задать. Или же я могу сказать тебе правду о том, как долго желал этого. Тебя. Я должен сказать. Если ты изменишь решение, нестрашно, но я надеюсь, что этого не произойдет.

На твоем лице - все еще удивление. Самую малость - смущение. Неуверенность. Почему? Я должен спросить. Мне нужно тебя уверить и все объяснить. Тебе не нужно испытывать неуверенность во мне. С моими сомнениями покончено. Но слова сейчас не идут с языка, и так легко и просто наклониться, прижаться губами к твоим губам. Ты так близко и так манишь.

И с такой охотой отвечаешь на поцелуй.

Господи.

Шерлок.

Я скучал по тебе.


	55. Почти романтика

У тебя теплое дыхание и горячие губы. Сейчас есть лишь твой вкус, твой запах, твои прикосновения – больше я не чувствую ничего. И это именно то, что мне сейчас нужно: только ты. Твои пальцы с силой впиваются в основание моей шеи. В любой другой момент это было бы больно, и я оттолкнул бы чьи угодно руки, но только не твои, только не сейчас. Сейчас я совершенно ничего не имею против. 

Ждал ли ты этого весь день, как и я? Похоже, да. Я должен был сказать хоть что-то. 

Как же долго я считал, что никогда не смогу прикоснуться к твоим волосам, и вот я здесь, перебираю их пальцами, могу притянуть тебя еще ближе к себе, ощутить крепкие кости под горячей кожей. Это чувство убеждает, что все реально, накрывает с головой, и кажется, я больше не смогу тебя отпустить. Никогда. 

Ты на мгновение сильно прикусываешь мне губу и тут же проводишь по ней языком. Господи. 

Давай так и останемся, останемся здесь. Забудем о Моране, о несущихся со всех сторон звонках, попискивании и гудении телефонов. Здесь мы в безопасности. Твой брат со всем справится. Просто целуй меня и не останавливайся, не отпускай. Мы едва начали этот диалог, и я не готов его закончить. Не останавливайся, Шерлок.

Вот только начала ныть вывернутая под неудобным углом шея, и, кажется, долго я так не продержусь. Затекла нога, и начинает тянуть плечо.

В реальной жизни ведь во все и всегда вмешивается банальная физиология. Мелкие неудобства, затруднения… В итоге они доходят до некоей критической массы. Пусть мы не хотим, чтобы так было, но это приходится учитывать. Что есть гравитация и пространство, что могут устать напряженные мышцы, может забурчать живот, напомнить о себе переполненный мочевой пузырь, что нестерпимое желание тоже имеет свой предел. Всё это неизбежные случайности, но прямо сейчас мне не хочется о них вспоминать. Хочется прижать тебя к дивану, раздеть, коснуться губами обнаженной кожи, но напоминают о себе мышцы и старые травмы, приходится помнить, что нужно координировать движения двух пар рук и ног. Да и от одежды в положении полулежа так просто не избавишься. 

Диван, оказывается, для всего этого узковат. В воображении я целовал тебя на нем долгие часы, с легкостью раздевал, ласкал твою бесконечную светлую кожу, и уместиться вдвоем на узком сиденье было так просто. Разумеется, в реальности все несколько иначе. Конечно, иначе. И пусть мышцы растянуты, пусть ты слишком сильно прикусываешь мне язык, реальность лучше фантазии. 

Ай! Ничего, ничего. Да, вот так. Лучше. Замечательно.

Ты ведь экспериментируешь со мной. Во всем доходишь до предела, наблюдаешь, к чему это приводит. Мне это нравится. Мне нравится быть для тебя объектом исследований. Нравится, что ты ходишь по краю, готов рисковать. Это распаляет. Продолжай, Шерлок, не останавливайся. Я тоже люблю риск. 

Кажется, ты уже полностью освоился в сфере поцелуев, как будто с утра успел защитить по ним кандидатскую и превратился в эксперта. Твои губы, язык… Господи, что же ты творишь со мной.

Целоваться с тобой - все равно что вести диалог. Иногда я едва за тобой успеваю, еле улавливаю, что дальше. Это захватывающе, это все равно что вызов. Ты вынуждаешь меня сконцентрироваться, и мне это нравится. Это так ново, и кажется, что нет и не было никогда никаких правил. А ведь ты прав. Ты прав, их никогда и не было.

Выходит, дело во мне. Был лишь я, и все. Ты не целовался ни с кем ни разу, не так ли. И все твои эксперименты будут лишь со мной. Я горжусь этим, Шерлок. Я счастлив, полон энтузиазма. Да. Экспериментировать с тобой. Это будет превосходно.

Дергаешь меня за ворот рубашки, как будто хочешь стянуть ее. Превосходная мысль, замечательная. Мне тоже хочется ощутить как можно больше твоей кожи. Я оставлю поцелуй на каждом дюйме твоего тела, прижмусь губами к твоей коже, оставлю на ней свой знак. Что скажешь? Крохотные отметины в напоминание о том, что было. И ты уже не сможешь ничего забыть, не будет возврата к той жизни, где мы не касались друг друга. Это как печать, скрепляющая сделку: не фантазия, но реальность, выбор, который сделали мы. 

Пуговицы. С ними вполне можно справиться, не прекращая целоваться. У меня в этом есть опыт, с другими. С женщинами. Но, кажется, что все это было давно, тысячелетия назад. Я вполне могу расстегнуть рубашку пуговица за пуговицей, действуя одной рукой, а второй перебирать твои волосы. Мне нравится слышать вырывающиеся у тебя возгласы. Да, вот так. Черт, Шерлок… Это просто заме… 

Что такое? В чем дело? Куда ты…

Мы же только что… Шерлок, что слу…

А.

Дело именно в этом звонке? Ты вскочил, пролетел через всю комнату, услышав именно этот рингтон. Да, точно. Разумеется. Серийные убийцы, снайперы, твоя мнимая смерть и так далее. У вас превосходно получилось меня отвлечь, мистер Холмс, я едва не забыл, что мы сейчас на грани жизни и смерти.

Верно. Моран. Взрывчатка и безотказный вариант. Ты не отвлекаешься, и это, похоже, к лучшему. 

\- Что случилось? – шею я потянул изрядно, и, кажется, ты в какой-то момент несколько переусердствовал, прикусив мне губу. Я, в общем, не против, но теперь она немного побаливает, дергает, стоит коснуться ее языком. Похоже, после твоего укуса осталась ранка. Тоже часть эксперимента, я полагаю: тебе хотелось выяснить, насколько далеко ты можешь зайти. Ты и твоя обычная манера бросать вызов границам. 

Погоди, Шерлок, ты… 

Устраиваешься за столом.

Ты сидишь, стучишь по клавиатуре лаптопа, не сводя глаз с телефона. Ответа я не получу, не так ли? Ты весь ушел в работу, и я не уверен, что ты вообще меня слышал. Ты перестроился, переключился, ты снова вышел на охоту. Мне знаком этот взгляд, я его миллион раз видел. Дело, загадка, поиск решения. Ты от меня за миллионы миль. Я тебя утратил, ведь так. Утратил, едва обретя. 

Сейчас не место огорчению. Это все ничего не значит, это не на вечность, а только на время. Ты занят. Разумеется, а как иначе. На чаше весов наши жизни. 

\- Что он говорит? – это наверняка Моран. Я льщу себе мыслью, что просто так ты не стал бы выворачиваться из моих объятий. То есть, мы же целовались не только лишь потому, что тебя одолела скука? Ведь так? Ну, конечно, нет. Точно? 

Черт. Нужно привыкнуть разграничивать тебя и романтику. Я понимаю, что на такую чушь у тебя нет времени. Сантименты, вот как бы ты выразился и, скорее всего, фыркнул бы. Да, между нами есть притяжение, да, мы связаны, мы с тобой едины, мы двое – не разлей вода и все такое. Да. И желание тоже есть, я это знаю, и этой ночью, когда ты прижимался ко мне, я его чувствовал. Ты меня желаешь. Но романтика – совсем другое дело, это не по твоей части. Ничего страшного, это нормально. Признания и цветы – все это не твое, я это знаю. Знаю. Но я также знаю, что это вовсе не значит, что ты бесчувственный. Это вовсе не значит, что ты не тосковал по мне. 

Что ж, похоже на этом все. Нужно ложиться спать. Буду думать о твоих губах, коже, о том, как прижимался к моему бедру твой член, и возьму дело в свои руки. Совершенно не то, что нужно, но ничего не поделать. Потом постараюсь заснуть, и может быть, позже, ты поднимешься ко мне в комнату. Может быть.

Ничего страшного. Ты занят важным делом. Ставка в переговорах – моя жизнь, твое будущее. Наша жизнь здесь. Я все это понимаю, и все равно, самую малость, завидую телефону в твоих руках.

Ревность к неодушевленным предметам точно не признак здоровых отношений. Но кто сказал, что с тобой в принципе возможны здоровые отношения? Ты бы точно за это не высказался. 

Заварю сперва чаю. Две кружки: тебе и себе. Буду пить чай в твоей компании, смотреть на твою нетронутую кружку. А потом отправлюсь в кровать. Когда в комнате начнет холодать, ты, быть может, заметишь, что меня нет.

Я вовсе не собираюсь проявлять пассивную агрессию, но все же привлечь твое внимание – это целое искусство. 

Второй ноутбук ты оставил в кухне. Я бы спросил, зачем, но, вероятней всего, ты мне не ответишь. На лаптопе запущена какая-то программа, на черном фоне множество разноцветных чисел. Отсчитывают время, как крохотные часы, сменяют друг друга. Широта… долгота... Программа что-то отслеживает. Морана? Где он, тебе неизвестно. Программа выслеживает его? 

Даже если бы мы не прервались, все равно в какой-то момент мне потребовалось бы отлучиться в уборную. Тела слабы, им присущ целый ворох потребностей, отвлекающих и несексуальных. В мире фантазий желания отлить не существует. Ухожу в ванную. Ты набираешь номер, звонишь кому-то. Брату, вероятно. В такой-то час. Он наверняка тоже приклеился к компьютеру. Ну, или нанял кого-то, чтобы тот приклеился вместо него. 

Мне помнится, свет в ванной был тусклее. Похоже, с тех пор поменяли лампочки на более яркие. Неплохо вышло, в ярком свете ванная кажется больше, плитка – светлее, обои – ярче. У миссис Хадсон определенно есть чувство стиля. Викторианский, но вместе с тем игривый. Такое либо нравится безоговорочно, либо нет. Мне нравится. Он выделяется. Беззастенчивый, яркий и броский, он напоминает тебя.

Ты положил в ванной еще одну зубную щетку. Зачем? 

Вторая щетка, а ведь ты в курсе, что моя наверху. Две щетки. Обертка от новой лежит в мусорной корзине. Ты положил щетку специально для меня, тончайшим намеком, приглашением спать в твоей комнате? 

Так ли это, или это просто мой внутренний романтик видит то, что хочет увидеть? Мне нравится эта мысль, нравится представлять, как ты размышляешь: _что нужно Джону, если сегодня он будет спать внизу? Зубная щетка. Больше ничего. Только она._ И тогда ты будешь стоять рядом, положив руку мне на бедро, пока я умываюсь. Или я буду чистить зубы, а ты тем временем разденешься, заберешься в кровать и будешь ждать меня там. Зачем еще класть вторую щетку? 

Быть может, мне действительно стоит сегодня лечь внизу? Вероятно, да. Ты с головой ушел в работу, и я ничего не могу поделать, разве что заварить и принести тебе чаю, посидеть рядом с тобой, просмотреть очередную несчастную главу своей книги, а потом подойти, прижаться губами к твоему виску и сказать, что я пойду спать. _Я иду спать, Шерлок._ Читать: я иду спать в твою комнату. И, может быть, ты обернешься ко мне, улыбнешься и поцелуешь меня в губы, а в твоих глазах на долю секунды мелькнет сожаление. А потом ты снова углубишься в работу, я почищу зубы новой щеткой, разденусь, улягусь в твою кровать, засну, и ты будешь мне сниться. В какой-то момент ты уляжешься рядом. Быть может, поцелуешь меня, и мы продолжим с того места, на котором прервались, и не будет никаких растянутых мышц – будет лишь теплая постель и твое обнаженное тело. Может, так и будет. 

Ты говоришь по телефону, но слов не разобрать. Тихий рокот твоего голоса, доносящийся из-за стены, успокаивает. Ты наверняка общаешься с братом, а с кем же еще? 

Вы только гляньте на меня: староват я уже для подобного. Большинство в моем возрасте уже обзавелись женой и детьми, или детьми и бывшей женой, или женятся во второй, а то и в третий раз. В ярком свете новых ламп так четко видна пробивающаяся седина, и внезапно очень явным становится отпечаток трех прошедших лет. Твое исчезновение меня состарило. Для столь сумасшедшей влюбленности и неуверенности у меня далеко уже не тот возраст. Большинство мужчин в эти годы загнаны, стали гораздо напористей и спокойнее. 

Я так и не успокоился, да и не хотел я этого. И я не успокоюсь никогда, с тобой это исключено: ты не из тех, кто способен осесть. И с Мэри этого не вышло, а ведь я пытался, действительно пытался. Так и не смог себя заставить. Не получилось остановиться, укорениться. Я не могу жить обыкновенной жизнью. Вокруг меня никогда не будет тишины и покоя, ведь так? Мы с тобой снова на грани, во всех смыслах этого слова, в том числе и обновленных. И сейчас моя грань лежит между уйти или остаться, держаться или отступить. Неужели так будет всегда? Возможно. И, может быть, это и есть нормальность. 

\- Два часа. 

Вот и ты, замер в дверях. Пришел сюда следом за мной. Ты кажешься… не знаю. Как будто бы неуверенным. Почему? Неужели так будет всякий раз, когда мы прекратим прикасаться друг другу? Неужели вопрос, будем ли мы делать это снова, будет возникать все время? Какой ценой нам дастся взаимное доверие в этом вопросе? Думаю, нужно время. Время и опыт. Или только время.  
\- Что? 

\- Он назначил встречу на Трафальгарской площади через два часа. 

Кто, Майкрофт? Нет, нет. Ты говоришь не о брате. О Моране. Верно? Верно. Вот что ему нужно: твоя голова на блюде. Вместо того, чтобы сделать третью, возможно, успешную, попытку уничтожить меня, он предлагает тебе сдаться. Твоя жизнь в обмен на мою. Ведь по-настоящему ему нужно лишить жизни именно тебя. Моя смерть для него не так уж важна.   
\- Иначе он угрожает взрывом?

\- Этого он не говорил, но, думаю, это логичный вывод.

Два часа до взрыва. Как минимум два часа. Два часа до того момента, как он поймет, что ты не явился на встречу, не подчинился приказу. Ты ведь не пойдешь? Не выйдешь из квартиры. Разве нет?   
\- Ты ведь не думаешь пойти туда? 

Вздыхаешь. Значит, думаешь. Тебе хотелось бы пойти. Наблюдать за ним, выследить, обнаружить и уничтожить его укрытие.

\- Нет. 

Запрет твоего брата. Почему ты ему подчинился?   
\- Почему?

Облокачиваешься о дверной косяк, смотришь на меня. Волосы растрепаны даже сильнее обычного, рубашка наполовину расстегнута. Мы с тобой прервались, едва начав, и именно так ты и выглядишь. Сжимаешь губы. Я целовал их всего несколько минут назад. Ты выглядишь безумно притягательно, и я невольно сглатываю набежавшую слюну. Черт.

\- Он все равно не явится. 

Да, думаю, так и есть. Он не явится на встречу. Пошлет кого-нибудь схватить тебя и доставить связанного к нему, так? Прийти на назначенную им встречу настолько опасно? Но ведь опасность тебя не удерживает, это не в твоем духе. В чем же дело? Почему мы должны остаться здесь? Зачем выбираем самый безопасный путь? Эти годы изменили тебя. Это так. Что ж, это нормально. Я изменился тоже. 

\- Отсюда у нас получится наблюдать гораздо лучше, - «у нас»? Слышать такое снова – приятно. Да. Мы. Ладно. Не то, чтобы я до этого момента занимался наблюдением, но как скажешь.

\- Если бы я пошел, ты бы отправился со мной вместе. 

Ты не задал вопрос, но я все равно отвечу.

\- Конечно, отправился бы. 

\- Еще один аргумент в пользу того, чтобы остаться.

Ну и ну, Шерлок Холмс. Для тебя это почти романтика.

Ты остаешься здесь, в этом навевающем смертную скуку укрытии, вместо того, чтобы встретиться с людьми Морана лицом к лицу, со мной на буксире и подставить мою спину под огонек лазерного прицела. Это твой способ меня защитить? Мы могли бы его обнаружить, и ты это знаешь. Есть два пути: опасный и нет, и обычно мы всегда выбирали первый. Но не в этот раз. Сантименты в чистом виде, вот что это такое. Я это ценю, правда. Риск для меня и для тебя слишком высок.

Ты не готов к еще одному проигрышу, к потерям. Не готов потерять меня и все остальное. Дом, миссис Хадсон, собственную жизнь. Ты хочешь вернуть себе свою жизнь, и это – наш с тобой способ достижения этой цели.

Шерлок. Боже мой. Мне тебя так не хватало. 

Что ж, давай покончим с этим делом, пройдем через то, что будет. Через ожидание. Ты не явишься на встречу, это приведет его в ярость, и ночью он воспользуется той взрывчаткой. Или рано утром. И тогда, единственный раз в жизни, ты предоставишь разобраться со всем этим своему брату, предоставишь ему покончить с Мораном. На этом все и завершится. А после мы снова сможем носиться по улицам, как когда-то, являться на места преступлений, действовать на грани закона или даже переходя эту грань. Мы снова вернемся к работе с полицией, к бессонным ночам, посвященным разбору улик. В микроволновке снова будут лежать глазные яблоки, а в кухонной раковине найдет приют очередной эксперимент с печенью. Поцелуй меня еще раз, Шерлок. У нас есть время.

\- Два часа? 

\- М-мм, - подходишь на шаг ближе.

Да. Да, конечно. В ярком свете видно, что у тебя в волосах тоже появилась седина. Седые волоски у висков, как это обычно и бывает. Их совсем немного. Мы с тобой вовсе не нечто незыблемое. Мы меняемся, стареем. Всё преходяще. Два часа, две жизни. Подойди ко мне, разденься здесь, в ярком свете. Мы оставим одежду на полу ванной, отправимся в кровать и продолжим наш самый важный эксперимент.

У нас есть целых два часа.


	56. Быстро и медленно

Мне нужно помнить, что это для тебя в новинку.

Ведь так? Ты же никогда и ни с кем до меня не ложился в постель нагишом, так? Думаю, да. Я знаю, о чем мне следует спросить. И я спрошу. Когда-нибудь потом. Когда все закончится. Когда уляжется пыль. Не сейчас. На самом деле это не играет никакой роли. Как бы то ни было, в этом все равно остается большая доля новизны. Это – нечто новое между нами, и это единственное, что имеет значение. 

Это для тебя в новинку, да и я тоже никогда раньше такого не делал. То есть, не делал вот так, с… Ну, понятно… 

Я нервничаю. 

Но это нормально. Мы со всем разберемся, Шерлок. Быстро и медленно, ночь за ночью в этой постели и, быть может, в той, что наверху. Я надеюсь, что так и будет. Ты и я, мы оба за то, чтобы узнать что-то новое, правда ведь? Уж ты-то точно. Тебе это доставляет огромное удовольствие, это ясно. 

Ты бросился в это очертя голову. Господи. Ты только посмотри на себя – ни малейшего колебания. Боже. 

И вместе с тобой в это очертя голову бросился и я. Ты ведь знаешь, что это так. Пути назад теперь нет. Больше нет. Только не после этого. 

Господи, надеюсь, ты не захочешь повернуть назад. У меня уже не выйдет стать прежним. Быть рядом с тобой и притворяться, что не хочу тебя, не получится. Я успел узнать слишком много. Теперь мне знаком вкус твоей кожи – крохотная нотка горечи и самая малость соли, - и забыть его я не смогу. Не хочу, чтобы этому настал конец – это меня убьет. 

Дыши, Шерлок. Ты замер сейчас, но это – предвкушение, не так ли. Ты словно ведешь обратный отсчет до какой-то точки, твое дыхание замедляется, а затем ускоряется вновь. Быстро и медленно, как и все, что есть между нами. И как, вероятно, будет всегда. 

Прикасаться к твоей коже без ограничений, без преград – невероятно. От бедер по животу и груди, а затем снова вниз; от внешней стороны бедер - к внутренней. Я сам определяю свой путь, ты не останавливаешь меня, не направляешь. Ты позволяешь мне действовать самому, прикасаться к тебе, и это превосходно. Тебе нет дела до того, «как положено», тебя не смутит, если я опущу руку и поглажу твое колено, - я так и сделаю. Мне это нужно. Нужно прикоснуться как к знакомым частям твоего тела, так и к еще неизведанным. Ты запускаешь пальцы в мои волосы, ты поощряешь все, что я делаю. 

Я помню: я видел твои колени так близко – в такси и на диванах. Помню, как иногда налетал на них в переулках и на местах преступлений. Я видел их в неясном свете наступающего дня и в вечерних сумерках, когда мы возвращались домой с очередного места преступления, залитого кровью. Тогда у меня была возможность положить руку тебе на колено, ощутить через ткань пальто и брюк тепло твоего тела и твердость костей. 

Классический жест привязанности к кому-то: положить руку ему на колено. Будь ты женщиной, я сделал бы это куда раньше, ведь я же чувствовал к тебе что-то. Чувствовал. Но держал руки при себе. Это было привычно, именно это от меня и ожидалось. Что бы ты сказал, если бы я к тебе прикоснулся тогда? Положил бы руку тебе на колено по пути домой в такси – такое простое действие. Оттолкнул бы ты меня тогда? Ты – не из тех, кто спокойно позволит любому распустить руки, прикоснуться к тебе. По крайней мере, так кажется. Ты же сверхчеловек, ты подобен машине и неприкасаем. Но, как оказалось, все это – неправда. Ты бесконечно касаем. Твоя кожа изголодалась по прикосновениям. Ты такой же человек, как и все мы. Кто же мог это знать? Я. Я знал это. Знал, но ждал чего-то, а этого не следовало делать. 

Ты так податлив, ты понимаешь язык тела куда лучше, чем я считал. Ты выполняешь высказанные прикосновениями просьбы – перекладываешь ногу, сдвигаешь руку, давая мне пространство. Твои пальцы вычерчивают на моей спине узоры, которые я не могу распознать. Ты улавливаешь мои намеки, вслушиваешься кожей. Ты ведь пытаешься понять начатый мной диалог, ищешь логику в движениях моих рук и губ. Ищешь смысл, как будто он там есть. Даже не пытайся, Шерлок: здесь нет ничего рационального – лишь иррациональное, лишь желание и притяжение, и это не выразить словами. Это любовь, Шерлок. Разве ты еще не понял? Не знаю, не могу понять. Ты так податлив, ты открыт и неподвижен, и, кажется, ты чего-то ожидаешь. 

Я знаю, что, когда ты был в чем-то неуверен, всегда прислушивался к моим словам. Так было до твоей смерти. До твоего исчезновения. В мире чувств ты всегда полагался на меня. И теперь то же самое: в своей собственной постели ты полагаешься на меня. Ты ведь чувствуешь неуверенность. Ты ждешь, ты прислушиваешься, ты изучаешь и не знаешь, пока не знаешь, что я сделаю в следующий момент. Тебе нужно, чтобы я направлял тебя, пока ты не освоишься и не сможешь действовать сам. 

С поцелуями ты разобрался за несколько часов. Уверен, это станет следующим этапом. Мастером в вопросах секса ты станешь за несколько дней. 

Господи, могу только представить, как это будет. Когда ты станешь уверенным и требовательным, будешь точно знать, чего именно хочешь и как далеко можешь заставить зайти меня. Когда ты будешь знать, что мне нужно, прежде чем это пойму я сам. Если, конечно, исходить из того, что ты захочешь зайти со мной настолько далеко. Этого я не знаю. Надеюсь, что так. 

Уверен, став опытней, ты станешь опасен. Определенно. Ты ведь никогда не останавливался, не узнав все до конца. С тобой всегда так – все или ничего. 

От этой мысли голова кругом.

Теперь ты – не плод моего воображения. Я понятия не имею, что ты сделаешь, чего захочешь. Могу лишь гадать. Это все равно, что шагнуть с обрыва, – можно лишь надеяться, что внизу найдется, на что нормально приземлиться. Да, именно так. Это значит – отважиться на необдуманное, опасное, рискованное. Это – наша с тобой жизнь, Шерлок, и нам нравится, что она именно такая. 

Будет ли это для тебя, на какое-то время, чем-то вроде места преступления? Человеческая сексуальность, твоя и моя. Быть может, ты разгадаешь нас обоих, и все закончится? Или не остановишься после разгадки? Быть может, это – лишь загадка, пульсирующая в твоем разуме, пока не найден ответ? Что-то банальное, обычные химические реакции, которые ты изучишь, поймешь, а затем пресытишься? 

По правде говоря, я совершенно не представляю, что творится в твоей голове. Ты – настоящий, живой и такой сложный. Мне хочется, чтобы ты пристрастился ко мне, Шерлок. Как к кофеину, никотину или кокаину. Это ведь тоже лишь химические соединения, но они нужны тебе. Каждая ночь со мной должна нести опасность. Вот чего я хочу. 

Прижимаюсь губами к твоему животу и чувствую подбородком жар твоего члена. Я думал об этом. Не единожды. То есть, фантазировал, представлял. Просыпался среди ночи, желая этого больше всего на свете. Самое горячее, самое несбыточное мое желание. Но теперь это – реальность, и это значимо, это отличается от фантазий. Мы оба не спим, и это важно. Мы делаем свой выбор. Осознанно. 

_Членосос._ Почему это считают оскорблением? 

Никогда еще так не боялся возможной неудачи. Желание и страх смешались, переплелись. Мне хочется, чтобы ты пристрастился к этому, потому что со мной это уже произошло. 

Мне нужно успеть насладиться тобой таким, открытым и уступчивым. Не могу даже представить, что ты таким и останешься. Думаю, ты просто пока еще не разобрался, как брать на себя руководящую роль в этом вопросе, но уверен, что научишься. И, вероятно, очень скоро. Ты поймешь, что нравится тебе, а что - мне, и будешь просто указывать: _вот так, Джон. Ты разве забыл? Вот так. Быстрее, помнишь? Семнадцатое апреля, Джон! Да! Вот так, и не останавливайся._

Так все и будет? Возможно. Не имею ни малейшего понятия. С тобой часто тяжело, ты требователен, и вряд ли будешь другим в этой сфере. Что ж, я не возражаю, если будет именно так. Если я по-прежнему смогу вызывать те возгласы, что срываются с твоих губ сейчас, то – да, все будет замечательно. Будет превосходно. Но пока ты еще не понимаешь, не имеешь представления, чего именно хочешь. Значит, я должен выяснить это за тебя, должен наблюдать и прислушиваться, понять, как твое тело откликается на мои действия. Я должен понять, что именно тебе нравится, и не допустить ошибки. На нее просто нет права. Это важно. Я хочу удержать тебя, хочу быть для тебя желанным.

Твои глаза открыты. Ты наблюдаешь за мной. 

Господи. 

Шерлок, у тебя сейчас такое лицо… Ты кажешься слегка ошеломленным. Ты… Боже. Вероятно, это самое интимное, что я вообще когда-либо видел – это выражение на твоем лице. Какая-то странная хрупкость. Хрупкость, за которой нет слабости. И, кажется, ранимость. Да. Ты кажешься доведенным до отчаяния. И немного потерянным. Ты смотришь на меня так, как будто ты меня любишь. 

Стоп, нет. Предполагать такое опасно, особенно если дело касается тебя. Вот только я не знаю другого толкования. Это кажется именно любовью. 

Страсть, любовь… возможно ли увидеть разницу под таким углом? Вероятно, нет. У меня точно не получится. Глядя на человека, которым одержим, видишь то, что хочешь увидеть, не так ли? Но все же… То, как потяжелели твои веки, как вздрагивают, касаясь меня, твои пальцы – ты желаешь всего этого, желаешь меня, это так явно. Очевидно! Я прикасаюсь к тебе и вижу на твоем лице удовольствие. Да, вот так. Тебе это нравится. Тебе нужно больше, и я могу это тебе дать, я хочу этого. Господи. 

Как же легко превратить тебя в карикатуру на тебя самого. Но ты совершенно не такой. 

Ты ведь очень многого не говоришь. А еще больше есть того, что о тебе никто не знает. Даже я. И, похоже, именно так ты собираешься показать мне свои чувства, дать понять. Быть может, неосознанно. Именно вот таким взглядом. Ты смотришь на меня так, словно я – воздух, которым ты дышишь. И когда ты целуешь меня, прикасаешься, я понимаю, что это правда. Ты – такой же человек, как и я. Просто ты тщательно это скрываешь. Смотри на меня, Шерлок, смотри не отрываясь. 

Я нервничаю, не стану отрицать. Нервничаю, но когда ты смотришь на меня вот так, я… 

Я желаю тебя еще больше. Я не мечтал о подобном взгляде, никогда. Не мечтал о подобном. Но я его вижу. Шерлок, не оставляй меня больше, хорошо? Никогда. Глядя на тебя сейчас, я понимаю: ты этого не сделаешь. Я нужен тебе точно так же, как и ты мне. Ты любишь меня так же сильно, как я тебя. Это написано у тебя на лице. Все хорошо, Шерлок. Что бы ни случилось, я тоже тебя не оставлю. Мы со всем справимся. 

Так, ладно. Я знаю, как это. Знаю, на что это похоже. Мне хочется, чтобы ты ощутил то же, что и я; хочется, чтобы ты растворился в этом, во мне. Я тебя удержу, я тебя поймаю. И если смотреть на тебя, то я ни капли не нервничаю. 

Боже ты мой… Ты вздрагиваешь всем телом от прикосновения моих губ. Похоже, я слишком долго тянул, ты, верно, был готов к этому еще до того, как я раздел тебя. Еще тогда, когда я смотрел на тебя при свете и гладил тебя по бедру. Будь со мной, Шерлок, не отключайся. Я знаю, как это, знаю, что чувствуешь, когда тебя просто заглатывают, и я хочу, чтобы ты это испытал, но начать мне нужно с другого – мне нужно узнать все твои грани. Это как исследование, ты не возражаешь? Я поцеловал тебя повсюду, и здесь хочу поцеловать тоже. 

Горячий, твердый и до странности нежный. И все это понятно, логично. Горьковато-соленый вкус смешивается с текстурой, и все так просто и ясно. Гладкость и нежность, твердость и упругость, горечь и соль и за всем этим - странная сладость. Многогранная природа кожи здесь очевиднее всего. Все так сложно, но, в итоге, на самом деле просто – это ты. Это ты, и я хочу тебя. 

Мне слышно, как ты стискиваешь зубы, я чувствую, как твои пальцы сжимаются на моих руках, ты хватаешься за меня, что было сил. Твое тело вздрагивает, а дыхание замирает. 

\- Все в порядке? – это даже не шепот – шелест, коснувшийся твоей кожи выдох, но меня это не волнует: я не желаю отстраняться. Мне это нравится, мне это нужно. _Членосос_. Что ж, ну и пусть. Мне все равно. Достаточно знать, что это делает с тобой и со мной. Как может это быть оскорблением? Да это должно быть комплиментом, мать вашу! 

Ты судорожно выдыхаешь и вновь втягиваешь воздух. Да, Шерлок, дыши. Дыши, не останавливайся. 

\- М-м-м, - ты киваешь, слегка ослабляешь хватку. Ты ничего не скажешь: здесь нет и не может быть слов. Теперь ты закрыл глаза. Это – предвкушение, не так ли. Ресницы кажутся такими длинными. Знаешь, ты ведь прекрасен. Это же всем видно? Я не могу этого не видеть, только не теперь. Ты только взгляни… Все хорошо, да. Все в порядке. 

Мне хочется рассказать тебе обо всем. О своих мечтах и фантазиях, о долгих месяцах, когда был лишь твой голос, звучащий у меня в голове. Мне тебя так не хватало, Шерлок. С тобой умерла какая-то часть меня, и с тобой она вернулась обратно. Мое сердце переполнено тобой. Я понятия не имею, как рассказать тебе об этом, – слов не найти, их не хватит. Значит, должно быть достаточно того, что сейчас происходит между нами. Моих губ и языка, и того, как я ласкаю тебя ртом. Если во всем этом есть значение и смысл, Шерлок, - найди их. Это под силу только тебе. Ты услышишь меня, поймешь. Я уверен в этом. 

В итоге все дело в движении, скорости и постоянном давлении. И вот ты уже задыхаешься, вздрагиваешь, напрягаешься, и с твоих губ слетают звуки, не складывающиеся в слова. Ты вцепляешься мне в волосы, и я чувствую на губах вкус твоей спермы. Это – для меня: я сделал это, а ты мне позволил. Я благодарен и, если честно, все еще немного потрясен. Потрясен, что я здесь, что ты здесь, что мир оказался настолько жесток, чтобы отнять тебя, и настолько добр, чтобы тебя вернуть. Ты крепко целуешь меня, с силой прижимаешь к себе, ласкаешь, и все так молниеносно… Потому что сейчас есть лишь ты, твой вкус и твой запах. Больше ничего не существует, и ничто не имеет значения. 

*

Нас сорвало с якоря. Мостовой нет – лишь вода. Темза? Она огромна. Берега вдали кажутся размытыми серыми пятнами, и я даже не уверен толком, что это именно берега. 

Ты поднимаешь парус, сделанный из брошенного в стирку белья. Гениально. Превосходная идея, Шерлок. Просто поразительная. Ты способен найти выход из положения невероятно быстро. А я только и мог, что озадаченно смотреть на воду.

Стоп. А где миссис Хадсон? 

\- Она в «вороньем гнезде».   
«Воронье гнездо»? В «221б» оно есть? Хм… Никогда его не замечал. 

\- Ты видишь, Джон, - начинаешь ты, - но не…

 

Да, знаю. _Я не наблюдаю._ Слышал это уже не раз. С тем же успехом можно написать эти слова у меня на лбу: _Он Не Наблюдает._

Должен признать, в этот раз собственная неспособность к наблюдению меня пугает. «Воронье гнездо»? Что, вот прямо так – на крыше? До чего странно. Как я умудрился его не заметить до сих пор? Оно сделано из обоев и шифера и, надо сказать, красивое.   
\- Все в порядке, Джон. Здесь мы в безопасности.

Да, думаю так и есть. Здесь Морану до нас не добраться. Мы увидим, как он подплывает на ялике, заметим задолго до того, как он начнет представлять серьезную угрозу. Мы уплывем прочь, оставив его стихии. Все порты для него закрыты. Документов у него нет, отпечатки пальцев опалены войной. Если он попытается последовать за нами, его скрутят.

План идеален. 

Но ведь есть этот их безотказный вариант. У них всегда есть запасной план, Шерлок. Тебе ли не знать. Разве ты забыл? Не может все быть так просто. 

Мориарти захоронен в котле отопления. Он выжидает, чтобы нанести удар. Ждет, когда, щелкнув, распахнется крохотная дверца. Тогда он выберется наружу, бесчувственный и полумертвый, змеей проскользнет по лестнице в квартиру. Проползет вдоль плинтусов, укроется под кроватью и будет ждать, а когда ты уснешь рядом со мной, сожмет костлявыми руками твое горло. Он готов показать тебе новую игру, от которой ты не сможешь отказаться. Она выведет тебя за стены, в волны снаружи. Он убьет тебя ради того, чтобы умереть вместе с тобой: это все, что ему нужно. 

Шерлок, он в котле. Не могу пошевелиться, не могу ничего сказать: губы застыли, смерзлись. Он в котле. Найди его. Уничтожь. Вышвырни за борт. Ты считал, что их безотказный план – просто взрывчатка, но это лишь прикрытие. Она нужна лишь, чтобы отвлечь внимание. Ты ошибся. В котле спрятано нечто опаснее взрывчатки, Шерлок. Его кости. Он не мертв, он не может умереть без тебя.

Я чувствую, что он там. Он ждет, его мертвые глаза прожигают в корпусе дыру, он планирует величайшую игру. Ведь именно это ты любишь больше всего: игры, загадки – не людей. Не меня. Ты – его любимый соперник, а он – твой.

Ты проходишь по квартире, выставляешь в окно гарпун с прикрепленной к нему простыней. 

\- Курс на восток, - говоришь ты, - А затем в Америку. Там проводят парады.

Полагаю, так и есть. Мы спрячемся среди миллионов, затеряемся в лентах и серпантине. Костям Мориарти придется очень постараться, чтобы обнаружить нас там. Вот только я уже слышу, как в котле открывается дверца. А тебе это слышно? Петли проржавели. Она открывается. Прислушайся, Шерлок. Здесь нужно не наблюдать – слушать. 

Ветер слишком силен, тебе ничего не расслышать. А я – слышу. Я кричу, но меня ты не слышишь тоже. Он приближается. Выползает из котла наружу, мне слышно, как постукивают по полу его костяные пальцы. Он отнимет тебя у меня.

Дай сюда свое пальто, Шерлок. Я его надену, и быть может, он примет меня за тебя. Я вступлю с ним в схватку. Поднимайся наверх, к миссис Хадсон. А я буду ждать его здесь. 

*

\- Это противозаконно, Джон, - он что-то записывает в блокнот, достает полицейскую ленту. Собирается огородить ею кровать, невзирая на то, что это – не место преступления? Или нет? Не знаю. Не помню.

Что мы натворили? Зачем здесь Грег? Кто его впустил? И кто все эти люди, они тоже все из Скотланд-Ярда? Некоторых я знаю. Что они здесь делают? 

Понятия не имел, что в спальню в принципе может поместиться столько народа. 

Ты лежишь рядом со мной, дремлешь. Обнаженный, как и я сам. Именно это противозаконно? Лежать нагишом в постели с соседом по квартире? Ты обхватил меня рукой поперек живота, пальцы сжимаются на поясе. Твое дыхание вычерчивает узоры на моей коже. Полагаю, в этом и есть наша вина – мы обнажены во внеурочное время. Ничего не могу поделать: мне нужно тебя поцеловать, и плевать, сколько ярдовцев набьется в нашу спальню. Мне нужно тебя поцеловать. У тебя мягкие, податливые губы, ты задремал крепче, чем кажется. Но все равно отвечаешь на поцелуй. Господи, Шерлок, ты так мил. Кто бы мог подумать, что это так. Кто бы мог подумать. 

Я ведь тобой не овладел? 

Нет. Уверен, что нет. Я бы запомнил. 

Быть может, я проделал это во сне, или когда спал ты? Потому они здесь? Я попытался взять тебя, пока мы спали, а в Скотланд-Ярде сработала тревога, или что-то в этом роде? 

Прости, Шерлок. Если я это и сделал, то ненамеренно. Я не хотел.

То есть, мне бы хотелось этого, но только при твоем явном согласии и активном участии. Уж точно не когда ты спишь. Я не хочу причинить тебе боль. Я люблю тебя. Мне жаль. Что же все-таки произошло? 

С тобой все хорошо? Кажется, ты в норме. Ты задремал. Твое колено угнездилось между моих. Мне нужно поцеловать тебя снова. Это как дыхание, мне нужно то и дело целовать тебя, иначе в груди поднимается паника. Твои губы мягкие, влажные, и мне хочется большего. Ты придвигаешься ближе, кладешь голову мне на плечо. Это приятно. Это замечательно. Мне нравится запах твоих волос, твой запах. Это прекрасно. 

Я совершенно уверен, что не овладел тобой. Но, кажется, я многого не помню. Кто-то накачал нас наркотиками? Моран? Погоди, быть может, это ты взял меня? Нет, не думаю. Хотя, я бы не возражал. 

То есть, мне было бы интересно. Ну, разумеется, любопытство присуще всем, разве нет? Если захочешь, можно будет попробовать и это. 

Именно так и произошло? Значит, должен быть отчет, мне бы хотелось на него взглянуть. Акт мужеложества в полусне, адрес – «221б» Бейкер-стрит. Пострадавших и жалоб нет. 

Господи, миссис Хадсон, наверное, тоже уже в курсе. До чего неловко. Узнала об этом раньше меня. Все это так странно. 

Стоп. Мне казалось, наказание за мужеложество отменили уже давно. 

\- Значит, ты ошибался, - это Андерсон. Зачем они привели судмедэксперта? Нужно исследовать простыни на предмет следов семяизвержения? А личный осмотр тоже предполагается? Какое им вообще до нас дело? 

\- Пока ничего, - это ты. У тебя в руке телефон, ты засовываешь его под подушку. 

\- Нас собираются арестовать, - у Диммока уже наготове наручники. Нас снова пристегнут друг к другу? В прошлый раз это обернулось для них не лучшим образом. Вероятно, они забыли. Надеюсь, нам дадут сперва одеться. Сидеть нагишом на пластиковом стуле будет неловко. 

\- Нет, не арестуют, - ты снова целуешь меня. Это замечательно. Целуй меня, не останавливайся. Пока мы целуемся, нас нельзя арестовывать. Кажется, этот закон сохранился со времен Плантагенетов.* – Засыпай, Джон. 

Верно. Спящего тоже нельзя арестовывать. Это считается нарушением прав человека, и за это можно подать иск в Гаагский суд.** Отличная идея, Шерлок, просто превосходная. 

*

Бомба может взорваться в любой момент. В любую секунду. А мы застряли здесь. Почему так вышло? Нам не выбраться, а если останемся – погибнем. Вот оно. Конец. Места почти нет, его едва хватает, чтобы я мог тебя удержать. Воздуха почти не осталось. 

Мэри стоит у кровати. В руках у нее - кольцо. Вот что случается, когда покупаешь кольцо на помолвку, но не отдаешь его: оно становится чем-то вроде оружия, обретает власть. 

\- Если все забудешь, то выживешь, Джон. 

Забуду? Что значит - «забуду»? 

\- Ну, почти все. Все о нем. И обо мне. Откажись от пяти лет воспоминаний, и выживешь. И он тоже. 

Такова цена? Спасение в обмен на пять лет жизни? 

Это же все мои воспоминания о тебе. Это звуки твоего голоса в моей голове, голоса, произносящего слова, которых ты не говорил наяву. Это вся моя жизнь с момента возвращения домой, последние ее пять лет. Это – вся моя жизнь с тобой. Все расследования, все минуты смятения и разочарования, все те разы, когда я смеялся с тобой, и те разы, когда хотелось тебе врезать. Все мечты и фантазии о тебе. Откажусь от всего этого, и мы выживем. 

Это приносит облегчение. Мне уже казалось, что выхода нет. Спасибо, Мэри. Спасибо тебе. Прости, что никогда о Нем не рассказывал. 

\- Ничего. Я знала.

Да. Полагаю, так и было. Ты смогла понять. Разумеется, ты же читала мои книги. А в них все это есть. Это знает весь мир. 

\- Ты принимаешь условия сделки? 

Думаю, выбора у меня нет. Что значат воспоминания о тебе по сравнению с нашими жизнями? Выбора нет.  
\- Да.  
Что мне нужно делать? 

\- Просто не двигайся, - она кивает, роняет кольцо на пол и уходит.

Не двигаться. Это мне вполне по силам. Я прижму тебя к груди, прижмусь губами к твоему затылку и не отстранюсь, пока все не закончится. Все хорошо, все в порядке. Твои пальцы ложатся поверх моих. Ты слышал, что она сказала? Ты все понял? Бомба рванет, Шерлок, но мы не погибнем, а я снова стану обновленным, я вернусь из мертвых. 

Я забуду ту ночь в Дартмуре. Забуду утро, когда ты, ужасно простуженный, забрался ко мне в кровать. Забуду, как мы сидели на диване, смотрели по телевизору такую чушь, что ты смотрел на меня, как на психа, стоило мне начать смеяться. Забуду головы в холодильнике. И то, как впервые поцеловал тебя.

Этого воспоминания жаль. С ним очень жаль расставаться. 

Что же, значит, будет новый первый поцелуй, разве нет? Будет, точно будет. Надеюсь. 

О том, что ты умер, я тоже забуду. Забуду, что видел твое падение. Забуду последние три года. Хоть что-то. Этого я даже жду. Мне не придется снова переживать потерю тебя. А это делает потерю воспоминаний почти желанной. Я снова стану военным, военврачом в поисках работы. Любой. Хоть какой-нибудь. Я буду потерян. И одинок. 

Быть может, я снова стану хромать. Тебе придется исцелить меня еще раз, Шерлок. Хорошо? Ты же знаешь меня. Я стану новым человеком, я буду в смятении и не буду знать, кто ты такой. Но ведь это буду все тот же я. И пусть я не буду этого знать, я полюблю тебя, как только увижу. Тебе нужно будет помочь мне это разглядеть. 

Кольцо плывет в воздухе над нами, и я чувствую, как оно что-то из меня вытягивает. Должно быть, воспоминания. Они поднимаются ввысь, окутывают нас туманом. Зеленым, розовым и оранжевым. Он гудит, он накрывает кровать, размывает все остальное. Горит над нами северным сиянием. Это – вытянутые из меня любовь и память. И это – красиво. Правда, красиво. Я рад, что смог это увидеть. Больше эти воспоминания не нужны, ведь здесь – ты. Мы можем начать все сначала. Все будет хорошо.

\- Не двигайся, - слышу я голос Мэри, как будто она стоит совсем рядом. Спасибо тебе, Мэри. Спасибо. Это дело тебе поручил Майкрофт? Я лишь хочу, чтобы ты была счастлива, получила желаемое. Надеюсь, так с тобой и будет. Прости меня.

Бомба. Она взорвется в любую секунду. Я готов. Готов. Пять лет моей жизни уйдут в ничто, и это правильно. 

\- Напомни мне, Шерлок, - я забуду все. Буду кем-то иным. Буду печален, одинок и, самую малость, враждебен. Моя сестра только что отдала мне старый телефон. Я только что вернулся из Афганистана, и в дождь у меня ноет плечо. Это почти чувствуется. Я забуду тебя, Шерлок. Тебе придется помнить все за меня. 

\- Я напомню.

Слышен взрыв. Вот и все. Прощай. Скоро увидимся. Наступившая тьма ослепляет. 

*

Вокруг тихо и спокойно. Темно. Время перевалило за два часа ночи. Я не сплю. Ты лежишь рядом, положив руку мне на бедро, поглаживаешь.

\- Пока еще ничего, - шепчешь ты. Высоко в небе стоит полная луна, ее видно через окно. Где же он? Чего ждет? – Засыпай.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**От переводчиков** _
> 
> _* Плантагенеты — королевская династия французского происхождения, с 1154 по 1485 гг. были правителями Англии._
> 
> _** В Гааге находятся Международный уголовный суд, в компетенцию которого входит преследование лиц, ответственных за геноцид, военные преступления и преступления против человечности, и Международный суд ООН, разбирающий споры между государствами. Похоже, Джон, либо автор путают его с Европейским судом по правам человека в Страсбурге._


	57. Без чувства стыдливости

Сквозь занавески льется тусклый рассвет. Серо, на улице дождь, капли успокаивающе барабанят по стеклу. Восход солнца, падающие вниз капли: мы можем что-то делать, что-то решать, к чему-то стремиться, что-то начинать и что-то оставлять на потом, но это останется неизменным. Нас ждет промозглый, прохладный и серый день. И это нормально. 

Раннее утро, и, насколько я могу судить, ночью ничего не взорвалось. Быть может, этот их запасной вариант вышел из строя. В конце концов, взрывчатку закладывали несколько лет назад, и она могла бесславно скончаться в отопительном котле. А может, на самом деле уже все кончено. Ты ведь мог со всем разобраться ночью. Как знать. Быть может, за завтраком, когда мы будем сидеть на кухне среди ноутбуков и телефонов, ты упомянешь об этом безразличным тоном, как будто это - нечто обыденное. _Кстати, Джон. Моран нанес нам визит ночью, я пустил ему пулю в лоб. Боюсь, в прихожей теперь грязновато. Еще чаю?_ Такого от тебя вполне можно ожидать. 

Тихо, рано, и ты все еще спишь. По крайней мере, мне так кажется. Ты не шевелишься, дыхание ровное, медленное. Ты снова расположился на моей груди, как на подушке, сжимаешь пальцами мое бедро. Между банальным неудобством и опасностью придушить – тонкая грань, но ты смог найти ту единственную точку равновесия и улегся так, что это действительно удобно. Думаю, все дело в прошедшей ночи, в практике. Это замечательно. Просто чудесно. Потрясающе. 

Быть может, теперь это и есть наше обычное утро. Ты будешь прижиматься ко мне во сне, хвататься за меня, как будто боясь, что меня унесет прочь. Но ведь это не я оставил тебя, Шерлок, а наоборот. Да, у тебя были на то причины, но все же – это сделал именно ты, не я. Я – тот, кто всегда должен оставаться на месте. Мои ноги прикованы к земле, а ты – из тех, кто в любой момент, без предупреждения, готов сорваться ввысь. Это ты можешь при желании незримо парить над нами. Так ты и поступаешь. Очень часто ты поступаешь именно так, и все. 

_Легкий на подъем,_ как говорится. Правда, я имел в виду совсем другое.

Хотя, думаю, это тоже верно. 

Ты ничего не говорил. 

Я ничего не спрашивал. 

Это не имело значения. В конечном счете, мне, наверное, и не нужно было точного знания. Мне нравилась твоя неопределенность, двойственная природа, нравилась призрачная возможность того, что однажды я смогу поцеловать тебя, спокойно и безнаказанно. Ты не подтверждал этого и не отрицал, я просто сделал предположение. 

До настоящего момента ты ничем не доказывал и не отрицал, что я прав. 

Но это ведь ни о чем не говорит. 

Если это ничего не говорит обо мне, то и о тебе ничего не скажет. 

Если говорить об отношениях и сексе, то, да, выбирая между представителями обоих полов, я, как обычно, остановлюсь на женщине. Это по-прежнему так, тут ничего не изменилось. У меня вовсе не проснулся внезапный интерес к мужчинам. Если ты отвернешься от меня, уйдешь, - не думаю, что стану искать отношений с другим. Если не брать в расчет какие-то исключительные обстоятельства, сомневаюсь, что мне это будет нужно. Правда, как знать. Но все же, если говорить об этих двух категориях, о мужчинах и женщинах в целом, - меня тянет ко вторым. Обычно. Просто моя тяга к тебе превыше всего во всех смыслах. 

Разве есть в этом хоть какая-то логика? Похоже, нет.

И это странно. 

Я тебя хочу. Вот так просто. Тебя – тихого, спокойного и мягкого, тебя – порывистого, громогласного и кипучего. Отчаянного и бесшабашного, во много раз превосходящего интеллектом всех вокруг. Напуганного и потерянного, ожесточенного и изворотливого, сбитого с толку, язвительного, рассеянного… Потрясающего, гениального, безнадежно резкого с окружающими… Да, меня тянет к женщинам, а в тебе женственного нет ни капли. Но все же тяга к тебе превыше тяги ко всем ним. В этом почти нет логики, но это так.

И плевать я хотел на ярлыки. Пусть навешивают, это не имеет значения. Я буду счастлив быть рядом с тобой всю свою жизнь. Именно это мне нужно: ты. До конца моих дней. 

Нужно сказать тебе. 

Правда, для такого разговора рановато, разве нет? Пожалуй, да. И рано и нет. Слишком рано и слишком, на столетия, поздно. Наши поцелуи еще можно пересчитать по пальцам, но все же мне следовало признаться тебе уже давно. Ведь это было правдой всегда, и я это знал. Знал. 

Ты открываешь глаза, чувствую, как скользнули по коже груди ресницы. Ты проснулся. Ты не спишь, ты лежишь на мне, твоя ладонь - у меня на бедре, колено угнездилось между моих, а в лодыжку упирается твоя стопа. Ты решил остаться здесь, со мной, и просто лежишь и дышишь. Тебе не хочется уходить, а мне не хочется тебя отпускать. 

Мы ведь можем остаться в кровати и лежать вот так, ничего не говоря. Мы оба делаем свой выбор: не только секс, не только и не просто неуправляемая, рожденная паникой и ужасом осознания того, что смерть так близко, страсть. Нет. Мы выбираем не только это, но и то, что есть сейчас: тихое, спокойное утро вместе, в крепких объятиях друг друга. Выбираем осознанно: это ни с чем не спутать. 

Мои пальцы ложатся на твою изогнутую спину - так естественно и легко. Медленно, от поясницы и выше, к основанию шеи: гладкая, теплая и словно едва знакомая кожа. Вот здесь, под лопаткой, я оставлял поцелуй. Вся твоя кожа сейчас, словно лоскутное одеяло моих воспоминаний, стоит прикоснуться, и они всплывают в памяти одно за другим. Твои пальцы вздрагивают, сжимают мое бедро. Мы выбрали, Шерлок. Выбор сделан. Если я тебе нужен, я здесь. А ведь так и есть. Счастливое завершение истории. Точнее, станет таковым при прочих равных условиях, чего просто не бывает. 

Ты дышишь спокойно и ровно. Движения твоих пальцев, касающееся кожи дыхание убаюкивают. В окно мерно стучит дождь. Сейчас тихо и рано. Нам не нужно спешить, не нужно никуда бежать. Здесь, в этой постели, с нами остается миллион невысказанных слов, а произнести их не получается. Пока не получается. Быть может, потом. Да, позже, постепенно, я все тебе расскажу.

Мы можем остаться здесь и дремать, пока солнце не поднимется высоко в небо, а в животе не забурчит от голода. Быть может, с этого момента таким станет наше утро. Утро, когда ты не погружен в расследование и не провел всю ночь, перебирая бумаги или препарируя очередную печень. Наше утро, время от времени, может быть именно таким. Это замечательно. Это… 

Что за… 

Что за черто…

О, господи. 

Нам конец, конец. Он нас обнаружил.

Грохот надвигается стеной. Словно разверзается сам ад. 

Черт. Шерлок, держись. Сюда. Прикрой голову. 

Так сильно, что нас сбрасывает с кровати. Взрыв: сама квартира взлетает на воздух. Вот оно. Грохот ножами вонзается в уши. Шерлок, сюда. Это – вторжение; стены содрогаются и осыпаются крошкой. И, кажется, невозможно дышать. 

Перед глазами проносится вспышка. Шерлок, бомба рванула. Вот оно. Сюда, к стене, не поднимайся. С прикроватного столика обрушивается и разлетается на осколки лампа. Господи ты боже мой. 

Как будто раскачивается сам мир. Как будто землетрясение, только в разы громче. Кажется, что мы вываливаемся наружу, на улицу. Дом содрогается, меня трясет. В ушах стоит звон. Где-то рядом бьется стекло. Черт, вот и оно. Конец. Держись, Шерлок. Не смей сдаваться. 

Взрывчатка, безотказный вариант. Моран таки им воспользовался, наконец. Ни свет ни заря, черт бы его подрал. Взрывчатка, верно, была в подвале. Наверняка. Разнесла фундамент, и дом теперь рухнет. Шерлок, вы, ты и те, кто на тебя работал, нашли не все. Взрывчатка, заложенная здесь, как и в квартире Мэри… чертовы МИ-5, ведь можно же было хоть безопасное укрытие обезопасить… Это такое непомерное требование? Они допустили, чтобы взлетела на воздух квартира Мэри, а теперь и «221б» в руинах. Непрофессионалы чертовы. Если выживем, адресую им очень жесткое послание. 

Стоп. Подождите… Все закончилось? 

Все? Треск, где-то падает и бьется стекло. Господи. 

Спокойно. Дыши. 

Боже правый. 

Взрыв оказался куда сильнее, чем я ожидал. 

Теперь какой-то вой. Это еще что? А, точно, сигнализация, и не одна. Взрывом тряхануло все машины, и теперь они, или то, что от них осталось, недовольно верещат. Видимо, досталось всей улице. Насколько все серьезно? Думаю, сами увидим. 

На мостовую падает стекло. Похоже, окна выбило в радиусе нескольких метров минимум. Господи боже. 

Шерлок? Ты как? Ты ошарашен, слегка изумлен. Так? Ты не представлял, что будет вот так. Ты все еще сонно моргаешь. Невзирая на все ожидание, мы оказались к этому совершенно не готовы. У тебя, как и у меня, быстро колотится сердце. Дыши, Шерлок. Мы живы. 

\- Ты в норме? – ран не видно. Голова цела, слава богу. Позвоночник в норме, кости целы, крови нет. С тобой все в порядке. А со мной? Да, со мной тоже. Мы живы. Все получилось. Господи, вот уж это действительно повод для праздника. 

\- Да, - твой голос слегка дрожит, да и мой, наверняка, сейчас не лучше. – В порядке. Мы в порядке. 

Да, так и есть. Что ж. Мы поднимаемся на ноги, шатаясь, как котята, цепляясь друг за друга и тяжело дыша. Ты хватаешь меня за плечо, чтобы удержаться, смотришь на меня, и никак не выходит прочесть то выражение, что сейчас на твоем лице: страх, вина, а, быть может, вопрос. Кажется, потребность. Во мне. Желание. Волнение. Не знаю. Гладишь меня по шее. Ты жив, и я тоже. Мы здесь еще как минимум на один день. Это – доказательство. Все могло обернуться и совсем иначе. 

\- Это котел рванул? – первоочередной вопрос: взорвалась бомба. По ощущениям, взрыв произошел внутри здания. Второй ведь у него не заготовлено? Точно? Надеюсь, что нет. Ты бы мне сказал, будь у него еще одна. Второго взрыва мы можем и не пережить. Квартира так точно не выдержит. 

\- Нет, - ты поднимаешь бровь. – Это фургон, Джон. Всего лишь фургон. 

Отпускаешь меня, и я чуть было не заваливаюсь вперед. Оказывается, я на тебя опирался. Колени ослабли. Нет. У меня все получится. Не нужна мне трость. Надеюсь. Только не опять. Господи. Вдох, выдох. В воздухе запах влажной штукатурки. Нет, со мной все хорошо. Был взрыв, а мы выжили. Ты шаришь в осколках лампы, вытаскиваешь телефон. 

Ноги у тебя бледные, длинные и худые. Под кожей прорисовываются мышцы, напряженные, натянутые от бедер и до колен. Ты худой, но сильный. Твое тело вылеплено так тщательно и продуманно. Я знаю, что это так. Тебе необходимо быть сильным и быстрым, и этому ты уделяешь большое внимание, но даже понятия не имеешь, какое ты производишь впечатление. Ты не считаешь себя зрелищем, заслуживающим внимания. Ты худой, ты сильный, и ты опасен, но у тебя тело танцора: мускулистое, точеное, прекрасное. Ты приседаешь, балансируя, на одной ноге, мошонка прижата к внутренней стороне бедра. Ты стоишь передо мной нагишом и чувствуешь себя при этом совершенно раскованно. 

Разумеется, так и должно быть. Я все лучше узнаю́ твое обнаженное тело, а со временем, думаю, оно станет совсем привычным. 

\- Взорвался фургон снаружи, точно, как планировалось, - ты просматриваешь сообщения. Точно, как планировалось? Что-то сомневаюсь. Твои пальцы так и мелькают по клавишам. Ты кому-то пишешь. Вероятно, Майкрофту. Или кому-то из МИ-5, не знаю точно. Они же ведут наблюдение, так? И теперь смогут найти Морана. Верно? Что должны делать мы? 

\- Рвануло несколько сильнее, чем планировалось, ты так не думаешь? 

\- Вероятно, - пожимаешь плечами. 

Да уж, _вероятно_ , не то слово. Ты же не хотел всю Бейкер-стрит развалить. Ты уже отвлекся, пишешь сообщение. Кому? Что творится? 

И который, черт подери, час? Господи. Полшестого утра. Еще раньше, чем мне казалось. Жуткая рань. 

Моран выжидал идеального момента. Полшестого утра – самое время, чтобы устроить взрыв, так что ли? Черт. В воздухе запах гари, дымный и химический. Должно быть, пахнет тем, чем начинили бомбу. И обгоревшими обоями. Как там миссис Хадсон? В ушах звенит. Взорвался фургон, а ее квартира в том конце здания. С ней все должно быть в порядке, разве нет? Нужно одеться и проверить, как она. 

\- Пойду, посмотрю как там миссис Хадсон, - надо что-нибудь накинуть. Твой халат здесь, висит у двери, мой остался наверху. Черт. – Думаешь, с ней все хорошо? – ты ухмыляешься, уставившись в телефон, не слушаешь, что я говорю. Хорошие новости? – Что там? 

\- Пошли, - ты так воодушевлен, как будто сейчас утро Рождества, а в гостиной тебя дожидается вожделенный подарок, перевязанный лентой. Шерлок, серьезно, тебе знакомо понятие _своевременность?_ Миновав осколки лампы, ты распахиваешь дверь. Мое сердце все еще отчаянно колотится, и меня немного трясет. Когда прогремел взрыв, я дремал. Это меня напугало. Не нужно так ухмыляться в мою сторону. Как будто все это – забава. Ничего с собой не могу поделать, мне смешно. От твоего совершенно бешеного энтузиазма так и тянет расхохотаться. Обожаю в тебе эту черту, правда. Это превосходно. 

Что ж, пойдем. Посмотрим на нанесенный урон.

В кухне все в порядке, лишь упали с тумбочки и разбились несколько тарелок. В остальном все хорошо. Окна целы, перевернутый стул, кажется, не сломан. О, еще распахнулась дверца буфета. Оттуда выпали и разбились еще несколько тарелок и одна чашка. Что ж, это ничего. Это вполне можно заменить. 

Ты нагибаешься над обеденным столом и тут же принимаешься барабанить по клавиатуре. Одна ступня стоит на полу ровно, вторая – на цыпочках. Из-за этого одно бедро слегка приподнято, и…

О, господи…

Кстати о своевременности: разглядывать открывшийся вид с таким воодушевлением сейчас явно не следует. Учитывая обстоятельства. Господи, в тебе совершенно отсутствует чувство стыдливости. Нужно принести и набросить тебе на плечи халат, во избежание… последствий. Воображению лучше не разгуливаться, а дождаться более подходящего момента. 

Теперь в гостиную… 

Боже ты мой. 

Да, это уж точно не котел. Черт подери. Оконные стекла швырнуло внутрь взрывной волной, рамы вдавило. Мебель раскидало, повсюду осколки. По центру комнаты валяется задний фонарь. Искореженный кусок капота расколотил надвое журнальный столик. Фургон в буквальном смысле разнесло на кусочки, внесло их в комнату. Кажется, у двери лежит какая-то деталь двигателя, в полу перед ним – трещина. Окна теперь – лишь провалы в стенах. 

Ты же часами стоял у этого окна. Нажми он на «пуск» раньше – ты был бы мертв. В этом нет никаких сомнений. Господи. Тебе бы настал конец. 

А я был бы обязан поднимать твое окровавленное тело с усыпанного осколками и обрывками металла паркета. О чем ты только думал? 

Сколько раз я проходил мимо этого фургона, словно он не несет совершенно никакой угрозы. А с тобой ведь все и всегда несет чуть больше опасности. Это – входная плата, и это же – часть того, что в тебе притягивает. 

Вой сигнализаций напоминает какую-то безумную симфонию, вдалеке слышен чей-то крик. Нет, вопль. В нем ужас и шок. Разумеется. Сейчас же раннее утро, а посреди Бейкер-стрит только что рванула бомба. Это просто обязано вызвать панику. Что стряслось? Война? Теракт? Они не знают. Они не были к этому готовы. 

Если говорить до конца начистоту, то и я тоже. Руки все еще немного дрожат, колени тоже. Боже. Пронесло просто чудом. Сирены. Мне слышно, как они завывают вдали, приближаются. 

\- Стоп, - бросаешь ты. – Джон, даже не… - что «не»? – Просто жди, - на мониторе видно, как по карте Лондона, извиваясь, ползут линии. Вот-вот программа укажет точное местоположение Морана, так? И вдруг все замирает, участок карты увеличивается. – Есть. 

\- Ты его обнаружил? – ведь так и есть, верно? Ты его обнаружил. 

Ты подскакиваешь, смахиваешь телефон в ладонь и устремляешься в гостиную. Шерлок, господи, стой, там же повсюду битое стекло. 

\- Шерлок! – ты меня не слушаешь. Ты сконцентрировался, а в такой момент для тебя не существует больше ничего, я в курсе. Есть лишь Моран. Он где-то там, все еще готов спустить курок. Моран, которого сейчас так легко обнаружить и схватить. И ты хочешь быть именно тем, кто его схватит. Ты же сейчас его почти что видишь, тебе нужно дотянуться до него, обездвижить. Побить, одержать над ним верх. Но ты уже выиграл, разве нет? Ты только что победил. И все же, тебе не следует выскакивать в гостиную босиком. Бога ради, там же все усыпано осколками. 

\- Шерлок, стекло! – надо бы хоть тапочки твои найти. Зачем тебе вообще туда выходить? Там же сейчас зона бедствия. Полки попадали, книги рассыпаны по полу. Под мое перевернутое кресло закатилась уцелевшая кружка. 

Все наладится. Мы все вернем, как было. Стены и окна отремонтируют, мебель мы расставим по местам, а журнальный столик поменяем. Выметем прочь осколки и искореженный металл. Быть может, сохраним на память кусок двигателя. Его можно водрузить на каминную полку, рядом с черепом. Я поставлю кресла туда же, где они были всегда: лицом друг к другу, у камина, и смогу наблюдать за тобой, когда ты погружен в чтение или раздумья. Стены могут обрушиться, Моран может попытаться нас уничтожить, мертвец Мориарти может тянуть к нам из котла руки в попытке задушить нас обоих, но в итоге все вернется на свои места. Как будто ничего не случалось. Стены этой квартиры куда прочнее и надежнее, чем я полагал. 

Присаживаешься, убираешь с пути какие-то бумаги. Ветер треплет остатки занавески. Мы сейчас все равно, что на улице. Прохладно, и все еще поливает дождь. Кажется, ты перешагнул через обломок подоконника. Знаешь, позже мне придется извлекать осколки у тебя из ступней и коленок. Я с этим разберусь. Разумеется. Ты будешь жаловаться, а я скажу, что раньше надо было думать. 

Взмахиваешь в мою сторону рукой: _жди_. Ты впился взглядом в телефон, задержал дыхание. Что там? МИ-5? Скотланд-Ярд? Твой брат? Может, Моран собственной персоной? Что такое? 

Улыбаешься, переводишь взгляд на меня.  
\- Его взяли. 

Взяли? Полиция, полагаю. А может, военные. Его взяли. Значит, все кончено. Ведь так? Вот и все: нам больше не нужно безопасное укрытие? Не нужно ведь? Ты можешь вернуться. Можем вернуться мы оба. 

\- Его сейчас выводят, он отбивается, вопит, утверждает, что его схватили по ошибке. 

\- Тебе все удалось, - это действительно так. Ты разработал всю операцию. С самого начала. Ты вступил в игру с Мориарти, одурачил его, вынудил покончить с собой. Одурачил всю его сеть, заставив считать, что ты – он. Одурачил меня, превратив в молчаливого и безукоризненного защитника, в железное алиби. Ты уничтожил их всех, вырвал с корнем одного за другим, а они так ничего и не заподозрили до самого конца. Предложил Морану наживку – меня, подогрел его интерес. Убедил его воспользоваться той взрывчаткой, безотказным вариантом, который привел войска прямо к его дверям. Это потрясающе, невероятно. Шерлок, ты просто гений. 

\- Да, у меня все вышло, - скромность - точно не твой конек. Что ж, ей сейчас и не место. Только подумай, что именно ты совершил. Квартира в руинах, но ты его схватил. Загнал в угол и заставил действовать по-своему, и тебе для этого даже не понадобилось с ним встречаться. Даже близко подходить не пришлось. Он так и не понял, что именно ты сделал. 

\- Это просто потрясающе, - мне хочется об этом написать. Книга выйдет отличная. Быть может, следует оживить свой блог. 

Ухмыляешься, как умалишенный. Давно я не восторгался твоей работой. Мне этого не хватало, не хватало восхищения ей, восхищения тобой. И тебе этого не хватало тоже, это видно. Ты только посмотри на себя. Мне хочется поцеловать тебя. Иди сюда. 

\- Репортаж получится великолепный. Комната, где его обнаружили, была набита штурмовыми винтовками. 

Великолепный репортаж, точно. В новости это просочится еще до полудня. Винтовки и лицо Морана: тогда я увижу его впервые. Уже после того, как его спокойно арестовали и посадили за решетку. И роман выйдет отличный. Теперь я могу написать всю историю целиком. Историю твоей смерти. Теперь, когда она стала вымыслом, я могу о ней написать. О том, что ты сказал тогда, на крыше, о той тайной жизни, что ты вел, и о том, как жил я. Я могу все об этом рассказать. А затем написать о твоем победоносном воскрешении. 

\- Думаю, сцена для книги тоже выйдет хорошая, - в хорошей толстой книге. Быть может даже с небольшой ноткой романтики. Совсем крохотной. Некоторые вещи остаются личными. Они только для нас двоих. 

\- Да, - писать о тебе теперь будет прекрасно. Ты снова жив, ты будешь таращиться в экран через мое плечо, все поправлять, сомневаться в правильности моих суждений, и это будет хорошо. О тебе обязательно нужно писать, Шерлок. Люди должны узнать правду. Знать не только факты, твои наблюдения и умозаключения, но тебя самого, того, кто ты на самом деле есть. Знать о твоих потрясающих поступках, о том, чем ты пожертвовал, о том, что ты совершил, чтобы мир стал лучше. История должна быть известна целиком. Да, я знаю, что ты сделал это не для них, но ведь от этого их жизнь тоже стала лучше. Они должны узнать. 

Вой сирен все ближе. Сигнализация уже начала бесить. Можно их как-то заткнуть? Я готов хоть расстрелять чертовы устройства из пистолета. 

Дверь. Дверь в квартиру открывают. Господи. Кто-то пришел. Шерлок, нужно было принести твой халат, ты же совершенно…

\- Шерлок! – это миссис Хадсон. О, нет. Мы же оба… - Джон? Вы… - она толкает дверь, и та бьется о застрявший в полу кусок двигателя. – О, мой паркет! Боже мой, ведь взрыв не должен был оказаться настолько разрушительным, разве нет? – на ней халат, в волосах папильотки, на ногах – тапочки. Ее, как и нас, тоже подбросило с постели. С ней все хорошо. Она не ранена. Какое облегчение. Но мы же… 

\- Что ж, думаю перестелить паркет будет кстати, разве… О… 

Увидела тебя, стоящего в чем мать родила, вцепившегося в телефон и с лицом, светящимся чистым восторгом. 

\- О, Шерлок, надень хоть что-нибудь, пожа… - отводит взгляд от тебя и тут же замечает меня. Извините, миссис Хадсон. – Мальчики, бога ради! 

Переводит взгляд с тебя на меня и обратно, старательно не глядя никуда ниже лиц, и мне ясно, что она все поняла. Что ж, полагаю, это больше не секрет. Да, когда рванула бомба, мы с Шерлоком были в одной постели. Нагишом. Да, это так. Разве вы не считали доказанным, что именно к этому у нас все и идет? Это ведь лишь подтверждает давние подозрения, не так ли? 

\- Что ж, - потирает бедро, качает головой, глядя на меня. – Я рада, что с вами обоими все в порядке, но, думаю, вам следует одеться до приезда полиции.


	58. Возвращение героя

Ты расчесал влажные волосы. Каждый из обычно непокорных завитков уложен на свое место. На время. Ты похож на звезду пятидесятых с набриолиненными волосами. Выглядишь положительно. Аккуратно. Подготовлено. Чем-то напоминаешь подростка, изо всех сил пытающегося произвести впечатление на человека, который ему нравится. Это в своем роде мило, но не совсем верно. Ты не пытаешься произвести впечатление своим внешним видом, тебе просто нужно было принять душ. 

У меня тоже мокрые волосы, и в этом – подсказка. Нашу квартиру только что разнесло взрывом, повсюду пыль и штукатурка. Перед тем, как встретить новый день, принимают душ, это обычно. Это вовсе не значит, что ты волнуешься, хотя, подозреваю, что все же есть немного. Еще рано, квартира выглядит ужасно, но, по крайней мере, у нас было время, чтобы привести себя в порядок и прилично одеться. Снаружи нас ждут камеры, будут снимать репортаж. _Шерлок Холмс прихорошился по случаю своего возвращения._ Что ж, почему бы и нет? 

Дверь изнутри слегка ободрана. Косяк точно пострадал от взрыва, но сама дверь на месте, и петли, судя по всему, работают. Номер, как и дверной молоток, сорвало. Бедная миссис Хадсон очень сожалеет об этой потере, но их ведь можно заменить. И, похоже, это случится очень скоро. Уверен, на это Майкрофт выделил солидный бюджет. Блестящие медные цифры «221» и буква «б», и дверной молоток с, несомненно, вмонтированной в него крошечной камерой. 

_Лучше подстраховаться_ , так он скажет. А мы вытолкнем камеру ручкой и посмеемся над ним. 

Окно над дверью тоже разлетелось. Повсюду битое стекло. Но, по крайней мере, оба мы сейчас обуты. Под ногами хрустят и скрипят осколки. Удивительно, что миссис Хадсон их еще не вымела. Думаю, скоро приступит. Как только полиция закончит свой осмотр, и после легкого завтрака. Всему свое время. 

Ты задумчиво натягиваешь пальто. То самое, длинное и развевающееся, с воротником, подняв который ты так потрясно смотришься. Меняется все вокруг, но некоторые вещи остаются неизменными. 

Там, снаружи, нас ждет Грег со своей командой. Я видел их из окна. Как ни странно, он прихватил с собой и Салли. Не знаю, зачем ей вообще понадобилось сюда приезжать, понятия не имею, поверит ли она хоть когда-то в твою невиновность, хотя тому есть все нужные доказательства. Она тебе никогда не верила: не могла и не желала верить. Считала тебя психопатом. Считала, что твоя смерть - к лучшему, она так мне и заявила. Что же она скажет, увидев тебя? Сейчас ты – истинный герой, Шерлок, настоящий, и это невозможно отрицать. Ты избавил мир от крупнейшего преступного синдиката. Вот в чем правда: ты отказался от трех лет собственной жизни ради того, чтобы Лондон стал безопаснее. 

Знаю, это была загадка. Интересная задачка, в которую ты вгрызся, но причина твоего поступка не в этом. Ты совершил это ради себя самого и ради меня, и ради этого места. Ради «221б», ради жизни, что мы здесь построили. Не нужно ничего говорить, я знаю это и так. На самом деле все было не ради Лондона. Но Лондону это пошло на пользу. Как и мне. И этого вполне достаточно, чтобы в моей книге ты был героем. 

\- Там Салли Донован, - на куртке стеклянное крошево. Лучше бы его стряхнуть, перед тем, как одеться. 

\- Неужели, - пытаешься быть вежливым. Интересно, надолго ли тебя хватит. Ты вновь привыкнешь ко мне, Шерлок, а я свыкнусь с мыслью, что ты снова со мной. Постепенно все придет в норму. И это будет хорошо. Да. Будет здорово. 

\- После твоей смерти она наговорила отвратительных вещей, - воистину отвратительных. Не знаю, смогу ли я хоть когда-то до конца ее простить. – Правда, если подумать, она и до нее их повторяла. 

На это ты лишь улыбаешься. Ведь на самом деле для тебя не играет никакой роли, что она говорит и что думает. Ну, а для меня – играет. Кончится тем, что я полезу за тебя в драку. За твое имя и честь. Что ж, не впервой. 

Транспорт направляют в объезд, весь квартал вокруг нас обнесен заградительной лентой. Загадочный взрыв, неизвестный мотив, таинственный нападавший: они пока не знают, с чем именно столкнулись. Имя Себастьяна Морана среди известных преступников в их базах не значится. Это очевидно. Он никак не связан с наркоторговлей, бандитами. Не совершал мелких правонарушений, его никогда не задерживали. На него даже соседи за излишний шум не жаловались. Оказывается, до того как встать на сторону преступности, он был полковником. Ты это знал? Вероятно, да. По словам твоего брата, он держался настолько в тени, что его словно не существовало вовсе. Что ж: как пали сильные на брани.* Вновь и вновь, драматичное низвержение у всех на глазах. Его и твое. Хотя, если ты воистину на стороне добра, если тебя не заботит мнение толпы и если тебе хватит долготерпения, ты возвысишься вновь. 

\- Знаешь, увидев тебя, они будут просто ошарашены, - если они отреагируют, как я, то стоящие снаружи три скорые пригодятся. 

\- Да, полагаю, что так. 

Ты вполне спокоен. Мне казалось, ты будешь взбудоражен сильнее. Вот и оно. Вот он, этот миг. Мы можем покинуть наше убежище, выйти наружу, вернуться в нашу жизнь. Вернуться к расследованиям, в Бартс и в Скотланд-Ярд. Ты вновь можешь ходить по Лондону, не маскируясь и не таясь. Ты волнуешься? Думаю, да. Это понятно. Прошло уже столько времени. Снаружи ждут камеры. Ты появишься во всех газетах, на всех телеэкранах. Весь мир будет слушать. Ты вернулся из мертвых. 

\- Все хорошо? – мне хочется взять тебя за руку, но я медлю. Для меня это все внове. Я могу так поступить здесь, почти на выходе из дома? Не знаю. Мне не следует медлить, нужно быть уверенней. С правилами мы разберемся по ходу действия. 

Ты выжидающе на меня смотришь. С любопытством, думаю. И вниманием. Беру тебя за руку, твои пальцы, по сравнению с моими, прохладные. Придет осень, станет холоднее ветер. Впереди будут промозглые ночи, когда окно приоткрыто, а твое теплое тело прижимается к моему под одеялом. Я жду этого с нетерпением. Жду зимы. Рождества и Нового года. Расследования неизбежно отправят нас носиться по заледеневшим улицам, в ночи под холодным зимним дождем. А я вновь приведу тебя домой, сделаю чай, разотру тебе руки, согревая. Да, я жду всего этого. 

Улыбаешься мне.  
\- Я в порядке. 

Что ж, хорошо. Подойди ко мне, дай поцеловать. Лишь один раз: один раз, сейчас, здесь, у двери на улицу, когда под ногами у нас осколки, а у нас за спиной готовит завтрак миссис Хадсон. Это последний раз, когда ты – только мой, последний раз перед тем, как все узнают, что к тебе вновь можно обращаться. И они так и сделают: уверен, клиенты выстроятся в очередь. Один поцелуй Шерлок, а затем – вперед. 

У тебя теплые губы, и я чувствую вкус зубной пасты. Ты наклоняешься ко мне, притягиваешь к себе свободной рукой. Волосы холодные и мокрые, и, кажется, я их слишком растрепал на затылке. Впрочем, кто туда будет смотреть? Сжимаешь мне пальцы и целуешь меня. 

Когда я отстраняюсь, ты все еще стоишь, зажмурившись, приоткрыв губы. Ты все еще где-то там, где-то внутри поцелуя. Если бы только нам не нужно было сегодня предстать перед всеми; как было бы прекрасно иметь в своем распоряжении еще один день дома, до того, как все начнется. Я бы сидел с тобой рядом, целовал, и рассказал бы тебе все. 

Всему свое время. В конце концов, мы доберемся до этого. Открываешь глаза и улыбаешься мне. 

Я улыбаюсь в ответ.  
\- Готов? 

Киваешь и, прежде чем я отпускаю тебя, сжимаешь мне руку. 

Что ж. Все остальное – после. А сейчас нас ждет пресса. Скотланд-Ярд. Они захотят узнать все. Я знаю, стоит тебе только показаться в дверях, засверкают вспышки. Это станет сенсацией. И я знаю, что ты что-то заготовил, какую-то речь. Ты будешь давать разъяснения под щелчки камер, а я – стоять рядом с тобой. Пора. 

Поворачиваю дверную ручку и набираю в грудь воздуха. Вперед.

Приготовься, Лондон. Шерлок Холмс вернулся.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**От переводчиков** _
> 
> _* Цитата из Ветхого завета, 2-я книга Царств, 1 глава, 25 строфа._


End file.
